The Return of a King
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: Salem has won. Salem defeated him and the last of his forces. With little to no hope left, he succumbed to her strength. But something happened - something unexpected. Now the tables have turned and finally, a victory yet slim; time itself reset, giving him another chance. Hopefully, he won't screw this up this time around. JaunexHarem and RenxHarem
1. A Hero's Lament

**Been reading too many RWBY fanfics recently**

 **Really been itching to write a straight RWBY fic for a while now  
I will update my other fics sooner or later, when I get the muse back tbh  
yeah, I've been not doing too well with inspiration lately, but hopefully,  
it'll come back soon, because man, I really want to update some of these fics**

 **Eitherway; this fic will be JaunexHarem and RenxHarem because  
Jaune and Ren are probably the best male characters on RWBY  
lmfao I'm being so incredibly biased because I love Team JNPR more than any other**

 **Basically [Jaune x Pyrrha and RWBY] and [Ren x Nora and NDGO] because why tf not**

 **Jaune will be powerful as hell in this story. Like really powerful  
the dude needs to catch a break for once, let's be real here.**

 **anyway:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY but OC's are hella mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Hero's Lament**

A man knelt in a field of blood, knees drenched in death and destruction. His hands were weak, fingers broken and bones shattered within. Despite the dreary palette, a sword; venerated, reforged and tempered in combat, laid weakly against his bloodied and tattered jeans. Around his waist, a beautiful, yet torn sash of crimson red flowed in the harsh, dank winds. The field was silent; no shouts, no cries. With little left to do, the man sighed out, his blond hair waving against nature's soft, dying breath; caressing him, holding him.

His friends had died. The war claimed so many, their bodies littering battlefields from Mantel to Anima; from Vale to the farthest western tip of Sanus. Heroes, Heroines. Allies, comrades, friends. Everyone, every man, woman and even Faunus-kind rose up in arms. But the Grimm were too numerous; the Grimm were too strong. With those beastly lieutenants running the show, Salem – the self-proclaimed Queen of Remnant – had victories upon victories. Her enemies fell like wheat to the scythe.

His friends were defeated by her and her lackeys like child's play. Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Blake, Yang, Weiss, Ruby…his mind drifted to the first casualty – Pyrrha. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, thinking of the various teams of hunters and hunters-in-training. They fought on the fields of battle, following him and the girl with the Silver Eyes; remembering what happened to Haven – remembering Beacon. In the end, they still failed.

In the end, when it fell, there was nothing – no rest; no love; no hero. Yet despite it all, with his guts practically hanging from his stomach and lungs full of blood – he still so desperately wanted to be that hero. The one who would fix the world – save it from its own self destruction. A fire grew within his chest as he clung to that dream. Feeling some movement in his shattered, numbing fingers, the tips grazed against the handle of his blade, Crocea Mors. Its beautiful hue, shined beneath the shattered moon above. The blade twitched from the sudden movement but didn't leave his side.

He stayed there, surrounded by corpses of Free Faunus and men of the Human Kingdoms remaining to stand against Salem and her unholy horde. Mixed with their bodies – White Fang peppered the field. Since the Second Great War began, the White Fang had upgraded their armament. Their tunics and Grimm masks were replaced with real armor. Grimm helmets displayed which division they belonged to – Ursa and Beowolves were infantry, cannon fodder at the very most. White Fang with those helmets were in piles along the distant view of the bloodbath.

But towering over the great piles of corpses, Grimm of gargantuan size could be seen. Their imposing shadows so dark, they were visible through the night. Energy burst through his system flooding his blood stream and nerves. Snapping his head forward, the Arc rose to his feet, stumbling from the weight of his armor.

Blood trickled from the wound on his forehead, covering his face in large cascades of that crimson liquid. Stabbing his sword into the dirt, he shed his armor, revealing the symbol of Pumpkin Pete. For just a moment, he could hear Ruby laughing with glee, enamored and genuinely surprised by his choice of attire. Dropping the breastplate into the mud, he drew his sword from the ground, raising his shield remembering what Pyrrha had trained him to do after all these years.

Grimm roared, howling in the distance sending shivers up and down his spine. But a coughing fit knocked him from his thoughts. A man shuffled through the corpses, pushing his way from the dead and the filth. His hair was orange and features marred by a great scar cut deeply from his hairline to the opposite end at his jaw. The man wore armor dented and punctured with a great spearhead protruding from his back.

"Jauney-boy." The man said with a small pained smile. "Glad to see that you're…you're…"

"C-Cardin?" The Arc fell to a knee, stopping the man's descent. "I-I…how did you…?"

"That doesn't matter much does it? The Grimm are coming…we're gonna die here aren't we?" The Winchester groaned, heaving a wheezing breath. "Heh…that's fine. Looks like I'll finally be able to apologize to Velvet in the afterlife…"

Using his giant dented and bent mace, he pushed himself to his feet. Jaune took the time to realize just how damaged and changed Cardin had become. His left leg had been completely replaced with Atlas tech. Although it was sparking with wires cut and jutting from bent plasteel plates, the leg looked functional. Cardin clasped his chest, the spear was lodged deep, completely puncturing his torso. All hope was lost for the two remaining men.

"Jaune…" Cardin began, resting a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save her. She was my responsibility…I was too weak."

"Shut up, Cardin." The man sighed, standing tall. The former bully took his time to catch his final breaths. "We have a battle to fight. Apologies can be saved for the afterlife. I don't know about you but I intend to go down fighting – I'll kill as many as I can."

"Me too, Jauney-boy." Cardin wheezed. "I'll do my best…"

" **So the hero and the flunky think themselves wolves amongst the pack?** " A dark condescending voice fell upon them.

Slowly but surely, Grimm of all shapes and sizes arrived, surrounding the two Huntsmen. Every land based breed barred its teeth, licking at the air, tasting the death and destruction they had caused. Every beast conceivable marched to surround the pair, trampling over the sea of bodies – some completely crushed the dead to unrecognizable damage. But the Grimm didn't care – they were soulless, evil creatures created for the sole purpose of destroying life. Jaune nodded to Cardin, raising his shield and sword, the Arc readied himself.

" **You've had a good run, Arc.** " Salem bellowed. " **Your family line ends here. The line of the Ancient Kings ends tonight!** "

"Cardin!" Jaune cried out. "This is it! Are you ready to die?!"

"I have been ready to die!" Cardin's response was fierce.

" **Advance my children!** " Salem cried with joy. " **Feast upon the last King humanity will ever know.** "

The Grimm marched like soldiers, lockstep and file. Their claws and teeth sharpened and still painted red. The darkness they wore like a veil had fallen upon the night, leaving their white bone armor and beaming vermilion eyes to be seen glowing. The creatures were well within the millions, converging upon them, slowly but surely closing the distance. They fed on fear but even in the direst of moments, faced with their coming demise, both Jaune and Cardin, wounded and defeated, held no fear within. They accepted their fate – they knew what was to come. Gathering what little aura the Arc had within, he channeled it into his blade, causing the steel to glow with a vicious brilliance.

Cardin's semblance wouldn't activate and his aura was dangerously low. The Winchester used what little strength he had to grip his bent mace steady. The head faced the ground, shaft had been bent breaking the balance of the weapon. Despite it being of carbon fiber reinforced steel, the weapon had a breaking point. After all, not much could survive the full weight of an adult Goliath. The man steadied himself, pressing his back against Jaune's, hoping the blond would get the message.

After his weapon was crushed, Cardin was left unarmed. Without much left to do, a White Fang soldier wearing the mask of a Boarbatusk shot forward, jamming a spear with an ivory tip through his chest. Surprisingly enough, the ivory spearhead punctured through his aura and for the first time in a long while, he knew what real physical pain was. While it was nothing like losing an entire limb, it hurt like a real bitch.

Upon four Goliaths, Salem's own team, Team WTCH, stood with reins and leashes in their hands. Cinder was completely healed, leaving minimal scars and burn marks. Beside her, Doctor Watts, sported a new scar and burn marks on his right brow – courtesy of Yang. Tyrian the scorpion Faunus crouched upon the Goliath, laughing maniacally, eyes planted with Jaune. And the last one – Hazel. His arms were crossed over his chest, eyes wrapped in bandages. A long velveteen leash led to one of his beastly clenched fists. While the damage couldn't be seen, Sun and Blake had rendered him sluggish and blind.

Jaune felt the corners of his lips quirk. _They may have done what they can to defeat us, we got our own licks in. We may fall today, but we will live on forever…_

"Ren…Nora…Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha…" Jaune whispered. "Looks like I'll be seeing all of you soon."

" **How does it feel, Arc?!** " Salem roared with a prideful screech. " **How does it feel knowing you failed?!** "

"Go fuck yourself, Salem!" A pained roar echoed behind the blond.

A small smirk formed on his bruised face; Cardin doesn't change sometimes. "Hey; antagonize them why don't you?"

"We're gonna die, are we not?" Cardin turned his eyes to the Grimm horde; sneering at the glowing orange eyes. "Why not throw some insults as we do so?"

With little left to say, the pair of men roared out to the growing horde. "Bring it on!"

* * *

His body moved on its own, relying on muscle memory. Every swing; every slash met their marks. Even so; his muscles screamed for him to stop, his bones burned within his flesh, begging him all the same. Shoving his sword into a Grimm's throat, great bright light glowed from the tempered blade, searing into the Grimm. It howled, swinging its great clawed paws trying to kill the blond knight but nothing it did could connect. Sliding his blade from the creature; it sighed, disappearing in a small dark cloud of ominous smoke.

Behind him, Cardin was doing his best to hold his own against the Beowolves that had flanked him. Without question, Jaune jumped back, bringing his shield up to defend the Winchester. Sparks danced off the flat surface of the weapon sheath before digging into the mud beneath them. Turning on his heels, he lunged forward, aura burning off his blade. The sword melted through the Grimm, akin to a hot knife through butter. It howled but within just a few moments, the creature fell dead. Sharing a knowing look, the pair of Hunters nodded at one another.

"Thanks for the save, Jauney." Cardin took a deep breath. "You really saved my skin there…"

"Heh…" The Arc smiled. "You're welcome…"

" **Adorable – truly adorable.** " Salem's voice filled his ears. " **Why must you resist?** "

"Because despite the odds stacked against me, I may fall…" Jaune faced the woman who took everything he loved. Her blood red eyes met with his sapphire blue, burning at the contact. "I can fight back, smiling and accepting of my unchangeable fate because I _know_ it won't be by your hand! So send your Grimm! Send your braindead lieutenants! I'll die knowing you're too weak and scared to face me yourself!"

"You _dare_ speak to our goddess with such impunity?!" Tyrian's voice echoed with a psychotic resonance. "I knew I should have killed you when I first saw you!"

Slapping the reins of his Goliath mount, the beast charged forward, feet beating into the mud. Its tusks swung left and right, knocking smaller Grimm, creeps, Beowolves and even Ursa from its rampage. Cardin's eyes widened in fear, dropping his mace. Jaune though stood his ground, sheathing Crocea Mors. The shield sang, hissing and revealing two thick edges protruding along the length of the weapon. Cardin collapsed for the final time, eyes narrowing at the pool of blood growing beneath him.

"Jaune…" He wheezed. "Take the last of my aura…I have no use for it anymore…"

Reaching down, the blond knight and the ginger headed bully knocked knuckles. For a moment, Jaune felt the world around him darken. Color returned to the momentary monochrome monotony, revealing the puddle of rouge spilling in every direction staining the Winchester's once grey armor. His face expressionless and mouth falling agape. He had finally fallen, leaving the Arc on his own.

"I don't care how long it takes me, Salem…" Arc growled. "The last of my friends and comrades have died…I will stop at nothing, not even death itself will stop me from having revenge! I will kill you!"

Charging ahead, dirt and mud flying in his wake, the Arc clashed with the rampaging Goliath. Dodging its right tusk, he took a powerful swing at its front right leg. Aura burned in the extended blade of Crocea Mors, cleaving through the great Grimm. It collapsed almost immediately, losing its balance and strength. Tyrian launched forward, hair and shortened tail swinging in every direction.

Taking this as his chance, the Arc took off toward the scorpion Faunus. Swinging upon the unwary villain, Jaune's blade sliced through the man's back, searing pain through his nerves. The Faunus collapsed gripping his lacerated spine, feeling the blood rush upon his back. How the aura was depleted in such an instant was beyond the WTCH member. In his attempts to crawl or even run away, he found his legs wouldn't move.

"This is for Ruby and Nora." Swinging his sword with expert grace, he shoved the sword into the Faunus. He squished like a creature of Grimm, blood poured from his mouth, drenching the ground beneath them. Tyrian shouted, begged and cried out for help but Salem kept her sickening smirk spread across that pale deathly face. Cinder actually laughed and clapped for the death of the Faunus. Hazel, blind as can be, simply shook his head at the man's recklessness. But it was Doctor Watts that surprised the Arc.

The man was enraged, almost in disbelief that Tyrian was killed. Releasing the reins of his Goliath, the mustachioed man scratched his chin, fists clenched and eyes narrowed with frustration. All their calculations didn't take into account of the _Arc_. The boy who was unremarkable, useless and worthless in all accounts of being a Huntsman. The boy who barely managed to fake his way into one of the best Hunter schools, is the same boy who managed to lead a team of Huntsmen-in-training and kill an ancient Nuckelavee Grimm. With clenched teeth, the man sighed. _This boy should have died in Anima. He should have died with his friends when we sunk the continent. Persistence is as annoying as it ever was._

"You are way in over your head boy." Watts simply said as he slid down the side of his mount. "Do us and yourself a favor and die. You have caused us too many problems and too much stress. You have turned our forces against one another, feeding into their own fears and frustrations. And you've killed one of my friends. Just die for once."

Zipping forward with two White Fang following at his sides, the Doctor rammed his foot into Jaune's blade, sending him skidding through the mud and barely dried dirt. Swinging his blade around, the boot caught onto the broadside of the blade, steading his assault and holding him in place. The man glared holes into Jaune's skull, burning his image into the blond's memory.

Sliding away, sparks danced from the steel soled boots. When the man landed, sparks danced off his soles and the blades in his socks. Once he landed, he threw his hands out signaling the white fang lieutenants to follow suit. They dodged Jaune's attempts at trying to hold them off. But they were too slow. He drew his sword from the sheath and activated the shield configuration. Bending back, he dodged an incoming knife attack and responded by shoving his sword into the man's stomach. He was a bear Faunus; the nose gave out the details.

Tearing the blade from the man, blood sprang forth, drenching his once pristine armor. Spinning on his knees, he lobbed the legs off a few unsuspecting White Fang, disabling them from the fight. But in his distraction, a Chameleon Faunus jumped at him, skin morphing from the dirt color and changed to the woman's normal skin tone.

She landed on his back, shoving a knife into his shoulder, eliciting a howling roar. Dropping his weapons for just a moment, he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pulled her with all his strength. She struggled of course, but in the end, he tore the girl from his back and used her as a bullet shield. He wasn't too certain on whether or not the White Fang would fire upon one of their own comrades but they sure as hell did. Her body was peppered with bullet holes and projectiles, leaving her dead before Jaune even decided to let her go.

The corpse collapsed, adding to the never-ending field of death and destruction. Grimm continued pouring into the scene, surrounding Jaune in nothing but eternal darkness. Their eyes glared at him, examining him with hunger. He gritted his teeth, feeling the blade extend through his torso. Hooks and barbs had grown from the weapon as well, latching onto his flesh. There was no way he was going to get that blade from his body without pulling anything with it.

"What did I say, boy?" Arthur Watts shook his head. "I told you that you were way in over your head. Now…you have to die a slow and painful death. Unfortunate really. It could have been avoided only if you had died at Beacon with that one girl. _Pyrrha_ was it?"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Jaune roared, blood curling up his throat. "You have no right! You have absolutely no right!"

"And what will you do about it?"

His steel soled boot rammed into his face, sending Jaune into the mud, digging the blade deeper into his torso. Slowly, the Arc tried to force himself to his feet to face the man, but once again, the boot rammed into his cheek, sending him careening into earth. Blood poured freely from the wound and from his mouth. Jaw broken and face swollen, Jaune could barely see.

Watts, bent down, fist clenching up a ball of fabric from Jaune's Pumpkin Pete sweater. Cocking his fist back, the man bashed Jaune's skull in, cracking the bone and bruising the temples with each vicious strike. He held nothing back – relishing in victory and this petty dispute. Lifting the proclaimed knight to his feet, Watts shoved his fist into Jaune's stomach, twisting into the flesh. Blood sputtered, coloring his tanned face red. Releasing the Arc, the man hurled him across the field and into a small opening surrounded by Grimm.

"I'll give you this, Arc." Arthur wiped sweat from his brow. "You can take a hit."

"If you think that I'm out for the count, then think again…" Jaune rose to his feet, wobble legged at first but managed to steady himself in time. "Do you know why I survived as long as I did?"

"Your god-awful semblance." Watts responded matter-of-factly. "Don't think we don't know everything about you at this point."

"Then you know what I can do." Jaune spoke menacingly, blond hair falling to cover his face. "You know who empowered me."

"And I know you're on your last leg." Arthur chided, smirking beneath his mustache, enjoying the great wince that rocked Jaune's body. "With what little Aura you have left, what in the world do you intend to do, hmm?"

" **Now, now.** " A dark, sinister, yet seductive voice came into the fold. Grimm parted, bowing heads and the like to the source. " **I thought playing with food was Tyrian's shtick, Doctor.** "

All heads turned to find none other than the mistress of darkness herself; Salem. " **You surprise me, Jaune Arc. Last of the Kings of Vale, last of the Defenders of Atlas, last of the Warriors of Haven, last of the Knights of Vacuo. My favorite title; Last Hope of Remnant. You've surpassed every expectation, every preconceived thought and assumption.** "

"Sorry to disappoint." Jaune groaned. Suddenly, an Ursa paw rammed into his back, forcing him to the dirt below.

" **Now I never said I was disappointed.** " Salem bored a sickening smile. " **In all honesty, I'm genuinely ecstatic. This is the most excited I've felt in centuries, young Arc. The King's line was thought ended after the Great War – yet here you are. Defiant as they were, even when on death's doorstep, you still find it necessary to deny me one ounce of joy of seeing your defeated expression. You Arcs are the same – stupidly brave and bravely stupid.** "

"Mistress, let me dispose of the trash once and for all –"

" **No.** " Salem knelt to Jaune, robe revealing too much of her assets. " **I want to relish in his suffering. You, Jaune Arc, have been a thorn in my side since the Fall of Beacon. I am not a person without reason; you know how to lead and you are a fine warrior. It seems you had found your calling on the battlefield, yes? To kill White Fang who've seen more combat than you can imagine is something – to kill a Goliath in a single blow is something else entirely – to kill one of my hand-picked subordinates is impossible. Impressive for someone who supposedly lacked any skill.** "

Jaune growled. "Glad to know I have a fan club."

" **Scathing.** " Salem deadpanned. " **I was pleased to know that you managed to kill Adam Taurus, Mercury Black and even Emerald Sustrai. You killed Tyrian Callows and even killed a Nuckelavee all on your own. While it was the smaller than the one you and your team killed in Kuroyuri, it was still surprising that you'd manage such a feat with a knife in your stomach and lungs full of blood.** "

"Just kill me and be done with it." Jaune spat.

" **Who said anything about killing you?** " Salem laughed heartily. Doctor Watts gave her a strange look but listened in anyway. " **You my dear _king_ are too much fun to kill. No, after all you said it yourself…I'm too weak and scared to face you.** "

With a flick of her wrist, Jaune roared in pain. The Ursa removed its paw to find the metal blade had extended completely through his body. He writhed in pain as the metal continued bending and expanding barbs and hooks. Salem clenched her fist slowly, pulling the blade from Jaune's shoulder, latching onto everything within him. But once he felt the barbs and hooks actually dig into his organs within, the pulling stopped.

" **I'm going to torture you.** " Salem grinned. " **I'm going to make you suffer in ways you could never imagine…then when you're left with nothing but the skin on your back begging for me to stop, groveling at my feet – only then will I end your miserable life. What's with the look, young Arc? It's going to be fun!** "

Slowly but surely, his eyes began to close, shifting and drifting off into the distance. Salem's sinister smile was all he could see, her blood red eyes glowing in the realm of his confusion. He could hear her voice, howling commands, he could see her rising to her feet, victorious in her stride. Forcing his eyes open for just a moment, all things turned white.

Sound disappeared, left with nothing from mind-numbing silence. Doctor Watts threw his arms up to shade his eyes; Salem drew up a Grimm to protect herself but the light would not be defeated. Grimm vaporized in seconds and the ground itself was dried immediately. There was no explanation; no warning, just light. Shutting his eyes one last time; Jaune was certain this was it.

 _RWBY. JNPR._ He smiled softly to himself. _CDNL. CVFY. SSSN. NDGO. Heh…I'll see all of you soon…it's been too long…_

* * *

Voices.

There were many, some worried, some calm, some were reminiscent of children. They ran about, yelling about something, laughing about something. From the bright white, he expects was heaven – shadows bounced left and right. Shadows of women and girls. He dared no open his eyes, heart racing in his chest, he had no idea where he was.

Eyes bounced beneath his eye lids, dashing left and right, in search of some clues. His arms wouldn't move and his body was numb. But if he wasn't so uncomfortable – he would have noticed why.

"Jaune…"

"Jaune…"

"Jaune…"

He could hear the voices calling out to him, almost pleading, annoyed and _loving_?

"Bro…"

Eyes sprang open, revealing sapphire blues, burning with a soft tinge of red within. Shooting up, two young girls, toddlers at most, clinging to his arms. The two girls had bright blue eyes and growing blonde hair, shimmering in the white light. Across the bed, another girl with short cropped golden-blonde hair and a pair of earrings, sat with a book in her hands. She wore a basic set of armor, breastplate with sword and shield on her back. Her blue eyes, a deep oceanic sapphire scanned the pages.

Through the room, another girl, looking almost like an exact replica of the woman across from him, followed after a pair of older women; all blonde and blue eyed. Their faces were fair, skin blemish free save for a few scars on the women dressed for combat. The replica had a scar across her left eye and long blonde hair tied into a warrior's braid, thick and leading to her mid back. Her armor, while simple, was pristine and a pale white.

Before her, a pair of women, twins they seemed, carried books in their hands, scowls on their faces and frilly dresses around their bodies. One dress was a light pink mixed with a few hints of red and the other wore a purple/lilac dress. The two women shared looks of disappointment and annoyance as they slammed their textbooks into the wooden table in the center of the room. Sliding chairs and plates about, sifting through pages and pages. They talked with one another, sharing looks of boredom and pain.

"W-What…" Jaune whispered to himself. "What h-happened? Where am I?"

"Jauney." The girl in front of him sighed. "You overslept. We ended up carrying you back here after getting knocked the fuck out."

"Leave him alone, Doré." One of the dress wearing women chided. "Jaune needed to sleep after getting his ass beat again."

"Hilarious and adorable coming from you, Rosé." Doré spat.

"Stay in your corner, Doré!" A growl echoed from across the room. "Leave Jaune alone."

"Violette." The scarred blonde sighed. "You're coddling him again."

"Damn it!" the woman identified as Violette groaned. "I'm sorry, Clair. I'm sorry Jaune."

 _Oh, you've got to be kidding me…_ Jaune's eyes widened as the world finally cleared around him. _Please don't tell me…_

His thoughts were interrupted when a loud thump was heard in the distance. Jaune shot up, two little toddlers still hanging onto his arms. Someone was coming, something loud and vicious if his memory was clearing up.

 _This can't be happening…_

"Oh no…" Clair slammed her palm into her face. "She's back."

"Rosemary…"

 _I've started over…_

 _Again…_

* * *

 **So yeah**

 **Jaune's sisters so far:  
Doré is French for Gold  
Rosé is French for Pink  
Violette is French for Violet  
Clair is French for Light (Color)  
Rosemary is a spice**

 **I wanted to keep the whole French theme going for the Arcs  
After all - Jaune is yellow in French**

 **Tell me what you thought, yes?**

 **Review and Favorite and Follow pls! That shit's the best feeling ever!**

 **ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	2. Acclimation

**So I've gotten good reviews so far  
Please let me know if you guys like this fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Acclimation**

Jaune stared in the mirror, face dripping with water. Even washing himself down didn't seem to alleviate the surprise rocking his core. His stomach ached and twisted within, almost as tight as his beating heart. His hands had fallen to the sides of the sink, gripping at the porcelain. No longer was he a man in his late twenties, sporting a blond beard – no, he was a sixteen-year-old boy again, not even enrolled in Beacon. This was the year he decided he was going to be a Huntsman, but with absolutely no direction on where to go about doing so.

Strangely enough; he could barely remember the events of the day before. All his memories were of the war, the decade long conflict that consumed Remnant. Every memory burned with the faces of the friends and family he'd lost. He was unable to face his sisters; each one died in the beginning of the war. There was no way he could face them, knowing how he wasn't there to save them. The blood, the Grimm, the fallen. He growled at his image, shoving his fist into the glass, cracking and shattering the reflection. A distant yelp was barely heard behind the bathroom door.

Blood snaked into the cracks and loose shards, trickling down like tears. His knuckles were ripped open, pieces lodged past the flesh. Eyes trailed up, gazing at the bruise slowly fading on his pale face, he sighed in despair. Hair hung loose against his cold skin, clinging like hooks. He didn't know what to make of all of this; what to say or even what to do. Nothing in his life could prepare him for this. Surely, his sisters must be wondering what was wrong with him, after all, he did pry his toddler sisters off his arms and pushed past his oldest without even batting an eye of terror. _Something definitely out of character for me before going to Beacon. Everything I did was meticulous, failing and loving my sisters with every ounce of my being. Now, I barely looked at them, ignored their inquiries and stormed to the bathroom. I can only imagine what's going through their heads right now…_

The Arc frowned, looking up to his spider webbed reflection. He was lean, no baby fat but he was lanky with just enough muscle to get him through. And on top of that; his dismal state of dress and self-awareness. If it weren't for how worried he was, he would have forgotten to pay attention to his surroundings – his sisters were piling against the door. Their worry felt so strong, he could almost touch it. He sighed once again, pushing off the porcelain sink and wiped his face.

 _How did I even end up in the past?_ Jaune frowned. _Did it have something to do with Oscar/Ozpin when he gave me his aura? He is the only person I can think of that can explain this…but would he even believe me? I can only imagine his response. No matter…my time – the future is lost. All because of **Salem**._

His brows furrowed as a phantom pain rushed through his chest and abdomen. It sped through his body with a searing rage that took the balance from beneath him. Knees slammed against the tile flooring immediately causing an uproar amongst the woman gathered at the bathroom door. He could hear them banging begging for him to tell them what was wrong. He could feel their fear.

 ** _Salem_** _. If I truly have been brought back to the past, that means she knows nothing of who I am nor of my semblance._ Jaune thought to himself. _That means…_

"Pyrrha…" He all but whispered. "Ren, Ruby, everyone is still alive…"

Shooting to his feet, Jaune rushed to the door, twisting the knob. As the door swung open, five women were seen, red faced and huffing with anger in their brows and worry in their eyes. Rosemary stood in the back, keeping watch over the toddlers while his fellow triplets – Doré and Clair – stood in front of the women, hands red from how hard they were slamming their fists against the door. Violette and Rosé stood behind with equally worried expressions, but were far more reserved than Jaune's own triplet siblings.

"What is wrong with you, Jauney?!" Doré exclaimed. "First you pry yourself from the little ones – something you've never done – even when you are frustrated, then you lock yourself in the bathroom, _then_ we hear your whispering to yourself in there! And what the hell happened?! Did you punch the mirror?!"

"Gods!" Clair quickly added. "You left in such a hurried daze; it was almost as if you were scarred by something. What happened, why did you punch the mirror?! Tell us!"

Jaune stayed silent, sapphire blues staring at eyes that matched his own. Doré was born before him, just a few seconds while Clair apparently wrapped her hand around his ankle holding onto him as he came into the world. The beautiful warriors crossed their arms over their chests, glaring and huffing indignantly. Clair did her best to retain a face of peace and diplomacy but his silence irked her beyond belief. Doré though, looked worried beyond belief for her older brother. Sure, she picked on him when he first woke up, she would have never expected an outburst like that.

Clair reached forward, hands wrapped around his wound. Slowly but surely, a bright incorrigible light glowed from within, mending the wound, removing the glass and setting his bones straight. It was warm, reminding him of the first time he used his semblance in Forever Fall against Cardin. It was no surprise that he and his triplet sisters would have the same semblance – to an extent. Once the wound was healed, the questions came, bombarding him once again, leaving him with barely enough room to breathe.

"Jaune." Rosé, spoke softly, quickly silencing the other girls. "You scared us back there…shooting up with no recollection of where you were, I've never seen you look so scared before. But what really surprised me, you pushed the toddlers away, almost as if they were nothing more than an obstacle…you've never treated them like that. _Never_."

"You look like you're seen death himself, and a thousand battles." Rosemary spoke up, interrupting the woman. "Neither of which we know you haven't seen. What is wrong, Jaune."

"Nothing." He responded. "I just had a headache and felt uncomfortable. The little ones were taking up a lot of space and made it hard to move. I didn't mean to treat them like that but it's just I had a vivid dream that really messed me up…"

Violette and Rosé felt a little relieved at his response. Rosemary though didn't seem impressed but didn't push the issue, hoisting the little toddler girls into her arms and walking away. While the older women decided to move along and headed off through the living room, a strong punch whipped through the air towards the man's shoulder.

Without thinking, Jaune whipped his arm around, catching the offending appendage. With a flick of his wrist, he twisted the incoming fist and arm, forcing the assailant to heel before him. Almost like lightning, color returned to his vision to reveal Doré held in an armlock, a searing blush of embarrassment on her pale face. Jaw dropped and sweat pouring down her brow, Clair was even shocked at how quickly her brother reacted.

"H-How did…?" Doré's jaw fell slack. "W-What you did…"

"I…don't know." Jaune trailed. _So, it seems the skills I've learned and gained from a decade of war stayed with me. I wonder if my semblance still works despite not having my aura unlocked._

"Jaune…" Clair's eyes turned stern. "What are you hiding from us? If you won't tell Rosemary, Rosé or even Violette – at least tell us."

Doré massaged her shoulder, wincing at the intense pressure he forced upon her joints. "What you did required full-fledged Huntsmen reaction – something you haven't shown until now. First the intense wake up, then the intense trek to the bathroom and even smashing mirrors. You're being _strange_ , Jauney. At least, more strange than usual…"

"Okay, I get it." The man glared at his sister. "I'm being different, I'm doing things that I normally wouldn't. You don't have to remind me that I suck at everything."

"H-Hold it, Jaune." Doré winced. "I never said that! I didn't even think that! I'm just surprised and honestly scared."

"Why?" He gave her a confused look.

"You were knocked out bad, yesterday." Clair and Doré shared a worried look. "You really can't stop trying to prove to father that you can be a Huntsman. You fought him with so much energy and strength but all of that meant nothing when you don't have aura to augment your abilities. But now, you're showing skills you shouldn't even have…something's up, Jaune. And we want to know – now."

His world turned dark and heavy. The face of Doré suddenly contorted in pain, blood seeped from the corners of her eyes, blending with the bleeding mascara. Through her armor, a sharp blade had seared through. Beside her, Clair stood with arrows in her back and bullet holes in her chest. She too stared aimlessly, color devoid in those once vibrant eyes. He could see their demise once again. His breath hitched, sending shivers up and down his spine, ripping through his stomach and intestines.

It wasn't long before the vision disappeared, leaving nothing but his hyperventilation. Air turned scarce as the images fled. Doré and Clair were fine, their faces contorted with worry. His balance had somehow disappeared with the memories, spinning his mind within his pounding skull. Falling back, he was certain he was going to crash through some furniture.

Thankfully, a pair of hands caught him by the sleeves of his shirt and pulled him to safety. Doré and Clair grabbed their brother and held him close. His chest rose and fell rapidly, volatile and rough. Sweat had dribbled down his brow, clashing with their necks feeling colder than ice. His hands shook, twitched with a terror unseen before. Words had escaped them. Despite it all, Rosemary, Rosé and even Violette seemed to not even notice.

Jaune was hoisted into the air, arms slung over the two girls' shoulders. "Jauney…you have some serious explaining to do…"

"I have no idea what to make of all of this, Doré." Clair sighed. "There has to be a reason…"

* * *

Jaune stood before himself, eyes planted with the man in front of him. Blond beard, thick and rustled. A deep scar etched from just above his left brow down to his mid cheek, seemed eerily reminiscent to Weiss and her own scar. The man wore full plate armor, accented with the remains of one Pyrrha Nikos's weapons and tiara. It covered his chest, legs and even formed greaves. Pauldrons covered both shoulders with bracers of the same metal and accents. He was broad shouldered and strong chested, even stood a head taller than he was now.

The image was incredible; a great torn vermilion cape flowing from his body, a gift from his late friend Ruby Rose, just as she died. His bracers were wrapped in the gauntlets of her dearest sister, Yang Xiao Long. On his sides, a pair of machine pistoles with knives rested – Stormflower, the weapons of his only brother – Lie Ren. Their semblances echoed within him, reminding him of what he had suffered up to this point.

Raising a palm, pink energy vibrated, slowly entrapping his entire appendage. It rumbled, hummed and sang songs to him, calming his rushing thoughts. Looking up, the man in front of him was different. His hair was slightly on fire, irides bleeding crimson. The gauntlets had activated, wrapping around the bracers he wore and even covered his forearms completely. Sadly, one malfunctioned and sparked violently before shutting off completely.

While it couldn't shoot shotgun shells anymore, it sure as hell added more protection. Since Yang had lost her arm, the Atlas tech may have been state of the art, it still needed extra protection – the gauntlets provided well enough. A small smile grew on his and the older man's faces at the memory of the arrival of Yang in Mistral on board her trusty bike, Bumblebee. Yang's new arm was magnificent and painted to match that of her gauntlets and color scheme. The look on her face when she saw Ruby…

Jaune frowned, remembering how everything took a deep dive shortly after RWY and JNR reunion in Haven Academy. First, the invasion by the White Fang, followed by Grimm incursions past their natural defenses, then Salem's first personal appearance. Jaune achieved his first kill that day, ending Adam Taurus before he could even attempt to strike Yang down once and for all. That was the first victory – he even scored a hot and steamy night with said blonde, losing his virginity. Even then, Anima, Haven and Mistral – it was a sore subject for the Arc.

Mass retreats, mass genocide and worst of all – Salem managed to use one of the Relics that Qrow had spoken of, and sunk the entire continent beneath the ocean. The battlefields changed and the freemen and Faunus-kind rushed to Solitas and Atlas, ready to defend the next kingdom in danger. But what happened to Atlas was similar to Haven – dead bodies littering fields, painting the once white snowy glaciers into a sickly maroon palette. So many died trying to defend Atlas, hell even the SDC gave everything they could to help defend the Kingdom.

In the campaign, it was revealed to all by a young boy named Oscar who carried Ozpin's cane and energy, that Jaune Arc was descended from the last King of Vale – the very one who ended the last Great War. Many didn't believe it until the death of Yang Xiao Long that drove the once dormant semblance within him to waken. All it took was for her to sacrifice herself by giving up the last bit of aura she had.

 _Yang_ … Jaune wondered. _How is she? Probably enjoying her time in Patch._

Unbeknownst to him, a large stray tear dropped from his left eye, trailing against his cheek. Her death was a wakeup call for the Arc. Despite being able to strike down their enemies and push Salem's forces back – his friends still ended up dying and in the end, it was all for naught as Salem somehow managed to win. She managed to bring him and his forces to their last leg in the sands of Vacuo, surrounded by the ruins of Shade Academy.

"What can I do to change the future?" Jaune asked himself.

The man huffed, scratching his beard. "I'd start by finding out where Cinder is. After all, she was the key in the Fall of Beacon."

"Cinder Fall…" He whispered. "Any idea where to look?"

"That, I cannot help you." The older version laughed. "You'll have to figure that one out on your own. But I will give a hint, try Hei Xiong. Also known as Junior – he runs a club down in Vale, deals with the shady side of business. If you remember – he helped Yang and Neptune try to find Roman Torchwick in our second semester at Beacon."

"That's right…" Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "Think he'll croak if he does know?"

"Not too sure." The man fell into the same pose. "But if you play your cards right – you'll have ears and eyes in the underworld and in the streets. Besides, every _king_ needs a spymaster and an army."

"No one knows that yet." Jaune cried. "Hell, I'm certain my own family doesn't know. Else, my father would have fought tooth and nail to become King of Vale."

"Oh, naïve little me." Older Jaune bellowed with laughter. "There is so much that you don't know."

"Keep in mind, I am you and you are me." The boy glared. "What information you have is what I have. So why can't I remember?!"

"It has been a few days since you've awoken in the past." Older Jaune responded. "Slowly but surely, as new memories are made – the old ones are removed and replaced. You can't remember because you've already deviated from the timeline, doing things differently, reacting differently, responding differently – everything has an effect, Jaune. And right now, the Butterfly Effect is in full swing."

"Tell me. Now." Jaune said with a threatening tone.

"No."

Suddenly, all color had disappeared. The image of an older man disappeared as well. His eyes registered his surroundings, finding his white and gold room, painted and decorated accordingly. X-Ray and Vav posters on the walls, Spruce Willis movies stacked neatly upon a shelf against the TV. His bed was neat, already done and barely ruffled, despite his meditative trance. On the far side of the room, a collection of fake weapons made from wood and other non-lethal material, leaned against the wall, stacked as neatly as the rest of his belongings.

Rising from his bed, he stretched, shedding the Pumpkin Pete sweater revealing his shirtless form. Strong muscles – definitely from how skinny he is – and long legs. He sighed at his sheer luck. It would be another nine months before he could even attempt to apply to Beacon. Knowing the future was a serious pain and honestly, the Sixteen-year-old didn't know what to do with his free time.

"Jaune?"

Jaune snapped up, quickly throwing a muscle shirt on, he collapsed onto the bed, pulling a comic book to read. "Yes, Mom?"

"Jaune…" A soft voice came from behind the doorway. A beautiful woman walked in, followed by a wolf's tail. "You're reading a comic book, this late in the day? After learning what you did to Doré a few days ago, I would have assumed you'd be outside training. Especially since your father practically demands to train you now."

"I'm just tired…" He frowned. "I guess showing that I wasn't a complete failure changed his mind."

"Jaune…" She frowned. "Your father doesn't think that at all. He's just…"

"Difficult?" He rolled his eyes. "Seems fair that he'd use his hardened skin and emotions on us."

The Faunus sighed. "It's harder to explain than that, Jaune…just get some rest if you are so tired."

"Marie…" Jaune spoke up, sapphire eyes slowly rising from the carpet of his room. "Thank you."

"For?" The woman gave Jaune a small look of confusion.

"For being the mother, I never knew." The boy laid back, tossing the comic book back into its holding bin and kicked his legs into the mattress. "You've raised us the best you can and even gave us two more sisters…though I'm sure the Arc family could do well with less women…"

"Oh hush, Jaune." She cried with laughter. "You're sounding like your father, Claude."

"Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, son."

Just as the door shut, a searing pain burned through his brain. Marie's screams echoed in his eardrums. The howling roars of Grimm Beringel and the high-pitched screech of Nuckelavee followed suit. A hand rushed to his chest to stop his racing heart. The other hand fell to the bed sheets, gripping the linen and fabric for dear life. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as the memories were vivid within his thoughts – the death of all he held dear, the blinding of Hazel, the death of Mercury and Emerald, and his first solo kill of a Nuckelavee. The destruction of the island of Vytal – the last island base he had before being pushed into Sanus.

 _I won't let any of you die…not this time._ He thought to himself. _They said I am a King…what King lets his friends and family die helpless deaths…_

 _I will change history._ _I will make sure I do._

* * *

Jaune stood still, bare-chested, save for the leather armor covering his left pectoral. Thigh guards of leather fell to cover his tattered jeans. With a bored look, a live-steel arming sword swung through the air in preparation for the spar. Across the field stood three retainers of the Arc family. They too wore the same clothing and armor. Two were human and one was a ram horned Faunus. One wielded a greatsword, massive beyond belief; another wielded an axe and the Faunus wielded a sword.

"I'm ready." The Arc called with a courage he never mustered before. "Are you?"

"Master Arc…" The Faunus responded. "Please, your aura isn't unlocked – you will not heal if our blades hit you. Please reconsider this."

"Don't worry." Jaune smiled. "It's okay. I'll just make sure to not get hit."

All heads turned to face Doré holding a red flag and a white flag. With a nod at the men gathered on either side of the sparring field, she quickly raised the red flag, signaling the beginning of the spar. Men and women, servants and guards of the compound stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. All seven sisters had gathered, eyes planted with Jaune and what he was going to do.

Taking a deep breath, he wasted no time.

Rushing ahead, he swung his blade forward, clashing with that of the Ram Faunus. The amount of power he put into it, sent the guard skidding back, creating a massive opening between himself and the two human opponents. In the crowd, Doré's jaw dropped at the sheer strength behind the attack – even Clair was surprised.

Using the agility, he trained years to cultivate, Jaune flipped about dodging and weaving between axe attacks and greatsword swings. He surprised himself – he hasn't even broken a sweat. Using his smaller frame to his advantage, he aimed about, attacking at weak spots in their aura. His blade sliced against their bodies and leather armor, beaming at the invisible shield. The man growled against the constant pain and was suddenly knocked from the sparring circle, signifying his disqualification. Rosé actually jumped to her feet, cheering and clapping wildly for her little brother.

Turning his attention to the second human – a man that was almost an entire foot taller than him, charged with a greatsword, easily as tall as he who wielded it. The giant of a man swung the beastly creation as if it were as light as a feather. The Arc dodged the massive blade, not once daring to meet the edge with his shield. Swerving about, hairs in check and peripherals watched, he jumped around the man's wide swing.

Forcing all the strength he could muster, he rammed his foot into the man's cheek, breaking his stance and mid-swing assault. The amount of power left him in a daze, stumbling like a maniac. Now the brute was disabled, he could turn his attention to the ram Faunus. Jaune charged ahead, beating his shoulder against the man's bare chest, knocking him back once again. As the man turned dizzy, the Faunus charged up, head pointed down and horns ready to mow him down.

He only smirked, bringing his shield up ready to clash with the Faunus. While the man cheered within, crying out with happiness, he didn't take into consideration what Jaune was planning. At the absolute last second, Jaune pulled away, sidestepping the Faunus as he dashed ahead, tripping over the sparing ring borders and landed on his face.

"You tried." Jaune smirked.

The last opponent slowly stumbled, doing what he can to maintain his consciousness. But such a thing was no good against Jaune Arc. Jumping forward, he shoved his knee into the man's abdomen, breaking his aura and his balance completely. His entire body actually glowed an electric pink-red as the knee dug deeper into his muscles. Now, if Jaune had his aura, he was certain he would've been able to launch the man back a few feet.

Relenting, the man collapsed to his knees, grasping his stomach for a few moments. But that moment of reprieve was short lived – Jaune launched his foot forward, shoving his foot into the man's face, breaking his aura completely and knocking him from the sparring field.

"J-Jaune w-wins!"

* * *

"Jaune…" The voice brought him from his mental musings.

It has been a month since he had returned to the past. Slowly acclimating to the time period, training and bonding stronger with his sisters and step-mother. His semblance was – as he assumed – locked along with his aura. Despite it all, he trained harder than ever before, catching the attention of the maids and butlers off the Arc family compound. Namely, the attention of his father.

"Yes, father?" Jaune looked up. "What did you need to see me for?"

The old grizzled man chuckled. "Since when could a father not speak with his son when he pleases?"

"Now I know you need something." The young boy's face faulted.

"You seventeenth birthday is coming." Claude smiled. "I'm certain you'll want something for your birthday."

The boy gave his father a confused look. "What?"

"What?"

Jaune looked at him with narrowed eyes, almost in disbelief of what he was hearing. Before he could ask what the ulterior motive was, the door behind the man opened revealing none other than Marie Arc, the new matriarch of the family. Her wolf tail danced behind her as she rested a soft hand on the Arc's shoulder. The wrinkles on her face, slowly growing as defined as Claude's. Her hair waved softly, dirty blonde and falling from the large bun she wore it in.

"Your father and I have been deeply impressed by how hard you're working to better yourself and physical condition." She smiled. "While, it was against our wishes to send you to Beacon or any Huntsman Academy you have even managed to best your sisters, Doré and Clair in hand-to-hand combat and live steel."

"You've impressed me beyond what I could have imagined." Claude nodded his head. "Now, let me ask you this, Jaune…do you want to still be a Huntsman? Or would you like to be something…greater?"

 _Oh, don't you dare._ Jaune glared inwardly. _Curious…if I never decided to fake my way into Beacon and leave…could this have been my future – being a King, nonetheless?_

"What do you mean?" The Arc stared at his father with a blank expression.

"What do you know of the Arc family?" He rose from his chair, pacing through the grand study.

"We're an old family name in Vale; lost some territory and prestige in recent years but we are still prominent in Valean politics…hell, you're a councilman."

"Exactly." Claude turned to face the boy. "Politics in Vale and the Four Kingdoms of Remnant are slowly growing more tense as the days burn away. Eighty Years ago, the Great War was ended by the last King of Vale."

"I know this part – he died without any heirs after building the Huntsman Academies and bringing peace to Remnant." Jaune finished. "What does this have to do with the Valean Council?"

"There are a few very famous and powerful families in Vale – ours included – that hold seats on the Valean Council." Claude turned back to pace his study. "Among the families, there are two – the Arcs and the Winchesters."

 _Winchester?!_ He hid his surprise well; Marie couldn't even smell the sudden rush of chemicals to his brain.

"Eighty years ago, the House of Arc and House of Winchester were fiercely loyal to the King of Vale. Each had a special relationship to the King, right and left hand of the monarch, respectively." Claude continued. "Depending on who you ask, the King last edict before he died, named Croco Winchester and his House as the new royal line for as long as they have sons. Now if you ask any of our allies and if my father was still here; he'd tell you, Joan Arc – the sister of Jon Arc, your Great-Great-Grandfather – was the secret wife and lover of the last King. Her family line died, moving on to her brother's line – _our_ line."

"Y-You're telling me…" Jaune trailed off. "That I'm a prince?!"

"I'm saying that you _could_ be a prince." Claude corrected. "Be a Huntsman or be the Prince Vale deserves."

"You will have to make this decision."

* * *

 **So, Jaune's birth mom died giving birth to him and Dore and Clair**

 **his two toddler siblings are little half Faunus couple I randomly thought up**

 **Marie is derived from the Heberew word for sea.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	3. The Houses of Vale

**Yay! Another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Houses of Vale**

Weeks had passed, leaving nothing but uncertainty and confusion. Jaune stared at his feet and for the first time since awaking in the past, he was at a loss. Eyes trailed about, landing upon the calendar slowly getting marked off, revealed this was the day he forged his transcripts and headed off to Beacon with Crocea Mors and a head full of dreams. His memories ruefully replayed in his mind. _If you come back, don't worry, it just wasn't meant to be._

Hands wrapped around his kneecaps, strength barely able to register against his steel bones. The boy could remember filling out the transcripts he'd managed to pry from his father's office in the past. Form after form, names, numbers and classifications for weapons and armor. A small smile grew on his face, chuckling at his naivety. The information he put down was shoddy at best, easily determinable as fake and fraudulent. Somehow, Ozpin knew from the start about Jaune and believed in him so much, the old headmaster tossed him into a school for killing monsters with absolutely no training whatsoever.

Almost as if fate had intervened and kept him going strong after all this time. The Arc could feel the sorrow growing in his chest. If he wanted to keep to the timeline he remembered – he would have to declare his intention to become a Huntsman. Become a warrior and hero like Joan and Jon; like Doré and Clair. But there was this talk of becoming king – starting as a councilman in the Council of Vale. The idea of learning politics from shadowing his father was exciting and spoke volumes of what was possible to learn in the quest to become King to stand against Salem and her ilk.

But Beacon; RWBY, JNPR, CFVY. The eleven huntsmen-in-training meant the world to him in the past – forging friendships that lasted until the very end. Each person had a name, a face, a personality that was completely unique and every member molded him into being the very person he could look into the mirror and be proud of. He sighed to himself – it was a difficult decision after all. But before he could continue his mental musings, a knock on his door was heard.

"C'mon in, Doré…I'm just thinking." Jaune bellowed.

Quickly, the door swung open to reveal the short cropped blonde hair of his beloved older sister. She walked along the clean wooden flooring, feet dragging through the fibrous and soft rugs. Collapsing beside her brother, she leaned back, spreading her arms upon his bed.

"I was told to let you know that dad decided to invite one of his buddies on the Valean Council." She sighed. "A Tanager Winchester, I believe his name was."

 _Cardin's dad?_ Jaune's face expressed no emotion. _But if Cardin was a no-good racist, I can only imagine what his father must be like…but Marie!_

"Who else would be coming?" He turned his head to the calendar.

"Well I heard he was bringing his son – Cardin I think his name was? And the sons of his retainers." Doré shrugged in his mattress. "I assume, Cardin is there to give you an idea of how a Huntsman should be and Tanager himself is going to talk to you about being a Councilman. Jaune…"

"Doré?" The boy turned to face his sister with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"May I give you my honest opinion?"

With a shrug, the blond boy nodded.

"I don't want you to be a Huntsman nor a Valean Councilman…" Doré turned in the bed, back facing her brother. "I mean…we won't be able to see each other for a long time and afterwards, it'll be nothing but missions…I'm already in my second year at Shade Academy and I know…Clair and I are just lucky that we're able to take a simple bullhead back home…"

"What makes you think I won't go to Shade either?" Jaune gave her a cheeky smile.

Doré glared with a knowing smirk. "You trying to tell me that the Beacon Academy magazine and date marking on your calendar are just for show? I mean, Beacon's a great school and all I suppose. If I didn't know any better, I would have assumed that you would've ran away to go to Beacon. After all – your training never stuck until recently."

 _Ironic._ Jaune mused. "Well…"

"You've got some serious gut, Jaune." Doré smiled brightly. "C'mon, let's go downstairs and greet the Winchesters."

With a shuddering sigh, the Arc rose from his seat on his bed and was subsequently tossed pieces of armor, bracers, greaves and even a breastplate. Sliding through each piece of protective metal, he looked presentable and intimidating. Save for the scraggly head of hair he had. Sighing to himself, the Arc walked along, boots echoing against the wooden flooring as he waltzed through the halls of his massive home.

While he always chalked his family's riches to being Councilmen, learning he was descended from the King – even being the righthand of the great monarch and descendants – everything made sense. Four of his seven sisters came before him, his father's attempt at a son was quite apparent. Even with how open the world of Remnant was, to be a king, to reclaim a seat of power – a son was required to continue the family line without muddling the family line.

 _Just like how Jacque Schnee ruined the Schnee family name._ Jaune fell silent once again. _Weiss…I wonder how you're doing…_

His easy expression dropped at the thought of his first genuine crush. Weiss had given everything she had to give when they reunited in Haven Academy. She had changed so much when he saw her again after the Fall. The once dubbed Ice Queen even jumped to embrace him. They cried tears of happiness and frustration as every member shared their adventures and misadventures. For the first time, he felt a real friendship budding with Weiss. Sadly, the last time he ever saw her was the battle for Atlas – Cardin did his best but lost his leg along with his entire team and Weiss and Yang lost their lives.

The boy's sapphire blues drifted to the floor, following after Doré. When Yang died, Ruby lost her mind – the silver eyed power returning tenfold, but after Weiss' death, Ruby and Blake changed completely. Cardin was fitted with a new leg but his team was dead. Nora had lost her voice and appetite after the loss of the Ice Queen. Neptune wept and had half a mind to blame Cardin if it weren't for Sun and the rest of his team stepping in to knock some sense into the blue haired Huntsman. What followed after was nothing short of a grand scale execution – the entire Schnee family and staff, even the employees of the Schnee dust factories and mines were exterminated by their Faunus employees and White Fang – live on the hacked television networks. Thus, marked the fall of Atlas and Solitas.

His fists clenched tightly and if it were not for his gloves, he would have drawn blood. _All because of Salem and that woman Cinder. I swear…I will find a way to stop them, even if no one believes me._

"Ah, Doré, Jaune!" Their father cried with happiness. "It's good that you two have decided to come down."

Their boots clapped against the wooden stairs that swerved about before coming to an end in the grand foyer of their massive home. Jaune stood between Doré and Clair with their step-mother, Marie, holding the two youngest at Clair's left. On Doré's right, Violette and Rosé stood, wearing frilly dresses denoting their color scheme. Rosemary stood at Violette's right, hands behind her back and long dark hair falling to her mid back. Her dark green dress with white accents fit her well. Looking to his sisters; Doré, Clair and himself were the only ones dressed in armor.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal blinding white light from the outside world. Servants welcomed the visitors, revealing a small entourage of men dressed in plate armor – clearly prepared for anything. At the head of the troupe, a man with short cropped orange-red hair swayed to the right stood at an impressive six feet and seven inches. His armor was a near replica of Cardin's but displayed a more regal and magnificent eagle. At his side, a broadsword rested with a kite shield on his back. A stark contrast to his son's choice of weaponry.

But what he did next, surprised Jaune. "Claude! Marie! Where are my best friends at?!"

His eyes nearly popped from his skull, as did most of CRDL. Marie's tail wagged as she laughed and Claude walked forward, embracing the Winchester patriarch with a tight hug. Marie, despite being a Faunus did the same and even received a kiss on each cheek from Tanager. Jaune's jaw visibly dropped in disbelief.

"Incredible!" He cried. "Two more?! Claude, don't you think you've had enough children?"

"Why, I need more than one son after all!" The Arc laughed heartily.

Marie though gave Tanager a raised brow. "Think I can't handle it, Tan?"

"I said no such thing, my fair lady!" The Winchester bellowed with laughter. "Claude, you must introduce me to your children! I have heard so much about them but never once had the honor."

"Of course, Tan!" Claude led the man to the front of the line. "This is my eldest, Rosemary – graduated from Shade academy four years ago and is currently working as a defense contractor for the SDC branch in Sanus."

"Damn that Jacque though." Tanager snickered. "The pay makes it worth dealing with his incessant babbling, eh?"

Rosemary actually laughed. "Indeed. Four thousand Lien per successful delivery is well worth the _training_ meetings."

"I like her." Tanager shook her hand with a fierce grip that the woman had no trouble matching.

"These two are my next; Violette and Rosé." Claude smiled. "Rosé is a student at a business school and Violette will start working in a bookshop in Vale soon."

"A civilian life is a better one than constantly on the move as a huntress after all." Tanager nodded his head; smile never once leaving his face. "Say, how old are you two?"

"Twenty years old, sir." Violette answered with a timid expression.

"My, you may call me Uncle Tan if you wish! No need for unnecessary formalities." The Winchester shook their hands before moving on.

"And these three – my triplets." He smiled wistfully. "The last of Adrienne's children."

"The eldest, Doré is currently in her second year at Shade along with her younger sister Clair." Claude boasted proudly. "They were given acceptance early after unlocking their semblance at a young age at Shadow Beginners Combat in Vacuo, and currently are the youngest second year team at Shade Academy. And between them is their brother – my only son – Jaune."

But instead of the usual laughter and beaming smiles that Tanager had, his blue eyes locked with Jaune's almost like a deer in headlights. But before the confrontation could get awkward, a smile spread across his face, nearly splitting his appearance in two. Reaching forward, the Winchester shook Jaune's extended hand with vigor, surprised at how strong the boy's grip was.

"Jaune…" Tan smiled. "I can see greatness in your future…no matter the path you take – Huntsman or Councilman. If you accept it – Remnant will shake to its very core if you release your potential."

Doré and Clair looked at Jaune with wide eyes – hell his entire family did. Claude actually shut his mouth and stared at his friend, bashful and almost surprised by what the Winchester said. Looking to his wife, Marie felt the same, eyes wide like plates. The son of the Arc House though, simply smiled and bowed his head lightly.

"Thank you, Lord Winchester." The Arc responded. "It means a lot coming from you."

"See, Cardin!" Tanager turned his head to face his embarrassed and slightly angry son. "This is how you treat superiors with respect!"

"And for the last two – Margaux and Aurore." The little toddler twins giggled when Marie happily handed the pair to the Winchester.

"Oh? What's this?" Tanager gleefully smiled. "Wolf ears for Margaux and tail for Aurore? Their eyes, Claude! Pearl for Margaux and a mix of greens and blues for Aurore? They will be absolutely beautiful when they grow!"

 _Okay…_ Jaune thought to himself, leaning forward along with the rest of his sisters. _This is nowhere close to what I expected from the Winchester family._ The little half-Faunus toddlers giggled and laughed when Tanager spun them around. _Not even close. But if Tanager likes Faunus, why the hell does Cardin hate them?_

His blue eyes trailed over to spy the hateful expressions on CRDL's faces. Dove, despite his closed eyes, his deepening glare was enough to tell the Arc how he felt. Russel and Sky were more reserved on their anger, especially in the presence of so many people. Cardin though; wasn't holding his punches, gritting his teeth, seething to a boiling point. The Winchester was obviously hurt and enraged by Faunus – Jaune never got to explore that dialogue in the past – the war never gave them a chance to talk personally in great length.

"Well, now that you've introduced your family, it's about time I did the same." Tanager turned to his entourage. "I apologize that Dahlia wasn't able to come – she's taking care of my youngest daughter, Blair. She did however want me to extend her greeting and customary introduction of family."

Cardin visibly tensed at the mention of his mother and younger sister. Jaune tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowing at the Winchester heir.

"This is my son, Cardin." Claude reached forward, shaking the boy's hand, surprised and quite impressed with his massive strength. "He was accepted into Beacon along with the children of my retainers."

"Beacon?" The Arc patriarch nodded his head in thought. "My son is thinking of going to Beacon as well. Maybe you two might end up being brother teams."

Cardin nodded his head, clearly trying to force his smile. "I'll be looking forward to seeing him there."

Just then, the Winchester forced his hand forward, still grinding his teeth. A part of Jaune almost shot forward to attack the man but stopped when Doré placed a hand on his shoulder. Cardin shook hands with Marie, obviously holding his breath and fake smile. The Faunus matriarch of the family seemed to not notice and kept smiling away. As if the gods themselves were trying to avoid any unfavorable scenarios, Claude and Tanager were already on the move with introductions.

"And these are the sons of my retainers – Russel Thrush, son of Hamilton Thrush."

Claude examined the green haired boy and nodded his head. "While your muscles are lacking, I sense speed and skill within you. You'll be a good hunter."

The son of Arc winced. Russel was impaled by a White Fang spear in Atlas when Jaune and his forces tried to defend the SDC headquarters.

"Dove Bronzewing, son of Egret Bronzewing." Tanager spoke with pride, almost at the level of Cardin's introduction.

"Your blade is also a gun?" Claude asked with a raised brow. When Dove responded with a simple nod, a smile broke on the Arc's face. "That's good. Long range and medium range capabilities."

Dove was struck down in Atlas shortly before Cardin lost his leg. Jaune could remember seeing the Bronzewing scion take on a pack of Creeps and even a few Arma Gigas Grimm without even worrying for his health. He did everything he could, taking the Creeps down with relative ease and even one of the Arma Gigas Grimm, but in the end, he too fell, scarring Cardin till the end.

"Last is Sky Lark, son of Stratus Lark."

"Aye, a sense of belonging resides within you." Claude tilted his head. "You are important to this team, as well as everyone else on it. Sky, don't abandon your friends regardless of the situation."

Sky. Jaune could remember vividly what happened to him. His halberd broke in the middle of battle, shattering on an Arma Gigas. He was nearly down for the count until he saw Cardin lying in the snow, legless and bleeding out. In his rage, he teamed up with Weiss, grabbed Cardin's mace and took on the army of giant Grimm, doing everything they can but in the end, he jumped into one of the massive swords to protect Weiss.

 _If only I were faster…_ Jaune's head lowered. _He died for nothing…_

CRDL forced their smiles, each one as Marie shook their hands and even went so far as to give them customary hugs. She was loving and kind but for some reason, the boys were incredibly uncomfortable in her presence. It irked Jaune that he didn't spend time to talk to them about it beforehand. But soon enough, the introductions ended and the heads of both families, moved on to speak in more private reception.

"Hey." Jaune spoke over the commotion. "Cardin, right?"

"Yeah." The orange haired teen looked down at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you forced your smiles when my step-mom walked up to you."

CRDL's eyes widened together, gathering the attention of a few of the Winchester men-at-arms following behind and his sisters. Cardin was caught aghast, actually taking a step back from the blond boy of the Arc family.

"I did no such thing." Cardin laughed nervously.

Jaune didn't move, face remaining neutral. "I know you dislike Faunus, Cardin. I can practically smell it off of you and your team. If you have a problem with them, you can leave it at the door. This is my home, I will not tolerate discrimination on my property."

Suddenly, a little hand wrapped around his leg, pulling at his shirt peering beneath his cuirass. Looking down, Margaux's pearl eyes glimmered slightly as she tried to get his attention. Her blonde hair mixed with brown locks waved in the winds rushing in from the outside world. With a sigh, Jaune bent down and picked the toddler up, hoisting her against his chest. Her pearl eyes stared at Cardin, wolf ears twitching slightly.

"Hug." She said with a stern tone.

A laugh echoed from Jaune's lungs as he wrapped his arms around the little girl. As if she had awoken a strength of ten men, she pushed herself from his arms and turned to Cardin, pearl eyes staring into his soul. Throwing her arms up she spoke the same word, this time looking at the Winchester heir. Both men felt their jaws drop and an awkward air fell upon them.

"Margaux, you can't just ask random–"

"Hug." She said once more, this time with more heat.

"Look, Cardin, I'm sorry!" Jaune laughed nervously as he tried to turn away.

"Hug…" Her neutral expression slowly dropped as the blond man tried to leave. "Hug…"

A loud, powerful exasperated sigh echoed from behind. "Jaune! Just give her to me. She wants a hug, she can get one."

The rest of CRDL stared at Cardin with wide, plate-like eyes. Jaune himself felt the same. Turning on his heels, Margaux's expression did a complete one-eighty and now, she had a great beaming smile on her face. Sharing a look, Jaune and Cardin nodded before the exchange of toddlers began.

As soon as Cardin's arms clasped onto the little half-Faunus toddler, she shot her little arms around his broad neck. He jumped at how quickly she did it too. But after a while, she nuzzled deeper into him, already asleep. Her wolf ears twitched, rubbing against the back of his own ears, tickling him slightly. If anything, Blair would do the same when he'd hold her, no matter how much he tried to ignore her.

"That's the quickest I've ever seen her knock out." Doré spoke as she walked up to the group. "Good job, Cardin. Never thought someone as brawny as you could be a decent babysitter. I'm actually impressed."

Dove and Russel shared a snicker while Sky actually broke into full laughter. But were immediately silenced when Cardin turned to face them, red faced and furrowed brows.

"You wanna wake the toddler?!" He hissed under his breath. "Having a little sister…"

Cardin froze before the two Arcs. His eyes darkened and trailed to the floor, all the while holding Margaux almost protectively. "I'm sorry…take her."

"Actually…" Jaune smirked. "I think she looks comfortable."

Sky once again burst into laughter, holding his sides. Much to Cardin's chagrin, even Doré began to giggle at his misfortune. But his eyes landed on the sleeping form of the young half-human, half-Faunus child. She looked nothing like the White Fang that killed his real mother; she looked nothing like the White Fang that killed his elder brother. His heart raced within his chest, meeting her own little heartbeat resonating in his breastplate.

For the first time since arriving in their little plot of land, Cardin actually cracked a smile. He held Margaux with less protection and more care, letting her rest calm and easy against his shoulder. Catching the eyes of Jaune's sisters, the rest of the Arc children waltzed along, conversing with the men of the Winchester House.

But as the conversation and blossoming friendships continued, Jaune fell back, watching from afar. Cardin was hiding something – something he never cared to speak of. Even in the future – past – Cardin was never one to really indulge others of how he was feeling, always leaving such _frivolous_ things to Huntresses and _pansy_ Huntsmen.

He could see his thoughts rushing and billowing in his eyes, almost like windows directly to his soul. The man was damaged far beyond what he liked to let people see. Even now, he was hiding it beneath his strong, sturdy and confident demeanor. While his smile may be real now, his care for Margaux may be genuine, he still hid something within his heart; something that was only going to eat away at the Winchester if he didn't do something about it.

 _That's for another day…_ Jaune sighed to himself. _Now…I need to get to know CRDL and tell my father what I've decided._

 _I'm going to be a Huntsman._

* * *

 **Well this chapter was a doozie to write.**

 **So yeah; Team CRDL is one of the more underestimated teams  
given no character development aside from not being douche nozzles anymore  
and the countless fanfiction that give the CRDL turning decent fix**

 **Either way; yeah. _DAMN FAUNUS HALF BREEDS_**

 **ja ne**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	4. Yellow

**Ohho! Another Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Yellow**

Smoke rose into the night sky, like great pillars reaching for the heavens. The shattered moon of Remnant glimmered down upon the great city of Vale. Small restaurants were open, inviting young couples and groups of friends together for late night dinners and drinks. Laughter was heard echoing between streets and alleyways, bouncing off walls and concrete roads. Dust shops rang softly as money funneled in from aspiring huntsmen to veteran mercenaries.

But that was the beautiful, tourist attracting Vale proper. The streets winded about, leaving the safety of the great shipping docks. Drifting further and further away from Beacon cliff and the Valean Council building in the center of the city; lights turned dim and neon signs of a light red glowed in the alleyways and unprotected streets. Gangs walked about, smoking their cigarettes and cigars, weapons in hand and sheathed against their waists.

A man walked these very streets, black hoodie over his body matched with black pants and black combat boots. He walked past gang after gang, they were none the wiser. While his aura wasn't completely unlocked, the semblances he'd absorbed remained within him and activated regardless. The semblance didn't feed off of Aura; instead it fed off of his physical strength. Strangely enough; no sibling of his, nor his father offered to unlock his aura – not like he asked or anything. There was only one person he wanted to do it. Sadly, she was probably still in Mistral on an airship to Vale.

Regardless of his thoughts; the semblance worked perfectly, hiding him from view of man and beast. Walking by more gangsters, the ragged clothes and dirty oversized hand-me-downs were replaced. The dirty, broken streets were replaced with pristine and well-kept streets. The gangsters, scraggly and foolish were outdated and men wearing suits and actual armor for some, patrolled this side of Vale's underworld.

In lit alleys, illegal betting and chicken fights can be heard. Men shouted and cried out in defeat when their brave chicken warrior died. Lien and insults were thrown back and forth with the syndicates watching with careful eyes. Let the fools indulge themselves – don't let property break. The man continued on his path, ignoring the gangsters and passerby men and women. Prostitutes and thrill seekers laid out against buildings with dull looks on their faces was a common scene.

While he won't say he was new to the Red-Light districts of Vale, he will say he doesn't particularly enjoy them. But along the way, a scuffle was heard. He immediately halted and ran up to one of the few darkened alleys to find a man getting his face beaten in. Around him, almost five different men bearing animal features ganged up on him. Lead pipes and steel rods in their hands, beating the man senselessly. He begged, cried out and even gave reasons but Jaune didn't care.

A group of people, men and women alike left a brightly lit casino and converged on his sidewalk, ignoring the Faunus on the verge of killing someone. Without thinking; he ceased the semblance hiding him from plain sight and suddenly appeared. Women and men, both high and drunk jumped, screaming in terror at his arrival. Hood still drawn over his head, he took off into the alleyway, fists clenched and bracers armed beneath his hoodie sleeves.

Smashing his fist into the firs Faunus in his way, the man fell forward, gripping the back of head. When he turned to face his assailant, Jaune felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The Faunus wore the Grimm masks of the White Fang.

Jaune quickly dodged an incoming kick, letting it collide with the wall beside him. Taking advantage, he kicked the left leg out from under the Faunus. The man fell with a cry, only to be avenged by another. This Faunus had brass knuckles bejeweled in spikes. Shooting his arms together, Jaune caught the attack between his bracers, almost stretching the fabric of his sweater sleeves. He jumped back, taking the Faunus with him, tripping him over his friend still on the ground.

Using the strength he'd retrained for, he flipped the White Fang operative to face his back to the growing crowd in the street. Jumping, his foot shot forward, the soles of the boot connecting so hard, dust and debris that gathered on the Faunus's clothing actually blasted off. The man flew back, mask falling from his face to reveal two horns that slowly began to protrude from his forehead. Thankfully, he was unconscious.

Turning his attention to the remaining Faunus, Jaune send a wide roundhouse kick, digging his foot into the recuperated Faunus. He tripped over his weight, slowly losing balance. But before he could fall, the Arc grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled the Faunus toward him. Sending his knee with as much power as he had during his training spar, he broke through the operative's aura, sparking and severing his shield. As the man began to collapse onto his shoulder, he flipped the man around, shoving him into a wall. Once the man's head met the bricks, without aura to protect him, he was immediately knocked unconscious.

Barely a minute had passed and he'd already taken two down. Jaune smirked to himself, feeling mighty confident in his abilities. Now that almost two months passed, he was in Vale early, much to the behest of his parents and siblings. He had some things to do; some people to meet and most importantly, some reconnaissance to conduct. Cinder was on the move somewhere and he was going to do absolutely everything he can to find her. But that didn't mean he couldn't beat some White Fang operatives into the dirt before doing so.

He quickly dodged an incoming swipe with a lead pipe. Just as it passed his head, he shot his hands out once again, catching this Faunus by surprise. Boxing the Faunus's arm in a lock, he slid his arm along the length of the appendage, just stopping at the lead pipe held with a vice-like grip. His blue eyes narrowed at the other two Faunus, slowly drawing out their firearms and handguns. Tightening his hold on the Faunus, he moved and forced his prisoner to move with him, forcing those behind to reevaluate their strategy multiple times.

Of course, the Faunus tried to fight back, sending kick after kick and even tried to overpower the Arc but every attempt was met with a counter or even worse, retaliation. With each attempt, Jaune grew more amused and more confident. Once the remaining White Fang dropped their firearms and replaced their weapons with swords, he cackled with excitement.

Yanking the lead pipe from the Faunus's hand, he took the weapon for himself and smashed the pipe into the operative's forehead. The power behind the strike was so great, it not only shattered the Grimm mask and aura, but it also cracked his skull beneath. He had deer ears, hidden by his White Fang hood. As blood began to pool at the point of impact, Jaune hurled the lead pipe with wind whistling in its wake. Without much surprise, the pipe was deflected, spinning and away before lodging into the brick wall to his left.

"Who are you?!" One of the remaining Faunus cried. "Do you even know who we are?!"

"White Fang." Jaune glared beneath his hood. "You're degenerate scum that want nothing but power. You don't care for Humankind or Faunus kind. Don't kid yourselves."

"How dare you?!" The White Fang operative roared. "This man was demonizing my people, extorting my people! What would you know, human?! You don't know what it's like to lose everything to your worst enemy!"

Jaune looked up, blue eyes slowly bleeding to a dark demonic red. "That's where you're wrong."

With a flick of his wrist, a beautiful white sheath shot from his left sweater sleeve. With agility and speed unlike any other, his right hand caught the sheath by the sword within. Clasping the sheath to his left forearm, he drew the blade revealing its radiant beauty. Even in the darkness of the alleyway and the soft light of Remnant's shattered moon, Crocea Mors glowed relentlessly.

The blade was a standard broadsword, slightly longer than it was originally. The fuller of the blade was filled in with bronze inlets tapering to a point in the center of the blade on either side. The crossguard was made of bronze and gold, sharp and pointing towards the blade. The handle was thicker with a more ornate gold and bronze pommel. The shield was broader, thicker and received a similar upgrade. A gold-bronze mix, outlining the shield and at the bottom, an ornate design represented something that he dared not tell anyone yet.

"You like it?" Jaune smiled. "It's called Crocea Mors. In other words, Yellow Death!"

* * *

Using the borrowed semblance once again, people gasped when he suddenly disappeared. Two dead White Fang operatives and three unconscious ones were all that remained of that fight. The man they had beaten disappeared at the onset of the vicious bout. None of that mattered – the people, too high and drunk to give a damn moved along, letting the cops flood the area with flashlights and blaring sirens.

He slipped past the cops and robots, even grabbing a couple ID's and wallets just in case. Being who he was, he didn't want to walk around toting his _own_ money. Why not let other people steal money he stole from someone else? Continuing along, the number of syndicate gangsters grew to almost suffocating size. Each one wore black suits but their ties differed in color, denoting which syndicate they belonged to; almost ridiculous if you asked Jaune. He relented of course, being quickly reminded that he himself is a – by all intents and purposes – a noble of Vale. Syndicates were no different from the noble families of Vale.

With a sigh, the blue ties disappeared, being replaced by men with red ties and even red shades. _At night_. He looked up and found that this was the location. _Junior's._

Walking to the front door, a brawny gangster put a hand to his shoulder and gave him a stern look through those crimson lensed shades. He pulled out his wallet and drew out his ID; Jaune Arc, seventeen and a Huntsman-in-training. Jaune swiftly removed his hood, revealing the same disheveled blond hair in the picture and sapphire blue eyes that were hard to miss. The gangster handed the Arc his ID and grunted approval.

The doors were subsequently opened, revealing beaming lights and the intense smell of alcohol and smoke. The strobe lights moved quickly, blinking in and out before shooting over once again. The club was shaking, dancing and screaming loud with music and adult fun. He walked by, eyeing the various individuals partaking in alcohol and small doses of drugs. Across the way, the dance club was almost completely occupied. Smirking to himself, there was a reason he came on this day. Looking down at his scroll, he was right on schedule.

"Hey, can I speak to Junior?" The Arc walked up to the bar. Speaking with a tone of curiosity that lacked the timid undertones. "It's important."

The man at the bar gave him a look through the shades he wore. Jaune knew exactly what the man was thinking but shrugged anyway. He remembered a certain dragon and a story she loved to tell in great detail. Down to the very time she entered and the very moment she left. After all, it was her favorite story, aside from initiation at Beacon. Snapping from his reverie, he was suddenly flanked by two women, one with a pair of dark red feathers coming off an ear and the other with a white snowflake. Both had incredibly green eyes that could almost compete with Pyrrha, he'd say.

"Who are you?" The one with feathers whispered with a sultry tone.

"You're quite handsome." The other followed shortly after.

A drink slid against the bar and stopped in Jaune's open hand. "Thank you but…I need to speak with the big bear himself."

Both girls visibly tensed.

"So, the boy knows who I am." A booming voice echoed above the raging music. "Hei Xiong at your service. You are?"

"Jaune Arc." He responded. "Huntsman-in-training."

"What do you want with me?" Junior looked at the boy with narrowing eyes.

Jaune raised the drink to his lips, slowly sipping away. "I want your services for me and me alone. There's someone that I want to find and I was told that you'd be my best shot – after all, you're the man with all the right connections."

"Alright kid, who are you really?" Junior grabbed a hand gun from under the bar and placed it on the counter. "Better tell me now or I start shooting."

"Now, now, Junior." Jaune smirked to himself. "In about ten minutes, your buddy Roman Torchwick, my ticket to finding who I looking for, will arrive and ask for men. He'll probably regale about old times and try to play you like a damn fiddle. In fact, he will succeed. You will send your men to help him but you will use them to spy on him and his antics. I don't care for Torchwick – in fact I think he's kind of funny. What I want is to know who the hell he's working with and how to find her."

Junior and the two girls looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, his scroll rang. Junior jumped at the ringtone and quickly brought it out. Looking at the caller ID, it was Roman.

"Hey, Roman…" Junior spoke, nervously; eyes planted on Jaune. "How're you doing buddy–!"

Jaune shot his hand forward, holding Junior in place. The two girls immediately moved to fight him but stopped at the pleading look the Xiong held on his face. Sweat slowly built on the man's forehead as he listened to Roman speaking and the intense pressure of Jaune's godly grip.

"Yeah…no problem Roman." Hei responded.

"Don't worry about it buddy."

"No, it's nothing to be concerned about." Junior added. "Yes they're fine. Melanie, Miltia. Roman says hi…"

"Y-Yeah…ten minutes is reasonable." And with that last exchange, the scroll was shut and slammed onto the bar counter. Thanks to the music and near perfect construction of the bar, no one felt a damn thing or heard the impact.

Jaune released the man from his grasp, letting him gasp. "Now…if you still don't want to listen to what I'm saying then let me tell you this. About five minutes after Roman arrives and you agree to let him use your men for a quick job, a blonde girl, massive rack and beautiful lilac eyes will walk in and ask for a Strawberry Sunrise with a little umbrella. She will ask a few questions and if you don't answer in a way she approves of, you'll be sorry. After that, I'll be sure to come back to see if you reconsider my offer. Oh…and word of advice; don't call her blondie. Call her _sir_."

Rising from his seat, he took a heavy gulp of his drink before flipping the glass upside down and slamming it into the counter. Melanie and Miltia looked at him with wide eyes, almost brimming with endearment. Junior though, wiped the sweat from his brow with half a mind to reach for his handgun and start shooting. But he stopped, Jaune's eyes shifted from blue to a dark vermilion hue, almost scaring the hell out of him.

Guards and gangsters watched him as he headed for the entrance of the club. Before he left he turned to Junior with a small smirk and gave him a small nod before leaving. Just as Jaune left though, Roman appeared, bumping shoulders with the blond but he didn't seem to notice. Behind him a young woman walked with a small parasol in her arms. Melanie and Miltia immediately rushed up to greet them. After receiving a kiss on their cheeks, courtesy of Roman Torchwick, he walked happily towards his old friend, Hei Junior Xiong.

"Junior!" Roman called with a great smile on his face. Surprisingly, the cigar never left his lips. "What a pleasure it is to see you again, old friend."

"It's good to see you too, Roman." Hei responded with a less than enthusiastic voice. "I'm sorry, I'm just really caught up right now. Heavy stuff on my mind."

"Ah." The ginger smirked. "Don't worry about it, Junior. I got the thing that'll cheer you up."

* * *

The seventeen-year-old leaned against the wall of Junior's club, a bored look on his face. People saw him and immediately parted or did the best they can to get out of his way. He was annoyed and honestly boredom was killing him. He'd shed his sweater, feeling the heat boiling within. What was underneath, shocked a lot of people, Junior's guards included.

Around his chest, an ornately designed cuirass of pale white adorned with golden bronze accents reflected what little light the shattered moon could give. His shoulders were covered by pauldrons that were made of the same color scheme but were in the shape of Grimm faces. Ursa Major if one were to look close enough. Instead of blood red markings, they too were golden bronze accents. Lames fell from the pauldrons and covered the rest of his upper arms. Around his forearms, vambraces of the same type protected his wrists.

Crocea Mors was drawn, the blade resting on his shoulder and shield magnetically latched to his left bracer. While a part of him wanted to wear the darker version of his armor, he felt he might scare people a little too much. Sadly, because of his self-appointed mission, he had to withhold using his greaves, poleyn and cuisses. All three played such a vital role in his normal fighting style but tonight, those White Fang he disposed of were too easy – almost as if they weren't trying.

But before his mind could wander farther, a loud rumbling motor caught his attention. Whipping his head toward the source, men and women parted ways to reveal a beautiful sport bike, black and yellow like a bumblebee. On the vehicle, a woman with long beautiful locks of curly blonde hair pulled the brakes, bringing the bike to a skidding stop, kicking dirt and trash into the air.

 _That's Yang alright._ Jaune smiled wistfully, blue eyes landing on her gorgeous figure.

"Why are you looking at me, blondie?"

His mind raced a thousand miles, zipping through his memories. He could remember hearing her calling him vomit boy; her protective nature of Ruby; the heinous crimes-against-humanity level puns. That voice – moaning his name, begging him to stay and stop fighting. The same voice that offered him her aura before dying in his –

"Yeah…" Jaune snapped from his reverie. Doing everything he can to calm his racing heart, his eyes trailed up and down her figure. "Says the blondie."

"Oh." She smirked. "A clever one, aren't you?"

"I like to think so."

Sheathing his blade into the shield, the kite collapsed into a sheath once more. With a quick motion, he stuck the weapon to his spine, blade standing vertical with pommel against his tail bone. "Jaune Arc. Huntsman-in-training. You?"

"Yang Xiao Long; Huntress-in-training." Her lilac eyes watched over his armored figure. "You don't look any older than I…what are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you." Yang's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" She clenched her fists; Ember Celica slowly arming.

Jaune didn't bat an eye; both still locked with hers. "Junior supposedly knows everyone and everything. I need information and his services but…well…he didn't want to budge. I'd say it's time to let the fairer sex have a crack at the bear."

Yang walked by him, eyes following his form. Jaune though, feeling a bit of confidence, followed after her, using his semblance to disappear from sight. Walking along, he could see Roman Torchwick calling out commands and whisking away at least twelve of Junior's men, all the while leaving a quite perturbed gangster. He rested his forearms against the bar, Miltia and Melanie trying to console him. It was no use; Torchwick was adamant and Jaune predicted every move to a tee.

* * *

Junior sighed to himself, feeling sweat bullet down his brow, drenching his fancy Atlesian suit. Melanie and Miltia whispered to him, telling him to just agree to Jaune's terms, adding that Jaune knew things that no one else did. But everything came to a halt; time and color itself seemed to stop.

"I'll have a Strawberry Sunrise." A girl spoke beside him. "Oh! And can I have one of those little umbrellas?"

Junior turned pale remembering Jaune's words. His eyes slowly crept over to see long locks of blonde hair, curly and with a single lock pointing up. Her eyes were incredibly lilac, almost ethereal. The Xiong didn't think he was serious when he said it but damn – she did have a massive rack. Feeling cold and muscles freezing, Junior's eyes planted forward, doing everything he can to ignore the woman beside him.

"Hey." She smiled. "You must be Junior, right?"

"Y-Yes. How can I help you, blondie?" The man stammered, slightly backing away from the girl. "Erm…I-I mean, sir!"

"I need –!"

Before she could continue, hands shot up. "I'll do anything you need!"

Yang's brow rose in surprise but relented just enough. "Have you seen this woman? I need this information badly."

"I haven't seen her before." Junior responded after a few moments of thought. Her eyes slowly began to shift to red. "B-But I'm c-certain I know a f-few people who have!"

* * *

Yang sat patiently, sipping away at her Strawberry Sunrise, watching and listening as Junior made a few hundred calls to the many people he knew. Henchmen looked at her with both surprise and fear, making sure to keep their distance from the blonde. While she didn't show any ounce of her power, to see their boss – a man who'd carved his own little empire in the crime infested netherworld of Vale – cower and work faithfully was a sign to not mess with the girl.

Even the Malachite twins dared no rise up against her. Their green eyes burned with terror and confusion. While normally they wouldn't shy from a fight, the boy that came in not only held the _bear himself_ in a death grip; he predicted everything to come thus far. That was more than enough to terrify the two girls – they too kept their distance from Yang.

But once a valid piece of information was given, the Xiao Long rose from her seat and walked away. Boots clapped against the glass dance floor and soon enough she was gone. Almost like a collective breath, Junior, his two favorite goons and the rest of the cannon fodder that surrounded them released their sighs and sucked in as much air as they could, breathing heavily.

But all wasn't over.

On the swivel chair, a figure suddenly appeared, making everyone jump back a step. The boy spun around, turning to face Junior and his army of goons with a smirk on his face and leg crossed over the other. His arms rested on his chest, the armor making him look incredibly imposing. With a whip of his hair, the locks slowly caught on fire, his sapphire blue irides bled into crimson.

"Now, Junior." Jaune smiled. "You actually listened to what I had to say and I must say…I'm impressed. You not only saved your bar, club and hundreds of thousands of Lien in damages, but you actually let Yang have a Strawberry Sunrise."

"W-What?!" The man looked at him. "W-Where?!"

"I was here the entire time." Jaune yawned. "My semblance allows me to – in simpler terms – 'disappear', yeah? I'd really hate to repeat myself, Junior. Are you going to reconsider my offer, or am I going to have to do what that beautiful blonde was going to do?"

* * *

 **Yay! A quick chapter before the arrival at Beacon!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	5. A Beacon of Hope

**Howdy do!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Beacon of Hope**

"Beacon…"

Memories flashed by of his first arrival – stomach aches and throwing up. A perk he'd say from going back in time, he kept everything he gained through his travels. Memories and skills. Best of all, his lack of motion sickness. The man smirked to himself, Crocea Mors resting against his knees as the airship floated along towards the cliff that the magnificent academy stood.

The great tower stood at imposing heights, a _beacon_ to any and all who looked to the huntsmen and huntresses training to protect Remnant. But a frown found its way to his face. When Beacon fell, it fell hard, throwing the four kingdoms into chaos. The once proud school was nothing but a shell of its former self – broken towers and shattered buildings stood as a menacing reminder of an academy containing dormitories and classrooms filled with innocent students and staff. At the summit of Beacon's tower, a sharp pain pierced his chest – Pyrrha's resting place since nothing but the tiara and broken pieces of Milo were what remained.

Jaune knew what he was getting himself into, now he was leagues ahead of what he was the first time around. A chuckle escaped his lips thinking of his old self and the beastly man he was now. First, he no longer looked like a scraggly teen; he looked dignified and powerful, well deserving of his place on the airship. His motion sickness was as good as gone, leaving him peace and quiet without having to worry about throwing up on someone or something. He had a clear plan of what to do rather than go through motions and trying to keep up.

A soft sigh escaped his lips – he thankfully didn't have to hide beneath his sweater anymore. Before arriving to the airship docks, he tossed the pieces of attire away, opting for an experimental form fitting body glove. It was breathable and with the right dust crystals powering the pack – temperature conditioned. Thankfully, the power pack was protected by his thick cuirass. Jaune thanked himself for keeping up with his money and income in greater detail than the first time. He managed to find himself with enough money to buy the body glove and even the necessary upgrades to make it far more useful. The best part of the new attire, he didn't feel so bulky and heavy. While he didn't know the exact specifics, he knew elastic material took up most of the body glove.

His armor was already strapped – Ursa Major faces for Pauldrons and Beringel faces for the poleyn covering his kneecaps. Because he wore a body glove, he also opted out on wearing his signature tattered jeans. While he did remove the jeans from his attire, there was absolutely no way he was going to remove the chuck boots. Flexible and durable, especially with aura infused into the material. On the Airship, he drew his sword out, pulling along a whetstone and began to refine the edges, bored out of his mind. Other first year students looked at him with surprise while others did their best to ignore him. To some, he looked like he was trying too hard to be cool.

His blue eyes scanned the people, teens and young adults, each one either preparing to spend four years of their lives at an academy to kill monsters, or returning to finish their tenure. Each one, initiates and seniors, wore weapons and armor, dressed to impress and maim. Something Jaune could get behind. A few familiar faces from his memories appeared amongst the sea of unimportant faces and people. But there was one that caught his eyes.

"Oh, look! Ren!" A loud voice sounded. "He looks lonely, let's go talk to him!"

His world stopped. Fingers clenched the whetstone, slowly turning it to powder. Nora's voice was the same, cheerful, loving and without a doubt, adorable. Her hyperactivity gave Jaune life and brought JNPR together when they still went to Beacon. His hand quivered, fingers wrapping tightly around the hilt of Crocea Mors. Nora was called by her best friend, Lie Ren, who chastised her for being too excited. That voice hit him like a ton of weight.

Jaune could feel his eyes stinging at the very thoughts of his two closest friends – brother and another sister. She died first, to Tyrian in Solitas and Ren died when Vytal was eradicated. The two loved each other and never even got to date or even managed to express how they loved with words to finalize it. Dropping the whetstone, it cracked it two, barely even a solid state. His hand rushed to his chest, trying to hold his racing heart.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice was so close, he could feel her breath brush against his face. _Of course, it would smell like pancakes and maple syrup._ He dared not look up to meet her eyes. Those innocent, endearing eyes. Hair hung loose, covering his misting orbs from sight. Muscles clenched and his heart felt like it was skewered like a fat Boarbatusk. He wanted to reach out and hug her but he knew that would be incredibly inappropriate at the moment of their relationship.

"I-I'm fine." He responded, voice as steady as stone.

"Well that's good." She responded, standing straight. "Nora Valkyrie, at your service!"

"Jaune Arc, a pleasure." He smiled. _Time to mess with her._ "Who's your boyfriend?"

Immediately, her face burned hot with a searing blush. "W-We aren't together! I mean, together-together…not that being together-together is bad or anything it's just –"

"Nora." Ren sighed. "Too much information."

She quickly downcast, steam flowing from her ears. "Sorry. This is Lie Ren, my bestest friend in the entire world!" Throwing a hand back, she grabbed the boy by his shoulders and gave him a customary _boop_ on the nose.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Jaune rose from his seat.

Ren froze for a moment, pink eyes examining the blond. "Do…do I know you from somewhere? You seem awfully familiar."

The Arc shrugged. "I'm the son of a Valean councilman, probably saw me at one of his rallies or something."

"Oh, that can't be it." Nora added, waving off the idea. "We're not from Vale, actually. We hail from Anima – been on the move and all that jazz. Say, Jaune, can I ask you something important? Like really, really important?

"Sure, by all means."

"Do you like pancakes?!" Jaune went silent at the question, adopting a thinking pose.

"Fluffy and made with heaven's blessings?" He gave her a knowing look. "Drip some –"

"Syrup to make the angels sing!" Nora finished, barely able to contain her excitement. Jumping up and down, she grabbed the green wearing ninja. " **OH MY** – REN! JAUNE KNOWS THE SONG! JAUNE KNOWS IT TOO! **HOW?!** "

Her appearance was drawn with a face-splitting smile, reaching ear to ear with sparkles glowing and glimmering in those eyes of hers. For a moment, he really wanted to hug her and Ren, the memories of their time as JNR in Anima and Solitas flooding his thoughts. Ren and Nora never changed – sure there were rough spots along the tumultuous journey, Ren and Nora never fully gave themselves to temptation and rage. They always held the other back when their emotions got the better of them.

That was what made Jaune so strong. It was the bond the two had that gave him the life and love he needed after Pyrrha…

"Hello!" A soft voice joined the group. "Do you mind if I sit down here? All the other seats have been taken."

 _Pyrrha…_

His heart did a backflip, dropping to his stomach and jumping back up. Her voice was calm and soothing, almost like there was a mild uncertainty in her tone. She was nervous – such beauty unmatched. Red hair flowing in crimson cascades, matching the vermilion sash around her waist. Her tiara chains dangled, jingling against her temples. Bronze and leather merged together in a beautiful color scheme that only seemed to accentuate her piercing emerald green eyes.

"Oh?" Nora's explosive personality arose. "And who might you be?"

"I-I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She smiled softly. "I'm surprised you don't know me…"

Jaune and Ren shared a look before shrugging. "Not entirely familiar – are you famous?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about!" Pyrrha said almost too happily. "Who are you three? You seem to be well acquainted."

"Oh, don't worry about Jaune-Jaune, Renny and I just met him." Nora quickly answered. "As for me, I'm queen of the castle, Nora Valkyrie!"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune-Jaune, Renny, Nora."

A soft snicker shook through the blond's body as he slowly burst into laughter. Ren followed suit as did Nora, catching Pyrrha off guard. Her green eyes lowered in embarrassment but a soft, reassuring hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up, she locked eyes with those of Jaune. Almost as if someone had taken the air from her lungs, she was captivated by how blue his irides were. They bubbled with all kinds of emotions, almost hard to tell but there was one she could see almost as clear as day.

Pain.

"Jaune-Jaune, are you alright?" She asked, slowly rising from the seat she had plopped into. "You seem perturbed."

This only caused the Arc to continue laughing. The ridiculous nickname may work when it comes from Nora's mouth – not so much Pyrrha's – but it sure as hell made the entire interaction far more hilarious. "Pyrrha, you can just call me, Jaune." He smiled, sheathing Crocea Mors. "It's just some motion sickness resurfacing." The lie came naturally, surprising the Arc.

"Okay, Jaune." Pyrrha smiled softly. After a soft collection of laughter, the four fell comfortable. Taking seats together, Jaune crossed a leg over the other, leaning back. Pyrrha sighed in relief, feeling comfortable for once. A few people, walked by, gawking at Pyrrha, staring and even asked for autographs – hilariously enough, Nora was the one to bellow out to make them leave her be. The spartan could only sigh in relief. Turning to face her new acquaintances, the smile she bore no longer looked fake and only grew. "Thank you, Nora. Are you guys excited to start studying in Beacon?"

Nora of course, exploded into action, describing an incredibly in-depth plan of what she intends to do for the next four years. Aside from _breaking Grimm legs_ , she was adamant that she and Ren would be partners. But all of a sudden, like lightning itself and sugar high upon sugar high, she pointed out to random people, declaring that she would be friends with them and become the literal _queen of the castle_. Somewhere along the way, Jaune stopped listening after a while, she leaned into Pyrrha trying to explain to her the difference between waffles and pancakes.

"You've certainly done your…research…" The Nikos smiled nervously, quite unsure of how to respond.

"Don't worry about her – she's…well…Nora." Ren sighed in defeat, a hand rested on the back of his head and the other fell to his lap. "I'm sure all of you will get used to her eventually."

"Well I have seven sisters." Jaune piped. "Can't be worse than that."

"Seven?!" All three teens exclaimed.

"What can I say, my dad really wanted a son." He laughed awkwardly.

"Jaune?" A feminine voice echoed across the airship. "I-Is that you?"

His blue eyes snapped from Pyrrha in almost an instant. Turning his head, he watched a woman with lilac eyes and long curling golden blonde hair was walking towards him with a little silver eyed girl in tow. "Yang, right?"

"So, the lady-killer remembers names." She smirked. "Looking good without the sweater."

"I like to try."

Pyrrha looked at the two with a calculating eye, as did the silver eyed girl. "Yang…do you…know him?"

"I ran into him one night."

"Heh. More like gave me an admiring gaze." Jaune cheekily responded.

Her eyes widened, almost bashful. "Now, now, don't get too ahead of yourself. Ruby, I swear, nothing happened."

"Oh! How could I forget!" Yang reached back, pulling on the girl's red hood and cape. "This is my little sister, Ruby Rose!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby." Jaune's smile was calming as he shook hands with the girl.

Within, his stomach was writhing, twisting with agony. The feel of her lithe hands never changed, even ten years later in Vacuo when Tyrian killed her. Jaune closed his eyes for a moment, leaning back into his seat. Cardin did everything he could to protect Ruby while she recovered from the scorpion's ravishing attacks but the Winchester was ultimately defeated and trampled by incoming Grimm. Tyrian skewered her with Crescent Rose without remorse.

Jaune shivered, remembering Cardin's howling sorrow at his failure. With that, all of Team RWBY had died terrible deaths, and he was the last hope for the team. It scarred him beyond the physical. He suffered until the very end in the final battle against Salem. He showed his true colors and strength that day, giving every last ounce of his ability and even gave Jaune his semblance – something the Arc still needed to test.

"Jaune?" Ruby's soft voice echoed in his ears. "You zoned out."

"Oh…sorry! I was just…thinking of home."

"Got anyone waiting for you, lady-killer?" Yang winked.

Pyrrha glared inwardly, something Jaune was going to make sure to take notice of. "Yeah…seven sisters and all."

"SEVEN?!" The two sisters yelled in surprise.

"That's what we said!" Nora cheered. "Seven sisters? Might explain some things."

"Nora." Ren chided. "Don't be mean."

"What~?" She trailed nervously. "I mean…look at how clean and well…proper he is!"

"Are you saying something about me?"

"Oh, Renny, you're Ren! That's different!"

All Jaune could do was sigh. A laugh grew in his chest and slowly made its way into the air around them, contagious and infecting the six teens. _I can get used to this…_

* * *

"Seriously, having seven sisters is _not_ _that_ bad." Jaune continued.

"Well what are their names?" Pyrrha asked, walking alongside him. "You seem dodgy."

"Agh, fine, since all of you won't concede." The boy ran a hand through his blond hair. "The eldest is Rosemary, dark hair and has been a hunter for the last eight years. Then are the twins, Violette and Rosé. Violette is currently working in a book shop in Vale and Rosé is working on a business degree at a business school in Vale."

The group gave 'ooh's' and 'aah's'. "Then are the triplets."

"Triplets?!" Yang asked, face turning purple at the thought.

"Why yes, firecracker." Jaune smirked. "It's my favorite group among my siblings. Okay, the eldest of the three is Doré, a blonde with short cropped hair and sapphire eyes; then it's me, I'm the middle of course; then is Clair, long, thick blonde hair wrapped into a warrior's braid. Both Clair and Doré are on a team together in their second year at Shade Academy. Team CNDR I believe."

"Second years?" Ruby looked at him with awe. "H-How?!"

"It wasn't until recently that I unlocked my semblance." He sighed bashfully. "Clair and Doré were prodigies with the Arc family semblance and the two excelled in ways unseen in Vacuo and were eventually whisked away to Shade to start a year early. Doré uses dual sabre style and Clair uses a bastard sword – if you were wondering."

"You have two more to go." Nora cheered. "I'm excited!"

"I know you are, Nora." Jaune smiled. "These two are my favorite sisters. They're twins as well but they're little toddlers. Margaux is the eldest and Aurore is the younger one. Both have golden tufts of hair but their eyes are what differentiate them. Margaux has a pale pearly white color while Aurore's eyes look like a painter's palette of paint. Oh, and they're Faunus. Margaux has wolf ears and Aurore has a small bushy wolf tail. It's really adorable."

"You have Faunus half-siblings?" Pyrrha smiled. "How lovely!"

"Yeah, well my mother died when my sisters and I were born so it was only a matter of time before my father would move on." He smiled wistfully. "Marie, the mother of Margaux and Aurore, is the only mother I ever knew so…it is lovely. Thanks, Pyr."

"So where exactly are we headed to, Mr. Worldwide?" Yang asked, catching his attention.

"Honestly, I was just following everyone else." He shrugged. "I'm decently certain the auditorium is this way?"

"Watch where you're going!" A cry was heard. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?!"

 _Weiss._ Jaune's heart clenched once more. _Oh, my gods…you're still beautiful._

"Oh, Rubes…" Yang shook her head. "Of all the people to bump into someone, it's you. Hey, snow princess, sorry about that, my sis can be a klutz sometimes."

"Heiress, actually." A steady voice joined the fray of teenagers. "Weiss Schnee of the SDC in Atlas."

"I'm glad to get some recognition." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"A company known for shoddy practices and questionable business partners." The bow wearing woman added with a tinge of heat.

 _Blake._

Jaune's heart stopped for a moment. When the war extended throughout Anima, Blake arrived with an army of Faunus from Menagerie and Sun Wukong at her back. The RWBY reunion was a beautiful thing to see but it was short lived. The army of Free-Faunus were defeated in the first few skirmishes against gheist Grimm and the seemingly never-ending horde of Beringel and Nuckelavee. Of course, Beowolves and Ursa flooded the fields of battle.

Blake did her best; almost succumbing to her fears of Adam Taurus. But Jaune stepped in just in time and struck him down, saving both her and Yang from an untimely demise. Blake did everything for them, helping him defend Haven Academy and Mistral but in the end, it still meant nothing Anima was destroyed when Salem arrived to fight the war herself, impatient and losing her mind at how slow progress was being made. Blake and Sun managed to blind and maim her strong-arm lieutenant, Hazel.

It was in that fight that claimed the lives of both of them.

"H-How dare you?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby and Yang giggled to themselves, surprised to hear Nora bellowing her guffaw. "Come along, Ice Princess, we're all going to the same place after all."

"P-Pyrrha Nikos?!" Weiss all but squealed. "This is…incredible!"

With a soft sigh, Jaune walked along, leading his group of new friends.

 _This time…_ He smiled sagely. _I won't take any of this for granted._

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Please, please, please drop a review, that shit is my bread and butter!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	6. It's Just Baby Steps

**So this chapter is longer than usual lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: It's Just Baby Steps**

The Ursa roared, releasing its final breath as it collapsed to the ground. Almost immediately, the creature misted and began to disintegrate. As the thick black smoke filtered, Beowolves and Boarbatusk were waiting in the brush. Enraged and feeding off of a distant fear, the creatures charged at the Arc, completely unaware of his abilities.

With a cry, Jaune brought his shield up, blocking a Beowolves claw in such a way, it slid across the broad piece, sparking. The creature was stumped, momentum crushed and left itself wide open. He cried out once more, swinging with might and power, the blade he wielded extended outward, melting through the beast's neck. Beheading it with ease, the Arc turned his attention to the rowdy Boarbatusk, three of them in total adding to the flanks of the Beowolves.

The first dashed towards him, spinning like a twister of death. Its bone protrusions and ivory tusks sang and beat against his impenetrable shield, barely able to break his stance. There was little to do in the situation, Jaune lunged forward, removing his shield at the perfect moment and skewered the overgrown Grimm. It squealed in agony before it too disappeared like the Ursa before.

He continued his actions, moving like water, fluid and dangerous. The Grimm stood no chance against his skills – over a decade's worth of combat was in his brain, feeding his movements and actions, reminding him of who he was and who he is. No more than five minutes had passed and over fifteen Beowolves, three Boarbatusk and a pair of Ursa had been dispatched.

"That was so much easier than the last time…" He sighed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, a laugh escaped his lips. "Of course, the body glove wouldn't stop my face from sweating."

A howl echoed through the forest, snapping him from his musings. "Welp…I guess the Grimm want more."

He readied himself, Pyrrha's words echoing in his thoughts. _Shield up; keep your grip tight and don't forget to keep your front foot forward._

From the forest, though; an Ursa burst through, howling, backing away in pain. It turned its head to face the knight but before it could react, a bronze spear lodged into its head through the base of its neck. It groaned out, hissing its final breath before it disassembled and faded into nothingness. In its wake, a woman wearing beautiful armor and a glimmering bronze tiara stood. A cheeky smirk was spread across her face.

"Well…" Pyrrha's eyes locked with his.

Jaune's own smile grew. "Looks like we're partners, Pyr."

The pair quickly went along through the forest, killing Grimm they encountered and avoiding any unnecessary twists and turns. As they continued through the Emerald Forest, nearing the north end, something began to bother him. Pyrrha's eyes were constantly planted on him, watching him as if a Grimm hatchling had merged with the back of his neck. Deciding he'd had enough, he turned to face her with a steady stare.

"Something's up. Why are you staring at me?"

Pyrrha had enough shame to look bashful. "Your Aura…where is it?"

Jaune froze for a moment. _Damn it! How did I not get my aura unlocked already?!_

With a sigh, he looked to Pyrrha. "My semblance activated without my aura. So, my father for some reason, sisters included, didn't even think about unlocking it. I guess I was _too good_ to need it…"

"Nonsense!" Pyrrha walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek. "I can do it for you…"

"Are…are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. "Now…close your eyes and clear your mind. For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Suddenly, the color of the world around him disappeared. Dull and monochrome, something within him exploded marvelously, echoing within his stomach to his heart. It beat against his soul, breaking down the barriers and walls, releasing the floodgates of his latent power. But something happened – something that didn't happen the first time around. Something actually _touched_ his soul. It was so soft, caressing and loving. It was kind, pure and true.

It shook him to his core, shaking his body. Monochrome and hazy, the colors dulled further, blending into blacks and whites. But the feeling was still there. It sang a melodious tune, keeping the deepening lifelessness at bay. It wrapped around his soul, protecting it but did nothing to hinder it. As the _thing_ engulfed his soul – the _thing_ was immediately absorbed. Color rushed into his irides, processing every amazing sight, from greens and blues to pinks and yellows. Every block and shade of the spectrum rushed at him at once.

The balance he prided his older self for was lost. He stumbled away, shoving his blade into the dirt to keep himself upright. Sapphire orbs met emerald with terror and surprise. _This didn't happen the last time._ His eyes locked with hers feeling something beaming within him. His soul had every single emotion as the _thing_ that touched his soul – tenfold. Everything was held bare for the man, its caressing nature and hope, brought a powerful warmth that fell upon his shoulders.

"Pyr…" He gasped out after a few minutes of silence. "W-What was that?"

The redheaded spartan looked no better. Giant beads of sweat had formed on her brow, slowly beginning to trickle against her cheeks. Pyrrha never sweat, never grew tired – this was new. This toll unlocking his aura had caused definitely didn't happen the last time. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, the woman finally faced the blond.

"I honestly don't know…" She responded with a frown. "I've never seen or heard of something like that happening…"

"Regardless, we should go…" He grabbed the woman along and trudged through the forest. "I think we'll figure this out later when we are out of the forest and at the abandoned temple."

"What do you think we'll find?"

"I don't know." He sighed, charging off through the great expanse of green. "But…"

Suddenly, ripping through the foliage, a girl with orange hair was riding on the back of an enraged Ursa. Barely able to keep up, Lie Ren was chasing after them. The girl shot off explosive shots into the beasts back, forcing it to heel beneath her indominable strength, sending shivers up and down his spine. The girl pulled its spines and spikes, treating the protrusions as reins, directing the creature along. Well, doing her best to lead it along. The Grimm stumbled and howled in an agony so great, Jaune could feel it himself too.

 _I am never messing with her again._

* * *

 _One month later…_

Jaune smirked to himself, digging his teeth into an apple. In front of him, Yang Xiao Long sat, a deep glare on her face. The Arc could feel the heat slowly growing off her body, almost engulfing her entirely like an aura. Nevertheless, he didn't relent. Taking yet another bite of his apple to seal the deal.

"What is it, firecracker?" Jaune smirked. "Surprised or anything?"

"Not in the slightest." The woman ground through gritted teeth. "Say, _Arc_ , wanna know something funny?"

"What might it be, pray tell?"

"I need a new punching bag – you look like the perfect candidate!" She roared with heat. Eyes slowly glowed red and hair started to glow with a flaming heat.

"Fun." He drawled. "I can do that too."

Almost immediately, his sapphire orbs bled to crimson and the shaggy blond hair ignited into a beautiful flame. The smirk he had didn't die and in fact only grew with each passing second. Yang relented almost immediately, her hair falling, calming down and her eyes returning to their original lilac color. With a sigh, she reached over and grabbed his oatmeal and shoved a spoonful into her mouth. She lost. "Now, now, Yang…it's not embarrassing to lose in a friendly spar. It happens to everyone eventually."

"What about P-Money?!" Yang sneered. "I still don't understand how you beat me!"

"Hello, again!"

"Pyr is a different rodeo altogether, my dear firecracker." Jaune laughed. "Don't hate me for being able to control my emotions in the middle of a fight."

Yang simply mimicked him in a cruel way, exaggerating her expressions. Of course, Jaune's laughter only added to her rage. Once more, she sighed violently, slamming her fist into the table. Lilac met sapphire – lighting brewing between the two. "I'm gonna be real with you for a moment. I didn't expect calling you beautiful would get such a reaction."

Almost immediately; her face went in heat. In the distance, Pyrrha's face glowered in silence. "How would you react if I called you _handsome_ out of nowhere?!"

"Probably look at you weird." Jaune smirked. "Not turn into a stumbling mess and lose my footing."

"Psychological warfare is not fair."

"We're huntsmen with aura and semblances." Jaune deadpanned. "If anything, we're anything _but_ fair."

"Don't twist my words here, lover boy." Yang hissed. A smirk grew on her face. "Oh well…I did lose…but you think I'm beautiful? No one has ever said that to me…well at least without eyeing my assets."

Jaune backed away as she leaned closer, chest nearly completely visible. He choked on his spit, words falling victim as well. Looking between Yang and the rest of her snickering team, his face grew red. "What's wrong, lady killer? All that courage in the sparring ring…was it just a one pump dump or have you been lying to me?"

"Oh, leave him alone, Yang!" Pyrrha shouted exasperatedly. "Look at him, you're breaking him!"

But he did something the blonde woman didn't expect. He leaned closer, lips barely an inch from hers. His gaze was steady, locking with her own eyes. "You're beautiful."

If it weren't for his aura, he probably wouldn't be healing from the vicious punch. "You, cheater!"

He gripped his face, laughing into the palm of his hand. Yang looked enraged but Jaune could see no anger in her eyes – she was trying to hide the smile she wore. "Hey Yang…don't you think our arguing is getting kinda… _Grimm_."

Silence.

"What…"

"Yang! Why the Long face?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"What do you call a little red riding hood stuck in a boat?" Jaune wiggled his brows at the reddening blonde in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" Yang shot her hands to her mouth, doing everything she can to hide her growing smile.

"Ruby…Rows."

"STOP!" Yang's giggle could be heard, lacing the half-hearted command.

"You look perturbed, feeling… _yangry?_ "

"I will murder you, Arc!" Yang's laughter was shaking the table. Everyone else, glared at the pair, grumbling and groaning at every word escaping his mouth. Even the stoic Lie Ren put a hand to his face to hide his disappointment.

"Weiss so serious?!" Jaune could swear he heard the Ice Queen groaning loudly in disgust. Nora made herself known crying out to any deity to make it stop.

"Hey!" A cry knocked him from his verbal bout. Blue eyes launched up to see something he never wanted to see. A cold feeling fells upon the table.

Clenching his fists, he even managed to bend his eating utensils, catching everyone around him off guard. Pyrrha seeing this, rested a hand on his shoulder as quickly as she could, doing everything she can to hold him back. While her body language was screaming no, her eyes, glimmering with anger were practically begging him to.

"Go get em, fearless leader!"

Across the cafeteria, a young Faunus with bunny ears was in pain – her ears were getting pulled by none other than Cardin Winchester – someone he thought would think twice about doing such a thing. He just couldn't believe his eyes – the Winchesters spent almost a week as guests at the Arc Household! He was so close with the Doré and Clair and especially so with Margaux! Jaune did everything he could to make sure the Winchester wouldn't go down the same path as before. As he marched over to Team CRDL's table, thoughts of Margaux rushed through his mind, thoughts of how Cardin warmed up to the toddler Faunus almost treating her like a little sister. A rage unlike any other flowed through his heart and blood stream, flooding his thoughts and chest. The soul he had – as pure as it remained, darkened for the first time since waking in the past. His fists remained clenched as he pushed past students older and far more experienced than him. He didn't care – a Faunus, no, someone was in trouble.

"Please!" Velvet cried. "Just please let me go! Cardin, stop it!"

"It's real!" His team laughed heartily, only adding fuel to the flame. Russel punched Bronzewing's shoulder with a beaming smile. "You were right, Dove! It's freaking real! I wonder –"

The Winchester didn't get to finish his sentence. A strong hand slammed his face into the table, breaking his nose immediately. The rest of CRDL jumped into action to strike down the assailant. Jaune without much command or question, kicked Dove in the stomach, sending back, toppling over a few empty seats. Sky followed up with wide hooks and jabs, but Jaune dodged each fist and swing. But like a certain little sunny dragon, his hair ignited with flame and his eyes bled crimson.

Shoving his fist into the Lark's stomach, the man flew back, smashing into CRDL's table. Winchester and Thrush moved together to strike at the Arc but they weren't prepared for his hand-to-hand skill. With a quick right jab, Cardin's barely healing nose was shattered again, spewing blood down his nostrils. Almost like slow motion, the Arc ducked under Russel's own right hook. His mistake. Thrush left himself open, giving Jaune all the area he needed. Throwing Russel's still moving right arm over his shoulder and swiping his legs out from under him, Jaune slammed his body into the tile flooring eliciting a powerful crack to be heard.

"You want something, Arc?!" Cardin roared. "I'll kill you!"

"Do what you must, Cardin!" Jaune cried back, readying himself. "But I will make you pay for treating Velvet like this! Margaux and Blair – do they mean nothing to you – oof!"

"Don't you dare say Blair's name to me!" Cardin tackled Jaune to the floor, fist raised and ready to pound his face in. But a hand rested on his wrist, holding him back. For a quick moment, the Winchester froze giving Jaune the opening he needed.

Kicking at the man's groin, he squealed in agony, flying off of the Arc's body. Rising to his feet, he stretched his arms, popped his neck and fell into a fighting stance. Cardin did the exact same thing, wiping the blood from his face and busted lip. He was absolutely ready to end Jaune right then and there. Fists cocked back, the two of them prepared to attack but a timid voice and a pair of hands stopped them from continuing any further.

"Stop it!"

"V-Velvet…?" Jaune asked with absolute wonder. Cardin did the same, indigo eyes brimming with confusion.

"I don't want you to kill each other!"

"I don't intend to kill him –"

"Then why are you holding a knife?!" Velvet cried. "Both of you! Why?!"

Her chocolate eyes displayed a pain worse than when Cardin pulled her ears. But when she looked to Cardin with the same eyes, he backed away, almost awestruck by what he saw. Dropping the knife, he held, he was almost paralyzed by what his eyes showed him. Jaune dropped his own utensil and began to walk towards the Winchester. Cafeteria silent and even onlookers were in awe.

"C-Cardin…?" Velvet lowered her arms, a brow raised in question.

"Cardin…?" Jaune walked closer to him, hands held out, sapphire orbs examining him. "Hey…are you…are you okay?"

 _Margaux and Blair – do they mean nothing to you?!_

Cardin's mind rushed at a thousand miles, speeding along with his racing heart. The words cut deeper than any sword or knife. Then, his team began to rise from the floor and table and chairs. Everyone looked at him with confusion and even _worry_.

 _Margaux and Blair – do they mean nothing to you?!_

The Winchester felt his breath leave his lungs. Backing away from the Arc, he swung out, fist colliding with Jaune's cheek. In the heat of the moment, he took off running, doing what he can to hide the saline tears streaming down his cheeks. The witnesses were none-the-wiser.

But Jaune caught a glimpse, almost impossible to see. _What…what the hell just happened?_

Beacon's staff arrived on the scene, Glynda Goodwitch was enraged and barely containing her growing fury. Ozpin though simply walked up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder and gave her a knowing look. Almost immediately, she eased her furrowed brows and backed away from the blond-haired knight. A word with the good headmaster and a disciplinary course of action was to ensue for the near future but he didn't mind. He deserved it after all – regardless of the reasons, he beat a team senselessly and even drew a utensil against another student. But all of that was in the past – the night had fallen and now Jaune stood in Beacon's courtyard, wearing nothing but a muscle shirt and gym shorts and a scroll pressed to his ear.

It was a struggle to get past Pyrrha's questioning gaze and wandering thoughts but he managed. Ren gave him a questioning look debating whether or not he should let the team's leader wander the campus past curfew, but it was Nora he worried about. She was so inquisitive when she wanted to be and always found a way to make _anyone_ spill the beans on just about _anything_. This was something that he couldn't risk his friends knowing about just yet.

"What is it, Junior?" The blond asked. "If you must know, I haven't been able to keep in contact because of my enrollment in Beacon."

"Don't worry about it, boss." The man responded nervously. "I just wanted to let you know that the first dust and upgraded armament shipments have arrived and has been distributed among our forces. Currently, a few syndicates are trying to make power plays in the industrial south-side of Vale and there are a few in particular that are being funded by some Valean noble families."

"Like yours?"

Junior chuckled. "I suppose like mine, boss."

"Anything else?"

"Something disturbing. Roman got my men but both of which have yet to return." The bear sighed. "It seems he didn't enjoy his experience with my men. Though it seems it's something I can RELATE TO! Aside from that, I'm sorry my men couldn't stick around to find out more. I won't fail again boss."

"Mistakes happen." Jaune frowned. "Just learn from this. I'd say have Miltia and Melanie train them more – have more lieutenants and strongmen to train and command your men. You can't rely only on Miltia and Melanie."

"Aside from that, what else should we do, boss?"

"Strongarm absolute control the Red-Light district." He ordered. "Remove the other syndicate families – assimilate them or destroy them; I could care less either way as long as I don't have to get my hands dirty. Once you start increasing your presence in the shady side of town, expand outwards – have a legal side. I'll need you to have contacts in the upper echelons of society. Can you do it?"

"Of course." The bear huffed. "It'll take time but…"

"I want it done by the Vytal Festival." Jaune's tone was flat.

"B-But boss! That's only two months from now!"

"Are you trying to tell me I made a mistake by choosing you to be my eyes and ears in the Underworld and politics abroad while I train to be a huntsman?" The Arc gritted his teeth. "Because I can easily put you out of business, Junior. Don't screw with me, bear because if you screw this up, I will destroy everything you own and kill you myself. I don't mind starting over! Do I make myself clear?!"

"C-Crystal clear boss! I-It'll be done, boss!" Junior's tone shook with a slight unspoken terror.

With a great sigh, Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Junior. I'm getting annoyed and slightly stressed out. I don't have any contacts in the White Fang or anyone close to them – by default, you're my best shot because you have dealings with Roman Torchwick. On top of this – the increased amount of Dust shop robberies is only getting worse. More and more people are falling victim to the Fang and the only way –"

"I understand, boss. Time isn't on our side. I'll get started immediately."

And with that, the call ended leaving him in silence in the dark courtyard. "Cinder…I'll find you and I'll kill you."

* * *

Jaune sat upon the hidden training spot he and Pyrrha work. His legs hung off the ledge, careful to not speak a peep of a sound. CRDL's room was still located underneath. Speaking of Cardin, the teen was barely seen since the incident in the cafeteria. Some said he'd secluded himself in his dorm and barely came out unless it was for class or combat training with his team. It was irking the Arc to know that the strong Winchester, the man who'd survive with him till the final battle was this distraught over losing a school fight.

At least Velvet was okay this time around. He mentally punished himself for his deeds in the past – rather lack thereof. He remembered sitting at his table while Blake and the rest of the two teams glared and hissed with fury towards CRDL and what they did to the rabbit Faunus. How he pulled her ears and called her plentiful amounts of derogatory words. But all he did was watch, hold back and keep to himself instead of standing up for Velvet. She was after all, too kind for her own good sometimes.

Jaune knows the kind of man, great man, that Cardin grows to become. But damn it all to heck – he'd actually forgotten how absolutely insufferable the Winchester was as a teenager. After this fight, this skirmish, have you, Cardin took a different path, diverging in a way the Arc would have never foreseen. But at least Jaune didn't have to worry about any form of bullying this time around. Everyone looked at him with awestruck wonder and some even looks of adoration. Faunus and Human alike.

Heaving a sigh, his eyes trailed to the shattered moon, thinking of everything from his past. Yang was different this time around, more susceptible to his conversation skills and even respected him a significant deal – especially after he defeated her in a spar. Sure, the spar shook the room, breaking seats and ripping floorboards from the arena, but it was definitely worth it. Was angering Professor Goodwitch still worth it? Probably not but who cared? A small smile formed on his face at the memory.

* * *

"Alright, princess." Yang led team JNPR along. "Jaune said he could take me on and beat me without breaking a sweat."

"Oh, why would you say that, Jaune?!" Ruby cried in despair.

Blake seemed to agree. "This one's on you."

"Please, like I'm scared of my dear firecracker." He cackled.

Yang pulled to a stop, her eyes narrowing at the blond. "Are you implying I'm not intimidating?"

"No, I would never say such lies." His snark remarks only served to frustrate the woman further. "I was just merely stating…you don't scare _me_."

"Yang, I'm sure this can be settled in a more peaceful manner." Pyrrha quickly came to the rescue, doing what she can to defuse the situation. It was to no avail of course –

"Break her legs, Fearless Leader!" Nora roared with pride.

"N-Nora! No, I'm not gonna break her legs!" Jaune quickly turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "W-Why would I do that to a friend?!"

"She said she wanted to spar you, so why not go all the way and break her legs?!" Nora cheered once more. "Then we'll have victory pancakes!"

 _There is no winning with you, is there?_ Jaune sighed in disbelief, feeling a laugh rupture through his lungs. _Well…alright then. Guess I'm gonna have to kick her ass._

"Well, Yang." Jaune popped his neck. "I guess my team can't be swayed."

In the background, Pyrrha could be seen mouthing the frustrated words _what_ and _the fuck_.

"Pucker up lover boy, you're about to make out with a knuckle sandwich."

"You practice these one-liners in front of a mirror or are they improvised?"

"I can confirm she does!" Ruby's voice echoed from the stands.

"Shut up, Ruby!" Yang's face grew red with heat. "Doesn't matter – I'll still beat you into the dirt, Jauney."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two burst forward, aura kicking off the place they once stood. Floor boards and tiling flew in every direction colliding with the invisible shield protecting the stands. Jaune was the first to connect, bringing his shield out, Yang was bashed back, breaking her momentum entirely. As she slowly began to regain her standing, a glowing blade sped forward, nearly striking at her aura with perfect accuracy.

The attacks came like lightning, sparking against gauntlets, blade and shield. The lightshow was magnificent, catching a few innocent bystanders to come along to witness. Yang swung wide, firing off a few explosive rounds that whistled across the arena. The Arc saw through the act and raised his shield, jumping into the attack.

The impact nearly knocked him back completely, but it gave him the perfect chance to retaliate. Activating his semblance, he turned invisible, calming his soul and vanishing from sight of those watching. The smoke from the explosion kept him hidden leaving Yang open. He deactivated the attack just as he appeared behind the goldilocks. Swinging with power in the strike, the blade connected with Yang's shoulder, sending her flying forward, bouncing in the ash and soot of her attack.

But she didn't roll too far. Slamming her fists together, her semblance activated shooting fire through her hair and into her knuckles. The once lilac irides bled crimson, burning with an enraged ire. "Time to get your ass beat, Jaune!"

Dashing forward, her fists clashed with his shield, burning with an incredible inferno. He jumped back, catching every strike and punch. Every blast and earth shattering hit. Yang dropped to the floor, swiping his feet out from under him, throwing him to the ground. But before he could hit the ground, she shoved her fist into his chest, launching him back with smoke and heat billowing off his body.

"Go, Yang!" Ruby could be seen cheering. Blake and Weiss even had little paraphernalia bearing the team's name.

"That was a good hit, Yang."

"That should've stopped you!" She glared, taking a stance. Now, instead of just eight students, almost a hundred were gathered, eyes planted with the spar in the center of the arena – all completely unsanctioned by a staff member. They were definitely gonna get it but not one of them cared.

"A fun thing about me, Yang…" Jaune smirked, wiping his armor of dirt. His eyes were shut and his blond hair was slowly starting to glow. "I can copy semblances."

Immediately, he snapped his eyes open revealing blood red irides and flaming hair. Slamming his fists together, fire shot out from his back. Floorboards and tiles exploded outwards, only stopped by the invisible wall protecting the stands. Throwing his hands out, they were outlined by a dark colored aura. Sword and shield glowed in the same color before shooting into his hands.

"Surprise, firecracker."

Shooting ahead like a rocket, his shield bashed Yang against the stomach, knocking back a few feet. She immediately tried to defend herself, sending hooks and kicks, feigning and trying to grapple, but his strength and speed doubled at a worrying rate. His legs moved like liquid, fluid and evasive. He feigned back, kicking but then pulling back the last second. It was almost as if he was reading her moves. She rushed forward, cocking her fist back, ready to knock his face back but he dodged, using polarity in the same way Pyrrha did.

 _Slight adjustments._ Jaune smirked to himself. _Even then…I'll need something that'll break her defense._

Yang dodged each attack, bringing her legs up at the right moment and even managed to strike him a few times. While he was absolutely proficient with Yang and Ren's semblances, Pyrrha and Cardin's was an entirely different game. He did what he could but Yang was too fast, too random and too strong. Her strikes were hard to predict, even though she did teach him her fighting style. A small smile grew on his face at the time the two shared in Anima and Solitas before everything happened.

Rolling away from her axe kick, the foot ripped a new hole in the arena flooring, denting and shattering the concrete beneath. Without thinking, he sheathed Crocea Mors and slammed it onto the magnetic spine of his armor. Charging for the blonde woman, gauntlet fist met with vambrace over and over again. The clash sent sparks and visible shockwaves of wind and aura. Jaune shot along, meeting her blow for blow. Punch met punch, kick met kick; he wasn't a step ahead, nor was he back; he just knew what she was doing.

Reach back, he drew the blade from its sheath and the shield activated, protecting his back. Yang watched him with confusion but didn't think much of it. He swung, catching her gauntlets again but he knew this would happen. Snapping forward, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he rested his weight on her.

"Yang." He whispered. Her face grew hot from the proximity. "You're beautiful."

The reaction was immediately. She shoved him off, stumbling but it left her open. He shot forward, sliding on his Beringel poleyn, spinning with his blade and shield out, creating a windmill of death. Yang was forced to back away, sweat forming on her temples and brow. She backed away, bringing her gauntlets up, blocking her face from his incoming sword strike.

But it never came.

Instead, a heavy kick collided with her right knee, breaking her balance. Falling to the floor, she punched out but Jaune kicked her fist away, letting it fly an entirely different direction. It left her chest open. Throwing his shield forward, he bashed it against her face, knocking her onto her back – a first for everyone to see. Swinging his sword with expert grace, he pointed the blade at her throat.

"What did I say?"

Yang was silent for a few moments, lilac eyes locking with his shimmering sapphire eyes. For a moment, she felt enamored almost feeling a pull – like she'd had something with him before. It was impossible of course, since she'd never even known he'd existed until that night in front of Junior's club. Nevertheless, her eyes stared at him, taking in his entire image, soaking in his muscles slightly bulging beneath his vambrace and lames dropping from the pauldrons. But there was something that caught her attention. It was so little, so insignificant, she almost missed it.

"You may have beaten me…" Yang smirked, slapping his sword away and taking his hand. She shot forward, pulling on his breastplate to hold him close. Her lips were barely a centimeter from his ear. Jaune could swear he could feel them latching onto his ear lobe. "But you're sweating…"

"Can you blame me?" Jaune smirked. "You're beautiful."

Almost immediately, she stammered, eyes wide with surprise. Her grip on his breastplate relinquished and she fell back, stumbling. Her mouth was reminiscent to a gaping fish – open, close; open, close. With a victorious smirk, he sheathed his weapon and absorbed the cheers of students and Team JNPR at his victory. That is, until Glynda Goodwitch arrived, a scowl and rage in every step she took.

* * *

Jaune's eyes rose to the sky once again. Ever since the spar and his sudden defense of Velvet, he was the subject of gossip and rumors. But he ignored every word and story, knowing absolutely none of them knew the truth. Annoyingly enough though; everyone on the two teams were staring at him more often than not. Each one would do something that would bring themselves closer to Jaune, be it coincidence or something they'd have in common. While he wasn't complaining – it was starting to come off as incredibly weird.

Blake would be reading of course, but would feel a strange need to be near him when they were in the library. Sure, he picked up reading some of Blake's books when they were in Anima but he never expected the young adult version of the cat Faunus would be so enamored with someone into the same books. They shared a few things in common – a distinct need to protect Faunus and those in need and love for books. He chuckled to himself, remembering the original timeline, how he'd shy away from reading as much as possible.

Memories of every friend he'd come to love, every brother and sister and lover; he felt he wanted to change their relationship – make them closer, make them _all_ closer. Salem won because they were divided and didn't come together until it was too late. Salem won because the King of Vale was too late to save the day. Salem won because he was too weak. His friends died because he wasn't attentive to them or the gears turning in the background, behind closed doors and shadows.

He was going to cherish the friendships he had – he was going to make things different. A chuckle once more, escaped his lungs at the thoughts of his fellow leader; Ruby Rose. People assumed he and the little hooded girl would end up together-together as Nora would say, after travelling Anima together and watching each-other's backs; but he was swept off his feet by none other than her sister, Yang after he saved hers and Blakes life from Adam Taurus. Ruby though, found solace in Weiss. Ruby _now_ , though, wanted to be around him as much as possible and even started talking about somehow modifying Crocea Mors to make it a long-ranged weapon – something about her Uncle Qrow's own reaper.

Weiss, this time around, didn't disdain or find his presence a nuisance. In fact, she respected him as both a leader and a fighter. Jaune had definitely proven himself this time around – doing everything he can to not fall back on calling her anything annoying or inappropriate. Now that he thought about it, Snow Angel really wasn't the best way to start conversation. Yang said it best, after all. He'd study and keep his grades up, it was easy since he already knew all the answers. The Schnee heiress was attracted to this – something the Arc wasn't too sure about.

Ren was skeptical. Jaune knew it would only be a matter of time before the man started coming to conclusions and making assumptions. Lie Ren was a very observant man, even in the original timeline. On top of that – it would only be a while before Ren starts asking questions about his semblance. But, Jaune didn't want to let him know yet. Ren was his brother – in all but blood – he wanted to rebuild that bond naturally and then decide to spill the beans of his true history.

Jaune felt a laugh rip through his body, bellowing his guffaw, despite the hissing hushes and shut ups coming from windows below. Nora was the same, loveable, hyperactive maniac. And he loved it. He missed it and there was nothing in this world that would convince him otherwise. Nora was understanding and gave her own version of advice that involved breaking legs and half-manic lightning fast rants. Nothing different between them so far and that is exactly how the Arc wanted it to be.

Pyrrha… Jaune's smile only grew. Pyrrha Nikos. Three-time Mistralian Champion, undefeated, the unbeatable. Jaune began to pick up the signs of her growing crush – just like the past. She was so painfully obvious, he felt kind of cruel playing dumb. He never noticed how much he truly loved her until after she died when Beacon Fell. That was something he wasn't intending to allow this time. Her quirks, the quiver of her lips when she'd try to hold in her laughter. The piercing emerald eyes that matched with the equally green eye liner only added to her allure mixing with the long flowing red hair.

But that is where the problem began.

Yang, the fiery babe. _His_ firecracker. Jaune sighed, running a hand to his head. The two women were his first true loves. Pyrrha was too late and he suffered daily for his mistake for not noticing her. But now that he was here, he began to notice just how exactly amazing the woman was. Every move she did was like a dancer, smooth and silky. But Yang; she was more than just a kiss and a night of sex; she was **_many_** kisses and _many_ nights of sex. She was his girlfriend, his lover and future wife. It had been almost four years since Beacon when he and the blonde almost tied the knot.

Old memories and new boiled within his chest, adding more to his confusion. Every second spent with team RWBY and JNPR only added to his new agony. Yang and Pyrrha. He didn't know what to do. The two girls were just so incredibly amazing in every single way – his thoughts raced like lightning. But before he could continue his mental ravings a soft hand rested on his shoulder, catching him.

"I asked Pyrrha where you were." The voice spoke.

It was Blake.

Jaune smiled at her before flicking his wrist. A few windows slammed shut giving them completely silence and privacy. "What is it, Blake?"

"Something's bothering you." She leaned in, tapping her shoulder against his. "Can't have my reading buddy perturbed."

"Who says I'm perturbed by anything, Blake." Jaune laughed nervously.

"Yeah." She deadpanned. "Totally."

"Blake…" Jaune sighed. "What's up, is something wrong?"

"No. I just…" The Faunus looked away. "I'm curious about something…"

"What is it?"

"It's dumb and I already know the answer…I just…I just want to hear you say why."

"You keep dropping cliffhangers, Blake." Jaune smirked. "The suspense is killing me."

A light punch connected with his shoulder. "Quiet you. I was…I just wanted to hear why you protect Faunus. Let's say even if your mother wasn't one."

He adopted a thinking pose, leaning closer to her. "You came out here just to ask me that?"

"Well…" She frowned. "I'm just…really…"

"I know why." Jaune sighed. "Blake."

His eyes fell to meet hers. Glowing and glimmering with wondrous colors beneath the shattered moon. She'd never seen emotions as raw as his on display to see. Adam always wore that damned mask, it was hard for Blake to even remember what color his eyes were. Jaune though – didn't hide a damn thing, it was almost as if his soul was displayed. The pain, the sorrow, the agony; the happiness, the hope, the love. She could see it all and if it were any other person, she was certain she'd feel overwhelmed.

"I know." He sighed once more, almost like a routine for him. "I know why you wear the bow but damn it Blake…you'd look so much better without it. Oh don't look so surprised. I also know you were in the White Fang. I have grown up with Faunus my whole life – my own step-mother was once a member when the White Fang was a peaceful organization."

Blake was taken aback. Her entire world was shattered, frozen and burning all the same. Jaune saw right through her and even knew about her past. It was almost as if he knew too much about her. A part of her screamed to make her body move but she didn't listen. She stayed next to him, hands barely touching. She wanted to say something but her voice had escaped her completely. This was unexpected.

"Seriously." She managed to croak.

"Yup." Jaune smiled. "She'd always come home happy but bruised; at one point, when I was eleven she came home one day with a black eye. She engrained it into our heads since our mother was gone, to respect others no matter their gender, color or race. My father saw her care for us and pretty much the rest is history – after the leader of the White Fang stepped down and was turned into a terrorist organization, several former members followed her and joined the Arc estate as guards and trainers for my sisters and I."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her eyes were wide.

"Don't be afraid of what fools say behind curtains." He said. "Wear your features proud. They say it behind your back because they wouldn't dare say it to your face. You want to know why I fight for Faunus? I fight because it's the right thing to do; I fight for Faunus because they deserve the same happiness and rights as every other person on Remnant. I hate what happened to my mom – Marie. She of all people didn't deserve that kind of treatment and there are countless Faunus that don't deserve to be treated as creatures and animals. If there was anything that I could do to bring an end to the hate and suffering to the Faunus, I'd already do it. But what am I to know? I'm just a human. Come on, let's get some sleep – classes tomorrow in the morning after all."

* * *

Success.

Jaune reveled in it. Junior managed to recruit new strong men and women. A small sliver of hope grew in his chest and the pieces were falling into place. He'd already strong-armed most of the syndicates from south-side Vale and had expanded into the southern Industrial District close to the Agricultural Districts. It was a tough fight, losing a few men along the way but Junior managed to lay claim and start carving the new territory and manning the factories and processing plants.

In the commercial district, he'd snagged control of a few docks and dust shops. Men patrolled the streets in obscure vehicles and suits. The man was smart with his resources and contacts – he apparently even had someone in top ten percent of Vale. Jaune smirked to himself, feeling the confidence in droves. Now, he just had to set a good date to journey to Junior's HQ and inspect the new lieutenants and the skill of his men.

But enough of that; the weeks boiled away as painfully slow as possible in academics at least. History was a drool – Oobleck found a way to make an interesting subject a pain; Grimm Studies was a bore – Professor Port barely taught anything new, but he did always have a new story to tell so that was a plus. No? Oh well. Geology and Herbology was torture – Professor Peach was practically never there so she'd send her students on wild goose-chases in search of highly rare and incredibly obscure flora and rocks. Lastly, Combat Class was too easy – memories and skills bred from fighting a decade long war did change a man. Barely any student aside from RWBY and JNPR could keep up with the blond knight. But now, it was his time to shine. Something boiling within him that seemed to excite the young Arc beyond belief. Glynda wanted him to show off his true skill for once.

"Mr. Arc, are you sure you want to do this?" The woman asked. "While I won't protest, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Yes, ma'am. I am absolutely sure."

"Alright then. Team CRDL; are _you_ ready?"

A collection of growls and nods were her response. Each member took positions – Dove in the front with both Sky and Cardin on his flanks. Russel hung back, daggers wielded. Each one had a look that spelled death and murder but not a single one scared Jaune. Facing Adam Taurus was far more terrifying than CRDL. Watching them die one by one was far worse than any glare and hateful, spiteful, rueful statement they can make. As much as he wanted to pummel them into the dirt and the floor they stood, he wanted it to mean something to them.

He didn't want them to die like they did the last time. He didn't want them to throw their lives away – one after the other. They deserved a better life, one with real direction and goals, not ones artificially made to keep eyes off their backs. Jaune knew it and before he could even attempt to implement it, the war took their lives and futures and dreams. Bringing his shield up, clenching his sword and keeping his front foot forward, he was going to make sure they learn. He will not allow them to die this time.

* * *

In a dark room with nothing but a simple light, a cry of pain rocked the room. A man's face was smashed into the table, knocking a tooth from his mouth. It bounced about before clacking onto the floor. In another room watching from a safe distance a group of men groaned in a collective pain.

"Boss, you think this is the right thing to do?" A man with a red streak of hair complained, wincing with each punch and strike.

Junior wiped the sweat from his brow. "U-Uh…yeah. Carolina is the best when it comes to this –"

A loud thud echoed from within the room. The man was thrown against the reflective window they were watching from. The impact was so powerful dust fell from the ceiling and cracks formed on the window.

"Uh…" A man with copper skin winced. "Sarge…I kinda don't wanna be here anymore."

"Quiet, Grif!" A gruff voice echoed. "We agreed to the terms, we agreed to the terms, now stand at attention and stop being a little baby!"

Now the man was getting slammed into the ceiling in the other room. The man shouted at the woman, doing everything he can to stay quiet of what she wanted. But before he could continue, his face was smashed through three layers of glass. Carolina stood behind him, dragging him along and plopping him into a seat.

"This is going to be a long night." Junior sighed. "Carolina, we're trying to interrogate him, not kill him."

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please drop a review and don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked it xD**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gotthavekyuubi**


	7. A Day in the Town

**Hiya, another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Day in the Town**

 _Wear your features proud…_

Blake stared at herself in the mirror; Jaune's words echoing in her mind. It was so profound yet so simple. Never had anyone told her that since staying in the White Fang. Adam was proud of being a Faunus, but he was far prouder of the monster he was becoming. No one had said such things to her except her parents when the White Fang was first beginning. But Jaune, this man who had never met her before Beacon somehow saw through her every defense and wall set up.

She wiped her face, dragging her palm against her skin. Her bow rested against the sink edges, blowing in the soft wind coming from the window. A part of her wanted to leave the bathroom as herself but the repercussions, the reactions of her teammates. While none of them seemed discriminatory of Faunus or anyone of the like, that didn't mean they were accepting of her sudden revelation. Worse yet, Weiss was growing edgier and edgier with each Dust Shop robbery and subsequent blame on the White Fang.

While she never went off the deep end, ranting and raving about _delinquents_ and _ne'er do wells_ ; it still hurt Blake to hear a _friend_ say such cruel and unwarranted things about her former brothers and sisters. The Faunus's eyes trailed back to her reflection, bare and glaring daggers at what she saw. Her ears bent in defeat and even extended outwards, trying to catch onto the different sounds coming from behind the bathroom door.

Yang was playing a video game, Ruby was talking with Jaune and Weiss was growling as she did her homework. Wait. _JAUNE?!_ Immediately, she whipped around, throwing her panties and braw on. His voice echoing in the back of her mind. Soon enough, Yang stopped playing games to face the one she constantly teased with pet names – it aggravated her that Jaune would continue playing along in the same fashion. It was like the two were having a secret relationship. Now, that she had her undergarments on, she slipped into her standard attire, accentuating her bust.

She looked back at the mirror but immediately scowled. _Why am I freaking out that Jaune is near?_ Blake questioned. With an exasperated sigh; she ran a hand through her barely drying hair and quickly went to tying her bow to hide her ears. Slowly, she opened the door to reveal Jaune plopped against a pillow and smashing buttons on a scroll with Yang beside him doing the same. If she wasn't so caught up in her thoughts she would have giggled at Yang's insatiable fury at losing at video games as well.

"Oh!" Jaune called out, eyes never leaving the TV screen. "Blake! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and JNPR to the city. While Pyr has some things to shop for with Ren and Nora, I was thinking of visiting my older sister, Violette while she works."

"O-Oh yeah." Blake nodded, sliding into her own bed. "She works in a book shop, right?"

"Yup!" Jaune smiled. "Tukson's Book Trade; home to every book under the sun. So…you wanna? It's cool if you don't."

Blake smiled softly. "I'd love to…I knew Tukson a while back."

"A story for the ride there, eh?" Jaune smiled.

Smashing his thumbs against the scroll screen and ignoring Yang's screams, the woman's character flew off screen and disappeared. A great raging explosion of light and energy was all that remained of her brave warrior. She cried out, eyes shifting from lilac to crimson, the blonde was the reigning supreme champ of _Mega Bash Melee_ until **_he_** came along and beat her every move. There had to be a reason he always managed to one-up her. Yang threw her scroll into her bed and faced the blond knight.

Only to find he was missing.

Along with her feline partner.

* * *

"Are you sure leaving our weapons behind is a good idea?" Blake gave him a raised brow.

"I am absolutely sure." He smirked. "I doubt we'll get in trouble. C'mon, the airship will leave soon."

She wore her standard clothing, bow and all. But her companion, less so. He'd removed his armor pieces and was left in nothing but the body glove, creasing and following every bulge and dip of his muscles. While most hunters-in-training were buff, ripped and shredded – Cardin was a good case in point – Jaune was lithe yet lean. _Much like Adam_. The two were similar in speed and strength – neither depended on incredible size of muscle nor were they too broad shouldered. It was something she admired about Adam – something she respected about Jaune and his fellow JNPR member, Ren.

Something about him though really made the Faunus wonder. He knew things that most wouldn't know about life. A certain charisma that sparked pride within oneself and others. When he fought against Team CRDL about a week past, Blake saw something in the way he moved. It was more than a spar; it was almost like a lesson. Not a lesson born of hate and vengeance but more of a lesson to teach them something. He moved in a way that forced the group to move together and figure a way to take him down together – even the venerable Cardin Winchester was brought to heel unless he worked with Sky and his team.

Sure, it wasn't perfect but Blake came to realize that Jaune got the desired effect he wanted. Their teamwork was among the worst in the freshman class; but during that spar, he forced their hand, bringing them together in a cohesive unit. All he did was push their limits without the intent of beating them into the dirt senselessly. A smirk formed on her face hoping for a future team spar between JNPR and RWBY. The thought alone seemed to excite her.

The strength and power behind Nora; the grace and untouchable skill of Pyrrha; the ninja-like fluidity of Ren and the command, the surprising semblance and presence of Jaune. JNPR would be the best opponent for RWBY to test their teamwork against. While her own team was officially regarded as the most powerful team with incredible teamwork – no one could deny the unofficial title of best teamwork that JNPR claimed. Blake couldn't help but agree; Jaune was a hell of a leader.

Snapping from her thoughts, she found herself beside the Arc waiting for their airship to arrive. Running a hand through her black locks, golden feline eyes trailed over to the blond beside her. He was silent, face wrought with contemplation – though lacked the urgency and worry. He was lost in thought, enjoying the silence between them. But then he turned to face her, blue eyes glimmering and all. Now, it was her turn to look away, almost bashfully.

"What?" Jaune laughed. "Is something on my face?"

Blake immediately turned to face him, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "N-No! Nothing…I just thought of something."

"Well…our airship is here." He smiled and led her along. "After you, my fair lady."

"Thank you, my brave knight." She giggled, pulling him along.

The doors hissed and shut behind them, enclosing them within the great machine. The ship lurched forward for a moment before taking off across the great bay at the base of Beacon Cliff. Waterfalls danced and cascaded down the cliff face, splashing against the crystal clear, almost impossibly blue waters of the bay. Hovering along, the residential district of Vale was in full view, tall towers and high-rise condominiums and apartment blocks. In the distance, past the businesses and grocers, smoke rose high into the midday light, dark and thick.

"It's beautiful." Jaune spoke. "Been to Vale so many times…the sight hasn't grown old."

"I agree." Blake slowly reached up and hesitantly undid her bow. "I'm from a pretty populated place called Menagerie."

He hummed slightly. "What was it like?"

"Menagerie?" She asked. "Uhm…it was very crowded but it was home. While it wasn't as densely populated as Vale or the Four Kingdoms, nor did it look like urban sprawl, it still had its own fair share of overpopulation. It's kinda hard to sustain a population when two-thirds of the continent is made of uncolonizable desert wasteland."

Once more, he hummed and nodded his head, eyes trailing between her and the bright and beautiful day. "Well…putting aside Menagerie and other subjects; how'd you know Tukson? A former Fang member?"

"Yup; he's the one who introduced me to reading after all." Blake laughed softly. "When my…when the former leader stepped down five years ago; I was only twelve. I decided to stay in the fight even when the White Fang descended to violence. There was one man that looked after me; Tukson. He was a bit of a book worm despite his rather imposing image. When my former partner and I would return from missions, there was little he would do to ease my loneliness."

"Wow…" Jaune frowned. _Adam Taurus is more of an ass than I thought._ "What happened next?"

"Well, my former partner took off to recruit more men and left me at camp. I ended up running into Tukson; he was reading a book that surprised me. A man of his stature and strength along with his courage and charisma; I didn't expect him to be reading smut."

Jaune froze. _My sister is working for a guy like that?!_

"What?"

Blake giggled into her hand. "I swear! It was definitely smut! It surprised me so much I actually walked up to him; I was fifteen at the time, and I asked him, staring him in the eyes, what he was reading. He spit his drink from his mouth and choked for almost a minute. The man even tried to make lies about what he was reading but I could see the title of the book as clear as day. But eventually, he avoided my inquiry and handed me a separate book and told me to _buzz off_."

"A nice guy, that one." Jaune huffed with a chuckle. "What book was it?"

"Ninja's of Love." She smiled. "It was the first gift anyone had ever given to me since I decided to stay in the Fang. Sure, now that I think about it; handing a book most would consider smut to a fifteen-year-old is a little strange but, it really opened my eyes to the world of literature. It was such a good read, I went to Tukson as soon as I finished it for more books to read. I knew he had a book shop, I just wasn't entirely sure if he'd want to see me…"

"Well…worry no more." Jaune smiled. "You'll get to catch up and my sister won't have to worry about my wellbeing."

"I would have assumed your siblings would be proud of you." Blake gave him a confused look.

He quickly raised his hands. "No, I never said they weren't. It's just being the only boy and the middle child of eight; they baby me hard. Even Doré did the same and she's literally a few minutes older than me. It's life-threatening and suffocating sometimes."

"I can't say I can relate. But you have my dearest sympathies." Blake laughed softly. "The great Jaune Arc being babied by his sisters – that's a sight I can't wait to see."

"Please don't take a video – I'd rather Yang _not_ knowing." The Arc pleaded. "She'd _never_ let me live it down. It's bad enough as it is with her constantly teasing me!"

With a defeated sigh, the Faunus relented. "Fine. I promise I won't."

"You are doing me a real solid here, Blakey." Jaune smirked. "Oh – we're here. C'mon, it's not a far walk from the docks."

The two waltzed from the airship loading bay and were greeted by valets and men and women offering to drive them around town. The pair turned down offers and continued on their way, taking to the streets and sidewalks, dodging incoming traffic and pedestrians. They shared a few more stories of their past, home and family. While she did her best to keep the information as vague as possible, Jaune seemed to see through it. He never explicitly said it – Blake could see on his face that he knew what she was actually trying to say. It made her feel great.

Something about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. It was intoxicating and refreshing all the same. He actually understood her and where she was coming from. Every vague statement and comment she made, regardless of the subject, be it personal or general, he knew what she was trying to say and responded accordingly, like he had a cypher in his head crunching number and letters, translating what she wants to say.

But her wonder stopped when they arrived to their destination. The fancy book store had Tukson's name and slogan emblazoned in gold decals and the windows were draped in a translucent curtain. Leaning against the glass door, he could see Violette and Tukson sharing a laugh and coffee. He sighed in relief – they were on break. Taking a deep breath, the Arc swung the door open, the bell ringing against the door frame. Immediately, the two book enthusiasts froze, their eyes landing on the pair that entered the store.

"H-Hey…sis." Jaune smiled crookedly, trying to hide his embarrassment. A hand rubbed the back of his head, trying to avert her gaze. "What's up –?!"

He was immediately whisked off his feet, bone crushing arms wrapped around his back. Without his armor to hold his body steady, the body glove only conformed to her embrace, crushing him further. He wheezed, begging to be released, Blake even started laughing at his displeasure. But soon enough, she too was lifted off the ground in a great bear hug, forcing the breath from her lungs.

When the two were released, the pair collapsed onto chairs, gasping for air. "Jauney! You should've called before coming here! I would've been more prepared and I would've planned something!"

"Sis, that's not necessary!" Jaune laughed. "I wanted to surprise you is all. I'm glad you're taking this job seriously."

"Of course, Jauney." Violette, pressed a hand on his head, ruffling his blond locks. "I'm just really happy you're doing fine. Beacon must really be all it's chalked up to be."

"You too, Blake." Tukson handed the Faunus a small cup of water. "I'm surprised you're not hiding your ears while in public…I'm guessing it's your doing?"

"Y-Yeah, I think." Jaune sheepishly responded. "She and I had a small talk one night and then, this happens. I'm not complaining though – she does look better without the bow."

A light punch collided with his shoulder. "Shut up, Jaune. And thank you."

* * *

"Then the most ridiculous thing happened." Jaune bellowed with laughter. "Just as I arrive into the scene, I catch Ruby, the girl with the red hood, as she's falling from the talons of a Nevermore! Behind me, Yang, her sister, is slowly losing her mind. Just as I land –"

"Nora, the girl with hammer." Blake interrupted. "Came in riding on the back of an Ursa with her partner chasing after her. It was only made better when Pyrrha Nikos, came charging in with a Deathstalker on her back. I know it sounds like we're making this up but I swear, it was one of the more exciting moments at Beacon."

"T-That's…incredible." Violette gasped. "That Ruby Rose is a crazy one. Catching a ride from the talons of a Nevermore."

"That Nora Valkyrie is far more insane." Tukson wiped his brow. "To ride on the back of an Ursa like that is suicide that some experienced Hunters wouldn't dare to do."

"Well…that's my marvelous teammate, Nora." Jaune gave a faux cheer. "Man…what time is it?"

"Just a little past five." Violette frowned. "You said you had to return to Beacon before seven, right?"

"Oh man." Jaune sighed in defeat. "I promise I'll visit again soon!"

"Oh, Jauney, we have poetry weekends – you two should come and bring friends!" Violette beamed. "There're going to be plenty of people gathered to share rhymes and hymn. Every weekend!"

"I'll think about it, sis!" Jaune stopped at the door, seeing the glowing twilight bathing the city. Turning his head, Blake was giving Tukson one last hug before taking off. The two shared a few words before she was shooed off to vacate the premises. Opening the door for her, the two finally left the store. It had been almost four hours of talking and enjoying one another's presence, the Arc wasn't entirely sure if it was a dream or a surreal reality.

He and Blake immediately felt their stomachs ache menacingly, almost in synch. The two shared an embarrassed look, blushes forming on their cheeks. A sheepish laugh escaped their lips and the pair walked side-by-side and headed along the sidewalks, avoiding looks of awe and some more prying eyes. But the two turned a corner, feeling a deep foreboding in their stomachs. This was new. His sapphire eyes looked over and locked with golden-amber eyes. Scrolls in hand, the two prepared to punch in their location so their lockers could reach them.

Tires screeched in the distance, echoing in their ears. Jaune turned around, whipping his head towards the source. A small convoy of vehicles, black tinted windows and black color rushed down the street. Surprisingly enough; windows were slowly closed and doors were locked. Pedestrians were lacking and street cars were vacant. Clenching his fists, he pushed Blake into an alleyway, putting an arm over her chest to hold her back. For a moment, the Faunus lost track of time, eyeing the blond. He was suddenly an entirely different person.

"What is going on, Jaune?" Blake asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "What is up with all of this?"

"I'm not sure but please." He turned to face her, sapphire blues glowing deeply within the dim light of the alley. "Just stay behind me."

 _Click_.

"Hands up if you don't want me blowing up kitty-cat's head." A voice sounded behind them. "Move."

A blade was drawn behind them, glowing with energy and aura. "Jeez, Simmons. That's some cruel shit."

"Shut up, Tucker." The one named Simmons responded. "The boss said to get em to HQ. Just imagine what Carolina would do."

The man visibly shivered, glowing sword still pointed at them. "I don't need that image. Her mom was torture enough."

"Hey, nerds." Jaune growled. "Now that you're done dicking around – I want to know what this is about."

"The boss wants to see you and demanded your presence at our HQ." The one named Tucker explained, a little too easily. "My guess, he sees something in you? I don't know, at least it wasn't one of the other Reds that got you – Grif is a moron and Sarge is a hard-ass."

"Who the hell is your boss?" Jaune glared inwardly, as he and Blake were shoved into the back of one of the SUV's. Inside, a pair of men with assault rifles and red neckties sat, barrels pointed at them. Jaune of course was calm beyond belief, scaring Blake slightly. Before they could snap into action, a man wearing orange gauntlets shot his hand within the open windows and snatched their scrolls from their hands and pockets. With a cry, he threw the devices to the concrete, slamming his steel boot into the scrolls, crushing them beyond belief.

 _I swear to every god…if these are the new guys Junior wanted me to inspect, I will kill them._ Jaune glowered inwardly. _If these are the only new guys, I will beat Junior into the ground, after killing them. Who knows. They did talk about this Carolina person – must be better than this lot of fools._

The car lurched forward, taking off behind another with a truck following behind. Beside him, Blake was glaring at every man around her. Those with red shades and neck ties didn't relent, guns still aimed at their guts and chests. A part of her screamed to leave a shadow clone and start attacking and escape with Jaune, but something was telling her to remain still and let Jaune handle it. He was unmistakably calm throughout all of this. A damn gun was to his head and sword was pressed to his back – now there were men with military grade rifles sitting in front of them.

While she assumed he would have used the polarity he copied from Pyrrha to disarm them, he still hadn't made a single move. He sat there, arms crossed over his chest and a deepening glare on his face. Other than the growing energy and aura within his core, the ride was rather uneventful. She watched the beautiful buildings of the residential and business districts disappear and replaced with urban sprawl, unrefined and raw.

The density of pedestrians grew as they left the more pristine parts of the Kingdom. While the population grew, their state of dress deteriorated. The economic disparity of the normal citizen grew with each passing street. Sprawls of street vendors took up most alleys and street corners, hidden beneath rundown apartment blocks that were in much needed repair and paintjob. Men and women were sick on the streets, wrapped in tattered blankets and newspapers. If she wasn't held captive with no escape, she'd jump at the chance to help them. They were so caught up in their impoverished situation they wouldn't have the time or care to discriminate against her Faunus nature.

But then, the urban sprawl disappeared. It was slowly replaced with businesses and small restaurants. Across the way, industrial wasteland began to take root. Pipes and bridges leading from one factory to another shrouded the sunroof. Turning away from the men in suits and body armor, her eyes trailed over to Jaune to find the glare he sported still hadn't gone away. This time, his teeth were barred revealing his sharp canine teeth. The two men in front of them were sweating, rifles shaking in their palms.

"Alright we're here!" Tucker's voice came from the car in front of the convoy. "Get the two out and set em straight."

"I'm gonna kill them." Jaune growled. "I will kill them."

The doors opened, revealing the face of Tucker. He was a dark-skinned man with his hair tied into a knot at the back of his head. He wore a black body glove underneath a cuirass of aqua color. His pauldrons were the same, covering most of his shoulders and upper arms. At his waist, the sword he drew on them was sheathed within an equally elegant sheath. Reaching in, he grabbed Blake by her arm, almost immediately receiving a punch to the gut.

Guns were cocked and barrels pointed at their heads. "Whoa! Whoa! The kitty-cat has some fight!"

Suddenly, a loud cry of pain came from the other side of the SUV. All heads turned to face the source only to receive a pair of men flying over the vehicle. Coming around the trunk, Jaune appeared, hair burning and eyes bleeding crimson.

"H-Hey!" Tucker shouted in defense. "Someone! Grif, Simmons, Sarge!"

Jaune threw up his hand, glowing in a black aura. Within seconds, every weapon, firearm and blade glowed as well. Clenching his teeth, he pulled his arm back, the armament flew from their hands and bounced against the concrete.

" **Junior!** " Jaune's voice boomed with rage. " **Junior, get your ass out here before I start killing these idiots!** "

"K-Kill?!" Tucker's eyes widened as he backed away. "What kind of person did the boss want us to capture?!"

" **Capture?!** " Jaune growled, opening his clenched fist, the glowing sword Tucker wielded flew up into his waiting appendage. " **You'd best get yourself together before I gut you like a pig.** "

"Idiots!" A voice came from within the building behind. "I said get him – not treat him like a prisoner! I also said if he was busy, leave him be! Boss!"

Junior jumped along, business shoes clacking against the steps. "Boss! I am so sorry. These guys, I had to scrape the bottom of the barrel for some of them! Please believe me! This was an honest accident, I promise!"

Blake watched the interaction with wide eyes and cold skin. She was surrounded by scum of Remnant, criminals and syndicate gangsters; assassins and mercenaries. Her body shook, golden-amber eyes barely able to break away with the man she'd grown close with bark with such heat and anger at men that would normally pickpocket and murder boys his age. Jaune held a presence that caused most of the men in suits and ties to back away from the supposed boss. He was roaring with a volume that Blake had thankfully never heard until now.

But what surprised her, he shoved his fist into the man's cheek, sending him back almost ten feet. The man groaned in pain, shimmering with aura depletion. But then his eyes turned to the two men who practically kidnapped them in broad daylight. Stepping over the small stockpile of weapons gathered near the trunk of the SUV, he immediately grabbed Tucker by his throat and smashed his back into the rear of the vehicle. The windows shattered, glass splintering in every direction, making those present to jump. Several henchmen immediately sought refuge against the walls of Junior's establishment. Blake was motioned along as well, finding herself safer if she kept a distance.

A collection of boots clapping against concrete caught his attention. Throwing his arm up without even breaking gaze with Tucker, the arm glowed once more in a black aura. Simmons froze where he stood; boots stuck and arms frozen in suspension. His eyes widened as Tucker's body was thrown from the dented vehicle frame and crashed with his body. The impact was so powerful, the two rolled on the concrete, becoming a mess of entangled limbs. Their aura fizzed and disappeared like Juniors. Blood trickled from their broken noses and in Simmons' case; a bitten tongue.

"You idiots don't know who you messed with." Jaune spoke menacingly, his eyes returning to their sapphire color and the inferno his hair had become doused. "I don't care for your backstories, follow orders, or the next time you step out of line, it'll be the last time you do so."

"B-Boss…" Junior's voice came. "I am really sorry about this…I didn't know they'd act so brashly and –"

"Don't." Jaune frowned. "I was having a good day until this happened. Since we're here, I'd might as well inspect the recruits you've brought in."

The doors to the building opened, hissing like a futuristic structure. Jaune entered with the small force of men at his back and Blake hanging close to his side. Looking about, the club no longer looked the same – the dance floor was replaced entirely with new floors and lights. In the distance, the seats where those who came to eat at the restaurant were refurbished and replaced entirely with new furniture. But there were renovations that weren't there a month prior. The basis of weapon placements and armor plating to pillars and strategic spots could be seen.

Junior coughed momentarily, fixing his tie. "Boss. As you see, aside from taking territory and turf from the other syndicates, we've been remodeling the place – making it more battle-ready."

"Good." Jaune nodded his head. "Have your men protect the entrance and keep those two idiots away from me. I feel like I might kill them if I ever see them again. We have some things to discuss."

With the orders given, men ran about shoes clapping against the granite tiles. Blake stayed by his side, eyes wide as plates with each passing second. Jaune was called boss by some big-name criminal that she'd heard of during her time in the Fang. Men feared Jaune as if he were the harbinger of death himself. On top of that, he took down two fully armored men with ease and punched three men so hard, their aura depleted within seconds after the impact. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid. In an entirely different setting from the Vale she normally knew and with a friend she thought she knew; this day couldn't get any stranger.

"Blake." His voice shook her from her mental musings. "I will explain everything when we're in private setting. I'm sorry you had to see all of this so soon."

"So soon?" Blake's response was meek. "You were going to reveal this to us?"

"Of course, I was." He frowned. "This isn't the kind of secret I want to be keeping. But it's a secret I need to keep for now. Imagine what the school would do if they found out about my _secret dealings_ in Vale. The Vale Police Department would be on my butt non-stop. Then there's the issue with Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. I'd rather not get them involved until I've got all the pieces I need in play."

With that, the conversation ended abruptly, leaving Blake with more questions than answers. Moving along, she followed right beside him, keeping to his pace, making sure to not lag behind. There were renovators and engineers all over the place, hammering and power-sawing away. Some moved boxes and crates along while others patrolled the structure with assault rifles strapped to her bodies. This was more than some syndicate hideout – this was an HQ for an army.

Looking away for a few moments, a pair of heels clicked against the tile flooring, reminding her of Pyrrha and Weiss' own choice of footwear. She was surprised to see a pair of girls – twins – standing in front of them with calculating eyes, a dull version compared to Pyrrha's. They were bored and seemed to be itching for something.

"Who is she?" The one in red spoke.

"She looks…new." Blake raised a brow – it seems they continue each other's sentences.

"Melanie, Miltia – this is Blake." Jaune responded. "She just happened to be with me today and was taken along for a ride."

"You never take us anywhere." Melanie whined.

"I don't think it's fair." The one Blake could only assume was Miltia groaned.

"Sorry, ladies." Jaune shook his head. "Not gonna happen. There're plenty of better guys out there, I assure you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to speak with the bear in private."

The girls parted ways, huffing in frustration. As they walked past, something burned in Blake's chest. She immediately whipped her head back to face them, sticking her tongue out. When the girls scowled, she turned back to face Jaune, a victorious smirk and a burning blush on her cheeks. Blake had never done something so petty, but it felt so fun. Jaune noticed this, giving her a raised brow and a questioning gaze. Her only response was to shrug against his shoulder and keep walking with him.

On the far side of the club floor; there was a series of elevator doors. Thankfully, only one seemed operational at the moment. Following after her blond knight and somehow, criminal boss, she entered the elevator with him, awaiting what monstrosities lie ahead. Once the elevator door shut, Jaune released what she could only assume to be the biggest breath she'd ever heard.

"Oh, damn it." Jaune sighed, wiping the massive beads of sweat beginning to pour from his brow. "Man, that was nerve-wracking."

"Hello, how may I help you?" A loud voice echoed from one of the speakers in the elevator.

"Take me to Junior's floor." Jaune spoke in the same tone.

"Fifth floor, coming right up."

Sighing once more, he stood straight, eyes planted with the elevator doors. Blake though, took this time to reevaluate him. _He is…something else entirely. He is one of the kindest and most honest people I've met. There is no way he could possibly be involved in this kind of lifestyle. Sure, I was, but that's different. I've never given this aura or image of selfless kindness. What is his angle? There has to be one. Nevertheless, I've never expected this._

"I know what you're trying to do." Jaune spoke, eyes never leaving the elevator doors. "But please, just wait. I'll explain everything soon. I'd rather you not jump to assumptions about everything around you thus far. Assumptions make things difficult to explain – I'm certain you can relate."

Blake's mouth opened with a response, but the words were stuck in her throat. She frowned, looking away. What surprised him, she didn't step away, rather, she stepped closer to him. Her left arm behind his right and her right hand resting on his deltoid. She was nervous and it was understandable. Inwardly, Jaune glowered at the change of plans but this could definitely work in his favor.

The elevator doors hissed open revealing fancy carpets, ornate designs and beautiful imagery. Leading Blake along, he swung a cream-colored door with golden bear head accents open. Junior was seen fixing his tie and wiping sweat from his brow behind his desk with a redheaded woman in cyan colored infantry armor over a black body glove, sitting in one of the comfortable chairs decorating the room. But his body went cold with terror, almost shaking in how scared he was. If his fear grew any larger, he was certain Grimm from Vytal to the southern tip of Sanus would be attracted to Vale.

There was a woman sitting across from the cyan armored redhead. She wore a long dark green overcoat with brown trimmings. Golden accents lined the buttons and collars. Her hair was long and wild, dark with a few blonde strands within. Her leg was crossed over the other and a bo-staff rested against her shoulder. Turning to face him, her sapphire eyes gave him all he needed to know.

"ROSEMARY?!" Jaune's voice choked in his throat. Blake's jaw dropped and eyes nearly popped from her head. "W-What are you doing here?! Why are you here?! I…oh no! Don't you dare! I got enough hugs from Violette –!"

His cries of displeasure were interrupted by the arms of the powerful huntress. She lifted him off the ground in a similar fashion as Violette. He roared, crying out in suffering agony as bones popped and rib (he swears) cracked. Dropping him, he collapsed onto a couch, body splayed in every direction, limbs loose. Blake shot down, easing his position to be more comfortable. Laying him down, she rested his head against her lap.

"And you are?" The huntress bent down, sapphire eyes gazing into Blakes golden-amber. "He never told me had a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Jaune droned. "She's just a good friend. We went to visit Violette in the city. I'm surprised she didn't say anything about you being in town."

"Because she doesn't even know I'm in town." Rosemary smirked, walking back to her chair. "Now, would you mind telling me why my oldest huntress friend, Carolina called me about this amazing opportunity to work for Junior – only to find out that his boss is my adorable little brother. Imagine my surprise when he told me."

Jaune glared at the man as he fixed his tie. "What can I say, boss. Arcs are very persuasive."

Once more, he sighed in defeat. "Look. This is something that is far more difficult to explain with just simple words. Junior, get Carolina out of here – I'll speak to you in a more private setting late, Carolina. Rosemary, Blake. Just, sit still and I'll explain in detail."

Sitting up, body no longer aching with pain, his sapphire eyes faced his sister and companion. With a flick of his wrist, locks and windows shut tight. Rosemary's eyes widened but she nodded to her brother. Blake though, felt intrigued, almost impossibly intrigued. Jaune was contemplating, his face contorting in worry and fear, it was painfully obvious this was conflicting within him. He shut his eyes to silence the various voices whispering and yelling within.

"Okay. Hold still."

Throwing his hands up, his hands cupped Blake and Rosemary's faces. Within seconds, their worlds turned white, ticking clocks and spinning clock hands were all they could see in the blinding energy. Their bodies floated by, winds pushing against their clothing. Once they came to a halt, they stood on a giant clock with Jaune standing there in full armor. What surprised Blake, he was wearing a deep red cloak like Ruby, a crimson sash like Pyrrha, Stormflower – Ren's weapon and gauntlets that seemed reminiscent of Ember Celica.

He turned to face them, his face older, war torn with a massive scar going from his eye to his jawline. A blond beard was thick and scraggly with a few dark strands making it dirty blond. He had a split lip that seemed to never heal properly and a thousand-yard stare that could weaken even the most hardened of hunters and huntresses. Instead of wearing the body glove she recognized, he was wearing a sweater that she'd never seen he owned.

"This…" Jaune's voice appeared from behind. "This is who I really am."

The two jumped in surprise, sweat forming on their brows. Everything was happening so fast there was little time to take into consideration what they were witnessing. While the elder man in front of them was practically unrecognizable, the calmness in his eyes; the honesty he displayed with just his gaze, reminded them that this was indeed Jaune. He didn't speak, nor did he make a move to. Turning around to face the voice, they found the Jaune they recognized.

While the Jaune behind them held the same thousand-yard stare, he looked more vicious, more terrifying than the full-grown man behind them. The man looked like a hero, the one from the stories and legends; this Jaune looked like a warrior, a killer. His armor displayed more than just protection – it was intimidation and protection. While the elder man wore a sweater and tattered jeans; Jaune wore full armor over a form-fitting body glove. He didn't look bulky and slow, compared to the man behind.

"What in the world is going on, Jaune." Rosemary asked with a crack in her voice. "You're scaring me."

"Seriously, please, tell us what is happening." Blake pleaded. "We're in the dark here…"

For a moment, he contemplated. He was intending to simply let Blake know, but now that Rosemary was in the equation, the impasse he came to, only grew in size. The number of unaccounted variables seemed to multiply. He didn't want to bring his family into this – he sure as hell didn't want to bring his dearest sisters into this. Violette and Rosé were living their lives of peace as civilians. While Rosemary, Doré and Clair knew what lifestyle they wanted; he doubted helping a crime syndicate gain power through the underworld was part of the plan.

He cursed to himself. Eyes still planted on the form of his sister and Faunus friend. Their eyes were filled with worry, revealing the turmoil in their souls. They were far beyond worry; they were terrified. He did this – he was the one pulling strings. There was a goal that he needed to accomplish and using Junior and the gangs and syndicates of Vale was the only way to properly do it. What legal business would deal with White Fang operatives – what legal business would be able to underneath the nose of the law? Jaune scowled. If finding Cinder meant letting his secret be known to the two unlikeliest of individuals, he decided it must be done.

"I am Jaune Arc of the House of Arc; the Last Defender of Atlas, the Last Warrior of Haven, the Last Knight of Vacuo and the Last of the Kings of Vale. I'm from the future."

* * *

 **So what'd y'all think?**

 **Drop a review and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	8. Moving Things Along

**Y'all are cruel making all those 'The Last' jokes lmfao  
** **I don't think I'll be living it down anytime soon eh?  
** **XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Moving Things Along**

"I'm from the future."

The reactions were slow, almost painfully slow. Jaune stared at them, backing away slightly. Rosemary kept snapping her neck back and forth between his past self and his current self. Blake, well, she fell stoic, face devoid of emotion. Her eyes showed what she was thinking and the churning thoughts within. The clock beneath them ticked away as they fell to silence. While Jaune expected Rosemary to calm first and start asking the serious questions, he was worried about Blake's reaction.

While he and her never were the _closest_ of friends back then, the two formed a closer bond than ever before. That bond though was as fragile as glass and all it took was a simple push and everything he'd come to appreciate and build with his friends would easily shatter into a million pieces, never to be put together again. Every second she spent in silence, her eyes would glow and ears would tilt in confusion. What he said was so incredibly strange, she must have blown a gasket within that mind of hers.

"Look, I'm only telling you this _now_ because my hand was forced by some incredibly incompetent subordinates." Jaune crossed his arms over his chest. "And before you ask; yes, Junior knows. He's sworn secrecy and loyalty and hasn't done anything to betray it thus far. I've been fair with him and punishing those who make mistakes."

"But…" Rosemary's voice trailed, eyes barely able to meet her brothers. "How?"

"How?" Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "Professor Ozpin of Beacon…died. His soul transcended and was attached to a boy named Oscar Pine. When my enemy – our worst enemy – arrived in Solitas after destroying Anima, it was revealed that I was the last of the King of Vale's line. Then…then…"

"Then Yang died and my semblance unlocked." The elder Jaune spoke.

Blake's eyes sprang from her head. "Yang what?!"

The elder Jaune simply sighed, scratching his beard. The younger Jaune coughed, gaining their attention. "Yang was killed in Solitas when we were pushed to Atlas. She gave me her aura and my semblance unlocked, revealing my ability to strengthen anything I am wearing or wielding and copying semblances – though it requires an aura transfer, be it in death or in Pyrrha's case – unlocking my aura. Though the first time around, that didn't happen. After Yang died, several people we know and go to school with perish as well. Oscar Pine is among them. As he died, Ozpin's semblance was absorbed and added to the list."

"So…" Blake spoke up, her voice cracking. "What happens to JNPR and RWBY?"

"I…" Jaune sighed in defeat, head lowering. "When Beacon fell, Pyrrha was killed by a woman named Cinder Fall – the reason why I even went this far into the criminal underworld. Cinder Fall is the reason for all of our troubles in the past err, future – she is the one who killed Ozpin, the Fall Maiden – which by the way is a story for another time – and Pyrrha. Then we all made our way to Haven because she claimed to be from Mistral."

"If you want me to skip all the details and get right to the important things then fine." Jaune's eyes misted. "Pyrrha was in love with me and I messed up – she died on my watch because I was too weak. Yang was trying to protect you when Beacon Fell and Adam Taurus cut off her right arm."

Blake's face paled. "A-Adam?!"

"Yes." He frowned. "There was more than just catching up I needed to do with Violette. Tukson was a variable I hadn't considered because in my timeline, he was found murdered in his book store in our second semester. Now that it was confirmed by you that he was a Fang member, I have my spy."

"What?!" Blake stepped forward. "What are you talking about?!"

"The White Fang was working with Cinder Fall when she besieged Beacon. They released Grimm into the school and invaded the Business and Residential districts of the city. Thousands died because of them." Jaune's face was stern, eyes still glimmering. "They, under Adam Taurus' leadership, turned militant beyond belief, arming themselves with real military grade weaponry and armor. When Cinder attacked Haven, Adam Taurus was at the lead, with an army of White Fang and Grimm."

"Getting off track…" He sighed, taking a deep shaking breath. "On the third day of the siege, you arrived but this time, you didn't wear your bow, and you had an army of Faunus at your back from Menagerie. Your father, Ghira was –"

"Even my father?!" Blake backed away from him. "So…you knew about me?! You know about all of us?! So, our _bonding_ was just you reliving memories and trying to do the same thing again – is any of our friendship real?! This can't be happening…so…you knew about my Faunus features from the start because you _literally knew me_ before…I don't know what to say anymore…"

"Let me continue then and you'll know." He frowned, feeling the mist and heat behind his eyes. Voice cracking as he spoke, forcing the words between clenched teeth. "The team RWBY reunion was heavy on the heart, made many of us cry – I know all four of you did. After Beacon, Weiss was whisked back home to Atlas, Yang was suffering from trauma and a missing arm and you ran away, blaming everything that happened to Yang on yourself."

"I don't know what happened between you and Adam but I know he really wanted you dead." Jaune continued. "He snuck into the city during the fifth day of the siege with a handful of his best fighters and killers. He singled you and Yang out full intent on killing you both. I killed a couple of his goons but Yang was about to lose more than just an arm. By the way, her right arm was replaced with a new one, a robotic one from Atlas."

"Anyway…" He trailed off. "Adam beat the both of you, nearly lobbing Yang's head off. I don't know what happened but I jumped in and blocked his sword with my shield."

Blake's eyes widened once again. "His strikes are impossible to stop – no matter what kind of shield you're using! Stop lying!"

"I'm not!" Jaune shouted. Tears streamed down his face. Blake's face paled, jumping at his sudden tone. His eyes bled crimson but the follicles remained doused. His body was shaking in his armor but he coughed, wiped his tears and continued. "I protected you and Yang, see that scar on the older version of me? That was from Adam! He cut my face, shouting obscenities when I cut his hand off. I gave every ounce of my strength to not lose another friend. I lost Pyrrha, Blake. My partner and the first woman to love me for everything that I was – and believe me, I wasn't much. I literally cheated my way into Beacon the first time around."

"While Ruby was the only one on Team RWBY that I was close with, I still considered all of you my friends. And I would be damned if any of you died on my watch." He gritted his teeth. "So…I beheaded Adam before his aura could stop the bleeding from his stumped hand. When he died, the White Fang pulled back to regroup – Haven was saved for a day. I'll leave out the excessive details but Yang and I shared many nights together after that and grew close. She and I almost got married four years after Beacon fell."

"That's why…" Her golden-amber eyes calmed. "Pyrrha and Yang almost seem so…attracted to you. You knew what they liked and knew what they saw in you. That's why you knew how to act so…confidently around them and…"

"Yeah." Jaune shrugged. "I cared about them beyond friendship – Yang and I fell in love. Pyrrha, I was too dumb to see it the first time and for a while, suffering in my journey to Haven, I was in love with a dead woman. But we are getting off track again."

"I'm sorry…" Blake took a deep breath. "It's just so much to take in…"

"I understand…" Jaune wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Rosemary…I couldn't save any of you. Before I even managed to fight the first few waves of Grimm and White Fang, the Arc compound was attacked and destroyed. I didn't even know until a month of fighting in Anima had gone by. No Arc survived the war – and the war lasted ten years…they called it the Second Great War."

His sister darkened, eyes dropping to the floor, hands shaking in her sleeves. She wanted to speak but the words were caught in her throat. A part of her wanted to call it a lie and leave it at that, but there was something else within her telling her to sit still and listen.

"W-What happened to the rest of us…?" Blake asked, hand clasping the other. "You say you're the last in almost everything…what happened?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Jaune admitted. "I don't want things to mess you up, no revelations to ruin the way you think or –"

"Jaune, if anything would mess me up, it's the fact the guy who supposedly is the kindest and most warm-hearted man in Beacon is running a crime syndicate with the goal of claiming an ancient seat. On top of that, he knows who I am and everyone on both of our teams because he's from the future."

"When you put it that way…" Jaune huffed. "Fine. Just…don't panic."

"After two years of fighting in Anima, Cinder's leader decided to make a physical appearance instead of shifting pawns. Her name is Salem…I still don't know where she is or how to get to her. There are relics that are hidden within each of the schools – by the way, that is another story for another day – and she used one to destroy Anima completely."

 _A whole continent…_ Blake's eyes dulled in color. Rosemary's body perspired with cold sweat.

"You died, Blake, when Anima was destroyed." Jaune frowned. "The destruction was so profound and sudden, we barely got off the ground before the oceans rushed in, eating away at the continent. You, your father and mother and almost half of the Faunus army was swept away. Salem then disappeared in a dark portal never to be seen again for another two years. By then, we were in Solitas, fighting the White Fang in Atlas. Yang, Weiss and Nora died. All of Team CRDL except for Cardin died as well."

Blake gasped. "Is that…is that why you've been…"

"Yes." His eyes glowed with tears once again. "They died horrendous deaths – martyrs against Salem and her horde. In the end, before I woke up in the past, Blake…Cardin was the last one standing by my side in Vacuo – even then, one of his legs was a robotic replacement! So, do you understand why I'm doing this now?! I've lost everyone I loved, every friend I've ever made! I was given this chance, this chance to redo everything again, and I'll be damned if I lose any of you again! You, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Velvet, hell, even Cardin! I will not let a single one of you die at their hands!"

"Jaune…" A hand rested on his shoulder. "I…"

"Do you know what it feels like?! I've been bottling these emotions up for the last month! Ever since I woke up in the past, I've been hit with nothing but searing regret. When I first saw Ren, Nora and Pyrrha, I had to resist the urge to hug them and tell them I missed them! When I first saw Yang in front of Junior's club, it took all my willpower to not grab her and kiss her and tell her how much I loved her – and still love her!" Jaune turned away, hot tears burning across his cheeks. "No pain in this world will ever compare to holding the only brother I ever knew in my arms, watching helplessly as his eyes dull before me…holding the woman I loved in my arms as her blood painted my armor crimson…holding my friends as they disappeared, one after the other! I've had to bury friends and family with no one but myself to grieve – some couldn't even be buried! I will break every bone in my body if I have to – I will take the title of King of Vale by myself if I have to – I will not let the same thing happen again!"

"Jaune."

His tears trickled like a soft cascade; arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him. His jaw trembled in the embrace, every muscle aching from his pain. But as his legs gave out beneath him, Blake led him to the floor, arms still wrapped around his shoulders. Rosemary walked up to him, pressing a caring hand on his shoulder, easing him as he wept into the Faunus' neck. All was silent in the clockwork realm, ticking away with his sobs. His arms shook as he wrapped his arms around her back, slowly tightening the embrace. The woman held him, intent on letting him weep his sorrows – drenching her shirt if he had to. But after he sniffed his snot away and wiped the salty tears from his glowing sapphire eyes, he looked at her for the first time in almost twenty minutes.

"I can't lose any of you again…" He whimpered. "It was painful enough suffering it the first time…"

"You won't…" Blake whispered back, holding his head in place. His slowly hyperventilating breaths calmed in her embrace. "You won't lose us. I promise."

* * *

The ride back to Beacon was tense to say the least. Jaune and Blake kept close together though. She looked at him with worried eyes. She berated herself for being so foolish to not see the suffering in his eyes before. She knew he was in pain but she never imagined it would be this. If it were anyone else, she felt she would have laughed in their face or outright kicked them where the 'sun don't shine' and leave em like that. But this wasn't just _anyone_ – this was Jaune Arc, the boy who knew just about anything and everything.

He was someone who did all he could to help others – even if it was something incredibly small, like giving Ruby piggyback rides from the cafeteria to class or even going so far to beat an entire team at lunch to defend a fellow Faunus. She felt her heart race at the thought. He was a human who nearly gave up his right to be a student at Beacon to protect one of her people. If that wasn't attractive, she didn't know what would be.

But on top of that – he didn't hold anything back. He displayed his heart and his soul to her. Sure, his sister was there, but Blake was going to ignore that. Her eyes lowered, seeing his clenched fists were gripping his knees beneath the body glove. He was angry, filled with righteous suffering and that was something she couldn't ever forget. The fact the man managed to bottle absolutely everything he felt and believed for a month around people he'd known and loved is a strength unlike any she'd heard.

But then, there was mention of her parents. Jaune fought beside them, and did what he could to keep her and her family alive. That was even before he was called King. Such a man was rare to find. Blake sighed, leaning into his shoulder, relieved to feel him reciprocate. The two moved closer, sharing warmth and embrace, knowing full well that they'd have to do this in secret now. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled a small ribbon and began to tie the knot, fixing her bow to cover her ears. Of course, Jaune disagreed and even voiced his displeasure.

"What?" Blake frowned. "I'm not ready for them so see me."

"But you're completely fine with random people seeing you?" Jaune gave her the same look. "There's something flawed with that logic, Blake."

"Look." She placed her hands on his own. "I promise I'll tell them. I just… _can't_ yet. I don't think I can handle their reactions."

"If you think Yang and Ruby will think otherwise, I believe you need to reevaluate your opinions."

Blake blushed. "N-No, it's not them I'm worried about…it's…"

"Weiss?" Jaune sighed, laughing to himself. "Well…in my timeline, you revealed that you were part of the White Fang and a Faunus in one sentence. I believe it was 'Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!' – yeah, something like that. Weiss kept insulting a Faunus _rapscallion_ and you lost your mind."

"What happened next?" She asked, a brow raising with every passing second.

"Sorry, no can do." Jaune smiled. "I've been causing enough butterfly effects to make my future past seem barely recognizable."

"What is your plan anyway?" Blake asked with a hushed whisper, leaning closer. "This Cinder Fall…what do you intend to do?"

"Oh." Jaune smiled, but the curls of his lips fell. "It's simple. I intend to kill her."

"But you just worried about the Butterfly Effect." Blake gave him an incredulous look.

"I know. I know, it was a joke." Jaune rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to say anything yet. But on the subject of Cinder Fall…"

"What is it then?"

"I want to erase the future." He responded with a stern tone. "The future I remember isn't pretty. Sometimes when I'm in my dorm, Pyrrha and Ren wake me up trying to calm me down. I toss and turn and apparently I shout when I'm dreaming. It's the future past I am remembering – it's something I want to erase completely. Rewriting time to make a better present day for my future self. So…since Cinder was the cause of the Fall of Beacon which was a direct leading cause to Anima, Solitas, Vytal, Vale and Vacuo – Cinder is the spark that needs to be doused. If she's removed from the equation…"

"The future will be changed significantly. No Cinder, no Fall, no destruction of the Four Kingdoms. You are so lucky it was me who came along with you." Blake sighed, playfully punching his shoulder. "I highly doubt Yang would have understood any of that."

"You have a painfully low opinion of her mental capacity." Jaune piped. "But you are not wrong."

"Jaune." Blake's laughter dropped, tone turning serious. "What are we going to do about Junior and the army you're building?"

"We?"

"Yes, we, you idiot." Blake glared. "You think that after hearing your history that I'll sit idle by? No. After hearing it, I realized that you need all the help you can get. After learning of _our_ fates, should we continue the course we're going, I want to help."

"But…why?"

"That's what friends do for each other, right?"

Jaune laughed softly. "Right…and I know this goes without saying…not a single word of this to anyone. As far as they know, we went to visit my sister."

"My lips are sealed, as long as you don't say anything about…y'know." She gave him a knowing look. Other people walked by, some taking seats behind her or behind Jaune.

"I know." He nodded. "The words won't leave my lips until you are ready."

The two shifted comfortably in their seats, awaiting the arrival at Beacon Cliff. Pulling his scroll out, Jaune suddenly began to perspire, catching Blake's attention. He looked like he was melting. Taking a quick peek at his phone, she too began to sweat.

 _Yang: I swear to all the gods, Arc. If Blakey isn't back by eight, I'm gonna break your bones!  
Pyrrha: Jaune! Where are you?! It's past Nine! Yang is irate and swearing bloody murder!  
Ruby: Jaune, I don't know why it's taking so long for you two to actually get back but hurry!  
Weiss: I expected better of you, Jaune. Just be prepared to deal with Yang.  
Ren: Jaune…ignore Nora's texts.  
Nora: Jaune-Jaune! Since you're out in the town, get some pancake mix – we're running out! K thnx bai! Oh, and I think Yang wants to kill you!_

Sighing in defeat, the blond boy slumped into his seat. "You're gonna back me up, right?"

"Only if you do the same…" He turned over to see Blake's scroll had blown up as well.

 _Pyrrha: I swear to all the gods, Belladonna. If Jaune isn't back by eight, I'm gonna break your bones!_

That was all Jaune needed to read to get the message. Blake too put her scroll away – Yang and Pyrrha's texts were reversed and everyone else stayed the same. Hilariously enough, Nora asked both of them to buy pancake mix. Nevertheless, the pair dreaded the remainder of the flight back to Beacon Cliff. It was in their sights but neither made a peep or a sound, knowing the tension was as tight as a virgin. The smallest bit of pressure would break all hell loose.

His stomach dropped when the airship landed and the loading bay doors opened. Shakily, he rose from the seat and pulled Blake to her feet. The two walked side by side, keeping a respectable distance from each other. Once their feet touched Beacon's cobblestone walkway, they froze like statues. In front of them, Pyrrha Nikos, the unbeatable girl, and Yang Xiao-Long, the one affectionately called firecracker, stood with weapons armed and glares on their faces.

Ruby and Weiss stood behind Yang, neither even trying to calm her down anymore. Behind Pyrrha, Nora was bubbly as ever, bouncing on the heels of her shoes. Beside her, Ren had a palm to his face, obviously annoyed and tired of trying at this point. Neither girl made a move, just glaring at Jaune and Blake. Subconsciously, the blond boy fished his pocket for his scroll and sighed, shivering as his sapphire orbs scanned the big numbers on his phone's lockscreen.

 _9:59 pm_

 _Yang: Pucker up, lover boy. You're gonna kiss my knuckles for kidnapping my partner._

"Yang, I swear, it's not what you think." Jaune spoke up, throwing his hands in defense. "We seriously just lost track of time."

"Understatement of the century." Yang glared.

"Yang, it's true!" Blake quickly defended. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's just so damn weird." She pointed accusingly. "First, he starts reading that smut with you, then you two start spending too much time together and now, randomly invites you to see his sister who just so happens to work in a book shop? Blake, you've never cared for him in more than a passing glance or sharing interests over a book series."

"I promise, you." Jaune walked up to Yang, putting his hands on her shoulder. If it wasn't so dark, and the streetlamps weren't so dim, he would have seen how enraged Pyrrha's face became at the action. "Blake and I did nothing. We went and enjoyed books and catching up – my sister's boss is an old family friend of Blake's. It's a small world, y'know. Also, I could have sworn you were in the room when Blake said she knew Tukson."

Yang immediately calmed down, a bashful expression on her face. Backing away, Jaune turned to face Pyrrha; his dearest partner and the first woman he'd ever loved. Doing the same thing, his hands gripped her shoulders, easing her stress and worry.

"Pyr." He smiled, his pearly whites beaming in the dim light of Remnant's shattered moon. "I'm serious when I say, nothing happened. We got sidetracked and held up with memories and reminiscing – can you blame us for that? No? Didn't think so. Look, I get it, you were worried for me and Blake, Vale is a big place after all but I swear, we can take care of ourselves."

"But you left your weapons in your dorms; not even in the rocket-lockers." Pyrrha stated with a glare.

"If you think I need a weapon to defend myself…" Jaune laughed. "I think you and I need to spar sometime soon. Regardless…you guys are wonderful friends, caring for us so dearly that you'd threaten bodily harm; it's adorable. But man…Blake and I are beat, and I for one, want to knock out."

He and Blake walked past the group of six students, leaving them awestruck and silenced. They had planned to teach them both a lesson about disappearing without giving any information but Jaune opened his mouth. What he had to say, neither girl expected to hear but he was so sincere, they couldn't even be mad anymore. Sighing in defeat, the rest of JNPR turned on their heels and headed along to follow after their leader. Ruby and Weiss sighed as well, turning their heads to the skies to thank whatever deity was listening in the heavens.

But Yang stood still, eyeing the cobblestone patterns.

 _Oh, Blakey._ She smirked to herself. _You too, lover boy. You two are just too easy to mess with. This is gonna be more fun than I thought it would be._

* * *

 _One week before the official start of the Vytal Festival…_

"We need to keep moving men!" The gruff voice of Sarge echoed. "Come on! Double time! We ain't got time for single time!"

"I-I mean…" Simmons started to speak, voice shaking with fear. "I think we should fight. I'm afraid that she might start picking us off one by one–!"

Suddenly, a fist ripped through the crate he rested on, grabbing onto his throat. He yelped in terror, the rest of his comrades didn't know what to do. Pulling him with all her strength, the man's nose flattened against the surface of the giant container, blood trickling down from the impact. Tossing him back, the man tripped over some of the debris left over from the previous training sessions and soon enough found himself kissing a barrel.

Jumping through the tiny hole, a beautiful young woman moved like a shadowy spectre, dodging bullets and wild punches and kicks coming from those still preparing to fight. She backed away, letting the man known as Sarge pull the trigger of his shotgun. As the recoil kicked his arm back, she whipped her fist into his face, knocking a tooth from the old man's bloodied mouth. He fell back, leaving his entire rear open. Taking a page from Yang's fighting style, she sent her foot out, kicking his rear and his upper spine in quick repetition, nearly making him lose his grip on his shotgun.

Before she could fully immerse herself into the fight, she could hear the sounds of a new magazine loading into a burst-fire battle rifle. Hissing, she punched the man's shoulder, knocking the gun off tangent. The man using it wore bright burnt-orange armor, denoting it to be none other than Dexter Grif. Launching her foot up, the heel smashed into his cheek, forcing him to pull the trigger haphazardly, firing off burst after burst. Nevertheless, their assailant dodged each burst and bullet.

Speeding by, she flipped on her front foot, bringing her back foot around for a power-kick. Grif would have been more attentive but her long hair was rubbing in his face, tickling the stubble of a beard he had. Before he knew it, a foot plowed into his face – and if it weren't for aura, he was certain the kick alone would have cracked his cheekbone. He couldn't even cry out in pain – the woman kept her onslaught going, going so far as to grab him by the collar of his orange scarf and pull him in just to beat him senselessly. But one hit was so powerful, she nearly felt his aura shield break.

The man stumbled, tripping over a barrel that just so happened to be rolling by. But before he could bullshit his way away from her, she grabbed his hand, pulling him to her whilst keeping her balance as steady as possible. From the corner of her eye, the Sarge finished reloading his shotgun, giving her a perfect opportunity. Shoving a quick fist into the man's nuts, she swung Grif in front of her, his aura taking Sarge's shotgun shell. He cried out in pain and found himself flying over the commander of the Reds.

"Don't fire so haphazardly." She spoke steadily.

Launching forward like black lightning, her fist connected with his cheek, forcing spit and blood from his mouth. "Don't leave yourself open."

Behind her, a pair of voices roared out in frustration. Ducking underneath Sarge's attempt at a gun-butt, she fled underneath his fist and laughed inwardly as the two men forced their attacks into his face instead of hers. Kicking her feet out, Sarge fell over like a cut tree. "Reposition your weight – your distribution is lacking."

Weaving around Tucker as he swung and ducking under Simmons, she swung around, shoving her fist into Grif's face, flattening his nose to her knuckles. He stumbled back, holding his face, screaming in pain. Tuck quickly recovered from his punch and spun on his heel to face her again. Simmons charged for her side, swinging his battle rifle with the intent to gun-butt her. Unsurprisingly, she threw up her forearm, catching the gun against her skin. He pushed his weight against her and soon enough, paid the price.

He lost his balance and the woman took advantage of it. Tucker came from the side, kicking up to meet her cheek, but she leaned over, letting Simmons' weight do the rest. The kick bruised Simmons immediately and left Tucker open to attack. Before he could even bring his leg down, she grabbed his offending appendage, holding him, keeping his legs spread like a mid-air split.

"You take too long to kick." She spoke darkly. Shooting her leg forward, his left leg still planted on the floor was knocked out from under him. His knee crashed with the steel plating eliciting a harsh growl of pain. Before he could retaliate, she shoved her fist into his cheek, knocking him over. While it didn't put him out of commission, it sure did a number on him. But before she could even make a move, she was suddenly tackled by a man in orange armor. He tried to continue fighting but his punches were missing marks and he seemed to be losing energy.

Kicking up, her knee rammed into his lower regions. He squirmed, face contorting with agony. He fell over grabbing his crotch, moaning for forgiveness. Rising to her feet, she grabbed his rifle and hurled it like a spear, the barrel bashing against Simmons' chest, knocking him back to the floor once again. She walked away, viewing the boys and men she defeated. She was about to say something but Grif once again, shot to his feet, launching his fist forward.

"Don't use all of your power into one strike – it'll leave you open." She grunted, catching Grif's punch. "Like this."

Leaning back, his weight followed, unable to break free from her deathly grasp. As he fell onto her, the woman's body disappeared like a shadow. Before he knew it, a rope of sorts wrapped around his ankle, lacing his leg to the ceiling. Before he could even make a cry of pain, he shot into the air, dangling like a caught fish at the docks. As he rose, the same assailant descended.

"Don't assume you've won because you're of superior size." She spoke with such a condescending tone, even those watching felt hurt by what she said. "Also…you are both idiots for yelling while coming up from behind."

Grif swung down, legs spread as one was wrapped in rope. His eyes widened as he realized where he was swinging into. The woman cracked her knuckles, seeing a golden opportunity. Swinging forward with aura in her fist, the knuckles broke through his aura shield and if there was such thing as earth-shattering agony – this was it. He squealed, crying out, begging for mercy. As he was upside down, his hands couldn't even hold the searing hot pain he felt between his legs. But at least, he was no longer a target.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Sarge and Simmons coming at her from the sides; Tucker coming at her from the front, glowing sword in hand. He dashed, swinging with all his might. She swore he almost removed a few strands of hair in that swing. Ducking around him, spinning on her knees, a black elastic sash swung about with Gambol Shroud's blade at the front acting as a weight, latching around Tucker's legs.

With a tight pressure in the pull, he collapsed, sword rolling away. But the fight wasn't over. Dodging Sarge's shotgun shots with relative ease, she blocked every attempt of retaliation from the remaining Reds. Shooting her weapon forward, the blade dug into Simmons' shoulder, turning his weight into her slave. Yanking the elastic material, it hardened into unbreakable fabric. The man shouted, barely movable but soon enough, he lost balance. Within seconds, the man was painfully dragged towards the woman of his nightmares. Before he could overshoot her, the same foot that disabled Grif and Tucker, seared into his stomach – fire Dust crystal installed and all. Before long, he too was flying, a trail of smoke and fire in his wake. Collapsing on the floor, he coughed painfully, and like Grif, his body shimmered, revealing Aura depletion.

"Alrighty, sweet-cheeks." Tucker smirked, wiping the spit and small flakes of blood from his cheek. "Wanna fight, we'll fight!"

Reaching down, he grabbed his sword and charged at the huntress-in-training. "SWISH!" He cried. But just as his attack seemed to connect, the woman phased out once more, disappearing like a shadow clone. "Fuck!" She grabbed his fist, twisting his wrist and arm, forcing him to reposition. "SWOOSH!" Once more, he tried the assault, slicing about with wild intent, barely even coming close to actually hitting her. "Oh, goddamn it!" Grabbing his arm once again, he twisted it to the shoulder, kicking his hip and knee out from under him. Of course, he had one more trick. "Stab!"

He lunged ahead, aura glowing in the blade as it formed a dangerously sharp edge. Like very attack and empty assault, it all ended the same – she left a shadow clone in place, making it nearly impossible to even tell who's who anymore. Swiping under his wild swing, Blake realized he had a look of contemplation, lost in deep thought. Coming up, she punched his wrist, aura exploding off the impact, causing his grip to loosen. "Son of a bitch! Stop!" Twisting his arm once more, she forced him to his knees. "Oh, come on!"

Grabbing the sword from his hands, she hurled it away, the blade sheathing itself into the crates that surrounded them. Throwing a hand to the back of his head, she forced his face into the floor, shattering his aura. But she wasn't done. Shoving her foot in the base of his neck, she kicked ahead, sending him sliding against the floor. He didn't stop until he crashed into a pillar, breaking what little aura, he had left.

"Now, look." Sarge tried to reason. "While I've never hit a girl –!"

He was stopped midsentence as a fist lodged into his cheek. Blood and spit shot from his mouth and from just that punch, he fell like a sack of potatoes – unconscious. The instant his head hit the floor, his body shimmered with aura depletion. The woman stood with smile, wiping the small beads of sweat on her brow. Looking around, Simmons was still smoking, a great burn mark on his abdomen with black ash spots. Tucker was unconscious with a broken nose and Grif was still swinging by, probably suffering from how much she punched his nuts.

"Simulation: Over."

The voice was calm and collected and soon enough; the world around her disappeared, revealing a large tiled room, almost an arena. Lights tilted and shifted until the regular ceiling mounted lights returned. The black walls were lit revealing pale white reflective panels. Across from her, an elevator opened, revealing none other than Jaune Arc and a small retinue of men and women following close behind. Another elevator behind her swung open; henchmen and paramedics came with stretchers and medical equipment to ease the transition of battlefield to clinic.

"That was a great fight, Blake." Jaune smiled. "I knew you'd win but I didn't think you'd go…well…that tough on them."

"I thought it was incredible." Carolina added; Rosemary nodded in agreement. "If you weren't training to be a Huntress, I'm certain you'd do great as a merc."

"Now, now." Jaune sighed. "We're not here for that – we're here to congratulate you. Blake, you've done tremendously well; keeping this a secret from our friends and training the boys how to fight. I'm happy to say, you're hereby promoted to Lieutenant of my forces. I know you won't let us down."

"Thank you, Jaune." She smiled, amber eyes glowing. "What's the plan for now?"

"Well, everyone here is going to use the arena for training and sparring but you and I have to speak to Junior about something important." Jaune motioned her to follow.

Once the two were out of earshot, he and Blake walked side-by-side, trying to avoid getting into Rosemary's line of sight. Her ears shuffled as he scratched the furry appendages with a beaming smile on his face. She giggled with a raging blush, enjoying the attention he was giving her. The two walked into an elevator, no words shared or thought, the doors shut. It was a quiet ride, neither felt the need for small talk.

Once the doors swung open, he was greeted by henchmen nodding the heads. Like the first time, Jaune swung the doors open to reveal Junior sitting behind a desk with sweat pouring off his brow. The last time Jaune saw him this distressed, was almost two months prior, when he predicted Roman Torchwick's arrival and Yang's subsequent questioning. Whatever it was, it must have really messed with him.

"Junior, what's wrong?" Jaune asked, pulling a seat up to meet him face-to-face.

"I got word from one my boys that infiltrated the White Fang." He sighed. "There's good intel saying that they got boys moving in to steal some Dust – our dust. After all, that's a twenty-thousand Lien investment to the Schnee Dust Company, that's serious cheddar."

"Agreed." Jaune glowered, pressing his knuckles against Junior's desk. Blake though, seemed skeptical.

"I was in the Fang." She frowned. "I've never known the White Fang to need _that_ much dust. Something is wrong – I know it."

"Well, we won't know until then." Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd say we just continue training the boys and continue buying out businesses and expanding."

With a defeated sigh, Blake nodded. "Fine. But Junior, as soon as information is given, please, don't hesitate to call us."

"I wouldn't dare, boss." Junior smiled.

"Is there anything else, you needed to go over?" Jaune asked.

"Some friends of mine in the police force are thinking of helping out." Junior stated. "Got most of the precincts under your thumb. There are a few, outer police departments that are a bit too out of reach and then there are the private policing units that protect the upper class section of Vale. Not the kind of thing I want to be dealing with at the moment."

"So, we've got a small army of henchmen, a cadre of Huntsmen and Huntresses and most of the police in Vale under our control." Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "What of the CEO's of Vale's elite? The owners of companies and businesses, how many are following us?"

"Just a few." Junior frowned. "We have the CEO Howard Greene, of Greene Armament Unlimited. I had a brief stint with his daughter once and called in a few favors. How else do you think we got power armor and military grade firearms? Then of course, the SDC supplying Dust and other essentials. Now, then we have the Ankōshoku Family all the way from Wind Path in Anima – they have ties to the Xiong Clan, so with a few strings, they created a cell in our territory to help with the manpower issue we have. Thankfully, with their help, we won't end up stretching ourselves too thin in Vale."

"What do the Ankōshoku do?" Jaune raised a brow.

"They are a hybrid between legality and illegality." Junior laughed softly. "They started off as a shipping company with airships and vehicles, travelling between the various cities, towns and villages in Anima. Then over time, when bandits began to get worse and the Xiong Clan could no longer stay in Anima, they took over, becoming the prime airship transport company in the continent. They supply both the Mistrali military and Haven Academy – now they supply us."

"So…you're telling me we have airships now?" Jaune looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yep." The bear rose from his seat, stretching. "As soon as the Vytal Tournament at the end of the year, the first batch of Ankōshoku airships will arrive."

"Good." Jaune smiled. "We still have ten months to go along with a winter break in between."

"That will be coming in a few months." Blake looked to Jaune with wide eyes. "What're we gonna do?"

"Easy." Jaune smiled. "You and I are going to train our teams and soon enough, try to bring them to the fold. The sooner RWBY and JNPR band together in this, the easier our future will be. We won't have as much issue as the first time around. Then, when we're done with training – you and I, we'll head to Menagerie."

"Wait, what?!" Blake's jaw dropped. "Why Menagerie?!"

"Your father holds great power over Faunus, after all, the honorable grace, Ghira Belladonna is a shining example of peaceful protest and just governance. The Faunus will flock to him." Jaune reminded her. "With his help, weakening the White Fang's resolve in fighting for Salem, Cinder's master, there will be less life lost in the long run. The White Fang took a lot from us in my timeline, but that doesn't mean I'll kill them where they stand."

"But just as a precaution." Jaune looked to Junior. "Have your men and Ankōshoku men patrol the streets once the Vytal Festival begins. Have some men protect small business stands in the Fairgrounds and if possible, place some in the crowds during the Vytal Tournaments. Even though it's months away, it never hurt to have some plans set beforehand. Get a map of the city, start examining the roads and prepare escape routes."

"For…us?" Junior asked with a raised brow.

"No, of course not." The Arc shook his head. "If the same thing happens as before, then we will stand and fight for Vale. We will though, have Ankōshoku airships fly people out of the city and to safer sections of Sanus. If need be, my family would be happy to house refugees until the city is under control again. But that's only the worst case scenario. You think you got it, Junior?"

"Nothing too hard, boss." The old bear smirked. "What about you? What will you be doing during this?"

"Simple." Jaune turned to leave with Blake hanging behind. "I will continue building my powerbase and my strength so that when the time comes – and believe me, it will…I will be strong enough to take the mantle of King."

* * *

Jaune was sitting in the dormitory common room, listening to Nora rave about a dream she had while Ren made pancakes. In his lap, a scroll tablet was displaying the latest news reports from all across Vale and the Four Kingdoms. More Dust robberies and White Fang malignance. Worse yet, some news reports were talking about Greater Grimm sightings all across Sanus. Some would rampage through the outlying villages and towns while others would simply examine the human/Faunus presence and move along.

The Greater Grimm were something Jaune still knew nothing about. Goliaths, Nuckelavee were good examples of Greater Grimm. The Grimm dragons, both sea and air that they had all witnessed, were the grand epitome of Greater Grimm. Now there were apparently more that hadn't even been given names. He gripped the tablet, swiping up and down, reading more, there were some with human appendages and demonic looking wings – others looked like dragons, overgrown worms and the like. There was one that looked like a man riding the back of a horse – most likely a Nuckelavee. But that made Jaune think – Nuckelavee were native to Anima, and weren't even seen in Sanus until after both Anima and Solitas were destroyed – that was about five years into the future.

 _What the hell are they doing here, now?_ Jaune wondered as he continued scrolling through. _Salem…what the hell are you planning. You're acting more obnoxious than Cinder – this has you written all over it. Whatever it is…I'm going to find out and put a stop to it. Just you wait, Salem…I'm gonna –_

His scroll began to vibrate, knocking everyone from Nora's incredible tale. Even Ren looked up from his pancakes. All eyes rested on him, Blake herself seemed excited. It was the first call he'd received in a few days since her training and subsequent promotion. But he rose from his seat after putting the scroll to his ear. All eyes widened at his sudden jumpiness. He whipped around, sweating up a storm – the only time Blake saw this was…

"Okay…no. Okay. No." Jaune was responding with a hiss. "No please, don't. Seriously. Okay. Yes. Okay. Fine, but please, be reasonable. NO! Fine! Goodbye…I'll see you soon. No. No. No. No. Urgh. Fine. I love you too, dude."

He sighed out in despair, collapsing onto his seat. "Guys…we have a big problem."

"Who were you talking to?" Yang smirked darkly. "Seeing men behind our backs?"

"W-What?!" Jaune whipped around. Blake choked on her spit and Pyrrha looked like she was about to faint. Ren even dropped his plate of pancakes, eyes wide. "N-No! I just got off the phone with someone I wasn't intending to see for a while – at least until I got stronger."

"Who could possibly warrant that kind of response?" Pyrrha asked, snapping from her daze.

Jaune turned the chair to face them, worry wrought across his features. He wiped the gigantic beads of sweat off his brow and lowered his head in defeat. His thick blond locks fell to hide his face but it did nothing to hide his body language. He was actually terrified and the body glove he wore did nothing but accentuate how actually scared he was.

"Remember how I said I have seven sisters?" Jaune asked. All those present nodded their heads.

"Two of them are coming on a boat from Vacuo with their team and sister team." The man continued, hands clasped together. "They're both the top two teams of the second years. Team CNDR and NDGO…"

"Wait…" Ruby piped, all heads snapped to her. "CNDR…isn't that…"

"Yup…" Jaune said in all but a whimper. "Doré and Clair will be arriving…soon..."

* * *

 **Now, what did y'all think?**

 **Yes, I am burning through some of this pretty quick because  
I really want to get to the part of the fic that'll cover the Vytal Festival  
To me, I have extended the festival length y'know to fit what I have in store  
besides; the Great War lasting ten years - why not have it last ten months?  
The timeline for RWBY is so vague, it hurts lol**

 **Also, why send students on missions when there's the chance at the tournament?  
When as Oobleck said - "It could take days, weeks, months to find the pack!"  
**

 **Either way**

 **Review, Fav and Follow!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	9. Shifting Gears

**Howdy do, another chapter!**

 **I just wanted to make this clear:  
While Jaune is the main character of this Fic  
There will be many other main characters as well  
So that means, there will be a lot of chapters  
Concentrating on said characters, so don't be surprised  
If some chapters focus a lot on a specific character  
**

 **It's kind of like a way to show Jaune's changes in a more  
 _personal_ way.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Shifting Gears**

Jaune sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. Swinging forward, the sword sang in the winds, clashing with his opponent's weapon. Dashing about, he dodged a series of daggers, glowing with Dust and fire. The attacks were numerous and well planned, each one meticulous and prepared. Jumping forward, the Arc brought his shield up, stopping the overhead swipe of an axe-head halberd. The blade sparked against his shield but did nothing to deter him. Sliding underneath the attack, he swung hard, blade hitting the man's poleyn, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He'd forced the man's hand; he began to pull back on his assault, swinging the halberd once more. Taking initiative, he charged ahead, shield up and aura building to a point of impact. A series of footsteps followed in his wake but the Arc didn't dare to let up. Keeping his sword locked with the halberd, he swung his arm around, shield poised. Once his shield bashed with the man's chest, he was sent skidding back, dust and dirt flying off like a low-hanging cloud. Jaune spun on his heels, twirling his sword with expert grace, blocking a dangerous pair daggers as they came close.

He parried and redirected, nearly overtaking the dual-wielder. Nevertheless, he didn't hold back. Swinging his elbow out – the couter smashed into the man's face, knocking him back towards his team. A powerful sigh escaped his lips. Jaune watched as they dropped their weapons to surrender. He quickly sheathed his sword and fell to the rooftop, catching his breath. The men before him did the same, their faces drenched and hair slick with sweat.

"Cardin." Jaune smirked. "Good job. Your team is doing better at teamwork and fighting as a cohesive unit. I'm actually really proud of your growth."

"T-Thanks, Jaune." Cardin gasped, holding his chest beneath his armor. "That was…difficult to say the least."

"No kiddin', boss." Russel sighed as he fell back, head resting on the rooftop flooring. "How Jaune knows how to fight like that, I'll never know…it's terrifying sometimes."

"At least the dude is trying to help us." Sky laughed. "Thanks, man. I don't know what we'd be doing if you weren't helping to train us."

"Probably still being assholes." Dove frowned. "I don't know…but yeah. Thanks, Jaune. You're doing us all a solid here by helping us."

"Guys…let's not get mushy here." Jaune laughed awkwardly. "But…it's really no problem. I'm glad to help – even though someone rubbed me the wrong way yesterday, doesn't mean I can't give them a chance the next day. You guys ready to fight in the tournament at the end of year?"

"I don't know…" Cardin rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not entirely sure we'll even fight."

"What?" Jaune's eyes trailed down from the night sky to meet them with a level stare. "What do you mean?"

"We overhead…" Sky trailed.

"Your sisters, Clair and Doré are coming with their team." Dove continued. "We already sparred against the two a few months back when we were at the Arc Compound. I don't know about you but I want no part of that. Clair was enough; Doré is a different story. Especially if they find out what we did to Velvet…"

"Look." Jaune raised a hand. "Some of the students here may not believe that you've been changing, but I can attest to my own siblings that you guys aren't as close-minded anymore. Believe me. You guys may be rough around the edges but you've got what it takes to be real Huntsmen. Especially you, Cardin."

"I know…" He looked away, wiping the beads on his brow. "I know…"

"Have you apologized to Velvet yet?"

The Winchester felt his heart clench. It had been a little over a month since the incident in the cafeteria. The look of anger and sorrow mixed together didn't bode well for the man. He knew he shouldn't have done that to her, but he did so anyway. He deserved her hate and yet, it hurt more than anything. Her peaceful chocolate eyes displayed a pain he'd never thought he'd see. Nevertheless, he was a fool and did what fools do.

"No…" He once again, kept his eyes anywhere but Jaune's face. "I just…I don't have the heart to face her…I want her to understand that I don't hate her but my words mean nothing to most people here at this point. So, I intend to win people back with action. Besides, saying what I mean has never been one of my strong suits."

"Hey, Sky, Dove, Russel." Jaune turned his head to the glimmering stars. "Go back to your room real quick. Cardin will join you after I talk to him for a bit. Cool?"

"Eh…no problem, I guess."

The three boys looked to their leader and grabbed their weapons. One by one, they climbed over the side of the rooftop access and slid into their dorm room window. Within seconds, Jaune flicked his wrist, shutting any and all windows and doors, making sure no one would hear the two of them. Cardin rested his back against a wall with his mace against his shoulder, indigo eyes trailing to floor beneath him. He wanted to speak but Jaune knew better. The Winchester was as rough around the edges as jackfruit. While he wasn't hard to read, he was a tough nut to crack – so to speak.

"Cardin." Jaune walked over and sat beside him, Crocea Mors resting against his shoulder. "If you want to tell me what's wrong – you know you can. If you don't, I won't hold it against you. I can wait till you're ready…"

The man looked to his feet, then looked to Jaune beside him, then back to his feet. He was contemplating, thinking painfully hard. It got so bad, he started glaring at himself and the floor as if it were an offending criminal. His hand wrapped around the handle of his mace, feeling his heart beat within his chest. It was then he looked up, eyes glowing in the shattered moon's light.

"My brother – Marshall and my mother, Ainsley." Cardin frowned. "It happened about four years ago…"

"Cardin…" Jaune raised a hand in protest. "I didn't mean…"

"No." He leaned back, pressing his head against the wall. "We've been at this for almost a month. You asked what was wrong – I'm gonna tell you what's wrong…anyway. Four years ago, my mother and brother were out on a hunt with a handful of huntsmen, there were Grimm in a nearby village. Strangely enough, the village turned out to be a Faunus enclave. They didn't know but at the time, the White Fang were also using the enclave as a staging point. I've been told it was their negativity and dark intent that attracted the Grimm to the area."

"Long story short; the White Fang were caught." Cardin paused. "The villagers cried out vengeance and called the White Fang operatives traitors and thieves. All was going well…but then the Grimm attacked. My brother and mother, when they apprehended the White Fang, the negativity of the villagers exploded tenfold, attracting the massive Grimm horde waiting for the right moment to strike. And strike they did. The Grimm rolled in, plowing through homes and killing innocent Faunus that my brother and mother swore to protect. Most in the enclave couldn't fight or defend themselves."

"The battle lasted for days, as the surviving huntsmen said." Cardin frowned. "They fought tooth and nail and even released the White Fang from their chains and binds to aid in the defense of the enclave. As ammo, dust and strength began to leave by the fifth day of fighting, the enclave turned on my mother and brother and the huntsmen gathered to protect them. There were almost five thousand Faunus gathered in the village but by the fifth day – only a quarter remained."

"The huntsmen, my brother and mother, they all tried to fight back without killing any but the villagers, with the help of the White Fang, didn't hold back." Jaune could hear Cardin's teeth grinding. "My brother and mother along with two other Huntsmen were killed by the very ones they'd been trying to protect. I can't blame my mother or brother for the deaths caused – it was the Faunus' fault for not running when they had the chance to. When I first saw Velvet, it was strange; for some reason…I-I felt anger in my chest. Whenever I saw Blair, I felt this rage in my festering within me. It took three years for my father to move on and of all the people he would marry – it was a Faunus, the very people who butchered his wife and first-born son."

Jaune was about to speak but Cardin simply raised a hand. "But…every time I try to hate Blair, I feel sorrow. Every time I try to view her as anything but my baby sister, I feel agony. Despite the pain in my chest, I tried to hate Velvet, trying to view her in the same light as the enemy but in doing so, I became the school bully. I became the fool of fools, leading a team of fools. Every action I've taken before training with you, was done to spite my father, to spite my step-mother; to spite every Faunus I came across. Now…Jaune…I'm tired. I'm so sick and tired of this life – this anger. But no one believes me. Valkyrie swears she'll break my legs if I open my mouth in her direction – Nikos would probably skewer me like a pig if she had her way and Xiao-Long…gods, Xiao-Long…don't even get me started on the rest of Team CVFY. That's a hornet nest I'm not going to mess with for the coming future."

"What are you afraid of, Cardin?" Jaune asked seemingly offhand.

"I'm afraid of what they'll see." His response was steady. "I'm afraid of what they'll think. I'm already not the most well-liked guy in the school – I'm certain a few professors strongly dislike me as well."

"Can you blame them though?"

"No. Not at all."

"But at least you've gone out of your way, sucked up your pride and asked me to help train you and your team." Jaune rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "You're a great guy and surprisingly, a good pal. I think it's about time you started seeing that in yourself – you've gone too long without feeling proper self-esteem, I'd say. That kind of thing will weigh on you if you don't get it fixed soon."

"I know." Cardin looked down, indigo eyes darkening. "Jaune…do you think there's still a real chance at redemption in the eyes of our classmates? After shoving people into rocket lockers and forcing some people to do Oobleck's extra readings…my situation seems kinda bleak."

Jaune laughed at the last part. "Honestly – every person is able to change. It's only up to you to be the one to accept that fact. You are a person after all, are you not? Change, and I'm not talking about some physical, monetary compensation, I'm talking about something that builds your character, that'll affect you, for better or worse. Hopefully it's the former, in your case. Seriously, Cardin, if you won't believe yourself, believe me. You've been making strides – so much so, even Blake, one of the most vocal about her disdain for you, has begun to notice and we've been at this for a month. You can do this, Cardin. I _know_ you can and I know you will. When has a Winchester ever gone back on his word?"

"That's an Arc thing." Winchester laughed.

The Arc of the two, laughed with him. "Sure, but it could be yours too. Believe in something and turn it into your mantra – don't give up, don't give in. Say whatever you need to hear to see yourself become the man you want to see staring back at you in the mirror. Remember, we're here for two things, Cardin; to learn to kick ass and to learn to be heroes. The first step is believing you can even take that first step. Got it?"

"I-I got it." Cardin nodded before rising to his feet. Patting his armor and body glove underneath, he shook Jaune's hand and headed towards the rooftop edge. "By the way, Jaune…I hope you won't do anything to influence Velvet. I know my apology will be sincere but I want her reaction to be as genuine as possible. If she hates me, so be it, if she doesn't, even better…"

"Now why would you want that?" Jaune asked, a small smirk growing on his face.

Immediately, Cardin's cheeks burned with a bright red. "N-No reason! Jeez, you loser! No need to make some dumb assumptions!"

Scurrying away, Cardin bent down and shifted his weight over the edge of the rooftop and disappeared. A loud banging was heard and the sound of creaking hinges were heard. Soon enough, it was followed by yet another loud banging. Jaune laughed to himself, seeing Cardin's reaction. It was genuine and completely different from the side he knew and remembered. Nevertheless, the Arc rose from his seat and headed back into his dorm to find Pyrrha and the rest of JNPR waiting for him.

"Why do you keep training with them?" Pyrrha asked with a raised brow, almost confused.

"While I hold no true disdain for them – I do find them…a nuisance at times." Ren added.

Nora though, picked her nose and burped. "I just want to break their legs for what they did to Velvet and other Faunus and students."

"How many times do I have to say this – they're not the same team as before." The Arc sighed in exasperation. "They are changing for the better, you guys. How can you not see that, still?"

"They may say it, but I've yet to see any real change." Pyrrha frowned. "Them no longer bullying people may be nice and all but that doesn't mean they're changed. Becoming a social recluse doesn't mean good change either."

"I'm with Pyrrha on this one." Ren shrugged. "To say you've changed would mean you'd take action in your words. Even though they don't bully anyone anymore, their attitudes towards a lot of things still haven't changed. In Nora's terms; they're still assholes."

"Well, Vale wasn't built in a day." Jaune responded as he took a seat on his bed.

Nora looked to him, giving a stern look. "You've been training with them for almost a month, since you beat them up during Combat Class. Sure, they're getting better at fighting – which isn't much because they were pretty mediocre to begin with – what?"

"Nora." Ren chided. "Don't be mean. But Jaune, she isn't wrong. Sure, their fighting and teamwork has excelled recently, their attitudes still need to be fixed."

"Why do you care so much about team CRDL anyway?" Pyrrha wondered. "With the way you defended Velvet, I would have assumed they'd be on your hate list."

Jaune laid into his bed, armor removed completely and sighed into his pillow. A small flash of their deaths appeared in his mind. Cardin's last stand beside him; Dove's, Sky's and Russel's martyrdom for the good of Solitas. Their different screams echoed against his eardrums – the horrific sounds of steel and bullets ripping their bodies. They were the worst team possible and the least qualified for a war, but despite that, they were the first to rise up to aide him when he called for help in Mistral. They were the first ones among many that stood by his side from Mistral to Vacuo and their leader was the last standing beside Jaune before everything changed. They were his friends and comrades before the end came for them all.

"I don't know." Jaune felt a hot salted tear trickle from his eye. Turning to face his back to his team, he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the pain in his chest. "Just call it a feeling that they needed someone to help them find a better path…"

"And you think that someone is you?" Pyrrha asked as she too laid into her bed.

"No." Jaune frowned. "But I wasn't going to sit back and let fellow comrades and students struggle when there is something that I can do to make a difference."

With that, he shut his eyes, ignoring the feeling of their eyes planted at his back. Blankets and comforters shuffled as the rest of JNPR got themselves comfortable. But instead of the regular 'good nights' and 'sweet dreams' Pyrrha released a powerful sigh before speaking.

"You're too kind for your own good, sometimes, Jaune…"

* * *

"Now, I know all of you must be excited for the Vytal Festival starting soon and would rather spend your time training for the Vytal Festival Tournament, but remember you are still students as much as you are warriors." Glynda Goodwitch spoke with a steady tone. "Professor Peach was called for a hunt in the wilderness south of Vale – so I will be the huntress in charge of making sure none of you die."

Someone among the crowd of students blurted a rushed sentence. Glynda wasn't amused and simply glared, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Alright, may you repeat what you said?"

"What do you mean by _die_?" The student asked this time with a shaking voice.

"I mean exactly what I said." She frowned, throwing her arms behind her back, horse crop swinging and whistling in the wind. "Where we're going is teeming with Grimm and filled with all kinds of things that will kill you. On top of that, what Professor Peach is having you do will only attract the Grimm almost as much as negativity. So, as a precaution I will be creating groups made of three teams."

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves, curious. "The first group will be…"

Jaune zoned out. He remembered everything that happened the first time. From being bullied and blackmailed into working alongside Cardin to bully his own team and friends, to unlocking a hint of his semblance and standing up to Cardin. A part of him frowned – after that incident, he almost never saw the former bully throughout most of the school year. Not this time, he surmised. Shaking his head, his attention was snared when Goodwitch mentioned his team.

"Teams JNPR, RWBY and CRDL will work together."

A collection of groans was heard rampaging through the students gathered. Some wanted to work with RWBY and others wanted to work with JNPR. Most though were deeply annoyed and some among them even glared at CRDL. Then there were the vocal teams that openly questioned the choice and started shouting their disagreement. Jaune looked back to find the members of CRDL blushing in embarrassment, and doing what they can to keep their mouths shut. Turning to face his team, Nora was glaring at them, Pyrrha was trying to not follow after the hammer wielder and Ren of course, was a stoic as usual.

"Guys." Jaune glared. "Stop it. Leave them be."

"But, Jaune…"

"Jaune-Jaune…"

"Don't." The Arc said with a flat tone. "Just, stop. CRDL isn't going to be an issue on this mission. Concentrate more on what we'll face wherever we're going."

"All of you should listen to Mr. Arc every once in a while." Glynda spoke, silencing the now yelling students. "Don't concentrate on who your teams are getting put with; concentrate on the threat that lies ahead. In the end, it matters little who's standing beside you when all your lives are on the line. Now, as for where we're going; the Forever Fall forest is known for its delicious tree sap – that is what you will be fetching for Professor Peach. For the reason of three teams per group – one team gathers sap while the other two form a perimeter around the team that gathers sap. Each team will have to gather twelve jars of sap – three for each member of each team. But beware, all of you, it is that very tree sap that the Grimm and other dangerous wildlife are attracted to."

People around the Arc shivered but he was as calm as usual. "If you encounter any creatures of Grimm or anything else, don't hesitate to run. The forest still hasn't been cleared even with routine professional hunters sweeping the area – hunters and huntresses in training won't do much to hold off the horde, should you run into them."

"We'll have our weapons though." Another student piped. "We'll be able to protect ourselves if we band together!"

He was responded with a loud cheer of agreement. This only served to aggravate the professor. "You will not. Your mission, is to collect sap from the trees of the Forever Fall forest. Exterminating Grimm is not in your mission parameters. You'd do best to avoid any confrontations with any of the creatures lying in wait. And believe me; they will be watching you."

And with that, the gathered ensemble was silenced. With a swift thwack of her riding crop, the students flinched and turned on their heels towards the airship platforms at the edge of Beacon Cliff. Some shoved each other but almost everyone pushed past CRDL, ramming their shoulders against theirs or outright putting their hands on their arms, forcing their way past them, despite not having to. Jaune felt bad for the team but nonetheless knew they would fight past it and continue with their assignment.

Making his way to the team, he placed a hand on Cardin's shaking shoulder. "Don't worry about them, Cardin."

"It's a bit hard not to." He growled through clenched teeth.

"We're assigned to watch each other's backs." Blake spoke up, walking by the four boys of CRDL. "So, we'll watch each other's backs without fail. Now stop moping around – you'll get Ruby anxious and Nora jumpy. No one wants either of those things to happen. Just follow our lead."

"So…why am I leading the group?" Jaune turned on his heels to face the eleven boys and girls. "I thought Ruby was a team leader too."

"O-Oh!" The rose piped with a blush and sped to the front next to Jaune.

"You too, Cardin – you're a team leader as well." He added with a small sing-song tone.

With a sigh, he marched up beside the Arc standing to his left. The trio of leaders walked trepid, stern and coarse – at least Cardin and Ruby did. While the young girl was never the subject of his bullying or victim of his insults, she knew many people who were and didn't feel comfortable being around him, even though Jaune _and_ Blake vouched for him. Even then, unlike Yang, Pyrrha and Nora, she was uncertain but willing to look past his faults and give him the benefit of the doubt.

Cardin could feel sweat pouring down his brow. His team was looking to him for leadership in this situation but for the first time in a while, he was at a loss. This wasn't something one would train to overcome or beat down training drones in the arenas to understand what to do. Damn all the training with Jaune they had; none of that mattered. They could barely face the two strongest teams of the Freshman year. He could feel heat coming from Yang's eyes. He could swear he heard Nora cackling in silence. There was even a slight tightening of his breastplate and he _swore_ he saw his chest outlined in black but he knew Pyrrha would never go to such drastic lengths. Would she?

A thousand thoughts were swirling within each member of RWBY, JNPR and CRDL. Each one felt something similar – distraught, distrust, worry and hate. But there were three that were as calm as still waters. Jaune and Ren. Ren was calm because he was Ren – he barely expressed emotion regardless so that wasn't much of a surprise. A few thoughts popped into his head but he never fancied the images and remained stoic without a worry in the world. Blake knew the truth and the future thanks to Jaune's latent ability. There was no way she could hate the team or distrust them. She was disappointed in how they currently act but it wasn't enough to warrant the hate she felt before the blond boy in front of her spilled the facts of CRDL.

Then there was the Arc himself. Jaune, while every person around him subscribed to complex thoughts, even Nora, he himself went down a different road. Taking a deep breath, he sighed inwardly, laughing to himself at how childish his friends were being.

Yang had activated her semblance, knowingly or unknowingly, he didn't care which. The fact Cardin's presence insulted her that greatly made him want to bellow with incessant cackling. Nora's ungraceful attempt at hiding her laugh was a failure of the greatest kind. From the corner of his eye, he could see CRDL tensing as if the hammer-wielding monstrosity would harm them with reckless abandon. Then there was Pyrrha, the one who made him laugh within even harder. She was bad at lying and even worse at trying to hide her emotions. Her lack of people skills was showing as clear as her fiery crimson hair. While she wouldn't dare use her polarity to harm the Winchester, he could tell she was contemplating it.

Silence held the twelve students in a vice-like grip as they ventured into the airship, with most of RWBY and JNPR taking seats as far away from CRDL as they can. Jaune and Blake of course sat together in between the teams; Jaune didn't care and liked everyone and Blake was trying to set an example for her hot-headed teammate. CRDL had the same idea and wanted to isolate themselves from the rest of their group until further notice. The Arc didn't like the idea but felt it was the best choice of action at the time being.

"Not so big and tough now are yah, Cardin?" A sneer came from one of the other seats beside CRDL. The heads of JNPR and RWBY turned to see the source of the offending tone. "Scared of RWBY and JNPR, eh? Not surprised. If you actually did any projects you were assigned instead of forcing us to do it – you'd might have known that bullies are cowards. But who needs books anyway, right?"

A loud clanking was heard as a hand slapped a weapon from another student's hands. Jaune's eyes widened at the sight. Cardin's mace was on the floor, rolling between the seat in front of him and his feet. The rest of CRDL prepared to strike but just as their bodies rose from their seats; before the seats could fold back up, his arm shot up stopping his brothers from making a move. He turned to face them with a heated glare and fire burning in his indigo eyes. One by one, the rest of CRDL took their seats and Cardin, reached down lifting his mace once again, eyes pointed forward, making sure not to meet the student's gaze.

"Oh, now you don't want to fight back?" The voice practically hissed. "I should've known training to kick your ass would be for nothing."

Cardin was given a final shove, forcing him into the seat in front of him. His broad shoulders hit first eliciting a soft growl unheard by all except Jaune and Blake. Snapping up, he rose from his seat, fists clenched and mace ready. Jaune turned his head to face RWBY and JNPR to find their expressions a plethora of ranges. Some not surprised, others slightly sympathetic. For who, Jaune didn't know. Turning back to face the two students nearly on the verge of breaking into a fight, Cardin froze and took a deep breath.

Dropping his mace, he too fell into his seat, sighing in defeat. Soon enough, he leaned into his armrest and his hand found its way to his face, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. His frustration was bared for all to see; the anger festering and growing within. But with Jaune in his presence, the Winchester remained calm and collected. The Arc's words repeating in his mind. _Believe in something and turn it into your mantra…_

 _Don't give in to your hate…_

Cardin watched the team of weaklings take their seats, only to continue glaring at him. Turning his head away, he caught the looks from Jaune and Blake that spelled pride and a hint of worry – more so from Jaune. Behind them, just down the row of seats, RWBY and JNPR sat in awe of what just transpired. He fought the smile from growing on his face – he hadn't won anything. There was nothing to be proud of. What just happened, should be the example he should be setting on a daily basis – being the bigger man. Figuratively, of course.

There was another group of lesser teams that the Winchester couldn't be bothered to remember that sat beside the offending team that practically assaulted him. Their eyes narrowed with distrust and hate, much like the first team, but this one more refined and concentrated directly on him. While the ones from before were hateful of anything team CRDL, these newcomers seemed incredibly put off by his presence among them. While, if he were the same Cardin from a month prior, these students would be cowering just for being in range of his shadow.

Now, while he was leagues away from being weak and leagues ahead of these two teams, their bullying was incredibly justified. While he can't remember their names all too well or even their team names for that matter, he could remember their faces and what he did to them. Two, he stuffed their faces in toilets because he thought it would be hilarious. One was a Faunus, whom he pulled the horns on. Three, he shoved into rocket-lockers and the rest he did menial things – knocking books from their hands as they passed by him and forcing all eight of them to do Doctor Oobleck's after class readings and essays. At the time, he thought the pranks were hilarious – now he finds himself almost hateful of his past self.

It sucked being the target of bullying for once, but Cardin took it. Daring not to show weakness in front of his team and impromptu teacher of combat arts, he took their words, glares and physical taunting in stride. Every action they took obviously enraged him and every second, every waking moment was burning with a desperate hatred. But regardless, their words bounced off of him, their glares reflected off his polished armor, showing them how foolish they looked.

Jaune felt his heart swell within his chest. Cardin was changing greatly, so much so, he took insult after insult and didn't even lash out against those who talked down on him. While it was justified in a way, the frequency the insults left their lips was a bit concerning. Yes, the Winchester did severely questionable things to his peers; yes, the Winchester was racist to Faunus at first but to continue to use that title, that description was wrong and outdated. Under the same coin, Cardin, if he never changed, would have jumped at the chance to insult and fight back against those teams he'd beaten and bullied before.

That would have been the official plan if Jaune hadn't come into the picture to change them for the better. Every moment spent swinging mace against sword and shield – every second spent watching his friends and teammates rushing to clash with the Arc during training was spent through an eyeglass. Cardin could see his failures in the distance, calling to him to pick them up and join them again. Their calls and songs were alluring, captivating but he was holding himself back. Hissing, his world regained color as the airship landed in an empty clearing within the Forever Fall forest.

"Alright, students, remember to band together and don't leave your group for absolutely anything." Glynda Goodwitch gave the final word of advice. "Oh, and have fun."

Immediately, the three large groups parted ways, one heading to the northeast, another heading straight north and JNPR's group, headed towards the south. Jaune overheard some of the students plotting to sabotage CRDL and others were just planning to be nuisances to the team of former bullies. At this point, none of their actions were justified. They got even when Cardin was lowered to their level when he himself, beat CRDL in the cafeteria and during Combat Class. Jaune was getting annoyed with how the entire class was taking this as some sort of field day to mess with his charges.

Leading the three teams along, he and Ruby lead ahead, with Cardin in tow. Behind them, the rest of RWBY and JNPR stuck together, trying to keep a reasonable distance from the rest of CRDL. Something that greatly aggravated Jaune. Clenching his fists and marching along, he found a small clearing that had enough light peering from the sun that every part of the forest surrounding them could be seen. If any Grimm would be coming, they'd be ready.

"Ruby, do you think we should take first watch and let CRDL get their sap first?" Jaune asked. "We are the best fighters here thus far, so it would be a good idea to let the weakest link go first."

"Yeah, fair enough." The girls smiled. "Jaune. I think your care for team CRDL is incredibly noble – even for you. Please, never change."

"Alright, so what's the plan, guys?" Cardin asked, stretching his arms.

"Team CRDL will take their turn to get sap first." Ruby started. "RWBY and JNPR will stand guard first. After CRDL is done, RWBY will go and then JNPR last. Sound good, everyone?"

"I have a question." Nora piped, hand raised into the air.

"Ask away, my dear queen." Ruby curtsied as best as she could.

"Jaune-Jaune." Nora frowned. "Why are we going last?! The sap tastes so~ good! Do you honestly think I'll be able to wait this long for something so delicious?!"

"Ren…" Jaune gave the pink eyed ninja a look.

With a begrudging sigh, the man placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. Within seconds, her entire body glowed in a shimmering shield of pink and grey. Before she could explode off into one of her sugar induced tirades, she was as calm as she ever would be. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed her hammer and marched with Ren in tow into the forest to take her position. RWBY without much question or concern, walked off in different directions as well, each one spreading out to have a wide range of view.

Soon enough, CRDL went to work. No words were shared except for a few requests for the tools needed and help transporting jars into larger crates for transport back to the airship. Jaune knew Goodwitch chose CRDL for a reason. It was nagging the back of his mind since she decided to make groups of teams. At first, Jaune thought the decision was just a random happenstance decision, based on nothing more than rumors that Jaune was training CRDL. But it dawned on him – CRDL was with his team and Ruby's because Ozpin, or whomever was watching, felt that it would be best if RWBY and the rest of JNPR saw Cardin in a new light.

"Alright, Jaune. We're done." Cardin sighed, wiping his hands on his body glove and sighed in relief. Doing a couple squats to stretch out his legs, he and his team boxed the twelve jars and clapped their hands to get the rest of the groups attention.

"Alright, team RWBY! Let's get our sap!" Ruby cheered.

Just like CRDL, the group went to work. Cardin and his team filled in the spots that RWBY left unoccupied, making sure to stand guard. While they were nowhere near as skilled as JNPR or RWBY, they believed that there would have to be no less than hell and fire to make them falter. If they weren't doing it for themselves – they were doing it for the Arc who believed in them so strongly. The Winchester more so; which is something that still echoes in his mind. _Jaune Arc_ – the boy who knew everything, who was unbeatable save for a few other students, even upperclassmen were beyond impressed by his skills – believed in _him_.

Cardin sighed at his unbelievable luck. The former school bully and former bloodthirsty racist, was being trained by someone that even impressed upperclassmen and those guys' egos were more inflated than Dust prices. He was told he could be someone great, by the same guy. Now, the only problem was actually taking his words to heart. Jaune was so kind and caring – even when he shoved his fist into someone's face. The Winchester knew first hand, what the Arc meant when it came to a bout of fisticuffs. Lessons to be taught and lessons to be learned. Which is something the teen has been meaning to ask him about. _How the fuck does he know so much? A part of me wants to think he's been bullshitting and making up some philosophical crap to try and change me. Regardless – it's working._

Taking a deep breath, he began to pace his part of the forest. Marching softly, feeling leaves crunch beneath his boots. The Forever Fall forest was calm and winds were smooth, brushing against his cheeks. Turning his head, Jaune was pacing as well, sword drawn and shield still in its sheath configuration, magnetically attached to his spine brace in the armor. Cardin, if he were still immature and lacked the training Jaune had put him through, felt he would have been jealous of the Arc and the power he had.

Screw that.

He was going to be honest with himself. Cardin was jealous of Jaune. Beyond jealous even; envious. The Arc was so good at everything he did, he carried an aura of pride and command that made people want to follow and believe in him. The Winchester wanted that. He wanted that badly. To be admired by everyone he met and adored by everyone he came across. _That_ is what he wanted. Sighing in defeat, he turned back to face the forest, trying to force down his jealous fire burning within his chest. Frowning at his misfortune, his eyes dropped to his hands, feeling his semblance bubble within.

With a scowl, he once again turned to look at Jaune. The Arc had Yang's, Pyrrha's and Ren's semblances and his own hidden along – yet he managed to use all four as if he'd been born with them. His ability was terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time. He turned on his heels once again, feeling so incredibly conflicted with himself. With a soft chaste laugh, his mace suddenly felt heavy for the first time in many years.

"Hey, Cardin." A voice came from beside him.

Turning to face the voice, he paled. "V-Valkyrie…"

"Come with me." She waved him along. "It's JNPR's turn to start gathering sap. I'm trying to escape Ren's prying eyes and fill my belly."

"But…why me?" Cardin asked with a worried look.

"Jaune-Jaune said that I should at least try to make conversation with you." Nora smiled, surprisingly not forced. "This is the best way."

Looking to find Jaune's look of confirmation, he didn't find it. The Arc was too busy fussing over where he should be shoving the spile into the tree bark. Pyrrha was certain and pushy about where he should put it and Ren sighed in defeat as he watched the interaction continue. Almost slapping himself for feeling so dumb, of course team RWBY didn't even bother to keep watch. He was caught off guard when he could see Blake pulling the rest of CRDL along to join in on the conversation. _Blake_. The girl barely talked in general, much less, them.

"C'mon, they'll handle themselves!" Nora cheered. "I'm sure Jaune won't be _too_ mad."

With a long-drawn sigh escaped his lungs, Cardin followed after the Valkyrie, as she skipped through the forest with a beaming smile. While he had no sisters, the Winchester wondered how Jaune did it. Nora was almost like a mix of Violette and Clair – Clair's strength and Violette's boisterous personality. Following after the bundle of explosive electric energy, it felt like almost ten minutes had passed. He was about to question where she was leading him, but then found himself following after Nora through the landing zone.

No groups had returned from their assignments and Goodwitch seemed mildly pleased with the peace and quiet the forest was giving her. But her smile dropped when she saw he and Nora waltzing up to her.

"Ms. Valkyrie and Mr. Winchester…" Glynda pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and pushing her scroll into her pocket. "This is quite unexpected. How can I help you?"

"I need a new spile." She responded quickly. "Yeah, our spile broke."

"The spile I gave your team was made of steel." Glynda raised a brow.

Cardin raised a hand with sweat trickling off his brow. "Yeah, she got frustrated and accidentally shoved it into the tree bark without shaving the area first. Jaune was pretty peeved and asked if I could accompany her back here."

The professor eyed the pair with a deadpanned expression. Her eyes trailed between the hyper, smiling Nora and to the sweating, nervous looking Cardin. Remembering Ozpin's words, she sighed and reached into one of the crates beside her and tossed the two a steel spile. With a simple nod in a random direction, the pair went on their way, ignoring her pulling her scroll out to play some games.

"I didn't think you'd lie." Nora suddenly said after a long silence. "Thanks, big guy! Have you had the tree sap here yet?"

"No?" Cardin shook his head, feeling slightly lighter. "Have you?"

"Why do you think I'm out here with you?" Nora laughed. "Ren got tired of me eating the tree sap. C'mon, let's look for trees that haven't been drawn yet."

Traversing through the forest, they found a large clearing filled with various teams and groups, all of them cutting into trees and others drawing sap. They were laughing and enjoying time together – much like the family he left behind on the southern end of the Forever Fall to follow Nora. She motioned him to follow and punched a tree, immediately shaving off the thick bark down to the flesh underneath. Cardin paled at her strength but nodded as she stabbed the spile into the flesh. Slowly but surely, she put her hand beneath the opening and caught the sap as it oozed from tree.

Slurping away, she sighed in relief, eyes glazing over. If Cardin didn't know enough about her from Jaune, he was certain this sight would have scared him. But she shook her head, snapping from her sugar induced mental daze and nodded excitedly pulling his arm and forcing his hand open. The sap continued oozing from the tree, splashing into his palm, cold and gooey. But the smell was intoxicating. Cardin had never smelled something so delicious before and immediately shot his hand to his lips, engorging on the sweet tree sap.

Emotions and excitement grew tenfold, multiplying within his heart and mind. Everything felt so incredibly real and surreal at the same time. But before the ecstasy could continue a shout came from across the clearing. A few of the teams gathered immediately dropped what they were doing just to rise up and march up to the pair.

"What are you doing here, _Cardin_?!" One of Cardin's former victims began to close in. He stayed a good distance once he noticed Nora standing beside him. "Nora, why would you bring him here?"

"I didn't think we'd see you here." She frowned. "Doesn't matter! Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone, cool? Kay, thanks bye!"

Not wanting to be outdone, the boy kept pushing, slowly growing more irritated. "So the rumors were true, eh? That the great bully Cardin Winchester became Jaune Arc's pet. Why else would he be with Nora Valkyrie, Jaune's hammer? I bet the master didn't trust his little bird – go back to your little cage, Cardin. You're not wanted here. Faunus among us already feel uncomfortable in –"

"Can you like, leave us alone?!" Nora turned to the small group of students. "What you're saying is really unfair! Keep that up and I'll happily break your legs too!"

"Nora!" Cardin shouted, over the growing anger among the large group. "Stop it! Let's just go…it's getting a little too crowded here for my tastes anyway…"

Turning on his heels, Nora finally noticed how hurt the Winchester actually was. His indigo eyes were windows to his soul, displaying how painful their words really were. While he held his shoulders as high as he normally did and stood as straight as possible, his face was shadowed in his ire. He was struggling to hold his anger and negativity back, after all, everyone heard Professor Goodwitch warn them about the Grimm hordes within the forest. But damn – Nora actually felt his sadness.

"C'mon, big guy." She rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The rest of our group should be done already. Forget them, they're losers anyway."

"Y-Yeah." Cardin sighed. "Y-You're right."

Behind them, the guy didn't seem too happy. "Hey! Cardin! I'm not done! Fine – ignore this!"

Anger dictated his movements. Turning on his heels, he grabbed a jar of sap from one of his teammates, gaining smiles and nods of agreement from his comrades. Several students gathered, anger and hate steaming off their bodies. The boy cocked his arm back, and used all his skill to aim the attack perfectly. Hurling his arm forward, the jar filled with the delicious intoxicating sap flew through the air, spinning and twirling in the winds and rustling winds. But his confident smirk dropped, along with everyone surrounding the boy. The jar wasn't heading for Cardin's back – it was heading for Nora's!

But Cardin wasn't in Beacon for nothing. "Nora!" He pushed Nora out of the way, spinning on his toes to take the brunt of the jar as it shattered against his breastplate. The sap was sealed in the jar, fermenting its beautiful scent. Once it was released, the smell wafted into the area, moving through the forest in the growing winds.

The Valkyrie looked at Cardin with wide eyes, awestruck at what he did. _Why would he do that?_

"You are so lucky, Jaune wouldn't like it if I beat your asses into the ground!" Cardin roared. "Because I am so close to not giving a damn!"

Drawing his mace, he took a step forward, causing the gathered students to jump in fear. It was then that he cursed himself, backing down as quickly as he can, trying to lower the negativity gathered in the clearing. His attempts were for nothing. His armor was soaked in powerful scented tree sap that attracted Grimm _and_ a decently sized group of terrified nerds.

Speaking of the Grimm…

A great beast ripped through the forest, tearing trees and rocks from the forest. It was an Ursa Major and some Beowolves. One was covered in larger spikes and more bone armor – an alpha. Cardin cursed at his luck and readied his mace, breath starting to grow fast and coarse. _What would Jaune do? What would Jaune do? What would Jaune do?!_

"Cardin!" A few shouts came from beyond the forest trees, catching everyone off guard. "Boss!"

Red bushes and flora shuffled as three armored fools burst through the foliage. Their armor was covered in scratches and dents but they kept moving, running with weapons drawn. Cardin, if he wasn't so terrified, would have facepalmed at how ridiculous they looked. They have trained with Jaune for over a month – they should have been more surefooted and – oh.

A handful of trees were ripped from the ground just like before, but instead of a small gathering of Beowolves and Ursai, a _freaking_ Deathstalker appeared, fangs twitching, almost shivering in delight. The other students drew their weapons, shaking at the number of creatures gathered. Their fear only seemed to attract more Grimm and hungry ones at that.

 _What would Jaune do? What would Jaune do?! What would Jaune…do…?_

"Hey!" Cardin called, running past the gathered students. "You smell this?!"

Running towards the team that attacked him with a jar of sap, he sheathed his mace against his waist, eyes strained and focused. The other students were shaking at what they saw. The one who attacked him was pleading, almost on the verge of screaming at his presence. The attack from the Winchester never came – instead, they were responded with a burning glare.

"Go and protect the landing zone!" Cardin roared. "I'm already covered in tree sap; they won't follow you!"

Loosening the jar caps, Cardin began to pour the tree sap on his armor, lathering his torso in it, attracting the attention of the creatures of Grimm. The intoxicating scent was so powerful, the Grimm ignored the permeating negativity for the walking candy stick. Even the Deathstalker turned its attention from the group of students just mere feet from their faces. The Grimm hissed at Cardin as he hurled jars of sap at trees opposite of the landing zone.

"C'mon, you big ugly sacks of shit!" He roared. "Come to papa. CRDL! Gather on me! We'll try to lead them to the stockpile of tree sap jars!"

"What's the plan, boss?" Russel rushed up to the Winchester. "You've got one, right?"

"Of course!" Cardin twirled his mace. "The plan is to lead the Grimm to the leftover jars of tree sap gathered on the far side of the clearing."

"What about your armor?" Sky asked, steadying his halberd. "That thing is covered in the stuff."

"I have a spare back at Beacon." He responded. "I'll leave this there as you guys distract the Grimm."

A weapon shifting configuration was heard and footsteps crunched through grass and fallen leaves. "What about me, Cardin? You're the only leader here."

"Nora, go find Jaune and Goodwitch." Cardin spoke stern. "They'd know what to do about this situation…"

"Boss!" Russel shouted, daggers glowing with dust. "The Grimm are advancing!"

"Hurl the tree sap jars in random directions – I know this goes without saying; aim away from the landing zone, got it?!"

"Be careful, Cardin…" Nora frowned, backing away slowly. "I'll be back as soon as possible!"

Cardin watched her jump away. Once her figure disappeared in the shadowy realm of the forest, Cardin turned his attention to the gathered mini-horde. Boarbatusk, Beowolves, Ursai and a damned Deathstalker. This was worse than what he heard JNPR and RWBY faced during their initiation. This was worse than getting insulted by every student he once bullied – this was the absolute worst thing he'd ever experienced. Gripping his mace with shaking fingers, Cardin fell into a stance that Jaune had taught him, preparing himself for the coming onslaught.

"It's time to be heroes for once!"

* * *

 **So the next chapter will be the end of the Forever Fall  
** **And introduction arc, basically.  
** **The first ten chapters were kind of like an introduction Arc  
for Jaune's return to the past and setting the groundwork  
for what's to come in the future.  
**

 **Anyway!**

 **Don't be afraid to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	10. Redemption

**Hey there guys!  
Another chapter is out far sooner than I thought it would be XD**

 **Anyway, most of this chapter will be a fight, so be ready for that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Redemption**

 _How the hell did JNPR defeat a Deathstalker so easily during initiation?_ Cardin winced as his chest tightened with every breath he took. A few grunts and shouts of pain echoed, soon followed by a series of thuds and rustling grass. The teen clenched his fists, ignoring how tight his chest felt and how constrained each breath slowly became. Beside him, the rest of his team slowly rose from the dirt and readied themselves. _The other students are probably still running to the landing zone. We are a decent distance away from Professor Goodwitch. It sucks that I lost my weapon to the Deathstalker…_

"U-Uh, boss!" Russel called out in terror, slowly rising to his feet. "The Deathstalker is coming around!"

The members of Team CRDL evaded at the last second, the beast's stinger digging into the dirt. As the boys rolled in the grass, a pair of Ursai charged at them, claws and jaws sharp and ready to feast. Cardin and Sky were met by one of the Grimm. It swung for the halberdier, missing by mere centimeters. Sky responded with a quick jab of his weapon, impaling the creature's chest but ultimately doing nothing. It roared again, swinging its arm with all its might, nearly snapping the halberd in half.

Cardin rushed at the Ursa, wrapping his arms around its waist and tackled it into the dirt. His semblance built and bubbled in his fist as he crawled to straddle the Ursa. His legs on either side of its neck, the Winchester gave the beast a final look before shoving his fist into its open mouth. His semblance ignited his aura. Unlike when he channels his semblance into his mace, the explosion wasn't concentrated. It went every direction, restrained in the beast's mouth. Like he hoped – the monster's head exploded, revealing a red stump and growing black smoke.

Across the field, Dove and Russel were using their unnamed team attack on a pair of Beowolves, using their smaller frames and quicker weapons to their advantage. While some upperclassmen and a few members of RWBY and JNPR could move like whirlwinds of blades on their own – CRDL didn't have that special luxury. Dove and Russel were great because their small sizes could match the light weight their weapons required and the acrobatics that were a necessity.

Speaking of which, Dove jammed his sword between a Beowolf's eyes. Its jaw hung low with a deep groan sigh escaping its lungs before it began to disintegrate into smoke. Russel burst forward using his aura to increase his speed and began to spin like a Boarbatusk. His daggers were held out, blades pointing out like razors. The Beowolf he faced fell back, allowing a new opponent. An Ursa took its place and held its arms out, chest left completely open. He crashed into the creature's unprotected torso, spinning and shaving off the black fur and muscle beneath. It howled until it could howl no more, disappearing into a thick cloud of black smoke.

Dove and Russel though, were bashed across the face by the Deathstalker's tail. The pair flew back, crashing over each other, while still managing to keep their balance. Beside them, Cardin and Sky were trying to reposition themselves, pacing around the Deathstalker and the cadre of Grimm surrounding it. As the Grimm watched them, more filled the area, smelling their fear and the sap gathered on Cardin's body. Their eyes glowered, red trails of light following after their vicious orbs.

"Okay…" Cardin's indigo eyes trailed to the small collection of boxes filled with Forever Fall and back to the creatures of Grimm. "Plan still remains…I need to go to the sap, dump my breastplate against it and get my ass out as soon as possible. You guys…will have to…will have to…"

Pain erupted through Cardin's chest, clenching like a Deathstalker's grip. CRDL rushed to his aide, helping him as he collapsed against the grass. More Ursai covered the only way to the tree sap and he swore he heard Beowolves flanking around them. But none of that mattered to the Winchester. His chest felt so constricted and tight, he could barely breathe. While his armor was tailored, measured and forged to fit him perfectly, for some reason it felt several sizes smaller. His breathing was shallow and sharp, like a knife dragging against his lungs. Sky was the first to straighten up, swinging his halberd out, protecting their rear. Dove stood to point his sword out, bullets and trigger ready. Russel, nodded at Cardin, daggers glowing with dust. The three fell into a stance, protecting him as he struggled to catch his breath.

"So much for being Heroes, eh?" Sky frowned.

"At least we're doing something." Dove responded with a frown as well. "One good thing to count is that our ass-hat classmates are safe."

Russel coughed. "That's what matters right?"

"You're goddamn right, that's what matters." Cardin groaned, rising to his feet. Pressing his fists against the dirt, his aura built and bubbled with his semblance. "Remember what we came here to do. Kick ass…"

"And be heroes!" The rest of CRDL shouted.

Cardin fell into a stance, ignoring the pain of his chest. "So, let's keep this shit up! We've managed to keep them here and not head to the landing zone because of me. There's so much sap on my body that I'm keeping the Grimm attracted to me. I gotta admit, you guys have massive balls for sticking around."

"Jaune made sure we stuck together." Dove laughed, finger twitching against the trigger on the handle of his sword. "Covered in sap, attracting Grimm like a beacon; this shit is getting exciting, Cardin."

"Jaune?" Cardin asked.

"Yeah." Sky prepared himself, still pacing with his halberd held out. "Jaune realized that you and Nora were missing. He sent us to find you two and bring you back. But then, negativity and Grimm roaring in the distance brought us here."

"And the Deathstalker. Our asses…" Russel sighed in defeat. "Dented our armor at first contact and nearly killed us. How JNPR fought one so easily, I don't think I'll ever understand. They never even worked together before that day!"

"That just shows we have to pick up the pace." Cardin growled. "Now shut up, all of you and stop complaining. We're going to fight and we're going to make sure not a single one of them makes it to the landing zone, got it?!"

"Got it!"

Cardin's indigo eyes trailed across the Grimm gathered. Deathstalker, Boarbatusk, Beowolves, Ursai. There was little that could make this situation any worse. He chuckled to himself, wondering which would make the first strike. "Dove. Aim for the weakest Grimm in your section. Russel, prepare to strike at the first Grimm to move on Dove. Sky, you're with me. I need to get my Mace."

"It was knocked from your hands though!" The Lark cried. "If you haven't noticed, it's underneath the Deathstalker!"

"I know that!" Cardin roared. "I don't want any of you to make stupid mistakes, okay?! All of this is my fault, if only I was nicer to those scrubs in the beginning, they might not have hated me this much. But regardless, it's moot at this point. Right now – I want my mace. My semblance works best when I have a medium to channel it through. Deathstalker armor is too thick unless something concentrated breaks through it – did _any_ of you listen to Professor Port?"

"I'm surprised _you_ did." Dove laughed. "Alright, boss. I got my target. I'm ready when all of you are."

Taking a deep breath, the Bronzewing pulled his trigger. Bullets whistled through the air, blasting through a Beowolf's bone face plate. It shattered through its skull, leaving a blood-red hole in the bullet's wake. The beast fell to the grass, hissing into black smoke. From the cloud, a Boarbatusk charged through, its massive curved tusks ready to bash and impale. Dove fell back, letting Russel to take his place, daggers glowing with fire and earth Dust.

The Grimm jumped, spinning like a whirlwind. A smile grew on Russel's face. Crouching and building aura in his knees, he charged forward, blasting off. He too spun as well, dagger blades pointed out like a Boarbatusk. Within seconds the two spinning balls of death clashed, aura exploded upon impact. The Boarbatusk was launched back like a cockroach. It's spinal bone blades sheathed into the dirt, revealing its underbelly. Slowing down just enough, the huntsman-in-training landed on the Grimm, digging his daggers into the Grimm's belly.

Ripping and shredding through the creature's flesh, smoke and the pig's squeals emanated from the Grimm. But in the end, it started to disappear, fading into nothingness. Now that he'd succeeded, he jumped back, back-flipping with acrobatic mastery. His feet slid against the grass, landing beside Dove. The two smirked at their teamwork and prepared themselves for another fight.

Seeing the two had succeeded, Cardin moved with Sky, the halberdier taking the front. The pair moved together, lock step. The halberdier moved forward, weapon swinging with practiced grace, blocking and redirecting Ursai that moved against them. The leader of CRDL, punched outward, fist clashing with a Beowolf that got too close. His semblance ignited, causing a great explosion on the Beowolf's chest. It flew back, steaming with black smoke before fading away. Cardin fell back, Sky moved his halberd over his head, taking the brunt of an Ursa's attack.

The steel shaft sung, vibrating in his hands. He scowled as the weight behind the attack was starting to bend his weapon. Pulling back, the Ursa fell forward, arm still open. Like before, Cardin shoved his fist into the Ursa's chest, semblance igniting once more. This time, instead of sending it back, the Grimm exploded in every direction showering the field in pieces of shadow meat, some of its spikes danced around the battlefield. It disintegrated completely before the rest of its carcass hit the dirt, surprisingly none of the spikes disappeared with it.

"Be careful, Sky." The two fell back to back. "Your weapon has gone through too much strain recently."

"I know." He frowned. "A bit difficult with all the Grimm we've been facing and all the training we've been having. Jaune hits hard as fuck, y'know."

"I know a little too well." Cardin sighed. "Well, our friend noticed us making a move. He's coming around. My mace is just waiting for me now."

"Maybe he wants a hug! Go get it and I'll keep our buddy company!"

Ducking and weaving, the Deathstalker rushed at them, stinger ready and claws swinging. Sky used his polearm to escape the beast's immediate vicinity. Spinning his weapon, the claws were knocked back, sliding away from the Lark. He was knocked by an incredibly powerful strike from the Deathstalker's stinger. On the opposite end, Cardin sped past the giant scorpion, ignored by the creature but followed by every other one.

Jumping over a low swipe from an Ursa, he punched its cheek, an explosion ripping on impact. His face had torn open, killing it immediately. Landing on his feet, he rolled against the grass, dodging a Beowolf's attacks, letting its claws rip through the grass and dirt. Loose blades of grass stuck to his sap covered armor, slowly hiding the scent of sap and replacing it with the scent of damp grass and mud. He dashed against the earth, hand reaching out and grabbed his mace.

Swinging the weapon around, the mace head bashed against Beowolf claws and Ursai hands. Channeling his semblance through the weapon, he jammed the mace into the gut of a Beowolf, exploding its innards outwards. Its body expanded as it shot back and once it hit the ground, the beast blew up with fire and black smoke; boney spines flew in every direction, impaling the Grimm around it. They howled and roared in pain but that only served to make them stand their ground.

"Oh…yes~!" Cardin soothed his mace. Swinging it around once again, he jammed the weapon into the dirt, ripples of heat and exploding energy ripped through the terrain. Dirt and grass shattered, ripping open with great cracks and crevices burning with fire and blazing brimstone. His semblance rippled through his body in ways he'd never felt before. _Is this…I…I feel amazing…_

* * *

The landing zone was in near chaos. Students were too loud, too scared and making things far more complicated than they needed to. Goodwitch raised her hands trying to calm the fear but no one would listen. In the distance, she could hear explosions and gunfire and chalked it down to RWBY and JNPR. But she couldn't figure it out; JNPR and RWBY went in the opposite direction of every other team – why were these…Oh.

 _Cardin and Nora._ She frowned, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. _Something must have happened…if what they're babbling and screaming about Grimm is true…_

"Professor!" A shout shook the students to silence. "What happened? Grimm started showing up all over the area!"

"Mr. Arc!" Glynda sighed in relief. "Ms. Rose as well! I can't say I know what happened but there are too many students here to watch over. I can't just leave the landing zone to find out."

"It's fine, Professor." Jaune nodded to his team and Ruby's. "I know it's incredibly unorthodox, but we'll split our teams and go with you – the other halves will watch the landing zone."

Before the professor could even protest, a cry broke through the bushes and foliage. All heads turned to see none other than Nora Valkyrie, sweating and clothes dirty and Magnhild in its hammer configuration. She panted, resting against her weapon trying to catch her breath. Wiping her brow for a moment, a loud growl echoed behind her. Without question, she whipped around, bringing her weapon over her head. With a tired and annoyed grunt, she smashed the hammer into the Grimm's head, smashing its skull in. Pulling her trigger, the grenade exploded, blasting through the beast's face plate.

She collapsed to the dirt, once more, wiping the sweat gathered on her brow. "Professor! Jaune!" She rose to her feet once again, sprinting over to the students. "There are too many Grimm! Like, way too many! Ursai, Boarbatusk, Beowolves – even a Deathstalker!"

"Nora. Slow down!" Jaune placed his hands on her shoulders. "Explain, slowly!"

"There's no time for slowly!" She shouted, pulling Jaune along. "CRDL is completely surrounded by Grimm!"

"What?!" Jaune nearly shouted. "What happened?!"

"Some idiot here threw a jar of sap at him and it immediately attracted some of the Grimm!" Nora frowned. "Then everyone here got scared of his reaction and then it attracted even more! Come on, Jaune, I can't explain it any longer – we _need_ to help him! His team found him but a Deathstalker followed them!"

"Ren, stay here." Jaune nodded. "I know Nora is tired but she's the only one who knows where they are."

"Yang; follow them, they'll need heavy hitters." Ruby quickly added. "Weiss, Blake and I will stay here and protect the landing zone with Ren."

"Professor?" Jaune gave Goodwitch a look. "Will you come with us?"

"No." She stood her ground, riding crop swinging between her fingers. "You have skills that surpass even second year students – scarily so. You have the helm, Mr. Arc, get CRDL out. A professional huntress has to watch over the rest of these students. Now, go – who knows how much longer CRDL has! I will call reinforcements as soon as possible. A simple field trip turned into a fight for our lives…"

Without another thought, Jaune took off with the girls in tow. Their boots and heels clapped and crunched through the branches and fallen leaves. They sped through the forest following after Nora as she directed towards the clearing.

"Ah man." Jaune came to a skidding halt. He brought his shield up and held his sword out. "Looks like the Grimm found us."

"We don't have to kill them all." Pyrrha spoke, drawing Milo and Akouo. "We just need to get through them enough to get to CRDL!"

"Well, they're lining up!" Yang cocked Ember Celica.

Jaune smirked, bringing his shield up. "Nora! Get ready…the Grimm are getting excited!"

He turned the shield at the right angle, pointing most of the bulwark towards the Grimm. Nora brought Magnhild around and swung the weapon upon the broad shield. Dust exploded upon impact and rippled through the air like a screeching bullet of wind and energy. The attack shattered through the Grim gathered killing enough to create a wide and clear entrance. The creatures bowed and howled in terror backing away slightly. Quickly, the four sped forward, knowing there wouldn't be enough time to make it through the path.

Jaune and Pyrrha raised their shields, ready to take the brunt of any Grimm recuperating. As the two plowed through a pair of Beowolves, Yang rushed in, ramming her fists into the beast's faces, turning them to black smoke. Flipping over the growing clouds, Nora followed up, smashing Magnhild into the second Beowolf. The two fell behind Jaune and Pyrrha, moving quick to cover their rear. The four came to a skidding halt, seeing the giant Deathstalker, hissing and swinging about, trying to strike at Cardin. But that didn't cause them to stand still.

The Grimm looked at them but didn't attack. Instead they stared and hissed before heading over to CRDL in the forest clearing. Jaune couldn't believe how gutsy and ballsy the team was being. Russel and Dove were hurling jars of sap across the forest, spreading more of the intoxicating scent attracting the Grimm to it. A part of him wanted to jump in and help but something was different about Cardin and the boys.

His courage and his posture was different – confident. But upon closer inspection, he was slowing down and trying to keep his façade up. Something was wrong. "You guys ready? As much as it looks like they have it slightly under control…they won't hold out forever. Pyrrha, Nora – same thing as initiation. We'll get that damned stinger out of commission. Yang – do what you do best, firecracker."

"Got it!"

"As for me…I have a plan…"

* * *

"Boss!" Dove cried out, firing off rounds. "I've got your back!"

The bullets ricocheted off the scorpion, whistling through the wind and singing in Cardin's ears. He dodged an incoming swipe form its claws, blocking it with his mace. Clashing steel against bone and chitin, sparks danced off the impact. Cardin with surprising agility, whipped around, bashing his mace against the thick bone armor of the Deathstalker. Jumping back when nothing came of the attack, he spun the mace about once more.

"Throw more sap jars!" Cardin shouted. "The sap on my armor is no longer attracting them. If the scent disappears, there's no telling how much longer we'll be able to keep them from attacking the landing zone!"

Russel and Sky dodged Ursai and Beowolves, grabbing crates and jars of sap. Spinning on the poleyn on their knees, they repositioned and started throwing jars and spilling sap in every direction they can. Grimm that were already beginning to ignore them, turned to face them once more, attracted and intoxicated by the delicious sap. Their feet beating against the dirt and hungry growls were all they could hear. Despite how exhausted they were and absolutely frustrated they felt, they were glad they were managing to keep the other students safe.

"Y'know, even though we're probably gonna die before Jaune gets here…" Sky sighed, preparing his bent halberd. "It feels good…kinda."

"I know, right." Russel stretched his arms covered in small blotches of tree sap. "Kinda…puts life into perspective…"

"Well maybe you two should put perspective in the trash and start fighting again!" Dove shouted over the clashing steel against Grimm bone and chitin. "Now's not the time to be having philosophical thoughts, morons!"

"Eat a dick, Dove!" Sky shouted, swinging his weapon. The axe-head wedged into an Ursa's throat, it howled, wincing at the contact. It began to pull away but he pulled hard, forcing the Grimm to heel like a circus animal.

It fell to its knees, roaring, swinging to make him stop but Russel rushed in. He stabbed his daggers through the creature's eyes, wiggling the weapons about, destroying its eyes. Twisting the knives, the barrels attached pointed into its skull. Pulling the triggers, fire dust ignited, searing through the Grimm's brain and skull, killing it immediately. Pulling his weapons from the cloud of smoke, Russel tried to back flip away but he was quickly caught by a Beowolf's wide swipe. His arm was caught by one of the claws, shredding through the last bit of his aura shattering his shield. The razor-sharp claw tore through his arm, shaving through his skin down to the bone.

"Russel!" Sky shouted, shoving his polearm into the open jaw of the Beowolf. But like Russel, every Grimm they defeated another took its place. He didn't have the strength to continue fighting. Straightening his bent weapon, a Boarbatusk spinning in was the final straw. It snapped his weapon in two crushing into his chest, denting his armor into his chest. As it forced him away, his aura disappeared leaving his chest and arms to take the brunt of the attack. He felt ribs and his arms break at the impact.

Once they landed, they were met by none other than the rest of their team. Cardin was panting, his body glowing with aura depletion. Dove laid beside him, unconscious and bones broken – aura completely empty. Sky tried to stand up to join Cardin but his arms were noodles at his sides. He was about to speak, asking Cardin for one last order but what he saw made his words stuck in his throat. Cardin's breastplate was dented in, almost impossibly so. Worse yet, his body continued to shimmer with arcs of aura glowing and dancing around his body.

While he did his best to not show it, Cardin was in excruciating agony. His aura was at dangerously low levels and on top of that, his chest was practically caved in. He hated this; breathing was near impossible at this point. Scowling at his weakness and waning strength, he mentally cursed at his lack of ability. When he first decided to stay and fight, he had a plan – a stupid plan, but a plan nonetheless. He couldn't risk running away and leading the Grimm to the landing zone but he could risk his own health and distract them enough with sap and get the hell out of dodge.

But the Deathstalker ruined his plans. His teeth grinded, feeling lost. There wasn't a sign of Jaune or even the professor. Dove was scarred, a deep gash across his face; Russel's arm was lacerated open and Sky's arms were powdered by a Boarbatusk. If the odds weren't so grim, he would have laughed at their luck. Catching his attention, the Deathstalker rounded at his team, its fangs clicking together.

 _My friends…_ Cardin clenched his teeth, fists tightening. _My brothers…I fucked up, didn't I? Welp…time to hear the music…Mom. Marshall…I'll see you two soon._

"Come on!" Cardin shouted. "You big ugly sack of shit! Come on – kill me! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

His arms spread out, shrouding his team in his shadow. As the last arcs of aura flickered over his body, he sighed in relief at the sound of the Deathstalker rushing at them. His indigo eyes shut slowly, ready to embrace the sweet release of death. He could hear its claws creaking and its boney legs stabbing into the dirt and grass. "Blair…I'm sorry I couldn't be your brother. Dahlia…I'm sorry you couldn't hear me call you mom. Velvet…I'm sorry for –"

But nothing came.

Cardin struggled to open his eyes. When he barely managed to – his body went cold.

Standing in front of him, Jaune glowed with energy, shield up and hair burning with a fiery inferno. The Deathstalker's monstrous tail was held back, stuck against his shield. It struggled, hissing and growling against his incredible strength. With a roar, the Arc swung about, the sword melted through the stinger, forcing it to reel back. The Grimm surrounding the Deathstalker fell back as well.

"Cardin!" Jaune shouted. "I'm not letting **any of you die today?! Do you hear me?!** "

The Winchester could only nod in response. Behind him, explosions and gunfire could he heard. Whipping his head back, Yang could be seen smashing her fists into Grimm, kicking and blasting away. Ember Celica burned through ammunition and Grimm fell dead at the woman's feet. If it weren't for her own burning hair and glowing crimson eyes, she would have disappeared in the shadows and clouds of smoke she was creating.

Just as the smoke grew in the clearing, a bronze shield spun through the air, slicing through the scorpion's stinger, detaching it from its tail. It screamed and hissed, wailing its pained roars. It froze when the stinger tip dug into the beast's shell, lodging between the bone plates.

CRDL was in awe, as still as statues, watching their heroes moving with incredible synchronization that seemed almost professional and practiced. From the distance, Nora could be heard, yelling and shouting, blasting through Grimm. Taking to the air, she roared an affirmative but Cardin saw something different about her.

She wasn't moving as fast, nor was she glowing with electricity. The teen was still in the air, using Magnhild to keep her air born.

"Nora's not getting enough air!" Cardin shouted, gasping for air. "Jaune, she looks tired!"

The Arc didn't hear him, dodging a few claw strikes of Beowolves and Ursai. From the shadows Pyrrha exploded into the scene, Milo switching between javelin configuration and xiphos. Grimm fell around her like wheat to the scythe – she moved with such an expert grace, she was a harbinger of death. Cardin rose from to his feet, clenching his fists and hands rushing to his chest. What little aura he had was used to keep his lungs from collapsing. He struggled to keep his balance, using his mace as a cane.

Jaune jumped back, dodging a flurry of strikes. Pyrrha slashed away, using her shield to block a spinning Boarbatusk. Nora…Cardin's eyes widened.

"Nora, snap out of it!" He ran through the field, dodging Beowolves and Ursai. Despite the screaming pain vibrating throughout his body, his legs moved on their own accord. Raising his mace, he blocked an Ursa's attack, channeling his semblance, eating away at his aura. The beast's hand exploded on contact, leaving a crimson stump. Twirling his mace, he bashed the head against its chest, caving its ribcage in. His feet moved once more heading towards the seething Deathstalker, backing away from the fight.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called over the sounds of combat. "Catch Nora, we have to find another way to defeat the Deathstalker – Cardin?! What the hell are you doing?! You're going to die!"

" **You damned Grimm! I said I won't let you hurt my friends!** "

Charging at the Deathstalker, his mace glowed orange and black, building with energy. Using what little strength he had, he jumped into the air, mace over his head and stinger tip in his sights. Time slowed for the teen. Around him, Grimm were slowly running from the scene and died around him. Gunfire and explosions rocked the forest as a rumbling Bullhead suddenly hovered by. Behind him, his team watched with awe and pride, but couldn't even stand from how beaten they were.

Jaune below him, held the Deathstalker's claws back using his shield. Pyrrha was on the far end of the clearing, shield now moving to her arm and Milo switching from its javelin form to its xiphos form. She was facing two Beowolves with little to no trouble at all, matching their strikes with her own. Nora, thankfully, was safe, landing in a tree and using the branch to catch her breath. He sighed in relief, noticing how the Deathstalker was practically kneeling and waiting for him to strike.

His aura was dangerously low and the moments were ticking by. He needed this to work and to connect. Or else, he was going to die and so would his friends. The members of team CRDL were liabilities on the battlefield, something Cardin never thought he'd admit or see. He himself was barely combat ready yet here he was, barely breathing, arms as heavy as cars and chest collapsed within himself. Cardin knew there were times in life where the odds were against you, but this one was the epitome of bad luck.

Channeling the last of his aura into his semblance, he was no longer protected by his soul. Every bit of his energy was gathered into the head of his mace. Bringing his great weapon down with every ounce of strength he had left, he smashed the weapon into the stinger tip. His semblance ignited and exploded in every direction, splintering the shell and obliterating the bone, sending fire and smoke. He flew back, out of view, crashing through the dirt and trees, coming to a sudden stop against an overturned boulder.

The winds picked up, swirling around the clearing with heat and rippled against those who stood in the vicinity. Just as the explosion cleared, the smoke was blown away thanks to the powerful vertical propulsion engines on either side of the Bullhead. The side doors opened, revealing field medics and none other than team CFVY.

Coco rushed into action, designer bag transforming into her powerful minigun. Pulling the trigger, the Grimm present were turned to ash and smoke, destroying the horde where they stood. Yatsuhashi and Fox followed behind, bashing the ground with powerful aura blasts, creating great pockets of distance between the Grimm and the first years wounded and standing to fight. It was anti-climactic but the Grimm were quickly beaten back. In the wake of the fight, those left standing cheered at the last second save as the field medics worked on the members of CRDL piled next to each other. The extent of their wounds were far from life-threatening but they were certainly debilitating.

"Coco!" Yang shouted with a smile. "Good save!"

The leader of CFVY smirked and clicked her shades up the bridge of her nose. "Anything to help you first years –"

"Cardin!"

Nora jumped from the tree, stumbling as she landed in the grass. Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and followed after the hammer wielder as she pushed past Coco and Yang. All heads turned to face the man of the hour. The Arc followed close to Nora, but came to a skidding halt. What he saw sent shivers up and down his spine, vivid memories resurfacing of his past. Dropping Crocea Mors, he too fell to the dirt, holding his head as the tears fell from his eyes.

Cardin coughed softly, indigo eyes dull and almost colorless. He laid against the boulder with an Ursa's back spike stabbed through his abdomen. The ivory spike was colored crimson with his blood. He had enough energy to smirk at Jaune, not even trying to hold back the cascade of hot tears streaming down his blood painted cheeks.

"J-Jaune…" He struggled. "A-Are my team…and Nora safe?"

She fell beside him, taking one of his hands into her own. "We're fine, Big Guy…"

"T-That's…good…" His head dipped as consciousness started to leave him. "A-Are our classmates…s-safe…?"

"Shut up, Cardin." Jaune said through gritted teeth. He walked over to the wounded student and pressed a hand on his shoulder, sapphire eyes burning with tears. "Conserve your energy…you're going to be alright, you'll see how safe they are yourself! Just stop talking, you're wasting air!"

He coughed, pain rippled through his body, adding to his searing agony. "T-There's no p-point in s-saving me…Jauney…I can b-barely breathe and…this…t-thing in my gut…" Coughing once more, blood escaped his mouth, dripping down his chin, splashing on his indented breastplate. "I am glad though…"

"Shut up, damn it!" Jaune gripped his shoulder tightly. His voice cracking as he spoke. "Just, stop…please…"

Yang's lilac eyes were wide, a hand covering her mouth. Pyrrha was no different, she was almost trembling from what she saw. Coco, even though knowing almost nothing of Cardin, save for him bullying Velvet, watched with sympathy and cold beating heart – the Grimm will pay for this. The rest of CFVY was silent. CRDL couldn't even get up to see their leader. Before Cardin could even speak again, Velvet fell to her knees, tears trailing from the corners of her eyes.

"W-What are you c-crying for…bunny?" Cardin mumbled with an empty, blood covered smile on his face. Blood crawled up his throat, pouring from his mouth. "I-I'm j-just…the school's bully…don't waste y-your tears o-on…me…" His head dipped down, staying hunched over for a few moments before creeping back up. "I…Velvet…before I go…I wanted…I wanted to s-say…"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune's voice was stern. His hair was burning again and his eyes were bleeding crimson. He turned to face his partner, brows furrowed and body trembling with rage. His hands glowed with a beautiful white aura, searing to the eyes but calming to the touch. "Use your polarity to remove his armor. Yang, Yatsu; I need you both to yank the spike from his abdomen as soon as the breastplate is removed!"

"J-Jaune…" Pyrrha managed to croak, barely able to look away from Cardin's dying form. "He's…gone–"

He punched the boulder behind Cardin, embedding his fist into it. "Don't question me! **Just do it!** I have the same semblance as my sister, Clair! She's the healer of her team, so I won't stand idle by and let a friend die while there's still a chance to save him!"

Cardin was falling in and out of consciousness, vision turning black and eyes barely open. "Cardin…this is going to hurt you – a lot – but it will save your life. Velvet, Nora, please, hold him."

Velvet held his right hand, fingers wrapping around his palm and clenching around his fingers as Nora continued to hold his left, tighter. Both were now trying to hold back their tears at the revelation of Jaune's power. The group of students backed away letting those called upon to do what they can. Yatsuhashi and Yang took positions on either side of Cardin and prepared to force the spine from his body. Pyrrha's hand was held open, already glowing with black energy.

"I'm ready." Jaune spoke, catching everyone's attention. Given quick nods in response, Cardin's dented breastplate flew off, dancing in the wind. Just as that happened, his eyes sprang open as a great gasp of pain escaped his mouth. Yang slammed her palm against the tip of the spike as Yatsuhashi pulled with all his strength removing the dangerous spine from Cardin's abdomen. Blood spilled and pooled underneath Cardin, painting the dirt and their knees.

Now that he was uncovered and the flesh was left open, he slammed his open and glowing palms against his dented chest and abdomen, covering the area in a bright white light. It was pristine and blinding, burning their eyes shut. But from the searing pain, soothing grace followed. Life felt calm and harmonious, removed from all the sorrow and anguish. Once the light died down, a roar of a gasp left Cardin panting.

"W-What the hell?!" His breaths were heavy, shaking his body to his core. He looked at his hands then to the hole his clothes now had, revealing his defined abdominals. Running a hand against his abs, Cardin nearly fainted.

But he wasn't the only one.

Yang looked like a gaping fish, mouth opening and closing without a single hint of a word escaping her mouth. Pyrrha actually collapsed to the dirt with Coco, both in disbelief. Fox and Yatsuhashi were hard nuts to crack, both hard to impress and surprise but seeing Cardin's chest reform before their very eyes and the massive, gaping hole in Cardin's abdomen replaced with real flesh and skin, the two were wide eyed, dropping their arms to their sides. Behind them, the field medics who had just finished treating the rest of CRDL froze at the incredible, impossible sight. Their equipment had fallen from their hands and landed on the dirt beside their feet.

Jaune was coughing, holding his head as a beating migraine ripped his brain to shreds. Looking up, his sapphire eyes were a deeper hue, almost like the ocean depths. His nose though, was dripping blood like a waterfall. Wiping his face, he pressed a hand on Cardin's shoulder, immediately making the teen jump at the contact. "What did you say about not being able to save you?"

"I…" Cardin's words were stuck in his throat. Everything felt new to him – new lungs, new heart, new bones and new soul. Everything seemed brighter, filled with life and beating souls. He trembled, shaking in his body glove and pauldrons. Collapsing against the boulder he rested against, he released a powerful sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jaune…I…owe you my life…"

Just as the words were beginning to leave his mouth, two arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him into a powerful hug. Nora was crying and smiling at the same time. She was rambling, going on and on about how scared she was but also, of how proud she was. His face was a bright red, showing his embarrassment, once more, unable to speak. She shook him around, completely neglecting how dead he was just mere moments before.

"I'm going to treat you to a mountain of pancakes!" She shouted, bellowing to the heavens above. "Every hero deserves victory pancakes!"

"Hero…?" Cardin's eyes trailed to the dirt, looking at his hands as they rippled with aura replenishment. "I…I'm a hero…?"

* * *

The ride back to Beacon was a tight fit. RWBY and JNPR waited for CRDL to be saved and hopped onto the second airship that came by to pick them up. Now, strapped in and seated, the three teams sat in a triangle, looking at one another with pride and a heavy weight of happiness. As the twelve students talked amongst themselves, correcting Nora as she told those who weren't present, Pyrrha stood up silencing the group. She walked over to Cardin and stopped, emerald eyes glancing at him and his team.

"I was wrong." She said, scratching the back of her head. "Whenever Jaune would come back to our dorm, late and sweaty, I'd be the first to question why he would _waste_ his time with people like you. I was wrong about you, Cardin. I was wrong about your team. And I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for…" Dove spoke, scratching his bandages, only to have his hand slapped away by Weiss's hand and given a glare. "We did deserve every ounce of hate you had…"

"No." Pyrrha said once again. "It was my mistake to doubt my leader. I doubted him whenever he defended you four. I doubted the stories of team CRDL changing for the better. Worse yet, I doubted all of you. I never gave you a chance to prove yourself and I never believed in you. But after what I saw today, your selfless act – albeit stupid act, I believe in you now. Anything you need, any help in training and pointers to fight better on your feet, I will be there with Jaune to give you the skills I can offer…guys…? Are you…okay…?"

Cardin's smile split his face as tears trickled down his cheeks. Dove bowed his head, Sky was in awe, eyes and jaw open and Russel actually fainted. "T-Thank you, Pyrrha…I…I never thought I'd hear you say those words…"

"W-What?"

"Jaune was the only one who believed in us…" Cardin said with a shaking breath. "He was the only one to openly say it and offer his help…you don't understand how much that means to me – to us…"

"Well…guys…" Nora rose from her seat as well, getting everyone's attention. "Since time wasn't on our side, I couldn't tell you everything, Jaune. When the jar of sap hit Cardin, it was definitely aimed for him – what I didn't tell you is how it hit him and what he did afterwards."

Jaune crossed a leg over the other and had his arms over his chest. With a nod, the girl nodded back and smiled. "Well…we were eating sap and enjoying our time but then one of those guys got mad and threw a hissy fit at Cardin's presence. When we tried to leave, the students gathered together and one of them actually threw a jar of sap at us. Like I said, it was definitely aimed at Cardin but the guy who threw it has a terrible throwing arm. It ended up flying towards me."

"Y-You knew?!" Cardin's eyes were wide.

She sputtered a laugh. "Duh! My bestest friend is a Ninja, my sister is a goddess at fighting and my blond brother is a prodigy – there's absolutely no way I would have missed a jar heading towards me, silly. But guys, that's not even the crazy or the best part. He actually pushed me out of the way and let the jar split on him. He was covered in sap enough to attract a series of Beowolves. He reached for his mace and started getting angry but then calmed down immediately when the students started getting scared."

"Of course, that attracted more Grimm." She had an excited look on her face. "This is when he does the craziest and the most bravest thing I've ever seen. He starts yelling at the Grimm, catching their attention, turning them away from the very students who assaulted him with a jar of sap – sap we all knew attracted Grimm. He ran to their stockpiles of sap and started covering himself in it, trying to make him seem more tasty than a bunch of scared kids. He told them to run and run they did. He continued yelling, grabbing jars of sap and throwing them in different directions trying to buy the students time…then the rest of CRDL came and he told me to find you and Professor Goodwitch…that was easily, the craziest, coolest most incredible thing I've ever seen! And not once did he even question himself, he just kept doing what he was doing to keep our classmates safe."

"Well, Professor Arc." Yang smirked, punching Cardin's shoulder affectionately. "You've taught them well."

The teams gathered grunted approval and agreement. As Nora and Pyrrha took their seats, the airship they were on started to descend. The teams stood on their feet, Cardin's arm slung over Jaune's shoulders, Russel holding onto Ruby, Sky used Ren for support and Dove was led along by Weiss. The twelve huntsmen and huntresses-in-training steadied themselves at the doors, prepared for the long trek to the nurse's clinic in the school. But before the doors opened, Yang stepped to the front of the line.

"Well…" She smirked. "A hero deserves a hero's welcome."

"What are you talking about, Yang?" Jaune gave her a confused look.

The doors hissed, launching open to reveal Beacon Cliff and almost the entire student body, Freshmen and even a few Seniors gathered together, cheering and chanting CRDL's names. The great mass of classmates that went with them to the Forever Fall were gathered yelling out CRDL, crying thanks and get well. The four former bullies winced as they stepped from the platform of the airship and were quickly mobbed by students.

"Cardin!" One cried. "I heard you nearly died trying to protect the entire class! That's some serious hero shit right there, man!"

"Russel!" A girl ran past the large student body, shoving flowers into his hands. "I hope you heal well – I love your hair, by the way." With that, she whipped away, a blush on her face.

Dove was swarmed by women, gawking at his bandages covering his face and the crimson blotches on the linen. He too blushed in embarrassment, clearly unable to handle the sudden attention. He even held his hands up to defend himself, saying it was nothing and that the cut didn't even hurt anymore, but the women, female students from all school years that gathered around him, whisked him forward, pushing past Sky who was being interrogated by fellow freshmen with starry eyes.

"Your weapon actually broke on the mission?!" One cried, catching the attention of a few more students.

Sky backed away, throwing his hands up in defense. "Yeah, but it was my fault. I put it through too much strain training with Jaune Arc. It snapped when a Boarbatusk crashed into it."

"Wow…" the group of students gaped. "That's incredible! And you took the Boarbatusk without aura?!"

"Y-Yeah…?" Sky gave him a questioning look. "When it hit me, my aura shattered and disappeared. My arms were broken and almost all my ribs were broken as well. Thankfully, the field medics and Jaune saved me."

Before the heroes could be interrogated further, a loud shout silenced the students. It was none other than Nurse Peridot. Behind her, a few students who volunteered to help take care of CRDL followed with wheelchairs. She marched through the crowd, and immediately grabbed Cardin by the collar of his body glove and forcibly sat him into a wheelchair. Much to his surprise, it was none other than Velvet Scarlatina who was pushing his chair.

"Velvet…" Cardin's eyes popped from his head. "I…Velvet, I'm…"

She giggled softly, pressing a hand on his shoulder. "There's no need." As she pushed him away, a bright, burning blush covered her face as she bent down to his ear. He too started blushing at the proximity. "I've already forgiven you…"

As the team was wheeled away, RWBY and JNPR stood at the landing pad, watching with pride. The rest of the students were escorted away to head back to their classrooms and dormitories. But as the silence began to fall on the once crowded cliff side, a question remained on the back of everyone's minds. It was all a matter of who would speak it.

"Hey…" Jaune spoke for the first time in a while. "How the hell did the entire student body know about what happened in the Forever Fall forest? Sure, there were over thirty students present but there's no way a bunch of freshmen knew that many people."

"Well…" Yang walked forward whipping out her scroll. It snapped open revealing footage of Cardin fighting the Deathstalker and the rest of CRDL doing what they can to keep the Grimm occupied. The footage stopped and another played of Cardin's tearful confession in the forest and of course, Nora's own confession of what happened. "I may or may not know practically everyone in the school…and I may or may not have sent the footage along with some…special details to the loudest people I know."

"You sly dog, Yang." Jaune smirked as he led his friends along. "After this, I need a long shower and a good nap…"

"Ditto." Nora sighed in relief. "It's good to be home. Oh! Renny! We need to make CRDL victory pancakes!"

The two teams rushed to follow after the ninja and the Viking, leaving trails of dirt and dust in their wake. Unbeknownst to them, there was a man watching them from the tallest tower in the school. His hand was behind his back holding his cane and another was holding a cup of coffee to his lips. Not a sound left his mouth, not a sound left him at all. The only thing that could be heard was the loud ticking and the shifting of gears in Beacon Tower. He paced away, placing his mug of coffee on his table before taking a seat.

Sighing in relief, a small, yet bright smile found its way to his face. Leaning into his seat, video footage of the school opened up on his computer screens. Taking a quick sip of his coffee once more, a brief chuckle left his lungs.

"The most hated team is redeemed by fire and blood." He spoke, melodiously. "And they finally find a sense of belonging. A team of broken girls finds purpose. A boy lost to time, a girl of incredible fame and loneliness and a pair of orphans find a new family to love and trust. This is turning to be an interesting year, isn't it, Your Grace?"

"Beware, Salem. The King has returned…and this time…he's ready."

* * *

 **So tell me what you thought! XD**

 **So, thus ends the introduction arc  
everything after this will be pushing the plot forward  
along with more character progression and real building  
of Jaune and Ren's relationships with their respective harems**

 **Don't forget to Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	11. Pieces Moving About

**Hiya!**

 **Another chapter; a whole lot faster than I thought!  
anyway  
this chapter will bring us into the next Arc  
the Prelude to Destiny Arc!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Pieces Moving About**

"So, what exactly are you guys doing here?" Jaune asked the girls behind him. "I understand Cardin wanting to come along but…what about you guys?"

"Look around you, Jaune." Weiss spoke up, shimmering stars in her eyes. "The Vytal Festival! How can we not be here too? It's a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world; there'll be dances, parades and of course, the Tournament! The amount of planning and organization going into it is simply breathtaking!"

"And somehow, you managed to make something cool, incredibly boring." Yang droned. "Congrats, Ice Queen. I think that's a new record."

"Quiet, you." Weiss glared. "You said it yourself Jaune, that students from Vacuo are arriving by ship today. Besides, as a representative of Beacon, it is my solemn duty to welcome these students to this fine kingdom."

"She just wants to spy on the competition." Blake piped.

The girl in question quickly turned to face her teammate, face burning with a blush. "You have absolutely no proof."

"Well, regardless of your intentions…" Jaune sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'd might as well introduce all of you to my sisters. They are from Shade Academy after all. Just, promise me that you guys won't say anything…weird. Be cool and be… _normal_."

"So, Cardin, how're you healing?" Yang asked with a smirk, breaking the silence that fell upon the friends. "It's still hard to believe what happened."

He stretched his arms slightly and held his stomach. "Healing from what? The wounds or the pancake overload?"

All eyes trailed narrowing at Nora's sheepish look. "Well…I didn't realize his stomach wasn't healed fully yet. Hehe, _sorry_ Big guy."

"It's okay." He laughed softly. "And to answer your question, Yang. My wounds were healed completely when Jaune saved my life, but my insides are a little…jumbled. My aura is replenishing well enough but some wounds are taking more time to heal. Nurse Peridot is very erm…dedicated to my team's physical therapy. After all, how many people can say they've had their aura broken and depleted and beaten to near death."

"Fair enough, Big guy." Yang smiled. "Good luck with dealing with Nurse Gloom and Doom. How much longer do you have to deal with that?"

"Just a few more weeks – good thing the Tournament isn't until the end of the year."

Jaune perked up, eyes widening with a smile on his face. "You've decided to fight?"

"Hell yeah, Jaune." Cardin smirked confidently. "After Forever Fall and rehabilitation, we've come to decide that not fighting would be an insult to you and Pyrrha's training. So, you'll definitely see team CRDL standing with you when the Tournament begins."

"I bet he just wants to impress Velvet." Yang whispered to Nora.

The rest of the students giggled and chuckled at the girl's words, much to Cardin's ire. "Yang, can you not?"

"Can I not what, lover boy?" Yang chided, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've heard you've been spending _a lot_ of time with Beacon's bunny."

"She's a rabbit, not a bunny." Cardin glared a hunt of a burning blush on his cheeks. "And, so what; she was the one who volunteered to help me. Kinda obvious I'd be around her a lot, she does help with my physical therapy, y'know. Nurse Peridot is very stingy about having our assigned aides to be with us throughout the day."

Jaune leaned over to the blonde. "Told you, firecracker. He gets so worked up over Velvet, it's almost adorable."

But before the eight students of teams RWBY and JNPR could torture Cardin any further, Ruby fell silent midsentence. All of them walked up to her, looking at what caught her attention. Down the street, a Dust shop had been broken down, windows shattered and covered in crime scene tape. A pair of cops were standing within the area, handguns in hand and scowls on their faces. The students ran up to scene, confusion and curiosity wrought on their features.

"Officer, what happened here?" Ruby asked.

The man removed his shades and sighed in defeat. "Another Dust robbery; second one this week." And with that the man turned to face his partner, confused and scratching his head.

"That's just terrible." Yang frowned. The officer turned his back to face his partner.

"It's crazy, they left every Lien he had." The Officer sighed. "It just doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Who the heck needs that much Dust?"

"So, what're you thinkin'?" The officer turned to his partner. "The White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

Weiss's demeanor suddenly changed at the mention of the fringe Faunus organization. Cardin also tensed at the mention of the Fang. His fists clenched tightly and his aura flared slightly, causing Jaune to rest a hand on the teen's shoulder. Immediately, Cardin eased and sighed in defeat. Without saying a word, he walked off with Nora and Ren keeping him company.

"Humph. The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss frowned.

Jaune's eyes widened, as did Pyrrha's. Blake though, immediately went off. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Weiss gave her an incredulous look. "I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake responded. "They're just a collection of misguided Faunus."

"They want to eradicate humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, they're very misguided." The girl didn't let up, even at Jaune's worried looks. "It still doesn't make sense. Even if it was them, why in the world would they rob a Dust Shop in Downtown Vale, in broad _daylight_."

"Blake does have a point." Ruby piped, stopping Jaune from speaking. "They never did catch that Torchwick guy, so it could've been him."

"Regardless." Weiss was furious. "The Faunus of the White Fang are nothing but scum and don't know how to do anything but steal."

"Weiss." Jaune practically hissed. "Don't be heartless. Even you must know that's not even remotely true. Anyway, we came here to be happy and as you said _welcome the exchange students_. This is starting to get a little too – oh crap. I need to take this."

Spinning on his heels, he whipped his scroll out revealing an unmarked number with no ID. His eyes trailed and met with Blake's. The message was received when a nearly unnoticed look of excitement and relief flashed over her face. Taking a few steps out of earshot, he placed the phone against his ear.

"What's up, Junior?"

The man coughed. "You and Lieutenant Belladonna told me to call you if new information was found. Well…I have good news and some bad news…my boys in the Fang turned up dead…"

"Oh…" Jaune looked down, sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry, Junior."

"It's okay, Boss. It wasn't a complete failure though." Junior spoke. "They were about to be chosen for a mission. They got the message out before they were caught by Adam Taurus. The White Fang is working with Torchwick – the bastard has been behind every single Dust Shop robbery in the Kingdom in the last few months. Now I know why he wanted my men."

Jaune frowned. "Do you know what's going to happen?"

"The docks, three nights from now." Junior said. "Our SDC shipment will be coming in and my boys said that the shipment is their target."

"Well, they don't know who they're messing with. I'll be sure to avenge our fallen – that's a promise." Jaune smirked. "But, thank you, Junior. Oh, before I go…please have some guys at the docks tonight…I have a bad feeling that something will happen. Just have them there in the even Blake shows up."

"Lieutenant Belladonna?" Junior was confused. "Why would she run?"

"It's not important now." Jaune sighed. "Just…have some guys there, alright?"

"You got it boss."

And with that, he hung up. Turning on his heels, he walked over to his friends motioning them to follow. "Sorry about that, ladies. Something came up."

"What?" Pyrrha gave him a worried look. "What happened?"

"It's nothing to be worried about, I assure you." Jaune smiled. "My sister just called me, wanting to let me know how excited she is. C'mon, I really hope they won't do anything too crazy…"

But his entire world froze at the sound of shout. The very shout probably shook Remnant itself from how powerful it was.

"JAUNEY!"

The boy cringed at the sound, walking frigidly. The girls behind him were confused but followed anyway, admiring the scene and the terror he felt. His body glove tightened as his muscles flexed showing off his body beneath the material. Pyrrha wasn't reserved in her gawking and surprisingly enough, neither was Yang. The two stared at Jaune's backside as every muscle in his body clenched. He wasn't wearing his armor so it was just his body glove for clothing, leaving _every_ crease and bulge of his body to be seen and accentuated.

Blake noticed the hungry looks her partner and Pyrrha sported following after his form. A small pang of jealousy echoed in her chest at the sight but moved along – at least she gets to train with him every weekend at Junior's HQ. She got to see him up close and personal, almost as close as Pyrrha. Mentally laughing at how petty she was being, she followed behind Weiss, doing what she can to forget the anger and hate she held for her former brothers and sisters.

But what she couldn't ignore was the longing looks the Ice Princess had for the leader of team JNPR. Her eyes were locked with his figure, examining his shoulders and backside, down to his butt. She was clearly lost in thought, shaking her head when her eyes lingered too long. Blake saw every second of this, the denial and the adoration. She couldn't blame her though; Jaune was a great guy. Sure, he was from the future and knew practically everything about each person present, he didn't parade it around and use his knowledge to take advantage of them.

 _That_ was an act of nobility that echoed deep in Blake's core and soul. He not only woke up from a time where he watched his friends die one by one, but he maintained the façade of regularity. He maintained the idea that he was just another boy, a gifted boy, but a boy nonetheless. If she didn't know any better, he had rebuilt his entire life and is knowing things about each member in a way he didn't know before. Blake smiled at the idea, being closer and building a bond that was stronger than the first time around. His time was not wasted in the past, after all.

If what Jaune told her about CRDL is true; he made significant strides in changing the timeline already. They were beyond respected and now, if what Jaune and Pyrrha say is true – they are a team to be reckoned with, and all of them were still slightly wounded. While not RWBY and definitely not JNPR level teamwork, the boys were up there with the best of the First Years. Blake smiled at that fact. Cardin was no longer racist, the boys no longer bullied people and in fact, could be seen sometimes helping those they used to bully. He and his team were changed men and they changed because of the blond in front of her. Feeling her lips spread, a small blush formed on her cheeks as she examined his backside.

 _I can't wait to see where this new journey leads us._ Blake turned her face away trying to wave the heat off her cheeks.

Coming to a stop, Jaune sighed and scratched the back of his head. Blake walked up to stand beside Yang and felt her jaw loosen. Across the street, Nora was screeching a laugh while Ren cringed in pain. Behind them, a series of girls stood as well, each one surprisingly close to the boy. The object of Nora's satisfaction was a blond girl with a pixie cut. She had her arms wrapped around Cardin's waist – a guy that was almost two hundred pounds of muscle, and waved him around like a plushie toy. She was wearing a black body glove similar to Jaune's but also wore white armor with golden accents. On her breastplate, the sigil of the House of Arc was displayed proudly.

At her waist, two short swords, both single edged, were on either side. One had a black handle and the other had a white handle, signifying something the Faunus couldn't discern. Her legs were armored well, with light plate with the same golden accents. Unlike Jaune's Grimm mask pauldrons and poleyn, she had standard metal plate without any extravagant designs. What she didn't expect to see was incredible strength. Cardin was a heavy guy, that even _Yang_ had to activate her semblance slightly to lift him and shake him the way this woman was doing.

Behind her, another woman that looked more like Jaune and the first put together, leaned against the guard railing with a monkey tailed Faunus sitting next to her wincing at each swing. Her hair was longer, a more yellow than blonde. It was thick and wrapped together in a very strong warrior's braid. The most defining feature was not her pristine, breathtakingly, pale skin, nor her deep practically glowing blue eyes – it was the scar that went over her right eye. Even though she was young, the scar made her seem all the more mature. Much like Weiss's own scar, this woman wore it proudly, displaying it without a worry in the world.

Her armor was similar to the first – white metal but instead of golden accents, hers were easily described as either platinum or titanium accents. The silvery-grey color went well with her color scheme. While her sister wore a breastplate, she wore a cuirass that covered her entire torso. On her abdomen though, a five-layered plate covered her navel. Beneath her armor, she too wore a black body glove. Blake assumed the Arc's and Winchester's like body gloves over conventional clothing.

Around her chest, a brown belt with silver links and holes held her bastard sword that hung over her shoulder. But that wasn't her only weapon. On either side of her waist, a pistol was holstered with a long, deep blue sash that fell over her right hip like a deluge of azure. If memory served right, this was Clair, the leader of team CNDR and the girl with the two swords is Doré.

"Doré! Drop Cardin!" Jaune shouted in exasperation. "He just got out of the infirmary two weeks ago okay, he still needs time to properly heal! Jeez, sis – oh gods!"

"Jauney!" Doré squealed, running up to the knight and wrapped her powerful arms around his chest, squeezing the air from his lungs. "It's so good to see you! Oh man, Jaune. Have you seen Violette yet?"

"P-Please, let me _breathe_!" He gasped as her arms tightened. "And _yes_!"

Doré though, simply held him in a Deathstalker's Dead Lock. _She named it_. "No, not yet, Jauney! I want to hug my baby brother for as long as I want! You look so tough and combat ready!"

He tried to fight out of it but Cardin's incessant cackling only made the situation worse. "Doré please, you're embarrassing m-me! Also, you're barely five minutes – older…than me!"

"Still older, still makes you my baby brother!" Then she finally released him, allowing him to take deep breaths and steady heaves of air. "Without your fancy armor, you're pretty squishy still, Jaune. What happened to the body conditioning?"

"I'll have you know I have enough muscle." Jaune scowled.

Doré turned her head to the monkey Faunus giving his abs and pectorals a quick peek. "Compared to him? You're a scrawny stick, a little push might break you."

Cardin fell over, cackling with laughter. "She got you."

"Oh, shut up, Doré." Jaune sighed, stretching his arms and back. "Oum, help me…alright guys…these two are my sisters, Doré and Clair. Sisters – this is Team RWBY, JNPR's sister team. Ruby Rose is the team leader. Weiss Schnee is her partner. Blake Belladonna is next and Yang Xiao-Long is her partner, also Ruby's sister."

"Yang Xiao-Long, as in Taiyang Xiao-Long?" Doré asked with wide eyes. Turning to face the silver-eyed girl, she pointed with excitement. "That would mean your mother was Summer Rose, right?!"

Yang gave her a raised brow. "Uh…yeah? Why?"

"I'm a huge fan of your father and mother!" She jumped up and down. "They were pretty famous as Hunters, you _know_ that, right? Team STRQ is like, one of the greatest teams to ever come out of Beacon, or any Hunter School in general! Wow…good job, Jauney…oh…my…you're – oh my gods! Pyrrha Nikos!"

The rest of team CNDR showed up, clamoring over to gawk at the redhead. "I've watched almost all of your fights!"

"Okay, before you swarm my partner, please, let me finish introducing my team at least. And then you guys can easily introduce yours, cool?" Jaune shook his head. "Okay, so I'm Jaune Arc, to the teammates of my fair sisters. This is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Over there, is Lie Ren and his partner, Nora Valkyrie. Now your turn."

"Fine." Doré huffed. "So, teams RWBY and JNPR, my sister Clair Arc is the leader. Her partner is Nyanza Kitts. I am Doré Arc, over there is my partner, Aruna Rajah. Behind Ren is team NDGO, our sister team. Nebula Violette, funny isn't it, is the leader of the team. Her partner is Dew Gayl. Beside her is Gwen Darcy and her partner is Octavia Ember."

"So…who's the Faunus?" Jaune eyed the monkey with a raised brow. "Who is he?"

"Oh this?" Doré rushed up to him, slinging her arm over his shoulder, flexing her arms, locking him in her embrace. "This is none other than Sun Wukong! He was visiting his family in Vacuo and decided to hitch a ride with us."

Jaune felt the corners of his lips curl. _It's good to see you again, buddy._ "So…Sun, eh? It's good to meet you too. What're you doing here though?"

"Oh, I decided to leave ahead of my team to visit my family in Vacuo as Doré said." He responded a little nervous. "I'm actually a student at Haven and they don't arrive until after Winter Break. I'm actually the leader of my team, team SSSN. I'd introduce all of you but…they're kinda not here right now."

"Heh, fair enough." Jaune smiled. Moving along, he and his sisters were immediately catching up, Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha would jump in to listen in on second year combatants with hearts in their eyes. More so, Ruby than the other two, but Yang and Pyrrha were awestruck by the adventures CNDR and NDGO had already been through as second year teams. From fighting off Grimm hordes in the desert wilderness of Vacuo to helping establish new settlements in Grimm contested territory – the stories were wild and exuberant and almost unbelievable.

But in the rear, two girls were going at it, ignoring Ren and Nora's worried looks and team NDGO walking around them. Weiss said something that really hit a chord with Blake. They went at it as they followed the large group of students, arguing about Faunus and the White Fang and the ice princess's apparent need of an attitude check. Hours passed and the sun was setting leaving Yang and Ruby to deal with their irate teammates. Even after JNPR, CNDR and NDGO along with Cardin had gone to their respective rooms in Beacon, Blake and Weiss were still going at it.

Yang didn't know what to say, she'd never seen Blake so angry and offended in her life. Weiss had never been so insulting and cruel – and it was _Weiss_ that she was talking about. They shouted, they yelled and they never backed down on either side of the argument. It was getting so heated that twice, students down the hall had to come by and see what was wrong. When given the shrug from Yang Xiao-Long, the freshman that could punch an Ursa and kill it with one hit, the students would back away knowing that if she can't stop her partner, no one can.

Beside her, Ruby's face downcast. This was her team and slowly but surely, cracks that none of them even knew existed were growing by the second, spreading until the entire team shatters. Blake was saying things that were incredibly defensive of the Fang and Weiss was being incredibly insulting. Neither side was wrong but neither side was right either. And Ruby shouted, called out to them and even tried to get them to calm down but both girls would respond with a glare and neither would relent. It was getting frustrating to hear and Ruby was slowly losing her patience. A part of her wanted to back down and just give up but she was supposed to be the team leader. She needed to lead.

But just as the arguments got worse, the door behind Ruby and Yang opened revealing Jaune in his armor and sweat coming down his brows. It was obvious he just finished training with CRDL and Pyrrha. Behind him, Pyrrha was giving their team room a look of sympathy before shutting JNPR dorm closed. The Arc leaned against the door as he shut it behind him and stayed in the room, watching the interaction unfold.

The first time around, he only _heard_ what happened. There was no actual context and RWBY was pretty tight-lipped about what happened at the docks and the conversation in the dorm room. Aside from the revelation that Blake was a Faunus, no words were spoken of the arguments that took place before she decided to run and disappear for three days. Sighing in defeat, he heard Blake yell and accuse Weiss of being discriminatory.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss responded with heat. "Do you know why I don't particularly trust the Faunus and the White Fang?"

Blake's anger and frustration was replaced with a look of sadness and regret. Taking her silence as a cue, she continued. "The White Fang has been at war with my family for years. Ever since I was young, all I knew was that my Grandfather's company had a target painted on its back by Faunus worldwide. And by war, Blake, I mean actual bloodshed. Board members kidnapped and held for ransom; distant family members executed. Whole train cars of Dust, stolen. And every night my father would come home furious and that…that made for a very difficult childhood."

Whipping her head around, she faced the black-haired member of team RWBY with a glare. "Do you know _why_ I despise the White Fang?! They're nothing but liars, thieves and murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake blurted.

Yang's jaw dropped and Ruby's eyes popped from her head. Weiss quickly backed away from Blake, almost in disbelief. Jaune though, felt his arms unclasp and fall to his sides. The look of terror on Blake's face grew with every passing second. Her breath hitched in her chest as she began to quickly contemplate her options. She burst towards the door, pushing Jaune out of the way and disappeared down the hall without a second thought.

Jaune crashed over the desk chair and was thankfully caught by Yang. "Jaune…do you think…"

"I know." Sighing as Yang let go of him, he looked to the open door and back at Weiss. His brows furrowed deeply. "Weiss…I told Blake this, and only Blake because I didn't know how you'd react. What you said may have been true but generalizing is doing what the hateful members of the White Fang are doing. Want to know what I mean? My step-mother was once a member of the White Fang, protesting peacefully for better Faunus equality here in Vale. She raised me to be the man I am. Think I'm a liar and a murderer?! You don't understand Blake or her reasons, on top of that what you said was seriously out of line. Seriously, you don't understand even the smallest ounce of what's going on with Blake."

"And you do, Jaune?" Weiss looked at him with wide eyes.

Taking a deep breath, he headed for the door. "Believe me. I know her better than any of you."

Dashing into his room, he grabbed Crocea Mors and magnetically attached the weapon to his spine. The armor hummed as it clung to his weapon. Stretching his arms, he gave Pyrrha a quick look and the rest of his team. They were confused but he gave them a simple frown before heading towards the door. "Guys, good thing it's the weekend. I'll be gone for a few days…Blake is in trouble and she needs someone she can trust. Pyr, I know you'll do fine watching over CRDL's training and RWBY."

"Jaune…" The champion rose out of her bed, walking over to him with a worried expression. "What happened with Blake and RWBY?"

"I'll explain when I get back, okay…" He sighed and left the dorm room. Suddenly, he felt his scroll buzz and quickly whipped it out to find he had a text message.

 _Blake: I need some time away from Beacon and to sort things out. I'm at Beacon Cliff waiting for you._

Taking off through the dormitory, he dashed across the courtyard of Beacon and came to a skidding halt. Blake had already removed her bow, revealing the stretching and slowly rustling cat ears atop her head. Her cheeks had what looked like tear streaks painting up and down her face. With a growl, she threw the offending piece of cloth off into the distance and watched it fly away.

"Blake?" Jaune asked, walking close to her. "Why'd you do that?"

"There's no use in hiding anymore…" She frowned. "The only people I worried about finding my true identity know now…Jaune."

He was silent. "Yes?"

"I said the exact same words you said I did…" She leaned against him as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "I said it word for word, Jaune. I…"

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight as her tears landed on his pauldrons. Jaune sighed in silence and pulled out his scroll and quickly dialed a number. Once the call connected, he pressed the ear to his phone, careful to not intrude on Blake's arms.

"Junior." Jaune's voice was stern. "Get an airship up and get us to HQ."

"What for, boss?" Junior was concerned.

"Lieutenant Belladonna and I need some time away from Beacon." Jaune sighed. "We need to think things through, talk over some things and most importantly, figure out what we're going to do about our Dust."

"Of course, boss." Junior said. "I'll get you as soon as possible. But are you sure you want to come to HQ? It's not exactly comfortable at the moment. Carolina's interrogating again and the soundproofing isn't exactly great yet."

"Fine." Jaune sighed as Blake released him, sniffling. "Get us a nice hotel room or something…just for three days."

"You got it, boss." And with that, the line was cut short.

Closing his scroll, he slipped it into his pocket and turned to Blake. Her golden-amber eyes glowed in the shattered moon's light, reflecting the sorrow in her soul. Jaune sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him, feeling her heartbeat. She was slowly calming down – which was a plus. She quickly wiped her face and took several deep breaths and sniffled before leaning against him.

"Blake…" Jaune started.

"Jaune…" She quickly responded. "Let's not say anything for now…you can explain everything tomorrow…I just. I just want some silence and rest."

"As you wish." He rubbed the back of his head. "Tomorrow though; we have a lot of things to discuss."

"Alright?" He held her closer.

Resting her weight upon him, a simple sigh escaped her lungs. "Alright."

 _Well…this is completely different from the first time…at least now, Torchwick will be within my grasp in a few days and I'll finally have a chance at Cinder Fall._ A rustling behind him caught his attention within his mind. His eyes trailed over to the image of his older self, blond beard and scars decorating his face. _Looking at you, I feel sadness. You've seen things that I never want to see again. When I kill Cinder…you'll cease to exist won't you?_

The man simply nodded.

 _Good._

* * *

Elsewhere, a darkness rumbled. Past the green grass of Vale, the forests of Sanus' wilderness and even beyond the deserts of Vacuo; there was a land that no one knew existed. It was a land of myth and dead biomes. It was plagued by a sickness, leeching the life from what little foliage there was. Past the plateaus and canyons of purple hued stone, large crystals – presumably Dust – rose from the dirt and rock, radiating with a sickness that warped the vary winds that passed through.

Clouds were colored a purple as well, affected by the virus. The shattered moon barely lit the continent, all light it reflected absorbed by cesspools of darkness and deep holes filled with a strange substance. Veins of purple color cracked through the earth, winding around the continent until it came to halt at a cliff face.

Standing on the cliff face, a magnificent castle stood with glass windows and gothic design. Towers and walls stood watch over the land as the creatures of Grimm rose from the fluid filling the holes surrounding the castle. Past the grand castle gates, a pair of men stood with spears and swords at their waists with rifles on their backs. Their faces were covered with power helmets grafted to their flesh. Behind them, a pair of Beowolves patrolled with an Ursa at the lead. The courtyard was teeming with Grimm and corrupted men and women.

But turning all attention to the summit of the tallest tower, a woman stood on a balcony watching the scene before her. More pools were made filling with the dark fluid giving birth to more Grimm. The smile on her face grew with each creature rising from the darkness of the pools. Her hands rested calmly against the railing, feeling pride and excitement course through her corpse-cold body.

"Ozpin." She spoke to no one. "You can try to let your king train and ready himself…but your plans – his plans – will fail as they did the first time. Besides, time is a fickle thing as you of all people would know. You think yourself clever but you're not. **You will fall, regardless of the precautions you take. Anima will fall, Solitas and Sanus. Your hopes and desires will turn to dust and you will choke on your baseless aspirations. Your castles, schools and Kingdoms will collapse under the weight of your failure. So, go ahead – place your hope in the last King of Vale…it will be the last inkling of hope you will ever feel.** "

Sighing in delight, she raised her hand, corruption and dark veins of blood red color visible. " **Watts.** "

Immediately, the door behind her opened revealing none other than Doctor Arthur Watts. "Yes, mistress?"

" **Send word to Cinder.** " She smiled. " **Tell her there's been a change of plans, I require her presence here.** "

"As you wish." The man bowed deeply.

"Your fall will come, my dear Ozpin." Salem smiled. Eyes trailing upon the grand army of Grimm within the castle and in the dead wilderness surrounding her keep. "As for my fair and just King; Jaune Arc _of the House of Arc_ …I can't wait to watch you **burn**."

* * *

 **Just to let you know - she was mocking his title and his House**

 **Now things are picking up - Salem _and_ Ozpin know about Jaune's true roots  
:o**

 **Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite!  
**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	12. Knightshade

**Howdy do!**

 **Another wonderful chapter for you!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Knightshade**

The pair arrived at their hotel to find the doors guarded by men with red shades and red neckties. Their black suits were pressed and fitted with tapered pants legs. Catching his eye, fancy shoes were adorned with silver buckles at the tongue. Upon their waists, a katana was strapped on the left and a pistol on the opposite side. They were imposing and scared the innocent passersby with their assault rifles sling over their shoulders. But as imposing as they set themselves to be, they immediately froze at the sight of their commanding officer and king.

Immediately, the two men bowed in reverence and slight terror. "Your Grace and Lieutenant Belladonna! We have secured the presidential suite for the both of you."

Nodding at the men, the pair walked past them and through the glass revolving doors. Once they entered, Blake's sadness disappeared almost immediately. The two stood close, bombarded with sweet scents and fresh smells. The hotel's lobby was nothing short of a nobleman's castle foyer. Being the son of Valean Nobility, the foyer of the hotel put the Arc Castle to shame. Gazing along, the center of the foyer was decorated with a great red leaved tree. It was most likely harvested from the Forever Fall forest. Surrounding it, dark red bushes and other foliage native to the Forever Fall nestled sweetly against the base of the tree trunk.

Trailing his eyes down, the floors were decorated with polished granite tiles. Carved and painstakingly designed, the tiles were put in such a way that when viewed from above, the symbol of the Kingdom of Vale was made. Smirking at the Junior's choice, he looked up to find more suit wearing soldiers of his army. They nodded their heads at the two as they patrolled the foyer. Across the way, seated on couches and benches, more men gave him quick looks and subtle nods. Realizing, this was one of the businesses that Junior managed to snag, Jaune loosened and placed his hand at Blake's waist, leading her along.

"This seems to be one of Junior's grand conquests." He smirked, whispering to his companion.

She nodded, still a little awestruck at the complex construction and designs. "I can tell…how many men did you count?"

"Enough to make a small company." He responded. "Y'know, I thought he'd give us a nice little quaint room…to think we're staying at a five-star hotel in a presidential suite no less…"

"A little overwhelming if you ask me…" Blake giggled. "It's almost midnight…we should check in."

"Agreed." Walking over to the concierge desk, he was immediately greeted by the overly excited man behind it.

"Y-You're the Prince, Jaune Arc!" The man cried. "Lord Xiong told me you'd be coming. Please, here is the presidential suite key. If there's anything you need, the staff here will be happy to oblige to your every request."

Jaune simply smiled at the title and bowed his head slightly before walking along with Blake in tow. She had never heard the title until now and nearly gasped when the man said it so happily. Sometimes she forgets the man she stood beside wasn't of her time period and was in fact, from the future. A part of her wanted to explore what he knew of his actual past but she feared bad memories might surface and force him to shut down on himself. Eyeing him once more, he walked with pride in his steps as various suit wearing men bowed at him and herself.

 _Prince Jaune Arc._ She wondered. _King Jaune Arc._

The title had a nice ring to it. It was short, sweet and rolled off the tongue easy and maybe, the ladies would love it. Blake shivered at the last comment. A strange feeling rumbled in her chest at the mere thought of some other women coming into his life. He was a prince, albeit not an official one, but every prince and lord required a marriage to cement power and his legacy. After all, her own parents met that way. Nobility was tough when it came to love and relationships, something that deeply worried Blake. If he was to end up marrying some other woman, some no good, bratty noblewoman, she felt she'd have to fight someone.

 _A woman like that doesn't deserve Jaune._ Blake suddenly thought.

A hot blush spread across her cheeks, burning against her skin. The mere mention of his name in such a manner made her heart jump. She'd been seeing him, training with him and his army for almost a month. They'd come to respect her skill and most importantly, her council. Not only that, but Jaune as well. He looked to her for almost all decisions that required a subtler touch. He wasn't known for subtly after all. The looks he gave her, the care he gave her and the worry he felt for her – every bit of it was genuine, like reflective mirrors, showing every flaw and blemish.

A smile formed on her face watching the strong lordly knight leading her through the foyer. He was imposing and the armor he wore only added to the image. Crocea Mors was magnetically attached to his spine, making his terror seem all the more tangible than just a deep feeling. While he was indeed, a force to be reckoned with, his attire and strong attitude would not dissuade her joy at being in his presence. The fool was a force to be reckoned with in training and the field but terrible at poetry. Even with Violette and Tukson actually trying to teach him the proper ways – he still failed marvelously. It was only made better when they tried to make him do haikus instead.

Complexities of literature were lost on the boy, save for reading heroic stories and the occasional smut filled novella with her. That was another thing that really messed with her mind regarding the boy. He was so calm and surprisingly down to read with her. At first, it was a complete accident, he walked in on her in the library reading a smut book while he himself had the next volume of the series. Over time, it became a normal thing for the two to meet up and read and trade stories and reviews of books. It was calming, soothing and relaxing. His presence alone made her soul calm and in turn, made her less uppity and angry. So far, the night was going well. No worries and especially no Weiss.

The smile dropped.

Weiss. Blake clenched her teeth. While she did understand why the girl said the things she said, it was just so hurtful to hear those words come from her mouth. She had this whole image built about Weiss, thinking that she wasn't hateful towards Faunus. Her respect and adoration of Velvet was proof of that. But the White Fang was a past she couldn't just forget and replace – she was literally born into it. Her parents believed in a better future for their people. Set our future free, is what they used to say whenever they'd rally for protests.

While the White Fang were indeed _misguided_ , Blake couldn't turn a blind eye to the accusations against the Fang. Like she told Junior, the White Fang never needed that much Dust. There was something afoot and she would find out. At least, in the morning when she and Jaune were fully rested. Her mind pounded in her skull, beating like hammers as she stepped into the elevator with Jaune next to her. He was silent the entire time, not once speaking a word of questioning.

"I'm surprised you're not asking about how I'm doing." She gave him a look, cat ears tilting.

"I figured you'd tell me yourself when you were ready." He nudged her shoulder with a playful look. "Besides, you were deep in thought."

"How would you know – I probably just zoned out."

Jaune chuckled, throwing his arm over her shoulder, fingers scratching behind her cat ears. "When you're deep in thought or contemplating something, your ears twitch and bend. It's actually really cute, Blakey."

The blush she once had exploded across her face and immediately leaned closer to him. "Shut up, Jaune-Jaune."

Chuckling some more, the boy sighed. "Y'know…in the past…my past…the Blake I knew would have never been this close to me. Aside from reading books and just so happening to be in the common room with me, we barely had interactions outside of team gatherings. So…Blake…thank you."

"For?" She raised a brow.

He simply smiled. "For becoming one of my closest friends, if not closest…I never thought I'd ever say that to you but…here we are. Two closet perverts, leading an army under the nose of the Valean Council, staying in a presidential suite hotel without saying a word of where we're going to our teammates. I can only imagine what kind of ideas Yang will get in her head."

"I'm more worried about what Pyrrha will do to me." Blake shuddered against Jaune's armor and body glove. "She threatened me the same way Yang did to you, word for word."

"Yup." Jaune laughed softly.

But Blake felt something click. "Speaking of Pyrrha…"

"What about her?" Jaune gave her a nervous look.

The Faunus simply returned with a deadpanned expression. "And Yang. What will you do about the two of them? They're obviously falling for you again."

"I will do nothing." He responded with a frown. "At least, for now. There's no point in pursuing a relationship this early in our friendship. Besides, I'm too busy with both school and building my powerbase. On top of that, Yang and Pyrrha don't know about _any_ of this. In fact, none of our friends do except you. Once again, I'm grateful that you joined me."

Blake smirked a bit. "Actually, if I remember correctly, I was taken against my will and forced into the back of an SUV at gunpoint. For all you know, I'm just lying through my teeth preparing to escape when the time comes."

"You wound me, kitty-cat." Jaune shot his hand up, grabbing one her cat ears with a tender grasp, tickling the appendage. Blake squirmed trying to hold back a purr. In her failed attempts, she began to giggle up a storm. "Traitors must be punished!"

"Victory is yours, I submit!" She managed to choke between purrs and laughter. "Please, Jaune-Jaune!"

"Nuh-uh. Use the proper titles, Blakey!" Jaune suddenly started tickling her sides.

"Your Grace, Jaune-Jaune!" She bellowed with a cackle. "Please!"

Immediately, his fingers stopped tickling her and his hand fell from the top of her head. Like when they entered the hotel, his hand fell to rest on her waist, holding her close to his body. While he probably didn't think much of what he was doing, Blake noticed every action and actually leaned closer into him. It was a cold night and a heavy one at that. His warmth was intoxicating and radiating. With a sigh escaping her lips, the elevator doors opened.

"Well…here we are." The pair of Hunters walked from the elevator and came face-to-face with a pair of elaborate and beautifully carved doors. "That's…fancy as hell."

Suddenly, the doors were swung open to reveal Junior and the Malachite twins behind him. He bowed deeply with the two girls following suit. "Boss. I hope everything thus far has been up to your standards?"

"Y'know, Junior." Jaune walked forward and shook his hand. "I would've been fine with a motel in the shady side of town. I'm not complaining though. This place is incredible."

"Just wait till you see the shower jets." Melanie squealed.

"Incredible bathing experience." Miltia finished.

"Hello, Melanie, Miltia." Blake smirked.

"Lieutenant Belladonna." The pair's smiles dropped at her voice. The two looked at one another then back at Blake. "I see you're with his grace again."

"I'm beginning to wonder." Miltia began.

Melanie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Something must be going on between the two of you."

"And this is my cue to jump in." Jaune waved his arm between the three women. "Blake and I aren't together-together. Just thought I'd clear that up real quick. Carry on, ladies. Junior, care to talk on the balcony, in private?"

"Of course. Melanie, Miltia, play nice."

With that out of the way, the two men left the women to their own devices. More so, the Malachite twins glaring at Blake and Blake soaking up their displeasure. Jaune walked out into the balcony overlooking the entire city of Vale. The proper side of the kingdom was magnificent. Skyscrapers and giant towers stood above the rest of the city, forming the glorious skyline that he fell in love with. In the distance, the great highway that connects the different districts of the kingdom was bustling with yellows and reds showing the midnight commutes to work or to clubs across the city.

Lights in certain skyscrapers could be seen telling Jaune that there were still men and women dedicated to their mundane office jobs – even neglecting a good night's rest to get the job done. Trailing his yes down, the air rushed at him with a cool breeze, gripping him in autumn's breath. It carried a soft, caressing scent that soothed his nerves and stress. Cars passed down below, and stopped at red lights. Pedestrians were numerous – even at this time. There were midnight shoppers and couples out on dates. Arms locked and smiles beaming so bright, Remnant's shattered moon was dim compared.

But alas, a cough knocked him from his mental musings. Turning to face the source; Junior stood with two glasses, both with a large ball of ice floating in a pool of Atlesian Brandy. Handing the future king a glass, the two gave their glasses a heavy swig before turning to face the city once again.

"It's beautiful." Jaune sighed, staring into the distance. "Y'know?"

"I agree." Junior sighed and leaned against the railing, eyes trailing to the street below. His men were securing the entire block with SUV's and gunmen placed at different intervals – even a pair of snipers were stationed on rooftops. "What did you want to talk about, boss?"

"Your men who died." Jaune didn't break his gaze with the horizon. "What were their names?"

Junior gave him a look but complied. "Harlan Styr, a bull Faunus. Cozumel and Culpeo Tan, fox Faunus brothers. Marius Sunbeam, a snake Faunus. And the last…Ramadi Capreolus, a deer Faunus."

"Harlan, Cozumel, Culpeo, Marius and Ramadi." Jaune repeated. "Their deaths won't be in vain. Junior, I swear that I won't rest until the White Fang pay for their transgressions. Not just to humankind and Faunus-kind but to us. Those were your men. Your boys as you like to say. They looked up to you and by extension, me."

"They knew what they were getting into when I told them what they were going to be doing." Junior took another sip.

"Junior." Jaune frowned, turning his face to look at the bearded man. "What King would I be if the men who fight and die for me, no longer become men and end up becoming a statistic. I won't let them become names in a book or numbers to be counted. Did they have family? Culpeo and Cozumel were brothers."

"Harlan had a sister in Vale, she's now living with her husband in Vacuo." Junior answered. "She doesn't know yet. Marius had a wife but she left him when he took this job. Ramadi had two sisters, both are nurses in the hospital we own – neither know what happened yet. As far as they know, Ramadi is off on a long-time mission for you out in the wilderness of Sanus."

Jaune was quiet for too long. But the clinking of ice within his glass caught Junior's attention. "I think I need a refill."

"As you wish, your grace." Junior brought out the glass bottle and began to pour the venerable liquid. "But I must ask…what is your plan for the White Fang?"

"Easy." Jaune took another drink. "We take a small company of men and attack the docks when the Fang arrives. I'm sure you can get word out to our boys in the Police to look the other way until we say otherwise."

"I can." Junior nodded. "What do you intend to do when you see Roman? He is a good friend of mine…"

"If you think I'm going to kill him, think again." Jaune quickly responded. "Roman is too important to kill. I'll give him an offer he will not refuse."

"If he does?"

"He won't." Jaune smiled. "I mean…I could just offer him up to Carolina with his arms zip tied to his ankles and let her loose. Carolina would enjoy that, _a lot_. Where'd you find her, anyway?"

"Hmm. Well, there was this old para-military organization that worked for Vale during the Faunus Wars after the Great War." Junior began. "The organization was called Project Freelancer. Carolina is the daughter of the founder of the project and Freelancer's best fighter to date, Agent Texas. Then somewhere along the line, Project Freelancer was disbanded and most of the members were either arrested or went into hiding. After all, they were assassins, operators, super soldiers and equipped with Greene Armament's best power armor and reactive overshields, since most members didn't even have their Aura unlocked. They were that good."

"Greene?" Jaune raised a brow. "Isn't he supplying us too?"

"Project Freelancer was given Howard Greene's own special prototype MA5C Assault Rifle and the BR55 Service Rifle. With the fall of Project Freelancer, asked if he was supplying us, yes? Well…now we have the MA5D Assault Rifle, which has helmet HUD sync activated sight reticles for better usage and accuracy. The BR55 was discontinued and replaced with the BR85, which he solely produces for us. I also believe he's working on contacting some of his friends in Vacuo to supply us with vehicles. I believe there's one company in particular that makes tanks."

Jaune was mid-drink when he choked on his brandy. "T-Tanks?!"

"And walkers, if my memory is correct." Junior smirked. "The AT-TE, all terrain tactical enforcer – six-legged walker with one driver and a massive one-o-five-millimeter ballistic canon on the head. Capable of carrying a unit of men and travels at a top speed of fifty kilometers. It also has two plasma guns at the driver's cockpit and can ascend vertically with the grips at its feet."

"Things are getting serious." Jaune frowned. "It hasn't even been six months since I began my mission and we're already getting this much support…"

"It's quite easy to understand, if you ask me." Junior piped, filling Jaune's and his own glass. "Judging by your look; the Valean Council is lax. Look around you, look at me. I've been running my crime syndicate and rackets for almost five years without a single eye turned my way. The White Fang is running wild and several terrorist groups working to uproot quite literally _anyone_ in the government are growing. I'll be honest, Anima's honor and prestige dropped since the emperor was defeated in the Great War. Vale is no different."

"Mountain Glenn was a tremendous failure because the Valean Council did nothing to stop the Grimm invasion, holding Headmaster Ozpin back from being able to defend the city…" Junior shook his head. "I was in my early teens at the time, and my father died in the city trying to save his business. When the Valean Council didn't even think about reimbursing the surviving colonists, it tore a rift between the council and pretty much everyone else."

"Vale needs a king, Jaune." Junior rested a hand on the blond's shoulder. "It's been eighty years since we've had one. Since then, our Kingdom was dragged through the mud with bureaucracy and inaction. How many outlying villages and towns have been destroyed by Grimm when Huntsmen and Huntresses could have dealt with the threat? How many are held back by the council?"

Jaune's eyes trailed to the streets winding through the dark city, glowing in iridescent street lights. "I never knew about any of that, Junior…"

"There have been rumors that the Valean Council made some bigshot weapons development and research company head of Mountain Glenn." Junior continued, ignoring his query. "Merlot Industries, I believe. The company is thought destroyed by the Grimm invasion that in turn destroyed Mountain Glenn as well, but the rumors say, Merlot Industries worked on Grimm studies and weapons tech to defeat the creatures easier. The CEO apparently had a device that attracted Grimm to the city because he ran out of specimens to examine…then the rest is history."

"Rumors." Jaune scoffed. "Sounds like a coverup."

"My thoughts exactly." Junior frowned. "Over half a million people lived in Mountain Glenn. Almost all of them died, feeding the Grimm and destroying Vale's first and only major attempt at a new major city. My father died along with most of my clan when we moved to Sanus. Now, I'm the last Xiong in the world. What do you intend to do when you become king, boss?"

"Retake Mountain Glenn." Jaune was steady. "I've read up on the vast ruins. The culture, the music, the history behind the great city. How we were almost successful, how we almost managed to create real settlement in Grimm infested wildlands. We have a few settlements that could count as new cities, but it is practically impossible for these other cities to become self-sufficient. Mountain Glenn though…is a haven of vegetation and untapped potential. It's a mark that no longer has to be seen as a dark blotch on Valean History."

"Also, I intend to fix the Human-Faunus relations." He continued, Junior stood, listening intently. "While Vacuo is far more progressive than the other four Kingdoms, the Four Kingdoms need to be together in this. Change cannot be made if it isn't unanimous. Even if some act with some ulterior gain – bettering Faunus relations would bring Remnant closer together to face our real enemy. We won't win against her unless we fight side-by-side, free and without prejudice."

"You told me her name." Junior shivered. "I still get scared of saying it. It just…rubs me the wrong way. To think we'd be facing a being that creates the Creatures of Grimm…it's worrisome. Sometimes I ask myself, what am I doing in the service of a prince. I'm a dirty, no-good, criminal. Yet here I am, being called Lord Xiong and promised mayoral rule over the City of Vale once you become King. How do you honestly think we'll be able to fight someone like that?"

"Easy." Jaune smiled. "We won't be alone. Vale won the Great War with the Battle of Vacuo. But the King held back too much. He made the mistake of letting the other nations go as they please without any control. Atlas became militaristic, expanding its army and air fleet. Anima is falling apart from its own lack of a true leader. Criminals run rampant. Vacuo is too free – almost near anarchy with no central government. Vale lost her king, leaving it under the control of councilmen who only had their own family's and companies in best interest. Vale is the first stepping stone to the ultimate goal."

"You plan big, boss." Junior laughed, sipping at his brandy. "But…a part of me feels this will go one of two ways. Glorious victory and painful, agonizing death."

"That's how it usually is." Jaune laughed with him. "Junior. I apologize for how I've been with you and the men lately. I've been heartless and cruel. I wish to be king, not a tyrant."

"As I told you before, you don't need to apologize." The man sighed. "Let me ask you this, Jaune. Does the lion apologize to the wildebeest? Does the wolf apologize to the sheep? Does the cheetah apologize to the antelope?"

"No." Jaune sighed.

"Then why should you apologize to your subordinates?" Junior frowned. "I understand your honor and morals demand you apologize for unwarranted violence and cruelty, but this is what being a leader is about. Be strong armed and willed when need be and soft and caring when need be. You cannot be one or the other all the time – that will make you weak and fall to your own fears and doubts. You've disciplined the men and myself when need be. We accepted you as our leader because you have what it takes. Sure, you're a hard ass when it comes to training and combat preparations, but in the end, the payout will be worth the pain. Believe me, I know you're sorry, but know that I accept the measures you need to take to accomplish the goals you've set. No pain, no gain, right?"

"But I will apologize regardless." Jaune smiled, finishing off the last of his brandy. "You're a great advisor and friend. Sure, we've had a rough introduction but…you've grown to be a worthy ally. I would not have made it this far without you, Junior."

"You're the key, the cornerstone of our operations, Junior." A voice came from behind. "Jaune is rough because he's been stressed and has very little way to relieve himself. Hopefully, a few nights from now will let him stretch his legs properly."

"Blake/Lieutenant Belladonna!" The two men shouted in surprise. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard something about our worst enemy." She raised a brow. "Salem, right?"

A harsh, bone-chilling screeching wind breezed by, whipping through their hair, against their bare skin and even Jaune, encapsulated within his temperature controlled body glove, shivered. The three of them stared at one another with wide eyes, feeling a weight fall upon them. Junior fixed his tie like he usually did, but shifted uncomfortably in doing so. Jaune felt a phantom pain rush through his body and a small flash of the woman's face.

"That was ominous…" Blake whispered underneath her breath. "U-Uhm…you still don't know where she is right?"

"Not a clue." Jaune shook his head. "But I know what she's doing…Greater Grimm are arriving in Sanus, born from something that I don't know of yet. Greater Grimm that are native to different continents. Nuckelavee and Beringel of Anima, Golden Deathstalkers and Golden King Taijitu from Vacuo, Orang-bati and Manananggal from Menagerie's deserts. The list goes on and on, some reports are of Greater Grimm, I've never even seen some of these creatures before. I fear what's to come."

"Boss, I have to go now." Junior looked at his watch and placed his glass down. "I'll be sure to answer any call you make later today when you are fully rested. Boss, lieutenant. Have a good night."

With that, he disappeared into the room, fixing his tie and motioned the Malachite twins to follow after him. They exited the room, letting the doors lock automatically. The two were finally alone, on a balcony watching over the city of Vale. She walked past the table holding the half empty glass of brandy and pulled a pair of seats along. Sitting, she pulled the knight along, resting him in his own seat. Her hands held his tenderly with a small smile on her face.

"You're stressed."

He coughed. "That obvious?"

"I'd say so." She giggled. "Your mind is focused on too many things at once, Jaune. Tonight…just calm down and rest."

"Blake." Jaune sighed, blue eyes staring at the woman in front of him. Her golden-amber eyes glowed in the night. "Can I ask you something personal? Well…why did you become a huntress?"

"I thought you knew everything about us?" Blake gave him a pointed look.

The boy in question had the decency for a sheepish expression. "Uh…I mean…remember how I said you and I weren't all that close in my timeline?"

"R-Right…" Blake giggled again. "Okay…well…my reasons for being a Huntress haven't changed – rather, I've found clarity and direction in and for my reasoning. After the Faunus Wars, relations between Faunus and Humans changed forever. We were given equal rights in all Four Kingdoms and we were even given our own continent…but it wasn't enough. The humans of the Four Kingdoms didn't give a damn about written laws and continued to discriminate against Faunus-kind with any way they could. Denying Faunus business, terrible work conditions like the SDC in Atlas, horrendous trade deals with Menagerie, denying requests for a CCT Tower. Then the White Fang was born, as a way to watch over Human-Faunus dealings to make sure the laws are followed."

With a sigh, she leaned back, relinquishing her grasp on his hand. One hand did remain clasped with one of his, fingers interlocking. "My father was voted to become the leader of the White Fang and eventually the organization was denied presence at business meetings and treaty signings. So the White Fang became an organized protesting group. You could say that because of that – I was born into the Fang."

"Five years ago, my father stepped down and a new leader was put into place." Blake frowned. "Sienna Khan, a horse Faunus. She was volatile but had a tongue of gold. The way she rallied the people – myself included – we believed that it was only through violence that we could make our voices heard. We saw the passive response to passive-aggressive protest and believe me, it was negligible. So, as disgruntled members of an organization dedicated to bettering the lives of Faunus, worldwide, Sienna made her first act known."

"From that point on, history is as you know it." The girl fell silent for a while. "We attacked shops that denied Faunus service; we destroyed businesses that treated Faunus unfairly; we stole Dust from companies that treated Faunus as slave labor. Our signs of peace were replaced with weapons of war. Over time, it started working. We were being treated as equals but not out of mutual respect – out of fear."

Turning to face her companion, her eyes locked with his, feeling a warmth glow within her chest. "I wanted to become a huntress because there is too much evil in this world; someone has to do something to stop it, curb it somehow. But I didn't know how to go about it, until I met you and was introduced to all of _this_ …my goal to being a Huntress was to fix the mistakes of the White Fang – to fix the relations between our people, Jaune. But it was hard finding someone who understood what I wanted and the goals that I simply couldn't put into words."

"I understand…" Jaune smiled, gripping her hand. "So…what you're saying is…"

" _You_ are my reason." She blushed. "You are the one who will bring that change, Jaune. The world hasn't had a true monarch in over eighty years; a true leader. You will fix our world and I intend to stand by your side every step of the way to make sure you don't stray from the path of righteousness. Knights have aides and squires; King's more so. Besides, every King needs a Queen right…some even have a few Queens?"

Rising from her seat, she sighed, fixing her hair and walked towards the room, doing what she can to hide the burning fire of her cheeks. Jaune watched her walk away, not even processing the last sentence she said, simply nodding at the girl as she disappeared from –

"Wait." He snapped from his mental musings. "What the hell did you mean by that last part! Blake!"

* * *

 **So, yeah, references.  
Jaune's gonna be getting Scorpion tanks and fckn AT-TE walkers from Star Wars lmao**

 **Don't forget to Review, Follow and Fav!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	13. Knightshade Pt II

**Howdy do!**

 **Last night was my 21st Birthday!  
For all my american readers, y'all know what that means!**

 **Anyway, I wrote ninety percent of this sober and the last bit a little drunk  
But it's still up to my standards!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Knightshade Pt. II**

"Blake!"

"Jaune!"

"Blakey!"

"Jauney!"

A small group of teenagers dressed in their huntress and huntsman outfits walked about, each one tired and sweating bullets. Members of four teams were present; Nebula Violette, leader of team NDGO, the sisters, Clair and Doré Arc of team CNDR and the remaining members of teams RWBY and JNPR. The students were worried for the two missing friends. It had been exactly two days since the two had up and left Beacon. It was nerve-racking – especially since Jaune left vague text messages and passive responses.

Pyrrha walked briskly, feeling her arms shiver and skin grow cold. Nora and Ren were slightly restless, running about every kiosk and store they could find. The weekend was winding down and not a single sign of their leader – what would they tell Ozpin, or worse – Goodwitch?! Nora was very vocal about this, demanding they find their lost teammates. Not a mention of pancakes nor random hyperactive statements. She was shaking in her shoes when another store claimed to not have seen the two teens.

"Have you thought of going downtown towards more of the dust shops? I know the docks is where the massive SDC shipment is coming in but we've scoured the area all day." Weiss asked with a raised brow. "Blake was mad about the White Fang…and those cops said it was the White Fang that have been robbing the Dust Shops anyway."

"They assumed it was the White Fang." Ruby corrected. "Oh man…it's been two days since they've disappeared…I really hope they're okay…"

"They are…" Weiss frowned, looking away. Her heart raced in her chest, remembering Jaune's parting words and Blake's terror at her confession. "I swear to Oum they are…"

Continuing to walk down the street, her hand grabbed her arm, trying to hide her face into her small jacket. His anger and hate, it may not have been visible but she heard it – felt it. It wallowed over her like a thick cloud of smoke. It smelled like burning clothes and heavy scotch. Her fists clenched at her reaction, her anger towards someone she was beginning to see as a friend.

She'd treated her like trash and insulted her all the same. Jaune, of course it would be Jaune, ran to aide her in whatever mindless, reckless, suicidal quest she decided to get herself into. Weiss's anger shifted from herself to her teammate and foolish sister-team's leader. Her teeth clenched and her body felt cold. She didn't know what the idiots were doing but she knew nothing good could come of it. They were alone together in the city, doing gods-know-what and there was the threat of the White Fang.

Despite being a White Fang member, Weiss concluded that Blake had no hand in what they were doing in Vale. Whatever this was, it was out of her hands and she had been foolish enough to force Blake into revealing a secret she didn't feel comfortable revealing yet. The Faunus had been in Beacon for the last three months and _only_ Beacon. Then she and Jaune started hanging out in Vale for _poetry weekend_ , Weiss rolled her eyes at the ridiculous excuse. There was something going on between the two. No one disappears for a Friday, then returns Saturday night because of 'poetry weekend'. Even as bookish as Blake was and smart Jaune seemed to be – they were terrible liars.

The heiress scowled, hissing to herself. Icy-blue eyes trailed to the cloudless sky, spying the airships flying by and the birds fluttering past. She didn't want to be angry anymore. She didn't want to have this weight on her shoulders anymore. A fiery pain pulsated in her chest – she couldn't stand another minute searching.

She wanted her friend home.

* * *

In a room several stories off the ground, cool late autumn winds blew through the open windows of the suite. Drapes danced in the breeze, shifting through the room, easing into the bedsheets and between the two occupants. One was a blond-haired boy, knocked out completely, spooning a pillow. The other was a black-haired Faunus reading a book in silence, enjoying the winds coming from Vale's bay. Wearing a purple yukata that Junior managed to drop off, Blake was content to the silence she adored.

Eyes trailed from her book, examining the shirtless teen beside her, drooling on his pillow. He mumbled in his sleep and turned barely enough to make sure he didn't bother her. A smile formed on her face, staring at the blond. Even when he wasn't entirely conscious to know, he still cared enough about her to not move too much. Feeling a warmth grow within her chest, she turned a page and lowered a hand to his sleeping face, caressing his features and hair.

Concentrating on her book, she couldn't help but still gasp at how incredibly soft his hair was. A part of her wanted to put the book down and lay down with the boy but decided against it. Instead, her thumb rubbed against his head with her fingers cupping his cheek. A laugh escaped her lungs, if anyone were to walk in on them, they'd think they were a married couple. Looking up from her book, she stared at the wall in front of her, a funny laugh escaping her lips. While thinking they were a married couple was wrong…it wasn't far from the truth…

 _Two nights before…_

Jaune stood from his seat, wiped the sweat from his brow and motioned for the girl to follow after him. Blake watched him stretch and groan in relief as bones popped up and down his spine. He walked into the room and immediately began to undo his armor straps letting the pauldrons, lames and vambraces fall with loud clunks and thuds. Afterwards, he pressed a button his breastplate that Blake had never seen before, and the breastplate hissed and released its magnetic grip over Crocea Mors. Another hiss was heard and soon enough, the breastplate unhitched itself and fell to the floor, clanking heavily.

Bending over, the body glove creasing with his body, he undid the cuisses and let the plate armor collide with his breastplate, ringing slightly. He quickly unlatched the belts holding his poleyn and swiftly kicked the poleyn and greaves from his legs in a half-assed attempt to remove his armor. Walking to one of the closets, he sighed in relief and grabbed a yukata, which is something that Blake liked to wear when she went to sleep and tossed the article of clothing to the girl.

"Get dressed into something more comfortable…" Jaune smiled. "We'll be here for a while until Junior lets us know when the White Fang's operation goes down. Might as well kick it."

"You're right…" Blake huffed, taking the clothing and marching to the bathroom.

Slipping from her shirt, shorts and stockings, she tossed her bra away, hissing like a cat at the smell of sweat. Slipping her arms through the silk fabric, she quickly tied the robe shut with a dark blue obi. Looking at her reflection, her ears rose in attention at Jaune's grunt of frustration. Quickly throwing water on her face, Blake rushed from the bathroom only to freeze in her steps.

Jaune stood in nothing but sweatpants.

"Uh…" She looked at him with wide eyes, fighting the blush growing on her cheeks.

Jaune laughed awkwardly. "Don't look so surprised at my body! You've seen me shirtless before, okay!"

"R-Right…" Blake laughed as well, turning her head. "You don't have any other shirts?"

"You don't have any pants?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.

Blake blushed a deep crimson. "It's a yukata! It's what's supposed to happen." _Fucking Junior, meddling in things he really shouldn't! I had it handled, Junior! I'll get him when he's ready – when I'm ready! You did this on purpose, didn't you?!_

"R-Right." Jaune looked away, face and cheeks burning. "So how do you wanna do this? You bed and I get the couch or…"

"Or we can both get the bed." Blake spoke nonchalantly, but on the inside, she cursed herself for speaking without thinking.

"U-Uhm…" Jaune trailed, backing away with wide eyes. "Not that I don't want to share a bed, I just feel it would be a little inappropriate since we're kinda not even dating."

"I said we get the bed, not fuck in it." Blake raised a brow. "Seriously, sleeping in the same bed isn't bad…unless you're saying you don't want to?"

"NO!" Jaune laughed, raising his hands in defense. "I meant… _I_ am the problem here."

Blake walked past him, hips accentuated by the hakama, catching Jaune's eyes like a fish to bait. "The heck do you mean by that?"

"I…" He sighed. "I move a lot when I sleep. I guess you could say a bit of trauma from the future somehow followed me here."

Blake frowned, eyes trailing to the bed just acting like an inviting beacon. "Jaune…have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Maybe?"

"Jaune."

"Okay fine. Once or twice."

"Jaune."

"Fine!" He sighed in exasperation, ignoring Blake's left hand on his right shoulder with her left resting against his left pectoral. "At least once a week…"

"Once a week?!" Blake shot back, spinning on her heels. "We've been training and seeing one another for over two months and this is the _first_ time I'm hearing about this! What the hell, Jaune?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want you to be worried about me!" Jaune shouted. "Pyrrha, Ren and Nora worry about me enough. Ruby started to notice and began to hang around me around school, trying to figure out what's wrong. Weiss, being analytical, sure is noticing signs, but hasn't openly sought me out. Yang, she has absolutely no idea. But not you Blake, I couldn't risk you worrying about me. You already have so much on your plate, aside from being a Lieutenant, one of my best I might add, but almost everyone here looks up to you. Having you stressed and worried about me is just asking for trouble. Besides, it's not like there's anything you can do to make it go away…"

What the boy didn't expect was a hard hand to swing across his face, colliding with his cheek. In its wake, a hand print that stung and throbbed remained.

"Shut up, Jaune!" Blake pushed him. "Don't tell _me_ who I can or can't worry about! You may decide that you can be selfless and carry this weight yourself, but you don't make those decisions for me. I am your friend, hell I'm your right-hand woman! I thought you trusted me."

"You don't understand, Blake." Jaune frowned. "I have to carry this weight myself. I don't want you to worry, I don't want you to concentrate too much on this pain I feel. We're already making such incredible progress in our goals, having to worry about me would just make things more complicated than they have to be. Besides, the memories and the trauma should disappear when I kill Cinder Fall."

Just like before, a slap rang across his face.

"Once again, Jaune. Shut up." Blake grabbed his strong hands and flipped him into the bed. His eyes were wide, revealing the crimson strands within his sapphire blues. His arms were at his side with Blake straddling his sweatpants' waist cord. " **I** decide what I worry about. At the moment, I worry for you and _only_ you. The Army, the Fang can all go to hell, the plans too. Right now, your issues are what matter to me. You of all the people don't deserve to constantly walk around feeling the weight of the world on their shoulders. You'd be insulting me…and yourself. You don't have to suffer while waiting for the chance to get at Cinder Fall – who by the way, we still know nothing of where she is."

Her hands snaked up to cup his cheeks tenderly. "I'm your right-hand woman, you've said it yourself countless times. Confide in me, Jaune. Tell me, let me know your pain and I will do what I can to make you feel better…"

The boy laid into his pillow, sighing in relief as he was released from the girl's monstrous grip. His eyes trailed over to the wall and the windows, glancing at the flickering lights in the skyscrapers in the night. It was hard finding words to describe what he was feeling. "I saw my friends and family die. I'm not gonna say something cliché, or give a sob story of my future past. I twist and turn from dreams I've been having of everyone – of how they died…of how you died…Blake…"

She stared at him, golden-amber eyes locked with his features. His eyes were a glorious sapphire color, almost like the ocean outside. It reflected the incandescent light of the lamps beside them, glowing with an orange hue. She could see the small tears at the corner of his eyes as he stared into her soul. Like a pane of glass, the pain that writhed and contorted within him was visible to see. The tears he held back slowly broke through the surface.

It sent ripples up and down her spine feeling the pain he felt; seeing the things he suffered. Her skin went cold beneath her yukata, the silk never feeling so rough against her flesh. Her hands had found their way to his shoulders and chest, pressure pressed against his tight muscles, finding an anchor to reality. The look he gave her, the actual terror he possessed within him, it didn't bode well for her. Like a silent cry for help when he couldn't voice the pain himself.

Slowly, the tears fell from his eyes, streaking against his temples and digging into his ears. He sniffled, feeling a sob rip through his body. Blake herself felt the same. Tears trickled from the corner of her eyes, the images engrained in her mind. As he released all his soul to bear – so did she. The girl bared her soul for the boy she straddled, his eyes locked with hers. He could see the weight she carried, the fear of the reparations to come. She was strong, holding herself together. She was beautiful, despite what she endured. He could see without a doubt, the sorrow and agonizing regret that bubbled within her soul. They were alike – carrying a past no one can know, shouldering their deeds like chains.

Before he could speak, her head slowly dipped down, lips brushing against his. She leaned her body against his, skin against skin, chest against chest. Her eyes were shut, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Jaune shuddered beneath the contact, feeling electricity spur between their lips. She leaned closer, tears painting streaks across her skin, scared to connect.

"Blake…"

"Jaune…"

"You need someone…" She whispered. Her breath smelled fresh and clean. "You can't hold it in forever…"

"I know." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I have you, don't I?"

Her heart raced in her chest, feeling his bare skin and arms wrap around her, caressing her in a way no other would do. She gasped into his neck, feeling the muscles firm against her own. The hint of a blush beneath tear stained cheeks grew, slowly closing the distance between their faces.

It felt like fire.

It felt like ice.

Their lips crashed, pressing against one another, their tongues immediately meeting. Her hands ran through his hair, soft to the touch sending tingles throughout her arms and body. She felt like she was melting in his embrace.

It felt warm.

It felt cool.

Soon enough, his hands, strong and large, filtered through her black curling locks, making their way to her cat ears. He purred into the kiss they shared, as he scratched the ears. Biting down, his bottom lip was caught, eliciting a groan from the boy.

It was heavy.

It was light.

Their kiss deepened, sending explosions between their bodies and lips. Their souls echoed together to the same heartbeat. Their actions quickened and their hands shook with excitement. Her breath hitched and soon enough…she lost it.

It was a fantasy.

It was a perfect reality.

She was flipped and now, Jaune was between her legs, sweatpants and panties between their areas. His lips locked with hers. One hand on the headboard of the bed, the other pressed into the mattress between her arm and torso. When they broke, a soft click was heard echoing in the silence of the room. They parted, staring at each other, breathless and hearts racing at the same pace. Their faces were a crimson bleeding blush. Cheeky smiles spread ear to ear.

"Why'd you stop…" She asked, between breaths. "We were just getting started…"

* * *

Blake snapped from her thoughts, feeling the blush grow warm across her face. Looking beside her, the boy was still asleep, arms clutching the pillow, drooling an ever-growing puddle. Her hand rubbed his cheek, running against his hair. He was a different person that night, almost like an animal. She shuddered in mental delight, remembering every kiss, every roaming hand and every gazing eye. He saw all of her that night and she saw all of him. Every muscle, every emotion. They bared it all and by the next morning, felt like the weight they carried was lifted off their shoulders.

The blush grew deeper. The night was energetic, exciting and left her sore for most of the next day. A wistful smile grew on her face, spreading with every passing thought. Adam Taurus, the man she thought she loved, never held her like that, never _loved_ her like that. The blond boy, spooning a pillow, was the best night she ever had. He cared for every inch of her body, every crease, every curve and scar. Long story short, that night was a literal, dream come true.

Resting her book against the bedside table, she slipped under the covers and threw her arm over the boy's shoulder, slipping the pillow from between his arms and legs. Taking a towel that had been discarded on a chair, she wiped his arms and face carefully, so as to not wake him. He snored softly, leaning into the mattress. Sighing at her luck, she slid her pillow along, resting his head upon it, next to hers. The winds came in, cold and cool, clutching Blake, and surprisingly, not affecting Jaune at all.

Her arms snaked around his muscled torso, moving in to close the distance. His warmth flooded into her body, heating her up and deepening her blush. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and laid her head down onto the pillow.

"I was wondering when you'd put the book down…" Jaune mumbled in his sleep.

"How did you –?"

"Blake…" He smacked his lips. "Nora's making pancakes…stop reading, nerd…and eat…Goodwitch is gonna feed us to the Grimm if we don't."

Blake snickered softly. Bringing a hand up, her thumb wiped away a trickle of sweat. She sighed to herself. "How the hell are you sweating in this cool weather…"

"A hot babe is in bed with me." He responded.

She froze, eyes wide with surprise. "H-How…I thought you were sleep talking! H-How long…?"

"Since you stopped rubbing your thumb against my hair." He responded, eyes still shut. "It was comfortable and felt like a nice massage…then you decided to get lost in thought."

"Let me guess, my ears bent differently?" She asked, smirking into the pillow.

He laughed with her, pressing his forehead against hers. "No. It was the burning blush growing on your cheeks that told me. Oh, there it is again."

A playful punch was sent against his chest. "Oh, shut up, idiot."

"You know you love me." His face nuzzled into her neck.

Blake giggled up a storm, a hand resting against the back of his head. "Do I?"

"Oh, you never cease to hurt me." Jaune groaned against her skin. "What must I do to earn your love?"

She didn't respond and simply held his head against her skin, soft and smooth. "Remember how I said I could have been lying through my teeth a few days ago…well…this is my revenge – oh HAHAHA!"

She shuddered against his lips, writhing in sudden laughing fits. He was kissing one of her ticklish spots on her neck. "You didn't think this through, did you, foul knave!"

"Jaune! No!" She laughed, trying to escape his grasp. "Please, stop tickling me!"

"Nope! Not until the fair maiden loves me!" His kisses grew heavier, leading down from her neck and upon her chest.

Her laughter slowly turned to moans as his head went lower and lower between her cleavage. It was there that she forced him to stop. Wrapping both arms around his head with a deadlock like Doré's own. His kisses soon devolved to licking, sending electricity straight to her heart, turning her blush into a searing, raging inferno. Her heart screamed for reprieve, to calm down, but damn, Jaune knew what he was doing. Blake's anticipation grew with each second – Jaune after all, was almost married to Yang in the future, one of the most beautiful women she knew.

The things she could only assume the Xiao-Long knew sent shivers up and down her spine. Blake released Jaune, his hands now sliding underneath her yukata fabric, grabbing her breasts as he lowered himself. She gasped at the touch, sighing in delight. It was midday – the best lunch she ever had.

* * *

Yang jogged along the seawall, staring at the glimmering waters. Her lilac eyes used to be empty, filled with nothing but worry. Now, a sickening smile grew on her face. Her fists danced with elation. No longer was she angry that Blake ran off, no longer was she worried for Jaune when he went off after her. She didn't care about their reasons for running away, she didn't want to dwell on their decisions. But for some reason, she felt the urge to laugh.

"Oh, Blakey, Lovey-boy." She bellowed a laugh. "I can't wait to sink my claws into this little puppy. You two will never hear the end of this."

A part of her had an idea of what was going on, but she never had any substantial proof. They were always together during the weekends, be it for studying for the classes, doing homework, or even _poetry weekend_ at the bookshop his sister works at. The fact was that they were together almost as much as they were with their teams. The thought alone gave her all the circumstantial evidence to prove her theory, but she needed more. Sighing in defeat, her thoughts wandered to the night it all went down.

 _Two nights ago…_

After Jaune made his exit, Weiss was left practically shell-shocked. Ruby was worried and collapsed into the wooden chair at Weiss's desk and soon enough, the rest of JNPR rushed into the room to see what had happened. They wanted to know everything after receiving a chaste farewell and the subsequent escape of their leader. Weiss told them everything, and surprisingly, in great detail without embezzling the truth.

The rest of JNPR were surprised at the story, Pyrrha adopting a thinking look, Ren seemed not surprised in the slightest and Nora, well…she was so far gone, she immediately thought of running out there to get Jaune and Blake back. She disappeared for a few good moments and returned with Magnhild and was already dressed in her combat clothing. She saluted to Ruby who was actually the only team leader between the six students.

After a few minutes of careful talking and explaining, Nora finally calmed down and downtrodden, walked back to the JNPR dorm and returned in her pajamas. She sighed in defeat and was easily consoled by Ren and Ruby. Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang looked at one another, actually at a loss for what they should do. Silence had fallen on the six students, so quiet, one could hear a pin drop.

But then, a knock on the door caught their attention. Pyrrha opened the door to reveal none other than Jaune's sisters, Clair and Doré, along with Nebula Violette and Sun Wukong. The four looked like they had gone full sprint to find their dorm. Pyrrha was about to speak but the four foreign exchange students burst into the room, trampling over each other like fools but managed to keep their balance.

"Guys…" Doré gasped, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Jaune and Blake ran away from Beacon!"

"We know…" Yang frowned, staring at the four students. "Blake revealed she's a Faunus and a former White Fang member."

Sun choked on his spit. "She was a Fang member?!"

"Yup…" Weiss said, trailing off. "She said it with her own lips…"

"This is interesting…" Clair turned on her heel. "Sun, didn't you say something about the dust shipments?"

"Yeah, I overheard some dock workers talking about a massive dust shipment coming in."

"Yeah, the cops did say something about the White Fang robbing Dust Shops across Vale." Ruby pipped.

"That's true…" Yang slammed her fist into her palm. "If there's a massive shipment coming in, then we should be there to make sure Blakey and Jaune-Jaune don't do something stupid."

They all agreed with grunts and nods, but there was one who raised her hand. Doré looked confused and tilted her head. "Jaune-Jaune?"

"Y-Yeah." Yang gave her a confused look. "What about it?"

"Who even started that?" Doré laughed.

Nora walked up to her with a prideful look in her turquoise eyes. "That would be me!"

"I like you." Doré bellowed with a laugh, completely changing the mood in the room.

* * *

Now, she sighed in defeat once again. Yang watched the ships carrying tourists from Vacuo and foreign exchange students. They floated without a care, blowing their powerful horns. There were boys and girls, of varying ages and school year flooding the docks. She felt a little intimidated by all the students coming in. But there was a feeling in her chest – they were all so oblivious to what was happening around them. They would never expect there to be White Fang operating in the city, nor would they know about their two friends missing in gods know where, in Vale.

She, along with the rest of RWBY, JNPR, Jaune's sisters, Nebula and Sun, scoured the docks and all known apartments in the immediate area surrounding the docks. Every apartment block, hotel, motel, even the run down, sketchy love hotels, not a single sign of the two. They tried calling their scrolls, but Jaune would always respond the same – 'We're fine.' Or 'We'll be back before Monday, I promise, we promise.'

Needless to say, those responses didn't sit well with the blonde beauty. No one, absolutely no one, withholds information from her. She would find out eventually and when she does, she'll exact righteous justice on the boy and give her lovely teammate an earful about running away. Walking by, she passed by the docks once again, this time a civilian transport dock, rather than a trade. Men and women wearing huntsmen clothing of varying protectiveness and weapons of varying effectiveness, walked along.

As she walked along, she kept her smile spread across her face, nodding at the various men and women she passed by. Her long, thick, voluminous curling blonde hair was the trophy, attracting gazes of lustful men and admiring women. Yang sighed at her annoying luck and continued on her way, ignoring cat calls and whistles from Shade students following her figure with their eyes.

 _Where's Jaune when you need him?_ Yang sighed in defeat. _While I can handle these assholes on my own, having him near makes me feel…at ease._

He never cat-called her, nor did he ever whistle as she walked by. That kind of thing got old, real fast. When every guy who walks on the same path of her whistles like a dog without sense, barking at her to get her attention, it was enough to make her want to break someone's skull in. But Jaune…oh, that boy was something else entirely.

He was a cocky bastard for sure, but he had the skill and talent to back up his cocky attitude. Which hilariously enough; was only done to her. Yang at first was peeved when he showed a more intellectual side with Weiss and Blake, a strong warriors side with Pyrrha, a brother with Nora and Ren and a best friend with Ruby. She herself, was given the dick-headed, cocky, confident and sharp-witted Jaune. No, she wasn't complaining – _far_ from it. In fact, she felt she'd hit the lottery with Jaune.

For once, a confident guy who didn't lust for her body – or at least, didn't make it disgustingly public that he lusted for her body. He didn't leer, he didn't creep over her. He especially didn't stalk her. Yang stopped, falling over, letting her arms fall lax against her sides.

And Blake ran off with him.

 _Oh, I'm definitely never letting those two live it down._

* * *

Jaune stared at the world in front of him. Cars rushing past, zooming down the streets and the massive highways. Lights flickered in the distance and the ships continued flowing in and out. Airships floated through the night sky, parting clouds with their strong, plasteel hulls. Their wings waved up and down, stabilizing their flight.

The night was calm – far calmer than the nights before. His arms rested against the railing of his balcony, watching his life pass before him. Turning on his heels, a naked girl lay in his bed, long black hair falling down her back with cute cat ears at the top of her scalp. She was in deep sleep, arms strewn across the mattress, bathed in an ethereal orange incandescent glow. Like an angel, even in sleep, she looked radiant. Something he never thought he'd say.

A chuckle shook through his body, thinking of their time spent so far. With nothing but free time on their hands and Junior looking out for them, they spent almost all of it confined to their massive presidential suite, doing whatever it was that couples do. They kissed, they had sex. They watched a movie, they kissed and then had sex. They talked and planned and ate dinner at a nice restaurant down the street. It almost didn't even feel like a pre-deployment phase of a battle. It didn't feel like they were going to be fighting an enemy armed to the teeth tomorrow night.

Yet they were.

They trained for this for two months. They prepared for this, fighting, training, winning. They'd swallowed almost the entirety of Vale's industrial and economic districts along with some influential families. They had military grade weaponry and actual military trainers from Greene Armament Ltd. Howard Greene's son, Anthony Greene was a Colonel and weapon designer that came to help train the troops with Melanie and Miltia.

The White Fang is their first test as a military – as a force for revolution.

 _Good lord._ Jaune paused. _Is that what Adam Taurus sounded like?_

Shaking his head, his thoughts continued rambling along. They were at the precipice, the climax of their abilities thus far. If they failed, they would fall to obscurity, if they succeeded, more businesses and moguls would flock to his side. That was exactly what he wanted. Even though the SDC had _questionable_ business practices, they were Remnant's de facto Dust producer, the largest in Dust sales and manufacturing and the number one, in mining operations in the entire world. That was an ally he desperately needed.

He walked from the railing and collapsed into a seat, reaching over to pour himself a half-glass of bourbon. His sapphire eyes gazing upon the dark, starry night. He was a knight, a king lost to time, with the powers to change the future he came from. But that brought its own problems. He didn't know if his skills would disappear, his memories of his past. That was something he didn't want to risk. Jaune desperately wanted to seek Ozpin out and talk with him but a part of him knew that was out of the question.

"Oh man…" His head tilted down as he downed the glass of whiskey bourbon. "Doré's gonna kill me if she finds out what's happening."

Rising from his seat, he walked back into his room, sliding the glass door shut and shutting the locks. He pulled the drapes and threw off his clothes before jumping into bed with his lovely cat. She purred in his embrace, leaning into his chest.

"I was wondering when you'd come back to bed…"

Jaune sighed in defeat and threw an arm around her body, pulling her body to his own. "Oh hush, I'm not going anywhere."

"Well…" She trailed. "You were out there for a good while…brooding."

"That's your thing, Blake."

It was her turn to deadpan. "I'm quiet. I don't brood."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Just, shut up, Jaune." Blake sighed, giggling into his chest. "Tomorrow's the big day…"

"Yup…"

"Are you scared…?"

Jaune kissed her forehead, placing his chin against her scalp. His jaw tickling because of her cat ears. "Of course. But…in my timeline, you girls wrecked ass so hard, you sent the White Fang running."

"Team RWBY was with us?" Blake asked.

"Nope, you, Sun, Ruby and a girl named Penny took them down." Jaune laughed, holding her close. "From what I know, you four pushed the White Fang around like children's play things."

"So, what's with the cloak and dagger?" She gave him a pointed look. "Seems a bit over kill to have a small company swarm the docks."

"I sense something is different with the White Fang this time." Jaune shook his head. "With almost everything else that's different, I won't take any chances with the Fang. A company would do best to aide us in defending our Dust and apprehending Roman Torchwick."

"So, our main mission is to get Roman Torchwick." Blake nodded. "And our secondary objective is to protect our Dust…"

"As simple as can be, kitty-cat." Jaune smirked.

"Alright." She laughed, leaning into his body. "That's a plan I can get behind…thank goodness our clothes are clean…"

* * *

 **So, Knightshade is officially happening!  
And we get a little insight of Yang and Jaune's relationship**

 **If you haven't noticed, I like to showcase each character in a personal way  
to build that emotional attachment because without that attachment  
characters are just names with a face. Each person in this story is important  
each name and personality is planned to be unique**

 **So, don't you worry about the other girls of the Harems being neglected. Each girl will get a series of chapters  
dedicated to them and their man, be it Jaune or Ren with canon ship names or made up ones for the sake of the  
chapter name lol  
Romance is a thing that can't be made on the spot, it has to be felt, or else, it comes off really awkward.  
I mean, it took Jaune and Blake, several chapters to finally do the do; the dance with no pants  
As Tucker would say - Bow-chicka-wow-wow  
Team NDGO will be a challenge seeing as their personalities are kinda hard to decipher and portray  
Without taking too much from Azndrgn - one of my inspirations to make a RWBY fanfic  
Just know that RenxHarem is gonna happen and it'll be glorious lmfao**

 **anyway! Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	14. Fangs and Claws

**Okay**

 **I'm gonna be real here; this Chapter was a real doozie to write  
** **I was actually so goddamn excited that I just straight up wrote this  
** **After spending almost all my off day writing the chapter and after work sleepy time**

 **Regardless, let's get this puppy moving**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Fangs and Claws**

Blake and Jaune stepped from the vehicle, stern and ready. Men and women nodded their heads at the pair bowing and saluting. Gone were the red tinted shades and business suits and neck ties. Now, they wore black and grey camouflage urban combat fatigues with body armor strapped at the chest, knees and shoulders. Ammo bandoliers wrapped around their torsos and abdomens. Their fancy trilbies were replaced with combat helmets that were linked to their assault rifles and battle rifles. Upon their backs, power packs that generated an overshield were activated, protecting those who didn't have aura unlocked.

The two entered the building, dressed for combat. Blake's shoulders were covered in a pair of plasteel-carbon fiber reinforced pauldrons. Lightweight with the strength of titanium. Her abdomen was covered with a small five layered, tapering plate. Her back as well had a power pack that shielded her to accentuate her aura. Gambol Shroud hung over her shoulder, elastic strap waving in the breeze of the powerful air conditioning of Junior's once club, now headquarters.

More men and women saluted as they passed by them. While Junior's men, their men, were dressed in black and grey fatigues, Ankōshoku men and women had joined the rally wearing red and black urban combat fatigues beneath the same armor. Their men made the majority and a few of Greene Armaments' paramilitary companies decided to join the fray with tan and grey fatigues. At the head of that gathering, Colonel Anthony Greene stood with a beret and his military dress greens without armor.

Jaune nodded to every man and woman present. There were faces he immediately recognized in the headquarters, Melanie and Miltia were standing upon a stage that Junior was speaking at. Beside them, Junior's handpicked lieutenants, Rosemary, Jaune's huntress sister with more than enough accolades to earn the rank five times over, Carolina, the former Freelancer and Roux, the blind marksman. Funnily enough, they both were red headed – Roux had a long strand of red hair while Carolina was a full ginger. Of course, the Reds and Blues were there – Tucker had earned the spot, being that he was a damned good swordsman.

Simmons was on the far side, his rocket launcher on his back, wearing experimental combat armor. In fact, almost all the lieutenants did. Griff stood on the far end, of Simmons, avoiding the crowds and cheering – he honestly got to the rank by sheer chance. Sarge – oh Sarge. That old grizzled man was enjoying every second of this. The war he always wanted to be a part of and the cheers of heroes he always dreamed to hear. It was a little disheartening to hear his obsession for combat but it was an obsession Jaune was willing to feed so long as the man stayed loyal.

Just as the doors closed behind the two hunters in training, the entire room went silent. Junior stopped mid-sentence and looked to the man of the hour. Jaune stood tall, Crocea Mors magnetically attached to his spine. His armor was light and pristine with the lights of the rally reflecting off his pale armor and bronze accents. Around his waist, a black belt with bandolier pouches was locked with a blood-red sash flowing off his hip, reminiscent of his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. His pauldrons glowed almost, the accents almost making it seem like the Ursa heads were alive.

Walking along, Blake followed after him. The men and women gathered parted immediately, bowing and saluting, but Jaune could see some of the more grizzled warriors were giving him and Blake some confused looks. Others looked disappointed or even insulted. But after a stern glare from Colonel Greene, the looks disappeared and were replaced with indifference. That was something he'd be thankful for. Having men doubt his ability to lead and claim wouldn't do well for his plans. He and Blake charged up the steps of the stage, his blond hair now glowing in the dim lighting of the rally.

Behind the stage, machine-gun placements were manned, aimed for the ceiling windows and the entrance door, in preparation for whatever may come. The pillars were reinforced with plasteel, solidifying their sturdy position. Junior made introductions and soon enough, the large crowd of easily over a thousand, people gathered. Each one had come to this place to listen to him and follow his commands and the lieutenants, colonels and generals beneath him. They were his men and women he had to care for.

Memories of his coronation in Atlas flashed through his mind – the cheers and cries of allegiance were deafening then. At his coronation, almost the entire Kingdom of Atlas was present, thousands if not millions watched the ceremony. Now, he'd started from the bottom and knew that the loyalty he could instill would be greater than his own time period. These men and women were the foundation he would build his kingdom on – his new world. Smiling at the clapping, saluting and cheering troops, he saw men, women, human and Faunus gathered together in a unified cause and fighting force unlike any other.

Sighing as he pressed his weight against the podium, he popped his neck. "We are gathered here for one purpose. To protect our way of life – the lives of our families and friends. Each one of us know what will happen tonight – the White Fang has decided to steal from us. _Us_. We will defend our property, our Dust. We will teach the White Fang, and all the other terrorist or criminal organizations that seek to undermine our quest, that we are not to be trifled with. We will strike with terror and be swift. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" All voices roared in unison.

Among the voices, he heard Blake and her fellow lieutenants cheer through the roars. Turning to face her, her ears tilted in delight before standing straight again. Carolina nodded her head with pride. Rosemary beamed a smile, swelling with pride for her little brother. Melanie and Miltia gazed at him starry-eyed. Roux, simply nodded at him, as blind as he was, he still somehow saw where every person was. Turning to face the rest of his forces, he released the podium and took a deep breath.

"Units One through Five will be joining us tonight." Jaune spoke once more, silencing the auditorium. "The rest of you will secure our positions in the industrial district. The White Fang undoubtedly have some safe houses in Vale's endless sea of warehouses. Scour territory we don't already own and claim it – evict the ones who own it, destroy any other syndicates that get in your way."

"Remember this." Jaune raised a fist. "From this night onward, we are no longer a criminal organization – we are not a syndicate nor are we brainless thugs. No. From this night forward, we are a force of war, a force of revolution. You are the King's Fist, my personal army. The Houses of Vale doubt what we do here, what I'm planning but after tonight, we will solidify our place in Vale and the world! The future of Vale is in our hands tonight – remember your training, remember your families and why you fight. Remember how the Valean Council wronged your families and legacies after Mountain Glenn. Remember the future you want for your life!"

"Because I swear this to you!" He roared, gaining cheers and howls of approval. "Vale will be ours – Remnant will be ours!"

* * *

Jaune and the commanding officers walked through the headquarters, armed to the teeth. The group stepped into an industrial elevator and was quickly lifted through the many floors that were added to Junior's once club. Many of the floors were still under construction but the command center and the first addition barracks were completed. It was a marvelous thing, now jutting past the various apartments and tenements that towered over the rundown red-light districts.

While he preferred men and women with training, most of the poor and poverty stricken in the projects of Vale flocked to his army, with the promise of shelter, food and a reason for life. They were rewarded handsomely with the basic amenities that they desired. A bigger smile grew on Jaune's face, Junior may have swallowed most of the criminal underworld, but he also gave back to the communities he 'liberated' by opening independent schooling institutions in the projects of Vale. While the adults joined the King's Fist, the children would learn important skills and vocational studies to heighten the chance of getting a job to get out of the projects.

Give them a purpose, they'll fight for you. Jaune learned this well enough when Remnant first fell apart. They followed him and Ruby because they had the most experience and were actual team leaders. Ruby had the silver eyes and he had his words and strategies. But then, Oscar/Ozpin arrived to reveal his heritage – the people had their reason to fight and rise up against the onslaught that was Salem. When they lost hope in the battlefields, their dwindling spirit was reignited by his cause and the crown he sported.

Sighing to himself, a hand grabbed his, fingers interlocking. Beside him, Blake had taken her place, staying close to him. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice her turning to face her fellow lieutenants. Each one of them gave her thumbs up and beaming smiles. Melanie and Miltia were a little peeved but smiled regardless. Rosemary actually almost clapped. Blake though, turned her attention to Junior who was fixing his necktie, trying to ignore the heat in her gaze. But before the heat could actually ignite, she smiled at Junior and nodded her head in thanks before whipping around, cat ears dancing.

It surprised everyone present that Blake even had the courage to jump on Jaune the way she did. Of course, when Jaune was knocked out and Junior came by with their washed clothes and new yukata for her to wear, she told him everything along with Carolina and Rosemary, who in turn told the rest of the lieutenants. Of course, Melanie and Miltia weren't too happy with the budding relationship between the King and his Faunus lover, but they were happy for their friend. Good thing too, they were beating around the bush too much and it was starting to get aggravating.

The elevator came to a shuddering halt, stopping completely in its tracks. The massive doors hissed before sliding away to reveal the highest floor of the HQ. It was an incomplete but it was a functioning aircraft hangar that doubled as the control room. Inside, hanging from the ceiling, LAHAT, Low Altitude Heavy Assault Transport craft, affectionately called Levies for short. They were gorgeous things that hummed silently thanks to Dust powered repulsor-engines designed in tandem between GreeneTek – the scientific, weapons and vehicular research division of Greene Armament and the SDC from Atlas.

Upon the tops of each craft, a pair of high-powered mass-driver, high-explosive JCA-Crimson Dust missile launchers were armed, affectionately called 'the Jackass' by the troops. Hanging below both wings, four light air-to-air missile launchers hung for any in-flight targets. On either side of the transport bay, two high-powered miniguns hung and were manned by infantry and there were another two at the front of the aircraft that were manned by the weapons pilot in the cockpit. A third weapon, a twenty-millimeter tri-barreled cannon peered from the rear of each Levy, capable of firing incendiary rounds and explosive rounds, every five and nine bullets fired respectively.

Hanging from the hangar's ceiling, the first shipment of EcruTech Arms, a Vacuoan arms company, built aircraft named Hornets. Unlike the Levies that were powered off repulsor-engines, the Hornet was an attack VTOL made for the sole purpose of assault and reconnaissance. Unlike the Levies, the Hornet was far more versatile in regards to ground-to-air interdiction and air support. Thus far, they remained on the shelf to collect dust. The pilots that were chosen to fly such marvelous machines were still filling out flight hours and training to operate the vehicles. While they flew and operated much like Bullheads, Hornets were piloted by a single person, rather than two. The steering wheels were replaced with a single joystick that held several buttons and of course, the platforms on either side of the craft that allowed for men to stand, sit and hang from to fire down.

Jaune smiled at his air power. The LAHAT had a carrying capacity of thirty men; at most. It moved at full capacity, at a staggering one hundred kilometers per hour, at cruising speed. It could do more than carry infantry though. Thanks to the deals made by Junior with some companies in Vacuo, the AT-TE that he spoke of was getting a specialized LAHAT to carry the monstrous beauties into battle. Sadly, the Ankōshoku were still keeping their operations and new airship designs under wraps, dead set on making the revelation a surprise for the King of Vale.

Walking from the elevator, several soldiers were seen, marching or jogging along the hangar, carrying supplies and other necessities for the battle that night. LAHAT craft that were available – ten – were fueled and loaded with bullets and missiles to full capacity. Sergeants and Majors watched the privates and corporals prepare. Company lieutenants lead their companies through morning exercises, calling cadence runs through the hangar bay since it was the largest, open indoor space they could find. After all; the entire operation was a secret.

As far as the neighbors officially knew, the tenement expansion was required for the projects of Vale with the sudden influx of refugees all across Sanus. The Grimm threat was getting worse as the months passed by. Greater Grimm were apparently spawning creatures many know nothing about and the devastation was absolute for the villages and cities out of the Kingdom's reach. Hundreds of thousands of people flooded the city as refugees, being cooped up in the projects away from Vale Proper. Tourists and foreign dignitaries wouldn't like seeing _filth_ flooding the good streets of Vale after all.

It angered Jaune so much to even think the Valean Council – the circle of leaders his own father and mother were on – would care so little of refugees. But every time he'd descend to that thought, Rosemary would remind him that the Houses Arc and Winchester have lost prestige and power since the end of the Faunus Revolution and now smaller Houses, younger Houses were rising in the Council, gaining support of the more corrupt members. The suffering was brought upon by those driven by greed and lust for power. Something that Jaune despised.

He hated men who thought so lowly of his fellow people, inhabitants of Remnant. Life was a precious thing that shouldn't be thrown away for the sake of monetary compensation. It disgusted him that such people run the Kingdom instead of a wise and strong King. It enraged him especially that they've done nothing but toss the refugees, mostly women and children, into the projects where they have to mostly scrape by, by doing immoral things just to put food on the table. The thought alone made him sick to his stomach of the things they're being forced to do just to see another sunrise.

The refugees only continued to grow and as such, the tenements and apartments grew. Giving the headquarters the perfect cover for expansion. The great towers rose almost one hundred stories and there were several of these massive tenements with several more already undergoing renovation and expansion to rise to the sky. The streets were flooded with men and women, dirty and malnourished. There weren't enough homes for them all. But soon enough; once the great headquarters were finished and the control room had expanded its signal tower, the entirety of Vale and Mountain Glenn would be within their range. Even the coastal cities of Dale, Veridian Hollow and Glade were within range. Then he could really make lasting change.

He and the lieutenants walked up the steel steps, watching sparks fly and drop to the floor below. Missiles were loaded, metal plates were welded and supplies were stacked. The men and women were diligent and inspired by their King's speech. King's Fist had a nice ring to it after all. They stopped at a steel door and after Jaune pressed his hand into the aura siphon, the door hissed and slid open, hissing once again in doing so.

Piling into the room, glass panes were seen with holographic images of the city schematics – planning out escape routes to various cities and hideouts and safe havens within Sanus for civilians should a White Fang invasion, terrorist invasion or worse, Grimm invasion, happen. He was proud that Junior even considered to do so. In the center of the room, Anthony Greene stood, scratching his beard. Beside him, Sergeant-Major Marius Blanche, a paramilitary operator loyal to the Greene family crossed his arms over his chest.

They were staring at a three-dimensional map of Vale's docks, that displayed every detail. Every road painstakingly researched and recreated in a computer simulation. Working with what little information Tarsier Squadron managed to send before being ousted and executed, the White Fang was going to attack with Bullheads and a series of transports coming by sea. The amount of Fang operators ranged from fifty to two hundred moving in and out of the docks. It was a lot of Dust they were planning to steal after all. If there was anything that Blake and Tarsier Squadron could manage to agree on, the White Fang didn't half-ass their plans.

"General, lieutenants, Your Grace!" Sergeant-Major Blanche stood erect with a strong salute. "Damn good speech sir, the men in the hangar bay were inspired beyond belief. Though we could do better with quality speakers."

"A problem for another time." Anthony sighed with a laugh. "Your Grace, we've concocted a plan to move on the White Fang."

"Let me guess…" Jaune walked up to the strategy table. "We leave our Dust unprotected until the White Fang start latching. Once they've begun to extract, we come in, guns blazing and spring our ambush. Levies come in firing their Jackass missiles taking out the bullhead fleet the Fang have. Then, Levies drop troops to secure the field and our air support moves to the shore to make it harder for our friends from the sea to land."

"Once we achieve momentum, we proceed to phase two – destroying their advance and capturing Roman Torchwick." Jaune smiled.

The commanding officers stared at the king with wide eyes. Blake smiled at his mind and the rest of the Lieutenants stared with awe. It was then that Anthony Greene smirked. "You're not the King for nothing, after all. Your Grace, Tarsier Squadron said the Fang's operation would start sometime after nineteen-hundred. What will we do until then?"

"Prepare." Jaune took a deep breath. "From what I know of Roman Torchwick, he's an elusive man. I'm surprised he's not secretly a snake Faunus with how slippery he is. Every attempt thus far was met with crippling, depressing failure. He is our hardest enemy to capture and most likely ratted Tarsier Squadron out to Adam Taurus. Get this order out to the infantry."

"Despite having overshields, they are still vulnerable. Remind them that they are still killable." Jaune frowned. "The White Fang have allies that supply them with state of the art weaponry – most likely Roman, given he knows the right people. Tell them that their job is to protect the Dust and making sure that the situation doesn't escalate to a full-scale battle. The lieutenant's jobs are to apprehend Torchwick and any strongmen that the White Fang may send along with him."

"More specifically, Carolina, Rosemary and Blake." Jaune spoke. "They will join me in battling him. Roux, the Malachite twins and the Reds and Blues, will lead the assault and defend the Dust. Roux, I know you won't fail me. Tucker, Sarge – don't do anything stupid. Melanie, Miltia, remember – the men around you are not disposable. They aren't fodder. They are men and women with families that depend on them. All of you – this is a real battle, a real fight. Blood will be spilt on both sides."

"It's unavoidable." Jaune continued. "But it is up to us – those men and women look up to us. We are their commanding officers and leaders. Their lives are in our hands, and I'll be damned if their lives are thrown away senselessly tonight. No risky maneuvers, no risky charges. This is our proving ground, boys and girls. We will not throw away the work we've put in the last few months, tonight."

* * *

"Hmm…" A dark voice whispered to herself. "Tell Dr. Watts to gather team RRGE."

A Grimm seer clicked and hovered away, releasing its abhorrent sound as it drifted. The doors behind it closed as it disappeared. She smirked to herself, rising from her deadwood throne. Walking along to the balcony that watched the dead world around her, entire formations of men and Faunus, corrupted by Grimm parasites moved in tandem, lockstep and file. At the front of the mass of formations, a man held a spear and shoved it forward, swinging it back and shoving it forward once again.

The corruptions followed after him, like zombies attracted to a carrion. They weren't sluggish though; they were strong and steadfast. Their feet were steady and their arms like stone. But they weren't heavy in their movements – in fact, they were moving as masterfully as the man in front. His eyes glowed a harsh yellow coloring with slit pupils. His sclera was no longer white, and instead a dark, sickening purple. Veins and dark markings were visible on his pale skin, dancing beneath his flesh. While he was not part of Team WTCH, Salem's inner circle, he was a valuable retainer.

He was a man named Hanzo, _eaten_ by a Nevermore almost ten years ago. He was spat back up after clawing at the Grimm's stomach for weeks and eating its flesh from within, causing his corruption. Consumption of Grimm flesh normally caused death, but the _strong-willed_ turn into something greater. Something that even Greater Grimm couldn't meet with all their power. Grimm were far from mindless but they lacked something, this thing called humanity.

She didn't mean the race or species, she meant the nature. The nature of being, the mentality of thought, the ceaseless activity and creativity. The Grimm were created for one thing – destruction. New Grimm were born every day with the same reason or being – destruction. But this man, Hanzo, he was once a human, much like how she herself was once a woman. He was protecting his family in Anima, fighting the ancient Nuckelavee. As he was wounded, a Nevermore came to claim him and the rest was history.

He became a Yūrei.

Neither man, nor Grimm. He was adrift between serenity and insanity; between peace and rage. Hate for the Grimm, hate for the people who forgot him. He was a man corrupted by his own hubris, his own honor. Salem smiled brighter – he wasn't the only Yūrei she had. In fact, she had several that were from the many different ages of human and Faunus-kind. Salem didn't like to throw broken toys – rather, she preferred to fix them. Why waste potential when you can bend it to fit your needs?

Turning her head, after many minutes of mental exposition, she found Arthur Watts standing with a group of Yūrei. One had large black antlers with white swirls etched into the extensions. She wore pauldrons with leather straps bound together in the center with a silver buckle. On her hips, a pair of Dust shot revolvers were holstered. Her most defining feature, her hair was a fiery crimson and her eyes were a bleeding green. The sclera matched that of Hanzo's, a sickening purple. Veins and dark cracks in her flesh were visible to see upon her pale white porcelain skin.

Beside her, a tall, lanky man stood. He had short black hair with a deep scar crawling from his hairline through his eye and to his jaw. His left eye was a pale white, signifying its uselessness and his right eye was a murky blue, almost as if it were an ocean filled with carcasses. His sclera was a dark purple with the markings cracking across his pale skin resembling a darker navy blue. He too wore pauldrons, but he also wore a simple breastplate without any fancy designs. Over his shoulder, an assault rifle that doubled as an energy powered sabre slung lazily.

At the end of the trio, another man was hunched over, his black hair hanging to cover his face. It had grey streaks and was styled in a way that reminded Salem of a dusty old crow. He wore body armor that accentuated his hunched back, adding extra armor to his back in such a way, that it bulged like a turtle's shell. His arms hung loose with titanium blades, sharp and glistening, exposed and drawn out. While his face was covered by his bangs, the cracks couldn't be hidden. His compatriots covered their arms with thick sleeves and armor, but this man didn't. His arms were covered in the same dark markings, but they were black, almost like actual cracks into his skin. He wore them proudly as a sign of his ascension.

They were the members of team RRGE, Watts' own disciples and personal assault team. Their leader, Arson Rom, was busy finding more criminals to bring to the fold. That left Reggie Teale the handgun/gunslinger specialist, Byz Gala, the medium-close range specialist and Eton, the heavy of the team that specialized in brutalization and tanking damage. They were a vicious team made of a pair of street rats, a religious zealot who self-harms and a former fiercely abused prostitute to the point of physical debilitation. Their hate and rage, the anger they felt towards the world turned them into some of the strongest Yūrei Salem had in her growing army. And she would be damned if she let Cinder's pawn get captured tonight.

"The King of Vale rears his claws and prepares to strike." Salem began. "Watts, I understand you wish to leave the Grimm lands and fight on the front lines, but I assure you, your time will come. The remainder of team RRGE will supplement Cinder's operation in Vale. She has been recalled her to receive further orders. Reggie, you are in command – reassemble Cinder's board and prepare the pieces. The King of Vale knows mine and Cinder's movements, but he won't know yours. Do what you must to distract him – and I mean, **do what you must**. The King must not, under any circumstances acquire Roman Torchwick."

"As you wish, mistress." The antlered Faunus bowed her head in reverence. Eton, the armored hunchback bowed as best as he could, wincing at his aching bones. Salem reached forward, placing a hand on his face, caressing his covered features. She gave him a soothing look, smiling softly as her thumb wiped his black pained tears trailing down his porcelain features.

"Now, Eton, my child." She knelt to see him face-to-face. "What did I say about bowing to me? You will hurt your spine if you bend any further. Your master, Dr. Watts is doing what he can to negate the pain you feel, don't undo the years of work he'd already accomplished. For your team's sake, and for yours."

"Y-Yes, mistress…" Eton bowed his head at least, hiding the shame he felt.

"Now, go." She waved. A deep maroon and crimson portal, swirling and writhing opened behind the teammates. One by one they turned to jump into the portal. "Make sure you make the King suffer."

* * *

Jaune stood in front of his mirror, wiping his face for the umpteenth time. His sapphire eyes were glowing with a series of greens, blues, reds, pinks and now, amber. He couldn't figure out what was happening with his features, but he also felt something else growing within his soul, almost like it was amplified. He stretched and found that his body wasn't sore. He twisted, and felt his bones pop without leaving an empty feeling in its wake. He raised his hands, staring at the aura swirling within, ranging colors and intensity, each one equally in domination over the other, in a circle of serenity.

Red, black, crimson, orange, green, pink and white circled each other like an artist's palette. The colors merged to create new ones, bending and writhing, contorting and separating. It must the semblances he carried within him, the aura he was given. But he knew red belonged to Pyrrha, pink to Ren, crimson to Yang, orange was Cardin's, green was owned by Ozpin and white was his native aura color. But whose was black? It just made no sense at all. He didn't make a single aura transfer with anyone since the Emerald Forest during initiation. Staring at his reflection, he sighed, running his hands through his blond hair.

He was shirtless again wearing nothing but joggers and boxers beneath. Brushing his teeth for the afternoon, he walked from the bathroom and into his personal room. Soundproofed and private. It had the best locks money can buy and security systems in place to make sure no one walks in on him and his _private sessions_. He found Blake reading a book in his bed, wearing her yukata but without the obi. It hung loose against her skin, revealing a lot for the eye to see. She leaned lazily in the bed against the headboard, flipping through pages of her favorite book, ears bending down and up, twisting and actually curling as the moments passed and the pages were turned.

She looked beautiful.

Jaune admired every curve and feature of the Faunus. Even in his own time, he never had the balls to muster up a conversation with the Faunus. Every time he did, she'd confuse him for Sun. Damn blond haired and blue-eyed protagonists – why did they all look the same to uncaring individuals. Jaune laughed to himself as he poured a glass of whiskey. Sipping away, his thoughts remained on the cat Faunus, reading away as if the world was non-existent.

In his timeline, she never cared for him more than a passing glance. The only time she ever truly worried for him was when he came back, sobbing over Pyrrha's death. Then after the Fall, when she arrived in Haven, she grew close to him, almost like a best friend. He couldn't venture any further because Salem arrived and used the Relic of Destruction to sever Anima from the realm of the living and drowned the entire continent. He could remember Blake throwing him into the air, using Gambol Shroud, using one of her shadow clones to save him while she herself fell into the ocean waters. Jaune never got to say thank you to her.

But even though she never cared for him, he cared for her a lot. He always did and always will – especially now. He watched her grow as a person and a huntress. Her beauty was alluring and almost impossible. For a woman who supposedly grew up outside the Kingdoms and in the Wilds, she kept her physical appearance in the best possible shape. Thick, muscled thighs, a large round butt, flat stomach and a chest slightly smaller than Yang's. She had secrets that she deigned from sharing and it turned out, she was in fact speaking the truth – just not the whole truth.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, the king took one more sip of his whiskery before setting the glass down. One leg crossed over the other, shoeless. His left arm rested on the table while his right rested in his lap, sapphire eyes locked with Blake's insanely addictive figure. He wanted to get up and grab her and ravish her all afternoon until the mission.

Her golden-amber eyes practically glowed in the dim, late afternoon light. Much like her eyes, and completely contradictory to her usual get up, her yukata was a gold colored silk with actual golden accents against the hem and sleeves. With the sunlight peering through the barely draped windows, the rays reflected off her beautiful yukata, lighting up the room in a twilight glare that screamed aesthetic and carried a mythic aura.

It was then that he noticed something.

Blake wasn't wearing a bra or panties.

"B-Blake…?" Jaune gave her a questioning gaze. "Y-You're not…"

"I know." She said without looking up from her book. In fact, she turned another page. "I'm just waiting for you."

"For me?"

Flipping another page, she smiled deeply, a blush forming on her pale face. "Of course…what's better than sex before battle?"

"I feel like I've unlocked something within you…"

"Oh, don't worry, Jauney…" Blake finally shut her book.

Shaking her shoulders, the silk yukata fell free, piling against her arms, covering her breasts and erect nipples. She rubbed her bare, hairless legs together, causing a burning blush to grow on the blond's face. Jaune nearly jumped but reined himself to be steady and calm. He'd slept with her countless times in the last three days. He'd had more sex than he'd ever even dreamed of with Blake – in this timeline and his own.

Suddenly, she rose from the bed, yukata unable to hide her bouncing breasts. His eyes trailed to her own, staring aimlessly. She stopped just in front of him, noticing the massive bulge in his joggers. Licking her lips like a feline in heat, she reached down, pulling him from his seat. With shaky hands, she led him to the bed with a fiery red blush.

"C'mon, King." She smirked. "You can't unlock something that's already open….fuck me like it's my last night, Jaune – oh~!"

* * *

 **So this is just the buildup chapter to the next  
** **The Debacle of the Docks!**

 **Now onto Team RRGE (Team Rage if you couldn't tell lol)  
It's something I've decided to create because I find it highly unfortunate  
That Salem doesn't have an army and relies solely on Grimm  
mindless, fodder basically  
It kinda rustles my jimmies!  
where're the bad huntsmen who've strayed from the righteous path?**

 **Anyway, Yurei means Ghost in Japanese, fitting for men and women  
Who become one in this story.**

 **Speaking of Yurei,  
Arson and Byz are the street rats  
Reggie is the zealot  
Eton is the former prostitute if that wasn't clear  
(In regards to the color naming rule; Arson is a criminal act regarding fire.  
Byz is short for Byzantium, Reggie is short for Regalia and Eton is a shade of blue)**

 **So, Team RRGE is on the way to Vale through portals n shiet  
Thanks Raven LOL  
**

 **Anyway!  
REVIEW PLEASE, follow and fav too!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	15. From Shadows

**Howdy do! Another chapter for you!**

 **Okay, I just wanted to get this out of the way  
There is a lot of shit going on in this chapter  
But I PROMISE YOU, everything is going exactly to plan  
It _may seem_ like I'm going 'too fast' but believe me  
**

 **I have everything planned for this arc and the several  
subsequent arcs coming. I know a lot of you last chapter  
were saying that I'm speeding things a lot too fast, it'll make  
more sense as the arc continues; I swear**

 **If not, you're more than welcome to give me a Bleach detox  
;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: From Shadows**

Past the smoke and running traffic, through winding alleyways and packed rundown tenements; in a large room several stories off the ground, a man looked upon his image. The weight he once forgot now rested firmly upon his shoulders. It was a monstrous pressure, pushing upon his feet and knees, ready to break him at a moment's notice. A part of him wanted to shout into a pillow, swing his sword at training drones until his muscles stopped working, but there was no way he could escape this encounter. Everything he planned and prepared for, led up to this moment.

The anger he felt boiling within his chest, that festered into an undying rage, came to a tipping point. His dreams of finding the White Fang and finding Cinder Fall, burned into his mind and drove him. The steps grew closer with each day, each coming hour that clicked away. There was no joy in his heart, no light in his soul; only anger and steady, suffering fury. All the happiness he felt with Blake in the last few days were all but forgotten, shifting to the back of his mind. What he wanted now was nothing short of a swift and clean victory – to be able to stick it to Salem.

She had eyes everywhere; he knew it. She had eyes from Vacuo to the farthest eastern point of Mistral. Eyes blinked and watched from the most northern tip of Solitas to the southernmost tip of Menagerie. Jaune could feel eyes staring at his back all the time, the target glowing almost like a neon sign, attracting trouble like flies to a light. Salem could see him and he couldn't wait to let her know he knew. Her plans and aspirations spoke volumes with how many Grimm were appearing throughout Sanus. Her obnoxious attitude towards him was almost insulting.

Eyes trailed to the many tenements with bright lights still on behind draped curtains. Thousands if not millions of refugees were stuffed in those buildings because of Salem. The Grimm were growing in number because of her, and soon enough, Jaune could see the Valean Council calling upon Atlas several months earlier than in his old timeline. That was something he wasn't looking forward to. But thankfully, it wouldn't put a damper to his plans. Salem will see him tonight and he was going to make sure she did. Her eyes, wherever they are, will see his victory.

He'd done it before, he'd happily do it again. Starting tonight, that _demon_ will face the return of a king; one that won't fall so easily. He glared at his reflection, eyes of ruby and sapphire glared back. The flakes of red seemed to grow with each passing second his anger grew. Clenching his fists, he could hear metal bending beside him – unknowingly he activated his polarity semblance. Immediately, he shut off his aura channeling to his fists and straightened to face his reflection like a man.

Jaune stood before his mirror, sighing to himself. His body glove was worn, black as night with creases of fabric. Slowly, he slid his legs into black and grey greaves. Tightening the leather straps, he moved onto tying his poleyn, black Boarbatusk face masks made of a special metal with their own miniature tusks, covered his knee caps. With a quick motion, he slung his cuisses over his thighs, black as night with dark grey accents and shut the latches.

Reaching over, he slid his arms through his vambraces and new gauntlets. All black with grey accents to hide and fit with the night better. Looking at his sword, Crocea Mors received a new hilt and crossguard, along with a new onyx colored shield made of the same materials and functionality. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his new cuirass and slung the black beauty around his torso. Clipping the locks and shutting the latches, the armor hissed softly. Bringing his hand up, he pressed an inconspicuous space on his breastplate and soon enough, the armor hissed loudly, latching onto the power-pack on his body glove.

Slowly, temperature began to level within his clothing. The body glove tightened, almost like a second skin. Against the length of his spine, blue lights glowed with an ice-cold image, shimmering against the air. The magnets were active and were ready to hold onto his trusted weapons. Pressing another button only he knew to find, a hatch above his right shoulder blade hissed and opened, revealing similar blue lights and rippling air.

While being a great fighter, he wasn't a foolish one. He had no long-ranged capabilities with Crocea Mors, sadly. But thankfully, his new armor had two extra magnetic hatches to hold more weaponry, should he need it.

But before he could continue looking over his appearance, a pair of arms wrapped around his armored torso. They were gauntleted with vambraces of equally black color. The hands were soft, fingers spread and worriedly clutching his body against her own. Her cat ears tickled against the back of his neck, sending small shocks of electricity to dance between his brain and spine. Slowly, her arms unclasped from his body and disappeared behind him.

Suddenly, she had returned, a smile spread across her worried face. In her hands, one of his pauldrons – a black Ursa head with blood-red accents. Throwing the one she held over his left shoulder, he raised his arm, knowing what was next. She tightened the straps, making sure it wasn't loose and did the same to his right shoulder.

Once she finished, she stepped up to the mirror to stand next to him. Her golden-amber eyes examined how awesome they both looked. On the chair beside him, his Mark VI Recon helmet was black as well with orange visor glass. It was fitted specifically to him and connected to his assault rifle upon wearing the protective headgear.

Beside him, Blake was wearing her regular combat clothing but more conservative with extra armor for her shoulders and forearms. Given the gauntlets, Jaune was glad that the Faunus was taking the mission seriously. Not that she wouldn't to begin with, of course, he was just glad that she went out of her way to protect herself properly. While the White Fang were beaten by her and her friends the first time by a landslide, something settled in his stomach that didn't agree with him. It seemed that his worry bled into Blake as well.

A knock on his door caught his attention, snapping him from his thoughts. Grabbing his helmet, he clasped it underneath his arm and walked with Blake in tow. With a loud call, the door was opened to reveal Carolina and his sister Rosemary with their own power armor – Carolina's was a cyan color with dark grey trim and Rosemary's was a dark green with black trims.

Rosemary had her powerful bo-staff magnetically attached to her back, similar to Jaune's own new cuirass. On her hips, similar to Carolina, were a pair of SMG's magnetically attached to the magnet-holsters on the sides of their cuisses'. The women looked fierce and had their hair tied up into thick buns. Beneath Carolina's arm, a Mark VI Scout helmet was held, carrying the same color scheme and Rosemary, had a Mark VI GEN2 Rogue helmet.

It wasn't hard to see why the two women were such good friends. They almost looked like sisters if it weren't for the obvious differences between their faces. They were a force to be reckoned with, especially if they worked together – given one was the daughter of a near-super soldier and the other is an accomplished huntress who has almost a decade of huntress experience under her belt. Jaune was glad that Rosemary was here and released a sigh of relief.

"Can I speak to my baby brother alone for a moment?" Rosemary spoke suddenly.

Blake and Carolina nodded their heads and left the room and shut the door behind them. The two siblings looked upon one another, a worried feeling fell upon them both. They were silent, unknowing of what to say, green eyes meeting blue. Jaune's eyes slowly trailed to his feet, finding the designs of his laces somehow more interesting. Rosemary did the same, taking several soft breaths trying to think of what to say.

"Don't do anything stupid." The two said at the same time. Jaune's eyes widened as his cheeks turned red. But what really caught her attention was the practical hiss coming from his lips as he whipped his head away from her. When he finally decided to face his oldest sister, she nearly gasped to see his eyes had watered. "Sis…I'm scared…"

Rosemary nodded her head, holding her arms open. "C'mon little brother. Give your big sister a hug."

He immediately shot forward, wrapping his arms around her armored body. Slowly but surely, he began to shake underneath her embrace. It wasn't long before his shaking devolved to soul ripping sobs. He held her as if his world was falling apart and continued to hold her. The older woman did the only things she knew to do and began to pat his back, letting him cry into her shoulder. He tried so hard for the last few months, doing everything he can to make sure nothing went wrong – but one can only keep in that stress for so long.

Rosemary released him when he sniffled. "Jaune…we'll do fine. Believe me."

"I-I know…" He looked away from his sister, eyes bloodshot. "It's never easy leading friends into battle, knowing not everyone will make it back alive…even after my coronation and victories in battle – it never once got easier…"

"Jaune…" Rosemary put her hands on his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Backing away, her hands trailed up to cup his cheeks. "My baby brother…you don't have to be strong all the time. You never have to become so cold that the people you lead become numbers and statistics – I believe that's what you said to Junior. C'mon, I used to work for Jacque Schnee, the prime example of cruel leadership. You are the farthest thing from that bastard – the fact you're willing to cry over men and women you don't even know the names to – shows your virtue."

"But Rosemary…" He looked to her. "I've been having his feeling, this terrible feeling that something bad will happen tonight. That Salem…that _demon_ will make a move. Believe me, sis, she has eyes everywhere. She had them in my old timeline, she definitely has them here. Call it paranoia but she does…tonight will be a big move in the grand scale of things – I will reveal to her that I'm ready to strike against her interests…it's almost as if I'm waving a giant red banner with a bullhorn to my mouth screaming 'Here I am! I'm the king! Shoot me!'"

Rosemary giggled at his words. "You're overreacting, baby brother. Besides, if there's one thing people should learn about us Arcs…it's that no one messes with our family and gets away with it. I'll be with you Jaune, thick and thin, same with Doré and Clair. Blake, Melanie, Miltia, the Reds and Blues, Carolina, Roux, Junior, Colonel Greene and Serjeant-Major Blanche. We're here with you to follow you into battle and lead beside you. Then, someday in the near future, teams JNPR and RWBY will be with us. So, y'know what, let that bitch Salem come at us this time – we'll be ready."

Jaune looked to her fair face, seeing the healing scars and cuts from the many years of battle. She was smooth skinned and had the same green eyes as their mother. Her hair was dark with small strands of light blonde. At twenty-four years of age, the woman was a beauty with thorns. She was powerful and exuded confidence in ways that even Yang couldn't muster. Rosemary smiled brightly, pearly whites glimmered in the incandescent lights bringing a smile to his own face. Nodding his head, Jaune walked with Rosemary towards the door.

"We'll win tonight, Jaune." She embraced him one more time. "With you at the lead, there'll be no stopping us."

* * *

In the distance, floating and anchored within Vale's empty bay, a lone warship, an iron dreadnaught-aircraft carrier, watched with terror. It had massive turrets – sixteen-inch cannons that could pummel any land-based defense the Council of Vale had propped against the coast. The warship held no banners or any imagery that could denote its allegiance. The guns were propped and pointed towards the City of Vale, aiming at various locations, ready to bombard the megalopolis home to almost thirty-five million people.

It was a massive ship, hundreds of meters long. On the deck, past the sixteen-inch cannons and the plethora of anti-air defenses and flak guns, a runway strip was seen. Upon its deck, six different Bullhead VTOL rested, crews preparing for the attack. Almost like a uniform army, hundreds of White Fang operatives stood in square formations, armed with swords at their hips and assault rifles slung over their shoulders. Their masks were switched out with helmets displaying Grimm and they all had pauldrons over their shoulders. Instead of the normal tunics and baggy pants; they wore bulletproof breastplates and cuisses to protect their legs.

Around their waist, red sashes were held together with wolf-head buckles that glimmered in the shattered moon's light. They stood tall, varying in height and Faunus appearance. Some had tails that swung by, others had ears of different animals that were more prominent than others. There were some that even had horns or antlers. There were many gathered here upon this warship, ready for the night – ready to strike.

At the front of the formations, there was a man with fiery red hair and two black-brown horns protruding from his forehead. His eyes were shrouded from sight by the special mask he wore that was accented by oriental flame designs. Much like the change of pace for his men, he too decided to wear armor. Spaulders were strapped over his shoulders that dropped six-layered lame plate to cover his upper arms. At his side, Wild and Blush waited to be drawn, already absorbing the energy of the warship into his body in preparation of the battle to come.

He looked to his men and women – his force of revolution. They had looks of determination and hearts full of pride for their race and species. These Faunus have been through hell and fire for the last few years – fighting full force to make sure the changes they wanted would stick. Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang was against this move, but she was too busy in Vacuo, arguing with the rest of the Vacuoan Council. Someone needed to act and it just so turned out that Adam Taurus was elected leader of the Valean Branch of the White Fang. Something he had no problem with.

Drawing Wilt, the glowing red blade caught the attention of the hundreds of Faunus gathered. It caused the red accents of his suit and hair to glow, showing off his incredible semblance. He stared at the men gathered and sheathed his blade. Slowly, he began to pace, looking at every person in front of him – their names echoing in his mind as he passed by them. Every man and woman in his army, he made sure to know personally, to know their struggle, to know why they fight. Barry, a fellow Bull Faunus, watched his wife get stoned to death by angry humans in a village outside of Vale's jurisdiction. Perry, a platypus Faunus, was beaten to near death for falling for a human and was in turn betrayed by the human he loved. Blue – she actually forgot her name after suffering a terrible beating by the Brotherhood.

Adam glared at his feet, eyes tracing the markings of the airstrip tarmac. The Brotherhood was a thorn in the side of any Faunus proud of their heritage. What angered him the most, Vale, in all of its pretentious attitude of progressivism and preservation of individuality, did little to enforce the numerous laws of Faunus equality passed by their last King. They openly opposed the White Fang, calling them terrorists and disturbers of the peace, even when Ghira Belladonna, the pacifist fool, ran the organization. But they never once spoke out openly against the Brotherhood. Even some councilmen had family members in the organization, or were members themselves.

Blue was a baker working in a cake shop but was cornered and beaten by Brotherhood members on her way home. Why, she still doesn't know. She even forgot her old name before it happened and stuck with Blue. Her little antlers used to be larger and healthier – Adam could only assume those members cut them down and took the rest as trophies. He looked up, feeling anger boiling in his chest, of the betrayals he felt and the disappointments he had throughout his life. He could see the pride in their faces, despite their faces blocked by the helmets they wore.

Each one of them was wronged in some way; businessmen, honest citizens, nine-to-five workers, blue-collars, even college students – all of them from all walks of life were treated poorly, outright abused and hurt by their human counterparts. Many had encounters with the Brotherhood, many were traumatized by what they experienced. The insatiable fury and racism, the fists and weapons they wielded – there was no way the Faunus would forget the Brotherhood. Adam more so.

"Tonight, brothers and sisters!" Adam shouted. "We take our first steps into striking back at the humans who have wronged us! Look behind you – the foolish SDC of Atlas have left thousands of Lien's worth of Dust and weaponry ripe for the taking! Thanks to the _King of Vale_ 's spies he thought he could have – we know just what exactly lies in those crates."

"There lies our future!" He shouted. "We will take back what they stole, we will set our future free, the only way that works! Through fire and blood! After tonight, we will send ripples throughout Vale –"

* * *

"Throughout the world!" Jaune roared. "These Fang are misguided, disgruntled and flocked to the first person willing to hear their pleas – someone who would relate to their anger. I wish we could avoid fighting them, but there is no way we can avoid this. We must break their morale, we must let them know there are alternatives to the White Fang! The only way to do this is to beat them back, every chance we get!"

Blake stared at him from her place at the stage. Beside her, the rest of the lieutenants and commanders stood at parade dress, hands behind their backs and legs apart. "But regardless of how I feel, of how we feel; this is a necessary point in our journey! We must not be afraid of the White Fang!"

* * *

"The humans don't fear us yet!" Adam paced as the words flowed from his lips. "But after tonight, after we succeed and drive them from their petty defenses – they will fear our very breath! They will fear the terror we can bring – they will fear the wars we fight!"

The members of the White Fang cheered happily. "We will take their Dust, then we will take their homes as they have taken ours! We will do unto them, a thousand-fold, what they have done to us!"

* * *

"We must show them a better way." Jaune called, his voice landing upon the troops gathered in the hangar. "But that is not tonight. Tonight, we stand to defend our property; our weapons to defend ourselves and our kingdom! Never forget! The White Fang murdered Tarsier Squadron, our friends and brothers-in-arms."

"I may not have known them personally, but their names have burned into the back of my mind as a reminder…"

* * *

"…that we are still mortal." He paced calmly on the tarmac. "There is an old oriental saying; go out into battle believing you will die; you will survive. Don't hold yourself back with the fear that you can die in battle – go into the fray knowing that you will not fall until you've exacted the justice you seek, upon the human scum!"

"Each and every one of you; I have trained and helped personally." Adam roared. "I have been with you through thick and thin! Nothing will change that; do you hear me?! We will bleed together as brothers and sisters – we will die together as brothers and sisters, if need be! The _King of Vale_ will be there tonight to protect his interests – don't be afraid – I will handle him myself."

* * *

"Now, we begin our mission…" Jaune whispered silently as his speech came to a close. The troops in front of him cheered like blood-thirsty maniacs.

Turning to face his lieutenants, he nodded his head. Grabbing his helmet before leaving the stage, he jumped over the side and headed towards a black LAHAT that had red markings and silver accents along the sides and front. Already their unit of twenty or so, men had already boarded the craft, their assault rifles over their shoulders or resting against their chests thanks to the weapon slings. Two men have already chosen to man the mini-guns on either side of the cargo bay, their legs slung over the side of the transport.

One by one, the lieutenants ran to different LAHAT, designated for their mission tonight. Jaune, Carolina, Blake and Rosemary piled into the same one and nodded to their troops. It lowered the tension but the excitement only grew. Jaune got into position and just like Carolina and Rosemary, he slid his head into his helmet, letting the armor hiss before latching onto his body glove, sealing the helm air tight. Reaching up, his gloved hand grabbed the cargo rope for stability as the aircraft lifted off the ground and headed towards open air.

All around him, the world was spinning as the helmet was connected to his power-pack. Little by little, screens of data and graphs peered into his view, being filed to the corner of his peripherals for later review. With all systems perfectly fine and connected, he reached into his pocket and slipped out his scroll. The men and women gathered did the same as the Levy took off into the sky. Turning their left forearms over, an empty space was left open. Jaune quickly clipped his scroll into the opening and secured the device in place. The rest followed and immediately began pushing buttons and codes. Just as they finished, collectively, their armor glowed in a shimmering electricity before vanishing completely.

"Overshield charges, one-hundred percent?" Jaune asked his unit.

"Affirmative, sir." The Major in charge of the unit nodded his head. "All overshields are maximum."

"Good." The knight's HUD began to shimmer as more information began to flood the servers within the helmet. "Check your ammunition – don't waste bullets tonight."

"When do we reach LZ?" A soldier asked.

"No more than thirty minutes." Jaune called back. "We will be at LZ Bravo, right at the second entrance of the docks. We'll be meeting SWAT teams from various Valean Precincts ready to arrest the White Fang operatives. Before you ask, no; we are not working in tandem with the Valean Council; the officers with us tonight are here because of an _illegal arms deal_ gone _wrong_. It just so happened that the White Fang were actually involved and the officers ended up in the right place at the right time."

"Check your friends, check your backs." Jaune reminded. "Corners are your worst enemy. Your overshields may protect you from anything short of an anti-tank cannon, but eventually, your shield will drop if you take too much damage. None of you have your aura unlocked and don't have huntsmen training. Don't do any unnecessary heroics, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and if anyone from Team RWBY, CNDR, JNPR or NDGO arrive at the docks, make sure you contact me on my open channel, got it?" Blake gave Jaune a questioning look but shrugged. "Blake, knowing our friends, they're probably walking around Vale searching for us."

"You didn't tell them yet, Jaune?" Rosemary asked with wide eyes.

The boy shook his head, sighing softly. "I didn't. I wasn't ready to tell them; but after tonight, after we win, I'll definitely tell them. Without a doubt, we'll be ready to handle more people knowing the truth."

"Doré and Clair probably won't like it, Jaune." Rosemary added. "Knowing those two…"

"They'd probably join to make sure I'm okay." Jaune laughed. "Violette and Rosé don't know though. I don't even know how we'd break the ice with that one…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Rosemary bellowed a guffaw.

"Fair enough." Jaune laughed as well. "Blake…you have anything to share with the troops before landing?"

"I was once a member of the White Fang." She called, her cat ears shuffled on her scalp. "I've done things, terrible things for them but tonight, know that I am on your side; I will never betray you. Follow our lead, my lead, and we will beat the Fang back without any issue, got it? They were once my brothers and sisters – not anymore. So, hold your rifles steady and grip your blades tightly – tonight, we're going to win, no matter what."

"Yes ma'am!" The soldiers shouted, saluting the Faunus.

"Rosemary? Carolina?"

"Nah." Carolina smiled. "I think you two got the gist of it all."

"As my brother said; you have military training but not huntsman training." Rosemary began. Pressing a button on the side of her helmet, a slight static was heard in Jaune's own before he heard Rosemary take a deep breath through the speakers against his ears. "All soldiers moving into the docks tonight. You must not do anything foolish. No mistakes can be made tonight. Take this as an invasion – the White Fang are moving in with a two-fold attack – by air and by sea."

"It is paramount that we do not let them succeed on either front. Or else, we lose initiative and momentum. As your King, my brother, had said; watch each other's backs and check your corners. Keep watch of your overshield percentages and stay frosty – Rosemary Arc, out."

With that, the open channel ended and the men prepared themselves for the inevitable battle. In the distance, Jaune could already see Bullheads coming into the docks, landing and dropping off White Fang. Little by little, teams of Fang operatives ran by with large ropes and clips, latching onto cargo crates of Dust and dragging them along towards the Bullheads. But the other teams that dispatched from each craft came about with firearms and missile launchers.

Wait.

What?

"Missile launchers?!" Jaune roared. Pressing a button on the side of his helmet, he roared. "All pilots, evasive maneuvers! The White Fang have anti-air capabilities! I can't tell if those are Stingers or not, but they will knock us from the sky if they have their way!"

Snapping his hands down, he pressed buttons on his scroll and brought his left hand up to his ear. "Officer Jenkins! Please respond!"

"Your Grace!" A man responded. "What's wrong?"

"The operation is still active!" Jaune called through the mic. "I need you to speed up the timetable and begin your assault on the docks! The White Fang have missile launchers that could possibly knock us from the sky before reaching the LZ!"

"W-What?!" The officer's worry laced his voice. "U-Understood, sir! We'll secure the LZ for your arrival as soon as possible!"

Jaune's eyes widened as one of the Fang operatives prepared his launcher and pulled the trigger. It screamed through the air with a great trail of smoke coming from its rear. Without thinking, using his polarity, the side doors opened immediately causing sixty-mile-per hour winds to blow against their faces. He threw his arm out, shrouding his limb in a deep, noir aura. The missile rushing at them was soon covered in the same color and with a flick of his arm, the missile was blown off course before exploding mid-air.

* * *

"We searched all day…" Doré sighed into her arms. "The weekend ends soon…"

"Don't worry, Doré." Clair wrapped her arm over her sister's shoulders. "Jaune and Blake are fine…I know it."

The large group of teens sat together at a massive table filled with food and plates. The ten students decided it was a good idea to get some dinner in their stomachs before finishing their search and heading home to Beacon. Now they had just finished their dinner, thanking their waitress and hostess. Out in the street, the sidewalks were bustling with men and women, dates and friendly outings. Vale Proper was a beautiful downtown urban sprawl that screamed aesthetics, even at night with the pale white LED streetlights.

Sun and Ren walked in the front, Sun with his hands behind his head and Ren with his hands behind his back. The women of the massive group talked amongst themselves, going over what little information Jaune managed to cough up. What annoyed some members of the group the most was Blake didn't respond or send texts of her own at all. It was almost as if she just completely disappeared from sight and the grid itself.

Doré wasn't impressed with how her brother acted and found it incredibly irresponsible. She would have been more at ease if the boy just called her and told her with his own voice that he was fine and safe. Nevertheless, the past was the past and he had made his decisions to disappear from sight. Hell, even Rosemary, their dearest sister would call them every once in a while, when she was on a mission protecting some SDC train or shipment. Violette and Rosé would also video chat whenever they could, making sure the sisters knew what they were up to.

But Jaune? Oh, he thought he'd be cool and make his actions mysterious and hidden. No, Doré reasoned with herself; she was going to kick his sorry ass the first thing when she sees him. How dare he ignore his own triplet siblings – how dare he ignore her and give her passive responses. No one ignores Doré Arc, especially her younger and only brother. She marched along with Clair and Nebula in tow. But there was something that was bothering her – she couldn't ease the foreboding feeling in her stomach that just wouldn't stop rumbling.

Looking up to the sky, she saw strange figures flying over the city at incredible speeds. Little by little, the figures began to reflect light from the shattered moon, catching her attention completely. Coming to a full stop, Ruby and her new friend Penny both crashed into her back. Instead of toppling over her, they were knocked back a few steps from how sturdy the blonde girl was. Her hands both lowered to a sword at her hips, eyeing the sky with wonder and worry.

"Those don't look like Bullheads…" She said, causing everyone else in the group to stop. "Don't you think?"

All heads turned to face Doré and then trailed to the sky, watching figures whipping through the night. A foreboding feeling landed upon their stomachs and chests. It was a worrisome but worse yet, there was a distant blaring of sirens that would stop ringing in her ears. Whipping her head around, the rest of the group followed. Zipping down the street, armored vehicles used by Valean SWAT teams headed in a convoy of almost five different vehicles, sirens and lights blaring obnoxiously.

And they were heading for the docks.

Just as they came to the realization, an explosion ripped through the air. It was bright with reds and oranges in the sky. All eyes turned to see trails of fiery smoke shooting into the air before spinning wildly and blowing up at the end. From the light of the explosions, the dark figures in the air were illuminated revealing pitch-black air craft flying about, dodging missiles and other weaponry.

"Uhm…" Pyrrha spoke. "That's the direction of the docks!"

But just as they started to advance towards the docks, a bright, whistling projectile flew through the air and smashed against one of the flying craft.

* * *

"LAHAT Five has been hit!" The pilot roared. "We're going down!"

"Alright, boys!" Jaune shouted as the vehicle began to spin. "Activate your jet-packs and bail out! Rosemary, Carolina, Blake; time to put our huntsman training to some use!"

Throwing his arm out, the sliding door sudden crunched and flattened before flying off into the air. Building aura in his legs, he and his huntress team jumped from the air craft with about twenty men following after them, jet packs strapped to their backs. One by one, they landed in the loading area of the docks.

"Alright…" He frowned. "Time to get into the fight!"

Reaching up, he grabbed his assault rifle and quickly aimed it ahead. White Fang were running back and forth, repositioning to find better vantage points to strike. But one was running to slow. Aiming down his HUD activated sights, he pulled the trigger, putting a few bullets into the man's knees and calves, shredding the aura and the flesh beneath. He toppled over, screaming in pain and did his best to crawl away, leaving a deathly trail of blood. Jaune stared at what he'd done with a stern eye, trying to hide his terror.

He was quickly snapped from his thoughts as a series of bullets ricocheted and snagged around him. Ducking behind the crate he found, he took a deep breath trying to recollect his thoughts. Popping a corner, he found Rosemary and Carolina firing off pot-shots with their SMG's and Blake had a higher position taking shots with her pistol, taking out a few of the Fang from the fight without injuring them to the degree he did. Bringing his rifle up, he opened fire, shattering the helmet of one of the Fang operatives, knocking him out immediately.

Behind him, more gunfire was born as the infantry that were with them landed and powered their jet-packs down. The infantry moved about, taking bullets, glowing every once in a while, from the impacts of bullets against their overshields. They jumped about, slid against the concrete and hid behind crates strewn about. Once his forces got a decent firing position, a powerful explosion shook the battlefield as his LAHAT finally grounded into the concrete, showering the docks with fire and debris, some knocking Fang and his own unlucky troops unconscious.

The impact did little to ease the battle – in fact, it felt that it only made things worse. More explosions were heard sending shivers up and down his spine. _WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY USING EXPLOSIVES AROUND **DUST**? ARE THEY INSANE?!_

Gunfire soon danced and sung around the docks as flashes of gun barrels lit the night. Human and Faunus fell to battle around them. But as if there was nothing that could make the plan go worse, a powerful rumble shook the air. Looking up, the rest of the Fang Bullhead fleet was flying in, spotlights illuminating the battlefield, revealing their positions to the enemy. The cargo bay doors opened on either side of the five Bullheads. Ropes suddenly fell over, unraveling and toppling onto the ground. His eyes widened when entire units began to rappel down to the concrete while others actually jumped from the Bullheads, doing flips and fancy maneuvers mid-air.

"Alright…" Jaune frowned, placing his assault rifle against its magnetic holster. "Carolina, Rosemary, Blake…time to kick some aura wielding ass."

"I thought you'd never say so." Carolina smirked, rising to her feet; cyan armor practically glowing in the night.

Drawing Crocea Mors and opening his shield, Jaune jumped over the overturned crate and dashed towards the sword wielding opponents. He closed the distance with fire burning off his hair and eyes bleeding crimson. Swinging with all his might, the first operative was sent flying, aura depleted and armor sliced through. Turning on the toes of his front foot, he bashed his shield out, connecting the face of the bulwark against the helmet of another operative.

Once he straightened, he sidestepped a shotgun blast. Moving as swiftly as before, he shot his shield up once again, just as the man prepared to fire. Angling his shield properly, the buckshot bearings actually deflected off the metal and ricocheted into the different operatives behind him, shattering their aura and some outright getting wounded by the volatile shotgun pellets.

Charging at the man, he shoved his shield into the man's chest, sending him flying back. Whipping around, he slashed out, snapping through another Fang's aura, sending the man to the concrete beneath. Gunfire and bullets continued, trails of bullets speeding past his face and others dancing and bouncing off his overshield. But just as he was about to continue his attack, something hit him, knocking the air from his lungs.

At first, it felt like a donkey kicking him, but heat and pressure began to settle within his chest. He flew through the air, rolling and bouncing against the concrete. As he tumbled, his overshield shut down, needing some time to recharge. He sighed at his luck. Growling and wincing at how sore his bones and muscles felt, despite his massive aura, he stumbled to his knees. Around him, the White Fang who used blades were clashing with Blake, Carolina and Rosemary. The three women did what they could to make short work of the operatives, but there was too much gunfire.

Around him, officers started to flood the battlefield, taking positions with his troops and began to open fire. SWAT teams flanked and immediately arrested Fang who surrendered. But his world was spinning within his helmet as his suit rebooted. Taking several deep breaths, trying to ease the raging headache, he unlatched his helmet and tossed the gear across the battlefield, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Bullets snagged around him; some barely missing his unprotected head. Explosions rocked the field and soon enough, a powerful, flickering blast of energy whistled through the air, snapping him from his thoughts. Jaune forced himself to his feet as the projectile collided with an empty shipping crate. Men and police flew in every direction, some maimed by the attack, others simply lost an overshield. Rising to his feet, the Arc swung his sword around and leaned against a stack of crates and prepared to strike.

"Blake!" He roared. "You ready for some team attacks?"

"Hell yes!" She responded.

Jumping forward, he tuck-and-rolled across the battlefield, leaving debris and a cloud of dust in his wake. Punching an unware Fang operative in the gut, he kneed the man and shoved his unconscious form over to let the police handle him. Charging along, he clashed his blade with another's and kicked his friend away before they could get him together.

Parrying and moving like a professional dancer, Jaune clashed his weapon against the length of the curved scimitar and parried once more, actually disarming the man. Closing the distance like lightning, he activated Yang's semblance and bashed his elbow into the Fang's face, sending him flying. Much like Yang, he clenched his fists as fire grew around him, igniting his blade and covering his shield in an aura of flames. With every hit, he got stronger and damn it if that explosion didn't make him feel like a god.

"Knightshade!"

The two burst forward, Blake with her katana and Jaune with his broadsword. They clashed with the first group of Fang in a shower of sparks and light. He swung powerfully with his flaming sword, knocking a member unconscious. Blake followed up with a quick clone decoy and flipped behind another operative before knocking her unconscious as well. The Arc ducked underneath a power swing from an axe wielding Fang, leaving Blake to happily take care of him.

Throwing her arm out, the powerful ribbon that connected to her pistol swung about as the katana transformed into a grappling hook-gun. It swung about as the bullets were fired from the pistol sending it rampaging through the air. The transformed blade clashed and bashed against White Fang defenses, knocking them away, slicing against their skin or breaking their aura. Once the vicious pistol-blade finished swinging about, Jaune followed up quick with precise strikes at their weak spots – under the arm and against their necks.

Throwing an arm out, a few members were covered in a dark black aura, lifting them off their feet. Pulling his arm back, those caught were flung towards him and Blake. As they flew, a woman in cyan armor and another with dark green, appeared, shoving their feet into their sides, sandwiching them into a single pile. Blowing off the new drove, the two women charged off into battle, ducking, weaving, whipping and practically dancing around their opponents, SMG's armed and firing angrily.

"Blake…" Jaune smiled. "You ready?"

"I've been ready, my love." She beamed.

Jaune blushed in the night and prepared to move, but a call stopped him. Whipping his head around, a man ran up to them, wearing bullet proof armor and black police fatigues. He wore a Kevlar helmet and a face mask. On his chest, a name-tape bore the acronym SWAT. "Sir! Your helmet!"

"Thank you, Officer Jenkins." Jaune nodded and grabbed the helmet from the officer. "Send your men to secure the entrance and surrounding area. Get some medics to help with the wounded. How are the other landing zones?"

"Not too bad, sir." Jenkins nodded. "They have made successful ground against the White Fang. The White Fang Bullheads though, pulled out before the Levies could take them down. Thankfully, the defense was too strong and they couldn't take any Dust with them before having to leave."

"Alright…" The Arc slipped his helmet on, letting it hiss and latch. "Right now, I want more men heading to LZ Alpha and Charlie. Have marksmen move up to the rooftops to provide sniper cover with Lieutenant Roux, the next White Fang assault will begin once we secure the docks."

"Understood!"

"Blake, get Carolina and Rosemary's attention." Jaune began to run towards the main warehouse. "Roman is our target, not the White Fang!"

The pair dashed through the barred metal doors of the warehouse and tumbled over the debris within. Their eyes widened when they found that the warehouse was completely empty. Both Rosemary and Carolina were already within the building, fists clenched and melee weapons drawn. Rosemary had her bo-staff wielded and Carolina had a kukri knife. What really made Jaune pale was what stood waiting for them. There were a few faces Jaune didn't recognize and there were a few that he knew he'd never forget.

Roman stood with a cocky grin on his face with Neopolitan standing next to him, her silent dual-colored gaze boring holes into his soul. Beside Roman, there were two White Fang lieutenants – one with a chainsaw sword and the other had a large drill-bit sword. But that was just the beginning of his worries. Turning to the person beside him, Blake's face was cold, terrified, with eyes as wide as plates. A part of her almost backed away but stopped when her eyes met his.

The two of them looked ahead and glared at the figure of none other than Adam Taurus.

"I see what you've become, _my darling_." He sneered. "Wallowing with the humans…and who might you be?"

Jaune stepped forward, eyes bleeding crimson and hair slowly catching fire. His left hand glowed green and his right turned crimson. Seeing Adam sent rage and fire throughout his body – he hurt the love his life, had a hand in the fall of Beacon and worst of all, tormented Blake. Activated every semblance he had, sans Ren's for the time being, he released a powerful blast of aura that showered the area in a myriad of colors and lights, shattering glass windows and blowing doors off their hinges.

"I'm none other than the King of Vale." Jaune bellowed, his voice reverberating throughout the warehouse.

Suddenly, behind him, Melanie and Miltia arrived with a small squad of their own troops. Tucker and Grif arrived as well with a pair of their best troops. The odds were definitely not in their favor but at least there was something for them. The Malachite twins gave their infantry a quick nod and soon enough, the non-essentials fled the scene. Jaune walked to the head of the group as more White Fang filled the scene.

"Are you guys ready?" Jaune frowned. "These aren't your run of the mill douchebags."

"You're right!" Roman called. "We're Grad A, douchebags."

Both Jaune and Carolina rolled their eyes. "Roman. Do us a favor and surrender yourself. Adam, we're not here for you."

"You not only killed my men but you stole my darling." Adam drew Wilt, the sword glowing with a menacing ire. "I will skin you alive."

"You will try, pea-brain." Rosemary glared, preparing her bo-staff. "Besides, I think Blakey upgraded."

Adam's jaw actually dropped and his sword hand faltered. "Oh, you're dead, human."

"Oh gods…" Blake rolled her eyes, fear completely forgotten. "Here we go, again…"

"Oh-ho-ho! A love-triangle!" Roman clapped his hands, catching an intense nod from the girl beside him.

One of the Fang lieutenants actually lowered his weapon and even removed his mask. He stared at Adam and back at Jaune with confused eyes. Tucker facepalmed and shook his head. The leader of the White Fang rose to straighten his back and glared menacingly at Roman, his teeth barring. "Can you shut up, already?"

"Thank you!" Carolina shouted.

"I like her." Roman smirked. "Sharp tongued, that one."

"Oh, shut up, Roman." Melanie frowned.

"Yeah, you're like, totally annoying right now." Miltia finished.

Neopolitan simply held up a sign with words scribbled across it. Tucker though laughed heartily. "Why don't you speak up, Neo! Oh wait, you can't!"

"Hey, why don't you –!"

"ENOUGH! Gods damn it all to hell!" Jaune roared. "Shut up, all of you! Prepare yourselves! We've fucking talked enough! Also, that was kind of a low blow Tucker."

A series of groans and growls were heard as the two groups prepared themselves. Former criminals, former mercenaries and terrorists gathered in the warehouse, eyeing one another with blades and bludgeons ready. Almost like a mosh-pit gang fight, the two groups were unwilling to strike first. Jaune glared at Adam. Blake glared at him as well. Carolina locked her eyes with Roman, ready to punch his face in. Rosemary glared menacingly at the drill-bit lieutenant. Grif and Tucker both decided to team up on the chainsaw wielder. Neo opened her parasol and stood in a confident pose, smiling at the Malachite twins, already choosing them to be her opponents.

The air was tense.

Their hearts were steady.

Jaune and Adam gave a powerful roar.

" **Attack!** "

* * *

 **So, I just thought I'd throw this in  
** **No. Adam will not die here.**

 **I'm probably spoiling the obvious but I just wanted to say that  
to kill the idea you might have right at the bud. Because  
I have big ol' plans for Adam Taurus - very big plans**

 **So yeah, the battle begins and Jaune makes his move and Roman is as cheeky  
as usual. Anyway, next chapter is the continuation of the fight!  
**

 **Please, review, follow and favorite!  
It would most definitely make the world to me!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	16. Cherry Bombs

**I literally started writing this chapter  
Like the instant I finished posting the last chapter  
I ended up staying up most of the night writing**

 **So, now I'm already done and happy with what I've gotten  
If my muse continues at this pace, be prepared for yet  
ANOTHER chapter tomorrow lmfao**

 **OH! And something I forgot to mention last chapter  
Some chapters will be named after the songs (Or at least similar to the song)  
that I listened to while writing said chapter so feel free to listen to the song  
while reading!**

 **Last chapter was 'From Shadows - the Black Trailer version'  
This chapter's song is 'Cherry Bomb' by NCT 127**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Cherry Bombs**

Sparks flew.

Bullets ricocheted.

Bones were broken.

Aura shimmered.

Jumping back, creating a pocket of space, Adam fell for the trap. Swinging Wilt with all his might, using up the energy he absorbed, Jaune's shield took the hit, only fueling Jaune's rage and doing _absolutely nothing_ to the boy. It aggravated Adam that everything he did to get rid of the boy was met with suffering defeat. It was as if his shield was impervious to Moonslice. Once the attack was absorbed and redirected, behind him, Blake jumped into the air, taking quick shots at the bull Faunus, only for her bullets to be absorbed by the red blade.

The bull ducked as her katana swung towards his neck. Still mid-air she didn't have enough time to evade. He swung out, bisecting her, only to find that she was a shadow clone and the real one appeared right next to him, shoving her leg and knee into his unprotected abdomen. He was knocked back from the aura blast she added, breaking his guard. Jaune quickly followed up with a heavy bash from his shield, stunning the bull for just a while. He brought his sword up and slashed across Adam's chest, cutting his coat and the straps that held his left pauldron to his shoulder. Preparing to strike again, he brought the glowing blade upon his chest, cracking his aura slightly.

But it wasn't to last. In Jaune's distraction, he didn't take into consideration Blush. Adam pulled the shotgun's trigger, sending it into Jaune's chest, forcing the air from his lungs with a force akin to Yang enraged. But something miraculous happened, that nearly caused Blake and Adam to freeze. Jaune disappeared in a white shadow, before reappearing beside him once more to follow up with a powerful strike. The hit he connected broke a part of his aura and sent him flying back a few feet. Jaune smirked to himself – Adam surely underestimated him this time.

Across the warehouse, Melanie and Miltia were trading blows with the equally fluid Neopolitan. Their kicks and swings were met in a shower of sparks and grunts. Neo, while being slightly smaller than the Malachite twins, she handled them as if she were a full-sized woman. She danced around them, using her parasol to block and redirect their attacks, all the while, weaving around each strike and feint. While the girls would probably fight any man into a standstill, Neo was no man. She flipped around like a ballerina, dancing between their attacks as if she were playing with the twins.

They continued their dance of death, leg meeting leg, parasol meeting claws. The sparks were undeniable and actually caused the three women to wince a little as the little bits made contact with their exposed spots of skin. Using her small size to her advantage, Neo kicked up, forcing Miltia to bring her arms to block, mid-strike, breaking her momentum and leaving her open. Mid-kick, Neo feinted and swung her parasol up, catching what little breeze she could. She practically floated over Miltia while Melanie came to a skidding halt before shoving her bladed boot into her twin.

Neo was no pushover. Melanie and Miltia had heard of her, Roman's favorite agent and best friend. Repositioning herself, Neo smiled at them with that cocky look in her eyes, never once saying a word or even a huff. Reaching at the handle, she twisted something and began to pull, drawing a long, thin blade. Swinging both parasol and blade, Neo charged once again, meeting the twins with a show of spiraling sparks and singing steel. She swung hard with her parasol, hitting Melanie's right temple, breaking her stance and nearly stabbed Miltia, if it weren't for her claws deflecting the blow. A pair of kicks were born of the defense knocking Melanie from the deadlock, putting the three back on square one.

Behind her, Carolina was blocking whistling blasts from Melodious Cudgel. Roman Torchwick was having a much harder time keeping the former Freelancer off his tailbone. She already knocked several of his White Fang henchmen unconscious and sent a few flying from the warehouse openings since there were no doors left for them to plow through. Next to her, the drill-bit lieutenant was swinging wildly, meeting his spiraling blade with Rosemary's bo-staff. The two weapons met with a storm of sparks flying in every direction.

But her bo-staff was unlike any other weapon – it was born in Chateau Du Arc's hottest forges, crafted by their most skilled blacksmiths. It was imbued with glyphs that could match Weiss's own. She moved swiftly and like water, fluid. Swinging her bo-staff around, she knocked the man back, cracking his mask slightly across the bridge of his nose and to his upper left cheekbone. In his confusion, she kicked him back, sending him stumbling over his excessive weight and size.

Roman turned around and with a tilt of his head, a series of White Fang operatives charged at the two women with swords and axes. Rosemary jabbed her bo-staff forward, shattering the mask of the first that came in her range. Spinning the staff about, it bashed the back of heads, the foreheads, the temples and even jaws of the White Fang charging at her. Carolina kicked, punched, picked up and threw, bashed and in the end, dispatched of the operatives _trying_ to surround her. Roman gasped and looked with wide eyes. Bringing Melodious Cudgel around, he swung the cane about, meeting Rosemary's bo-staff with a powerful, rippling, air-distorting collision.

Carolina grabbed the drill-bit lieutenant by the face and kneed his chest, denting his armor slightly. Whipping around him, latching her legs around his neck, she repositioned her weight and sent him flipping over her in an entanglement of limbs. His drill-bit sword was knocked from his arms. Carolina, taking initiative, flipped over his body, cocking her fist back and began to pound his mask in, cracking and shattering it more. With one last punch, she didn't take into consideration the incoming blast. It collided with her, eating away at her overshield, putting her in the red.

Quickly flipping mid-air, she repositioned herself again. Glaring at the man from within her helmet she charged again, meeting Roman Torchwick as Rosemary attacked to supplement her assault. He was after all, their mission. He ducked and met each punch and kick with his cane, even dodging some. While he happily got his hands dirty, fighting in the trenches with whomever he was working with, his skill was something that the two women couldn't ignore. He met their blows with the right block and the right dodge at the perfect moment. It was almost as if he was untouchable.

Then, it was to Grif and Tucker. The two idiots were struggling, yet winning against their opponent. The blue of the two swung between the lieutenant's chainsaw teeth, ducking beneath the spinning, screaming, churning chains of mauling death, and actually landed a hit with his glowing blade. The lieutenant roared out in agony as the energy he put into the edge burned through his aura. Coming up, Grif jumped and landed a powerful kick against the lieutenant's face, creating a small pocket of space. Tucker quickly followed up with a series of quick slashes and _swooshes_ , forcing the man to drop his defenses.

Grif obviously, drew his battle-rifle and opened fire, putting five bursts of bullets into the man, shattering his aura. What they didn't take into consideration is his insufferable size. He jammed his fist into Tucker's face, actually shattering the glass visor of his helmet, sending him flying to the unprepared Grif. The two toppled over each other but quickly recovered, taking pot shots and quick slashes. The lieutenant rushed forward, shoving his knee into Grif's chest, literally lifting the man off his feet and into the air. Tucker swung out, digging his sword against the man's side only to find that the man's torso was covered in armor beneath his tunic.

Tucker backed away cursing to himself all the while trying to give advice to Grif. Neither were doing too well in terms of actually putting their opponent out of commission but they were tiring him out. Grif kicked him again and actually managed to gun-butt the man, cracking his Fang mask. Tucker followed up with a swing at his chest, slicing through his tunic and actually cutting into his breastplate. He cheered slightly but quickly shut quiet, remembering the battle ensuing.

Jaune sighed to himself, the fight wasn't going exactly to plan as he'd hoped but it was at least something. White Fang reinforcements came into the fold, preparing to swarm them but he was prepared. Letting Blake get a few hits in on Adam, the bull backed away as Jaune rushed in with energy glowing in his now orange blade. Swinging with all his might, the blade connected with the concrete flooring, shattering it like a broken mirror. Cracks and crevices formed immediately as smoke and fire spread in every direction.

Rosemary dodged a quick jab with the drill-bit as Carolina clashed her kukri with Roman's cudgel. Melanie and Miltia caught Neo in a stalemate – Miltia's claws met with Neo's parasol and Melanie's boot-blades were caught against Neo's leg mid-kick. Grif had somehow gotten onto the giant Lieutenant's back and Tucker was caught in a blade deadlock.

The cracks and the smoke rose, causing all the deadlocks and stalemates to break immediately. They all jumped back, letting the great cracking continue as it ate up the warehouse. Jaune jumped back, pulling Blake and Carolina and his sister with his polarity semblance. Grif and Tucker, somehow escaped the lieutenant in the chaos and Melanie and Miltia stood with their weapons drawn and Neopolitan at knifepoint with her own blade.

The chaos and the smoke quickly subsided to reveal a massive crevice, a scar ripping through the earth. Almost like someone drew a hot knife against skin and carved into it. On the other side of the crevice, Adam Taurus wiped sweat off his brow, the Lieutenants were awestruck and a little surprised at what just happened. Roman Torchwick though was enraged, drawing Melodious Cudgel.

The sights popped open, revealing the glowing projectile within the cane. Jaune quickly drew his assault rifle, causing Adam to draw Blush, the shotgun barrel pointed right at him. Blake drew Gambol Shroud in its pistol configuration. Rosemary and Carolina both drew their SMG's, aiming at anyone in their sights. Tucker had sheathed his sword and picked up an assault rifle dropped by one of the unconscious operatives and Grif simply reaffirmed his grip on his battle-rifle. The lieutenants shifted their weapons and soon enough, the chainsaw transformed into a minigun, similar to Coco Adel's except it was black and grey while the drill-bit turned into a heavy cannon.

A part of him wanted to laugh at his displeasure. But of course…

"It seems we've got ourselves a Mexican Standoff!" Tucker bellowed with laughter.

Roman, despite how angry he was, scowled with a playful tinge in his eye. "And here I was, thinking I'd be original and say it myself."

"The early bird takes the worm, Roman." Tucker responded.

"Tch." He scowled. "I'll say this once, let Neo go." Roman glared.

"Then surrender, Roman." Carolina said with a harsh tone. "This is a bit unnecessary to continue going on like this."

"If I surrender…" Roman began. "Will you let Neo go?"

Neopolitan looked at him with wide eyes, almost confused and hurt that he'd do this. She shook her head against the Malachite twins vice-like grip. The blade was pressed deeply against her skin, slightly drawing blood despite her aura moving to heal the wound. Her parasol was grabbed and yanked from her hand and thrown away from her a few feet from the two factions.

"That depends on how your friends act when you do…"

* * *

Yang felt a terrible feeling rest on her stomach. She'd never seen a real battle between men before. She'd seen men fight against Grimm and definitely seen very heated spars – hell, she'd been the cause of a few. But never, had she felt the heat of a real battle, the rushing blood through her veins. Gunfire echoed into the night sky as they drew closer to the docks. Police officers were taking positions against the walls of warehouses and buildings, and against shipping crates filled with Dust and other imports. On the rooftop of one of the buildings near the docks, a series of snipers, both police and otherwise were taking shots into the open depot.

She could only imagine what kind of carnage waited within. With Weiss beside her, the pair burst through steel chain fences and rolled against the concrete ground. Rising to her feet, her lilac eyes immediately caught the sight of White Fang operatives with rifles and pistols – some even had missile launchers! Ducking behind cover, she shifted her fists, causing Ember Celica to activate and draw out. With a flick of her thumbs, both gauntlets spit out the shells she had loaded, letting the casings dance and jingle against the ground.

Reaching into her ammo pouch, she drew out a pair of ammo belts and soon enough, the shells were locked into place and armed. The gauntlets closed, locking into place, hissing softly. Rising to her feet once again, golden hair slowly beginning to glow, she shot her fist forward with all the force she could muster. The first shot was a powerful impact shot, careful to not ignite any Dust within the cargo crates. The impact shot collided with the White Fang she first noticed, breaking his armor and lifting him off his feet.

Eying her opponents, she drew her fist back again, landing her eyes on those who would dare to stand before her. The impact shots worked like a charm, meeting with unprepared operatives, shattering their armor and lifting them off their feet and sending them flying like rag dolls. To add to the exemplary show of power, before they could hit the ground, trails of ice shot up, latching the unconscious operatives in place, imprisoning them so the police could apprehend them. Weiss beside her, spun her revolver wheel, landing on the burn Dust powder.

"Yang, you have my back, right?" The scarred huntress gave her friend a confident look.

"You're goddamn right, princess." Yang smirked.

Pale white glyphs appeared beneath their feet and the pair took off. Yang collided with the White Fang first, shoving Ember Celica into the man's stomach, firing off an impact shot at point blank. It had enough force to kill a man if done at the right place, but luckily, the most the attack did was jumble his insides like jelly in a drum. Drawing her fist back, she flipped mid-air and kicked outwards, digging her sole into the man's mask, shattering it upon impact.

Beside her, Weiss was zipping by, using her semblance to burst through the scene. White glyphs appeared, allowing her to quickly close distances, bring people closer to her or even lock opponents in place. Dashing about like an ivory spectre, Myrtenaster was poised and struck viciously at the White Fang operatives, knocking them about like children at a playground. Weiss disappeared from sight, only to reappear with her blade making contact with armor and flesh. But just like Yang, her strikes weren't intended to kill. Despite her usage of burn Dust, the strikes merely burned her opponents _slightly_.

Within seconds, the entire section of the docks was cleared completely with White Fang either unconscious or trapped in ice. Little by little, the police and infantry gathered left their placements and carefully popped their heads from cover. SWAT and police quickly went to work zip-tying and hand-cuffing the White Fang where they laid or were frozen. Burn Dust powder was tossed over the small pillars of ice trapping the operatives and ignited, melting the ice immediately. Those that tried to run were put down immediately, scaring Weiss and Yang, echoing in their cores.

From the chaos, the rest of the group arrived scouring the area for signs of Jaune and securing the section with their weapons drawn and aura slowly building up within their chests. Slowly but surely, the White Fang began to pull form the area with their tails, literal and figuratively, between their legs. But from the gathered men and women, soldiers and officers, a man popped up with a maroon helmet and a missile launcher hanging over his shoulder. Beside him, several men and women wearing red and black combat fatigues stood up as well, bearing confused and worried looks on their faces.

"W-Who the hell are you guys?" Simmons called with a crack in his voice.

Yang tilted her head and looked to her little sister who came rushing in with a massive sniper-rifle-scythe. Ruby quickly looked up and faced the man with a stern look. To her, introductions could be saved for after the battle. "I am Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY, these are my friends from teams JNPR, NDGO and CNDR. We're students from Beacon and were in the area when the battle began –!"

Ruby acting so quickly the Fang member didn't know it until it happened. She swung Crescent Rose with such speed and expert grace, the great blade collided with the man, shoving him into the concrete. She twisted the shaft of the great weapon, causing the blade to shift and turn the scythe into a massive crimson-ivory glaive. Whipping around him, the curved blade practically scooped him up and with a powerful roar, she flung him into the air like a catapult.

He disappeared into the night sky, never to be seen again.

"O-Oh…crap…" The man's voice cracked once again. He dropped his missile launcher and immediately started typing on his scroll attached to his wrist docking port. After fiddling with his scroll, he brought his right hand up to his helmet. "Boss! The teams your mentioned! They're here!"

Before he could get a response, fire, rockets, bullets and tracers exploded from the grand warehouse at the edge of the docks. Shouts could be heard coming from the derelict structure as it collapsed into the sea. From the fire though, Jaune could be seen ducking and weaving between swipes from a blood-red blade. Every feint and dodge the blond made, Blake appeared, swinging her katana about, clashing the with red sword, causing it to glow a menacing color. The man sheathed his blade, causing the accents of his body and red markings of his clothing to glow.

But before he could even draw again, Jaune's shield came in, blocking the attack, absorbing it like every attempt before, causing the fight to draw out. The trio blasted at each other, weaving between one another and took off into the empty section of the docks. From the fire, more men and women dashed about, punching, kicking, shooting, swinging and preparing to kill whomever got in their way. One woman, despite how her armor looked, it was obvious she was a female, was blown back in a fiery smoke of orange and red, her helmet unlatching and flying from her body. Flipping mid-air, she repositioned herself, her bun unraveling releasing her black and blonde hair to fall freely. Once she landed, she popped her neck and sheathed her SMG's against her thighs and pressed a button on her scroll attached to her forearm.

Throwing up an arm, a beautiful bo-staff flew from the inferno of a warehouse and bashed against some unsuspecting White Fang and flew right into her open and waiting hands. Spinning the weapon around, she took a stance, left leg out and right leg bent. Her left hand was extended and the bo-staff rested against the nape of her neck. Her green eyes dared not make contact with the teenagers behind her.

"Doré, Clair!" Rosemary shouted, freezing the lost students where they stood. "Get into this fight – Jaune and Blake will handle themselves well enough. Ruby Rose – you and Nebula Violette have control of the teams present. Sun Wukong – you know what to do."

The students didn't know what was going on for a moment but the two Arcs mentioned stumbled forward, drawing their weapons. Doré's swords, Lumière and Foncé, light and dark, were slowly pulled from their sheaths channeling her aura within the blades and the Dust crystals embedded in the pommels. Beside her, Clair drew Joyeuse, her beautiful gold plated bastard sword. In the cross-guard, a small crimson Dust gem was embedded on either side of the guard, immediately siphoning her aura into the blade. The pair ran to either side of their armored sister, with more questions than answers.

"Everything will be explained; just be prepared to fight for the time being!" Rosemary commanded. Sensing hesitation in the two sisters, Rosemary turned to face them, her green eyes boring holes into their sapphire blues. "Trust me and trust our brother. We will explain _everything_ when this is done."

"Oh gods…" Roman's voice echoed over the gunfire. "There're _more_ of you Arcs?"

"Sister?" Clair asked with a shaky voice. "Who is that?"

"That is Roman Torchwick – mine and Jaune's mission." She frowned. "Do not kill him – knock him unconscious. We need him alive. Everyone else is a non-essential. Do with them as you please."

The three Arcs took off, kicking dust and debris in their wake. As they clashed with the gathered White Fang and Roman Torchwick and whomever else was still hanging around the derelict warehouse, the rest of the students watched with awe.

Sparks of white hot color danced in the air. Lumière glowed with a pale white aura while Foncé wallowed in a black aura. Lumière struck hard, nearly breaking blades and armor, while Foncé slowed enemies down and weakened their defenses with every strike. Joyeuse was lightweight, despite being a bastard sword with a blade length over a meter long. They way Clair swung her weapon, it couldn't have weighed more than a feather. Her control over her craft was masterful, the way she moved her feet, professional. What's more, the power behind the blade was unmistakable, actually shattering swords and assault rifles with each powerful strike.

Around them, infantry and police began to follow up on the Arc sisters, guns blazing and overshields ticking away. Ruby snapped from her awe and was immediately thrown into the reality of combat. There were no heroic deeds or exemplary stories to tell about this. Decorating the docks and concrete ground – the bodies of the dead and wounded laid. In large groups, there were bruised Faunus of all faces and types and were of both men and women. They were tied up, handcuffed or zip-tied to be transported to the nearest high-security prison no doubt. Her eyes ran between the trails of blood and spent bullet casings – the empty rifle magazines and the empty eyes of dead men.

Her hands shook against the length of Crescent Rose, watching the Arc sisters fight ferociously. The skill the second years and the professional huntress had, sent shivers up and down her spine. She could see them flipping, jumping, weaving and ducking beneath attacks and even around attacks. They were hit a few times but they shrugged off the strikes like rain. Ruby had never seen such power and concentration before with her own two eyes, leaving such incredible strength of battle to her mind's eye. The only time she'd seen incredible power like this was when she was a young girl and her Uncle Qrow had jumped in to protect her and her sister.

That was only once. Ruby felt her breath fall short, seeing the sparks and the men flying about. She'd defeated the Grimm in the Emerald Forest and protected students in Forever Fall; she'd defeated a Nevermore and defeated several goons as they tried to rob a Dust shop. But this, fighting murderers and terrorists wasn't exactly on the shopping list. The way their enemy moved, they intended to kill. Her age and status meant nothing to them – to them, she was a target. And that didn't sit too well within her stomach and racing heart.

Time suddenly slowed as the bullet casings danced against concrete. The sounds drowned out around her as gunfire became mute against her beating heart. Frozen in her own terror, men fell around her, bullets in their arms and chests, bleeding profusely. The cry of screaming missiles and wounded troops were nothing but muffles in the distance. She couldn't believe where she was – what she was doing. Her sister was firing off pot shots with Ember Celica while Weiss pulled the trigger on Myrtenaster, building ice barricades for the infantry to hide behind. But here she was, terrified as reality began to set in.

Ren, Nebula, Nora and Pyrrha were firing upon a line of White Fang gathered against one of the other warehouses along the docks. Bullets riddled the battlefield and bounced off Pyrrha's shield like stones against brick walls. Penny had somehow joined the fight, using blades she'd managed to procure from somewhere. The explosions were seen born in slow motion, sending debris and fire in every direction. Everything around her; it was as if her world was spinning wildly with no end in sight. But before it could get worse, everything froze for her. As if someone pressed pause, every man and woman around her had stopped.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed, shimmering brightly in the shattered moon's light. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared before anyone can notice. Her eyes were wide, but quickly narrowed as reality came back screaming. Sounds and roars rushed into her ears. From the waves of the bay, to the bodies falling in agony against the concrete. Bullet casings danced and rung, tripping over each other into piles and messes against the blood-soaked ground. The shaking of her hand had stopped, fingers clenching tightly around the length of Crescent Rose.

"Yang, Weiss!" She shouted, voice steady. Her mind continued spinning, but it was no longer in pain or confusion – rather, insatiable clarity and perception. Her voice sent ripples down everyone's spine, actually causing them to stop what they were doing, just make sure it was actually her. "Continue setting up the line of fire. The infantry and officers behind us need a proper position to suppress the White Fang. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Nebula! You four will have to flank around the White Fang on either side! Ren with Nebula, Pyrrha with Nora! Penny! You're with me, we need to keep the White Fang occupied while the Arc sisters try to apprehend Roman Torchwick!"

As if the day couldn't get any stranger, Weiss and Yang actually lowered their weapons completely, staring at Ruby with wide eyes. The remainders of team JNPR did as well – completely surprised at her tone of voice. She was stern, well thought and well composed in articulation. She referred to each of them by name and made sure they knew she was talking to them. It was a voice she'd _never_ used before. Her presence on the battlefield was upped, tenfold, almost as if she were an entirely different person. Without another word from her mouth, she swung Crescent Rose about and jammed the scythe head into the concrete locking it into place.

"Soldier, what's your name?" She called as she took shots at White Fang operatives taking cover.

"Erm, Simmons, sir – erm – ma'am!" Simmons' voice cracked again, completely caught off guard by the adorable girl's sudden tone of command.

Ruby was silent for a moment, firing off a few more shots. "Simmons, what is going on here? We need to know!"

"Uh-Uhm…" He fidgeted for a bit before taking a deep breath. "The King is making a move to defend his property, the Dust we bought from the SDC, from the White Fang. Roman Torchwick, an associate of the White Fang is the key to his ultimate goal – the person Lieutenant Rosemary Arc is dealing with at the moment. But something happened and the White Fang's major player, Adam Taurus arrived!"

"Go on." Ruby egged him, taking a few more accurate blasts.

"The White Fang are invading with a two-pronged attack with separate waves." Simmons continued. "The first phase was an air phase, we beat them back and managed to force them to retreat, but their second phase, the amphibious assault will be beginning soon, if our reports are correct."

"Alright…" She frowned. Shifting her weapon around, a pair of White Fang who decided to charge at her were met with her incredible skill and blinding speed. Just like the first man, the two operatives were sent flying back, landing in the bay with two large blasts of water in their wakes. Turning to face the remainders of her team, she took a deep breath – silver eyes beginning to glow again. "Yang, change of plans. Pyrrha, you too. We need Jaune and Blake with us if we're going to be defeating an _invasion force_. Yang, Pyrrha, go and help them out – I know Sun already went. Five huntsmen in training working together can't be too difficult, right?"

Yang was about to protest, but Pyrrha's gloved hand rested on the fiery blonde's confused shoulders and shook her head. The spartan nodded her head at Ruby, despite the girl not facing her. The pair sped off through the docks, sword, shield and gauntlets ready.

"Weiss, continue with the plan I set. Move back and support if you must!" She said, her silver eyes beginning to shimmer with a powerful intensity. "Ren, Nora, Nebula – open fire on the enemy with everything you've got. Make sure your explosives don't hit the Dust crates or it's over for us!"

A small thought popped in her head. _Team RNNR (Runner). Hehe, what a nice name._

Nebula slid against the concrete, bringing her crossbow out, taking quick shots at the Fang positions, all the while dodging bullets and incoming missiles. Behind her, infantry positions were lit in flames as police and SWAT members were sent flying into the air; bodies glowing in electricity and others dead before they hit the ground. Beside her, Ren arrived, knee propped against the fallen piece of metal, and Stormflower blasting away. Above the two of them, Nora had Magnhild in grenade launcher configuration, surprising many of the men gathered behind them.

She happily pulled the trigger, raining explosives upon the positions and warehouses, destroying rooftops and hidden gunboats. Some explosives landed in the water, blowing up and creating massive fountains of super-heated water. As the huntsmen cheered and called their shots, the infantry behind them felt confidence boom within their hearts and minds. If kids could fight like this, so should they.

Immediately, the forces pushed onward, sliding and hiding peacefully behind Weiss's ice constructs. Popping their heads out and rifles, they took aimed and precise shots, taking their targets down with ease. Some tossed grenades, others took to concentrating fire. The bullets may not have struck anyone down, but they suppressed the enemy, giving them enough time to reposition and gather in force. Everything was going swell for the time being. White Fang captured in Weiss's ice were thawed and immediately put under arrest and those who continued to fight were put down with extreme prejudice or were arrested upon surrendering.

Weiss stared at Ruby, hand shaking as she barely managed to tighten her grip on Myrtenaster. A slight blush formed on her cheeks. _She's scary when she's angry..._

* * *

Jaune ducked, bending back as Adam swung with his perfect Iaido form. The near invisible strikes nearly scarred him and even nearly removed some of his hair from his head. He jumped back, creating space once again to allow Blake entry to strike. She moved in, swinging Gambol Shroud about, closing the distance with each strike, leaving behind a shadow clone, forcing the Faunus back with each consecutive hit. Every time he struck, she'd left behind a shadow clone, angering him further.

He was fast, but to face two huntsmen at a time was suicide. Especially if it they were as skilled as the two before him. Jaune's armor did nothing to hinder his movements – in fact, Adam swore it made him more agile and flexible than what he would be without it. His shield was a curse from the gods created as the bane of his semblance and existence. It absorbed everything, much like his blade and channeled it into him, only making him stronger. His sword acted like a conduit, channeling his semblance – which by the way, was incredibly vague to the Faunus, who'd done little to no research on the _King of Vale_.

He made things explode; he had polarity; he distorts time and reality; he makes his eyes turn crimson and his hair catches on fire, making him move faster, stronger and hit faster and even stronger – but of all the abilities the boy possessed, what made him burn with an intense rage – Jaune had Blake's semblance too. But instead of shadow clones that disappeared in a black warp; his disappeared in a white warp, the inverse of her own. And on top of that, when his sword, armor and shield glow white, he was impervious to strikes and his weapon cuts even through Moonslice enhanced fire arcs.

Everything about him rubbed the Faunus wrong. The way he moved, the way he read his movements like an open book and worst of all, the way he and Blake moved like a cohesive unit. It was almost reminiscent of when he and Blake would go on missions together and face hordes of Grimm, Atlesian robots and other forces that transpired against them. How she found him, Adam didn't want to know. Staring at the two as they stood close to catch their breaths, his longsword was pointed towards him, shield raised to cover his face. Beside him, almost uncomfortably close for Adam's taste, Blake stood as well, Gambol Shroud poised to strike out.

"You love him." Adam said, more as a general statement than a question.

Blake bent her knees, channeling her aura. "More than I ever loved you, Adam."

"Blake…" Jaune narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know what you're doing but…I don't think making him angrier is going to make things better."

"Watch yourself, human." Adam sneered darkly. "You have no right to speak."

"Actually, as my boyfriend, he has every right to speak." Blake quickly added. "Why are you here, Adam? Why would you join in something so…as you would say…menial? Why not let Roman Torchwick do this on his own?"

"Because I heard that _human_ would be here too." Adam straightened, finger on Blush's trigger with hands wrapped around Wilt's hilt. "The _King of Vale_ is a blight, a threat. To find that you, my darling, have joined him…this is betrayal of the highest order…"

He prepared himself, adopting a stance. The battle behind them had started to calm down with the fires slowly being put out. His eyes trailed out towards the dreadnaught anchored in the bay and could see the transport ships already moving in. There were almost twenty different ships filled with twenty men each. The invasion had begun and he was going to get this Dust, no matter what. Turning his eyes back to the Faunus who broke his heart and the human who claimed hers, he clenched his sword, taking up proper stances, preparing to strike and parry.

Jaune Arc was a skilled swordsman, almost too skilled for his age. The blond read every move he made and prepared marvelously. Adam had no answer for this turn of events but he was no longer going to underestimate the boy. He knew Blake like the back of his hand, memorizing her movements and attack style, remembering every detail in high definition. She was grace, he was strength. Where she lacked, he picked up the pace and vice-versa. The two accented each other in ways that sent aggravation throughout his bloodstream and nerves, slowly causing veins to bulge in his neck.

Her words echoed in his mind. She already loved him. She already claimed him. _A **human**_ no less. It sickened him, it disgusted him and of course – it only served to drive him more over the edge of fury. His accents glowed crimson as did his hair. Pacing around the pair of students, he watched their feet. The feet gave away their plans when their eyes and arms held the bluff. But he was also careful to not lose sight of Blake; she was a slippery cat and knew her way around his defenses, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Jaune may have the skill to read opponents, but he was more worried about Blake. The pair worked so well together, they didn't even have to say much to each other during battle, knowing already what the other was going to do.

If she was given enough time to think and give signs and signals to Jaune, Adam knew the human would find a way to defeat him. That was something he wasn't going to risk. His men looked up to him, depended on him and he wasn't about to abandon them through death.

Not tonight!

He rushed forward, drawing his arm back.

But before he could close the distance a powerful crack ripped through the air. Jaune and Blake steadied themselves but like slow motion, a bullet whizzed through the air, smashing through Adam's aura and punched through his back and out his chest, shattering his assault before he could even truly begin. Blood sprayed from his exit wound, spraying Blake's shocked face and across Jaune's helmet. Time no longer distorted, returned to normal. Adam dropped his trusted weapons, a silent agonized expression spread across his face as he collapsed to the concrete.

Blake had tensed beside Jaune, and slowly started to back away. He looked to her, seeing her discomfort and vivid terror. From the corner of his eye, he released a powerful sigh of relief. The images of Pyrrha, Yang and Sun came running up from between shipping crates and above them. The three students came to skidding halts, Sun especially, raising his arms to stop the two women behind him. His eyes were wide like plates, similar to Blakes. The three humans among them though, could not see what terrorized them so much.

Whipping his head around, Jaune felt his stomach drop. Adam was face down on the concrete, mask removed. Blood was dripping from his mouth, pooling around him and the wound from his chest. The Faunus was coughing, groaning and trying to push himself off the ground, but he was losing too much blood. With every move he made, his thin black eyes would shut with rage before collapsing. Jaune didn't who took the shot, but now, with light bending and writhing, the Arc finally saw what terrified his Faunus so badly.

A ferocious blood-red portal had opened behind Adam and from it, three adults stepped into the scene. One was a lanky man with an assault rifle slung over his shoulder, the other was a hunchback with a thick breastplate that was sculpted for his giant hunch. His hair had fallen to cover his face from view. But the one that really caught their attention, especially Jaune's, was a woman with wild crimson hair and thick, brown antlers protruding from her head. Her skin was a pale white with purple markings spiraling, inching, spreading across her face.

In one hand, she held a steaming pistol, in the other, she wore a pale ivory glove that went up to her elbow. Upon it, strange blood-red glyphs were embroidered onto the fabric. If it was even fabric. With a nod of her head, her hunchbacked companion charged forward, lifting Adam Taurus's wounded body and slung him over his spine. The five students were silent, the only sound aside from the battle behind them, the rippling waves of magic and energy emanating from the portal. The hunchback with a grunt, tossed the wounded Faunus into the portal.

The woman with antlers snapped her gloved fingers and the portal screamed shut, sending high-pitched sounds into the teenager's ears. Jaune, wearing a helmet wasn't too affected by the sound, but his friends around him were definitely hurt by it – especially the Faunus among them. Blake and Sun fell to their knees, holding their ears. Pyrrha and Yang, struggled to stay on their feet, barely able to stay conscious from how that abhorrent screech sounded.

Jaune had never seen these people before – or whatever they were. He stared at their features, finding the markings similar to that of Salem. The pale skin, the black sclera and the bleeding irides. They were definitely Salem's lackeys but they were new. They were vicious and clearly had a different plan in mind for the night. Jaune backed away slightly, overshields charging up. Blake had forced herself to stand, activating her overshield as well. The remaining three students struggled to stay standing but managed enough.

"Who the hell are you three?" Jaune clenched his teeth, swinging Crocea Mors and bringing his shield up.

The woman with antlers laughed softly, almost menacingly. "Who we are does not matter. Just know…her Grace, the one true goddess, does not take kindly to what you're doing."

"Her Grace?" Pyrrha asked, raising her shield.

"Salem." Blake glared.

Yang looked to her partner. "Who?"

"Are either of you going to explain anything right now?" Sun bellowed to the knight and ninja.

"Nope." The pair responded.

Jaune didn't face the trio but simply steadied himself. "We don't have time to explain _yet_. I promise you that we will explain everything when the battle is over. Just trust me, okay."

Pyrrha and Yang immediately dropped into fighting stances. Sun was more reluctant, drawing out Ruyi and Jingu Bang. "If Doré is trustworthy, I'd say you are too. I'll just say this now at least."

Before they could make a move, a heavy heat unlike any other fell upon the teenagers. Even in the cool night, water was beginning to steam from the, rising as swirling wisps. Sweat fell down Sun's brow as he looked at the Deer Faunus, sneering with pearly white teeth and blackened gums. Bringing her gloved arm to her mouth for a moment, she bit down, pulling her arm free from the glove and shoved it into her belt, letting it sling over like a tail. Lowering her now empty hand, she drew another revolver, glowing with aura and lightning Dust powder. The woman popped her neck and bent her knees slightly, cocking the hammers back. The lanky man beside her drew his weapon and the hunchback shifted his arms, causing blades and claws to spring from his black gauntlets.

After the show, Jaune tightened his grip, gulping slightly. "What is it?"

"These freak-shows scare the shit out of me."

* * *

 **Now team RRGE arrives, leaving sour tastes in our  
intrepid heroes' mouths. And Adam was fucked up  
Shows how powerful the Yurei are :D  
Now, I wasn't going to make Jaune's journey in fucking up Salem easy**

 **And Ruby activates her Silver Eyes unknowingly and the rest of their friends have  
gathered ready to fight alongside them - and to get much needed explanations  
hopefully, they'll be willing to listen after seeing all of this fucked up shit lmfao**

 **Anyway! Please, Review, Follow, Favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	17. Animus Vox

**Hiya, so I have a new chapter for y'all**

 **a whole lot later than planned actually lol  
either way, I hope it's good!**

 **Something about this bugged me while writing  
But I just couldn't pinpoint where or what it was**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Animus Vox**

There were many times that Jaune could say he was afraid. But almost all the times were in the past, when he was a novice and a cheat in his beginning days of Beacon. Afraid of letting his friends know he actually lied to get into the, arguably, best Hunter Academy in Remnant; afraid of letting his family down, despite how accepting of his possible failure; afraid of pretty much everything. But ever since coming back, ever since seeing his friends die before his very eyes and the aspirations to fix Remnant came crashing down around him – almost nothing phased him.

He remembered facing the Nuckelavee Grimm for the first time in Kuroyuri, the terror he felt – how he was certain he would die. His thoughts of facing Tyrian for the first time – seeing how he beat Ruby around like a rag doll, and himself. The terror some of the Greater Grimm he'd faced in Solitas and the Wilds of Sanus lived up to their names, terrifying him until he could feel no terror. He'd practically seen it all in the future past; terrorists, murderers, rapists, slavers, demons, monsters – gods.

But these newcomers; these _people_ , took Adam Taurus down with a single bullet and threw him into a portal, similar to that of the portals used by Salem to get around Remnant. One bullet. It didn't just tear through his aura either – it ripped through Adam's body as if his aura was non-existent. They took him down with a single shot when his own bullets, Blake's bullets or anyone's bullets did absolutely nothing but fuel his semblance and make him angrier.

It was a unanimous decision, one that echoed with Sun's own words.

These beings scared the shit out of him.

Jaune stared at the woman in front of him. Her antlers were large – larger than any normal deer Faunus would have. It almost seemed to take the shape of a cult priestess's headdress. Her clothing consisted of a long, thick leather and cotton trench coat with tapered coattails. Around her waist, a utility belt of black leather held a small pouch and bandoliers, along with Dust vials to fill her revolvers. Beneath her trench coat, a thin undergarment was seen, almost like a deep V-neck shirt. Over her shoulders, pauldrons were strapped with thick leather straps holding it all together. Her skin was a deathly pale with those same markings that he'd seen Salem had.

But unlike Salem, Jaune could sense her aura, her soul. She looked like Grimm and even exuded a negativity similar. Her teeth were a pearly white but her gums were rotten. But while most of her appearance was that of a walking corpse rather than a woman – her eyes were what really caught his attention. Green as emeralds but drenched in a darkness. She was evil, without a doubt, but he just could not believe what he saw. She was a creation he'd never seen before, standing right in front of him.

Her companions were no better. But he could tell she was the stronger of the three present. The presence she had when she first arrived sent ripples of shock through his system. Her entrance was that of a queen who knew her worth. But even then, he felt sick to his stomach – just from this show alone, he could tell she was stronger than he was at the moment. That was a fact he couldn't deny. Looking to Blake for a statement on how to proceed, a remark, something. She was as silent as usual, but instead of introverted-ness or enjoyment of silence – Blake was mortified.

Yang reflected her partner's sentiment, actually faltering her stance and started to back away. She immediately froze when she saw Jaune's eyes staring at her own through his helmet visor. Finding the courage she needed; Yang steadied her stance and bent her knees slightly, preparing to stand with the Arc. She was still terrified, absolutely so, but his calming aura and steady bulwark of a presence eased her enough to want to continue fighting.

Pyrrha gazed upon Jaune's figure, enamored and honestly inspired by his strength. Swinging Milo against Akouo, switching it into the rifle configuration, she planted her feet. The red sash she wore waved in the wind, along with her flowing crimson cascade of hair. A terrible feeling rested in her chest, staring at the antlered woman across from them. Her skin was a deathly pale but her eyes are what sent shivers up and down Pyrrha's spine; they were the same colors as her own. If it weren't for her deathly appearance, the spartan would have thought she could be her Faunus sister. Hair as crimson, eyes as green; Pyrrha felt she was gazing upon a mirror image of herself.

Sun, his eyes danced between the fighters gathered. Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang were connected into their bo-staff configuration, slung over his shoulders. Unlike the huntsmen and huntresses bending their knees, preparing to strike, he stood upright, staff wielded confidently and tail swishing about behind him. The Faunus of the trio in front of them scared him, the lanky man with a strange rifle-sword made him uncomfortable but the hunchback fighter is the one who truly terrified him. The hunchback had such a debilitation, it was almost as if he were a ninety-degree angle. His arms hung down like vines and branches of overgrown trees. His hair had fallen, covering much of his face and blew in the winds like willow leaves. The image alone made him uneasy, but the fact had blades coming from his gauntlets simply made it more difficult to face.

But then, Blake, she stared at everyone present, still shaken up by Adam's blood on her face. She didn't know how to act – having never seen Adam get hurt before. She shook in her boots, feeling powerful winds blow from the bay, blowing against her cat ears that nestled at the top of her scalp. Dark locks of hair waved in the growing breath of nature. These _freaks_ came out of nowhere and stole her kill – something she wasn't going to take kindly. They destroyed his aura and punctured his body with a _single_ bullet. She didn't even know such technology even existed. Trailing her golden-amber eyes to the boy beside her, Jaune was doing his best to seem unfazed, but Blake knew it. The way he trembled in his armor and took his steps; it was painfully obvious he was terrified.

Jaune suddenly raised his shield, catching a few gasps of surprised. Blake looked at the Arc as he began to start pacing around the trio. She scowled and drew Gambol Shroud in its katana configuration and began to pace with Jaune. Soon, Pyrrha, Yang and Sun followed suit, creating alternating orbits around the trio. No words were shared as weapons were poised, ready to strike.

"So, you're the King of Vale?" The antlered woman spoke, a smile spreading across her face. "You're everything I hoped you'd be."

Jaune scowled, knowing she was just trying to rile him. "What do you want from me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" She said, doing what she can to hold her cackle.

"I like to be informed."

"Then you'd best have some paper nearby." She snarled. "I hear notes are helpful."

"Funny…" Jaune deadpanned, gripping his sword. "We won't hesitate to attack."

The woman smiled darkly, releasing the cackle she held. "By all means, don't! Show me what you can do, _King_!"

Jaune glared at her, his semblances gathering together. Suddenly, his left eye turned a sapphire-emerald while his right eye turned a sapphire-amber. Charging ahead, his armor and blade glowed a bright marvelous white. Jumping over the hunchback, he brought his weapon down, smashing the sword into the woman's daggers. Taking it as a command, the rest of his friends charged ahead, Blake and Yang taking the hunchback while Pyrrha and Sun attacked the rifle-sword man.

The Arc spun wildly, his shield catching every dagger strike and jab. Landing on his feet, the woman charged ahead, her antlers actually sharpened and carved into points at the ends. She crashed against his shield, blasting back a few feet, even leaving a few indentations upon the bulwark. Despite it, she wasn't dazed, in fact, it only seemed to make her smile with a maniacal tinge. Flipping her revolvers around, she channeled aura into the weapon and fired off a few shots.

The bullets moved at incredible speeds, hitting Jaune every time. Luckily for him, he'd left a shadow clone at the just the perfect moment. Just as the bullet was felt tapping against his aura shield, he'd back away, dodging just in the nick of time. Once his shadow clones were spent, the woman seemed to have used up her Dust vial's ammunition. Flicking the revolver cylinders open, empty, steaming Dust vials slipped out, shattering as they hit the concrete.

He burst forward taking her weakness as a sign. Swinging his blade around, he struck at the woman, bringing his blade against her skin. Much to his surprise though; she blocked the blade with her gauntlets, sparking at the contact. Jaune kicked forward, bashing his foot against her guard, but she simply brought her knee up to block his attacks. Drawing his sword back, he took the chance for another strike, in conjunction with his kicks and shield bashes. Nothing could connect. Not only was she incredibly fast, but her perception was incredible. Whatever Salem did to her; it worked wonders.

Looking over to his friends, Pyrrha ducked under the tall man's nodachi, surprise spread across her face. The man's weapon was completely unaffected by her polarity and it left her at a loss. She did her best to weave around the man while Sun took her place, unlatching Ruyi and Jingu Bang from each other. He swung the nunchaku with professional speed, bashing the weapon and pulling the triggers. Each strike knocked the man back a little and each consecutive shot did some damage to the man's clothing – but nothing to his body or aura. Even with speed such as his, the attacks were too slow.

Spying the battle between the girls of RWBY – they weren't faring any better. Every punch Yang made against his armor, her fist would either slide off or completely be deflected. The man always followed up with a pair of kicks and a quick strike aimed at their abdomen. Yang was absorbing the attacks and channeling her semblance, but Jaune knew the dangers of letting her use it for too long – she begins to lose herself and her sensibility. Beside her, Blake was sweating a storm, barely able to keep up the fight. Her moves were sluggish and her eyes were slowly beginning to shut, worrying him.

It wasn't surprising at least. He and Blake have been fighting for the last few hours – battling the White Fang and battling the strongest of their faction – even Adam Taurus himself. They fought for a long time. Every muscle was used, every bit of their aura was siphoned for their semblances and in the end, Blake was finally starting to feel the fatigue of doing something like this for so long. While he himself could last and insanely ridiculous long time (her words; not his), she didn't have the aura to _keep it up_. It was only a matter of time now before she just completely collapses on herself.

Channeling one of his semblances, a green orb of energy sparked around him with green lightning bolts sparking from his body. The sphere grew and absorbed bullets and Dust shots from the woman's revolvers. The attacks bounced off of him and his new shield. Building his aura into his body and arms, his legs and body began to glow once more, adding to his confidence and strength. The woman in front of him was unfazed and almost seemed excited that he'd unleash his power.

"This is the end for you."

* * *

Cardin collapsed to the floor, sweat pouring down his face. He leaned his head against the wall behind him with steam growing off of his chest and gouged breastplate. Behind him, the concrete and steel wall had dented, forming a massive spider-webbing crack. One would wonder what had happened but it was quite evident. Steam glowed off of his armor and even rose from between the cracks. He groaned in pain as his aura slowly began to heal his wounds. Twenty feet in front of him, his mace laid lazily, missing a few spikes. While his original mace was destroyed in the Forever Fall, he thankfully had a spare sitting in his locker in the armory.

His vision began to blur as pain took hold of him and blood found its way to crawl from his open mouth. He took slow, heaving breaths, phantom pains from his dance with death a few weeks back had surfaced. His arms were numb and lacked the vambraces that were supposed to protect him. He clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes with anger growing in his body. His friends and team were away, in their dorm studying or probably asleep. It was a late night after all. Worse yet, Jaune and Blake were still missing.

His indigo eyes glared at the training drones staring at him with empty eyes that glowed orange. Leaning back once again, he sighed a simple command and the machines shut down, backing away from the teenager. As they powered down, he released the breath he didn't know he was holding, letting relief ripple through his body. For a moment, the thought of getting up and taking a much-needed shower flittered through his mind but given the rapidly increasing pain, it didn't seem like a good idea at the moment.

Eyes trailed to the ceiling, eyeing the shattered moon above, peering between window panes. It was then, his thoughts landed on his friends. His team was making progress in team attacks and sync in combat. Their grades were rising at a steady rate and every professor they had was impressed for once. Training with Jaune and Pyrrha had amazing fruit to bear, with he himself growing in leaps and bounds. Despite his wounds that would open up – despite the healing Jaune had done – Cardin only went forward.

Sadly, Pyrrha was so worried for their friends, despite never putting off a day, she told him that training would be put on hold until further notice. She had to look for Jaune and Blake. RWBY, CNDR, JNPR and even NDGO of all the teams, had joined in the city-wide search. Cardin sighed, pushing his head into the giant dent his body created. He groaned in pain as his muscles turned tender from the pressure. He hissed when he tried to wiggle his shoulders from the wall. Blake ran because of something and Jaune followed. They were gone for three days – the entire weekend.

Clenching his fists as feeling slowly began to return – he cursed at himself. Indigo eyes locking with the mace sitting silently. His friends could be in danger, especially with the White Fang running about! He wanted to get up, he wanted to move but his legs were number than the arms that hung against his sides like noodles. His anger grew within his chest as he tried to force himself to move. Even with all the determination in the world; there was no way he was set to move any time soon. The difficulty he'd set the drones to might have been exaggerated levels of Jaune and Pyrrha.

A foolish move to healthy students – it was downright suicidal for someone still healing like Cardin. The risk of him opening the stitches and cuts were too high if he were to fight the sparing bots. Yet, he did. He beat down a few of them – fifteen exactly – but he was quickly swarmed without much preparation. He was slow, he was bulky and he especially felt something wrong. The drones bashed him with extreme prejudice and carved into his armor with their fists designed to simulate Grimm claws and swings. The power behind each hit seeped away at his aura, eating away at the invisible force-field.

He cried out, clenching his teeth as he moved to stretch. If he hadn't felt real pain, he probably would have roared out. Nevertheless, Nurse Peridot would scream his ears off if she ever learned of this incident. He was certain at least one of his wounds had opened. The sweat trickling down his skin and face made it difficult to tell. With a powerful sigh, he stared at the ceiling, alone and exhausted.

"Cardin?" An accented voice echoed in the seemingly empty training room. "Are you here?"

"V-Velvet!" He whimpered in the wall. "What are you doing here?"

Footsteps echoed in the room as the Faunus dashed across the floor. She came to a skidding halt, her bunny ears bouncing as she came to a stop. "C-Cardin?!"

"I-I'm fine, bun." He smirked, blood trickling from the corner of his lips. "Just a mistake made with…"

"Shut up." She glared. Reaching to her small pouch at the base of her spine, she whipped out her scroll and began to text away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You could have opened your wounds and bled to death!"

Cardin watched her, his mouth open to speak, but the words were stuck in his throat. She went on her accented tirade, slowly ascending from scary and demanding to cute and actually adorable. Her rabbit ears and cute _angry_ face didn't help. His indigo eyes watched her as she put her scroll away and continued ranting to the Winchester. Her lips moved rapidly as her words left her mouth; even her foot began to tap against the floor as her frustration grew.

"Velvet…"

She didn't hear him over her anger. Once more, he called her name, trying to get her attention. "Velvet."

"Gods, woman!" Cardin shouted with a laugh. "Listen…I'm fine. My aura is already fixing me up, no need to get all worked up, bun. Didn't know you cared so much."

Suddenly, from the far side of the training room, a series of students appeared running over to them. Cardin's eyes focused and found none other than the rest of team CFVY and CRDL. The six students were in their pajamas and nightwear. They gasped together and charged ahead, their feet and sandals clapping against the wooden training floor.

"Yatsu, Sky." Velvet called them. "You have the strength to pull Cardin from the wall."

With a simple nod, the two teens walked past the rabbit Faunus and wrapped their hands around his shoulders. A quick countdown and a few grunts later, they yanked the boy from the wall, heaving as they did so. Cardin collapsed to the ground, using the two teens as supports while his legs slowly regained sensation.

"Idiot." Velvet hit his chest with a soft punch.

The Winchester gave her a crooked smile. "I've got to get better somehow, y'know."

Now, they eight students were eating in the cafeteria for late-night dinner. They talked about training and progression through the leaderboards of the first years. Coco told them of her latest shopping spree, much to their dismay, and Yatsuhashi even offered to help CRDL with their training should they need a helping hand. Unsurprisingly, some students came into the cafeteria with books and scrolls, most likely preparing to crunch in studying before their tests came.

Cardin leaned into the table, laying his head against his arms. Ignoring the pain in his chest, the boy stared at his friends. Dove had a deep scar carved into his face from his jaw to his hairline on the opposite side. Sky no longer slicked his hair back and let it fall naturally and Russel looked pretty much the same – the god-awful color almost glowing neon in the night. Coco pushed her glasses up, crossing her arms over her chest, listening to a story coming from Russel. Yatsuhashi was silent, but interested. Fox, the blind huntsman laughed and smiled with the boys of CRDL.

But then his eyes landed on Velvet. She giggled, covering her face with a hand. She smiled, her teeth so white, they almost brightened the entire room. Looking at her face, Cardin felt a blush form on his face, the heat and warmth taking over his body. A part of him wanted to look away but he couldn't bring himself to. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, waving in the air conditioning. Her rabbit ears tilted and bounced with each laugh and giggle shaking her body. Her chocolate brown eyes met his and almost sent explosions of excitement through Cardin's chest.

It was then that he did look away. He shut his indigo eyes, feeling a pain in his heart and a heat behind his eyes. Clenching his fists, he sighed softly to himself. Memories of his past and the things he'd done to Faunus and people who supported them burning in his heart. Finally opening his eyes, Velvet was staring at him with a worried expression, eying his form longer than most would consider decent. When he met her gaze, she broke this time, turning her attention to their friends.

"Hey guys!" A voice came from behind the students.

At another table, a large group of students, Beacon and Shade, were gathered around one another with the bright light of a scroll illuminating the assembly. Cardin raised a brow and immediately rose to his feet, sensing something wrong. Looking to his team, they nodded their heads and rose with him, following at his heels. Velvet and Coco got up as well, following after Cardin. When they arrived to the massive group, their eyes widened at the sight.

A news report was seen on the scroll. Fighting was exploding through the docks of Vale. Gunfire, corpses and surprisingly, teams RWBY, JNPR, Clair and Doré and even Nebula from NDGO. The large group of students were fighting against White Fang operatives and were leading troops and police officers in the conflict. The news report went on, explaining how it was a weapon's deal gone wrong and the White Fang ended up involved.

"Cardin…" Sky looked to his leader.

"Get your weapons and armor." He ordered without another breath.

* * *

Ruby collapsed against the concrete, sighing in relief. The White Fang were surrendering, throwing their weapons to the ground. Roman Torchwick had done the same with his companion following suit. She gasped, trying to catch her breath as the power she'd awakened began to die out. Ren had collapsed to a knee, catching his own breath, dropping Stormflower beside his knees. Nebula put a hand on his shoulder and Nora had done the same, while reaching over to put a caring hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Silver eyes met turquoise and the two shared a victorious smile. Pride glowed between the four students as officers and soldiers ran back and forth, arresting the White Fang who surrendered and piling the dead. Even though the area was still considered a warzone, paramedics and a fleet of ambulances had arrived. Men and women were whisked away. The wounded Faunus of the White Fang were handcuffed to their stretchers as they too were whisked away to an ICU in one of the many hospitals in Vale.

Gunfire had died down and the stress they were feeling had disappeared as well. Torchwick was pushed forward by both the Cyan armored woman who'd removed her helmet to reveal piercing green eyes and crimson hair, similar to Pyrrha's and Rosemary, the eldest Arc sister, had both Clair and Doré in powerful arm headlocks with a beaming smile spread across her face. Rosemary was raving about what was to come, the incredible story thus far to tell and didn't seem to mind the embarrassed looks her dear sisters had. Lumière and Foncé were both sheathed, dangling and dancing against Doré's hips and Joyeuse was sheathed, bouncing against Clair's back. Much to their discomfort, Rosemary didn't let up and simply held the girls tighter.

Ruby smiled wistfully at the interaction, reminded of Yang and her beaming personality that was only rivalled by her incredible strength. The girls were released as troops marched and ran about the docks with portable gun turrets and utility workers, probably engineers of this army, moved fire hoses and road blocks. Fires were slowly put out and gun placements were set up, aiming at the sea. Others, the police especially, were bagging, tagging and confiscating every weapon the White Fang used for investigation. Anyone who supplied the White Fang will be blacklisted and will be hunted down with extreme prejudice.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" A voice as sharp as blades entered her ears.

Ruby didn't even look back. "I'm doing fine, Weiss…I'm just trying to catch my breath."

"That's good." Her voice took a caring tone. "You scared me a little back there…"

"I scared me too." She said, a slight solemnity taking over. "I don't know what happened, Weiss. One second I'm having a nervous breakdown, the next, everything around me became clear. Now I've never needed glasses but now I'm sure I'll never need them. Ever. I guess the milk I've been drinking really did help me grow up."

The response was so innocent, so…Ruby, that Weiss couldn't help but start giggling. Ruby finally looked to her white-haired partner with a heated, yet playful, glare. The girl didn't say a thing though, taking in the sound of her friend giggling for once. Nora giggled as well, holding a hand to her face and slapping her knee. Ren and Nebula shared a look before shrugging and smiling with the rest of them. It was silent on the docks, aside from the blaring sirens of police LAV's (Light Armored Vehicle) and the rushing waves against the coast.

"I wonder where the others are…?" Ruby downcasted. "They've been gone a while."

Rosemary knelt beside the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Jaune and Blake are exceptional fighters, some of the best I've ever seen. They're fine…they're probably held up with dealing with Adam Taurus."

If Ruby was exhausted, she immediately sobered up. Her silver eyes were twinkling with awe and admiration hearing Rosemary's words. When the two locked eyes, her exhaustion disappeared immediately. Ruby shot to her feet, dragging Crescent Rose with her and ecstatically clasped Rosemary's hand, shaking it with glee.

"You're Rosemary Arc!" She bellowed. "I've heard so much about you from Jaune! He said you killed a Goliath Grimm with your fists once! How is that possible?!"

Weiss quickly wrapped her hands around the girl's mouth and forced her to heel. Ruby collapsed onto the concrete with a dust covered crash, toppling over Weiss in the process. Nora burst into laughter, falling over, using Ren as a crutch. The boy simply shook his head, the smile never once faltering. Ruby and Weiss suddenly degraded into a long bout of words and fancier words from Weiss before the two finally ran out of breath. A series of paramedics soon swarmed the group of students with blankets and cups of ice cold water for them.

Ruby smiled and took the fabric, letting it slide over her shoulders, wrapping around her like a protective shield. The others nodded their heads in acceptance, sighing in the warmth provided. Soon enough, Doré and Clair joined them, leaning against one of the overturned shipping crates for support. They shared their experience during the fight, trying to end the silence, sharing what their semblances are and what their weapons can do when channeling their semblances or aura. It was a calming scene, conversation and a well-deserved breather.

Nora went on to describe her side of a story, whilst Nebula and Ren corrected her and each other. The others laughed appropriately and listened intently. As the story continued, a loud rumbling shook them from the tale. All eyes and heads trailed to the sky to see a series of Bullheads floating in, spotlights blaring at the groups. It was then that Ruby fully realized the destruction they'd caused and the attention that came with it.

Behind the police and army barricade, there were cameras, flashlights and people with microphones, recorders and notepads. Her eyes were wide with fright, imagining what her father must be thinking if he saw the news report. The Rose gazed to the large crowd gathered of both news reports and cameramen, but also, civilians that were driven out of their apartments because of the White Fang incursion. She could only imagine how angry they must have felt. There were shouts and yells coming from the mob of people wanting to know what was happening, then there were others who were just there to be there.

She could see some teenagers and some of the couples they'd passed by fighting through the crowd to get a better look at the destruction. It was like looking at a car crash – it was terrible but one just couldn't look away. Ruby hid in her blanket, feeling embarrassment and a searing blush grow on her face. But Weiss and Rosemary rested caring hands on her shoulders, immediately calming her down. She still hid her face into her blanket out of sheer convenience. Ren and Nora stared in awe of the people gathered, as did the rest of Jaune's soldiers.

Soldiers were cheered for and the police were thanked for fighting off the White Fang. An entire armored convoy of busses and LAV's arrived to transport the sixty-something White Fang who surrendered and allowed themselves to be arrested. Police and soldiers pushed them along, their handcuffs and chains dangling and singing as they shuffled along. Reporters could be heard, yelling over the VTOL engines of the Bullheads roaring above. They spoke of a miraculous victory against the White Fang and other embellished details.

One of the Bullheads reared around, lowering once a large group of White Fang operatives were moved. It powered down to allow it to land. Once it was secured, the side doors hissed and swung up to reveal people Ruby wouldn't have expected to see. Her heart jumped into her throat and nearly jumped out of her mouth and plopped onto the concrete. Her silver eyes widened like plates, nearly popping from her head. Weiss beside her felt the same, shivering in terror of what was to come.

"P-Professor O-Ozpin?!" She nearly cried.

The bespectacled man sighed and smiled softly, cane clapping against the concrete. He was flanked by both Professors Goodwitch and Port. The three professors were battle ready and Goodwitch seemed far angrier than she usually did. Marching ahead, she came to a halt, her cold green eyes landed upon the boy and girls she'd come to care for deeply. Nora had a cheeky blush on her face, Ren couldn't meet her eyes. Weiss bit her lip, staring at the wet concrete and Ruby simply shrugged, smiling at the professor. While the four Beacon kids expected an earful that would probably rip them new eardrums, what they got surprised them.

She knelt to meet them face to face and gave them each a soft hug. She was trembling slightly, and pulled away, looking at the four students with a harsh, stern glare. "Where is the rest of your teams? When they get back to Beacon, they'll get it for sure."

Behind the professor, the rest of teams CNDR and NDGO had arrived, a burning chakram for Aruna that seemed large enough to swing around her body like a hula-hoop, while Nyanza wielded a double-headed axe with light green accents that seemed to grow in the night. The rest of the girls of NDGO had their weapons already drawn and glowing with aura and Dust. But they weren't the only ones who had come. Teams CFVY and CRDL had arrived as well, sweat on their foreheads and cheeks. Weiss's eyes widened as she gazed upon her idols and friends.

"Ruby!" Russel called, running up to the girl. "Are you okay?!"

Dove ran up to the group, his scar stretching across his face visible even at night. "Oum, what did you guys get yourselves into?"

Russel shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "And why is it always RWBY and JNPR?"

"I'm inclined to agree with Russel here." Coco pushed her shades up. "This isn't the first time we've come to help your teams out of a shitty situation."

Goodwitch turned her harsh gaze to the fashionista. "Language, Miss Adel."

"But where're Jaune and the rest of your teams?" Cardin asked with a worried look. "We saw them on the news report fighting that one guy with a red sword."

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but a powerful thud silenced the gathered students. Simmons looked up and was joined by his fellow red, Grif and the blue, Tucker. Carolina had jogged up to the group sighing in defeat. Beside them, the Malachite twins violently pushed Roman and Neo along with their wrists bound in handcuffs. Soldiers ran about securing positions with machineguns and turrets hanging over their shoulders, or resting against them.

As the weapons were placed, aiming into the waters of the bay, another thud was heard, silencing everything once again. Not many could place what that sound was. Not even Ruby. It was so loud, terrifying and honestly, worrying. It was so loud, so deep and worst of all, foreboding. It carried with it fear. Ruby could feel it permeate the battlefield. She tensed but quickly felt Rosemary's hand tighten on her shoulder like another caring older sister. Weiss helped the little red riding hood to her feet. Nebula slipped her blanket from her shoulders and pulled Ren to his feet.

Rosemary looked at the children and sighed to herself. It was almost like the old times, when she'd be in charge of five other children when her father and step-mother were busy working in the council-chambers. Except now, she was filled with a deep worry. Any of these kids could die; given what they've just witnessed in the last few hours – she was afraid. Not for herself – no, she was afraid for the children. But seeing the professors from Beacon and even the headmaster himself, helped ease her mind.

The thud appeared again, louder and closer than before. Cardin gave a shout and CRDL quickly spread out, facing the direction the thud was coming from. Coco gave a command as well, her combat tote turning into a minigun. Ruby held back, eyes now shimmering, catching Rosemary's attention and surprise. The little girl swung Crescent Rose around and jammed the head of the scythe into the concrete with the sniper barrel aimed towards the direction of the thud. Weiss held her usual stance, taking a spot next to Fox Alistair and next to Octavia Ember.

Ren held Stormflower out while Nebula and Nora flanked him on either side. At the rear next to Ruby, Velvet had taken position, hand resting on her own combat tote and Nebula with her crossbow had taken position on the opposite end. At the front of the formation of students, CRDL had taken positions with Yatsuhashi, Dew and Gwen in between them. Cardin's mace glowed orange as he channeled both his semblance and aura into the weapon. Beside him, Gwen, the throwing weapons mistress, flipped knives between her fingers in anticipation. Beside him, Russel gave him a worried look.

Team CNDR rushed to the front as well, Clair and Doré taking the spots beside Cardin, spreading the formation longer. Rosemary held in the rear, her SMG's being matched by Carolina's as the cyan armored woman took her place. Nyanza and Aruna both went to the far ends of the formation, weapons poised and ready to strike. Reds and Blues took up formations with different groups along the docks, giving more depth to their rank and file. Infantry taking a hint, followed suit as well; taking positions behind Weiss's ice constructs and moving to shield any of the civilians present from the threat emerging.

His worried look disappeared when another thud was heard, now sounding awfully familiar. A man rested his hand on the green-haired boy and continued walking past him. The students felt shivers shake their bodies as the man they revered as the wisest among huntsmen walked to face the incoming threat first. The thuds grew numerous as did the volume. It was so powerful, it even reverberated in their chests, echoing against their feet and upon their bones.

Then…they saw it.

In a blast of orange colors, reds and yellows, a beautiful, busty blonde-haired bombshell flew through the docks and landed in the clearing, kicking up dust and debris. When the smoke settled Cardin nearly dropped his mace finding her terrified expression to be one of the scariest things he's ever witnessed. She whipped around, shooting her fists forward in quick succession, firing off explosive shots from Ember Celica.

Quickly following after her, a fiery ball of energy came in with a blond-haired Faunus with a bo-staff. Pyrrha jumped forward, rolling against the concrete, all the while dodging Dust-shots and the same aura piercing bullets. The projectiles ricocheted off the concrete and bounced against the steel shipping crates, bouncing around until they embedded into the scenery around them. Pyrrha once more, shot ahead and found a proper firing position, resting Milo in its rifle configuration against the curve of Akouo. Taking off quick shots, she rolled back, dodging a concentrated aura blast that almost seemed like a rocket.

Sun had connected with his opponent, causing a few of the students present to cry out his name, shouting for him to retreat. He twirled his staff around, bashing the shotgun barrel ends against the sword of his opponent. The weapon sung but didn't waver, the arms were struck but there was no sugar. He could commit but no prize. Sun jumped back, back-flipping as he did, dodging several well timed, barely missed, strikes from the lanky corpse-man. Just as he was about to make another move to strike, a glyph appeared on the lanky man, freezing him in place.

The Faunus quickly took this as his chance to escape and hopped off the crate, watching as the lanky man was blasted off. Turning his attention to the group of huntsmen and huntresses, he saw Professor Goodwitch with her riding crop raised, glowing in her tight grip. Whipping her crop down, Sun dropped to the concrete below and disconnected his bo-staff, breaking it into shot-gun-nun chucks. Flipping the weapon about, he – like Yang and Pyrrha, took pot shots into the general direction of their opponents.

But just as those three made it back, a loud howling shout was heard. Coming from behind the stacked crates, Blake and Jaune could be seen making a mad dash from the behind the docks. On their tail, a hunchback with incredible speed chased after them, plowing through steel shipping crates and creating deep impact craters within the thick concrete of the docks. Blake jumped forward, with the help of her shadow clones and quickly motioned for Jaune to do the same.

Much to the surprise of everyone present to witness, Jaune created clones of himself and each one threw him further in an almost perfect form as Blake. Except hers disappeared in a black light while his disappeared in a white light. Just as the hunchback was about to snag him, Glynda Goodwitch once again, came to the rescue, using her glyphs and telekinesis, the hunchback was thrown to where it came from at incredible speeds. Weiss charged forward with Goodwitch and the two created a temporary barrier that shielded off the area to give those running a well-deserved breather.

Jaune took deep heaving breaths and reached up, tossing his helmet away. His blond hair clung to his face, dripping sweat and massive beads of perspiration. Beside him, Blake's cat ears twitched and bent, showing her slow recovery. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. A heavy feeling had landed upon the docks and every man and women present. The students nearly dropped their weapons with their jaws. He stared at everyone, meeting eyes with his sisters and his friends. What he didn't expect was a pair of arms to grab him.

In his surprise, lips pressed against his, shutting his voice in his throat.

It wasn't Blake.

He came to from the surprise to find Pyrrha had grabbed him and kissed him. Despite the red faces of his sisters and the slightly angry expression from Yang, the spartan didn't let up. After a while, she pulled back when she could hear shouting and explosions coming from the other side of the docks. The barrier it seems, blocked off any way they could jump over the barrier. Pyrrha's face was as red as her hair, her green eyes tilted down to the concrete below her. He wanted to kiss her again, but there was a battle – a life-or-death kind of battle just waiting to be concluded. Taking a deep breath, he turned from Pyrrha and locked his sapphire eyes with Blake's golden-amber – surprised to see she wasn't angry.

"Okay…t-that was unexpected…" Jaune started. "I-I…uhm…a-anyway, three new players have arrived – players I haven't even considered. Do not take them lightly. They are nothing like the White Fang we faced here tonight. In fact, I fear they could wipe the floor with all of us if we spread ourselves too thin and give them too much leg room."

"Jauney." Doré's voice came from the crowd of gathered students. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I will explain everything when the battle is over, sis." Jaune frowned. "I promise this to all of you. An explanation is in order if we survive this. In fact, I'll answer _any_ question you may have if we survive this night."

Without another word, Jaune strode to the front of the formations and stood next to Ozpin, surprising enough of the students. Before they could voice their confusion and perhaps, worry, they were given looks from Blake and Rosemary that quickly silenced their thoughts. Jaune drew Crocea Mors and gripped the blade tightly.

Suddenly, his eyes changed color – his right eye turning a mixture of red and blue while his left eye turned into a sweet sensation of green, amber and indigo. His sword suddenly began to glow a crimson color, channeling Cardin's explosion semblance into the sword. His shield glowed as well, gathering the semblance into a single point in his bulwark. Swinging his weapon about, he twirled it through the air and much to the surprise of everyone, the metal caught on fire, igniting into a beautiful multi-colored flame.

"How long did you know?" Jaune spoke without looking to Ozpin.

The man hummed to himself, staring at the breaking barrier. "Since you woke up in your dining area, embraced by your youngest sisters four months ago. It is rare to find another with a time semblance, so when I do…I could say I felt a disturbance in the force…of time that is. You've travelled a long way, Your Grace. From a scraggly boy with almost no talent with a sword to a master in almost any weapon you lift and use along with several semblances in your arsenal – mine included."

"What can I say, Professor – I got the luck of the draw…" Jaune nodded, lifting his shield. His hair caught fire and his armor began to glow once again. His blade was crimson while his shield glowed a pale white. "Not looking forward to this, but damn…I can't wait."

"Are you prepared, Mr. Arc?" Glynda asked with a caring tone.

"I am…" Jaune responded.

"Ready yourselves!"

* * *

 **Next chapter (Since my mind is running out of epic fights)  
The aftermath of the fight between JNPR, RWBY, CRDL, NDGO, CNDR, CFVY and Ozpin's group  
against team RRGE and the rest of the White Fang invasion and of course  
The EXPLANATIONS and Revelations for Jaune to give to his friends**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	18. Buscándote (Darkos)

**Howdy do!**

 **So, I'm posting this asap because a really bad Hurricane  
has hit Houston (The City I live in)  
So I'm not too certain how long I'll be having electricity :O**

 **Anyway: the song for this chapter is Buscandote by J Alvarez  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Buscándote (Darkos)**

"You've done well, King." The antlered woman smiled with a sickening look. "I am Reggie Teale, the de facto leader of Team RRGE. You have surpassed all of my expectations – better yet, you've even managed to attract the attention of the greats – Ozpin, Goodwitch and Peter Port. I must say, the planning to counter act us was well executed."

Jaune glared at her, his sword prepared to strike her down. Her teammates had fled on her command, leaving her at his mercy. "Did Salem send you?!"

"Do you really _need_ to ask that question?" She asked with a smirk. "Go ahead. Kill me, I've already succeeded in my mission. Her Grace already has a replacement if need be."

"Answer me, you _bitch_!" Jaune shoved his sword into her shoulder. She didn't shout or even seem fazed by his glowing blade. "Did. She. Send. You."

"Does _that_ answer your question?" She smiled once again. When he gave her a growl, she simply rolled her eyes and kept smiling. "You'd better hurry and kill me now. You should know, prisons and rooms do little to hold me back. I _will_ return if you don't kill me now."

"This confirms she has eyes watching me. Tell me, how?!" He twisted his sword, noticing the slight twinkle of pain in her eyes. "Who is watching us?!"

"Now that would require a confession." She shook her head, ignoring the actual burning pain radiating from the sword embedded into her shoulder. "Snitches get stitches. And I for one, never did like stitches."

Putting his foot against her face, he kicked down, drawing his bloodied sword from her torso, spraying black blood from the wound. Sheathing his blade, a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Jaune." Blake frowned. "We need her alive. We've already lost our chance with Roman, we can't lose another lead. Hand her over to Carolina – I'm certain she'd have a field day breaking that cocky attitude."

Sighing in defeat, he wiped the sweat on his brow and faced Blake. "The gunfire and explosions died down. How did the defense of the coast go?"

"Splendid." Another voice entered his ears. Pyrrha and the rest of their friends had arrived. A pair of soldiers ran past them with handcuffs and arm clamps. They lifted Reggie to her feet and quickly bound her arms together and pulled her along. "The White Fang retreated as soon as we started opening fire on the bay."

"Guys." He took a deep breath. "I am so sorry that all of you came to see the carnage here. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you – I just didn't know how. I didn't want to lose our friendship and…you know what. I don't have an excuse. I'll just tell you straight up that I'm sorry. I made all of you worry for almost seventy-two hours – that's on me, completely. If you want to kick my ass – so be it."

Cardin and Yang stepped forward but both froze at the burning glare from Weiss. Even as ice cold as she was, she carried a heat that could rival the sun. She shut her eyes when the two students backed away and sighed powerfully. "As wonderful as watching you _both_ get your asses beaten to kingdom come, an explanation would suffice."

Blake raised a brow at the girl. "Weiss…"

"Blake." She walked forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't care that you're a Faunus, nor do I care that you _were_ a part of the White Fang. Frankly, you've done nothing but good in my eyes – so I can't hate you or be mad at you. I just…hope that next time something like this happens, trust us, your friends and teammates, enough to tell us."

Jaune smiled but the smile dropped when Weiss turned her attention to him. "And _you_. Running off like that, running with Blake and _leading an army_ into combat?! Oum…what have you been doing, Jaune? I am beyond mad at you – in fact, I'm more angry at you than I am at Blake running away! Do _you_ have any idea how worried all of us have been because of you disappearing into Vale? You practically kidnapped Blake and took an airship into Vale – even after the docks were closed for the night! We had to find out from your sisters, who found out from Sun!"

Jaune turned his attention to the monkey Faunus who rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. "Y-Yeah, buddy. I was going for a quick jog and found Blake at the Cliff and then you took off after her. It was super sketch so I took a picture and showed Doré and Clair."

"Fair enough." Jaune sighed. "I will explain everything the next time we are all free and available to hear it. Believe me – it's a long, long, _long_ story. Blake heard every bit of it and honestly I still find it so hard to believe that she understood it all."

"It's not as complicated as he makes it out to be." She piped. Yang and Pyrrha looked at her and her close proximity to Jaune, almost glaring subconsciously.

"Your Grace." A calm voice entered the field of voices. "A word?"

The Arc took a deep breath and walked along. The students parted, their eyes landing on his armored figure. He jogged up to meet Headmaster Ozpin face to face. The man, of course, had a mug of coffee in hand and his trusty cane in the other. He and the other professors were instrumental in holding off RRGE and even managed to wound two of the three during the fight. Jaune could see something in Ozpin's eyes that echoed within his soul in a way that almost made him shiver.

"How can I help you, professor?" Jaune asked, walking beside him.

Medics rushed to wounded soldiers and Fang operatives and others came by cleaning and dragging the corpses from the battle. As dawn broke over the horizon, rays peering over the buildings to the east, the battlefield was illuminated. "I'd like to let you know…you've done well."

"I-I did?" Jaune's eyes popped from his head. "How is this doing well? All the dead, the destruction and we didn't even get Roman Torchwick."

"Well…" Ozpin smiled. "The Police have arrested almost ninety White Fang terrorists; you've protected thousands of Liens worth of Dust – which in turn could have saved millions of Lien in damages to property and life lost. On top of that, the companies that armed the White Fang will be put on the spot and the VPD now have enough evidence to indict those companies. Shall I continue?"

"What has the Council said of this?" Jaune all but hissed.

That is when the headmaster's smile fell. "They are believing the story that you and your teams just so happened to be in the area – for now. Your father is skeptical but is accepting of the tale. I wouldn't be too surprised if Atlas is called to bring in their army."

"Neither would I." Jaune sighed. "I'm surprised you're taking this well."

"I have eyes everywhere, Jaune." Ozpin gave him a knowing look. "I am more than just a headmaster or a professor; I am a huntsman and it is my solemn duty to protect Vale and know all the terrible or _righteous_ things happening within my kingdom. So, you should understand my stance on your army and underworld kingdom."

"What happens now?"

"I believe several of your friends and classmates deserve explanations." Ozpin nodded his head. "I think they'd celebrate – all of you deserve the week off from classes. Just don't go around blowing docks up again for a while."

With that, the man walked off with Goodwitch and Port following behind him. "What about the White Fang? Team RRGE? Salem?"

"You've earned your place in my circle." Ozpin stopped to face the boy. "Don't you worry, Jaune. We will continue our own separate investigations. For now…give your attention to your dear friends, they need reassurance after all."

Jaune sighed and nodded his head. Turning on his heels, his friends stood. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CNDR, CFVY, NDGO, CRDL and Sun Wukong; all teenagers that had just fought a real battle in a real war. Looking upon their young faces, sent shivers up and down his spine – especially Ruby and her once innocent eyes lacking the sparkle that made them special. He took a deep breath and walked up to them. Beside him, the Reds and Blues, the Malachite Twins, Rosemary and Carolina took positions.

"Damn it, Grif." Sarge could be heard scolding the man again. "I ran out of ammo, again!"

"We're not fighting anymore, Sarge." Grif sighed. "No point in using ammo at the moment."

"No?" Sarge responded with his usual gruff voice. "The war is just begun, son. There's never a moment where ammo isn't useful."

"Ignore him." Grif shook his head, looking upon the teenagers gathered in front of them.

"So…" Jaune started, nodding at the cat Faunus among them. Blake left the group of students and took her place beside him, her hand falling to grab his, fingers locking. "This is my army – the King's Fist. These are my Lieutenants. Rosemary, Carolina and Blake are my best Lieutenants, by skill and rank. The Malachite Twins and Roux come next followed by the Reds and Blues. I know you have several well-deserved questions, I think it'll be better if we talk in a more comfortable area."

Reaching down, he lifted his left arm and started pressing buttons on his scroll. Once he finished, there was a soft ring and he lowered his arm. A soft roar of repulsor-engines echoed into the former battlefield. Trash and debris was blown in every direction. A white and red Levy arrived, lowering against the ground. The side doors hissed and quickly swung open, revealing a large, spacious transport bay. With a nod, Jaune and the Lieutenants headed towards the air craft. They piled in, with enough leg room to still move. He nodded his head and immediately, Yang and Pyrrha burst forward, charging up to the aircraft.

A few looks of confusion rippled through the gathered students, but one by one, they too headed towards the air craft, piling into the transport bay. Surprisingly, it wasn't a tight fit, even with Yatsuhashi standing full height. His head didn't plow through any ropes or wiring and he didn't have to crouch or kneel. Once everyone was snug, the doors hissed once again and shut, vacuum sealing the transport bay. The vehicle lurched slightly, before ascending into the air as smooth as a Bullhead, if not smoother. Also, unlike the Bullheads, it wasn't screeching loud either – it was as quiet as can be.

"So…" Coco coughed. "This is a thing…"

Jaune nodded his head. "This is a LAHAT – a Low Altitude Heavy Assault Transport, developed by GreeneTek for me and the King's Fist. It'll be a thirty minute flight from here to the Headquarters. By the way guys; all of us have the week off from classes, so we've got plenty of time to answer any and _all_ questions you could possibly have."

"Okay…" Weiss spoke first. "What's up with all the _king_ stuff? Are you really a king?"

Jaune looked to Blake, unsure of how to answer. "Well, technically Prince, but I'm working on taking the title of King sometime in the near future."

Weiss nodded her head, eyes trailing to the flooring of the Levy. "A…a prince…?"

"Does this mean I get to wear a dress and be a princess?" Nora asked, raising her hand.

"Yes. Nora, yes." He smiled happily. "You can be a princess."

"Will I get a castle?!" She squealed.

"At least someone's taking this well." Weiss whispered to Ruby. The girl giggled with her teammate.

"Any other questions?" Jaune asked. "Doré, Clair? You two are awfully quiet about this."

"I thought the line of succession said the Winchesters would carry the torch of ruling Vale?" Cardin asked, her indigo eyes locking with Jaune's sapphire.

The boy nodded his head and leaned back. "Well that's true. But it's also true that the line of succession legally falls to the Arcs as well. But, if you haven't noticed, both Houses, Arc and Winchester, have lost prestige and voice in the council in recent years. It won't be long before our bloodline and claims have no weight against a Council that doesn't want to relinquish control."

Cardin didn't seem convinced but nodded his head anyway. His brows furrowed as thoughts swirled in his head. Jaune was an entirely different person and even knew about the line of successions. His eyes turned to the windows as his friends and comrades asked their own questions. In the distance, smoke could be seen still rising from the bay as corpses of White Fang floated to the surface of the waters and the wrecks of transport ships burning. The docks were slowly being repaired thanks to Goodwitch's telekinesis. Blocks and debris shot into the air and banded together, reforming as if nothing had happened before.

The news crews gathered at the docks were still filming and more LAHAT as they were called, were patrolling the airs around the battlegrounds. He leaned back once again, sighing to himself, feeling relief and terror washing over him. A soft hand rested on his shoulder. Turning his eyes over, Velvet was watching with worried eyes. She cracked a crooked smile and that alone sent electricity up and down his spine, causing him to smile back.

The questions bombarded Jaune and Blake like missiles and artillery fire. But they had quick tongues and quick minds; catching every question and answering as truthfully and as concise as possible. They were going to leave the heavy, long-winded answers for when they weren't in an airship and comfortable in couches and sofas. Blake was happy that no one judged or cared about her cat ears and happily soaked the attention she was given. But she couldn't ignore Pyrrha and Yang's rather _subtle_ glares. Weiss and Ruby were no different – they too were giving her subconscious glares.

The vehicle began to slow down noticeably, silencing their questions and voices. Jaune turned on his heels to see the hangar bay coming into view. Other Levies were seen, docking and releasing their transport and cargo. Men and women marched and ran about, with hoses, stretchers and extra pairs of hands. His Levy slowed just enough to be clamped by powerful magnets that held onto the vehicle. It shook, making those who weren't surefooted to fall and stumble over themselves. Just as sudden as the Levy came to a halt, the doors hissed loudly and sprang open, revealing several men and women dressed in combat fatigues of different colors.

"C'mon guys." Jaune called, waving his hand. He and his lieutenants jumped from the Levy and landed together as one.

"Okay." Yang smirked. "That was pretty damn cool."

"That's my brother." Doré smiled. "You guys heard the King, let's get moving."

CNDR jumped first, with JNPR and RWBY following close behind. CFVY, CRDL and NDGO followed them and Sun jumped off last, still in awe of everything around him. There were twenty-three of them, moving together like a small mob. All the while, they received more cheers and heartfelt applause. Many of these soldiers hadn't been in the fight themselves, but they saw the news reports and the battle-cams on many of their friends that did go. Twenty-three students that had no reason being there, fought tooth and nail with the White Fang and those new _freaks_ that took everything they had to give and shrugged it off.

Surprisingly enough; they were all teenagers and not a single one of them were hurt during the battle. Sure, there were close calls and a few injuries – despite being in a battlefield, they acted as if their lives weren't even in danger. Children faced death eye-to-eye and didn't shy away. They fought well, they fought hard and they won. Grown men and women in the King's Fist were beyond impressed.

Jaune stopped at an industrial elevator and motioned for his friends to gather in. "Yang, do you recognize this place?"

As the students got situated, the blonde in question shook her head. "This is used to be Junior's club."

"J-Junior?!" Yang's eyes widened. "The same one…?"

"Yup" Jaune smiled. "After you left, he and I had a talk, well continued our talk. He works for me as my general and left-hand man."

"Who's your right-hand man?" Yang asked.

Jaune laughed a little as the elevator lowered. "I don't have a right-hand man."

"How do you not have a right-hand man?" Ruby asked. "I thought every leader has one."

"Well, it's hard to have one when my right-hand man is a woman." Jaune laughed louder.

"Now who is your right-hand woman?" Doré asked. "Is it Rosemary? Carolina?"

"No." Blake stated. "It's actually me."

Pyrrha and Yang backed away, their eyes wide and eyebrows almost furrowing out of instinct. Ruby's eyes exploded wide with a beaming smile spreading across her face. Weiss blushed slightly, her eyes wide as well, but slowly narrowing. Blake though, simply giggled, her cat ears bending slightly. "Don't be like that."

"How long did you know about all of this?" Weiss turned to Blake. "This is all so…so…incredible."

"Almost two months, if not more." She nodded. "Remember that one weekend where Jaune first invited me to Poetry Weekend at Tukson's?"

"So, you were lying!" Yang drew an accusing finger.

"No!" Jaune cackled. "We never lied about Poetry Weekend."

"Oh yeah." Blake facepalmed, trying to hold in a giggle. "That's a real thing – I've actually found something Jaune isn't good at."

"But…" Weiss added, her hand lowering.

"We spend Friday nights training with the troops and Saturdays doing that _and_ Poetry Weekend that night." Blake smiled. "Sundays, we just hang out, watch a movie, eat dinner, drink tea – whatever fits our fancy – you guys are sometimes with us most Sundays."

"How did _you_ get involved, Blake?" Ruby spoke softly. All heads turned to the little girl in red. She was hiding her face in her cloak hood, eyes trailing to the floor beneath them. "It's just so…weird to me."

"It's a funny story actually." Blake placed a caring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Jaune and I just left Tukson's Book Trade and were about to head out for a place to eat. We turn a corner onto a street and next thing we know, we're being held at gunpoint. We're forced into the back of an SUV that has more guys waiting with rifles aimed at us. Lo and behold, the guys who kidnapped us worked for Jaune and were kinda stupid."

"Hey!" Grif and Tucker shouted over the crowd.

"At the time." Blake smirked. "Jaune ended up telling me _everything_ afterwards. When I say everything, I mean _everything_."

"Why are you saying it like that? It sounds…creepy." Yang whined.

"I'm just warning all of you."

* * *

"Alright, everyone." Jaune tossed Crocea Mors across his office room. The weapon magnetically attached to his weapon rack. "Make yourselves at home."

It was a massive room with all the fittings and furniture befitting a leader. There were several bookshelves stocked with hundreds, if not thousands of books, ranging from biographies to translations of the antient Art of War. Others were fantasy and non-fiction, adding to his growing collection. Some looked like additions made by Blake and her unique taste.

In the center of the room, a coffee table made of hardwood and glass, sat with a steaming kettle of tea and several cups. Around the table, three large sofas and couches that could seat eight on each. They were soft and lined with golden accents against the hem and arm rests. One by one, the students collapsed onto the chairs, lounging about and taking well earned sighs. Jaune, Blake and Rosemary though, walked to the front of the troupe, staring at the students gathered.

"How do you want to start this?" Rosemary asked.

"Tell the truth?"

"It sounds crazy hearing it the first time." Blake added.

"So, I ease into it?"

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow." Rosemary smirked. That smirk quickly fell and was replaced with disgust. "Ugh. I've been hanging around Tucker too much."

"That's disgusting, Rosemary." Jaune deadpanned. "And yeah…I think I should break it down to them slowly."

"Fair enough, but how will you get them each, individually to speak to you?" Blake asked.

"Erm…" Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "My aura is almost used up, I can't go willy-nilly and use my time semblance to speak to them individually."

"We have time on our side." Rosemary nodded. "Use one of the rooms, Weiss could use one of her glyphs to silence it from us."

"Silence?" Jaune asked.

"You're telling them everything, are you not?" Blake nodded, a soft blush forming on her face. "Imagine what Pyrrha will do when you say you are in love with her? Imagine what _Yang_ would do when she finds out the two of you were almost married."

"Y-You have a point." Jaune nodded. "I'll just hit everyone with the basic synopsis and you two fill the gaps, cool?"

"Better than nothing, I suppose." Rosemary shrugged. "Time to face the music."

"Now that everyone is calm, seated and probably eager…" Jaune took a deep breath. "I'll be short and quick."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow." Jaune said under his breath. Other than the mild disgust he felt for himself, he shook his head and continued.

"I am from the future."

…

…

…

…

"What?" Yang asked.

"Uh…" Cardin raised a brow, tilting his head slightly.

"Shut up." Doré glared at him. "If this is some kind of joke…"

"Yup." Weiss sighed. "It was too good to be true. There was no way someone like him could be normal."

"Hmm…" Ren narrowed his eyes, staring at Jaune.

"Pancakes!"

Jaune shook his head and sighed. "Have any of you wondered how I was able to copy semblances?"

There was a silence among RWBY and JNPR. Their silence gave Jaune his answer. "We just assumed it had something to do with aura transferring and other…stuff."

"You're not wrong." Jaune smiled. "It does have to do with aura transfers, but let me ask you this. When did Yang and I do an aura transfer?"

Yang's jaw dropped. "Uhm…"

"It has to be." Ren spoke, rising from his seat. "When I first met you on the airship! I sensed something."

Jaune turned to him and nodded. "Yup. I have your semblance too."

Ren walked up to him, his eyes narrowing. "Either we've done an aura transfer without mine or _Nora's_ knowledge…or you _are_ from the Future – that would explain how you have our abilities."

"But…" Doré exclaimed. "How did he come from the future?!"

All heads turned to his elder sister. "He woke up one day and started acting weird – he didn't drop from some portal or something. He woke up one day and started acting like _this_. The thousand-yard stare and the incredible fighting skills…though it would explain why he was suddenly so good. But it doesn't make sense!"

"You have a strange view of how time travel works." Jaune smirked at his sister.

"This isn't a joke, Jauney!" Doré glared. "Honestly, I don't understand what's happening and quite frankly, I'm a little scared right now. If you're from the future, did something happen? There are so many questions to ask, and let me serious here – none of them make any sense!"

"Doré." Rosemary's tone was soft. "Calm down. Jaune will take some of you into a separate room to explain in depth. Blake and I will explain everything else to the rest of you. Believe me, all of you will need to listen to what we say – this information is important and when we're done, you will all be given a choice."

"Pyrrha." Jaune spoke up. "C'mon…time to give you a history lesson."

* * *

Pyrrha sat in front of him, biting her lip with a worried look in her eyes. Her face was as red as her hair, thinking of what his future might have been. Taking calming breaths, her green eyes followed after the Arc prepared himself. He took a deep breath before sighing heavily, his warm breath hitting Pyrrha's clasped fingers, sending tingles up and down her arms and spine.

"So now, I know you like me." Jaune started. His eyes trailing to meet hers.

A searing blush formed on her face, backing away from him slightly. "I'm sorry for kissing you…"

"Don't. It was nice." Jaune smiled. But that smile seemed reminiscent, rather than amused. "I said I was from the future. You see everything around you? The army, the mission, the huntsmen and huntresses siding with me. It's all because of you. All of this started with _you_."

"M-Me?" Her jaw dropped.

"There are forces transpiring in the shadows that are plotting for dominance over us and the things we love." Jaune continued. "We were foolish and ignorant of the shadows. In the past, during the Vytal Festival, the enemy made their first act known. They attacked Beacon and destroyed many of our defenses within the first few hours of the invasion. Grimm of every species native to Sanus plowed through the Atlesian forces. White Fang invaded the school – stabbing Blake and cutting off Yang's arm. Worse yet – the woman I am after, Cinder Fall…she…kills Ozpin…and…"

"What…" Pyrrha stared at him, her jaw loose, waiting for him to continue.

"She killed you, Pyrrha." Jaune finished.

The spartan didn't know how to react. Her hands unclasped and her body now felt cold. Her eyes stared at Jaune, hoping for some form of fault, trying to find the lie. The pain in his eyes radiated almost similarly to the way they did when she first met him in the airship on the way to Beacon. They writhed and glimmered with tears in the corners of his eyes. She looked at him with worry and reached forward, her hands clasping his.

"S-She shot you with a glass arrow and when you were losing consciousness, she turned you to ash." Jaune struggled to say the right words. "When you died, I was lost, Pyrrha. In the past, as hard as it is to believe, I wasn't a good fighter – in fact, I think I was the worst among the First years. You, without question, offered to help me first. You gave every ounce of your ability to help me, to better me. To be honest, I'm surprised at how you never noticed the design at the bottom of my shield or the reason behind my red sash."

"I didn't want to make a connection." Pyrrha responded honestly, her head tilting to the floor. "I thought you might be a crazy closet fan…"

Jaune laughed heartily. "In the past, I had absolutely no idea who you were; what the hell a Mistral Tournament was or what aura was! Can you believe that? You stuck by me, patient as ever and cared for me when no one else here would. Sure, Ruby cared enough to give me a few leadership pep talks and Yang would give a few words of confidence here and there and Ren and Nora looking up to me – you alone went out of your way to help me on my feet."

"The design on my shield, in my timeline, was made from your weapon and shield melted down." Jaune frowned. "The red sash was to remember you. I even reforged my family heirloom, Crocea Mors to accommodate the metal from your former weapons. When you died – a part of me died with you. Just before running off to face Cinder Fall, you kissed me, almost like how you did at the docks. It told me that you loved me and that I'd lost my chance. I couldn't save you then – I sure as hell won't fail this time, Pyrrha."

She looked at him with tearful eyes. The bulbs of water threatening to fall. She clasped his hands tighter, leaning forward, pressing her forehead against his. "Jaune…how long have you been holding this in?"

"Since the moment I met you." He sighed. "Ren and Nora too. When you died, our family was short a member. They looked to me for leadership, guidance and family. Looking at them, it hurts more than anything in the world – hell, looking at all of you, hurts with each passing second. I failed all of you the first time because I was unprepared. Not this time, Pyrrha. _Not this time_. I made this army to find Cinder Fall and defeat her before she can even lay a finger on the CCT at Beacon – that way she loses her leverage over the Vytal Festival and loses her ability to mount an invasion."

"I don't know what to say…" She stared at her shaking hands.

"You don't have to say anything." Jaune smiled softly. "I just…I wanted you to know this without any of the other classmates of ours influencing anything."

"What happened with my family?" She asked him with worried eyes. "What happened after my death?"

"Your family held a small ceremony for you since there was nothing left of you. I gave your tiara to them for a memento. It was a silent gathering with Team RNJR and your immediate family present."

"Team RNJR?" Pyrrha asked with a small smile.

"Oh right." He laughed. "Ruby, Nora, myself and Ren. Team RNJR, unofficial name but fitting. We joined up in spring, the next year after the fall of Beacon. Ren and Nora had no home to go to so they stuck with me since I was their last family. We joined Ruby because she was going to Haven to fight Cinder Fall. You already know – I have a bone to pick with her for what she did to you and Ozpin and Beacon."

"We journeyed through Anima, meeting you family along the way." His smile dropped slightly. "We did odd jobs for various villages outlying in Anima's wilderness on our way to Haven. We fought Grimm, and one of Salem's goons along the way. We ended up running into Ren's home village and killed the Grimm that killed his parents. In the wake of the beast's death, it released so much smoke, a Mistrali air patrol saw us and picked us up, giving us a ride all the way to Mistral."

"We stayed there for a month, and then most of RWBY was reunited. Weiss had escaped her father's corrupt iron fist and Yang had arrived after overcoming her PTSD and trauma from losing an arm. But by the time we managed to gather our forces, reunite and catch up – the White Fang attacked Mistral and Haven. It was a long siege, a destructive siege and a bloody one. A lot of people died and surprisingly, the first team to answer my call to arms, was team CRDL."

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "About CRDL, what happened to them?"

"They were douchebags for most of my first year." Jaune laughed. "You know how Cardin was the hero in Forever Fall? In my timeline, _I_ was the hero. Cardin was a douche villain and his friends ditched him to an Ursa. Now, you may ask what happened. Okay. Yeah? Fine. Cardin brought rapier wasps to the area. Rapier wasps are addicted to sweets – i.e. the sap of Forever Fall."

"Why the hell did he have rapier wasps?" Pyrrha looked appalled.

"Because of me." Jaune laughed once more.

She looked even more appalled. "W-Why would you give him rapier wasps?!"

"I was blackmailed." His brow raised at her reaction. "Well…in my timeline, remember how I said I didn't even know what aura was or all that jazz? I forged transcripts to get into Beacon. I lied about test scores and the like and was let in despite the false information. You wanted to help me but I didn't want your help at the time. Turned out, Cardin's dorm was under the roof-access we like to get extra training on. He heard my little confession and decided to use it against me."

"So, you got rapier wasps for him to use against you?" Pyrrha's face paled.

"HAHA! No!" Jaune held his sides. "You and Blake embarrassed him in Dr. Oobleck's class, lighting him up about the Faunus and Faunus history. He blackmailed me into doing his detention papers and it went on for weeks. So, in an attempt to keep my status at Beacon I played along and got the rapier wasps."

"You got rapier wasps so he can use them against your own team?" Pyrrha's face was so pale she was almost transparent.

"That's when I turned against him." Jaune smiled. "I threw the jar of tree sap he handed me, right at him. Sure, I got my face beaten in, an Ursa arrived and the rest is history."

Pyrrha giggled into her hand, smiling at the boy in front of her. Jaune did the same, looking up, his blond hair falling across his face. Some strands land in front of his eyes while others simply parted around his eyes. Looking at the ceiling another laugh escaped his lips. "Talk about getting side-tracked. Anyway. CRDL were the first team to arrive in Haven, so you can imagine my surprise at their arrival. They were the meanest, the douche of douches but here they were, dressed for combat and actually standing up to a horde of White Fang armed to the teeth."

"We fought for four days, doing everything we can to defend Mistral and Haven." He rubbed his face. "Then on the fifth day from the south and north, Blake arrived with an army of Faunus at her back. Her father, mother and Sun were behind her, leading the forces of Menagerie against the White fang. Their presence turned the tide of battle almost immediately. We had a real defense against Salem and her forces and Cinder Fall."

"Now, I'll skim over a lot of details." Jaune sighed. "Yang and I ended up falling in love after I killed Adam Taurus."

"W-What?" Pyrrha's eyes were wide.

"During the Fall, he removed her arm." Jaune hissed, slightly. "He snuck into the city with his best killers and fighters. They were trying to kill me and Blake. Yang stepped in the way for round two but her PTSD resurfaced and she relapsed in the middle of the fight. I arrived just in time and absorbed his attack with my shield. We fought for a long while – he cut my face, I cut off his hand. In his rage and suffering, I swiped his head off, killing him. Yang thanked me and we ended up falling in love and after four years since Beacon, we were engaged."

"What happened to you two?" Pyrrha asked, fully invested.

"She was killed."

The room felt cold and heavy all of a sudden. Pyrrha's eyes trailed to the floor beneath her. Her hands had frozen where they were, clenching Jaune's own hands. "You lost me…and you said you loved me. Then you lost Yang?"

All he could do was nod.

"Oum…I'm so sorry." She reached forward, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"What of the other teams that we've gathered here?" Pyrrha asked, her green eyes locking with Jaune's blue. "What happens to everyone else?"

"I'll tell that part when we're all together in the common room." Jaune smiled. "I'd rather not go over the details several times."

Pyrrha accepted that answer and leaned back, fighting the urge to kiss him again. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Blake walking in with a small smile on her face. Pyrrha nodded at her and turned to Jaune. "Now I have a question…what is going on between you and Blake?"

"He's my boyfriend." Blake said within a shake in her voice.

Pyrrha looked like she'd been stabbed with a spear. "Y-You two…"

Jaune nodded his head, a frown spreading across his face. Blake though, reached forward and wrapped her hands around Pyrrha's own. "I know how you feel; it is the worst kept secret of Beacon. I'm sorry, Pyrrha. I stole him from you and I know what I did. I won't apologize."

Pyrrha looked at Blake with a heated glare, fighting back the tears from falling. "Is this why you're here? To g-gloat?"

"No." Blake smiled. Leaning forward, Blake's lips brushed against Pyrrha's ear. "Jaune is going to be King. He'll need a Queen by his side…and like I told him; some Kings have Queens…"

Pyrrha's face turned a burning red, almost matching her fiery red hair. "W-What?! I-I…B-Blake! J-Jaune! T-That's so…I…"

Returning to her seat, Blake smirked at her handiwork. "Jaune is a great man. His love for you hasn't died. Nor has it died for Yang. He just made more room in his heart for me as well."

"Are you seriously saying that we're going to be in a harem?" Pyrrha glared, her cheeks still hot.

"A harem implies a hierarchy." Blake shook her head. "I've already agreed – in fact, I'm the one who came up with the idea. This idiot here was thinking of just letting you two know his feelings and distance himself."

"Why would you come up with an idea to have a harem?" Pyrrha looked at Blake with an incredulous expression. "I thought you were better than this, despite your choice of literature."

"Oh, I am a proper lady." Blake shook her head. "But Jaune was dead set on hurting himself. He wanted to bottle his emotions like he has been for the last few months since reuniting with his old team and friends. Tell me, Pyrrha. Can you at least sympathize with him? His entire future was based entirely on fighting the enemy that took everyone he loved from him. They claimed his family – all of them. They claimed his partner and first love - you. They killed _me_. They killed Yang. They killed his team."

"But…" Pyrrha looked to Jaune to see he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Agh. Jaune. I'm sorry for…"

Jaune smiled. "It's fine, Blake. Pyrrha. I do love you back; I have since before you kissed me during the Vytal Festival. I loved you so much, I loved you even when you were nothing more than dust in the wind. I loved you and when Yang and I were engaged, she understood it well enough. My heart has been yours since the moment you first unlocked my aura."

"I unlocked your aura before?" She gave him a look.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah…remember how I said I didn't know what aura was? Well…you were the one who brought it up and unlocked my aura the first time. In fact, you saved me when we were launched off Beacon Cliff into the Emerald Forest. You became a part of me since that day, Pyrrha. Even if you don't want any part of this thing that Blake came up with; I won't blame you. You deserve someone who will love you and _only_ you."

"It's a good idea." Blake huffed, her cat ears bending. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not my fault some people want to be prissy."

"Jaune…" Pyrrha leaned forward, her hands quickly wrapping around his hands. "I want to be with you…it would be grand to share."

"Not yet." Jaune raised a finger. "I'm not going to accept sudden confessions and instant dating. You and I are going on a real date, like Blake and I did many times in the last month. If we're to make this work, it'll have to be intimate, realistic and must not ride on the past. I want to make new memories with you, Pyrrha. I don't want to relive having to tell your parents how you died. I don't want to relive asking myself 'what if' like I did in the past. You, me, Blake. If you're down for this – it'll have to be done right."

She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I promise, nothing that happened in the past will happen again. I won't die. Not this time."

Breaking her gaze with her Arc, she looked up to Blake who watched with a beaming smile. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You came up with this idea. You must have come up with rules." Pyrrha gave her a sideways glance.

Blake nodded her head and slid off the armrest and sat upon Jaune's lap. Her smirk grew when Pyrrha's blush grew on her cheeks. She moved her hips slightly, seductively, causing Jaune to groan and moan against her round butt. One that Pyrrha may or may not have stolen glances at during Combat Class. Blake noticed this and crossed a leg over the other, her cat ears bending and curling.

"I'm glad you asked." Blake smiled, licking her lips slightly. "The rules are simple."

* * *

 **I always felt Pyrrha was a level headed, understanding person  
Use enough humor, she'd be willing to listen to anything you say  
so long as you don't make it creepy or needy sounding.**

 **As shown by Jaune, honor is something that she greatly adores  
Also, Darkos (BlakexJaunexPyrrha Polyamorous) is a great OT3  
So if you haven't noticed, the harem is more than just a harem  
It's a polyamorous relationship - that way there's no heirarchy  
or need for a 'bottom bitch'. The guy's gonna love them all equally  
To quote Jaune the Elemental Swordsman (Because that's one of my fav Jaune Harem fics)**

 **anyway, next chapter is Escápate Conmigo (Knight Slayer)**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **ja ne!**

 **gotthavekyuubi**


	19. Escápate Conmigo (Spartan Honey)

**Howdy do guys!**

 **So update on my life so far: Hurricane Harvey is a punk bitch  
lmfao, thankfully though, my power only died once and my streets flooded  
just twice so overall, we're just suffering from extreme rains at the moment  
can't leave my house for anything at all though, but I barely leave my house  
unless it's for work or whatever lol**

 **Anyway! The song for this chapter is** **Escápate Conmigo by Wisin feat. Ozuna**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Escápate Conmigo (Spartan Honey)**

"That's it?"

Blake raised a brow. "Uhm, yeah. Why?"

"The stipulations are suspiciously fair." Pyrrha responded. Jaune could be heard moaning and groaning as Blake continued to grind her round ass against his groin. "I thought that you'd snatch him away and have him almost all to yourself."

"Now, now, Pyrrha." Blake smirked. "I'm not going to hog the greatest man in the world from my friends. _Who am I_ to do such a thing to women who love him so much?"

"Don't you think this is weird?" Pyr looked down to her feet. "It's so…"

"New?" Blake finished. "That's how all new experiences feel, Pyrrha. Soon, you'll go on dates with him and if I play _my_ cards right, you and I might go and have a few dates of our own."

Pyrrha's face was once again as red as her flaming hair. She blushed fiercely, her green eyes shutting tight. "B-Blake~!"

"You know that would be great." She stuck her tongue out. "A polyamorous relationship is a real kind of thing, y'know."

"In one of your _books_ , it is." The spartan smirked. "Too bad, this life is real life. A _lot_ of people aren't going to like this at all."

"Well who gives a damn about what they think." The Faunus smiled. "No reason worrying about what people feel about your relationships. I say, if there's someone out there that'll make you happy, go and take them."

"Jaune." Pyrrha looked past Blake and saw his crimson face. "How do you feel about all of this?"

He was silent for a few moments. His sapphire eyes were locked in thought, staring at Blake's back and at Pyrrha's face. For once, the boy didn't really know an answer to a question. It was as simple as saying _hell yeah, I think this is awesome!_ or _fuck yes, I get to have more than one girl to love because it's too hard to make a decision!_

Weighing his options, he chose to answer truthfully. "I've been through a lot of shit. My past kind of defines who I am currently. I saw things I'd never wish on anyone – maybe save for Salem and her bitch Cinder. But I won't give some stupid spiel of _love works in mysterious ways_ garbage. I see you, my love for you reignites. I see Yang, my heart races at speeds I can't explain. I see Blake – the first relationship I've made in this new timeline and I feel as in love as I am with you and Yang."

"It sounds like I'm some ladies' man, player sack of garbage…but I swear I'm not." He nodded his head. "Like I said; you and Yang deserve someone who will love you and only _you_. Honestly, I don't see the hype about me. I'm a decent guy, decent looking, a pretty good fighter without tooting my own horn and I guess being a prince and future King isn't a bad trait…but I'm certain there're plenty of guys out there like me! I mean look at Ren!"

Pyrrha and Blake giggled, hiding their laughs behind their hands. "I'm certain Ren and Nora are already married."

He accepted that answer. "Fair enough. But Pyrrha…I feel…surprised about all of this. In the past, I never once thought of something like this. My heart belonged to two people in my entire life – you and Yang. I would have never once thought of something like _this_ to happen. It's just…a little…overwhelming?"

"That's good." Pyrrha looked relieved. "I'm glad that you aren't jumping around, cheering to have two girlfriends."

"Even if I wanted to, there's a cat on my lap." Jaune laughed. "A little difficult."

"Are you calling me heavy?!" Blake turned to face him, her brows furrowed.

"N-No…" He leaned into his seat, sinking into the cushions. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his body. Just like his own face a few minutes ago, her cheeks burned up crimson at the contact in front of their friend and her _girlfriend?_ Pyrrha watched with a small smile on her face, finding the entire interaction adorable.

The way Jaune handled her, his hands resting against her hips and on her abdomen, made her cheeks warm. Blake moaned when he placed a few kisses on her neck, drawing a gasp from the redhead in front of them. It was caressing and caring without being lustful or pushy. In fact, if Pyrrha was a betting woman, she was certain the more he did it, the more Blake wanted it.

Subconsciously, she licked her lips in anticipation. As their movements continued and the caressing hands held her with a loving touch, her thoughts stopped. "Jaune, Blake."

The two stopped immediately and faced her. Brows raised at her tone. "What's up, Pyrrha?"

"When did the two of you do an aura transfer?"

Jaune and Blake shared a look. "Uhm…we didn't."

"But I thought you said you get semblances through aura transfers." Pyrrha was surprised.

"Yeah…" Jaune chuckled, sighing into Blake's shoulder. "I, uh, have a theory about that."

"We think he gets semblances through sex too."

…

…

…

…

"You two already had sex?!" Pyrrha practically screeched, holding her hands against her face. "Y-You…you sneaky cat!"

"If you were in the position we were in, I'm absolutely certain _you_ wouldn't be able to control yourself either." Blake shot back with a victorious smirk.

Pyrrha gasped, gulping with cheeks burning. The thought of _him_ doing _that_ with her, made her heart speed at ridiculous levels. She clutched her hands together, green eyes landing at the table and upon the couple in front of her. Never had she thought _Blake_ the quiet intellectual would be _this_ open about sex. She herself, had been more of a traditionalist, raised under the spotlight with an image to uphold. To think she'd considered sharing the man she's been crushing on for over two months with that very same girl, made her mind and world spin.

But that begged the question. "Jaune…can you leave Blake and I alone for a little bit? I promise it won't be too long."

Blake nodded and rose off his lap, letting him reposition himself. He rose quickly, stretching slightly and walked over to glass doors of the room. Sliding them open, he shut them just as quick and rested calmly against the balcony railings. Once he was surely out of earshot, Pyrrha leaned in, her face as hot as fire and crimson red.

"So…"

"So…"

"You two…"

"Yup."

"How many times?"

"E-Excuse me?" Blake's brow raised with a surprised smirk. "Is our dear Invincible Girl a closet pervert?"

"N-NO!" She brought her hands to her face once again, trying to ease the burning fire on her cheeks. "I-I was just c-curious!"

"Well…" the Faunus adopted a thinking pose. "I lost count the first night."

Pyrrha was certain she was going to faint. "How was it?"

"The best three days of my life." She smiled, eyes burning with lust.

"T-Three days…" The Spartan's voice trailed. "H-How…"

"What was that?" Blake leaned in.

"How…" Pyrrha was struggling to put this into words. "Howbigishe?"

"Pyr…I can't answer questions if you don't ask them properly." Blake smirked, her lips pursed.

"How. Big. Is. He." Pyrrha said through gritted teeth and shut eyes. Her hands gripped at her sash, trying to hide her shaking breath.

"Hmmm…" Blake pondered. Pyrrha watched the blush slowly crawl across her face as her mind began to churn her answer. "You'll be surprised. He's –"

* * *

Jaune stared off into the distance, enamored by the megalopolis. The skyscrapers and the wonderful monuments erected could be seen in the bright morning sun. Tall towers peered into the air, actually getting in the way of airships and their flight paths. Further out, towards Vale's residential districts, Signal, the beginner's combat school for Valeans was seen, its lone tower rising to kiss the clouds. In the center of the city, its massive, crystal blue river flowed carefree, with ships and transports dropping supplies and trade goods.

At the end of the river, airships and Bullheads, as small as they may seem, were flying in and out of Beacon Cliff. The grand Hunter Academy stood, glimmering in the morning beauty, almost like a torch, using the rising sun in the east as its fire. Beacon tower glowed marvelously, the god rays peering past the peaks and points, illuminating the city below, the lights reflecting off the crystal waters. The morning traffic had already begun, with cars and trucks gathering at feeder lanes and the highways themselves. There were thousands of vehicles fighting, pushing and overtaking one another for spots.

Seagulls could be seen flying in spirals, dipping into the waters of the bay, no longer smoking like a warzone. Pedestrians below were walking in huge groups, all of every walk of life. Faunus and humans, refugee and citizen walked together, completely unknowing of the danger he'd saved them from the night before. Levies hovered around the Valean Projects, their repulsor engines blowing dust off low building rooftops as they passed by. Despite everything they'd done the night before – Ozpin was right; he had done good.

A small smile found its way to his face. "It's beautiful."

"I agree." A gruff voice appeared beside him. "I may be you, but this place…it never ceases to amaze me."

"What's your opinion of this hot mess?" Jaune asked the older version of himself.

The man's red cape and hood flowed in the winds that picked up. "Which hot mess? Salem or the fact you've managed to start a polyamorous harem?"

"I'd say both." Jaune and his older self laughed.

"Hmm." The older Jaune sighed to himself. "Salem has made her move too quickly. The fact this team RRGE managed to distract us from the real objective, they kidnapped both Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus. Both in our timeline were essential to the fall of both Beacon and Haven, respectively."

"What about that Reggie Teale and the rest of her gods-awful team? Didn't they seem a little…y'know…" Jaune shrugged. "Weird?"

"Weird is putting it lightly." Older Jaune frowned. "They had aura but they looked as dead as Salem."

"So, it wasn't _just_ me." Jaune took a deep breath and leaned back, hands and fingers wrapped tightly around the railing. "They had strong aura – the hunchback, more so, had massive aura reserves. The largest I've ever sensed."

"But size doesn't equate to skill." Older Jaune reminded. "His aura may be gigantic but if he doesn't know how to wield it properly, he's wasting a lot of untapped potential."

"I'm pretty fricken sure he knows how to wield it properly." Jaune chided. "He tossed me and my sisters around like play things. That armor deflected practically everything I had to throw at him. Think is aura infused?"

"Possibly." Older Jaune shrugged. "Or it's an ancient design."

"Ancient?" Jaune faced his older self with a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"It means what I said." He shook his head. "There were forging techniques lost to time and war. I thought you'd remember this – after all, you are me and I am you."

"R-Right." Jaune laughed to himself. "Ancient forging techniques that didn't even require aura. Dust infused or aura absorbent, even. The techniques to forge like that are being rediscovered again, albeit slowly."

"Exactly." Older Jaune smiled. "But knowing Salem…it probably won't be chalked down to forging techniques. She probably scoured the world during her many centuries of existence, searching for good material."

"A metal that's naturally aura repellant?" Jaune gave his older self a surprised look. "Does such a thing even exist?"

"Who knows."

"Welp…" Jaune sighed into the railings. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem…" The man laughed. "Well…onto the second hot mess. A harem. Really?"

"Hey!" Jaune turned to his older reflection. "Don't get prissy with me."

"Not even I had the balls to do something like this." Older Jaune raised a brow. "And remember, I was a pretty handsome guy – all the women wanted me."

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Jaune glared at himself. "My heart is still for them – Blake just happened to sneak her way in."

"It sounds like you're trying too hard to convince yourself." Older Jaune laughed.

"Well I am talking to myself." Jaune bit back.

"Then riddle me this." The older man smirked. "Do you love Pyrrha?"

"Yes." He responded indignantly.

"Do you love Yang?"

"Fuck yes."

"Do you love Blake?"

"Without a doubt."

"Would you be willing to lay your life on the line for any of them? Even if it meant giving up your goals and dreams of becoming King?" Older Jaune crossed his arms over his chest.

Jaune looked at his older past, frowning. His head trailed down. "Why are you asking this?"

"I don't mean to sound so harsh, but the more you love, the more weaknesses you present for your enemies." He spoke with words as heavy as a ton of iron. "Having a harem is something fools do. Convincing yourself that you can love many with the same amount as if they were one is a foolish endeavor that will only end in stressful death. Seriously – I could barely handle _just_ Yang."

"Well, I'm not you anymore." Jaune hissed. "I came back to the past to fix things – I am burdened by your mistakes, but I will not be held back by them. I am burdened to fix the mistakes, and fix them I will. I love Yang, Pyrrha and Blake with every inch of my soul and heart. I will not give up my titles and dreams and goals because I _will_ find a way to make it work. How's that for an answer?"

The older Jaune seemed convinced and nodded his head. "Good enough for me. Now get back into the room, Pyrrha and Blake, I fear are planning to pounce on you."

Jaune's face paled. "Any advice on how to proceed on that front?"

"Dude." Older Jaune laughed. "Yang is the only one I would even have a sliver of a chance helping you with – even though you already know what to say. Pyrrha and Blake are new. Just…don't give in when they're together or any of them are together – they'll eat you, us, alive. Until you find and kill Cinder Fall, I'd rather you still be alive."

"Fair enough." Jaune nodded his head. "Time to get this on."

* * *

Yang drank her Strawberry Sunrise in silence. The students gathered were talking amongst themselves and taking the information Rosemary had given them. Others sat in silence, like his sisters, Doré and Clair and like Ruby. Weiss, Coco, and pretty much everyone else was debating on what to do next, some light arguing here and there, but there was nothing that could devolve the group of friends and comrades to start fist fighting like idiots, much to Rosemary's relief and Carolina's nerves.

Yang herself, sat on Ruby's boat for once. Her mind was spinning and doing flips and twists trying to fathom just what exactly her favorite knight had been through and suffered just to get to this point. Her mind was having trouble trying to understand his reasons of hiding everything from his closest friends. As far as she could tell, Blake only found out because of necessity. It wasn't a part of the plan to bring her along so early, so having her know everything just made things easier in the long run for him. He did it to save his own skin.

 _Tch. Really, Yang?_

She hissed to herself, sipping at her light-alcoholic drink and frowned. Jaune wasn't the kind of guy to risk someone's life and future just to save his own skin. If anything, he'd risk _his own_ skin for someone else's future. He was just that kind of person, stupid, selfless and honorable to a fault. Blake just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Yang came to the final conclusion, aligning with Blake's own retelling of the story in the elevator. Her presence with Jaune that day was just an unlucky coincidence. He did it to save _her_ rather than himself the trouble.

Rather pleased with her new conclusion she took another sip of her drink. Her leg crossed over the other, watching the other students come to their own conclusions. Unlike her though; they voiced it happily and made sure everyone else heard it. Rosemary would jump in with the proper explanation; probably rehearsed until it became a broken record. Jaune would never hide anything from his own sister who was invited to the headquarters by her old friend, Carolina, who just so happened to know the truth. She must have gotten the textbook truth and details, easy and simplified with all the important facts and historical marks to make explanations run smoother.

A scowl found its way to Yang's face as she made a move to take another sip. Her Strawberry Sunrise was empty again. Pushing the glass away, it clinked against four other empty glasses that were once filled with that red and sweet drink. The umbrellas she preferred dangled against the rim of the glasses. The straws used and bitten like gum, the remains of ice and strawberry leaves had gathered at the bottom of each glass, showing Yang just how anxious she was. Through the glasses, Yang could see Ruby talking with Russel about something – both seemed as anxious as she did about the whole ordeal.

Across the room, Cardin was leaning against a wall, while Velvet sat at a chair looking out towards the City of Vale, trying their hardest to ignore the debates in the center of the room and watch the rising sun. The two stuck together for most of the night, fighting side by side, despite his training wounds that had just barely healed. A smirk formed on her face despite the swirling tides of emotion in her heart and mind. He changed for the better, so much so, it was a refreshing change. He watched over Velvet and Velvet watched over him. It was, daresay, romantic.

They whispered to one another, causing one or the other to giggle or chuckle. They were in their own little world, apart from the dark, bloody and honestly, messed up one everyone was finding different ways to cope with. While she was never one to be called _introspective_ , she had her moments where introspection was exactly what she needed. Silence was sometimes something she craved, to get even just one or two seconds to think. Right now, some silence would be a godsend. Their voices gathered together into one that had different pitches and tones all at once. It would only be a few minutes before she lost her mind.

"Hello, sir." A gruff voice sounded beside her.

Yang looked up, her lilac eyes meeting Junior's black. "Sup, Junior."

"You want another Strawberry Sunrise?" Junior asked. "You've had quite a bit."

"Yeah…" She coughed, looking at the group of glasses gathered beside her. "Some water would be nice. Oh, maybe even tea."

"Black? Oolong? Green? Herbal?" The man gave her a look.

Yang thought for a moment before coming to an answer. "Do you have Matcha Green tea?"

"Matcha Green tea coming right up." The man disappeared once again.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have made him so scared._ Yang smirked to herself. _But damn, being called sir and seeing the terror in their faces is so satisfying. Kinda makes me proud of all the strength training and semblance training I've done._ Her eyes trailed over to the door where Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune had disappeared to. _They've been in there for a long while. I wonder what they're doing, or worse yet, what they're talking about. If it's taking this long, I can only imagine what kind of incredible adventures he's gotten himself in with Pyrrha…_

That thought alone made her heart drop a little. Yang bit her lip, crossing her arms over her buxom chest and sighed. Her lilac eyes reflecting the slight sadness she held in her heart over the idea that someone else had his heart. She could only imagine the look on Pyrrha's face when he lets her down. Yang wasn't dumb; she saw how close Blake and Jaune were. There was no way they weren't dating now – now _that_ really hurt. Blake saw how she looked at Jaune, she knew _first-hand_ how she craved him and wanted him. But the thought that her own partner and daresay, best friend, would jump and claim him herself just because she knew the truth hurt more than anything.

She didn't want to believe that Blake would do this but the evidence was all there. Pyrrha's heart was definitely going to be shattered. Thankfully, Weiss used glyphs to silence and lock the door shut so that no one can interrupt or hear what happened within the room. Given the evidence, Yang was certain the spartan was crying in that room, probably on the verge of throwing up. If there was anyone that would get in her way of claiming the knight's heart – it was definitely Pyrrha.

She saw Jaune every day – shit, they slept in the same room. She was his partner and they did practically everything together. Study, train, watch movies – and that's just when they're by themselves. Jaune travels into Vale a lot with his team. That meant he was almost always with Pyrrha while Yang had to time herself right and get him when he was absolutely free and not hogged by Pyrrha or Blake for reading, training or studying.

Her fists clenched at the thoughts. Hissing to herself, she leaned into her seat cushion, eyes shut and frustration boiling in her stomach. She wanted to get up and march into the room and get it over with. She wanted to know her future and how she dies probably and lives alone. She wanted to know whether or not she'd get her dream of fighting Grimm or finding her mother. Yang wanted to know whether or not she'd be heartbroken by the one guy she knew she wanted. There were so many issues on her mind, and she didn't know which should be a priority to know first.

"Your Matcha Green Tea." Junior smiled and placed the tea cup and saucer beside her. "You look anxious, blondie."

"I liked it better when you called me sir." Yang smirked, taking a sip of the calming drink. "And yeah…I am. Any idea what they're talking about in there?"

"I have a good idea." Junior nodded his head, pulling up a seat. "Jaune, the King, has seen some shit in his past. He's done a lot of things and fallen in love only once during all that time. He's fought for the Four Kingdoms despite some of them actually denying him access to their territory. He's actually died for the people of Remnant."

"This is the same speech we got from Rosemary." Yang frowned. "Here I was thinking you'd say something no one else knew."

"It's because it's not my place to tell, Yang." Junior nodded his head.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, revealing a red-faced Pyrrha and Blake smiling victoriously. The room was silent with every student staring at them with wide eyes. To most, it would seem like Pyrrha was let down and she had just finished crying but Yang knew better. Those were sweat stains across her face and the tears were definitely from laughing. The way Pyrrha's cheeks blushed – it was from embarrassment and _something else_. The corners of her lips quirked as her green eyes met Blake's amber and broke away.

Yang tilted her head. _What the hell happened in there?_

"Yang." Blake called her. "C'mon. Jaune and I want to talk to you."

* * *

Yang collapsed into her seat to find a red-faced Jaune, trying to hide his face by his hair. Blake waltzed over and sat beside him with a leg crossed over the other. Her head tilted slightly, her cat ears bending slightly. The smile she had only grew when she saw her own blush growing behind her golden hair. Yang watched the cat lean into Jaune, whispering into his ear, making his face even more red. He nearly coughed at whatever it was that she whispered and actually bent his head lower.

Yang saw this and raised a brow. It seems her suspicions were true. "Tell me…are you two together-together?"

"Yang." Jaune looked up, sapphire eyes meeting her lilac.

"We are." Blake answered.

Yang took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. Slowly, she slapped her hands against the same arm rests Pyrrha had just recently leaned against and began to rise from her seat. She was biting her lip and shivering in her clothing.

"Yang, sit down." Blake said once again.

At that, her eyes split open, crimson as blood with tears at the corner of her eyes. "Why?!"

"Why what?" Blake asked with a glare.

"Why would you take him?! You knew how Pyrrha and I felt!" She roared. "Gods, Blake. I thought…I thought I could trust you by telling you –!"

Much to her surprise, she was shut silent. Yang's eyes were wide with surprise and honest terror. But after a while, she eased and relaxed. Hands loosened against her shoulders and arms, the grip no longer holding her as if trying to anchor her to the realm of reality. It was then that she realized lips had pressed against hers, not lust driven but passionate. She could feel it from just the contact and his tongue hadn't even drawn against her lips. In her mind, she was fainting and doing backflips at the same time. She didn't know what to do and simply let him continue.

Jaune on the other hand, couldn't believe what he'd just done. He was definitely gutsy this time around and sure had massive balls compared to himself of the past around this age. But this was beyond being ballsy and confident – this was _Yang Xiao-Long_ for gods' sake. Despite her confirming that she wanted him as bad as he thought she did, she was distressed and when people are distressed they do things that they normally wouldn't do – or rather, they'd do things they'd do that comes natural. In Yang's case, she punches shit. In Jaune's case, he'd be the one getting punched.

But those thoughts were broken when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her eyes closed and she'd begun to tilt her heard into the kiss. No tongues, just lips. A cough though, broke the pair away from one another. Their faces flushed and Jaune hobbled to his seat, taking in the image of Blake's knowing smile and Yang's crimson cheeks. No words were shared as the two blondes took their seats, opposite from one another.

"Jaune…" She was silenced when he brought up his hand.

"Yang." He was timid and took a deep breath. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that to you again…to kiss you, to hold you."

Yang's eyes widened when she saw the pain in his eyes. It was a reminiscent kind of pain. "What do you mean?"

He smiled to himself, but the smile dropped half-way. "Yang, do you know how I have your semblance?"

She gave him a shake of her head. "I'm deciding whether or not I want to know. Is it bad?"

"Yeah…" His answer was quiet, but she heard it well enough. He looked to see her eyes had already begun to water, staring at him. "I guess I should start from the beginning…"

"During the Vytal Festival, Beacon is invaded." Jaune spoke to the floor, his hair hanging to cover his face. "Cinder Fall, the woman I am after, the reason I created this army, leads a team to infiltrate the school and pretty much sabotages the Vytal Festival Tournaments. You were her first target. You destroyed your reputation on live international footage by attacking another opponent who'd surrendered. Now I know you're asking why you'd do such a thing, well his teammate had an illusion semblance that she used on you."

"Now when Cinder Fall began her invasion, she also cause Pyrrha to kill Penny during the tournament. I won't say how but it wasn't pretty." Jaune continued, taking Yang's wide eyes as confirmation. "That alone caused all the people watching to grow disgusted and that disgust drew hundreds of thousands if not millions of Grimm to Vale from the Emerald Forest and beyond. Along with the Grimm though, the White Fang under the leadership of Adam Taurus had joined in the invasion, releasing troops and Grimm into the school."

"Those sitting in the stands who could fight, fought back against the Grimm invading the city to protect civilians. Blake ran off to help people evacuate Beacon's grounds with Weiss and you went off to find her and help her. That's when everything went downhill."

"Downhill?" Yang's voice was shaky.

Jaune reached forward, his hand taking her right hand into his left, the fingers lining against each other and slowly interlocking. His eyes looked at her arm as if he were in a trance. "Adam Taurus, the red-headed bull Faunus, injured Blake and you charged at him without thinking. You left yourself open for his attack and he ended up removing your right arm at the elbow."

His last words slowly trailed off, his eyes firmly locked with her arm, fingers tightly locking with her own. "Beacon fell, Yang. It fell hard. Ozpin died…Pyrrha died. You'd lost an arm. Blake ran and Weiss was practically kidnapped by her father. Ruby was practically unscathed and left perfectly fine by all intents and purposes. Yang. You suffered for a long while, because of your wound."

Without thinking, his hand rose up, cupping her cheeks. Her eyes stared into his own, hoping to find the fault. But there wasn't one. Closing his own and taking a deep breath, he sighed. "Ruby decided she was going to go to Haven to find Cinder Fall, the woman who killed Pyrrha and Ozpin and by extent, responsible for your trauma. I couldn't let her go alone, and Ren and Nora had no family except for me, so we had our own bone to pick with Cinder. We became team RNJR."

"RNJR?" Yang asked with a small smile, sniffling slightly. "Cute."

"It wouldn't be cute if they listened and agreed with Nora and call it JNRR." Jaune smirked.

"But…JNRR isn't a color." Yang looked confused, but smiled anyway.

"Shush, Ren." Jaune chuckled. "Anyway…Cinder Fall's master, Salem is my real enemy. Salem is the one who commanded everything from the shadows thus far. Those freak-shows, team RRGE came from her. While they're clearly not in her inner circle, they are close enough to be sent by her."

"Salem?" Yang frowned.

"She's as pale skinned as the members of RRGE with the same dark markings. Except her eyes are blood red and her hair is as white as her skin. She holds power indescribable and she is a master manipulator. She played Ozpin and his circle. Worse yet, she played me and I fell for her tricks. Anyway…I'm getting sidetracked."

"RNJR went on some crazy adventures fighting in Sanus just to get to the coast to get to Anima." Jaune laughed a little. "We fought Nevermore, Beowolves and even Beringel that somehow got to Sanus. But that wasn't the end of our crazy adventure. We traveled across Anima doing odd-jobs for villages along the way and attended Pyrrha's funeral. We fought one of Salem's lieutenants and just barely beat him thanks to your uncle Qrow."

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang's eyes were wide.

"Yup." Jaune nodded. "He was injured and poisoned fighting alongside us but we were lucky to kill a Greater Grimm and were saved by Mistrali airships. Now I'm going to skim over a lot of details, and I mean _a lot_. Like almost four months' worth of information. Now, it was just past my birthday. I was eighteen, Ruby had also turned sixteen. Ren and Nora were nearing eighteen as well. We had journeyed around the school grounds and met a boy named Oscar who had Ozpin's soul attached to him. Over time, JNPR was slowly reforming with Oscar Pine taking Pyrrha's place as a substitution."

"Then, I still the remember that day, it's one of my favorite memories, I dream of it sometimes." Jaune added with a small blush. "You arrived on the back of Bumblebee with a new robotic arm, courtesy of Atlas, spray painted to match Ember Celica's color scheme. You were wearing a new outfit, while it covered more, it was sexier in my opinion."

Yang blushed at his words. "You were confident and wore your aviator shades like usual. You released the kick-step for your bike and stared at us like a deer to headlights. You jumped off your bike and charged for us, embracing Ruby, Nora and Ren into hugs."

"But what about you?" Yang asked.

"You slapped me and grabbed me and put a kiss on my cheek." Jaune responded sheepishly. "Blake…can you wait on the balcony for a bit? I want to talk to Yang about the personal things that happened in the past. Just like with Pyrrha. I'll let you know when we're done."

Blake nodded her head in understanding and walked along, her Bellabooty bouncing just enough to catch Yang's attention as it did with Pyrrha. Turning her head to face Jaune, he was already tearing up again, much like how she herself was just a few minutes prior. Now, instead of happiness and joy, with a bit of nostalgia and hints of pain – he was now completely made of pain. His eyes looked like they were on fire and the tears were massive beads, threatening to fall any second.

She didn't know what to do and reached forward, grabbing him close. She felt him shudder as she moved his head into her bosom. The tears were cold against her bared cleavage but she didn't mind it. He didn't make a move to kiss her chest, now did he move to grab them. He simply broke down and began to cry. He sniffled and started to pull away. The tears had left massive streaks across his pale face. Soon enough, Yang's own tears began to fall.

"I love you too, Yang." He whispered. "I don't know how strong your attraction is for me, but know that I love you too. I've loved you for so long, it hurts."

"What happened between us…?" Yang's voice was soft.

"We were in love." He smiled wistfully, sapphire eyes glimmering with more tears. "When Pyrrha died, I was lost. I had no one to train me, watch my ass if I fucked up. She was my first love and I was hers and I let her down. She died when I could have stopped her from charging up the CCT to face Cinder Fall. I could have done something, but I didn't. I was so weak and afraid, I suffered after she died. I tried to hide it but I could only bottle my emotions for so long."

"You arrived at Mistral a few months after RNJR did." Jaune sniffled. "You looked so beautiful; your golden blonde hair almost had an ethereal glow that day. It was as if you had died and came back an angel of death. As far as you knew, we had a rough ride to Mistral. Ruby wasn't able to send messages quickly since the CCT in Vale was down. Her letters were definitely not reaching you guys in Patch quick enough."

"You hugged Ren and Nora, giving them sympathies and small nods of support while you grabbed Ruby for a bear hug and chastised her for her recklessness travelling the world on her own with other non-professional huntsmen. Then you turned your attention to me. I looked significantly different from the last time you saw me. I no longer wore cheap looking space-boots and I looked more suited for battle. I'd also put on almost thirty pounds of muscle. So you did what any older sister would do. You ran up to me and slapped me."

"You yelled at me for being so stupid for letting Ruby go off to a different continent." Jaune chuckled with a shaking breath. Yang followed with a giggle, feeling tears fall from the corners of her eyes. "You yelled at Ruby for convincing me to do it. You slapped me again but before you could slap me again, you grabbed me close and kissed my cheek and thanked me for taking care of Ruby. With that, you hugged me as well and gave me your deepest sympathies, knowing what happened to Pyrrha…and how she felt about me."

"About a month later, Weiss arrived and team RWBY was almost reunited." Jaune rubbed the back of his head while the other hand subconsciously rubbed his left cheek. "Weiss yelled at Ruby like you did and then turned her attention to me, pretty much giving me the same treatment you gave me, even the kiss on the cheek. And she _tolerated_ me in my timeline."

"But of course, the celebrations and reunions couldn't last." Jaune frowned. "The White Fang attacked with Adam Taurus at the forefront of the assault, preparing to take Mistral and Haven in a similar manner he did with Vale and Beacon. What you saw at the docks last night was just a _taste_ of what they fielded during the siege of Mistral. They had cannons, bombs and aircraft. We were the first line of defense and the last. So I sent messages to every corner of the world, calling people I know to come to fight with us against the White Fang. CRDL was the first team to answer the call. Then little by little, when news spread over time, more teams flocked to Haven and Mistral to help in the defense against White Fang and hordes of Grimm."

"On the third day of the siege, Blake arrived, with an army of Faunus from Menagerie. Her father, mother and Sun were beside her, fighting to turn the tide of the battle. Turn the tide they did. The White Fang were defeated and they had to lift their siege for just a day before returning tenfold. And with that, team RWBY was reunited with what was left of JNPR helping where we could."

"On the fifth day of the siege, Adam Taurus and his best killers and fighters snuck into the city full intent on killing me and Blake." Jaune continued. "Little did he know, you would be with her this time around. You and Blake fought almost twenty well-trained, veteran terrorists that have killed children like the both of you ten times over. You both fought well but Adam had you two outnumbered. He was about to kill you until I stepped in."

"To give you some backstory, I was one of the shittiest fighters Beacon had ever had the honor of training." Jaune laughed heartily. "I was so bad, no combat school would accept me. Signal, Shadow, Sanctum? All of them denied me education because of my dismal coordination and skill. Despite my sisters having successfully been students of some of those schools. So, I snuck my way into Beacon with forged transcripts and relied almost entirely on Pyrrha to train me on the side of classes."

"Wow." Yang bellowed a laugh. "I guess you can say…Pyrrha was your _Beacon_ to success. You sure, _forged_ yourself a good future as a huntsman."

"Yang, I'm from the future." Jaune glared. "I know your deepest and darkest secrets."

The blonde paled. "And how would you know that?"

"Because you told me." Jaune simply smiled.

"W-Why would I ever tell you that?"

"Because we were almost married."

"We were almost…married?" Yang asked with her cheeks slowly igniting.

Jaune rolled his eyes, and sniffled for a moment before leaning forward. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead, bringing a burning blush to her cheeks. "Let me finish, will you?"

All she could do was nod. With a sigh, he continued. "So, the last time you saw me was the Fall of Beacon. I was weak and didn't know how to fight. I bet you can imagine your surprise at me being able to hold my own during a battle that lasted several days, leading soldiers and other teams in the defense of a city I knew almost nothing of. Now, I was a decent fighter by this point. I'd faced an ancient Greater Grimm; several hundreds of other Grimm and survived one siege before. But never have I faced a man like Adam Taurus aside from that one time with Salem's lieutenant – but I don't count that one. Your uncle fought him the longest."

"Anyway…" He took another deep breath. "He and I fought. I killed his _best killers and fighters_ and I ended up getting slashed across the face by his sword when I cut off his hand. Your PTSD relapsed during your fight with Adam, that's why he almost killed you. So, yeah. My face was carved up, he was missing a hand and screaming. The only thought going through my head at that time was me telling myself that I won't lose another friend; not after Pyrrha."

"So, I beheaded him." Jaune finished. "I cut off his head and the rest of his army went running with their figurative and literal tails between their legs. They disappeared for a few months before returning to pick and prod at our defenses. Meanwhile, you thanked me for saving your life by making out with me after the battle. It wasn't long before we started getting to know each other better and then started dating, despite the White Fang and the Grimm horde beating at the walls of Mistral."

"We fought side-by-side for almost three years after this point." Jaune kissed the back of her right hand. "We dated, kissed…fucked. And by the third year after Beacon Fell, I proposed to you, knowing that after Anima was destroyed, there was no guarantee of life. So, we were planning on tying the knot as quickly as possible."

"We slept together…a lot?" Yang, for once looked meek. "And Anima was destroyed?!"

"A lot of people died when the continent was sunk under the ocean." Jaune couldn't meet her eyes. "Blake saved my life and sacrificed herself to get me into a Bullhead when the oceans rushed in."

"W-Who…w-what could do such a thing?" Yang felt sick to her stomach.

"Salem." Jaune glared. "She used relics that held great and immense power to destroy the continent. Blake, her family and even Sun died when the oceans came. We ended up escaping to Solitas and took refuge in Atlas."

"A-Anyway…" He struggled to find a good starting point. "While in Atlas, you and I grew close. Closer than I've ever been with Pyrrha or any woman. To you, you told me that I was the greatest man in your life and that you loved me more than anything. But then, Salem happened…"

The girl gasped, holding back the tears that had formed again in her eyes. "No…"

"You were killed in a White Fang carpet bombing." Jaune whimpered. "I pushed rubble out of the way for almost twenty-four h-hours…you lost y-your l-lower half…I t-tried to heal y-you…but n-nothing would w-work. I…"

He stated crying once again. His teeth were barred this time, showing he was not only ripping with despair but he was angry. "You died in my arms Yang…the last words you said were _I love you_ and with that, you gave the last of your aura to me, unlocking my semblance."

Yang's tears were streaming now, seeing the man in front of her slowly breaking down. _She_ was the reason he had such an amazing semblance. _She_ was his happiness and his world in the past. _She_ was the one to comfort him at his lowest and in the end, he lost her too. It was so tragic, it almost sounded like a playwright's dream.

"Yang. In the list of all the semblances I've been given and received…yours was the first." Jaune smiled, with tears still falling. "You were the one who pushed me forward to become the person I am today. It was your semblance that saved me from certain death so many times, I can't even describe. You saved me on my last day in the future before waking up here. Yang when I first saw you in front of Junior's Club, back when it was one…you were as beautiful as the last time I saw you…you looked like a fiery goddess, hell bent on a mission…and I almost kissed you right then and there…It's been months since we've met and my love for you only grows and I've been bottling this all up for so long I don't think…"

Yang grabbed him, shoving her lips against his. It wasn't long before her tongue brushed against his lips. She was granted quick entrance and soon enough, their tongues were battling for dominance. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms slowly snaked around her waist holding her against his own while she pushed him to the couch. She didn't want to end the kiss, she sure as hell didn't want to leave him be but the incessant fake coughs were beginning to get on her nerves. Looking up with a glare, the furrowed brows and scowl were quickly replaced with surprised looks and a gaping mouth.

"Blake?" Pyrrha said with an attempt at a seductive tone. "I think Yang is getting ahead of herself."

The girl nodded her head, cat ears bending in agreement. "Yang…I think you need to have a chat with Pyrrha and I. Jaune, honey? Can you go to the balcony and wait while we catch our dear firecracker up to speed?"

"Yes, honey." Pyrrha smiled sweetly, receiving a nod from Jaune. "Thank you."

The boy wiped his face, trying to calm his raging hot face. "Don't…do anything insane okay?"

"Oh, we promise, love." Blake nodded without even looking at him. Once he disappeared, all eyes watching his butt, turned to face one another. "Yang."

"Blake. Pyrrha." The girl held a neutral expression, the tear stains fresh on her cheeks.

"We know how you feel." Pyrrha said. "It was almost as obvious as me."

"Then why are you here?" Yang asked with a short glare. "If you forgot, Jaune is dating Blake."

The two girls rose from their seat and sat on either side of Yang, each one taking a hand into their own. Pyrrha leaned in, resting her chin on Yang's shoulder while Blake did the same to the other side. Yang blushed feeling their breath beat against her bare neck. She didn't know how to react and just let them continue what they were doing.

"Yang." Blake whispered into her ear. "Jaune is a King. He'll need a Queen."

"Mm." Pyrrha moaned silently into Yang's other ear, sending heat through her nerves. "And some Kings…have Queens…"

"Do you get what we're saying?" Blake smirked.

For the first time in her life, Yang actually almost fainted.

* * *

 **So a guest reviewer asked several times if Roman was dead  
To answer your question; No. He isn't. There goes the fun**

 **Anyway: next chapter will end the Prelude to Destiny Arc  
and usher in the start of the King's Rise Arc of this marvelous story  
**

 **Also; Darkos is the OT3 for Pyrrha, Jaune and Blake  
Spartan Honeys is my play on words to make an OT4 with Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake and Yang  
XD**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	20. The Choices We Make

**So this chapter brings us to the end of the Prelude to Destiny Arc!**

 **Which is awesome because this is only the second _major_ story Arc planned  
so far of course.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Choices We Make**

"Polyamorous Relationship, eh?" Yang looked at her nails. "We share Jaune and _each other_?"

Pyrrha blushed and Blake simply nodded. "Yup. That way, there's no hierarchy and no chance for someone to ruin the relationship. Besides, if Jaune doesn't work out, _even though I highly doubt he won't_ , you could have one of us and vice versa. No need to make a scene and cause drama since we'll all technically be dating each other."

"You've thought this through haven't you, kitty-cat?" Yang crossed her arms over her chest. "Seems the smut you read actually does help."

"Anything else I should know?" Yang asked.

"Well…" Blake took a deep breath. "It's not official that we're a harem. Jaune and I just recently became an item. He himself said that he won't accept relationships based on things that happened in the past. He agreed to this, if you both acted as if everything was normal again and didn't rely on the knowledge of the future to dictate your relationship. He wanted to build something new, new relationships, new memories, new bonds. Absolutely nothing connecting us to the future he remembers."

Yang nodded in understanding. "That's actually fair. So, we go on dates, act normal pretty much?"

"The simplest it can be translated to." Blake smiled. "That's how he and I got together. We saw each other whenever we were free, we trained together and we ate out together. Soon enough…"

"You slept together." Yang finished with a smirk. "Now how did _that_ go, kitty-cat?"

Pyrrha let out a silent 'meep' while Blake repositioned herself. "We started off slow."

A hint of a blush grew on Yang's cheeks. "Go on…"

Blake tilted her head in thought. "His hands did this thing…almost made my body tingle from just touch alone…don't get me started on how rough he was for the first few hours…"

"Hours?" Yang's brow arched, the blush deepening.

"Yup. **_Hours_**." Blake smirked. "While in this timeline, he was a virgin before he and I did it, keep in mind, Yang. He was engaged to _you_."

"Saying I'm some sort of super-slut, Blake?" Yang's brow ticked.

"Of course not! What I am saying is that…you might have picked up some things along the many years the two of you were together. Besides with assets like _those monstrosities_ hanging from your chest…Jaune must have had a **_field day_**."

Now, Yang's face was as crimson as her eyes when she activates her semblance. "Oh lord. Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

"I think it's just you." Blake winked. "Anyway. We went on until dawn. Passed out for a few hours, woke up, had sex again. We woke up, showered, had sex there too. Cleaned up and watched a movie. Made out, had sex and fell asleep."

"Is that really all you did? For like, three fucking days?!" Yang asked with wide eyes, gulping at Jaune's stamina and her partners.

"Oh, then we went out and had dinner at a five-star restaurant down the street." Blake smiled victoriously.

"Then you had sex in the restaurant, right?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows. Pyrrha giggled at her question.

"No." Blake deadpanned. "We're not sex-starved nymphomaniacs. It was a nice date, one I've never had the pleasure of having. When we were done, we walked around the fancy side of Vale, just a few blocks from our hotel. It was calm, cool and I swear, some women were jealous of me and some men were jealous of Jaune."

"Where'd you get the clothes to get into a Five-star restaurant?" Pyrrha's attention was fully invested.

"You can thank Junior for that." Blake giggled. "For a guy who used to be a crime boss and now a general, he has a keen fashion sense. He designed the armor and clothing our army wears and even had a hand in designing our Mark VI power armor."

"Anyway, we came to a stop at a cliffside near the hotel that had a beautiful outlook over the city." Blake sighed wistfully. " _That_ Yang, is where we had sex again. Under the stars, in the shadow of night, overlooking the megalopolis in all of its wondrous glory. It was a good thing Junior answered Jaune's request to have the whole place empty for the night."

Yang whistled loudly, leaning into her chair. "And all of us were worried sick, while you two were bumping uglies for practically three days straight."

The sound of a door sliding shut, echoed in their ears. All heads popped up, green, lilac and amber eyes watched the man walk into the room. Jaune froze for a moment, staring at each of them. "So…are you girls done planning on how you're going to cut me up?"

"I call dibs on the lower half." Yang licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Take me out to dinner first." Jaune raised a finger. "Same goes for you, Pyrrha. Oh, don't give me that look. We may love each other, but we have to make this realistic. No one in their right minds would jump into a relationship after learning in the future they end up together. That just locks you in an uncomfortable position based on something that isn't even written in stone. Trust me. It's better this way."

"How do we know when we should enter a relationship then?" Yang asked, her eyes not even trying to hide her frustration.

"You'll know." Jaune smiled. "You're not being forced into anything; you decide when you're ready and I'll decide when I am. Remember, this isn't some kind of contract that needs signing or something that is so important that it needs to happen or else, I'll lose my power. This is because I love you and you all love me and each other."

Looking upon their blushing cheeks, the boy sighed. "Gods, that sounded so much better in my head. Look, I get it. None of this makes sense, but the next best option is letting two of you down. I'll be honest with you; my heart can't handle that. As much as I'd rather see you two happy, than sharing me, I want to make this work, if it means we can have both. Call me selfish if you want, but I do love you – if this is what all of you want, then who am I to deny you happiness. _Jeez_. That sounded so much better in my head."

"Y'know. When I told myself, I was thrill-seeker, I told myself when I was a child that I will accept any challenge that comes my way and face it head on." Yang began. "I've faced Grimm, murders, terrorists and now…well… _this_ hot mess. Training, fighting and insanely helpful semblances don't do squat when it comes to love. But…I want you, Jaune. I'm not one to beat around the bush, either. I've been wanting you for a while now. P-Money's wanted you since the moment her eyes landed on you, I'm sure. Probably. I will do what I can to make this work. I'm not about to lose to kitty-cat over here."

"I'd also like to throw in, I call dips on P-Money when she's ready to give a lady a go." Yang smirked, licking her lips. Blake scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest in defeat. She turned to face the crimson faced spartan and winked seductively.

"I-I…" Pyrrha took a deep breath, shaking as her heart raced. "I agree with Yang. I have been gifted with such amazing talent and abilities, and no one has treated me as well as you have. _Well_ , aside from Ren – but we're certain he's already married to Nora. Most people have only befriended me for my fame and money, never once caring for who _I_ am. Even though, you knew me in the past and knew what I was looking for, you acted as normal as can be and stayed true to your heart. I could see it in your eyes – your eyes never betray your emotions, even if your words might. I am willing to make this work as well, Jaune, even if I must go on dates with you before making anything official."

"I'd also like to throw in…" Pyrrha looked to Blake and Yang. "If I ever decide to do _any of that_ …I'd rather have _both_ of you at once."

Jaune's cheeks burned up, almost like a fire was pressed against his skin. His eyes nearly sprang from his head. Choking on his spit, he repositioned himself and patted down his armor and body glove. It was a failed attempt, but he had somewhat recovered from the surprise. "O-Okay! Let's uh, well, uh, get a move on, shall we? Uh, yeah, mhmm, alright. T-The rest of our f-friends and classmates would like an explanation, right about now, don't you girls agree?"

The three girls giggled together, rising to their feet. "You nervous, Jaune-Jaune?"

"Blake…" The boy backed away slightly. "P-Please…n-not now…"

"Why not, playboy?" Yang leaned in.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, trying to find a good place to run to. "B-Because…"

Pyrrha walked up to him, doing her best to be seductive. A slight blush of embarrassment adorned her cheeks. She wasn't too sure of her actions but she followed suit. "It might be fun, honey~."

"OKAY!" He cheered, spinning on his heels. He walked around the girls, face practically steaming from how hot it was. "We are leaving this room so we can all cool down, alrighty?!"

"But Jaune~!" The three girls whined together.

"NOPE! NOT HAPPENING!" He hissed with a half-breath. It ended up coming out like a vicious cough. The girls weren't convinced and burst into laughter.

* * *

Airships trailed across the sky with cleanup crews scouring the docks and more police were seen floating into the bay with large craft. Unconscious members of the White Fang were fished out and immediately put into cuffs and the corpses were tossed into piles. Hundreds of thousands of Lien's worth of weaponry had sunk into the bay. Days like this, screamed normalcy. The sun was already fleeing against the horizon, causing the blue waters, azure and beautiful to glimmer like gemstones. Beyond that; the megalopolis continued as if everything was normal.

Street vendors would yell out prices, lowered or raised to face competition. Business went as usual for storefronts, setting up for the continued Vytal Festival. Mad drivers desperate to enjoy Vacuoan dishes and goods, honked and gave into their road rage, speeding, cutting off and douching up Vale's highways. Refugees from across Sanus continued flooding the Valean Projects and the rich continued toting around their money. Business was booming in the districts dedicated to capitalistic endeavors and children, large and small, stormed across school grounds, both combat and academic.

It was hard to believe for some of the people who'd witnessed the bloodbath at the docks, that life can just return so normally after the brimstone and fire they'd suffered. Across Vale, there were thousands, if not millions, of Businessmen and businesswomen with their fancy business suits and pretentious Bluetooth earpieces, yelling about stock prices and business deals. Then there was the everyday worker who raced across streets with backpacks hanging off their shoulders and grifball caps, heading to class or their minimum wage paying jobs. Some were just bums living at their parent's house, being a nuisance to everything.

But beyond the normal, everyday civilian, with their minor problems, like bills and taxes and when the next paycheck was coming, several floors off the ground, for a large gathering of huntsmen and huntresses, life had just become anything _but_.

Students, friends and comrades, watched one another in silence. Pyrrha, Blake and Yang stayed close to one another, finally coming to terms with the future that Jaune had suffered. While their flirting in the room seemed to be a spur of the moment kind of thing, the real weight of the truth, had slapped them across the face like a freight train. Around them, over the next course of a few hours, a student would rise and walk into that room and speak with Jaune alone. Once they left the room, it looked like their faces put on a few more years.

Ruby and Weiss more so. The young rose was so awestruck by what the boy said, she had fallen completely silent. Her mouth was practically taped shut. Not even a gasp, a quick cry, nothing. She looked as if her entire world was flipped upside down and destroyed within the same motion. All eyes trailed after the young teen, sympathy and worry across their faces and features. But like the other students who went into the room before her, she steeled her resolve and did her best to stand upright and show no fear or worry. Not for just her team, but for herself. She didn't want to afford looking weak.

Weiss was quiet as well, almost depressingly so. Her icy-blue eyes were glossed over, displaying her sadness for all to see. When she left the room, she clutched her left arm so tightly, some thought she'd pop her arm from the elbow-joint. Her heels clapped against the fancy wooden flooring, practically forcing all the attention to her, only making her more nervous. Weiss was never one for showing how she felt; especially if it was embarrassment. Yang and Blake looked to one another, worried for their teammate and friend. The girl did nothing to hide her emotions behind a façade of royalty. The real Weiss had surfaced; the one that was worried, scared and anxious.

After RWBY situated themselves, Ren and Nora were called in next. They were in that room for a long time, talking, laughing – probably – and most definitely crying. Ren was like a brother to him and Yang could only assume what happened to Ren in the future and how he died. Nora was like Ruby, just worse and more hyperactive with just about _anything_. The blonde smiled to herself, thinking of the journey RNJR must have had getting from Patch to Mistral – how close they must have been. When Ren and Nora left, tear stains painted their cheeks with the girl clutching Ren's coat sleeves.

This only served to worry the rest of the students gathered. One by one, as the time clicked away, Sky, Dove, Russel, Coco, Velvet, Yatsu and the rest of them, entered and left the room changed. While not all of them cried, a good number of them did. Surprisingly, to everyone's duly noted surprise, Doré and Clair took the information and trip into the room as well as no one expected. They were calm, albeit quiet, but they were calm. Rosemary jumping in to give Jaune some back up against the Arc sisters, sure did help. But there wasn't even shouting, screaming, disbelief or any punching. The girls just took the information and understood the gravity of the situation. Honestly; the girls just didn't know what to say. After all, no one would know how to react to something like this.

Now, with all the essentials out of the way, it had been almost forty-five minutes since Cardin had entered the room and everyone was sitting anxiously, awaiting his return. Every person present was told Cardin was the last to stand by Jaune's side during the final battle. They were all told that the war lasted ten years. They were told glimpses of the whole story, getting snippets of his bravery, his heroism and most of all; how selfless he'd become. They were given the gist of how he was the first to join Jaune, despite how absolutely insufferable he was in Jaune's original timeline. But despite all of that, even with the girls of team RWBY, the flashy bombastic moves of CFVY and the other superfluous abilities of the other teams, Cardin _still_ managed to outlive all of them in that room. If anything; Cardin was the one who experienced the most with Jaune.

But that also meant he saw some serious shit as a man.

The teens present were tense, unable to wait. The members of his team dared not to sit down, their feet tapping against the wooden boards of the room – they were given the very basic rundown of Cardin's future-past, much to Jaune's surprise about their lack of interest of their own futures and deaths. Velvet's ears tilted down showing her discomfort and worry. Blake and Pyrrha, stared at the door, and even with all their focus, the broad entrance seemed to be shrinking before their very eyes, disappearing into a single point. The things they were told that Cardin had done, the heroics he got off his ass to accomplish, he was far from the school bully they remember him to be. War changes people, they've been taught.

Suddenly, a loud click was heard and soon enough, the door swung open. Cardin was silent, his indigo eyes shut from the world. His arms were tense, shoulders tightened and chest actually lax for once. To the casual observer, he was hunched over. But to huntsmen and huntresses, they saw everything. He was never one to express emotions, and that got worse after the incident of his practical death in Forever Fall. He bottled everything within, ranting to Velvet when his emotions came to a tipping point, or taking his frustrations out on training drones in one of the many training rooms at Beacon. They watched with worry flooding their bodies as his knees began to shake uncontrollably. His left hand still held the door handle, shaking in doing so.

The room had fallen silent. Not a word, not even a breath. They stared at him, unknowing of what to do or even say. He didn't even want to move. Cardin simply stood there, as if frozen in time and space. Could they blame him? No. Absolutely not. For all they knew, his mind was spinning at a million miles a second, barely processing every second of information that had entered his ears. One by one, they began to reason with themselves, trying to understand his predicament. But all of them fell short. From what they understood, Cardin, was pretty much like Jaune. They were the last men standing against Salem, and they gave every ounce of their ability and both died, losing all of their family and friends in the process.

When given that information, Cardin was the closest thing to Jaune, if the past was anything to merit. But one thing was for certain, Ruby's eyes never left Cardin's frame – his eyes stayed shut, almost knowing of her gaze.

"Cardin?" Velvet asked, breaking the silence without a stutter or a crack in her voice.

 _He collapsed_.

Cardin fell to the floor, breaking.

His eyes opened to reveal pain and suffering, so similar to that of Jaune's. He looked to everyone present, his team, Velvet's, JNPR and even NDGO, but his eyes would not meet Ruby's. He shook and held his face, as tears began to trickle uncontrollably. Slowly, the teens present rose from their seats, the boys kept a respectable distance but the girls – especially those close to him, didn't give a damn about personal space. A friend was hurting. Behind them, Jaune stood, frowning with his eyes shut. He leaned against the door frame taking slow breaths.

Blake quickly marched up to him. Her amber eyes filled with worry. "What happened to him?!"

"Remember how I explained everything you and Rosemary?" Jaune asked. When given a nod, he bit his lip before continuing. "Cardin demanded to see the future-past from my memories."

"You can do that?" Blake asked with a brow.

"I mean, there's a spectre of future-me that hangs around every once in a while, so yeah." The Arc sighed. "Replaying a memory isn't hard to do. Cardin was adamant that I show him the pain; that I show him what he did, the future he fought for. This…is just a side effect."

"There were side effects and you, still did it?!" Blake responded with a harsh whisper.

"You damn right I did." Jaune glared. "He was _adamant_ , Blake. Cardin is just…coming to terms with some memory blending."

"What's that?"

"Well…" Jaune frowned again. "Memory blending is…well…imagine throwing blue food coloring into water."

"The water turns blue."

"Correct. Now throw yellow food coloring into a separate cup of water."

"The water turns yellow. I don't get your point."

"See, the cups of water, are still cups of water." Jaune began. "Two separate entities, but exactly the same – just now, different colors. Now, say…pour both colors together, what happens?"

"The water turns…green." Blake's face paled and a mortified expressed had morphed. "You're saying…Cardin's memories…"

"Yes." The answer was simple and straight to the point. "Though nowhere near as bad as I thought it would be. He's dead set on _one set_ of _specific_ memories – to me, it's the past, to him – it's a nightmare become reality."

"Cardin…please…what's wrong…?" Velvet, rested a hand on his shoulder.

The boy didn't hear and simply kept his head tilted down. "I'm sorry… _I'm so sorry._ I didn't mean to fail you…I wasn't strong enough… _I wasn't strong_. I didn't mean to…I didn't…"

"Can you help him, at least?" Blake gave Jaune a quizzical look. "Look at him!"

The boy shook his head. "No. Memory blending is dangerous and quite a deadly process to fix. This can only be done if those who are involved with the memories comfort him and bring him back to his present day memories. He wanted to know my struggle and he wanted…Blake, he was desperate. He wanted to know if he was still a hateful person in the future. He wanted so dearly to see if he actually changed."

"But…" The girl's mouth hung. "But how will those involved know…?"

Turning on her heels, a soft shuffle of clothing and fabric was heard. A little girl with a red cloak and hood was kneeling in front of Cardin. His sobs had turned into whimpering. The once proud indigo eyes of Cardin Winchester of the House of Winchester, were wide with paralyzing fear. His hands had moved to cup his cheeks, fingers spread just enough for his eyes to be seen, peering between. The shaking actually increased, scaring a few of the student's present but the girl in front of him paid no heed to the terror he felt. Instead, she reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cardin." Ruby said with a crooked smile. "Please, calm down…"

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He whimpered under his breath. His eyes seemed almost dazed by her words. "I was too weak…I…I let you die…I'm so sorry…"

Once more, the girl was undeterred. "Cardin…I'm still alive. Look at me…I'm still smiling."

His shaking stopped for just a moment. There was a second where his head twitched, but in the end, he devolved to his weeping state. "I was supposed to protect you while you r-recovered…keep you…alive…R-Ruby…"

He shuddered as her hands guided his head up. Indigo eyes met silver. For a moment, his breathing stopped, held within his chest. Slowly, his hands began to fall, sliding against his tearstained skin and slapped against the wooden floorboards. Beside him, a hand rested on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise. Whipping his head, he faced none other than Velvet Scarlatina, his former victim of worse actions than he ever did this time. Flashes of her screaming and begging for him to stop echoed in his rampaging mind. But the flashes stopped when her hand glided from his shoulder to cup his face.

"Cardin…" She smiled, reassuringly. "What you're seeing, isn't real. _Not anymore_. I am alive, so is Ruby. You didn't fail us. You didn't let us down. You're here, Cardin. So is your team – alive, all of us. You are here, Cardin – in Vale; at Beacon, making a new name for yourself."

"You're not the bully." Ruby added. "You're not the failure. You're not the dropout. You're not the coward. _You're **not** weak._ You're Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, training under Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos – the best fighters of Beacon's first years."

"But…Ruby…" Cardin whimpered once again. "Velvet…the things I did to you…the things I failed to do to protect you…"

"You did everything you could do, Cardin." Ruby smiled again. "Promises you made to my sister before she died in Solitas means nothing now. The failures you had, mean nothing now. The terrible things you did to Faunus and Velvet there, mean _nothing_ _here_. You are Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, training under Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. You aren't the bully you see in those harsh memories – you aren't the weakling you think you are because you failed to protect Velvet or myself."

"But…"

"No!" Velvet shouted. "That happened in a future that Jaune is trying to erase, Cardin. The things you did to me…to people like me…it doesn't matter anymore. _You_ are not that man. You are Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, training…under Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. You are a student of Beacon Academy, slowly making your way up to the top. You are not a bully, you are not a racist. You are a comrade…" Her hand left his face and pressed against his chest. "You are a friend."

"The memories you have, aren't yours Cardin." Ruby smiled brightly, tears trickling slightly from her own eyes. "Because look at me; look at Velvet. We are both, sitting here in front of you, breathing, smiling and crying – for _you_. Pull yourself together…I _know_ you can."

Cardin was silent, watching the two girls in front of him. Flashes of memories he'd gotten zoomed by with a burning sensation. Clenching his teeth, he shut his eyes, trying to stop the memories from surfacing. Their words echoed in his mind, seemingly holding back the onslaught of vicious flashes and sounds of their screaming. Their words called to him, reminding him, as images of his useless figure, watching helplessly as enemies that have declared war and death upon all he valued and treasured, skewered the two girls – innocent girls that didn't deserve any of the punishment given to them.

His fists clenched as well, tightening until they turned pale. Liquid seeped between his fingers, pooling onto his knees. While it wasn't a lot, it was enough to make the message loud and clear. Like Jaune suspected, no one had a clue what they were talking about. But his pain and the memories he must have been suffering from, were taking _this_ much of a toll on him. He struggled with himself, reasoning with his beating mind that the memories were not his. The memories belonged to a future he will have no part of. Cardin scowled, finally, gasping for air as he did so.

"I…" He coughed out. "I am…C-Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL. Student of Beacon, trained by Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. I…I am…not a bully. Not anymore…I am not a coward…I am not a dropout. I am not a _failure_. My friends are still alive…the future I remember…is not real. The future I remember is not real. Yang…you're alive…Ruby…Weiss…Velvet…guys, my team…we're all alive…"

Yatsuhashi and Sky walked up to him, throwing his arms over their shoulders and helping him to his rather wobbly feet. Cardin was still dizzy, but the shadow a smile on his face was only growing. He'd lost himself, only to regain it back. His indigo eyes were no longer glazed over and were already regaining light. Staring at people he'd befriended, the memories of the pain and annoyance he caused them disappeared. All he saw were the laughs, the training nights and the fun they had together, now. The flashes of their fates had subsided as well, the memories either gone or repressed – he didn't care either way. His _friends_ were safe.

"Jaune…" He turned on his feet.

The boy in question coughed into his hand, walking to the front of the room to get everyone's attention. He was stern with his walk, but he wasn't angry. He was worried, evident in the looks he was giving the very worn out Cardin, being supported by the two tallest teens in the room. Jaune looked among them, seeing flashes similar to that of his Winchester counterpart – just tamer than the bird's. Their faces, older, more mature, smiling at him, watching him with pride. They were the same people, unprepared then. They knew what they were getting into – they knew they wouldn't get out alive.

"I understand that everything I told you must have really messed with your life, but trust me." Jaune said. "It is better that you find out the truth – and the whole truth, rather than some rumor built on half-truths and lathered in lies. I know it's hard to believe but after everything I've said, shown and done…I appreciate that all of you here, decided to listen to what I had to say."

"I've watched all of you, knowing what would happen to each of you." Jaune continued. "I knew the future that falls to each of us – but I just could not risk letting any of you know. There was no need for the risk to be taken, no need for the truth to be known. Until two idiot subordinates of mind, got Blake caught up in the mix. One by one, things fell into place and now – I had no choice but to let all of you in on the scoop. I was going to tell most of you the truth regardless – at least the ones who are essential to knowing when I was ready."

"I know that sounded incredibly selfish, but if that's what I'll have to be to get the point across, then so be it." He closed his eyes, waiting for a remark. Anything would be good enough. Even Sun and Nora were silent. "I lost all of you once because we were unprepared. Most of you here died in my arms, some within the same week of each other. My hands are stained with more blood than any of you can imagine. I was not going to have another situation where my friends and comrades would be put in danger before they had any real training."

"But now for the full explanation of me and my army." Jaune sighed. "I am Jaune Arc of the House of Arc of Vale. As such, it is my rightful place on the Throne of Vale to become the first monarch in over eighty years. This army was created to strike back at those who would hinder Vale's growth and to find members of certain organizations like the White Fang that were privy to information. Salem, the worst of our enemies has a pawn named Cinder Fall that will be a direct leading cause to the Fall of Beacon the first time around."

"When Vale fell, the rest of the Four Kingdoms fell like dominoes." Jaune shook his head of resurfacing memories. "I _will not_ allow this to happen again. Cinder Fall killed some of you personally; I won't allow that to happen. So…I'm giving you all a choice."

"A choice?" Coco's brow raised.

Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL looked to one another with confused looks on their faces. "A choice?" Yang managed to pipe.

"Yes, a choice." Jaune nodded. "Join me."

The teenagers went red with confusion and excitement as the two words left his lips. It was almost too good to be true. "W-What?!"

"Join me." Jaune repeated. "Become Knights of Vale, warriors who fight for the Kingdom we all know and love. Join the King's Fist, my personal army and help lead my forces to victory. Help us prepare for the war to come – one that we will fight eventually regardless of how ready we are. If not, you are more than welcome to get up and leave and go back to Beacon to sleep this off like a bad dream."

"I know it's a lot to ask of you; of any of you." Jaune sighed exasperatedly. Blake and Rosemary rose to stand on either side of him. Soon enough, Pyrrha and Yang had joined the two women. Nora cried something out and Ren was too busy trying to find a way to relieve some stress but the two rose to their feet and followed after their leader as well. The rest of the students were skeptical, looking at the Arc, there was something different about him.

"But if any of you are willing…don't be afraid to stand and join me."

* * *

 **So if you remember reading up some chapters back  
it's revealed that Cardin's mace was bent when Tyrian  
came to kill Ruby. Tyrian killed her with Crescent Rose while he  
himself, was trampled by Grimm and of course, Tyrian reking him to kingdom come**

 **So, I felt that all this memory jumbling couldn't just be left at sharing memories  
I always felt just speaking and sharing memories verbally, gets bland. Let the person  
see those ancient memories if possible - that creates a deeper understanding on such an  
intimate level - it becomes hard to discern what's true and what's not, y'know  
(Call it, lingering trauma maybe. Similar to Jaune's phantom pains from before he and Blake fucked** **)**

 **But hot damn man, that whole part of the chapter was emotional to write.  
** **Kinda wrote the whole speech** **that Ruby and Velvet said,  
several years ago in a letter to myself to help cope with my depression  
** **(Minus the obvious parts about RWBY characters and from the future crap and other things)**

 **Either way! Who's excited for the next Arc?!  
The King's Rise Arc xD  
(Of course, there will be a few sub-arcs involved)  
And the introduction to the Brotherhood and a few  
of Vale's other Houses!**

 **Anyway! Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	21. The Decisions We Live With

**Okay, so I just wanted to say this**

 **This chapter was a real bitch to write.**

 **Anyway: This chapter marks the beginning of the King's Rise Arc  
The Arc will be significantly longer than the other Arcs thus far  
and carry a _whole lot_ of Character development for  several characters  
involved, along with new points of views and the revelation  
of new enemies and old ones returning  
I just thought I'd let you know before you jump in and  
get mad about the obvious lack of Jaune in the next few chapters**

 **Just thought I'd reiterate: Every character I mention  
is important to the plot that I've created, I don't make OC's  
to fill in some sort of roster. Each was made for a specific  
reason that'll propel certain characters forward, or regress them back**

 **Because I'm evil that way  
XD**

 **ANYWAY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Decisions We Live With**

Fire.

Bullets.

Fire.

Bullets.

Silence.

The battle was over. The waters had grown warm with the blood of her brothers and sisters. Bullets whizzed past her ears and shaved antlers, barely missing her bare forehead. Men and women cried out, screaming in pain as Dust and iron pelted their floating forms in the Bay of Vale. How they lost, was beyond her. Everything was going to plan, but something happened, something turned the tide. Growling against the sloshing waters fighting their way into her ears and throat, the woman pushed forward, waving through the waters, swimming away from the impressive firepower.

Other men and women tried to follow after her, but bullets riddled their backs, or one well-placed shot would pop their heads like melons. But she couldn't afford to be afraid. She _wouldn't_ be afraid. Forcing her aura to her arms and legs, she began to swim. Every ounce of strength she had to spare, every drip of energy she had to burn, she swam. Even with the weight of her armor and firearm practically choking her, she fought past the heavy waves, threatening to send back into the kill zone.

Their transport craft were overturned or burning with a powerful Dust infused inferno. Faunus, brave and cowardly, screamed in horror as their bodies were melted away. Other landing craft had begun to turn around and head back to the Dreadnaught. That was her target – her goal. The men and women around her, fought against time and nature herself. The waves were almost denying them their salvation. As her aura began to burn away and her strength whither, she began to fall behind, lagging away, watching those healthier and more fit to fight, speed through the angry waters.

She clenched her teeth, feeling tears burn in her eyes. Behind her, a loud thump could be heard. Trailing her head back, her blue eyes followed after a glowing missile, burning with a red Dust crystal at the tip. Snapping her head forward, letting her body float on the surface of the water, the missile collided with a transport. The explosion as magnificent, sending shockwaves throughout the water, forcing her back towards the kill zone.

More Faunus fought past each other, trying to jump into the water of the Bay, hoping to douse the flames of a Crimson Dust crystal. They drowned screaming. Those who were left behind, burned to ash, howling like animals – something the Humans would probably take pride in. Clenching her fists, she tried to build aura but she was too stressed. Those remaining in the landing craft, jumped with what they could grab, some practically diving into the Bay. Some weren't trained or strong enough, and many drowned from the sheer weight of their armor and weapons.

Bullets continued peppering the water as those god-forsaken air craft made their rounds. Their engines were silent but rough – echoing in her ears, sending shivers up and down her spine, every time one could be heard, whipping by. The sound was made worse when the miniguns on either side of the transport bays, would open fire when given the chance, slaughtering the Faunus trapped in the Bay like shooting fish in a barrel.

 _Is that what we are?_ She asked herself, feeling bullets whizz around her. _How did it come to this…?_

A soft rumble was heard, breaking the Faunus from her thoughts. Freezing in the waters, she whipped her head around, eyes glowing green. Valean Police patrol boats were coming. But what worried her, the men and women manning the craft weren't police; they weren't even SWAT. They were men wearing red and black combat fatigues and others wore black and grey. They were intimidating to the woman as she tried to escape the bloodbath. But every move she made, even every breath, the waters around her would ripple. With the great spotlights attached to every boat, there was no way she would survive. With no other choice, she held still trying to draw as little attention to herself as she can.

Suddenly, the boats came to a halt.

Floating along, the waves beat against their bows, splashing against her face and the faces of her brothers and sisters unmasked. Fearing the worst, the woman floated along, too afraid to move even a muscle. As the boats danced by, waving against the rippling surface of the bay, some of the Faunus among her, raised their hands, shouting and crying out incoherent words. The sea water and the fear itself, getting to them. Some were splashing violently, causing spotlights to fall upon them, blinding them in the intense white.

But she would not move. Leaning forward, her face submerged into the surface of the bay. Ears stayed above the water, hearing everything that she would dare not see. Holding herself as still as possible, the boats could be felt drifting towards her, the wake of the craft pushed her away, like driftwood.

 _Click._

 _Boom._

She felt cold in the water.

As she floated along, a fresh, warm corpse floated to her, bumping her shoulder. Even then, she would not move – she couldn't will her body to. The waters bounced, floating around her. The first blast, was soon followed by several more. The shouts of her friends were slowly silenced by bullets from these humans. Even the ones who openly screamed their surrender – even the ones who were able to speak clearly; their cries fell on deaf, blood-thirsty ears.

But she would not move.

Terror took her.

She wanted to die.

As great white light surrounded her, everything slowly turned black.

* * *

"Blue!"

The voice was echoing within her mind.

"C'mon, Blue! Pull through!"

It pounded in her head, almost causing her already painful antlers to ache.

"Stay with us, Blue."

Everything was but a blur. Voices, lights and sounds – everything was nothing short of an ethereal dream. There were tears and there were shouts, all echoing within the recesses of the colorless reverie. There was no explanation, no direction, no end to it all. Lights danced around her, with the same voice echoing around her, gaining decibels as the seconds passed.

 _Blue!_

 _Blue!_

 _Blue!_

She could hear the voice calling to her. She could feel his hands clenching hers. But she could not move – the rest of her body was numb. She couldn't believe where she was. As the pain began to rumble, something exploded around her. Almost like shoving a Yellow Dust crystal into your flesh, electricity, raw as pure lightning, sped through her body, rushing through her nerves.

The once groggy vision and the numb feeling running rampant in her body, had disappeared. Snapping her eyes open, the woman's blue eyes glanced around, taking in the harsh white lights above and around her. Speechless, and dry, the woman turned her head, the pulsating agony had finally calmed down. Beside her, a large machine with numbers and graphs that she couldn't discern, told her she was in a hospital of sorts. Her blue eyes trailed down, spying the patient gown she sported, noticing the patches and bandages, colored red in certain spots, taped and wrapped around wounds.

On the opposite side, no matter how hard it was to even turn her head, her blue eyes locked with the soft, hazel brown of another Faunus; his round glasses were hard to miss.

"P-Perry?" She managed to cough.

"Yes; it's me…" The man smiled, behind his round glasses. "Thank the gods…"

"What happened?" The girl sat up only to be forced back into her bed. A deep, throbbing, searing pain ruptured in her chest. "W-Where am I?"

"Calm down, Blue." The man reached forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You were injured badly during the battle. After the patrol craft floated along, we came and extracted as many as we could and brought all of you back to safety."

"W-Where is safety?" She asked. "Our last hospital was bombed by the Brotherhood…"

"This isn't a real hospital." Perry frowned. "We had to make do with what we could get our hands on. At the moment, we're in Vacuo, in some underground organ harvester's lab."

"How long was I out?" She gave the man an incredulous look.

He hesitated. "No more than a month and a half."

"N-No…" Tears burned in the corners of her eyes. "How did we lose the battle?! Where is Adam? Torchwick?!"

"We don't know." Perry hissed. "Some say they saw Adam and Torchwick get apprehended by the King of Vale, while others say they were killed in the battle."

Blue looked up, her fair face burning with ire. Her blue eyes glimmered. "There is no way some mere humans could kill _the_ Adam Taurus. I won't believe it."

"Well…the possibility of it being true is high." Perry sighed into his arms. "Even the Lieutenants are dead."

"No…" She bit her lip. "No! That can't be! We were supposed to win! We had the tech, we had the plan!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Blue." Perry avoided her questioning eyes.

"Can you tell me one thing?" She spoke with a shaking voice. "Was the Brotherhood involved?"

* * *

 _Throw the stone, Cardin! C'mon, don't be a baby._

 _Throw the stone and you'll be one of us._

 _Do you remember what you told me of your mother? Of your brother?_

 _Throw the stone, Cardin. These freaks…they're responsible…_

 _**Throw the stone…**_

"No!"

Cardin shot from his bed, aura flaring in every direction. Sweat poured down his brow, dribbling against his bare shoulders and soaking into his muscle shirt. Indigo eyes scanned the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Sliding out of the bed, the boy stretched his arms, and sighed in defeat. Raising his hands to his face, flashes, painful ones echoed in his mind, each leaving a searing heat behind. The cool of his room did little to ease the heat emanating from his chest. It was almost too much.

Throwing the blankets away, he grabbed his scroll. _Only midnight?_

With a thought, he shifted, rising to his feet. Giving himself a quick wash and dressing into some gym shorts to go with his muscle shirt, he slipped his feet into some flip-flop sandals and headed away. His indigo eyes burned with fire, almost as if they were punched repeatedly. With the thoughts and memories, he was having, getting punched repeatedly would be more than what he deserved. Walking along, his feet dragged against the carpeted flooring of the now, almost completed headquarters.

This place was becoming a second home for himself and the other teams that joined Jaune and his crusade. The people were strong, and each had a real story, a real drive that made them believe in the blond badass. Cardin worked hard in the month since joining, giving every ounce of his ability to rise through the ranks almost catching up to Blake's record. Few of the students even managed what Blake did – barring Coco Adel and the Arc sisters. The rest resigned to being sergeants and small squad leaders or even platoon leaders if needed.

But he would not wallow and fall behind. He was going to change himself for the better. He wasn't going to sit back and let others continuously give orders or tell him how to fight his battles. But most of all, he wasn't going to let his friends be alone in the spotlight of command. Coco seemed to revel in it, sometimes, he'd seen the second year ordering some recruits to carry her shopping results. The Arc sisters, trained with the eldest, the _scariest_ Arc, he'd seen. Their command skills – mostly Clair – was top notch, almost as good as Jaune's. It was no surprise that they were siblings.

His thoughts landed on Blake Belladonna. The first to learn of everything and the first Jaune opened up to. He remembered hearing of how she died, the history their teams had and of course, her burning hatred for him. Thankfully, that hatred died down and now, he could honestly say they were friends. He was still surprised to learn that she was a Faunus, after all, with what he'd done to Velvet and other Faunus across Vale and Beacon, she could kill him – no – she would kill him. Her status as a White Fang operative also caught him off guard, but with the way she treated him and his team, there was no doubt of her heart and sincerity.

Cardin pressed the button of the elevator and sighed as it slid open. Walking in, he quickly slammed his finger against the third-floor button and leaned back as the door began to shut. His heart was pounding in his chest, still feeling the remnants of his shock. The dream hadn't happened in months – almost eight to be exact. It was a memory he did his best to repress, something he wanted to forget and be done with. But the longer he hung around Blake, learning to be more nimble and agile; the longer he spent time with Velvet, learning about her and her struggles; the memories were surfacing, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

Once again, the smile on his face dropped.

Velvet. She didn't deserve hate. She didn't deserve to be treated like a freak. The damn girl wasn't one. She would never _be_ one. Cardin couldn't beat himself up enough about how he treated her and bullied her. Worse yet; she didn't know. She didn't know how much he used to hate her people; the things he'd done to Faunus. He didn't deserve to be her friend. He didn't deserve to be treated so kindly. The boy hissed to himself, feeling his heart tighten in his chest.

She was everything he'd never thought he'd be admiring. Lithe but not a stick. Strong but not overbearing. Shy but not annoying. The more he learned, the more he felt a pull, unmistakable and undeniable. Sighing loudly, his frustration grew the longer he lingered on the subject. There were so many things, so many incredible things about her that just made him smile. But he would not dare to. He didn't deserve to.

Slamming the back of his head into the elevator walls, he took a deep calming breath. _Like Ren said. Meditation is key to peace of mind. Deep breaths and clear your mind. Be absent of emotion and let aura flow freely._

"How will I tell them?" Cardin whispered underneath his breath. "My own team doesn't know about this…my father doesn't, my mother doesn't. No one but…but _her_ …"

The doors slid open to reveal the lounge area of the headquarters. A small gaming center with the latest consoles and virtual reality systems were supported and plentiful. The centerpiece of the room was the massive pool table. Across the way, there were several chairs and beanbag chairs, gathered around a stereo that played all types of holo-discs and a bookshelf stocked full of novels and biographies. The nerds among them demanded to having some sort of reading area.

Walking along, he pushed the glass door open and took in the scent of lavender and _steak_? Peering into the room, he found none other than Jaune Arc himself, standing behind the bar, grilling up a steak. Sitting in one of the swivel chairs was a girl with a massive chest and long, curling blonde hair. The boy was talking about something while Yang listened intently with a giant shit eating grin spread across her face. She was wearing a tank top and gym booty shorts.

He gulped.

Walking along, he froze mid-step.

"Sup, Cardin." Jaune called without even looking his way. "What brings you down to the lounge this late?"

"Couldn't sleep." The boy mumbled, making his way to one of the swivel chairs.

"Wet dreams of a certain rabbit, eh?" Yang faced him with wiggling eyebrows.

Jaune choked on his spit and nearly slammed his hand into the searing hot grill. Cardin was not happy. "Seriously, Yang? C'mon! I'm not into Velvet like that."

Yang grew a dirty look. "I was just trying to be _bunny_ here. No need to _hop_ to conclusions. Eh? Eh?"

"How hot is that grill?" Cardin asked with a deadpanned expression.

Jaune turned to look at him with a raised brow. "Pretty hot I'd say. Why?"

"If I hear another pun, I'm going to give myself third-degree burns." Cardin laughed. "At least that'll be less painful than hearing those god-awful jokes."

"My gods." Yang gasped. "He really did have a wet dream about Velvet."

Jaune snickered, much to Cardin's chagrin. "Being mighty defensive there, Cardin. You should know by now that being defensive –"

"Gives Yang more ammo." The boy groaned. "Yeah. Just…still kinda half asleep here…"

"Wanna talk about it?" Yang asked. "Not about your gross fantasies, but your _real_ dream."

"What makes you think a _dream_ woke me up?" Cardin gave her an incredulous look. "You're trying to make me out to be some kind of wuss? Who even has dreams that can do that?"

"I do." Jaune piped, swinging a plate forward. The steak was medium rare, sizzling and steaming. The plate was suddenly grabbed by Yang. "Dreams are more than just something your mind creates when it's bored. They are imagination running rampant; the manifestation of your aura when you're not in combat; worst types of dreams, are memories."

"Yang and I are the same in that regard." Jaune sighed.

Cardin turned to face the blonde bombshell. "What does he mean?"

Gulping down her first bite of steak, she took a quick drink of the water. Facing Cardin, the confident, cocky, exuberant glimmer in her eyes was gone, replaced with a dull slate of lilac. "This is the first time you'll be hearing this, Cardin so buckle yourself in for a rollercoaster."

"One day, my mother, Summer Rose, went out for a mission. It was the standard kind; extermination of Grimm in a village somewhere in the godforsaken Wilds of Sanus. She'd done this kind of thing before, thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of times. She was a damn good huntress, my inspiration as much as Ruby's own. She was a wonderful fighter and an even better mother. But she never came home this time…"

"Y-Yang." Cardin stuttered. "If it's a difficult subject you don't –"

"No, think of this as late-night therapy for those of us with messed up pasts." Yang smiled softly. "It seems we're pretty fucked up for teenagers, ammirite?"

"That's not a good thing." Cardin deadpanned.

"But it could be one." Jaune nodded. "It gives you a new perspective to view the world, rather than the black and white that we're taught in school."

"Yes, yes. Philosophy, yada, yada. Shut up, I'm still telling a story here." Yang hissed, her eyes slowly phasing red.

"Oh, you know you love me." Jaune rolled his eyes, grabbing a slice of steak. "You may continue, my lovely firecracker."

"Anyway…" Yang took a deep breath. "My mother, never came home. Ruby was torn up bad, but honestly, she was too young to really understand what happened. My dad…he…he shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer…she wasn't the first wife he'd lost. She was his second. The first…was _my_ mom. He wouldn't tell me everything but they were all together on the same team. Team STRQ, apparently some big-shot team way back when."

"My mother apparently left just after I was born. I haven't seen her since. Now…before you ask…no. I don't know why. The million dollar question. Why. I don't know the answer and I'm afraid I won't ever know. But it was all I could think about. I would ask anyone, anybody, until one day, I found something that had the possibility of leading me to my mother."

"So, I waited for my dad to leave the house. Once he was gone, I stuffed my baby sister into a wagon and took off into the wilderness. I must have walked for hours. Cuts, bruises and probably a broken bone somewhere. But I wasn't going to let _anything_ stop me. By the time I made it, I could barely stand, I could barely feel my legs."

"Then I saw it." Yang paused. Her lilac eyes glimmered in the dim lighting of the lounge. "The burning eyes hidden in the darkness. So there we were…a toddler asleep in a wagon and a girl too stupid and tired to cry out for help. But before anything could happen – luck was always on my side it seemed. Our uncle showed up just in time to save us. My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night…"

Cardin was silent, fists clenched in his lap and against the bar. His indigo eyes darkened in the night.

"I have that dream, every night, Cardin." Yang sighed. "That dream…that memory, replayed, over and over again. Sometimes, my own mind wanders, imagining the outcome if my uncle was late. Or if my uncle never even noticed we were gone…but…despite the pain and the fear that comes with it – I am able to move onward, because I won't let it hold me back. I will happily share the pain I shoulder. Because remember this; the weight of the world shouldn't be yours to carry. The world doesn't revolve around you – don't make it so."

"That was deep." Jaune adopted a thinking pose. "I could have sworn I heard that from somewhere though…"

"Okay! Okay!" Yang hissed with a playful glint in her eyes. "I may or may not have plagiarized your own quote, but it was relevant!"

"Now, Cardin." Jaune nudged the boy with a plate of another steak. "Your turn."

"M-My turn?" The boy coughed. "I-I…look. I get it. Keeping this in is unhealthy and will hold me back…but I can do this. It's just something I need to forget."

"Avoiding is not forgetting, Cardin." Jaune sighed. "I would know that the best among us three. I avoided coming to terms with our friendship and the level of trust we had for each other. I avoided the inevitable confrontation that would bring all of you to learn of my true heritage. I wanted to forget the past; I wanted to forget the things we'd done; the battles we'd fought; the friends I'd lost. But avoiding it only made it hurt more…"

"Forgetting…" Jaune frowned. "Is a lot harder to do…"

* * *

 _The next morning…_

 _"Don't worry, mom. I'll be home soon. We were held up with more orders." A young woman smiled into her scroll. "Will you be making salad tonight?"_

 _"Only the best Mistrali kind." Her mother responded with a giggle. "We'll see you later, love."_

 _"Hey freak!"_

Blue looked up, her blue eyes gazing into the distance. The sands of Vacuo blew with the harsh winds and burning sun, forcing her to stay inside. Behind her, several of her surviving brothers and sisters cleaned rifles and sharpened their swords within their large hotel room. Perry wore a tee-shirt with jogger pants, strapped with knee guards and a utility belt. Beside him, several others wore the same attire, having shed their White Fang garb.

The radio chatter was silent, not a single distress call, nor a command from Sienna Khan. The White Fang was silent after the debacle of the docks. Now, they had no direction; no leadership. Everything they'd fought for was for naught. Their push into Vale was met with crushing defeat, forcing them to retreat with almost seventy-percent of their force brought into Vale, arrested or killed. Knowing how the Brotherhood permeates through Atlas and Vale, more so the former, she was betting her brothers and sisters were given watery graves.

News reports were still going on about the attack, praising the police and this _King of Vale_. Images of dead Faunus and wounded soldiers, sent heated bolts of electricity into her system. Clenching her fists, she turned to face the city under the cover of a sand storm. The megalopolis of Vacuo was slightly smaller than Vale, but had almost the same population. Millions of people crowded the city, piling into every shithole and cave they could find refuge in.

She hated it here. It was too yellow; too sandy; too hot. The people were too apathetic to any cause, other than their own. Even the Faunus of Vacuo were nearly immune to White Fang recruitment tactics. It aggravated her. How can these people, _her_ people, ignore their struggles? How can they happily call themselves Faunus, parade their features about, without even taking into consideration the people like _herself_? Her own antlers were cut off like a damn trophy. She was beaten so horrendously, her memories were forgotten, save for a few snippets. And of course – she couldn't even remember her name.

These _Faunus_ felt they were above all of that. Finding the politics of Vacuo being as non-intrusive as possible. These _people_ weren't living the dream. They were living a lie; anarchy. The government did almost nothing to aid or subjugate their citizens. And that alone, aggravated Blue. She nearly died for the cause; for the revolution. But these _traitors_ , laugh and walk off, ignoring their pleas and speeches. To some, they were a nuisance, to others, they were an unnecessary tool of a bygone era.

"The decisions we made…" She frowned, bringing her hands up. "The decisions we live with…"

Her hands flashed, suddenly covered in blood and gashes. She gasped, losing her footing. Around her, fire and water, rushed about, bouncing her around. Trying to get a grip, she reached out, pressing against the walls, losing her breath. On the floor, her own body laid. She couldn't breathe.

A woman with silvery locks of hair and amethyst eyes, knelt over her with a knife. She wore armor that didn't bear any sigils or symbols. Behind her, a few men wore similar armor. Their faces weren't even normal – twisted and malignant, they were surrounded with a black aura that hovered over them like a plague. But there was one; one that looked at her with a mixture of sympathy and disgust. One that had hatred beyond racism – one that truly despised her. His armor was the only one with enough detail to get her through the lucid memory.

A grey breastplate with golden trims, and a flaming golden eagle emblazoned.

* * *

 _In the Silver Citadel, the Valean Council Chambers…the next day…_

"Are you insinuating something, Lord Argent?"

"Are you insinuating something yourself, Lord Arc?"

An awkward cough echoed in the grand Council Chambers. "Please, my lords; is there any chance we can get through this meeting _without_ your bickering?"

"Quiet, Tanager." The Lord Argent hissed with venom. "No one was speaking to _you_."

"Don't speak to my husband in such a way, _Alexios_." A goat-Faunus warned.

"Dahlia. Don't get involved." Tan sighed into his palm.

A huff was heard. "Keep your pet on a shorter leash, Winchester. She has no place here."

"Is it because she's a Faunus or is it because you just don't like Winchesters, Argent?" Marie growled. "The lines tend to blur when you speak."

"Marie." Claude sighed as well. "Look. We understand the law; but my children, Tanager's son and retainers sons, are all huntsmen and huntresses. What they did was a civil service!"

"What they did was vigilantism!" Alexios roared, rising to his feet. "What separates us from the _animals_ are rules, Claude. For someone who holds honor, dignity and respect above all else, you seem to make enough amendments to your own mantra. Last I checked, Rosemary was the only _registered_ huntress among your riff-raff. The rest are _in training_."

"Damn you and your semantics." Claude's sapphire eyes bored into Alexios's amethyst. "Just say it and be done with it, Argent! This is one of your _subtle_ attempts at subduing House Arc! Go after me, I don't care. Insult my wife because of her heritage, I know she could kick your ass. But going after my children – even you have to be a sick man to stoop so low."

"I go after them because they are the cause for the uproar!" He hissed back. "Do you not understand how much work we've tried to put into protecting Vale?! Our forefathers would spit on us if they saw the disparity that is befalling us now, since the incident of the docks, a month ago! We have worked tirelessly to forge peace –"

"Peace?!" Claude howled. Slowly his anger dissipated. He began to _laugh_. "Peace?! What peace is there when Sanus is plagued by some of the worst Grimm infestations since the Great War! What peace is there when refugees flood our city without proper care and facilities to house them?! What peace is there when the White Fang _and_ the Brotherhood grows with each passing day?! Tell me, Alexios. What. Peace."

"Claude." Tanager rose from his seat. "Please, calm down. There's no need for this shouting. You can yell and spit reason all you want but Brotherhood members can't be reasoned with."

"How dare you?!" A woman with brown hair and green eyes rose to her feet. Evanthe Argent, matriarch of the House. "If being a part of an organization that preaches pride in one's kind is a crime, then why isn't that _mutt_ , Marie under fire?!"

"Watch yourself, Evanthe." Claude glared, white energy glowed around him. "Calm your wife, Alexios. If she continues like this – House Arc will happily go to war with House Argent. Your hate and disregard for Faunus is one thing, openly disrespecting my wife in front of the council is another. You Argents have hungered for my family's prestige and place in Vale for as long as we Arcs can remember. Go ahead, Alexios. Make a move; make a decision you'll regret."

"What you say to my wife, I will return with force, tenfold." Alexios clenched his fists.

"You don't have the courage." Marie glared.

"Sit, dog." Evanthe hissed. "Your owners are speaking."

"Enough!" Tanager roared. His fist glowed with orange energy. Slamming his knuckles into the table, a small, concentrated explosion ruptured the wood and granite top, shattering it completely. "I am sick and tired of hearing you two arguing! For decades, I've had to sit through this! For decades, my _father_ had to sit through listening to _your fathers_ arguing! If I'm lucky enough; I'm damn sure their fathers sat through the same thing! Shut up, damn it!"

"Yes, Argent. My son, my retainer's sons and Claude's children fought in the docks!" Tan roared. "Yes, they fought outside the boundaries of the law. Yes, they aren't legal huntsmen or huntresses yet. No, they did not do the wrong thing. They fought like any true citizen of Vale would do. They defended their home from an invasion! They fought because it was the only thing to do!"

"Claude!" Tanager turned to face his friend, red faced. "Yes, Alexios is a cunt! Yes, Evanthe is a _bigger_ cunt! Yes, Houses Argent and Arc have been at odds since the beginning of time, damn you. But _you_ always preach about being the bigger man, being the smarter, stronger willed and better man. What are you doing? You're falling into _his_ trap and letting your goddamn emotions dictate what you say and do! You _literally_ threatened _war_ over insults!"

"I'm done here!" The man threw his seat back, letting it shatter against the stone walls behind him. "Dahlia, come on. Signal the men, we're going home."

"B-But, Tanager." Claude watched his friend with incredulous eyes.

"Fuck the meeting." Tan said through clenched teeth. "Until you and Alexios set aside your personal vices and learn to work together – I'm done here. Let me know when you lot are finally finished with your childish arguments and decide to do something about Vale. Dahlia and I are hungry."

Claude took a deep breath, falling into his seat. Leaning forward, he began to nurse his beating migraine. "I hope Jaune is doing okay…"

* * *

 _The next weekend…_

"Buddy." Jaune spoke, as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. "You can tell me when you're ready. It's been a week since we've started this little thing of ours, and I've gotta say, we are…"

"Fucked up?" Yang asked.

"Misguided." Cardin corrected.

"Fucked up is a good term." Jaune laughed, sipping at his Strawberry Sunrise. "Seriously. I have memories of a future-past where all of us die. Yang's early life was a lie and nearly got her sister killed. You carry the weight of your mother's and brother's death on your shoulders and are still struggling to get over the hate you used to feel for Faunus because of it."

"It's almost depressing." Yang sighed, sipping at her own Strawberry Sunrise, topped with an umbrella. "Who would've thought?"

"I know I wouldn't." Cardin mumbled. "You guys seem so carefree, almost…all the time. It's kinda worrying."

"We mask what we feel." Yang frowned. "It's our defensive shield y'know."

"Really?"

"Fuck no, dude. I'm far from some angsty teen that cries about my life."

"What a relief." Cardin rolled his eyes. "What I would give to be surrounded by normal people…"

"Oh, don't be like that, big guy." Yang sipped away. "We're as normal as you're gonna get."

"I just had a thought. Think Blake would like to join us?" Jaune thought for a moment. "She does carry a lot of baggage."

"No. Can we _not_ invite her?" Cardin cringed slightly. "I'm afraid of what she might do when she hears my story."

"It's the past." Yang nodded. "It's something that forged you; I doubt she'll be one to judge. Ex-terrorist, remember?"

"Fine." The boy took a deep breath.

"What do you know about the Brotherhood?" Cardin asked.

 _Why am I getting a sense of Déjà vu?_ Jaune wondered to himself. "Nothing. Can't say I've heard of such a group."

"Ditto." Yang gave him a confused look.

Cardin turned to face the sea of skyscrapers and endless huts and hovels made of blankets and makeshift homes. "The Brotherhood is to humanity as the White Fang is to Faunus. They cry and preach about supremacy and the extermination of each other. Just…while the White Fang only has support in Menagerie, from what Blake told me, the Brotherhood has ties to every human government in the world. They're most prominent in Atlas, which is why Faunus are treated so poorly there. Then Vale…"

"Cardin…" Yang rose from her seat, staring at him with worrying eyes. "What are you saying?"

"I was once a member of the Brotherhood."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, DUUUN!**

 **Anyway! Here we go into the thick of things!  
Blue is more than just some White Fang goon I mentioned in passing  
** **Cardin is more troubled than we like to agree on  
** **Jaune knows how to make a perfect medium rare steak  
** **And Yang wears booty shorts**

 **Enough of that!**

 **Review, Follow and Fave!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	22. The Hope We Cling To

**So, here I am with another hard as fuck two write chapter!**

 **In it, is more character development for a select cast  
Don't worry - Cardin's backstory expansion is almost over  
There are a few more chapters remaining with some more  
additional plot devices that're gonna be revealed for future references**

 **Either way; enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The Hope We Cling To**

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Jaune asked. The silence that had fallen, lasted for what felt like centuries. "If the Brotherhood is as bad as the White Fang, this is some serious stuff, Cardin."

"I know!" He sighed, leaning his head onto the railing. "I…when my mother and brother were killed…I was lost. My dad shut down and House Winchester was starting to go down the drain. The respect in the council was waning and even worse, another House, the House Argent, was using this incident to have supporters among the other councilmen. They blamed Faunus, they blamed _all_ of them. Even Dahlia, my mom's assistant and my future step-mom. Even _your_ mom, Jaune."

"One of the Argents…Larissa Argent." Cardin took a moment, facing his friends. "She and I became friends because of the incident. She looked after me and even managed to convince me that the Faunus were all to blame for what happened to my brother and mother. She…she…gods…"

"So, this…Larissa Argent?" Yang raised a brow.

"Not now, Yang." Jaune rolled his eyes. "We'll just say that Larissa was a big part of your life, wasn't she?"

Cardin nodded his head. "Dove and Sky never seemed to like her; and in hindsight, I should have listened to them. She was a cruel woman, a staunch racist, and openly hated your House, Jaune."

"What a wonderful human being." Jaune scowled.

"Now do you see why I don't want Blake, or worse, Velvet to know?!" Cardin frowned, throwing his hands to his temples. "Ever since I looked into the future-past, Jaune, the memories I've worked so hard to repress have resurfaced. The things I've done years ago are starting to come back to haunt me. These dreams, Jaune, these damned dreams keep happening!"

"W-What exactly _did_ you do?" Yang asked, sipping at her Strawberry Sunrise.

The boy's indigo eyes burned for a moment before he turned on his heels. "I almost killed a Faunus in cold blood…"

"W-What?" Yang's jaw dropped.

"My family was falling apart. And that isn't meant to be an excuse. It was just a fact of the matter. My mother and brother were taken from us so abruptly, there was no possible way we could even react without doing something drastic. My father was eased and found reconciliation with Dahlia. Me? I couldn't stand the sight of her – being a Faunus, being one of the ones who hurt my family – my stupidity created a rift between myself and my father."

"So, I ended up meeting Larissa at some Gala for nobles and those in the upper echelons of Valean society. I won't say it was a good thing, but it was _something_ at least, compared to my father, losing himself and his courage. She talked to me and I opened up about what happened to my family. In time, she revealed to me, about a year after their deaths, the Brotherhood. They seemed like my kind of people and I won't lie, I kinda had a crush on the Argent at the time, so I decided to join…"

Cardin sighed once again, unable to look at the two blondes. "I made one of the stupidest mistakes of my life, that day; I let myself fall for a woman who cared little for anyone but herself and her House. I lost myself in doing so. During my initiation into the Brotherhood, there was a Faunus…I still remember her blood on my hands; the look on her face when I threw the first stone. She screamed, begged and cried out but…I didn't stop. The Brotherhood acolytes that followed us, joined in. They…they beat her into the ground, stripped her naked and just when I thought we were done, Larissa cut off her antlers and kept them as trophies to my _ascension_ into the ranks of the Brotherhood."

"I can't forgive myself for what I did." Cardin growled. "Who knows where her family is. Who knows if she even managed to get home safely. I sure as hell don't. I don't know if she died behind the dumpster those bastards dropped her. I don't know if she'll ever recover from what Larissa did to her – I know I won't. This isn't a pity party, or some sob story."

"This is me telling you that I cannot, under good conscience, keep this up." Cardin sighed. "After all the shitty things I've done to their people – who am I to try and ignore that dark bit of my past. Who am I, to lie to their faces and keep this from them? I can't do it, Jaune, Yang. I _cannot_ do it anymore. I'd be worse than trash, than scum. The Brotherhood mucks society, and I was the idiot who helped propel it. I joined anti-Faunus protests – at times, leading them! I broke up Faunus right's protests and even trashed Faunus businesses, under the protection of the Brotherhood…"

"I am the perfect example of the humans that the White Fang hate and target. I wouldn't be surprised if Blake was just playing nice because you decided to change history and make me _good_. I'm more than certain, the White Fang would have loved to get their hands on someone like me. Shit…I wouldn't even be surprised if there was some kind of hit placed on me. Please, Jaune, Yang…don't bother trying to help. There's no use. There's a reason I wanted to keep this secret. I'll tell them…when I'm ready…but for now, I have to keep my distance – at least until the dreams subside."

Slipping away, the boy pushed through the glass doors of the Lounge's balcony and disappeared within the room. Jaune took a deep breath, sighing into the hands cupping his face. Yang was frozen still in her seat, barely able to contemplate everything the Winchester had just said. He was no different than Blake it seemed – just different sides of the same coin. All it took for the two of them to realize their mistakes – someone close to their hearts in either organization showed them their true, dark intentions. The thought alone, made her sick to her stomach.

The pain he felt, the anger he felt – all directed at himself, wasn't healthy. A part of her wanted to get up and find him, speak to him and knock some sense into that thick skull of his but a stern gaze from her boyfriend stopped her in her tracks. Jaune shook his head and that was all there was to it. Releasing a powerful sigh, the blonde bombshell remained in her seat, lilac eyes staring at the starry night, sipping at what little drink she had remaining in her empty glass of what used to be a Strawberry Sunrise.

Unbeknownst to the pair of blondes, a pair of golden-amber eyes shut above them.

* * *

 _"Don't worry, mom. I'll be home soon. We were held up with more orders." A young woman smiled into her scroll. "Will you be making salad tonight?"_

 _"Only the best Mistrali kind." Her mother responded with a giggle. "We'll see you later, love."_

 _She sheathed her scroll into her pocket. Sighing softly, a soft aching was felt emanating from her medium sized antlers. Thick and dark brown, the beautiful antlers were the envy of her friends and neighbors. But someone called to her. Flipping around, she was met with darkness._

 _"Hey freak!"_

Blue sighed to herself. Her hair falling around what remained of her antlers, hiding her face from sight. The night was long, with the myriad of stars glimmering over the beautiful megalopolis. Airships and Bullheads hovered over the sleeping city-state. It has been no more than a week since she'd woken up and the world seemed so different. No Adam Taurus, not even a sighting of her leader; no Roman Torchwick or even his little companion, Neopolitan. Their leaders were in disarray and the White Fang was under fire.

 _But we did nothing wrong._ Blue thought to herself. _We did what High Leader Sienna Khan would have done if she were in Adam's place!_

It had been several days; no word from the High Leader herself, nor her council. Orders were scarce now that the attack on Vale failed so miserably. Blue was quiet, her thoughts swirling within her brain. So far, they'd managed to get a tiny handful of new recruits to join them in their crusade, but it wasn't enough. Thankfully, the government of Vacuo was as lenient to the White Fang as they were to bandits and mercenaries. She and her friends didn't have to worry so much about cloak and dagger as they did in Vale.

Her arm rose, resting on the armrest of her chair, leaning back into the seat. Blue eyes glowed softly in the night, reflecting the glimmering light of the shattered moon above. It was a cool night, colder than the nights previously, grasping her in ways Vale never could. She could say she used to hate Vacuo, with all the sand, the pretentious idea of _freedom_ and the hideous pyramid/ziggurat looking school that Shade was. Now, she was getting used to it, slowly acclimating to the feel of the new city and the new land.

There were so many things about Vacuo that interested her, if not made her excited. From the ideals, they hold; how it even came to fruition, to their history of Faunus equality in Vacuo and even the Faunus Queen of Vacuo during the Great War. How such a place could even exist outside of Menagerie, surprised Blue endlessly. The structures, the sand, the streets, the delicious foods and even pita bread. The young doe Faunus eagerly did what she can to learn of the people she was staying with. Of course, it was with long talks and arguing with Perry and other White Fang operatives that brought her to this point.

She couldn't say she regretted it. Vale was a failure for the White Fang, almost as bad as it was for Atlas and Mantle. Solitas was a failed attempt, the worst one they had. The Brotherhood presence was too strong in the frozen continent to the north. Even the SDC, which claims endlessly, that it holds equality and proper work conditions to heart, every Faunus worth their salt knew the truth. The SDC was owned by a man who was so blatantly involved with the Brotherhood, one couldn't find enough lies to defend him.

Vale though; held an air of pretentious progressivism and _preservation of individuality_. While the Brotherhoods hold on the Kingdom was light compared to Atlas, there were enough in the upper echelons of Valean Society to make it a problem. No one knows what truly happened to her, but she and everyone could discern, the Brotherhood had a hand in hurting her. Only the Brotherhood would do something so cruel and unnecessary. Whomever it was, beat her senselessly, removed her antlers and even stripped her of her clothing and belongings and tossed her behind a dumpster. Next thing she knew, she woke up sore all over her body, no recollection of anything, in a rundown hospital in the Valean Projects.

Sadly, in her vague memories that had just begun to surface, the woman she called _mom_ , she doesn't even know what she looks like. She doesn't even know where she might be at. Blue hadn't the slightest clue, but while she lost memory of one family, the White Fang came along and gave her a new one. Vale did little to help her with rehabilitation, did little to help the other Faunus that were suffering like she was – despite the several laws in place to _protect_ and _help_ her people. What Vale couldn't do; the White Fang did.

While they couldn't give her memories back, they gave her new ones. They showed her the true struggle of her people and there was no way she was going to ignore it again. What she was given, was a new perspective. Whatever life she had before this, meant nothing to her. As much as it hurt, to think there was a woman out there, _her_ mother, heartbroken and worried sick about her wellbeing; she couldn't let her people struggle and suffer at the hands of humans like those in the Brotherhood – like the hypocrites of Vale. Especially now. The sacrifices they made, the friends and family they'd lost was something she couldn't forget now that some smidgen of a memory had surfaced. Faunus were dead; her people. Surely, whomever her mother is, she'd understand.

Rising from her seat, she entered her room, ignoring the roving airships and Bullheads hovering over Vacuo. Once inside, she shut the glass door and loosened the drapes and curtains, letting them fall where they may. Across the room, sleeping bags were strewn upon the floor where men and women of varying Faunus traits slept or rested. Some were on their scrolls, watching the latest game of Grifball while others were reading books. Stepping over them, she shuffled along, passing a few other Faunus talking at the dining table in the kitchen of the hotel room.

Reaching her destination, she swung the refrigerator open, revealing it stocked high with necessities. Looking in, she pulled out a plastic bowl, filled with greens and croutons, along with a Mistrali brand of apricot dressing and ranch. Drawing out a fork from one of the drawers, she plopped onto the counter, letting her legs dangle freely. Popping the lid off the bowl, she dug in, making sure the mix the salad so that the croutons and dressing could touch every bit. A properly mixed salad, was a proper dish. Taking her first bite, the woman smiled at the explosions of flavor that entered her mouth.

"Don't worry, mom." She smiled. "There's no need to make dinner. I got some myself. Wherever you are…I hope you're okay."

* * *

 _Stupid! Stupid! **Stupid!**_ Cardin roared within his mind. _Why would I say all of that bullshit?! Now the friends I've made…they'll turn on me, I swear they will. Who knows how long the rest of my team will even view me as a leader?!_

 _Fucking, idiot!_ The boy hissed to himself, swinging the door to the stairwell open. _Look at what you've done, Cardin! You could have easily gone along, without **anyone** knowing about that. But here I am, spilling the beans like a hormonal over-dramatic teenager! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

 _Did I expect, hope, for some kind of acceptance speech? Did I want them to say 'oh, it's okay, Cardin! You're not a bloodthirsty racist!'? Did I want them to say the truth – to say that they want me gone? That they want me out of their sights? Because if that's what it is, then so fucking be it! I cannot stand being near Blake and Velvet anymore!_

 _It hurts too much._

 ** _Oof!_**

"Sorry about that – oh, Blake?!" Cardin gasped. "I-I didn't –"

A hand reached out, gripping his muscle shirt collar. With a sudden strength, he didn't know the cat Faunus had, he was thrown into an empty training room. Bouncing about, they boy came to halt, when his back smashed against a deactivated training drone. Cardin was about to reach out to defend himself, but his arms were planted against the drone behind him, by two hands with monstrous vice-like grips. He couldn't believe his eyes. Blake looked like she was actually going to murder him. Her eyes were glowing in the dim lighting of the training room, but it did nothing to shield her bubbling fury.

"I heard everything, Cardin." She said through gritted teeth. " _You_ were a Brotherhood member. _You_ are the one who hurt Blue."

Pain erupted from his wrists. He swears she was drawing blood. "T-That's her name?"

A kick connected with his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. "No! She doesn't even know her name because of _you_ and the Brotherhood!"

"Blake, please!" Cardin shouted, between coughs. "I didn't –!"

"Didn't what, Cardin?!" A pair of shadow clones appeared, gripping his wrists against the drone behind him. "Didn't mean to?! Because that makes everything better, doesn't it?!"

"Blake, please! You have to believe me!" Tears burned at the corner of his eyes. "What I did – I was lost, I needed direction!"

"So, brutalizing a Faunus, was _finding direction_?!" Blake backhanded the man. Lifting his face to meet hers, her once vibrant golden-amber eyes were now burning with fire. "You beat her into the ground, Cardin! You threw the first stone! _You_ are just as much to blame as the acolytes that took her memories – _You_ are as much to blame as Larissa Argent!"

Before he could respond, her hands wrapped around his throat. He couldn't fight back; his arms were pinned and his legs suddenly felt like a ton of weight had landed upon them. "To think, we were all fooled by your _school bully_ act; your _petty racist_ act. To think, we _believed_ in you. You thought you could fool us – fool me?! No, Cardin…you're done. The world has no place for people like **you!** "

She began to shake his head, bashing his skull against the titanium drone. He couldn't breathe, soon enough, his vision began to darken. "You will _never_ change, Cardin! You will _never_ redeem yourself! For all that you've done to my people – **die**!"

"CARDIN!"

The pain of his wrists reached a tipping point. Color returned to his eyes, revealing, not a training room, but his own room. Blake was leaning against him, her hands wrapped around his wrists trying to pull with all her might. The blinding LED lights were on, washing out everything in sight. He was groggy and everything was ringing in his ears. But then it all clicked.

It was a dream.

Completely waking up at the sound of Jaune and Yang bursting into the room, Cardin finally realized just what was happening.

His own hands were wrapped around his throat.

"Goddamn it, Cardin!" Blake shouted, pulling at his arms. "What happened?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Wait, Yang." Jaune reached out, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"B-Blake?" The boy looked at her, red faced, sclera bloodshot. "W-What happened?"

"Shut up!" She hissed. "If you think you're being selfless; if you think you're doing us a favor by keeping the information of your involvement with the Brotherhood a secret, then you're just as stupid as Jaune is! Look what doing that has done to you! You were trying to kill yourself!"

Footsteps could be heard coming from the doorway. All the students had awoken at the sudden commotion, all of them barely awake but at attention.

"What you did was wrong – yes, but don't think for a second, that keeping it bottled up will make anything better!" Blake slapped him, leaving a burning handprint across his cheek. "If you forgot; _I_ used to be a fucking terrorist! I used to be in the White Fang – the antithesis of the Brotherhood! The terrible things you've done – I've done too. The horrible things you've accomplished in the name of your organization – I've done too."

"But do you know how I got past it?!" She gripped his collar, pulling him from his bed. With all her power, she threw him to the floor. "I opened up to my friends! I let them know _everything_ when it was all said and done. I've done shitty things to humans, Cardin – some deserved it, most did not. But you don't see me wallowing in depression, sinking deeper into a mental menagerie! You think none of us understand what it's like to hold that kind of darkness – you forget _I_ have been there. I fought against the Brotherhood and you've fought against the White Fang."

"Wake up, Cardin." Blake knelt in front of him. "You cannot hide these kinds of things from us. We won't allow you to. From one former terrorist to another, stop looking back – go forward, you must keep moving on. Otherwise, you'll _never_ change."

"But Blake…" Cardin fought against the tears. "It's so…so hard."

"Who said it'll be easy?" The Faunus smiled. " _I'm_ still trying to move forward. It's not about how quickly you do it – it's about never stopping, never giving up. Even the smallest pebble can make the greatest ripple, Cardin."

"Alright, guys." Jaune could be heard. "Break it up, let's all go back to sleep! We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Blake, wait." Cardin reached out, grabbing her wrist.

"What is it, Cardin?"

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Hurting Blue." He frowned to himself. "I don't have an excuse for why I did…but I'm sorry."

* * *

"I cannot believe him." Tanager sighed, resting his forehead against his palm. "Throwing the accomplishments of his children around like some kind of banner. And the other minor houses agreeing with the childish display? It's insulting."

"Our children have proven their worth against both Grimm _and_ terrorist organizations." Claude shook his head, taking a quick sip of his whiskey. "Damn whatever Argent says – it's either to belittle our wives or propel his hapless children forward in the eyes of the Council. You needn't get so worked up over his antics, Tanager."

"I know." He quickly downed his shot of tequila before slamming the glass into the bar table. "I just…I don't know how much more of this nonsense I can take. First the outright disrespect to Lord Ghira Belladonna for so many years – then the immediate alienation and branding of the White Fang once he stepped down? Now, it's nothing but words and hot air blasting from that gullet of his. Don't get me started on that harlot he calls a wife."

"Tan…" Claude warned. "The House Argent has many eyes and ears across Vale – this Bar, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some watching and listening in on us at this very moment. Don't be so crass, my old friend. It has always been your weakness. No wonder Lord Ghira found you a little annoying."

"Hehe." Tanager chuckled. "The old panther may out speak me in both words and articulation, but he cannot outdrink me, and I'm certain, even without my trusty sword and shield, the panther still can't beat me in a fight."

"But at a debate, you'll be left shocked and gaping like a fish out of water." Claude bellowed with a laugh. "A man of his stature – an advocate for peace, fighting would be his last resort. Even then, I doubt he would let that resort go to waste. After all, it is still something he is willing to do if need be. Don't second guess His Grace just yet. The old panther may surprise us, in the future."

"I wonder how he's doing." Tanager took a drink. "Did he have any children?"

"Not that I know of." Claude shook his head. "He must have some children. Have you _seen_ Kali?"

"Oh yes." Tan nodded his head in agreement. "There can be no way he doesn't have children."

"Cheers to that." The two men clinked their glasses. "She was a beautiful woman and sharp witted – sure she and Marie didn't get along well though. Marie was too…"

"Aggressive?"

" _Progressive_." Claude raised a brow. "Yeah… _progressive_."

"Fair enough." Tanager laughed. But the laughter quickly died down, his indigo eyes trailed down to his swirling drink. "Ainsley…she…she would be disappointed in me, wouldn't she, Claude?"

Looking up, the blond man eyed the Winchester beside him. "How so?"

"Cardin…" The man took a deep breath. "I lost him, after Ainsley and Marshall died. He distanced himself and while Dahlia watched after me, cared for me and soon enough, we fell in love – I know, in hindsight, that I've neglected the last gift Ainsley left for me – my last son. Claude, do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"He would." The Arc took a moment. "He would forgive you, if there was something to forgive you for. You did the best you could in that situation – I honestly reacted the same way. When Adrienne died, Marie was the one to step in and help when I shut down. She helped me raise six friggen children without asking anything else in return. _Six_ , Tan. Cardin is a smart boy – sure he holds darkness in him, but I know that my son will force it out of him."

"It's been five years, Tan." Claude smiled. "For me, it's been seventeen. A time will come, when you decide to tell yourself, enough is enough. Stop wallowing in your depression and start looking forward. You're alive; you're breathing and you're happy. Well…as happy as anyone can get with people like Alexios and Evanthe Argent breathing down their necks can get. For once, old friend, let's drink like we did before the politics."

"Graduation night?" Tanager smirked.

"You bet." Claude bellowed, throwing down a handful of Lien. "Thankfully, no underclassmen like Qrow won't come along and ruin it for us."

* * *

 _Go forward, you must keep moving on_.

Cardin repeated the saying in his head. Washing his face, the boy stared into his reflection. Scars decorated his chest and back, remnants of battles against both Grimm and Faunus who defended themselves. The deeper ones came from his own Brotherhood comrades that wanted to teach him a lesson about mercy. Indigo eyes trailed up, meeting at the precipice of the reflection, seeing nothing but disgust and anguish.

 _Go forward, you must keep moving on_.

Clenching his fists, the boy shoved his fist into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't believe how far he'd descended. He couldn't even begin to imagine how close he was to completely losing himself, fully immersed in the glorious lie that the Brotherhood was. He could see their faces, their stupid masks, their stupid symbols and their stupid salute. Cardin could hear the Grandmaster yelling and spitting out his hateful rhetoric at meetings where they burned Faunus effigies. Their over-zealous cheers and rage.

 _Go forward, you must keep moving on._

But just as the voices and the anger grew, someone else's voice grew. It was Jaune's. He could remember everything the _King_ had told him thus far. Every word and every encouraging statement – even the words that hurt him the most. _Margaux and Blair – do they mean nothing to you?!_ He felt sick to his stomach but fought it. He fought back against the guilt and the pain with all his strength.

 _Say whatever you need to hear to see yourself become the man you want to see staring back at you in the mirror._

"Alright, Jauney-boy." Cardin smirked. Wiping his face completely dry, his eyes burned with an intense passion. "Go forward, _you must_ keep moving on. You hear that, Cardin?! Go forward, you **must** keep moving on! NO holding back! NO whining! NO holding on to the past! Enough is enough, gods-damn it! You heard Blake! You're not alone in this."

"What would Marshall do, Cardin?" He asked himself, smile growing. "That's right. Marshall would laugh, make dumb jokes about the situation and work out. Marshall wouldn't let this hold him down – in fact, he'd relish in the stress. It made his responses quicker, more efficient and in the end…give him more fuel to make more dumb jokes. Laugh, love and live. That's how my brother worked until the end. If he can…I can too. This shit with the Brotherhood is over – it's in the past…go forward, you must keep moving on."

Tossing his towel away, he was wearing nothing but his boxers, baring every scar his bulked body had to reveal. Stretching his arms and back, bones popped and stressed muscles finally decided to loosen. Today was going to be a good day – he could feel it. It had been the first night without nightmares or even a dream of some sort. Sure, waking up was a sore endeavor, the shower thoughts slowly descending to paranoia; today, was definitely going to be a good day. Walking along, wet feet splashed and stuck to the wooden floorboards beneath him. Going through his morning calisthenics, he completely disregarded his open doorway.

He didn't even notice the red-faced bunny scurrying away.

* * *

"What's wrong with you, Velv?" Coco nudged the bunny.

Yang giggled. "It almost like she saw Cardin naked or something."

Velvet's face only seemed to grow a deeper shade of crimson. Yang's brows rose into her forehead – even Pyrrha was surprised. "Gods, she really did."

"He was in his boxers, okay!" Velvet quickly added. "Sun wanted me to find him – he wanted to ask him to duel…but when I got to Cardin's room – the door was open and…and…"

Her ears bent low, trying to cover her embarrassed blush. Both Coco, Yang, Nora and Dew burst into laughter, all four finding the situation beyond hysterical. As common knowledge as Pyrrha's crush for Jaune, the two lovebirds were beating around the bush for so long, the tension was starting to grow thick. Dew even made bets with a few of the soldiers and huntsmen and huntresses actually invested enough in the relationships, on who would jump who first and confess. She had eighty-nine Lien _and growing_ on Velvet. Dew always did say, it was the quiet, shy ones that everyone should watch out for.

"I'm sure it's fine, Velvet." Pyrrha reached forward, giving the Faunus a reassuring smile. "He didn't notice and you didn't peek –"

"That's where you're wrong, Pyrrha." The girl blushed deeper, tilting her head in shame. "I watched him to push-ups for almost five minutes…"

Needless to say, Yang, Coco and Dew fell from their seats, crashing on the floor with laughing fits. Nora spit out her pancakes, just to cackle like a madwoman. Pyrrha, couldn't believe her ears – Velvet, the traditionalist, extremely shy and adorable rabbit Faunus of Beacon…was peeking on another student who was in nothing but boxers, doing calisthenics in _his_ room, from _his_ doorway. The laughing grew worse, much to Velvet's annoyance, but the girl simply sighed in defeat. There was no winning with girls like the four laughing maniacs.

"So, Velvet." Weiss piped, trying her best not to roll her eyes at the laughing women. "When _are_ you going to ask him out? He'd say yes, you know."

"I-I…" She frowned. "I don't know…I wouldn't be too sure…"

"I mean…" The ice queen sighed. "You deserve happiness. I've seen the way you two are around each other."

"Agreed. Besides, he and Jaune are the same in that, they're both incredibly reckless. What he needs is a Faunus to keep him in line." Blake winked at her fellow Faunus. "We have a way with these boys that shuts them up and makes them into putty."

"But Blake…" She looked at her with her chocolate eyes growing wide. "I don't have your figure or your confidence. I'm like a walking stick with nice legs."

"Oh, stop it, Velv." Yang punched her shoulder lightly. "If Cardin cared about physical endowment, he wouldn't have bothered to flirt with you this long. N-Not saying you don't have respectable assets!"

"Quality save, firecracker." Coco rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"I'm just saying…sometimes, it's not about the looks." Yang nodded her head. "I mean, looks play a good part – just, having confidence and _hope_ will take you the farthest. Don't take it too far to where you seem like a stuck up, over confident cunt. Ease off the terror and skittish tendencies. Cardin doesn't seem like the kind of guy to like that kind of attitude."

"What're you girls talking about? I kinda heard my name. Made me nervous."

All heads snapped around to see the boy in question, wearing his body glove without the pieces of armor. It accentuated his broad shoulders and broad chest, creasing against his well-defined abdominals, that were larger than Sun's lean abs. While sun looked like his was chiseled, Cardin's looked like someone opened his skin and stuffed stones into it before sewing it shut. He was _very_ built – the guy could probably tank shots from Ember Celica before actually feeling pain.

"Y'know, Cardin." Coco lowered her shades, chocolate eyes scanning his body. "If Velvet here wasn't so in love with you, I'd give you a shot, hunk."

Yang and Nora fell from their seats, bellowing guffaw, while holding their sides. Nebula and Dew were slamming the tabletop, giggling up storms. Velvet almost fainted and Cardin beat a hasty retreat.

It was almost too easy, sometimes.

* * *

 _Haha!_

 _Oops!_

 _Gotcha!_

 _Nice try!_

 _C'mon buddy, you can do better!_

 _Speed up!_

 _Better luck, next time!_

Cardin laid in defeat. Sweat poured off his brow and pooled around his head. His arms were spread wide, with his legs extended as well. Every bone, every muscle was in pain. Every inch of skin was probably bruised. Steam billowed off his body, hissing with every attempt he tried to move. Resigning to his defeat, the boy laid there, eyes slowly shutting. Echoes of voices calling out to him were slowly drowning out. Men, women, soldiers and officers, cheered him on and his opponent. But he couldn't move.

Everything screamed at him to just lay there; to accept defeat and move on. His knees were shot, completely unresponsive. His shoulders felt completely weighed down by his pauldrons. Worse yet; he'd lost his mace, _yet again_. He was weaponless and defenseless. It seemed that everything he did only seemed to dig his hole deeper and deeper until all he could see was the faint light. All he had to do now, was yell out that he surrendered.

But he could not do it.

In front of him, his opponent walked around, showboating to the crowd, garnering thunderous applause from those gathered to witness the duel. Turning his head over, he could see his team shouting for him to get up. He could faintly hear Pyrrha and Blake cheering him on. His breath caught in his throat, Jaune could be seen standing from his high seat, shooting his arms up and down, trying to get his attention. The blond was yelling, booming even, telling him to _get his stupid ass up_ and fight. Cardin could barely hear over the commotion that his opponent was raising.

Slightly delirious and head knocked a few times, his eyes shaded over, gazing upon the face of Velvet Scarlatina, jumping in the crowds. She wasn't sitting, nor was she timid. She cupped her hands around her mouth, roaring like a lion, shouting at him to get up. Cardin, definitely couldn't believe his eyes. Focusing only on her, everything else went quiet. Slowly, he was able to read her lips. _Get the fuck up, Cardin!_ Or did she say, _I will fuck you up, Cardin!_

Hissing, energy exploded within his core. Flipping around, he shot to his feet, eliciting the most deafening roar from the gathered crowd. His indigo eyes locked with Velvet's chocolate brown, taking in the full force of her emotions. _She was proud of him_. Cardin's words choked in his throat, coming out as a cough. Shaking his head; now wasn't a time for words anyway. He was in the middle of a spar.

In front of him, his opponent swung his bo-staff around with a cocky smirk that seemed too familiar to Cardin. "Hey, buddy. You ready for the beatdown of a lifetime?"

"Are you, Sun?" Cardin responded with the same smirk. Reach out his hand, Sun's tail tossed his great mace.

"Aw, cute." The boy disconnected his bo-staff, turning the weapon into nunchaku.

"Kick his ass, Sun!" Doré could be heard practically screaming over the crowds.

Much to his surprise, Cardin could have sworn he heard Velvet hiss. "Kick his arse, Cardin!"

"Alright!" Jaune's voice began to silence the gathered huntresses and huntsmen. Soldiers and officers silenced as the King himself rose from his seat with a raised gauntlet. "Cardin! Sun! Prepare for the final bout! This will decide who's the better fighter!"

"You'd better not lose, Cardin!" Velvet squealed with anger. Her fist launched into the air, rippling the air with aura. "I swear to the gods, I'll kick your arse!"

"Don't disappoint me, Sun!" Doré roared with equal, if not greater, anger.

"Begin!"

The two boys rushed at each other, aura blasting off their wakes. Cardin brought his knee up, bashing the poleyn against Sun's spinning Ruyi Bang. As if expecting it, the Faunus swung Jingu around, smashing the nunchaku into his temple, breaking his stance. He fell away, stumbling from the impact. Quickly turning the tables, Sun charged at the Winchester, shoving the collapsed Ruyi Bang into Cardin's unprotected chest, launching him a few feet away.

Cardin bounced against the floor, steam forming off the impact marks. Scowling at his plan, he rose to his feet once more, gazing upon his monkey opponent. The boy twirled his nunchaku with masterful grace, strangely enough; he avoided using his semblance. It was almost as if the Faunus wasn't taking him seriously. Then again, there was very little that Sun took seriously – probably a side-effect of being a monkey.

Dodging a few quick strikes and swipes, Cardin launched his mace forward, energy building off the Crimson Dust crystal embedded in the center of the mace head. Channeling his semblance into the mace, the crystal grew agitated within the very same second. The explosion rocked the battlefield, sending Sun flying away. The monkey flipped mid-air, sending a few shots from Ruyi and Jingu Bang. Shotgun blasts were hard to block, so Cardin simply dodged, weaving between the shots, letting his aura take the hits. Narrowing his indigo eyes, his mind wandered.

Sun was an acrobatic, overly confident, showboating asshole. Cardin had to admit, he had the skills to back up his stupid antics. But there was something that was bothering the boy; there was just _something_ about Sun that reminded him of someone. The way he moved, the stupid smirk indefinitely spread across his equally stupid face. His speed was almost too much for the heavy hitter to keep up with, further frustrating him in the spar. Every move Cardin made, every attempt, every goddamned step, Sun would come up with a counter and bash him back.

The entire fight thus far, has been the physical manifestation of a broken record. Make a move; get beaten back. Defend; get beaten back. Attack; get beaten back. Clenching his fists, he wrapped his hands tightly around his weapon. Eyeing his opponent, Sun had connected his nunchaku, telling Cardin that he'd better have a better plan. When the monkey brought out his staff, he was serious. But, he left a serious disadvantage.

Cardin paced around Sun, keeping his spars with Sky in mind. While Sky was nowhere near as skilled as Sun was – no offense – the two had similar weapons in that they were both polearms. If he could simply break Sun's balance, he felt he could truly strike the monkey down with a good hit. Whipping his head up to the giant screen hanging over the arena, Sun's aura was halfway while his own was getting dangerously close to the red. One good hit, one good explosion, would break Sun and knock him out of the fight for good.

 _Yeah_. Cardin thought to himself. _That's a good plan._

Sun charged forward, a pair of light clones at his sides. But instead of a staff, the two clones each had one nunchaku, spinning like helicopter blades. The first collided with Cardin's mace, exploding in a flash of light, partially blinding the Winchester. Spinning around, trying to shield his eyes, the second came along, slamming its nunchaku into his spine, before it too exploded in yellow light. Before he could even get up, a sturdy bludgeon smashed into his back.

The monkey pushed his weight into his staff, shifting his weapon to point the gun barrels into Cardin's spine. He danced around the pole before slamming his feet into the floor behind the ginger. Collapsing his staff, he clasped his weapon together almost making it look like a baseball bat. Cackling like a madman, he swung with all his might, building aura into the head of the bat before swinging.

 _And it's out of the park!_

* * *

 _Five years ago…_

"And it's out of the park!" A man shot his fist into the air. "The crowd goes wild!"

"Ugh…" A boy groaned, wincing at the pain in his back. "Could go any tougher on me?"

"Please, Cardin." The man chuckled. "Maybe, you should give up trying to use a greatsword and use a mace, _like me_."

"Why the hell would I want to use something as bulky as that, Marshall?" Cardin frowned. "I thought huntsmen were supposed to be nimble and quick."

"Well I kicked your ass quick?" Marshall's indigo eyes glimmered with a playful glint. "One day, little brother, you'll beat me."

"You think so?" Cardin asked with hopeful eyes, lowering his greatsword.

The man in front of him, swung his mace forward, bashing the top against his armored chest. Cardin spun mid-air, colliding with a tree. Leaves and bird shit fell upon his head of ginger hair. Marshall, bellowed a powerful laugh, causing birds to flee into the sky. "Haha! Hell no, kiddo."

"Marshall!" The young Cardin growled. "I'll kick your ass!"

"You'll have to catch me first, little bro!"

* * *

The arena was silent.

Sun backed away, sheathing his weapon.

Cardin was _glowing_.

At first, Sun thought his aura was beginning to fizz out. That thought was thrown out the proverbial window when his entire body started glowing orange. Cardin was hunched over, his back to everyone, but his power was bared for all to see. Rising to his feet, the orange energy bubbled within his armor and skin, rippling around like light dancing upon water. Spinning on his feet, the boy twirled his mace with strength renewed and growing.

"Surprise, Sun!" Cardin roared.

Bringing his mace back, the head glowed with the same orange light. He swung with all his might, igniting the agitated Dust crystal embedded at the head of his weapon. Dust mixed with his explosion based semblance, the floor ripped open, sending heat, shockwaves and fire towards the unsuspecting monkey Faunus. He flew away, flipping through the air, pocket chain and open dress shirt waving in the speeding winds.

Back flipping, he landed on his feet. Jumping back once more, Cardin had somehow managed to close the distance, remarkably fast, scaring the monkey enough. Sun jumped away, back-flipping again, trying to create a pocket of space between himself and his opponent. But the armored boy wouldn't let the fight be decided so easily. Sun spun on his heels, dodging wide swings from Cardin's godly mace, ducking and weaving between each swipe and swing.

While the monkey would plan on wearing Cardin out using his superior agility and acrobatics, the boy in question looked absolutely rejuvenated. Even worse, his aura was replenishing at an impossibly fast rate, it was almost inhuman. Whatever this was, it wasn't normal. Ducking another quick strike, Sun fell back on quick thinking to get out of the situation.

There was only going to be one victor in this fight.

* * *

"Damn…"

"Yup…"

"Still sore?"

"Yup."

"You surprised me."

"That makes two of us."

"…you did incredible, Cardin." Sun nodded his head. His blue eyes locked with Cardin's indigo. "That was impressive and honestly, a _little_ scary. I've never seen aura replenish that quickly."

"Neither have I!" Carin laughed. "I don't know what triggered it, but something caused it to happen."

"I –"

A cough sounded behind them. "If you two lovers are done with the pillow talk, I'd like to steal the monkey for a few moments – he did _disappoint_ me."

"W-Wait…" Sun was grabbed from his chair by the collar of his shirt. "Cardin, please! Save me!"

"You're on your own, buddy boy!" Cardin raised a glass of water to his fleeting silhouette. Sun's seat was suddenly taken by a black-haired beauty with cat ears and golden-amber eyes.

"You and Sun are particularly close after that fight…" Blake gave him a smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Cardin took another sip of his water. "I'm getting jokes from Yang, Coco and Doré, please, Blake – not you too."

She quickly raised her hands in defense. "I swear, no jokes from me. But…there's something in your demeanor, that changed mid-fight. What was it?"

"Do you wanna know?"

Blake deadpanned. "I did ask."

"His attitude reminded me of someone." The boy began. "Someone _very_ close to me. He had the same stupid attitude; stupid smirk and most of all, stupid overbearing confidence and lack of respect for other's personal space. He belittles people he fights, but in a joking, non-condescending kind of way. It's a game to him. Everything, every fight, every action – it's a game. Life's just _fun_ for him."

"Are you gay for Sun, Cardin?" Blake raised a brow.

"No!" The boy laughed, easing the mood. "Sun…he just…remove the blond and give him burnt-orange hair, throw a body glove on him and slap my family's armor over…"

"It's like…it's like banter with my brother again…how did I not see this before…?"

* * *

 **Now, you may be asking, why did I choose Sun?  
Well when I was imagining the Winchester Family, I imagined his brother  
to be the exact opposite of Cardin - carefree, kind and a complete comedic doofus  
And also kind of an overconfident douche muffin  
(Like a monkey!)**

 **Now, some of you may ask, why does Cardin's dream know the name of Blue, even thought Blake  
NEVER ONCE mentioned Blue in conversation - that'll be brought up in future chapters  
and addressed accordingly  
Do not worry, my friends and dear readers - I know**

 **Also, tensions rise in the Valean Council between House Arc and House Argent  
Finna turn into the War of Five Kings soon enough bruh lmfao  
I'm kidding - that's going too far, even for me - I have something more devastating in mind  
That is, if I don't change it out D:**

 **Anyway**

 **Please Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	23. The Sacrifices We've Made

**So, here's another chapter!**

 **I might or might not make a one-shot  
about Yang and Jaune in the near future  
based on this story's lore and Jaune's future-past  
I don't know, I just enjoy the whole idea  
and how the two fall in love  
But I feel a flashback wouldn't get the romance across well  
IDK lol**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Sacrifices We've Made**

"Don't forget, mid-terms begin next week! Now would be a good time crunch in extra study sessions, should you need it. Planning for the inevitable failure you might or might not have, is a good plan to have." Dr. Oobleck called, zipping across the classroom with his mug of burning coffee. "…and there goes the bell. Class is dismissed."

A series of gasps of relief echoed across the room, much to the doctor's annoyance. The students stretched their backs and legs, hobbling along as if their lives had ended. While as pointless as complaining was, it was understandable. Their mid-terms were coming up and the Winter Break they'd been yearning for, was just around the proverbial corner. For the first year students, that was music to their ears.

Rumors and speculation filtered through the first years, telling them of how difficult the mid-terms were for Dr. Oobleck and Professor Peach. As annoying as it was – Oobleck spoke too fast and Peach was never there except for the first day of classes and the final examinations. Some of the upperclassmen even said that she was objectively _worse_ than Port when it came to self-proclaiming greatness. To make matters worse; some overheard that her mid-term and final exam revolved around field trips into the Emerald Forest and the Forever Fall.

Every student remembered the _last time_ they were sent to Forever Fall. As heroic and incredible the story was – there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it was possibly a fluke. The sheer amount of first years of this generation was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. In hindsight, they all knew the _mission_ was destined for failure. Even then, they failed the mission regardless and was given a failing grade – everyone. Despite that, every student worked hard to make up the missing marks. It was difficult and frustrating but they made it work.

A small smile grew on the blond's face, his thoughts whirling in his mind. Ignoring the looks and walking through the crowds, Blake stayed close to him, with his arm around her waist. Yang and Pyrrha stood beside him, all three women talking aimlessly with one another, all the while, stealing glances at the blond boy between them. Behind the four, Weiss and Ruby walked with Ren and Nora. As clear as day, two teams were close – closer than ever. After all the crazy things they'd been through leading up to the docks, to the absolute craziest thing they've done – they did it together.

And much to Ruby and Nora's excitement, Ren's offhandedness and Weiss's understandable disgust – the polyamorous relationship, or _shitty excuse to have a harem_ as Weiss would put it, was accepted wholly.

All it took was a few dates from Yang and Pyrrha's parts to finally make their relationship official. Of course, without all the publicity. Rosemary, Clair and Doré were absolutely _livid_ that Jaune would even do something so _stupid_ , but after intense persuasion from Blake, Yang and Pyrrha, the three women relented and Jaune escaped with a black eye and just _a few_ broken ribs. His sisters were prideful women and thought their brother would respect the fairer sex – not collect them. Good thing Rosemary saw Blake like another little sister – otherwise, it would have been a painfully lost cause.

Thinking of everything thus far – the first semester was coming to a close without a single incident from the White Fang. Since the battle of the docks a month-and-a-half ago, the White Fang almost completely disappeared off the radar. They were defeated, yes, but Jaune didn't think they'd outright go off the grid. Something like that was worrisome – especially since he knew that Salem now had Adam Taurus _and_ Roman Torchwick. Both were key players in the past and now both were seemingly recalled from the fight, replaced with this _team RRGE_ – a team he'd never heard of or encountered in the past.

Ignoring the women talking around him and giggling, his blue eyes darkened slightly. Salem played her cards well. If she knew to send RRGE that quickly through a portal, then she _had_ eyes among his peers. She had eyes somewhere among his forces – or worse, his friends. But if that was the case – who could it be? Everyone he brought into his force, were subjected to intense background checks. If there was a single traitor among his forces – he would know in an instant. Loyalty was something the Arc made sure to instill.

Shaking his head, the voices of his lovely ladies rushed into his ears. Continuing his walk, the eight burst through the front doors of Beacon and into the courtyard, finding a nice bench beneath a massive oak. Almost as one, they collapsed together into the seat, sighing in instant relief. Blake slipped out a pocket book; Pyrrha and Yang both whipped out their scrolls. Ruby and Nora, unsurprisingly, immediately began to drift off, leaning into one another's shoulders. Weiss pulled out a nail file, relishing in the silence and began to file her nails.

Then, there was Ren and Jaune.

Ever since the introduction of several other teams and Jaune's own; the power disparity and attitudes each team had was palpable. It was almost laughable. So Ren took it upon himself to ease the stress everyone was feeling and close the distance of power between each person and team. Meditation was key to aura manipulation – something Ren had practically mastered along with Fox and himself. Jaune wasn't meditating to strengthen his aura or create a constant shield of awareness like Ren does – he was looking inward trying to piece together everything he has so far.

Jaune knew the White Fang were a tool influenced and twisted by Salem and her lackeys. Now that Cardin had revealed everything he'd done and the true extent of his past – there was the Brotherhood. Salem's forces were a mixture of Faunus, Human and Grimm. Her personal team, team WTCH, was made of humans and Faunus. There was no doubt in the back of his mind that she has a hand in the Brotherhood, pulling some strings, if any. She had to – being able to play both humans and Faunus in the same stroke would prove useful to someone like her.

Given everything thus far, Jaune could see her already making moves to have agents among the members of the Brotherhood. Grimm amassing in Sanus is just a ploy she was willing to use to move her plans along, most likely. He wouldn't be surprised – after all, Roman Torchwick robbing Dust shops all across the City of Vale, was a plan to disrupt the economy and bring a constant source of negativity among the disgruntled populace. Now that he was taken out of the picture and the White Fang defeated so quickly – Jaune was certain he forced her to look at different options while going over the ones she currently had.

Now that Torchwick was gone, she had only one more choice to build the negativity. The hordes of Grimm rampaging through Sanus were too strong, along with Greater Grimm leading, the refugees were her tool. He frowned, leaning into his seat. Salem needed negativity to attract the Grimm – especially the Greater Grimm. Destroying outlying villages and cities throughout the continent created millions of homeless and devastated people, creating the refugee crisis they were having. With the Council's hands so preoccupied with quite literally anything but – the people were losing more faith.

 _It'll be like the refugees of Mountain Glenn all over again…_ Jaune shook his head.

Shaking his head for a moment, Salem's only moves so far were sending team RRGE and creating one of the greatest hordes of Grimm Sanus had seen in over eighty years. The amount of people she'd slaughtered through the use of her creatures was uncountable. But it was manageable at least. Rather than letting her agents scurry around like rats, she chose to bring out her big guns. Something about that team RRGE really put off the blond. He has been itching to visit that Reggie Teale in prison, but exams and schooling had taken most of his time. _Also having three girlfriends is tiresome._

To respond to Salem's moves, he finally brought his friends into the fold, informing them of the truth – letting them all know the fight that was going on in the shadows. Reorganization of their teams into Fireteams of huntsmen and huntresses was top priority, specializing their abilities in the best way possible. He'd built an army in just a few months and received several commendations and companies to aid him this time – it was about time he took a moment to reorganize and reequip. They beat the White Fang because of their element of surprise and superior technology – the same victory won't happen twice.

Salem caught them off guard the first time. Everything unknowingly depended on the CCT Tower of Vale – when it fell, every Kingdom was left to internal communication, but no way of knowing how the rest of the world was doing. Salem used that to her advantage, keeping the Four Kingdoms in the dark for as long as she could; all the while, equipping the White Fang of the different kingdoms. There was a bit of time between then and the siege of Mistral – Jaune had enough proof to believe that was when Adam usurped Sienna Khan of her place as leader of the White Fang.

But there was something that just didn't add up to him. Tyrian himself, as crazy and mental he was, even stated that the White Fang and Roman Torchwick, were just tools to be used. They had no importance aside from what Cinder had given them. They were plastic soldiers and tin cans to be thrown away at their leisure. So, why? Why did Salem find it so important to kidnap both Roman and Adam? Adam was only useful because he was a good fighter – _but I ended up killing him_. _Does Salem intend to turn Adam and Torchwick into whatever the hell Reggie is?_

 _Tch. Enough of that for now…_ Jaune sighed. _Today is a good day. No fighting, no training, no yelling or anything. Just peace and quiet for once…_

His blue eyes trailed over to his left, gazing upon Pyrrha and Yang, both giggling to each other as they watched videos on DustTube. Pyrrha's green eyes shimmered with joy, her smile spreading ever so wide. Jaune felt his breath catch in his throat. Her teeth looked like porcelain, clean and pristine. Staring at her, the girl looked up, meeting his eyes for just a moment before blushing and giving him a wink. She immediately returned to watching videos with Yang, the hint of a blush remaining on her cheeks. Pyrrha, damn it, was a literal goddess.

Beside her, Yang's lilac eyes trailed over to watch his, gazing upon her figure. She pursed her lips and gave him a knowing look. Before he knew it, a blush formed on his cheeks from the intense, passionate gaze the blonde was giving him. Her beauty was unmatched, in an entirely different league than Pyrrha's – than Blake's. She had an allure about her, an amorous aura that exuded her attraction. Yang didn't change, Yang couldn't change. Licking her lips as she stared at his figure and blushing face, the girl gave him a small wink before returning to her videos.

Jaune fell back, sighing in silence, arm snaking around Blake's waist, holding her close to him. She smiled, reciprocating and nuzzled into his shoulder. A soft nibble on his neck later, one of her legs crossed over the other. She saw the blush on his face and beamed as she placed her face deeper into his neck. Grunting, her cat ears tickled against his cheek. Popping his neck, he quickly kissed her cat ears, biting softly, eliciting a small, almost silent purr from the Faunus curling up into him. Digging his face into her hair, the boy smiled.

People were surprised and several students seemed _even more_ enamored by her appearance but once they saw _his_ arm around her waist, they backed down. While a lot of people didn't seem to like the relationship – some humans and Faunus even going so far to disapprove of it, neither party seemed to care all the much. Goodwitch, much like on the docks, reacted like a caring, loving mother and embraced Blake and congratulated her on her decision to no longer hide from the truth. Ozpin gave his own support in his own special way and much of the faculty, much to Blake's surprise, knew of her heritage, despite her attempts to hide it.

Nevertheless, the acceptance she feared would never come, smashed against her like tidal waters. It was almost overwhelming at first, but then it turned into everything the dreamed it would be. At least, that's what Jaune was told. Blake was never one to really talk about her feelings, always having to be the one to steel her emotions, lest have her _many_ enemies find a way to exploit them – she always found a way to confide in him, in ways that she never could with anyone else. While she would barely outright say what was on her mind, the things she _would_ say instead, he understood without a doubt in his mind.

Smiling softly, he tightened his hold on her, placing another kiss on her scalp. Pyrrha sacrificed herself for him. Blake sacrificed herself for him. Yang sacrificed herself for him. These beautiful women, cared for him – loved him enough, albeit one was just a close friend at the time, to give their lives to save his own. At the time, in that dark past, he was _nothing_. He was a fool with a sword and shield with a lot of aura. He had minimal training and almost no direction. He was, for all intents and purposes, actually _nothing_. But these women, these three beautiful, amazing, loving and caring women, saw _something_ in him.

Even now, with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders, the weight of their future-past deaths, these women found a way to be with him. While Blake was far from expected, it was a welcome change. She was incredible in ways he hadn't experienced with Pyrrha yet. While each girl was amazing, what made it better – each one had something that the others lacked. Blake had her mind, her grave understanding of the world around her; Yang was the life of the party, the light to Blake's dark. Pyrrha was the mother, the one who, without the darkness of Blake nor the rowdiness of Yang, remained balanced in childish antics and maturity.

His thoughts drifted, lingering upon the past lives they had and the terrible things they'd been through. The women were strong, powerful and incredible warriors, but that was their hubris. They drove themselves to become the best they can, to help those who couldn't help themselves. Most of the time, it was he who needed to be saved at the expense of friends and those he loved. They didn't ask questions, they didn't make commands they couldn't follow through themselves. They were women who took charge and made reckless decisions in the past.

 _The sacrifices we made. They made…_ Jaune thought to himself, as he leaned into Blake's shoulder, slowly drifting. _It will not be in vain. Not this time, fate. I won't let you take this from me…_

While Yang and Pyrrha giggled away and Blake immersed herself in her new book, there was one girl, still awake and left with nothing to do but wander in her mind. Her icy-blue eyes stared at the sleeping boy beside her teammate. He groaned in his sleep, mumbling just moments after he knocked out. Beside her, Ruby and Nora leaned against one another, snoring in their sleep, one mumbling about pancakes and the other about chocolate chip cookies. Infuriating really, and Ren did nothing to stop the two – like a caring older brother to Ruby and whatever he was to Nora, he simply let them do as he pleased, snaking his arm beneath their heads letting them us his limb as a pillow.

She watched him carefully. Ren gave Blake a nod and the two began to move, slowly removing Jaune from her shoulder and lowered his head into her lap. Jaune seemingly smiled at the action and shifted his weight to be more comfortable in the new position. Once that was over, Ren and Blake shared a small smile. Bringing his left arm up, he rested his hand behind his head and shut his eyes. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep, leaning his head into Nora's own.

Weiss frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Eyes trailed to the stone tiles beneath her feet, glimmering with a hint of sadness. Beside her, everything, everyone, looked like a family. A _family_. Weiss leaned into her bench, feeling a harsh cool breeze rip through the air, seeping through her thin jacket. With a sigh, she leaned into Ruby, locking her arm with the sleeping girl, absorbing her heat. Eyes trailed to the sleeping Arc between everyone, locking with his form. Blake had him, Yang had him; _Pyrrha_ had him.

Weiss looked to herself. With a chaste laugh, she knew she was great and all…

But compared to _them_?

Jaune wouldn't even bat an eye in her direction.

* * *

Around the same time, a boy could be found, face down against a table. His arms shielded his face from the blaring lights. Surrounding him, several small towers of textbooks and biographies, along with tenth edition textbooks centered on Grimm anatomy and species, known and legendary. Beside him, comic books stood in a tall stack, while on the other side, an open bag of potato chips and a half-empty bottle of water was on the verge of falling over and spilling all over his shoes.

His team had just finished their schedule of studying and had left their leader to nap it out before going for round two. Little did they know, a young bunny had just entered the library to crunch in extra studying. She hopped along, a slight joy in each step she took. It had been weeks since the incident of his reveal, and their relationship had never been stronger. She swears, it was only a matter of time before he decided to ask her out – or better, she asks him out. Coming to a halt, she skidded against the carpet, spying his sleeping form, hunched over against the table.

Walking over, her skittish tendencies rose once again, causing her to stumble slightly. Her bunny ears bent, slowly lowering to cover her face in the great shadows. She almost wanted to turn around, fearful of becoming a bother – but Yang's words of encouragement echoed in the back of her mind. The boy doesn't seem like the type to enjoy shy or skittish people. Velvet agreed to that sentiment, snapping upright, letting her ears stand tall like normal. Walking along, a soft blush spread across her cheeks, she ran a caring hand across the boy's hair, running her fingers through the follicles, slowly rousing him from his nap.

"Bun…?" The boy sat up, eyes still half closed, blushing.

"Cardin." The accented voice dribbled into his ears. "You need to stop sleeping and get to studying."

Looking up, his indigo eyes were bloodshot. Sliding to truly sit up straight, a yawn tore through his lungs, bringing a small giggle to come from the bunny beside him. He smiled at her. "Jeez, get off my back, _mom_."

"I wouldn't have to _mom_ you, if you'd be responsible, Cardin." Velvet rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Studying is just as important as combat classes. You need to stop playing favourites with your subjects and get on with it. I don't want the future lord of House Winchester and the future left hand of the King to be lagging behind on his information and knowledge."

"W-What?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I know what I said." Velvet smiled, slamming a massive book upon the table. "I am supposed to be your caretaker, right?"

"Y-Yeah, when I was in physical rehab, but I'm fine now." Cardin was silenced when she pressed a lone finger against his lips.

"Now, my mission has expanded." She smiled devilishly. "You have a mantle, Cardin Winchester – I won't sit back and let you squander your chances."

"Don't you think this is a bit, _excessive_?" The boy deflated as he opened the first page of the new textbook.

"Nothing is too excessive when you're thinking about the future, my dear bird." Velvet pulled up a seat and a notebook and pencils. "Well, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"I thought being afraid was your thing?" Cardin raised a brow.

"I-I mean." She gaped. "I just don't want you falling behind…"

"Please, bun." He wrapped her in for a big one-armed hug. Once he released her, she yelped slightly, a burning blush spread across her face. He bent over, pulling her chair closer to his and threw his arm over her shoulder. "You're not getting rid of stupid ol' me that easily. Punk grades can't hold me down…anyway…what the hell is trigonometry supposed to do?"

* * *

"Ahem!"

Snapping awake, Jaune flinched. Springing up, his hand rose to shield his face from the burning rays of the late afternoon sun. Around him, teams JNPR and RWBY had fallen asleep on the bench since the end of their last class. His eyes still groggy, Yang was sleep on Pyrrha's sides, while Pyrrha slung against the arm rest. Blake's neck had bent back, as she snored. Her book was closed and laid on the ground between her feet. Beside the Arc, Ren's head was tilted down, eyes sealed shut. Nora, Ruby and Weiss had somehow ended up hugging one another in their sleep creating an entanglement of limbs.

With a groan, he elbowed both Blake and Ren, immediately waking them up. Like a chain reaction, one by one, the remaining members of each team opened their eyes. Yang smacked her lips, completely forgetting where she was and ignoring the imposing shadow looming over them. Pyrrha was much the same, at a loss of where she was. Unsurprisingly, Weiss squealed and forced herself from the mosh pit of limbs while Nora was already bubbling with energy. The eight students suddenly came to, realizing where they were and froze in anticipation.

"Sleeping outdoors is bad for your health." Glynda frowned, gazing down at them with her most heated stare. "You could all catch a cold. I believe there's a reason we have dormitories. Now, you may all resume your rest in your assigned rooms but I must borrow Mr. Arc for a few moments."

"You guys heard her." Jaune nodded his head, wiping his face. "I'll be at the rooms later."

"But…Jaune~." Ruby whined softly. "Can you carry me?"

"Sorry, Rosy." The boy smiled. "Maybe Ren can."

The magenta eyes narrowed, but quickly relaxed, along with a sigh escaping his lips. Kneeling, Ruby jumped upon his back. With a grunt, the boy led the group of girls back to their dorms. Now, Jaune followed Glynda Goodwitch through the halls of the Hunter Academy. Passing by students racing to and fro, trying to find a good place to study that isn't already hogged by another group of students. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his blond hair, uncertain of what Ozpin would want to talk to him about.

There were times where he wanted to seek the old man out and speak to him about his _predicament_ , he wasn't too sure whether or not the man would listen. In fact, Jaune didn't have a reason why he never went to seek the headmaster out. No doubt, Ozpin would be the first to tell his father about the army he was building. But as he stepped into the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office, a reassuring hand rested on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jaune." Glynda nodded her head. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

One the elevator came to a sudden halt, the door hissed and slid open, revealing Ozpin and a man with a large collapsed greatsword at the base of his spine. He had a few greying strands of hair and a tattered flowing red cape.

"Qrow Branwen?!" Jaune tilted his head in surprise. "I thought you'd be out in the Wilds hunting down Salem's goons around this time."

"Around this time, eh?" Qrow pulled out his flask. "Looks like the kid is all you chalked him up to be."

"Qrow." Glynda glared, walking past Jaune. "Don't be a pest."

The scythe reaper smirked. "Don't be a buzzkill."

"Before these two go at it again; do you know why I called you here?" Ozpin sighed with a small smile.

"Because of the incident at the docks. I have been wondering when you'd speak to me about it." Jaune looked at the headmaster. "From what I remember, you spoke to Blake almost immediately after the incident in my timeline."

"While I won't say I know what past you speak of; I will tell you why I decided to wait." Ozpin rose from his seat, his cane already extended. "You carry an immense power that hasn't been seen in millennium – if ever. Do you know what your semblance is?"

"I can copy semblances." Jaune raised a brow.

"You _steal_ semblances." Qrow took a heavy swig of his flask. "And that's only _one_ of your semblances."

"You mean of the ones I was born with?"

"Yes." Ozpin coughed. "Your second semblance is the Arc family semblance. Similar to how the Schnee have summoning and the Winchester can create explosions with their fists or weapons – the Arc semblance is hereditary. Your sisters – Doré, Clair and Rosemary have the semblance as well. But on to why I decided to wait."

"You see; Roman Torchwick _and_ Adam Taurus – both are a thorn in Vale's side and have been for many years – were suddenly captured by that _team RRGE_." The room grew tense. "Even though we managed to capture that woman, Reggie Teale of the team – she has proven resistant to our interrogation techniques. So – have you ever seen these types of people before, Jaune?"

"No." The boy shook his head. "In the past – the worst I've faced was Greater Grimm and the White Fang. As far as I knew, the only people Salem had in her faction that had skills like that – were team WTCH."

"Hehe." Qrow laughed. "Seriously, that's their name?"

"Qrow." Glynda growled. "Let him explain before you make jokes."

"You yell at me as much as my mom used to. Jeez."

Jaune took a deep breath, trying to ignore the two. "WTCH is made up of her top agents – Dr. Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, Cinder Fall and Hazel Rainart."

"No…" Ozpin took a deep breath. "Are you certain, Jaune?"

"I am." The boy was confused. "Professor? What's wrong?"

The man took a sip of his coffee, steeling his gaze. "Hazel Rainart and Arthur Watts…they are men from my past. Men that I thought were dead for many, many years. After all, I killed them myself."

Silence had fallen upon the room, save for the ticking gears above them. Jaune and Ozpin shared a look, sapphire meeting green. The boy didn't know what to think – Ozpin in the past, said _nothing_ of this to him. Oscar must have known, but the boy didn't find it necessary to spill the proverbial beans? Jaune didn't know whether to feel angry, or surprised. Glynda seemed sad and Qrow simply took another swig of his drink. Jaune clenched his fists, staring at the headmaster in front of him.

"Well…going back to what I was talking about…Reggie Teale did manage to tell us something." Ozpin sighed. "She is something Salem dubbed a Yūrei. Someone who's consumed the flesh of Grimm."

"W-What?!" Jaune's eyes nearly popped from his head. "Is that even possible?!"

"Apparently so. I don't know what to make of this revelation."

Qrow nodded. "Neither do I, Oz. This goes beyond anything I've seen what she's created."

"So, what do we do?" Glynda asked the million Lien question. "We know what she's doing, what she's created and what her target seems to be. What do we do from here?"

"We can't do anything substantial until Cinder Fall reveals herself." Jaune piped. All eyes turned to him. "In my timeline, Cinder Fall made her first move when she infected the CCT tower with a virus. Thanks to the virus, she had access to servers across the city – Beacon included. After General Ironwood arrives with his army in Vale – no thanks to the council – Cinder somehow manages to spread the virus into his machines."

"But how?"

"Arthur Watts." Ozpin finished. "He was a master technician and mechanic. He must have created a program that could infiltrate our firewalls."

"What would you say we should do, kid?" Qrow asked, raising a brow in his direction.

Jaune took a moment, thinking. "I say, do nothing. At least until Cinder Fall makes her move."

The two professors turned to Ozpin, waiting for his response. But instead of reprimanding or a counter plan, the man simply smiled. It was unsettling.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Good, Jaune." Ozpin walked around. "Now, as Qrow said before – you _steal_ semblances. I assume you know of the maidens?"

"Yes." Jaune frowned. "Cinder still has her powers doesn't she?"

"Yes, sadly." Qrow shook his head.

"What was her name?"

"Amber."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "I assume you want me to _take_ the power from Cinder and give it back to Amber."

"Heh, he catches on quick." Qrow smirked. "But in a nutshell, yeah, pretty much. If Salem gets the maiden's powers under her control – it'll be the end for us."

"I know." Jaune frowned. "In my timelines, Salem had the powers of the Winter and Spring maidens. But here's the problem – I've never given semblances to people and I've _never_ forcefully taken someone's abilities, they've _always_ been willingly given. And if I steal semblances – why do Pyrrha and Blake still have theirs?"

Suddenly, Qrow burst into a half-manic laugh, choking on his whiskey. Beside him, Glynda fixed her glasses, huffing with a slight tinge of red spreading across her cheeks. Ignoring the choking man and the huffing woman, Ozpin shook his head, rolling his eyes and sloshing his mug.

"Having your aura unlocked by another – especially one of the opposite sex, in a way _binds_ you to that person and vice versa. A _piece_ of their soul is in you and a piece of yours is in them. Daresay, you are already married to Miss Nikos already."

"Hahaha!" Qrow kept laughing. "And for the emo one –"

"Qrow!" Glynda slapped the back of his head. "While none of us approve of what happened – we theorize that you have her semblance by your engagement in coitus."

"BAHAHA!" Qrow fell over, tossing his flask away. "Oh man. What a semblance! If I had that, oh man, I'd have semblances for days. Hahaha!"

"Gods." Ozpin rolled his eyes again. "Jaune, we will call you back here once you finish your exams next week. We have more things to discuss. In the meantime, enjoy the rest of your day."

Turning on his heels, Jaune nodded and walked into the elevator. Pressing the bottom floor button, he took a deep breath, sighing to himself.

"How the fuck did they know Blake and I…" A deep blush formed on his face. "Gods…"

* * *

Claude took a quick drink. "Marie…are we making the right decisions?"

"What do you mean?" The beautiful Faunus looked up from her glass. "The council? Our children?"

"Everything…?" The man sighed. "I've been so tough on Jaune for so long – I feel I've neglected him in care for his sisters. Now, he's off fighting terrorists and Grimm. It hurts to say this, but I don't even know my own son. I barely know _any_ of my children, Marie. I've concentrated so much, sacrificed being a father for the sake of being a councilman."

"And what have I accomplished?" Lowering his head, his hands left his glass and wrapped around his temples. "Grimm hordes, White Fang, the Brotherhood and don't get me started on the refugee crisis on our hands."

"Claude…" The woman leaned into him, her wolf tail swinging over, wrapping around his waist. "Don't beat yourself down. You're a good man, a great councilman."

"A shitty father?"

"A _difficult_ father." Marie corrected. "You aren't perfect – no one is. But at least you're trying. I can see where Jaune gets his determination. He never gave up trying to please you, he never gave up trying to train to fit the mold his sisters created. In the same sense, you, Claude, never gave up trying to lead this house and Vale."

"The terrible handling of Mountain Glenn was dropped on your shoulders after your father, uncle and older brother kicked the bucket trying to defend the city, but you didn't break under pressure." Marie wrapped her arm around his torso. "You stayed strong, you sacrificed your own happiness to keep the Kingdom running. After all, an imperfect Vale is better than a perfect Vale run by any Argent. If you feel you're straying your path – don't. I promised you when I married you – I'll be here to knock you straight."

"Heh." Claude smiled, leaning into the woman. "I love you, and thank you, Marie."

Sharing a short kiss, the two broke and went back to drinking. "Have you talked to any of our children yet?"

"Rosemary is working with Carolina again." Marie smiled.

Claude choked. "Gods, help whoever gets in their ways."

"Violette is working with one of my friends, Tukson." Marie's smile turned into a dangerous smirk. "She also told me that Jaune apparently has a girlfriend now."

"He does?!" Claude's blue eyes shimmered with pride.

Licking her lips, Marie kissed his forehead. "You Arcs and Winchesters are so similar you know."

"What do you mean?"

Marie giggled. "You men need a Faunus to keep you in line."

"He's dating a Faunus?"

"And _this_ is where things get interesting, my love." Marie winked. "Her name is Blake Belladonna."

Claude was silent. His eyes stared at his wife as quiet as can be. Taking a quick drink of his whiskey, he tilted his head, thinking of the name.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"HOLY S–"

* * *

"You are strong." A voice hovered over him. "Incredibly strong. I'm proud and impressed, young Adam."

The man coughed, falling to the floor. Steam hissed off his body and climbed into the air. Beside him, Blush and Wilt laid on either side of him.

"You continue to make me proud."

Adam took slow, deep breaths. "I do my best to please, your grace."

"Now, Adam." Salem smiled, walking up to him. "It's been over a month and a half; no need for such formalities. We're all friends and allies here."

"As you wish, Salem…" The boy was helped to his feet by her pale, deathly white hands. "What do you need of me?"

"I understand you have a bone to pick with the King of Vale, yes?"

Adam's demeanor changed immediately. His fists clenched and his crimson accents began to glow. "I might."

"Hehe." Salem giggled slightly, latching her arm to one of his own. The two walked through the halls of her castle, hearing the screams of tortured souls and howling screeches belonging to monstrosities he had never seen. "Comedy. The only jokes we have here come from the manic musings of our dear Tyrian – I assume you've had the honor of knowing him?"

"He was…" Adam took a moment, having flashes. "Interesting."

"Modesty is unbecoming." Salem poked the bull Faunus. "Tyrian is a basket case – we all know it. It's my fault and I have no qualms admitting it. But damn if he isn't one of the most useful agents I have. Maybe you can prove your worth?"

"If it pleases." Adam nodded his head. "You promised me…you said that I could kill the King of Vale and take back the one I love…did you mean it?"

Salem's blood-red eyes glowed. "Adam…I gain nothing from lying to you. If you didn't agree to my terms, I could find another just as useful tomorrow. Friendships and partnerships are built on trust."

"We're friends?" Adam raised a brow at her.

"Why have enemies when one can have friends?" The woman smiled. "Don't be so naïve to believe the world is as black and white as Human and Faunus. Our world is…a special place, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would be remiss if I didn't." Adam nodded.

"I'm glad you see reason." Salem pressed her palm against his face. "Now, Adam. I understand you have issues with some of my men. Namely, Arson – care to explain?"

"He…" The bull couldn't meet his mistress's gaze. "He infuriates me."

"How so?"

"He's reckless, without form. He makes demands that he could easily handle himself. His personality gives me and many of the others aneurisms and I'm certain Hanzo and I would kill him if you'd let us. I don't know what Dr. Watts found in that man. Regardless, whatever skills he has, I can meet with Wilt and Blush, ten times over. He leaves much to be desired."

"Ha!" Salem laughed, holding the Faunus tenderly. "No one has the courage, nor the balls to insult _the_ Arson Rom so brazenly. I'd give you the name Nero if it kept up. Regardless, Arson has a role to fill, just like Eton and Byz. Reggie already filled hers."

"What is my role?"

"How badly do you want your darling back? How badly do you want to slaughter the humans who butchered your family?" Salem gave the boy a heated gaze.

"More than anything." Adam glared into nothingness.

The two continued walking from the training room he had first collapsed. He was so invested in the short conversation, he didn't even notice they'd left the castle. They stood against a cliff face, below them, all types of Grimm waited, howling, screeching and clawing at the pair. Adam turned to look at her as she unclasped him. The smirk she had, grew dark. His eyes were wide, his jaw loosened with a look of betrayal.

" **You'll need that desire.** " Salem pressed her hand on his chest. " **Feel the rage. Feel the anger – immerse yourself in your fury. Power isn't something I can _give_ – it has to be earned…** "

"How?"

With the strength of a gust of wind, Adam was pushed off the cliff.

 **"Sacrifice."**

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Soon, Ren will start his own harem  
:D**

 **Also, shower thoughts; It would be super cool if  
someone made some cover art for this lmfao  
I don't have any artwork programs on my computer  
so I bloody can't, sadly**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	24. We Who Won't Turn Back

**Howdy!**

 **I know this took a while to come out  
but I really wanted to make it good XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: We Who Won't Turn Back**

"What…" The boy whispered under his breath. "What the hell is happening to me…?"

Wiping his face once again, Jaune's reflection didn't change. His skin was darkening, blackening and turning purple around his temples and the corners of his mouth. Taking a heaving deep breath, he reached over, slipping a towel against his face. He rubbed and brushed, scrubbing away at his skin. He groaned in disgust, staring at the now, slicked jet colored towel. It was covered in a strange substance that began to emanate an equally strange ripple, radiating energy.

Muscles tensed and his bones ached, giving off that same agonizing ripple. He won't lie – it was starting to hurt like a bitch. Luckily, his sink was filled to the brim with warm water. Rolling his eyes, sighing for the umpteenth time since the ooze began, he shook his head in despair. Dipping his face into his sink, the once barely clear liquid, was suddenly turned black and red.

"Damn it…this is really starting to get out of hand…"

Pulling the plug on the drain, the dark, murky water was sucked away with a guttural burp. Sealing the drain, he twisted the knob, letting warm water fill the bowl once again. There was no explanation for this phenomenon. Not in the future-past and especially not now. Ozpin gave him what little information he had, and not a single word of it was good. Jaune chuckled to himself, wiping the oozing black substance from his cheeks and temples.

 _As Ozpin said,_ _I'll blow up because of how many semblances I have, or I have some kind of hyper-radical cancer, as Nurse Peridot hypothesizes._ Jaune wiped the black liquid from his face. _Hmm. Neither sound fun, but what the hell can I do? Guess I'll have to lay off getting more power for a while?_

Suddenly, the door clicked and the lock he twisted was undone. Swinging open, Pyrrha rushed in, shutting the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, her green eyes landed on Jaune's shirtless form taking in the strange damage that has taken his body. Scars and heinous bruises were forming all across his back and torso. Some scars looked like they would open at the slightest touch. Black ooze flowed from some of the wounds but before they could drip down his once unblemished skin, he quickly scrubbed and wiped them away.

"They're anxious in there…" Pyrrha gave him a calculating gaze. "Has it gotten worse?"

"C-Can't say for sure." Jaune sighed into his towel.

"Any idea what it could be?"

"If Nurse Peridot doesn't know for sure…slim chance I would." Jaune shrugged. "Hoping it's none of the things they've assumed it could be so far…but if it is? Welp. Might as well kill me now, Pyr."

"Whatever it is, I know you'll pull through." Walking up to the boy, she pressed her hand against his bare chest. "And don't joke about that."

"Well…you did hurl a spear at me the first time we went to Beacon…"

"If I remember correctly, you said it was to save your life!"

"Still threw a spear at me."

"I can throw one at you right _now_ , if you'd like."

"My, my. Getting feisty?"

"Well…Yang and I have been getting rather close lately."

"A passionate firecracker and a brusque goddess." Jaune chuckled. "Now I really hope I'm gonna die."

Taking a deep breath, ignoring the strange substance still dribbling down his flesh, she leaned her head forward, resting against his shoulder. Almost matching his chuckle with a giggle, she punched his bare chest, smiling into his skin. The pair was silent, letting their heartbeats synchronize as one. Past the skin and thick muscles beneath, she could feel it, despite the never ending rumbles emanating from the radiating liquid. Even with this disease rampaging his body, his heart beat on, humble yet marvelous. It brought a smooth ease to her soul, like a melodious song. As with every other time since this _anomaly_ began, their arms wrapped around one another, holding on as if the world was coming to an end.

Their bodies pressed tightly, heat and warmth channeled, flowing like rivers. Pyrrha took slow calming breaths. Their aura began to mingle, slowly coming together as one. Her eyes gazed upon his clearing face, a look of elation and calm washing over his features. His energy, his power and his strength, was felt full force as it combined with hers. Pyrrha could feel it rushing through her nerves, her bloodstream. It was exhilarating, feeling _him_ speed against her skin, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. But it wasn't to feel pleasure or excitement.

When the disease first started, she found that her aura actually eased the pain and somehow managed to subdue the black ooze. But one of the rather, _pleasurable_ side effects, was the intense passion. It felt like a blazing inferno against a single wax candle. He alone, had such incredible presence and power, it was overwhelming every time they'd done this so far. In a way, one selfish enough, could call this a trip in heavenly ecstasy. She laughed in her mind, leaning into his body, pushing her aura against his own, combining the energies as one.

 _I guess one could call me selfish._ Pyrrha sighed into his neck.

For one final push, she created a small aura pulse that sent incredible sensations throughout both of their bodies. He shuddered against her athletic form, tightening his hold on her, as she dug her fingernails into his back. If it were any other situation, she swore she'd be red-faced and on the verge of passing out. But Jaune was in pain and she was, for some reason, the only one to truly calm him. It wasn't Yang, despite all their history; it wasn't Blake, despite all the time they spent together as a couple. For that alone, it made Pyrrha feel happy.

The energy radiating from the ooze fought against her aura. Its strength grew endlessly, trying to overpower her, but she wouldn't let up. Bringing her soul to full strength, the strength she had smashed against the dark power within him. He groaned softly, feeling the battle within him. She pushed and pushed, beating against the ooze, her aura overpowering his own. Shuddering into her torso, crimson bolts of lightning flickered around his shirtless form. Through clenched teeth, their aura exploded in every direction, stealing the color and lights from sight.

Almost in freefall, the sensations tingled and danced through their bodies, jumping and latching. They groaned and moaned into each other, tightening their bodies together for dear life. But just as quickly as it came, the white pale subsided, leaving their world in the same yellow hue beneath incandescent lightbulbs. In the wake of it all, his once black and purple bruised torso, was now clear of all the damage as if nothing happened. While some of the scars remained, the rest had faded into nothingness.

Blue met green, locking in adoration of the other. The deepening pools, darkened, obsessed with the other, taking in the glimmering thrill, dashed across the orbs like flickering flame. They were almost like buffed gemstones if one were to stare long enough. Within their pupils, like striations into their irides, their aura could be seen, replenishing, filling their bodies with that same marvel of a tingle.

Pyrrha leaned forward, somehow out of breath and panting, her forehead resting against the crook of his neck. "I-Incredible…"

"Tell me about it…" Jaune whispered, holding her to his now, clear body. "That…"

"Worked better than any other time before…" Pyrrha smiled into his neck. "I can't believe it…"

"Pyr…" Jaune chuckled, slowly taking in heavy gulps of air. Trailing his hand from her back, his finger danced against her shoulder before resting at her chin. Tilting her to face him, her eyes once more, were lost in his oceanic sapphire. "Thank you…"

"No need to t-thank–"

His lips pressed against her own, tasting a hint of milk chocolate. Blushing, he deepened, lowering his free hand to her waist, pulling her closer to his shirtless form. Her tongue fought with his, tangling and rushing against his, letting him know that he won't win the battle. In a similar fashion, like the wild, uncontrollable, frenzied rush of euphoric sensations when their aura merged – the kiss alone felt like a storm of lightning and electricity, making the girl's knees weak.

When they parted, a snap was heard as their lips struggled to break away. A soft trail of saliva followed, connecting their bottom lips together. Pyrrha struggled to keep her breath together and her thoughts from drifting – Jaune, lowered his hands to either side of her waist, holding her in the most protective, caring way he could, shrouding her in his aura and arms.

"I love you, Pyrrha." Jaune leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you for going out of your way to do this for me…"

Much to his surprise, she reached up and flicked his forehead, leaving a blistering red spot. "I love you too, but I'm not doing this for thanks, Jaune. I'm doing this because I want to…and I'm apparently the only one who can keep this… _thing_ from hurting you. If anything…it's my job."

"Now, that makes me feel bad." Jaune sighed.

Another flick, the boy winced when her green eyes glared. "Fine, not my job. It's just something that as your _girlfriend_ , I have to do. When we started dating, I promised to do what I can to make you feel happy and well. Yang and Blake too."

"I'm certain that sounded better in your head."

"Oh shut up." Pyrrha giggled. "It's still a little crazy to wrap my mind around. But regardless… _this_ thing we have…has got to be one of the best things, if not the best thing in my life, so far."

"What do you mean?" Jaune raised a brow, leaning against the sink counter. "I would have never thought having a harem would be on your bucket list."

As expected, she flicked his forehead again. A burning blush spread across her cheeks. "I-I mean…I'm surrounded by people who love me – I'm surrounded by people _I_ love. I have a family that isn't so concentrated on my public image, but rather, concentrated on me, Pyrrha, the girl, not Pyrrha the invincible girl."

Pressing her hand against his cheek, he leaned in. His warmth spread through her body, accentuating her blush perfectly. "And I have two girlfriends who are absolutely wonderful and a boyfriend who happens to be the man of my dreams…and to think it all started with a simple last minute decision…"

"Really?" Jaune raised a brow. _Hmm. I never heard this…_

"Yeah…" Pyrrha's hand rose to the back of her head. "I was actually accepted at Atlas and Haven, but just as bags were packed and stuffed into the trunk of a limousine, I decided that I wanted to go to Beacon. Sure, Haven was the closest to home and Atlas had a training regimen that I was the most accustomed to – neither really had what I wanted. I wanted a new start – a new chance to make myself someone that I wanted to be, not what I had to be. Winning tournaments and appearing on Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes, put me on such severe pedestals – I thought it would be impossible for me to really make myself into someone I could be happy to be."

"But I'm sure you already knew all of that…"

"No!" Jaune smiled. "Please…go on. I…I've never heard this before."

Pyrrha gazed at him with a look of both shock and relief. "I thought you knew everything about us?"

"All of you assume I know everything." Jaune corrected. "There's still so much I don't know about all of you."

"Okay…" Pyrrha smiled. "Well…you met my parents. They were as nice, caring and loving as any parent would be. But after I won five junior tournaments in a row during my first few years at Sanctum – they…they revamped my training and thrust me into a position I didn't really have a say in. Sponsors, cameras, reporters, sponsors, interviews, _sponsors_ – it was never-ending. Then came the annual Mistral Tournaments. I was thirteen when I started fighting for the Kingdom's entertainment, rather than my village's."

"I was thirteen when I won the first tournament. Fourteen when I won the next. So on and so forth until I graduated from Sanctum as valedictorian and made the decision to pursue a career as a huntress. By that point, everyone at Sanctum and even some in Haven were enamored by me and practically worshiped the ground I walked on. Girls would try to get close to me, just to have guys look at them the same way they looked at me. Boys would try to get close to me but never cared about _me_. They heard Pyrrha Nikos – the invincible girl! Winner of tournaments and destroyer of opponents! And where others saw a beautiful girl blossoming into a woman, they saw a get rich quick scheme, rather than Pyrrha Nikos, the girl."

"I knew many of the people I knew in Sanctum would be vying to run to Haven to just have the chance to be on the same team as _the_ Pyrrha Nikos." She said bitterly. "I couldn't stand the possibility of being another trophy to be dusted and placed on a pedestal for boys to brag about and girls to use fake bravado of friendship on. It was like I wasn't even a human being but rather, a _thing_ to gawk and examine. Even though I am Mistrali by blood and birth, it was like being a foreigner in my own Kingdom…"

"So if I was going to be a foreigner, I'd might as well go the whole nine-yards…" Pyrrha smiled softly, her eyes falling half-lidded. "Since leaving home, I've never felt so alive, so _free_. I found that my fame, while international and well-known, few in Vale really acted the same way as people in Mistral did. It was comfortable change of pace and then…I met all of you…"

"In a way…" She blushed. "You changed my life, Jaune. Ren, Nora, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss. All of you…you showed me a life away from cameras and strict rules and regulations. You gave me a chance to be myself without the fear of scrutiny from sponsors and well, _sponsors_. This fear I've had, of being tossed aside after my _use_ has run thin…withers away because of that one decision to come to Beacon…so I'll be damned if I let the boy who saw me for me; loved me, for me – suffer from a disease that could possibly kill him."

"You told me, I waited too long the last time…" Pyrrha smiled, her lips trailing against his. "I won't turn back now; I won't hold back. You won't lose me, and I will never lose you."

* * *

Weiss sat against the fire escape, her blue eyes gazing out into the great megalopolis of the City of Vale. It always surprised her, fascinated even, that such a disgusting, overpopulated cesspool could look so beautiful. Even with the industrial wasteland that stretched for miles in the horizon, to the urban sprawl that began to swallow land and space, the city felt like _home_.

She wasn't referring to the strict, auspicious and orderly fashion of Atlas nor the great leveled Schnee Mansion in Atlas. Rather, a place she could honestly say left a warm feeling in her admittedly cold heart. Her legs dangled over the edge, feeling the cool autumn winds graze against her bare porcelain legs. She relished in it, reminding her of the frozen fields of Solitas and the piercing winds. While nowhere near as intense and certainly nowhere near as cold – it was a welcome trigger of reminisce.

Home, she wondered, was such a vague term. It referred to so many things, while at the same time, being the simplest of words. With as many definitions as there are seconds, days and years, there was one that began to stick.

Home, she felt, was with her team and JNPR. Home she wondered, was listening to Ruby argue with Yang over cookies and pickle jars. It was spying the heated blush on Blake's face as she rapidly flipped through pages of **_filth_** that she swore was _art_. The warm feeling she felt echoed with the same sentiment, hearing Nora cheer about pancakes and breaking legs in the same sentence. Home, is smelling Ren's gourmet, handcrafted dinners that she swears he stole from the gods themselves. It was studying and preparing while the rest of her _family_ was lazing around, with the ever studious and responsible Pyrrha.

Home was what she felt whenever she was near Jaune.

Sights, smells and interactions she's experienced since meeting the tall, blond and scraggly yet handsome boy, gave her a new perspective. It was tough work considering her upbringing, but over time, it was simply that – a matter of time before she too, saw the magic herself. He led his friends in a way that made them _want_ to follow. Even after the revelations of their past and the rather horrific things that happened – the things he suffered along the way – that didn't stop him from wanting to relive a better past to fix his dark future – their dark future.

She thought she knew what suffering and pain was, until she met Jaune Arc. She thought she knew what loss was, until she met Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. She thought she knew the emptiness of fame and fortune until she met Pyrrha Nikos. She thought she knew Faunus, until she met Blake Belladonna. She thought she knew a sisterly bond, until she met Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose. There were so many things that she proclaimed she knew – so many subjects that now, in hindsight, were foreign to her. Concepts she thought he understood, revealed, she lacked any real insight – and that woke her up from that incessant dream of achieving perfection.

After participating at the battle of the docks, seeing the blood soaked concrete and Ruby's silver eyes glow – it was in that moment alone that she knew she was a fool. She was a fool in a bigger game, and that alone scared her. Perfection, achieving the approval of a man that abused and emotionally tortured her throughout her life, was something she no longer wanted. Seeing her quest to achieve something so asinine and meaningless in the grand scheme of things, left a sour taste in her mouth.

The lie her father had woven into her thoughts, the nonchalant, carelessness of her mother; her conniving, cruel little brother – it all crashed against her, murmuring in the back of her mind. The things he'd say to her, the _discipline_ he'd strike, the demeaning attitude he had for her – it felt like several slaps to the face – sometimes it actually was. Her mother, the last _real_ Schnee before herself and her sister, had descended into a hole of wine and alcohol, always drinking in the gardens, ignoring the heinous crimes her husband commits.

Shutting her eyes, her thoughts, as dark as they were, drifted to one filled with pride and happiness. The darkness of the cold heartedness of everyone around her was eclipsed by the shining energy of this memory. This woman was everything Weiss wanted to strive to become. This woman was her inspiration to rebel against their father – their family line.

Winter Schnee was everything Weiss felt she wasn't. Courageous, strong willed, a real manslayer. She giggled at the adjective – but she wasn't entirely wrong. Winter had a figure most huntresses struggle to maintain, top it off with a pair of heels and she was a level unattainable by most. From the last time she saw her, before facing off against the Arma Gigas, Winter was as beautiful as she always had been. She carried herself with the strength of not an heiress to the largest company in Remnant; she didn't carry the Schnee name like a badge of honor.

The strength she had, was something she cultivated from years of experience in the field and being a _real_ fighter. She was something Weiss desperately wanted to be. Scowling at the pleading, almost embarrassing tone she sported in her mind, the girl sighed. A small blush formed on her cheeks trying to ignore the thoughts that transpired to destroy her personal credibility. Running a hand through her pristine white hair, a smile formed on her face, thinking back on her sister.

She left a burn mark on the Schnee family, happily removing herself as heiress to the company. At the time, Weiss didn't understand, but now, it was as clear as day. Winter was a high ranking Atlas Military officer, a special operative, if she remembered correctly, and was one of the General's closest agents. Jaune told everyone of the inner circle and that alone made Weiss glow with pride for her sister. Winter _earned_ everything she had – she _fought_ for what she had. She didn't become a slave to their father's own machinations and attempts to control them.

Running a hand through her hair, she stopped. Her blush stopped and disappeared. Replacing her look of sudden epiphany, a beaming smile grew across her features. Winter went her own path, forged herself into the woman she is, that didn't mean Weiss had to follow the exact same path. Staring at the shattered moon, her fears, her doubts and thoughts of her rather dysfunctional family broke into as many pieces as the fragmented satellite hovering above.

Weiss clenched her fists, thinking of all the things that have happened so far, wondering, reminiscing, imagining a brighter past – things that she wished could come to pass. Icy blues glanced at the never ending skyline, edged off with white lining emanating from the shattered moon that stood ever present. While large cities were far from new to her – Vale just had this…ambiance that differed so greatly from Atlas and Solitas in general.

Even with Grimm crashing down on Sanus, flooding the countryside; Jaune's army and kingship on the rise – the city _still_ found a way to be peaceful. Millions upon millions of people, squashed together with thousands more flooding every month that passes by, even the negativity gathered, wallowing over the great jewel of Sanus, did little to deter the golden air. Lights glowed in the grand skyscrapers, speeding left and right on the freeways. People, even with the problems around them, continued living their lives.

In a way, she could say she preferred Vale over Atlas. The Kingdom had its faults…

But it was indeed Home.

* * *

Blue stared at the moonlit night, starry eyed and silent. Leaning in her seat, her sapphire eyes counted the infinite glimmering beauties. In her hands, a small cup of instant ramen steamed with a pair of chopsticks in the other, stirring the contents together. Crossing one leg over the other, she blew the steam away, blowing air into the scalding hot soup. Slurping away at the noodles, she sighed, taking in the taste of shrimp and other vegetables.

Behind her, the hotel room was switched out with a larger, significantly larger, room. Sleeping bags and several Faunus slept together covering the floor in sleeping men and women, bringing a small giggle from the once wounded Faunus. Each one, new recruits and veterans, were gathered together for different reasons and she herself was no different.

At times, especially recently, she began to wonder why they kept fighting the humans of Vale and not outright hunting down the Brotherhood. She questioned why they had to stay in Vacuo – she knew there had to be more to this sitting around and recruitment. Sticking her chopsticks in her noodles, she stirred it around, wrapping the wiggling pasta around the utensils and brought it up to her salivating mouth. Slurping away, she began to gulp the remaining contents, letting some of the venerated broth spill on either cheek.

She sighed, staring off into the sandy city. The great pyramid shaped hunter academy towered over the night sky, almost hiding the fragments of the great shattered moon. Lights glimmered within the structure, shadows danced and moved about, telling her that life still remained. Much of the city was deserted with many people leaving the confines of the great megalopolis for Vale. She could only assume that the other kingdoms were emptying out to participate in the Vytal Festival.

It disgusted her that her own people would run and play in human festivities when their own people were treated so poorly in the other kingdoms. Vacuo may have been nice – it may treat Faunus as regular people, rather than animals, but that could be chalked up to the severe anarchy that runs the kingdom. No one messes with anyone, unless that someone has a debt to pay. No one bats an eye, unless it affects them in some specific way.

Seeming like a broken record – no one cared in Vacuo. She tried to reason with Perry and other higher ranking White Fang members, but no one would listen. The threat of the Brotherhood and worse, the self-proclaimed King of Vale, destroyed their plans and credibility in several Kingdoms – some worried that if they made another move, word would spread back home to Menagerie and Ghira Belladonna, the founder of the movement would disavow them. If Menagerie turned against the Fang, there was little to no chance of salvaging their operations.

Blue wanted to win, she wanted to live in peace without the fear that the Brotherhood would find her one day and finish the job. She'd heard things from Faunus and even human victims of the organization. It made her sick to her stomach. Chattel slavery, organ harvesting, sick gladiatorial fights between impoverished and homeless starving citizens to even trafficking children into their ranks. While some of what she knew of the Brotherhood contradicted some of the stories, their brutality remained the same throughout. Such a group was no different than criminal scum.

Yet, the White Fang was regarded as the terrorists. Blue hissed to herself, her doe eyes narrowing. The White Fang would never kidnap children – sure they'd kidnap business owners and company CEO's, but never children. The White Fang would never pit starving men and women against each other with the promise of a hot meal. The White Fang hadn't done half the things the news said they did – yet, everyone was so quick to believe the lies and venom the media told.

Now, her hero, her idol, was gone. Adam Taurus still hasn't been found and the year was coming to a close. Just about two months since the battle of the docks had passed, leaving a sour taste in her mouth and a deep foreboding in her stomach. It enraged her, putting her on constant edge. Perry and the other Fang with her, were growing stagnant and relaxed with their new arrangements. Collecting protection money from businesses, human or Faunus, was far from honorable. It was extortion and while the needs justified the means – it didn't sit well with the doe.

Something needed to be done – something needed to be said. The people needed to listen and get their shit together. Sitting in Vacuo was counterproductive to their cause and did nothing but delay the inevitable. Members said that the cause was over – others said the battle of the docks was their last chance. Never an optimist among the defeated. She didn't know what to do, she didn't even have a clue of where to begin.

Sienna Khan was weak, ineffective and did nothing but play politics. Talking with leaders of the four Kingdoms, whining and yelling about human discrimination, but did _nothing_ aside from breaking a few businesses, attacking and stealing a few train cars of Dust. Her rhetoric, her aggressive speeches were what drew the masses of disgruntled Faunus to the White Fang, the promises of precise strikes at human society.

 _Where are those promises?_ Blue hissed. _Where is the revolution that **you** said we'd have? Adam seemed to be the only person in the entire Fang to really give a damn about it. He believed in your revolution – he risked his life and gave everything he could for it. How do you repay him and the hundreds of other Faunus who agreed?! You disavow them, call them rogues to the organization. You tell us, his friends and followers, to stand down and lay low._

 _No._ She clenched her fists, snapping the chopsticks. _If Adam is gone and if Perry won't do anything – I'll have to find a way to do something. The humans took my life from me, destroyed the family I was born to – but I'll be damned if I let a Faunus tear my new family apart._

* * *

Nebula was never one to stalk someone, always finding that to be one of the creepier things to do. After all, being a victim of stalkers back home in Vacuo, it never did sit well in her stomach to have eyes planted on her back and vice versa. She swore she'd skin the next person she found following her into a coed shower room.

But for some odd reason, here she was, following a reasonable distance behind none other than Lie Ren.

He was an enigma for the Purple haired girl. For a guy surrounded by several of the most beautiful women she'd seen and powerful ones at that, he acted like everything was normal. She was certain he wasn't gay either, given how he is with Nora. Either he had extreme control over himself, or he was just one of those once in a lifetime kind of guys.

She'd had her fair share of experience with guys. Finding Nolan an annoyance, Roy a cocky bastard and Brawnz a pain in the ass with his endless sass. Then there were some of the rather unknown guys – _Like Baron Crowne of team CRAP._ She quickly shook her head. _I've been hanging around Doré too much. It's team CARP, like the fish._

 _He's a womanizer sack of Remnant waste that I just wish I could pelt with bolts and call it a day._ Shaking her head again, she watched as Ren turned and entered an empty training room. _Unlike Ren and Jaune. These two guys are just so…unexpectedly **normal**. Surrounded by beautiful woman and act like it's the most normal thing in the world. How they can be so nonchalant about the girls they surround themselves with – have they **seen** these girls?!_

Whipping around, she dashed forward, sliding through the closing door to catch up with the fleeting silhouette of Lie Ren. But before she could take another step forward, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. A yank later, she slipped and crashed with the sturdy, yet lean, chest of none other than the lotus himself. Her mouth hung open, violet orbs locked with magenta.

"You think too much. It makes your movements sloppy." Ren said with a calm voice. "Why are you up this late at night?"

Snapping from her shock, she raised a brow. "I could ask the same for you."

"Fair enough." Ren nodded, steadying her stance. "I have trouble sleeping at times, so I come here, the most vacant, sound-proofed training room in Beacon to meditate."

The two walked along, coming to the center of the training room. "I never took you as one to suffer from nightmares."

"Well, I wouldn't say they're simple nightmares…" Ren shook his head. "They're more…painful memories that I can't repress…"

"Like Cardin?" Nebula asked.

"Like Cardin." Ren simply said.

"What kind of memories?" Nebula asked offhandedly.

"What?"

"I-I mean, what kind of memories?" She asked once again, this time directing her voice at him. "If you don't want to tell, it's okay. Our pasts are our own after all."

Ren chuckled for a bit, crossing his arms over his chest as he fell into a meditative stance. "It's not like that at all. In fact, no one, aside from Jaune has really asked what my past is like."

"Not even Nora?" Nebula raised a brow.

"Nora and I have been…well…together since we were children." Ren nodded, smiling wistfully. "Well…"

"Not together-together." The two said in unison. There was a pregnant pause before the pair burst into laughter.

"Nora's rubbing off on you." Ren smiled.

"Well, binge mountains of pancakes and break training drone legs enough – it's bound to happen eventually. I won't say it's a bad thing but I will say it's one of the more _interesting_ things to come out of this trip to Vale."

Ren chuckled again. "I doubt fighting the White Fang, joining an army for a teenage king, leading troops into skirmishes and eating mountains of pancakes were on the to do list."

"My, the silent Lie Ren has sass?" Nebula looked at him incredulously.

"My mother used to say I got it from her…" Ren said in a near whisper.

"Oh…" Nebula's eyes softened for a moment.

"Don't worry…" He shook his head. "It happened years ago…"

"What was she like?" She asked. His magenta eyes locked with her violet almost making her jump. For a moment, she blushed from embarrassment. "I mean…I lost my mother too when I was young."

"I'm sorry." Ren nodded. "We're all messed up, aren't we?"

"No kidding." Nebula sighed. "How about this…I share something, you share something."

Ren stared at her with a raised brow. "Hm. Sounds fair. Who first?"

"Well I asked first…" A cheeky look grew on her face.

"Not cool." Ren chuckled. "Well…how do I start…her name was An Ren…she…"

* * *

Jaune wiped his face, tossing the towel away. He looked upon his friends and sighed into his bare arms. Beside him to his right, Blake sat. To his left, both Pyrrha and Yang sat. In front of him, Ren placed a plate piled with bacon and ham. In the seat beside him, Nora had skipped straight to pancakes, lathering the tower in front of her in syrup. Ruby sat beside Blake, receiving glares from Yang every time the little rose reached for pancakes. Even with the fiery glare that the blonde was sending the young girl, she still stole a few bits of the fluffy beauties.

But then there was Weiss.

She sat at the far end of the table almost as if she wanted to be by herself. She didn't utter a word since the morning began, resigning herself to whatever it was she was thinking. It was strange to see after all. Normally, she'd go off on a tirade to Nora, exclaiming how _disgusting_ her tower of pancakes looked, or reprimanding Ruby for trying to skip out on a real breakfast. Hell, she didn't even scowl at anyone. She was just…silent.

While for some, it would be a breath of fresh air and maybe the target of teasing from Yang, but even the blonde paid her no attention. It was almost as if the snow white was a ghost among friends. Her eyes trailed down to the plate in front of her, filled with a measly portion of bacon, ham and rice – not even an egg. While small breakfasts weren't uncommon – small compared to practically everyone around her – this was cutting it to near starvation. Weiss was a proponent to healthy eating and proper meals, so this was one of the first red flags that rose in Jaune's head.

The second, she hadn't even raised her arms to grab her silverware – better yet, she didn't sort her utensils like she normally did every breakfast with the crew. The silverware sat on both side of her, unmoved and still an unsightly mess. Her napkins unfolded and left askew. But for some reason, no one cared to mention any of this to her – probably afraid of getting yelled at. Jaune wanted to say something but for some reason, didn't know how to word what he was trying to say.

The final red flag to practically spring into the air and wave like a madman before his eyes – her bangs had fallen in a different way. Her scar, her badge of honor and strength, was covered. She'd never covered her scar, never even tried to. It was her reward for defeating the Arma Gigas in Atlas – it was her badge and the painful proof of her strength. Something was wrong. Something compelled her to hide her scar, despite all the things she gained since receiving it.

"Weiss." Jaune spoke. Nora stopped scarfing down pancakes; Ruby dropped her fork and pretty much everyone else froze where they sat. His sapphire eyes practically glowed, staring at the white haired girl. "What's wrong? You haven't even touched your food – and you love Ren's cooking."

She was silent for a few moments before snapping up. She shook her head a few moments before facing the people she saw as friends and family. Her icy-blue eyes seemed dull, almost glazed over. There was a moment of hesitation drawn across her features before she finally willed herself to speak. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked once again, a bit more tender than before. "Are you okay?"

"I…" The words caught in her throat. Eyes lowered down to the table in front of her. The bacon, still warm and the ham slightly sizzling in its own oil, smelled inviting. The small, measly scoop of rice she'd taken was mouthwatering. The utensils undone and out of place practically hissed at her, almost pulling at her to fix what she saw. She took a powerful breath, shutting her eyes, keeping the scar from sight. "I…I'm alright, Jaune…"

"You don't have to lie to me, Weiss." Jaune shook his head. "I can tell when–"

Pushing her arms forward, the plate she had slid against the tabletop, grinding against the placemat. Rising to her feet, the chair creaked and screeched backing away. "I guess I'm not hungry after all…I'll see all of you at HQ later…I remembered I have to finish up some homework…"

Jaune's jaw hung loose, watching the girl walk along through the dorm common room before disappearing around a corner. He wanted to get up and speak to her but something told him, now wasn't the time for that. Weiss seemed dead set on being away from them – who was he to deny her what she wanted. It may have seemed cold, but the girl more likely than not, had her reasons. People needed time to think things through – she didn't seem like she needed an intervention – _yet_. As for interventions, Yang was the best for that.

Sighing into his palm, she had a spot free track record so far. First Blake in his timeline and Cardin in this one. While he doesn't want to be the one to facilitate such a thing – he knew it would happen whether or not he wants it to or not. Shaking his head, he brought up a napkin and dabbed away at the slight hints of black ooze seeping from his temple. Once it disappeared, he tossed the dirty cloth into the trash bin a few yards away.

Looking to his dearest friends and significant others, he took a quick bite of his breakfast before facing them with a stern expression.

"Alright guys…" He began. "Blake, Pyrrha and I…we're going to Menagerie during the Winter Break, along with a small company of troops."

Yang tilted her head. "I get Blake, but Pyr too?"

"Remember the ooze thing?" Jaune chuckled. "Pyr's the only one to calm it and since yesterday – remove it whenever it happens. If having a black ooze incident while speaking with Blake's parents happens, I'm certain they'd freak."

"How long will you be gone?" Ruby asked with a frown.

"Three weeks at most, Rosy." Jaune smiled. "I do want to spend Yuletide with all of you. Since our mid-terms are over and students are beginning to leave – we'll be leaving next weekend."

"Understood." All nodded their heads. Ren's eyes locked with his with a very important question swirling. "So, what do want us to do?"

"Good thing you asked." Jaune smiled. "Since we've defeated the White Fang at the docks – now's the time to regroup and rearm ourselves. We need to solidify our position in Vale and thanks to Cardin – Viridian Hollow. Two cities to watch over with a combined population of over forty-five million people. Ren, Ruby – the both of you are smart and good at micro-managing. Reorganize the hunter teams into Fireteams – find their strengths and weaknesses and give them their specializations."

"Once in Viridian Hollow, Cardin will begin recruiting in the city as well – make sure to train the new recruits as hard as you would our own here." Jaune reminded. "Yang, don't kill any. Nora, they aren't punching bags. Make sure to relay these orders to Coco – using our troops as personal bag totes may be funny to watch at times – I don't want her torturing our forces."

"Poo."

"Yawn!"

"Nora." Jaune narrowed his eyes with a playful smirk. "I'll take away your pancakes."

"You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes widened, appalled. "Jaune-Jaune! No! Please!"

"Then be nice to the new people we bring in." Jaune raised a brow.

After a brief moment of contemplation, she relented and gave a weak salute. "You got it, Jaune-Jaune."

"I didn't hear an affirmative from you, Yang." Jaune almost laughed.

"No way." She glared. "We gotta toughen these guys up – best way is hands on experience. BOF!"

"We have actual trainers though." Ren gave her a confused look. "There's no need for baptism of fire…"

Yang scoffed. "Puh-leese. Lookey here, Renny. Fight against pretty little training drones and their fancy programming all day, every day, but none of that can come close to actual fighting experience. Shoot guns at barely cognitive machines, sure they'll dodge and shoot back here and there – but they don't think like a person would."

Jaune bristled at the comment for a moment. "I don't know Yang, you might be surprised."

She scowled for a moment. "Fine. I promise I won't rough them up too much."

"Yang." Jaune stared at her with a disapproving look.

"Jaune – you said it yourself – we are at war." She reminded, picking up a strip of bacon and shoving it into her mouth. "If they don't prepare properly – we'll have corpses piled to the clouds."

"BOF isn't really a reliable training method in our line of work. In fact, we'll probably get several incidents and accidents." Ren added.

"You unlocked your semblance in a distressing situation." Yang raised a brow. "Sounds like BOF to me."

"I wasn't even trained." He raised his hands in confusion.

"Not even trained my ass." She crossed her arms. "If I remember correctly, you, Nora and Blake were the only ones to take alternative entrance exams since none of you went to combat schools."

He was about to speak but quickly shut his mouth, lowering his hand. "You got me there."

"Boom." Yang smiled, taking a hefty bite of her ham. "Yang knows what's best."

"But, Yang." Ruby piped. "Most of these people don't even have their aura unlocked. It would take forever to unlock an entire army's worth of aura. We don't need to give them a BOF, maybe…test their limits. We do have overshields."

"Yeah…" Yang shook her head. "Seems extra to me."

"Not everyone has your semblance, Yang." Jaune reminded.

Blake decided to take this chance to speak. "Yang, as your partner, I would like to remind you of what Jaune said what happened to you. You lost an arm because of this very attitude. You rely on your semblance too much – it'll get you hurt again."

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes. "Look I get that bad things happened before – but I am not gonna make the same mistake twice. Nora! Stop staring at my arm!"

"Sorry!" She giggled awkwardly. "I was just…trying to imagine wires and gears…it sounds so interesting."

"Nora!"

* * *

"Hey dad."

The man leaned into his seat, pressing his scroll against his ear. "What is it, Jaune?"

"I wanted to let you know that I was going to leave Vale for a while."

If his seat wasn't so secured, he was certain he was going to fall from his chair. Instead, he choked on his spit and fell from his chair regardless. The commotion attracted Marie and she came bursting into the room with a handgun. Relieved and sighing in despair, she sheathed her weapon into its holster against her hip and quickly ran over to the Arc sprawled in a tangle of both chair and limb. Helping him to his feet, the man quickly switched the call to speakerphone. "What do you mean, _leave Vale_?"

"I'm leaving Vale, dad." Jaune said again. "Violette told me that she let it slip that I'm dating Blake to mom. By the way, hi mom."

"Hey, son." Marie sighed. "Why are you leaving – where are you going?"

"To Menagerie." His tone was steady.

"M-Menagerie?!" Claude choked on his spit once again.

"Son, do you realize how far Menagerie is?" Marie spoke quickly to salvage the conversation.

"Well, Blake and I have been dating for a while now…she wanted to introduce me to her family." Jaune added.

"Son, do you know who her parents are?"

"Of course." He responded as if it were common knowledge. "Ghira and Kali Belladonna."

"And you know–"

"Dad." Jaune chuckled. "I know. Blake told me everything. Besides, Mom was once a Fang member – I hold no hate for any of them. How do _you_ know him?"

He took a deep breath. "Aside from Marie being a former member of the Fang – Adrienne, your birth mother, and I used to do dealings with Lord Ghira when he first started the White Fang, many years ago. Quick word of advice, son. He is a powerful man, his stature and size aren't just for show. He is also an honorable man – so give him respect, he'll reward you with respect. Also, tell him, Lord Claude Arc and Lady Marie Arc send their regards."

The two swore they heard Jaune chuckling. "I will, dad."

"Alright, son." Claude nodded. "Was there anything else you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, just two more things." He paused. "You think I can invite some friends of mine to Chateau Du Arc in Orléans for Yuletide?"

"S-Sure!" Marie answered. "How many?"

"I'm not too sure at the moment, but several of my friends are looking to spend time with me this holiday."

"That would be lovely!" Marie exclaimed. "We'll set up rooms and plan immediately!"

"Calm down, mom! Can't tell who's more hyperactive when it comes to planning parties – you or Violette." Jaune laughed. "It's just the holidays."

"Fine…" She huffed.

"Oh, one more thing." He paused once more. "Before I go, I wanted you to know that I love you both for everything you've done for me. For my sisters. We love you and we couldn't be happier to have you as parents. Mom, don't work so hard this winter – aside from council work and the little ones, you need some serious du repos. Dad – I know things have been rough between us for a long time, but that doesn't change how I feel. You're a strong man and a great father. Don't berate yourself for things out of your control. Neither you deserve to be hurting this holiday – be proud of everything you've built and created, alright? We'll see each other soon, okay! Can't wait to come home!"

"Goodbye, son! See you soon!" Marie smiled.

As the call ended, Claude and Marie fell to their knees and for the first time – wept tears of joy.

* * *

 **So, Jaune has a disease that's riddling his body and no one's entirely sure  
of what it could possibly be :o  
The Darkos OT3 sets the groundwork for their departure to Menagerie!  
Weiss is showing signs of severe metamorphosis  
(If you've watched Avatar the Last Airbender - You know what I'm referencing)**

 **Anyway, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	25. What Was Asked of Us

**I am so sorry for going full ghost!**

 **Life got real stressful real fast and work pretty much  
shoved a giant gyrating buzzsaw up my asshole  
so yeah...**

 **and that's not even bringing up Writer's Block! XD  
fml**

 **so yeah, this chapter is the culmination of all my muse for the last few months  
pls be kind**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: What Was Asked of Us**

Cardin was surprised by what Jaune had said. While he saw it coming a mile away, to actually hear the words come from his lips, hit him like a ton of bricks and then some. He gulped, he rubbed his eyes and even pinched his skin a few times, trying to cypher through the supposed dream he was experiencing. When no sudden awakening, or the image of his ceiling fan whirring above him appeared, he straightened like a stick, almost a changed man.

"Look, Cardin." Jaune laughed. "I know we'll be gone for a while, but I know you'll do fine training with Rosemary and Carolina."

"B-But it's _Rosemary_ and **_Carolina_**." He said with an almost pleading tone. "They're some of the scariest women I know! And I know _a lot_ no thanks to you _._ You're dating three of them too!"

Rolling his eyes, Jaune sighed. "I mean, I could throw Yang into the mix."

"Rosemary and Carolina it is." Cardin nodded. "I can barely handle those two – no need to torture me with a third. I thought we were friends."

"Oh we are." Jaune chuckled. "Think of it as a friendly push in the right direction."

"More like a kick to the balls if you ask me." Cardin mumbled.

A playful glint appeared in Jaune's eyes. "Carolina's mom liked to punch certain people in the jewels. Like mother like daughter, they say."

"W-What…"

Jaune bellowed a laugh and walked away. "I know what I said, buddy."

"J-Jaune!" He cried. "You're joking right? Stop walking away from me!"

Cardin sighed in defeat, hunched over. His hands rested against his knees, with sweat already beginning to form on his brow. Training with Carolina and Rosemary meant bodily harm of the highest order – not exactly Pyrrha or Jaune's way of training. In fact, it was the exact opposite of the way the two handled training. While Carolina and Rosemary were incredibly skilled and quite amazing, Cardin did not want to be at the receiving end of such treatment.

Rising from his hunched position, the bird realized that Jaune had already disappeared down the hall, leaving him alone with his usual companion. She wore regular civilian clothing for once, opting for a long sleeved brown shirt with a grey pea coat over it. Her hair was tied into a bun, revealing her human ears that she tended to hide. The two were silent, watching the empty hallway grow long.

"Sucks to be you, birdy."

The worry on his face disappeared the instant that accented voice echoed in his ears. With a sigh, he turned to the girl beside him. "No kidding, bun. It's like he wants me to die."

"Well, I'd say he's doing it because he cares." Velvet smiled. "I think."

"You _think?_ That's definitely reassuring." Cardin chuckled, trying to keep his head from shaking off his neck. "Hey, by the way, you doing anything today or tomorrow?"

Velvet perked. "I'm free all month…why?"

"Have you ever been to Viridian Hollow?"

* * *

"…and like that, she killed the Beowolf." Nebula finished.

"Incredible…the power of a mother protecting her child…" Ren whispered in near reminisce. "I can only imagine what was going through her head…"

"Yeah…" The girl smiled wistfully, eyes trailing to the floor beneath them. "After the huntsmen of Shade found me and my mother's body, I was taken in by Dew's family since I had no one else."

"What happened to your father?" Ren inquired.

He noticed a small flash of anger in her eyes at the mere mention. " _Him_? He was nowhere to be found a few months after I was born apparently. Never heard from, or seen the bastard in my life. I don't even think he knows what happened to my mom – or me."

"Well…" Ren instinctually reached out, putting a soft caring hand on her shoulder. "Forget him. He doesn't deserve a second of your thoughts. Much less, any emotion – he's…no one."

She took a moment to gaze upon the ninja in front of her. The green and white coming together well with tinges of pink and black here and there. From his lithe figure to his calm, almost worryingly calm, face, she left no stone unturned. In Shade, she could only hope someone would give enough damns to listen. Yet, in Beacon, this man was sitting in front of her, soaking in every word she said. He was so strange and yet, so kind and understanding of her and pretty much everything thus far. Almost four days have passed like this, sharing stories and history – finding a lot in common. Like herself, he was a cook, actually the cook for two teams. Neb almost giggled at the very thought.

Ren stared at her, finding a strange attraction to the purple haired beauty. The things she'd been through, the understanding of the world around her – mirrored his own in some ways. She was calm, but tended to get too cocky at times, letting her confidence become her downfall. Nebula – for all intents and purposes – was a rather attractive woman, if Ren said so himself. A woman like her was a rarity to find and yet, somehow, he'd managed to find himself amongst several. She was far from a cookie cutter, cut and paste Mary Sue with incredible power and vague inspirations – she was just unexplored.

Nebula wanted to say something, tell him more, but the longer she gazed at him, the more she felt she wanted to look. Not gawk or stare so heavily she forgets to blink; it was like examining a fine sculpture, if she were being honest. A part of her wanted to touch him, but the threat of Nora and Magnhild loomed over her head.

Ren felt the sudden urge to reach forward and cup her cheek and stare into those deep, violet orbs. They were so inviting, glimmering in the lighting above. She was a respectable woman, one with a – daresay – skewed moral compass – being from Vacuo and all – but he was beginning to feel her staring at him with more than just offhanded examination, nor curiosity. A moment passed and a shiver shook him from his tailbone to the highest vertebrae in his neck. The image of Nora Valkyrie hurt and crying burned in his mind.

Breaking away, the two faced different directions, fighting the warmth and the heat growing on their cheeks. Nebula coughed into her fist, but finally turned to lock her purple eyes with his magenta. "Y-Yeah…"

"Well, it's my turn right?" Ren asked. With a nod from the purple haired girl, he continued. "My mother…"

Away from the conversation, hidden in the distant darkness of the poorly lit training room, a girl with orange hair sat, watching the pair with turquoise eyes. She'd been there for a while now, uncertain of what she'd find tucked away behind curtains. The girl watched the man she grew up with and fallen for, talk and sneak around Beacon with Nebula, someone she was starting to see as a close friend. Much to her surprise, or intense relief, it wasn't what she feared it would be.

Nevertheless, Nora watched and waited. She wanted to say something, let them know that she knew what was happening, but at the moment, she felt she'd do more damage than good. In the meantime, she was fine with just watching from afar.

* * *

"So…this is her?"

"Yes. This is Amber. The Fall Maiden."

Jaune gasped. "Damn…I didn't get to get a good look at her the first time…I don't think I realized how bad the damage was…"

"She's stable at the moment, but we fear we don't have much time." Ozpin added. "So, we need to decide on which move we're to make if we want to save her and the Maiden's power."

"Agreed, but Professor…I'm leaving soon to Menagerie." Jaune said. "As much as I want to drop everything and do what I can to help Amber, I can't. I've been planning this trip since I woke up in Orléans."

"I understand of course." Ozpin nodded. "But remember, time isn't on our side and Reggie Teale still resists our questioning and interrogations. How soon do you think you'll return from Menagerie?"

"As soon as I possibly can." Jaune frowned. "I'm not too certain how Lord Belladonna will react or respond, so I won't make any promises I won't be able to keep. Three weeks – at the most. I'll be spending at least a week in Orléans, so there's also that."

"Okay." The headmaster adopted a thinking pose. "What will you have us do with Amber?"

"Since Atlas isn't here and General Ironwood hasn't been added to the circle yet – the best we can do, is to stabilize the situation and try to keep her on life support." Jaune shrugged. "I can't make a move until Cinder makes hers, or she's revealed. Also, I've been trying to expand on my semblance – I think I'm making a breakthrough."

"Excellent."

"Your theory on my ability to take and give, might have some weight."

"Then, I can only hope that you make that discovery. Not only Amber's life, but the power of the Maidens rests in your hands. Quite literally really."

"Reassuring." Jaune deadpanned. "Aside from just the Maidens and Amber – Vale, Dale, Viridian Hollow and Glade are all in danger of Salem's plans."

"I believe there is a sizeable White Fang presence in Glade – while the Brotherhood owns Dale with both factions making moves into Viridian Hollow. The Seat of House Winchester."

"Yeah." Jaune took a deep breath. "Orléans is lucky – we Arcs made sure to isolate ourselves from the politics of Vale. No Brotherhood or White Fang presence that I know of at least. But if I'm remembering it correctly, Orléans was attacked and sieged for a good month before falling to Salem and the Grimm. I have a lot of work to do, don't I, Professor?"

"A lot is putting it lightly, your grace." Ozpin chuckled. "Though, I will say that you have quite the plan laid out. How do you intend to keep these pieces where they are? For all we know, the White Fang and the Brotherhood are making their own moves as we speak."

"I'm not making anything set in stone. These plans are more than just plans – they're the foundation." Jaune nodded. "They are the rock and the stone that can be amended if the time comes. For any situation that may come, these plans are made to be as simple as possible so I can adapt to any scenario to come. Should Salem make her move to break Reggie from prison, or RRGE makes a comeback, or worse yet – Cinder reveals herself before I return…"

"That would be something we cannot let happen." Glynda sighed into her scroll. "We'd be defenseless against them. We cannot have another full-scale battle with RRGE like we did at the docks. Keeping collateral to a minimum should be top priority. Too many innocents were hurt and could have died during the chaos."

"Agreed." A gruff voice sounded. Qrow shook his head. "We're not prepared for whatever this is."

"Well, Qrow." Jaune looked to the man with a smirk. "Ruby needs more help honing her abilities with the scythe and semblance."

"What makes you think…?"

"From the future." Jaune tapped his forehead. "I know things, Qrow. Regardless, Professor Ozpin, when I return from Menagerie, I want to have a talk with Reggie Teale. I believe it would be an enlightening experience for us all."

* * *

There were moments in his life where he'd wonder if he was making the right decisions. From choosing a suit of armor, to deciding the fate of another's life. He'd witnessed things that didn't sit well with him – almost akin to waking nightmares if he wanted to be honest. Some things were like dreams, surreal and ethereal like a hazy morning, glowing with early dawn. He couldn't find the right words to describe what he was feeling, how he was feeling – if there was even something to feel – but there was definitely something there.

It was like a hinting voice, whispering like a spectre. It called it him, commanding of him acts and defiance, but not this time. It was something else entirely. This _thing_ whatever it was, told him to look away, to hide his blushing face beneath the steaming waters – never to surface again. Was it his conscience? He didn't know. Was it his moral compass spiraling out of control? He doubted it. Was it something else entirely? He would bet his money if he could.

Standing in front of him was something he'd never thought he'd see. His body froze in time, almost clasped by invisible clamps. Muscles clenched and fists tightened beneath the waters. He wanted to say something, call out to her, beg her to reconsider, but he had a feeling she knew what was happening. That thought along _scared_ him. The idea that _she_ was doing this on purpose, the very _fantasy_ that she'd do this knowing full well what could happen – _absolutely terrified him_. He shuddered in the steaming, scalding hot spring waters, feeling the cold rush of terror shake his body.

In the back of his mind, he could hear his old self whistling and gagging all the same. Beside him, he swore he could hear men cat calling and howling like rabid dogs. The thought alone, that there was someone else in the hot springs gazing upon what he was seeing somehow enraged him. He knew there was no one else but them. Even with that knowledge, even with the receipt for the private coed hot spring, he was still paranoid. What he saw was something so beautiful, so sacred – he wanted to move and cover her with a towel. He didn't want anyone else to see it. But like before, he couldn't move – he couldn't escape.

Through the misty haze, he could see, just barely, the beautiful streets and highways winding through the vast forestry that surrounded Viridian Hollow, giving the great metropolis its name. While nowhere near self-sufficient as Mountain Glenn, it only needed a few more years, decades even, to become what Mountain Glenn was supposed to be. With a growing population of about five million, House Winchester had their hands full keeping the order.

A soft ripple of water was felt, beating against his broad chest, hissing. It shattered his thoughts, bringing him to the beauty of a silhouette standing in front of him. Pushing through the mist, a pair of lithe hands rested against his bare skin, sending intense shivers through his torso and beyond. Swallowing the ball in his throat, he croaked, unable to find the words to say. But before he could even think too much, full lips emerged from the mist and pressed passionately against his own.

Much to his surprise, he didn't fight back or tense. In fact, he felt more at ease than he'd felt in ages. Her lips were soft, with a light aftertaste of berries and sweet cream. Her tongue fought with his, deepening the embrace. Warmth and water splashed around them, bringing incredible pleasure. As much as they didn't want to, they broke apart, gasping for air. Indigo eyes locked with chocolate brown, seeing a mirror image of his own bare emotions. Something clicked in his chest, almost causing his heart to speed at uncontrollable rates. He could feel his bones ache, ribcage almost snap apart. But that wasn't the end of it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced by the embrace of her sweet lips. There was a moment of hesitation during their lip-lock. She didn't want to break away, she didn't want it to end and neither did he. It was almost too good to be real – a fantasy come true. When his world didn't fade; when her man didn't disappear into thin air – they knew this was as real as it got. Her bunny ears tilted as a sheepish, almost adorable look spread across her face.

"Velvet…" Cardin gasped, arms slowly snaking around her naked form.

"Cardin…" She said in a near whisper.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Blake always told her that she should just be forward – Coco always told her to go after what she wanted. Yang told her to stop being skittish – Nebula advised her that going the extra mile always brought results. _This_ couldn't be what they meant. Velvet cried internally, screaming, face burning like hot coals fresh from the fireplace. Her heart was surely beating out of her chest – she swore that bird could hear it.

Damn the women in her life giving her such ridiculous advice. Velvet knew that if the steam didn't exist, Cardin would probably grow sick from how much she was sweating. Who knew a rabbit could sweat so much in such a situation. She was more terrified now than ever before. Grimm can be fought; racists can be ignored; the White Fang, the Brotherhood – none hold a candle to this! There's no training, no guide manual for this kind of thing!

When he asked her to come along, she jumped at the chance without a second thought. Riding the DustTrain across Sanus and through the Forever Fall Forest, was one of the greatest things she'd seen in her life. Exploring the sights and sounds, the delicacies and markets within Viridian Hollow's titanic walls with Cardin, had been one of the most enjoyable things she'd done. But now, relaxing in a coed Hot Spring, reserved for the two of them – _naked_ she couldn't explain what she was doing.

 _Naked_. She shuddered so slightly, making sure the bird holding her wouldn't notice. Chocolate eyes gazed into his usually stern indigo, finding the irides that held so much power and internal strife, _clouded over_ , almost in a daze. Velvet wanted to say something, but just as her mouth opened, he leaned forward, pressing his pursed lips against hers.

On the outside, she was relishing the embrace, relieved that he wanted this as much as she did. It was a reassuring thought. But internally, she was cheering like a madwoman. Jumping up and down, doing cartwheels and backflips – she was on cloud nine. His hands snaked against her skin, fingers grazing against the trough of her spine, eliciting a moan from the bunny Faunus. Her own hands began to slide from his broad chest, against his neck.

She wanted to keep him there, finally grasping his head against her own. As his own hands sent explosive tingles of electricity through her body, her lithe fingers rummaged through his burnt orange hair, keeping him tightly against her body engaged with a powerful lip lock. Feeling the passion build within her, she bit down against his bottom lip, bringing a heavy groan from the man holding her. Breaking away, her hands slid from his now ravished hair, cupping his now burning red cheeks.

"I know you only asked me…"

"Velvet…" Cardin interrupted her. "I have been a terrible person. One of the worst, now that I think about it. I've done things I can never forgive myself for…I've seen things that I could have prevented – I've helped do things that I should have stopped. I want you…I want you so badly now…but it feels wrong. It feels like I've lied to you –"

"No!" She called suddenly. "No. You have changed, Cardin. You're not in the Brotherhood. You're at Beacon, you're the future Lord of House Winchester and one of Jaune's most trusted companions…you can't beat yourself up over what happened in the past. And you already know that I trust you…I…I…I want you too. I want you more than you can imagine and I've been waiting for you to say it first. I've been waiting all this time, since we first started fighting for Jaune's cause – I've been waiting for you to tell me."

"Velvet…" Cardin leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her own, indigo eyes bloodshot with tears already forming. "I think I love you…and it scares the fuck out of me. I don't know how to describe what I feel…I can't explain it…but it scares me, Velvet! It scares me more than anything I've witnessed and done until now! I've never been in love…but…whenever I look at you…whenever I hear your voice…it makes me feel…"

"Happy." She said with a steady tone, eyes boring into his own. "Relieved; excited for what's to come…"

"H-How–"

She shot forward, closing the gap between their faces. Her arms shot around his neck, forcing his large frame into the wall of the Hot Spring. Breaking apart, her once adorable chocolate orbs were laced with something Cardin couldn't quite place. _It scared him_.

"I wasn't the only one…" She said, lips quivering. "I have been bottling these emotions for so long…I didn't know what to do…"

"Velvet."

* * *

Jaune stood at the command center of the HQ, gazing upon the never ending expanse of Vale. Cars packed each of the highways and overpass bridges. Businesses were bustling with activity and suits ran back and forth across the streets. Interns, unpaid and paid, dashed to coffee houses and cafés, carrying drink carriers filled completely with lattes and coffees. Students flooded malls and outlet centers, skipping class or enjoying their off time before going on with their menial lives.

For a moment, he imagined a life like that. Running a little shop on the side of a busy roadway, staring at the endless monotony of static income. Waking up, going to work, clocking in and waiting for eight hours to move on with his life – it was soothing. In a way, it was a nice change of pace. Compared to the constant fast life of being a huntsman, or even a King. Someone always wanted someone dead, more-so as a huntsman. That moment alone, he imagined the feigned innocence of being a civilian. No aura, no weapons, laws to follow and simplicity to live.

The worst thing to happen would be thieves or a flat tire; maybe a car crash or disease or Grimm. But as a huntsman – Grimm would be the least of ones worries. Bandits and other huntsmen were just the tip of the iceberg. Soldiers, armies, politics. Everything – even the fate of the menial civilians – rested on the shoulders of men and women like huntsmen and huntresses. It was tiring.

Sighing softly, he raised his hand and pressed his palm against the clear glass panes. Banners of Vale and Beacon waved in the winds, showing off to the men and women visiting for the Vytal Festival, the city's pride. In the distant Vale Proper, great shows of colors could be seen exploding in the skyline across the Bay. Visitors of Vacuo and Mistral were cheering and partying in the streets. Even with the distance that Jaune was, he could feel the vibrations of their drums and thrashing footsteps.

Taking a soft breath, he turned on his heels, blue eyes gazing at the men and women glued to their swivel seats, typing away at the computers and consoles. Others were talking into headsets, coordinating with Ankōshoku and GreeneTek scientists and commanders. The command center, Jaune smiled, was the brain of the operation. Fifty of the best code breakers, programmers, IT Specialists, linguistic/cultural experts and brightest commanders, sat and worked together keeping the King's Fist running.

Knowing these men and women by name and rank, Jaune frequented the command center when he wasn't training or with his future queens. The Goulding twins were brother and sister, IT Specialists that could handle any technical difficulties over phone or in person. Tech was their advantage over the White Fang and Brotherhood and most of their technology was new and barely tested. Ming and Daya were the King's Fist's de facto code breakers, formerly aligned with Atlas' Codebreaker Division. They became disillusioned with Atlas' growing political and military ambitions.

Each member had their own reasons for joining the King's Fist, but they alone ran the army as much as he did. Smiling as he walked past the concentrating men and women, his arms crossed behind his back. Blue eyes stared hard at the AT-TE Tactical Enforcers. Beautiful six-legged walkers with powerful autocannons mounted at the cockpit and hull. On its back, the one-o'-five millimeter cannon was more imposing in person. Currently, in the vehicle bay, seven AT-TE walkers were assembled with seven more still being pieced together.

Above, almost fifty LAHAT carrier-transports hung from the different ceiling clamps as maintenance teams worked around the clock. Higher still, the first Hornets were released from their docking clamps to begin their first patrols over Vale's airways. No more than fifteen deployed during a time of peace. But he wasn't here to inspect the King's Fist's vehicles, he was waiting patiently for some of his favorite units and Fireteams.

A muffled rumble shook the hangar bay as papers and material improperly latched, shot in every direction. Three Levies arrived, all bearing light blue and space grey colors. Each carrier looked like they'd seen better days. Bullet holes, burn marks and signs of battle – even deep gashes that looked like a Beowolf's plaything. Two of the cockpits had deep cracks in the ballistic glass, like spider webs spreading from edge to edge. One by one, they came to sudden halts, hissing hot air and expelling their depleted Dust crystals.

The lead Levy's cargo doors hissed, screeching open before completely detaching itself from the hull. Inside, twelve men and women dressed in power armor and combat fatigues, hobbled from the aircraft. Each one removed their helmets revealing Humans and Faunus of varying colors and type. From the rear of the troop, a tall woman removed her shattered helmet and tossed it to one of the maintenance workers glaring at the unit. Her face was distinguished by giant tusks protruding from her cheeks.

"Captain Jade Terra of Lightning Squad." The woman beamed, saluting to the blond King. "We are happy to report a resounding success against the Grimm in the outer reaches of Vale. Minimal casualties and almost little to no collateral, sir!"

"At east captain." Jaune nodded. "Where's Fireteam MSTN?"

"They should be on their way soon." Jade nodded. Her deep green eyes following after the blond boy. "Is there something wrong, your grace?"

"No, I'd rather have you and Marsha here together." The King led her along. "Let Lightning Squad enjoy themselves for some time."

"You heard the King, boys and girls – we have some downtime, get some grub and R&R!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Who are we?!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Lightning Squad!"

Maintenance workers and mechanics stared at them with deadpanned expressions. Jaune admired their enthusiasm and cheerful outlook towards doing their job. As hard as it was to believe, Lightning Squad was far from the trigger happy grunts that Atlas and even Mistral employed. These were trained men and women who honed their skills from being smalltime hunters or even having experience in the Valean Military ranks. Some were former SWAT and counter-terrorist officers, each man and woman was handpicked by Anthony and Carolina themselves.

They sauntered through the vehicle bay, nodding their heads and chanting different creeds and battle cries. But as they disappeared into the massive industrial elevators, a rumble was heard coming from the distance. Suddenly, breaking through the clouds, a Bullhead, burned and beaten as well plowed through the airways of Vale. Coming to a screeching halt, the aircraft hovered slowly into the vehicle bay. Hissing as it landed, the cargo bay doors opened, revealing a quartet of men and women dressed in combat armor, like Jaune and the Lieutenants.

At the head, a woman wearing orange and green power armor jumped out first, her Scout helmet clasped under her armpit. Her long dirty blonde hair was tied into a warrior's knot at the back of her hair, revealing her pale skin and light brown eyes. Behind her, twins they seemed, jumped after her. Both wore EVA Helmets with armor bearing red and white. The only way to tell the difference between them, Skylar had blue hair and Naples had a head of golden hair. The last of the team, Tenne, a young woman and recent graduate of Mistral Academy. She wore black armor with orange accents and kept her EOD helmet worn almost all the time.

Smiling softly, Jaune ran up to them. Immediately, Marsha roared a command and the four hunters straightened immediately, saluting the King. Shaking his head, the boy sighed in relief. "At ease. I was worried for a moment!"

"Apologies, your grace!" The four bowed. "We were held up fighting some of the Greater Grimm. There were Alpha Nevermore all across the outer badlands. Next time we will make sure to keep to the timetable."

"Don't worry." Jaune smiled. "Fireteam MSTN is one of the King's Fist's most important figures. Speaking of which, Marsha, I need to speak with you and Captain Terra for a moment. The rest of MSTN can relax."

As the huntsmen headed off to the lounges, Marsha walked beside Jade on either side of Jaune. "Alright. I will be heading to Menagerie tomorrow afternoon. I have business to attend with Lord Ghira and we have one hundred engineers coming with us."

"Why?" Terra gasped with wide eyes. "One hundred engineers?!"

"If all goes to plan – we'll build a CCT Tower for Menagerie." Jaune nodded. "If we want to win and protect the world – Faunus of Menagerie need to be in the loop. All free men and women deserve the right to know what is happening in the world. And in exchange, open trade and migration for the Faunus of Menagerie. We will unite the world with this action – I know it."

"What do you need us for?" Marsha asked.

"The engineers are there to build the tower – but they cannot defend themselves." Jaune sighed. "I will be speaking with the Belladonnas and spending much time in the Belladonna Mansion in Kuo Kuana. I can't protect those men and women from the creatures of Menagerie – many species are evolved forms of Grimm that we don't have much intelligence on. I need the best – so I have you."

"Fireteam MSTN is up for any challenge."

"Lightning Squad won't fail!"

* * *

Weiss stared at her food, uncertain of what she wanted to do or eat. Beside her, utensils laid askew like before. Napkins were unfolded and the glasses weren't properly filled with the right substance. Orange juice on the left in the thin tall glass, while warm milk cooled in the shorter, oblong glass was her usual get up – but not this time. Both glasses were replaced with a simple, painfully plain cup filled with water. _Not even ice_.

She was emotionless, a near drone of what she used to be. She didn't yell, or even try to be perfect anymore. Weiss wanted to tell someone what she was feeling but every time it came to it, insecurities and fears she'd bottled down would surface. No one would or even could fathom the depth or the worries she was feeling. Wanting nothing more than to run or fight, she didn't know which choice would be the most appropriate.

Fight what, fight who? She didn't know. The Ice Queen didn't know who her enemy was – why she was even like this. She couldn't figure what was bringing this out. Was it Jaune? Was it the three _beautiful_ women who fawned over him like nymphs and sirens? Weiss wanted to say something, explain why she felt the way she did, why she was doing the things she was, but she was afraid of what they'd say. Who wouldn't be afraid? Women like _them_ compared to _her_? She was as flat as a board. She was average at best and she swore she was too white and pale – who in their right mind would date a fluorescent lightbulb?

Sighing, her head tilted down, pressing against the table. "What is wrong with me?"

"Hey." A gruff voice sounded beside her.

Snapping up, her icy blues locked with the dark colored orbs of Junior. "Hello, Junior…how're you today?"

"I could be better." The man chuckled, taking the free seat beside her. "You?"

"I guess I could say the same." She frowned.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I mean…I don't want to bother you –"

"I used to be a bartender – listening to people's problems is my specialty." He smiled warmly. "Now, spill. We can't have a member of _the_ Fireteam RWBY slacking. MSTN might outdo you."

Giggling for the first time in a long while, Weiss looked at the man with a soft smile. "I…I think I'm in love with Jaune."

Unexpectedly, the man choked on his coffee, spitting the burning substance across the table. "You w-what?!"

"I-I think I'm in love –"

"No, I heard you perfectly well – I'm just…wow." Junior ran a hand through his short cut hair. "That kid has some game…"

"What?" Weiss deadpanned.

"N-Nothing!" He chuckled nervously. "I'm just…both surprised and worried. _Why_ do you feel this way for him?"

For the first time, Junior watched the Ice Queen blush. "I-I, w-what?! W-Why?! What does t-that have to do with a-anything?!"

He quickly raised his hands to defend himself. "I'm just trying to get to the root of the problem."

"What makes you think it's a problem…?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Junior gave her a knowing look, eyes trailing from her own to her untouched plate of a meager dinner of rice, steak and veggies. Normally, she'd have more on her plate, separated and correctly divided into the right portions. This was a mess at best. Veggies weren't placed in their usual corner, mixing with rice and steak juices – something that Weiss used to be extremely vocal about being against.

Blushing once again, Weiss huffed and snapped her head to look anywhere but Junior's deadpanning expression. "I'm not hungry!"

"Right." Junior rolled his eyes. "Look, I know a thing or two about love. It makes you do crazy things and dumb things. Case in point – starving yourself."

"I'm not starving myself – see!" Weiss, spitefully, scooped a large spoonful of rice and greens, shoveling the food into her mouth. The tears forming at the corners of her eyes didn't help her defense.

"You can lie to your friends and the man you love, but you can't lie to me." Junior sighed. "I've seen men and women like this come into my club when it was a club. They'd ask for top shelf liquor and pay thousands of Lien, just to have someone listen to their problems. They'd leave drunk off their asses, stumbling and hobbling back and forth, barely able to find the doorway. I know you won't go to such drastic measures, but _this_ is just the precursor to something worse. If you won't get over this and figure out the right choice of action you will destroy yourself and your team."

"What do you mean?"

"Those people I'm talking about? I'd see them on the news, killed in car collisions." Junior shuddered. "I wanted to keep them here, rest without getting behind the wheel, but I was in a dark place. I had no honor at the time and only cared for the Lien they had to offer. It was a con that served its purpose at the time, but now, I feel sick thinking of it – hoping it wouldn't happen to any of you youngsters. You are all about Melanie and Miltia's age – and those two are the closest things to daughters I have. Just don't tell them that, I don't want it getting to their airheads. They're inflated enough, y'know?"

Giggling, Weiss nodded her head, swallowing her food. "Thank you, Junior. I can see why Jaune wanted you to be his first recruit."

"I'm a resourceful guy." He smiled, sipping at his coffee.

Weiss shook her head, giving him a warm smile. "No. You're a good friend. Unlike the Atlesian Military men and women, you actually give a damn about those you employ. You care enough to know us, understand us…and I think you're invaluable to the King's Fist. Thank you again for listening, Junior. I guess I needed an intervention?"

"Needed is an understatement, Ice Queen."

* * *

"I promise, I'll be fine." Jaune smiled. "Carolina, Rosemary. Be nice to CRDL and the other Fireteams, they can't fight if they can't even walk."

"Aw. No fun." Carolina huffed with a playful look. "Always the buzzkill."

"I know right?" Rosemary flipped her dark hair, gazing her blue eyes at Jaune's. "Taking our training regimen and putting it in the trash, Jaune. Throw us a bone, why don't you."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you two questioning my orders." Jaune gave them a cheeky smile. "Ruby, keep Weiss and Yang under control. Yang, don't break the recruits in Viridian Hollow – we need them operational before the Vytal Festival tournament at the end of the year."

Hearing a huff of disappointment from the blonde bombshell, Jaune gave her a soft kiss, bringing a blush to her face. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more, Jaune." Yang said in a near whisper. Her lilac eyes trailed to the concrete and steel toes of her boots.

"Hey, I'm not going to be gone long." He smiled. "I promise. I'll be back, no need to worry."

"You'd better not be." She growled.

"Not even the oceans can keep me from you for _Xiao_ -Long."

Yang giggled a storm, giving him a quick peck. "That was a shitty pun, but I love it anyway. Go and have fun, hot stuff. It's a long trip to Menagerie."

"You have no idea…" Jaune walked towards the docking plank. "To the King's Fist! Remember your orders and keep to the operations you're assigned to! We must not falter in this time of silence from our enemies. Soon, we will strike at the Brotherhood and White Fang!"

Upon the deck, Jaune stopped and turned to face the men and women he'd fought with and bled with for the last seven months. Each of them waved him off, pride and adoration in their eyes. Banners waved and signs were held by civilians that thrived thanks to his rule, cheers were called by those who were given another chance at life. Faunus and Human stood together, like the future the White Fang fought for. But as the ship floated out of the port, a pair of hands interlocked with his.

To his left, Pyrrha held his hand tightly, almost shaking with excitement. On his right, Blake rested her head on his shoulder, cat ears rubbing against his neck. It was a soothing moment, one he wasn't going to take for granted. He brought up his right hand, kissing Blake's and did the same to Pyrrha's shortly afterwards, bringing soft giggle's from the two girls.

"Did you see that send off?" Jaune smiled.

"Of course." Pyrrha sighed wistfully. "How could anyone miss that?"

"That's what we're fighting for." Blake nodded. "For our people to stand together…"

"For our people to be free."

* * *

 **Yeah, so this was more or less just a build up chapter  
to the excitement of Menagerie I have planned  
xD**

 **So Cardin and Velvet are together in Viridian Hollow having fun-fun time?  
Jaune and Pyrrha and Blake might have fun-fun time in Menagerie?  
Ren and Nora and Nebula might have fun-fun time in Beacon?  
And let's not forget Doré and Sun might be going at it too?**

 **Fucking teenagers**

 **ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	26. Menagerie

**Howdy!  
** **It took me a while to figure out the direction of this chapter**

 **But here I am, with a new chapter!**

 **Now that 2018 has begun and Vol. 5 is over; I am more than ready  
to update as quickly as I can to sate the emptiness of yours (and mine)**

 **THE VOLUME FINALE THOUGH! ANYONE WHO'S SEEN IT, PM ME, LET'S TALK ABOUT IT**

 **ANYWAY**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Menagerie**

Jaune watched the crystal waters beat against the hull of the ship. Salt and the endless scent of nature and running shit flowed into his open nostrils. Gulls screeched and called, dashing into the surface of the waters, returning with bills overfilling with water and fish, jumping to escape. Shaking his head, this sight was nothing new – in fact, it was one of the most boring, most common sights of the last week. Grimm were almost nonexistent, so bringing two destroyers and a cruiser for escort was a waste of time and Dust.

He was half expecting Sea Grimm like dragons and Terremer, humanoid looking Grimm with their lower halves a mutated, horrific combination of a fish and crab. Having fought a few in the past, those nightmarish perversions of the mermaid of fairytales, he wouldn't take any chances travelling to Menagerie without proper protection. Even though Vale wasn't entirely happy that a small task force of warships had taken off from her docks, the Council let it slide, thanks to Ozpin's expert silver tongue.

Almost three hundred men and women were on their way to Menagerie, human and Faunus. Many of the Faunus among them, had never seen or even been to Menagerie. They didn't know what to expect and others weren't too sure if they even wanted to see the gifted homeland of their people. To most, it was an insult, a slap to the face, like a petty reward for their victory in the Faunus Wars. Blake made sure to keep her people in check and calm, easing the growing tension in the floating vessels.

But in the end, it was worth it. A cry from the crew brought Jaune from his thoughts and gaze. Snapping up, his blue eyes landed on the sight of the great island nation of Menagerie. He could see the wooden docks, maintained with an army of Faunus of all types and breeds. From the docks, festival banners could be seen, denoting their own celebrations of the Vytal Festival. Against the coast, several small settlements could be seen popping up from the beach and the shallow coral reef. Mer-Faunus swam about, dancing in the blue waters, splashing with joy.

Through the crowded docks, buildings, huts at best, rose into the air, on stilts and elevated platforms. In the jungle, treehouses hung above the tall grass and thick shrubbery. The breeds and types of Faunus were simply breathtaking. The most common of the Faunus, rabbits and cats of all kinds. Their features varied colors and size, some peering into the air with a unique subtlety, while others were massive, almost sprouting off like extra appendages. They all wore an oriental style of dress, robes, obi and the like. It was almost a mirror image of Blake's wardrobe.

"Now it makes sense; your oriental fashion…" Pyrrha hummed in Blake's direction.

An almost wistful smile spread across the cat Faunus' face. "Yeah…most of us are actually descended from Anima. When we defeated the Emperor and his Council, we took the fashion of Anima and Mistral with us here to Menagerie. Of course, with a few changes here and there to accommodate the tropical climate."

"Incredible…being from the northern parts of Anima, I guess I never did follow with the fashion styles of the former Emperor." Pyrrha turned with a sly smile and winked at the cat. "Either way, you work it, Blakey."

"Jaune, Pyr." Blake beamed, taking a deep breath. "I know that this could – should – go on without being said, but the Faunus of Menagerie know almost nothing of the Four Kingdoms and the Humans who inhabit them, aside from rumors and news relayed to them by the White Fang. I'm sure you can assume some details have been changed and scripted through a different lens."

"That's why we're here, Lieutenant!" Jade cried happily. "Faunus and Humans working together. I'll admit, Lightning Squad is skilled but his grace brought us along to show the Faunus of Menagerie that we _can_ coexist, something we _all_ need to learn."

"Sienna Khan can't keep her aggressive ways for long when she sees us." Marsha's soft voice entered their ears. "Fireteam MSTN is ready for deployment."

"As is Lightning Squad."

"Good. Before we dock, this is my first and final order." Ignoring the looks the Captain and Huntresses were giving him, he continued. "Blake, this is your homeland – these are _your_ people. You lived here, you understand Menagerie in a way most of us don't. As such, you have command for the duration of our stay."

"This is why I love you." The cat smirked, walking along. "Like I was saying – Faunus of Menagerie are weary of Humans, we barely have enough interaction with them, aside from what the White Fang told us and the occasional trade ship from Vacuo or Orléans. Even some airships from Mistral might find themselves here to trade wares that may or may not have been smuggled out of the continent. Be careful and don't stare. Don't do anything you wouldn't do in Vale."

"If they stare, don't stare back – we are pretty much dropping an army off on their shores without any forward notice." Blake hollered, receiving calls of affirmation from the various men and women across the ship's deck. "Don't mind them, we're breaking the status quo. They will examine you, they will test you to see how you'd react. And from what I know – the White Fang might even have a presence on Menagerie, especially after the Battle of the Docks two and a half months ago."

"We can do this! For Vale, for Humans, for Faunus! For Remnant!"

"For Remnant!" The cry was unanimous, shaking the deck to the boards and bolts.

The girl turned her head, amber eyes landing on the sight of her beloveds. Pyrrha leaned against Jaune, arm locked with his, green eyes meeting her own. It was an electrifying gaze, one that made her shiver with a delight she hadn't felt or experienced in a long time. Slowly spreading across her pale face, the Spartan's lips turned into a face splitting smile. Breaking away, she looked at Jaune, who had nothing but pride painting across his features. His gaze was strong, concentrated and planted solely on her. His eyes shimmered a deep cerulean, contesting the very waters their ships waded through. He was proud of her. The very thought was elating and lifted the weight of nervousness off her already slouched shoulders.

It had been five years since she'd seen her parents – five long grueling years. She didn't know where to start. Leaving them behind to join Sienna Khan's new Fang, was one of the mistakes she wishes she could take back. Her parents were understandably heartbroken, something Blake didn't have the heart or the strength to even imagine what they must have felt when she turned her backs on them. The feeling of disappointment was all too real, worse, hate – resentment. The things she'd done, the man she chased after for so long – the things _he'd_ done to _her_. She shuddered at the thought of _him_ ever returning from where he disappeared off to.

For a moment, she shut her eyes, leaning against the steel railings. She could hear his voice in the recesses of her mind, despite all this time away from him. The feeling of his breath against the back of her neck, his porcelain mask scratching and irritating her scalp – it was becoming too real. Blake swore she felt his rough hands grazing against her shoulders, callouses the inverse against her smooth skin, raising hairs and her fear; ears twitching from how rough he was being. It didn't get any better. His breathing grew hoarse; she felt his hands wrap around her arms, tightening to the bone. She could feel him trying to force her but there was nothing she could do.

For that moment, and that moment alone – she remembered what fear was.

A soft caress was felt on her shoulder, gracefully pulling her from her darkening thoughts. Cat ears perked but immediately softened, feeling lips nibbling against both appendages. A hot blush grew on her cheeks when she realized both Pyrrha and Jaune were treating her to a heaven in full view of their troops. While she knew not one of them would dare to peek or stare, the idea that there were people that could see them doing this – it turned her on. The blond boy's hand slid against her ribbon wrapped arm before clasping her hand, sending warmth unlike the tropical heat, throughout her body.

"Blake, I know you're worried." He whispered, almost huskily. "Don't be. Your parents will be ecstatic that you've returned. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume they'd even throw a feast to commemorate your return. Lord Ghira is a big deal y'know."

"Oh stop it…" She mewled. "My family is not _that_ influential. We just…had the right things to say at the time."

"Hopefully, we do too." Pyrrha nodded.

"No need for hoping – I know we do." Jaune smiled, hoping to relieve the tension slowly beginning to build.

 _Hopefully_.

Jaune tried his best not to show his worry. That word alone almost made him shudder like a winter breeze had just whipped across his face. He didn't have the luxury of hopefully. He needed definite answers and he was certain, absolute without a doubt, that they had the right things to offer and say. The Faunus, from what Blake told him in the future-past, it took them three months to convince the Faunus to finally rise up against the White Fang and defend Mistral.

He needed that same fervor, but in one week. He needed the Faunus as soon as possible, he needed Menagerie. Breaking the White Fang's will to fight was paramount to his plans – and to break the White Fang, he needed to kill their only line of support in the world. The Faunus Homeland. But damn if that wasn't a rabbit hole in of itself. The things he offered could possibly hold little to no weight for the people of the island continent, that only one third is habitable.

Best outcome, everything goes to plan. Faunus are free to travel between Vale and Menagerie, the CCT Tower of Kuo Kuana begins construction and resources flow into the Faunus Homeland as new trade agreements and routes are planned and approved. Worst outcome – they all die. Arrested or blasted as they come into Kuo Kuana waters. While Menagerie wasn't exactly a fortress, the Faunus _did_ win the Faunus Wars – they were far from pushovers, even someone as pacifistic as Ghira Belladonna. He couldn't risk saying too much or saying not enough.

He had to know what the people needed and wanted, he needed proper research. Faunus were people, as much as the citizens of Vale are. People have needs that require sustenance. Something he had no problem supplying, but he couldn't pile onto them stockpiles of unused resources – he needed to be smart with what he had. What he really wanted out of all of this, Menagerie's support in his conquests. As cruel as it must sound, the CCT, the free trade agreements, it was all a means to an end. Bringing Remnant together against a power far beyond the average person's comprehension is the goal burned, engrained into his head and that of his lieutenants and future queens.

Uniting together under a single banner and a single plan is what will bring about Salem's undoing. Cinder be damned, the maiden's be damned. The never-ending horde of Grimm could go to hell too. The Brotherhood, the White Fang – both can burn in the fiery pits. When all was right, all was finally at peace, Jaune could feel he succeeded. Protecting what is precious is the most important thing to him, and he would be damned if he failed this time around.

He paused for a moment. A thought appeared in his head, swirling with uncertainty. If the semblance he got from Ozpin could travel him through time, he could hypothetically just restart the timeline whenever he pleased. But the repercussions of using his power that way could be catastrophic. The thought alone repulsed him. He had already died once, he wasn't about to die again. As much as he saw his powers as a blessing, to suffer everything twice seemed more like a curse than anything.

Even though he was adamant that nothing would happen the same way again, he has caused nothing but bloodshed of a terrifying scale in the last seven months. Bodies piled to the sky like towers from his local conquests alone. Sure, he did everything with the presumption of _good_ , he knew he was no better than his enemy. That thought alone scared him – becoming the thing he swore to stop. Becoming the monster. Sometimes they say third time is the charm, and he was on his second chance to redo everything. He will be damned if he restarts a third.

Sighing into the railing, he caught the attention of his feline beaux. She stared at him with a worried look, knowing partly what he must be feeling. The stress has finally begun to catch up to him after two months of relative peace. There was a week of endless missions and another of ceaseless training – the work just seemed to pile onto the Arc beside her and that worried her. Leaning into him, he looked up to her, sapphire eyes with small flakes of red. The action alone brought a sense of safety, an aura of certainty that everything, no matter what, they would be fine in the end.

For some reason, that scared her.

His optimism was refreshing, but even with everything he saw and experienced, it made her question. How someone could stay idyllic and optimistic after living a life of death and destruction only to relive his life – confused her greatly. A part of her was envious of his outlook, feeling the pressure of being a commander and leader of an army in the recent weeks. She had to yell and threaten, imprison even, some of her troops and insubordinates. She could see their looks of betrayal from her tone and heat – worse yet, she remembered all the dead from the docks.

Their faces contorted in horrific expressions, left to rot in shallow concrete graves. They were riddled with bullet holes, cut and sliced apart. Their blood painted the concrete slabs and shipping crates. Flashes of the battle echoed in her ears, reminding her that she was more than just a former terrorist, more than just a Huntress with a vendetta against injustice. She wanted his idealism, his optimism – but she knew she couldn't. That is why it scared her. There was never safety for them, there was never calm and peace when it came to RWBY and JNPR.

A soft giggle escaped her lips. "Jaune…how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Blake nudged him softly. "Stay so calm and collected. Your body language may say something else but your eyes never betray how you really feel. I can see the ocean of peace within you. I can feel your serenity. How do you do it?"

"I…don't know…" Jaune gave her a confused look. Blue eyes tilted away from the feline and back to the swishing waters. "I guess…I guess I don't have time for being afraid. I can worry about things – hell, I worry about you, Yang and Pyrrha almost every day. But afraid? No. I haven't felt fear since I faced off against Salem…"

"I guess…I guess you could say that I just want things to go right." Jaune nodded. "I can't _make_ things go our way – but I sure as hell can hope for them to go our way. I can steer events, conversations into more favorable conditions, but I can't force them. I can only hope and believe with all my being that things will be alright. It's not so much idealism or optimism. It's more…I know what happened when we lost hope – when we lost our belief in a better future. Keeping our heads up and shoulders back…that's the only way we can face the future. Wouldn't you agree?"

"My parents said something similar to me when I was young." Pyrrha smiled softly. "You can't expect things to be fine and dandy, but you can hope they will be. You can believe they will be and work to make it an honest reality."

"Well…" Blake smiled. "I guess I need some of your strength. I'm so anxious…"

* * *

Ghira Belladonna sat at his desk, rummaging through the endless stacks and towers of paperwork. He never knew how exactly the leaflets could pile so quickly, it was one of life's many mysteries. In one hand a pen, low on ink and in the other a stress ball. A Faunus of monstrous size brought all kinds of stereotypes, but thankfully – surprisingly – he didn't fall into any of those categories. Despite being a panther, he found true solace sitting behind a desk, signing papers and writing new laws and speeches. Kuo Kuana looked up to him for years, he was glad to have not let his people down. But this? It was unholy how paperwork could just gather!

"Ghira." A soft voice sounded in his ears.

Looking up from the paragraphs he had written, his eyes landed on that of his beautiful wife. "What is it, Kali?"

"Don't tell me you have been here all day." She sighed worriedly. "You need to take a break every once in a while."

He sighed as well, but dropped his eyes back to the speech he had prepared. "I know. But the Sienna Khan has requested my help – the White Fang was my creation, I will be damned if I let it wander aimlessly."

"I understand that, but even then." Kali walked behind him, latching her arms around his broad chest. "Even when you finish it, it will take a week at most to arrive in Vacuo…she and the Fang won't fall apart if a letter is a few days late. Rest. I made breakfast."

"As you always do." Ghira chuckled. "Fine. I'll join you in a few moments."

"No, you'll join me now."

Her tone was final.

Ghira sighed, chuckling more and rose to his feet, towering almost twice as high as his stout wife. He was a giant of a man, standing well over seven feet tall. Walking along, Kali latched her arm with his, waltzing through the Grand Belladonna Mansion. They were calm, silent and at peace. Something they'd come to find a common occurrence since leaving the White Fang five years ago.

At first it was hard to get used to – without their only daughter – the mansion seemed so cold compared to the tropic heat of Menagerie. For five years, they had to fight the urge to check her room, hoping to find the little cat asleep or clutching a book to her face. Even though Kali managed to hide her pain, Ghira found it far more difficult, only recently having found solace in his daughter's decision to run off to the White Fang. He understood her fervor, the drive to do what it took to help their people against the growing prejudice against them – but violence wasn't the way. Sienna Khan was an angry woman, but she was his only chosen successor.

He would be damned if Adam Taurus got his hands on the White Fang. Ghira could feel his anger growing at the thought of the bull. He was a fine protestor and had a strong case against the humans – but his anger would only drive the rift between their species even further. The thought of Blake siding with him made his stomach churn. Taking a few breaths, he knew his thoughts were growing off tangent. He took a deep breath, knowing that Blake would know better than to run off with a psychopath like Adam.

They pair arrived at their dining area, and Ghira took his seat while Kali skipped off to brew tea. Whipping out his reading spectacles, he drew out a small pocket book that he'd already read a thousand times. At this point, he only read it to kill time – his wife was a stickler for perfectly brewed tea. That meant it would be a while before getting any drink to wash down the feast sitting on the table. The only reason she'd forego her hubris, was if a guest or more happened to be staying with them.

Smiling to himself, he pulled a small pencil from his pocket and marked the book. Sighing to himself, it was yet another typo in a sea of clever words and vernacular. It confused him how a work of literature could go through several editors and revisions before publishing and somehow still have typos and extra words. Beaming a smirk, he continued on, eyes scanning the words, remembering the meaning behind each paragraph like the Declaration of Menagerie and the Faunus People.

Before he could continue, the doors boom with a powerful knock, rumbling throughout the empty mansion. Looking up, Ghira removed his spectacles and gave Kali a confused look. "I thought the White Fang meeting was pushed to next week?"

"I did too." Kali shrugged. "I'll go check."

"No, Kali, it's okay. I can go."

Rising to his feet, the man stretched his arms and headed toward the great doors of his mansion. He passed several Faunus made ukiyo-e artworks. Some depicted hills and mountains topped with trees while others had great waves and villages nestled in a grand valley. The vivid colors added a spice to the foyer of the mansion. Coming to a halt at the door, the man checked his clothing, armor and made sure to keep his claws in check. One could never know who was at the door, even if they were surrounded by Faunus.

Opening the door, he backed away with surprise. A large contingent of Kuo Kuana Guardsmen had gathered at the steps with the commander standing with his best lieutenants at his sides. Spears and rifles were already drawn and aimed. But not at him. Ghira walked past the commander of the guard and with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. Walking down the steps, the one hundred guardsmen of the Guardsmen Corps had gathered, blocking much of what they were facing from view.

In the center of the great strip of Kuo Kuana, there stood a small army of Humans and Faunus, all dressed in what seemed to be armor. The ones in the front had assault rifles with swords on their backs and there were seven who wore ornate armor that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight of Menagerie. They all wore helmets that bore different shapes, causing the Belladonna to assume specializations and specific skillsets for certain men and women. What surprised him most, not one of these foreigners made a move to fight back or make threats.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Kuo Kuana?!" Ghira asked with a powerful roar. "We have done nothing to warrant an occupation."

Of the three who stood in the front, one wore white and bronze-gold armor, another wore bronze and crimson armor and the last wore black and white armor. Ghira watched with caution as the one in black began to move. The person's hands rested calmly against their hips and sides, not making any noticeable moves for the weapon on their back or the handguns holstered against their thighs.

"I'm warning you – halt or we will fire!" The commander of the Kuo Kuana Guardsmen howled with heat.

She paused for a moment. Suddenly, the soldiers behind her drew their assault rifles, cocking the spring bolts and preparing to strike. The guardsmen quickly followed suit, the energy of their rifles and blasters powering up. Civilians screamed and began to rustle about, trying to find rocks and bushes to hide behind. Shouts could be heard coming from both their dear mayor and from the helmeted warriors of vibrant colors. The girl in black continued walking though, unfazed by the definite threat.

"I won't ask again." Ghira warned. Behind him, the doors opened once again to reveal that Kali had arrived with a knife, a worried look in her eyes. "Who are you?"

The girl sighed and rose her hands to her helmet. There was a slight hiss as the air locks released, but the helmet unlatched from her body glove. Removing the bulwark, a waterfall of black hair fell, curled and wavy. It danced softly in the warm winds of Menagerie, revealing her cat ears and recognizable golden-amber eyes.

"Blake?" Kali said in a near whisper of disbelief.

The girl in question simply nodded. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, as they bounced from her mother to her father and back. "Yes…hello mom…dad…"

Ghira gaped like a fish out of water. "Blake…?"

"Dad…" Her voice cracked.

Suddenly, she was embraced by a pair of powerful arms. A warmth that she'd forgotten overtook her, the power of a father never lost. Leaning her head into his armor, she felt the first tears trickle down her cheek. The fears she had, the worries she felt had no weight any longer. She held him, as if he were going to disappear. Suddenly, small hands rested on her armored back, tingling her from just the soft touch alone. She was released for just a moment, before being smothered by her mother as well.

Jaune watched with a beaming smile, toothy beneath his Scout Helmet. Reaching up, his thumb rested against the rim of his helmet. A soft hiss was heard, breaking the Belladonnas apart. As steam billowed from the air locks in the helmet, the young boy removed the plasteel kepi, revealing deep sapphire eyes, messy blond hair and boyish good looks – unmistakable to the two elder Belladonnas.

"Claude?!" Ghira asked, almost immediately.

Blake turned on her heels, a bright smile spreading across her face. Jaune gave her a simple nod and motioned for the rest of his forces to remove their helmets. One by one they did so, revealing both Human and Faunus faces and features, side by side as equals. Jaune though, went the extra mile and dropped to his knees, drawing his sword. Pyrrha, MSTN and the remaining forces quickly followed suit. With their heads bowed low to the Belladonna family, their King bellowed.

"I am Jaune Arc of the House of Arc." He cried. "The King of Vale, and I come with good tidings, if you will receive me, your grace."

* * *

Ginseng, imported from the various tea plantations in Anima's countryside. It was smooth and mixed with the right amount of sugar, only accentuated the deliciousness of the beverage. Warmth took his body, rushing through his bloodstream, dancing against his fingertips and feet. While he'd had tea from Blake before, during JNPR and RWBY's group dinners, this tea was sublime. Like mother, like daughter, they say.

"Thank you, Lady Belladonna." Jaune smiled softly, bowing his head.

She giggled and rested a soft hand on his shoulder. "There's no need for such formalities, Jaune. You as well, Pyrrha."

The redhead blushed softly but nodded. Jaune smiled warmly and sighed softly. "I can't help it. I've been spending so much time with leaders of villages, cities and companies – formalities steer people to calmer waters."

"Tell us, Jaune." Ghira called, taking a bite of his pork chorizo skewers. "How did you come to claiming the title of King? I thought Vale had no monarch."

"Well, it wasn't all too hard–"

A harsh hiss came from the feline matriarch of the household. "Politics can be saved for _after_ breakfast. For now, eat up and catch up."

"Mom's right." Blake rested a hand on Jaune's own. "We've spent a long time at sea, we can spare a few hours of rest, wouldn't you agree?"

"As you wish, Blake." Jaune nodded. "Well…I'm certain you have a few questions, regarding my family."

"Of course!" Ghira bellowed with a smile. "How is the old Shield of Orléans doing? I haven't seen Claude in so many years – it's hard to imagine our children would end up meeting."

"My father is still on the council and mom is still helping out where she can." Jaune answered, eating some garlic spiced rice. "She also gave birth to my youngest sisters – Aurore and Margaux."

Ghira choked on his tea. "He had _more_ children?!"

"What can I say? My dad wants more than one son. But yeah…everything is fine and dandy last I remembered Orléans being." Jaune took a moment to recall.

"May I ask something?" Kali interrupted. "I'd like to know how _this_ happened."

"This?" Ghira and Jaune raised a brow at the mother.

"Do I really need to say it aloud?" She seemed unimpressed. "Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha! You three…"

His eyes widened to the size of plates, Blake choked on her tea and Pyrrha's face turned as crimson as her hair. The chopsticks the blond was holding, snapped and splintered in half, cracking the silence. Ghira's face was deadpanned, expressionless for a few moments before it morphed through several forms before falling to one of a deepening glare. The carefree, lighthearted feeling that permeated the air had vanished.

"Mom!" Blake shouted, eyes snapped shut with a roaring blush spreading across her face.

"Mrs. Belladonna, I d-don't…" Pyrrha tried to reason through her sudden twisted tongue.

"Oh no." Jaune whimpered under his breath. "Lord and Lady Belladonna…I was going to tell you when the situation was…well…favorable. It's a long, long story and now that it was brought up – I'd hope you'd like to skip breakfast and get down to brass tacks. We didn't bring an army for nothing – we didn't bring a small company of engineers for nothing. I respect your request for no politics at the dinner table, Lady Belladonna, but it's a necessity."

"Is he always like this?" Kali whispered to Blake.

Nodding her head, she smirked softly. "Yeah, whenever he decides to get kingly."

"I like him."

* * *

 **So the Belladonnas are about to get a wake up call  
and Jaune is about to expand his influence, yey**

 **Next Chapter; we return to Vale, to see how Ren's harem building is going  
and how our favorite Ice Queen and Firecracker deal with the absence of  
their favorite guy and gals and of course, Velvet and Cardin!  
(I'm so glad that the response to that ship sailing has been good)**

 **anyway, y'know the drill!**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	27. Power Not Your Own

**Howdy!**

 **This chapter is two months too late, I'm so sorry!  
I didn't know how I was going to make this chapter  
so I've gone back to the drawing board several times  
in the last two months - some days, I just sat in front  
of my computer, sighing in despair because I just didn't know what to do**

 **Anyway, here we are with an exceptionally long chapter  
the kind of length you'd expect for one of my other fics on this site  
but I really hope you enjoy it - it has a shitton of things happening  
since it's revealing not one, not even two but four plot points**

 **Okay, I thought I'd say this for y'all so that you know the pronunciations for the OC teams created thus far:  
CNDR is pronounced Candor  
(while it is a quality of character, it is synonymous with honesty - Honesty is represented by the color blue. I go above and beyond to make sure the color naming rule is maintained lmfao)  
MSTN is pronounced Moonstone**

 **Anyway - let's get this awaited show on the road!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Power Not Your Own**

"Explain." Ghira said with a stern tone. His arms were crossed over his chest as the glare he held lessened with each passing second.

"I'll do my best to keep this brief. I'd like to start off by saying thank you for letting my forces take residence in the Northern Barracks of the Kuo Kuana Guardsmen Corps – it was cramped on those warships. I'm here for a good few things, most paramount of all, letting Blake reconnect with you two. She deserved to see you both again and vice versa. Now onto the army I've brought. You saw the small army of engineers, yes? I brought the army to defend my engineers."

"From us?" Kali asked with a worried look.

Chuckling softly, the King sighed. "Of course not, Lady Bella–"

"Just. Call. Me. Kali." The matriarch sighed in defeat.

"Of course not, Kali." Jaune quickly corrected. "I came here with good tidings, did I not? That army is here to defend my engineers from the Grimm and whatever creatures lie in wait. Ever since I took power in Vale, taking over much of its trade and large districts of the kingdom, even having major settlements in Sanus like Viridian Hollow and Orléans, donations have been made by my citizens and from the companies that back me. You would be surprised how willing the rest of Remnant is when it comes giving a helping hand."

Ghira seemed unimpressed and almost had the audacity to scoff. "With all due respect Jaune, we are fine without your money. If you haven't noticed, Kuo Kuana doesn't have many business ventures aside from our general goods and market stalls."

"That's great, since it's not money I'm giving." Jaune trailed. Ghira's arms unclasped from his chest from surprise. "Menagerie suffers from one thing and one thing only. Miscommunication with the rest of the world. What have you been denied by the Four Kingdoms, over and over again?"

Kali gasped. "A CCT…"

"Exactly." Jaune rose from his seat. "A CCT Tower would connect Menagerie as the Fifth Kingdom of Remnant – the first Faunus Kingdom at that. The tower would bring information that would normally take weeks, if not months to arrive to your shores, in a matter of seconds. My engineers are trained and among their ranks are accredited CCT Tower mechanics and IT Specialists."

"But even if we get a CCT, who will protect it?" Ghira asked with a worried expression. "We don't have the natural defenses of the Four Kingdoms and worse yet, we don't have a Huntsman Academy. Don't tell me you've thrown an academy in as well?!"

"Even donations wouldn't be able to pay for that, your grace." Jaune laughed, trying to ease the worry. "No, I had something else in mind."

"What would that be, pray tell?" Kali asked, her brow rising.

Blake took the moment to speak up. "Jaune has contacts across the world, thanks to a few of his subordinates. We already have an army well into the tens of thousands – and it continues to grow in Vale and now in Viridian Hollow. Menagerie won't necessarily need a Huntsman Academy since Jaune is intending to streamline travel between all nations and kingdoms."

"Streamline…?"

"Dad, how long does it usually take for shipments to arrive by traditional means?" Blake asked.

Ghira took a moment, thinking of the near endless ledgers that required his review sitting in towering stacks in his study. "A few weeks to a month at most, depending on Grimm activity and weather."

"Airships don't have to deal with those threats." Blake finished.

Kali looked like she'd choked. "But we have no room for airship docks! The smugglers that come from Mistral have hybrid airships that can also double as regular surface ships. The area that we can inhabit on Menagerie is incredibly small compared to what lies beyond the mountains – but we call that land the Badlands for a reason."

"We never said they had to land." Pyrrha piped. The Belladonnas of Menagerie trailed over to the redhead who deigned from saying a word since the explanations began. "Ankōshoku airships are one of a kind – at least the model we've been given."

"You saw the schematics?" Jaune's eyes widened.

Blake looked confused too. "The schematics arrived? I thought the Ankōshoku were waiting until the Vytal Festival Tournament to reveal them?"

"Oh no, Kenji Ankōshoku, the youngest of the family arrived before we left for Menagerie and delivered the schematics and updated timetable." Jaune said. "I'm just surprised Pyrrha saw them."

"What can I say – curiosity got the better of me." She responded with a sheepish expression. "I've been curious of our coming fleet."

Jaune chuckled. "I'm not mad – I'm daresay impressed. Anyway. Your grace…as Pyrrha said – we have new designs for Airships. They're not menacing or even that large, compared to Atlas's Airships…but they can hold their own against a flock of Nevermore or even Gryphons. I'll go into more detail soon…by the looks of your faces, you need a break."

"I understand that everything I've said just now, may seem like I've just dropped a weight upon your shoulders – don't think we're in a rush." Jaune took a deep breath before continuing. "Blake, Pyrrha and I are intending to stay in Menagerie for about a week before we have to return to Vale."

"I don't know what to say…" Ghira took slow breaths, trying to process. "It's almost too good to be true…"

"Your grace…I gain absolutely nothing from leading you and your people astray. I care for Remnant and all the people who inhabit this world – man, woman, Human, Faunus. It makes no difference to me, because in the end, the further we keep the divide, there's nothing stopping the Grimm from making a meal out of us all. Also, it doesn't hurt that Blake would murder me if I did anything she didn't approve of."

At this, both Kali and Ghira laughed, easing the pressure. Blake lightly punched his shoulder bringing a soft giggle from the redhead amongst them. As the laughter died down, the bigger and more pressing matter was what remained. Ghira and Jaune locked eyes and for a moment, Jaune swore he saw his execution.

"Now, explain _this_." Ghira said with an even tone. "I'm certain it will be an exciting tale."

"Well…"

* * *

"HAHA!" Ghira bellowed, sipping at his warm tea. "You mean to tell me – old Tukson is finally living out his dream of owning a bookshop?!"

"He didn't seem _that_ old…" Blake murmured.

"Seriously." Jaune chuckled. "He had shelves upon shelves of books. Even the catchphrase was made by him!"

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun!" Ghira said, mimicking the puma's voice to near perfection. "He's been talking about his dreams of starting a bookshop since before we started the White Fang…oh gods. I can't believe he's actually done it – and working with your sister of all the people."

"I'm so glad though." Kali smiled, spying the confused looks on Pyrrha and Blake's faces. "I'm the one who came up with the idea for a catchphrase – so few businesses have that extra _oomph_ these days."

"Then…" Blake trailed. "Jaune and I headed off to find somewhere to eat and the next thing you know – we're held at gunpoint with our scrolls taken from us and no weapons to use. Turned out these were new recruits that had never seen Jaune before in their lives!"

"Recruits?!" Ghira bellowed with a booming guffaw. "Green as grass – I almost forgot those days…"

"And from that point on, I joined Jaune's army." Blake nudged the blond boy. "We've watched each other's backs for the last few months and I don't know…it just blossomed into _this_. Pyrrha is his partner and teammate so…it was only a matter of time before she revealed how she felt for him – for me. At first…"

"I guess you could say we were afraid of what the people would say…" Pyrrha giggled. "Then we remembered Jaune was a King and that meant we would be Queens."

The five laughed, sipping at their tea as they did so. Ghira set his tea down and stared at the three teenagers. "I'm a man of reason. I do my best to avoid conflict, especially if there is a better, nonviolent solution. My mind tells me to disapprove of your relationship. The implications of it all – who would follow a man who has multiple girlfriends and speaking about future events, possible wives. It screams irresponsibility and promiscuity – not exactly something someone should have in the realm of politics, especially if it's someone in a position of great power."

"I'm certain you've thought this possibility through as well, haven't you, Jaune?" Ghira asked. "I can see your doubts and thoughts in your eyes. When you have given your heart to more than one, it leaves you with more weaknesses than strengths. Honestly, I can't tell which is worse – having a polyamorous relationship or the old Mistrali Emperor's entire court filled with concubines from all corners of Anima…"

Blake was about to speak but the look her mother was giving her, immediately silenced her. "But…you've all handled this situation with extreme maturity. This relationship you have can only hold you back if your emotions and actions are handled wrong. When you open yourself, you open yourself to the world and those who would wish you great health and those who would wish you great harm. Those who want to hurt you would attack you from any angle available. Family, friends – significant others. I can tell you're strong, your aura is incredible and you haven't even activated it. But strength alone won't be able to protect everyone."

"My mind tells me to disapprove of this, but my heart tells me to accept it." Ghira smiled. Blake's eyes bulged from her head. A smile slowly spread across Pyrrha's face and Jaune, sat almost frozen in place. "My family is all that matters to me. Kuo Kuana, the politics, the White Fang be damned – nothing compares to Blake and her happiness. While I will admit, forcing her to join in on our protests and pickets wasn't the best way to raise a child – it brought her to the two of you."

"I won't say she was an unhappy child – we did our best to give her the childhood Kali and I didn't have." Ghira continued, ignoring Blake's teary and beaming eyes. "But during this short time I've seen – she has never smiled this bright; never glowed this bright. She never even spoke this much. But in the presence of you two, Jaune, Pyrrha, the best side of Blake was revealed and she even stopped wearing that damned bow…if you were afraid of my disapproval, don't be. I wholeheartedly support your relationship."

"As do I!" Kali wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Ghira has had a long time to reflect on the choices we've made and situations that could have had a different approach. While we regret few, we are content with our past – now we only look toward the future and what it may hold. _This_ is just one of the many excitements life has laid out for us."

Blake sniffled as her hands clenched both Pyrrha and Jaune's. "I don't know what to say…"

"Tell us more!" Ghira cried with a raised cup. "I think Kali and I would love to hear more of the adventures of team RWBY and JNPR!"

The teens chuckled and continued on with their varying stories. From their morning routines of struggling out of bed, sobering up to Ren's godly cooking, arguing over what was the right breakfast beverage – orange juice or milk. Then there was their little quirks, the things that made them so lively. Blake blanched at her teammates and their antics, somewhat subconsciously keeping names from being said. Pyrrha happily spoke of Nora, like a proud older sister, while Jaune spoke of Ren like a fond brother.

"Oh!" Kali squealed. "It's almost like a boarding school drama. How exciting…"

"Well…" Blake's voice trailed. "Mom, Dad…I don't think I've been completely honest with you two."

"What do you mean, Blake?" Ghira's eyes gazed at the shattered moon rising into the night sky. _We've been talking this long?_

"Pyrrha and I aren't Jaune's only girlfriends." Blake said, half wincing as she did. "There's another named Yang and one that's iffy."

Ghira choked on his tea, sputtering like a dying vehicle. "What?!"

"Ghira dear, you said you accepted the relationship hours ago." Kali happily clapped her hands together.

"But that was before I learned there were _more_!" He raised his hand in confusion.

"Well, don't be shy." Kali egged Blake. "Tell us more about this Yang and who's the iffy one?"

"Don't freak, mom." Blake hesitated. After Ghira managed to remove the tea from his lungs and Kali nodded her head in preparation, the girl took a deep breath.

"Weiss Schnee."

* * *

Ren flipped through pages of his textbook. While classes had ended and much of their time was spent at HQ, he couldn't help but find some sort of solace in his nose being pressed between the informative pages. Nora was off, talking with Nebula and Ruby about _Nora things_ probably, leaving him in relative silence. Aside from the occasional grunt and officer walking by to salute a member of the King's personal Fireteam, the quiet he so rarely got to enjoy was finally upon him.

Gazing upon the words and endless sea of letters, he picked up keywords like Fireteam and Specializations. Jaune had entrusted he and Ruby to micromanage all the Huntsman teams that decided to swear loyalty to him. Already having reorganized Fireteams RWBY, JNPR, NDGO, CNDR and MSTN among others, he had his work gracefully cut out for him with the rest of the unorganized masses. But as he continued, thinking of each huntsman and huntress that came through the halls and corridors of HQ, his mind began to wander, lingering on a pair of huntresses.

While he had already completed their specializations, he couldn't get them off his mind. It was frustrating and honestly beginning to weigh down on him. While it was only the first week passed since Jaune had left for Menagerie, he couldn't find the time to rest. He flipped another page, looking through older passages about the time before the Great War, before huntsmen and huntresses, before the academies. Divisions split corps, brigades split divisions – the list went on until it landed upon the individual soldier.

While the King himself commanded, more like requested, him to manage the Huntsmen they had, Ren felt he would be doing his best friend a disservice by not going the full nine yards. Flipping the page once more, he read upon the command structures, finding nothing but efficiency and effectiveness. The effects of the Great War were rooted deep in the Four Kingdoms, going beyond culture and politics. Even military structure had been lost in the chaos.

Sighing to himself, he shut his textbook and leaned into his chair. Never saying or even whispering a word, the boy stared at the ceiling. Magenta eyes examined the acoustic panels decorating the ceiling tiles before darting away to the ornate chandeliers that hung ominously above the library of HQ. The shadows they cast were a reminder that even as bright as light can be – not even light can completely remove darkness.

A similar venture was happening within his body as his mind and heart battled with each other for control of his actions. Ren could feel the tensing muscles of his chest and the throbbing nodes of his brain. It was excruciating, almost as if someone was dragging a hot knife against his skin. The more he tried to ignore it, the sensations worsened further.

A hiss escaped his mouth as he rose to his feet, causing his chair to screech against the tiled floors. Ignoring the stares as he usually did, Ren made a beeline towards one of the training rooms. Mediation is what he needed at the moment. As he walked, ignoring nods and salutes as he passed soldiers and officers, he had to shut his eyes in sheer frustration.

 _We're not together-together._

He stopped completely. Her voice echoed in his head, like a spectre. It was haunting, but almost taunting as well. The statement repeated again, just before being followed by her usual cackle of offhandedness. Running a hand against his face, he decided he _really_ needed some meditation.

 _You're different. I like it, Ren._

Why? He asked himself. Her voice sounded in the back of his head, almost as soon as Nora's voice filtered from his brain lobes. Nebula was somehow going about his mind as well, mumbling in the recesses, nearly impossible to hear. As quiet as it was, he could hear her voice. While not girlish and excited as Nora's was, it was far from stern and haughty. It was almost like a perfect in between–

 _Oh what the hell am I doing?!_ Ren sighed violently. _This is Jaune's thing – not mine! I can handle Nora – at most! But…_

"Oh man…this is bad." Ren sighed in defeat.

"Ren?"

Snapping up, he spun on his heels to face the voice. Magenta eyes gazed upon the sight of none other than Dew Gayl. Surprisingly, she stood with Carolina beside her. Wearing Noble-class GEN2 Power Armor, bearing trims and base colors of her scheme. Her helmet was held beneath her arm against her chest.

"Nice work, kid." Carolina smiled. "Make sure to get Nebula into her Power Armor soon so NDGO can start working on their specialization training – hello, Ren."

"Carolina, Dew." Ren bowed respectfully. "A pleasure to see you both, this morning."

"Aw." Carolina cooed. "Always so respectful, I like that. Well, I'm going to head off to find Fireteam CFVY to have some training."

"Take care, Carolina!" Dew called.

The redhead simply smiled and waved. "You as well. Get some rest, Dew – you'll need it. Until next time, Ren."

Ren watched the blonde cringe at the implications. Her violet eyes shut trying to hide the discomfort in the elder woman's farewell. Her eyes trailed from Carolina's fleeting form and back to that of the green clad ninja before her. "Anyway…what're you doing here, Ren? Nebula told me you'd be working on reorganization the whole day."

"My head is killing me." Ren responded. The girl nodded in agreement, popping her neck a few times before standing upright. "I've been staring at textbooks and military history books since dawn…I need a break."

"You too, huh?" Dew laughed softly. "Carolina was showing me and a few others how to use the most out of the Noble-class Power Armors – needless to say…she was…"

"Carolina?" The two said in unison. For a moment, almost reminiscent to her leader, a pregnant pause was held. Dew sputtered a laugh, forming a smile on Ren's usually stoic face.

"Do you always finish people's–?"

"Sentences?" Ren asked. Dew's eyes widened for a moment before calming down. "Yeah. It's a phenomenon that will never cease to amaze me."

"Oh my." Dew giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Nebula said you were sassy, but I didn't believe her!"

"I always like to keep my opinions open." Ren started. "It leaves little to surprise me."

"Do you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with mirth. "If that's so, what's your opinion of me?"

"Uh…" He paused. "I don't understand what you're asking…"

"Please. Don't play coy. Honest opinions – we can talk over some tea, you down?"

Ren's magenta eyes trailed to the training room and back to the armor clad woman in front of him. Taking a deep breath, some tea didn't sound too bad. While he'd rather spend time by himself, some company didn't seem too bad either. Sighing in defeat, he relented.

"Sure. But please take a shower–"

Dew bellowed guffaw. "Of course, Ren. Give me an hour, tops. I'll meet you in the lounge."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting him to faint." Jaune facepalmed.

Kali wondered worriedly. "Neither was I."

"Well given the circumstances…" Pyrrha trailed off.

"Don't give me that look." Blake huffed. "I thought it was a good idea to tell them, instead of letting them know later."

" _They_ are sitting in front of you, Blake." Kali said. "I guess with all the information we've been given, your father was overwhelmed."

"So…are we going to leave him there or…?" Jaune stared at the unconscious giant of a man, laying in an awkward position on the wooden floors. "Because if you need help, I can call in MSTN and they'll give a hand."

"That would be wonderful, Jaune." Kali smiled. "Even though your father is unconscious, I'd still like to know more about this Yang and the Schnee heiress…and how that came to happen."

"Well, Yang is the daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long, I'm certain you've heard of him." Blake nodded.

Kali indeed heard of him. "A member of Team STRQ, one of the most well-known and renowned huntsman teams to ever come from Beacon. I can only assume she is just as powerful."

"We've never actually seen what her dad can do, we haven't even seen what he looks like – so I can't really judge." Blake shrugged. "But she is one of the strongest fighters and people I've ever met…it's almost scary sometimes. She's also my partner and teammate – the 'Y' in team RWBY."

"Oh my…" Kali adopted a thinking pose. "It's almost like something out of a romance novel. A secret king under the guise of a normal student gains the love and adoration of his peers, the silent, the warrior, the strong and the rich. All that remains is the innocent…"

Pyrrha's eyes trailed to Blake's with confusion bursting in those emerald orbs. _What?_

"Nevermind me!" Kali clapped her hands together. "Hmm…tell me more about Weiss Schnee though! How did you convince a Schnee to see past your Faunus features?"

"She…she was rough around the edges at first given her heritage. In the beginning, she was incredibly stuck up and sounded like a spoiled child. Over time though, we grew to accept it and looked beyond her scathing demeanor." Blake's eyes trailed off. "But after Jaune and I fought the White Fang at the Docks in Vale–"

Kali's face paled. With a strength the three teens didn't know she had, she slammed her hand into the table, knocking the tea pot off. "After you did **_what_**?!"

Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha flinched at the sudden tone of her voice and the shattering porcelain. "W-We fought the White Fang…"

Her once calm and glimmering yellow eyes had suddenly turned aware. They widened before narrowing in confusion, almost in disbelief. Immediately snapping to her husband, she slapped him a few times, saying things under her breath and pulled him from his coma. Ghira was confused, eyes practically spinning in his sockets, but when he came to, what he saw confused him further.

Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha had backed a respectable distance away from the irate cat beside the giant of a man. Fear and surprise painted across their faces, telling him, there was something wrong. Did someone attack the mansion? Did Grimm show up? No, that was impossible, Jaune's army would have done something to fight them off. It was something else.

"What's wrong?!" Ghira immediately snapped at attention. "What happened?!"

"The White Fang…" Kali's voice echoed in his ears. "Children, tell him what you just told me."

"Lord Ghira…" Jaune took a deep breath. "The White Fang…I don't know what you're being told by Sienna Khan, but they attacked Vale two months ago. Over five hundred Faunus in White Fang armor and masks invaded Vale – but thanks to my army, we held them back."

"What…?" Ghira collapsed into his seat once more. Releasing a powerful sigh, he leaned against the table. "How could this be…?"

"Adam Taurus led the attack…"

Almost immediately, the man growled. Claws extended from his fingernails. "That bastard! He and Sienna Khan shared the same vision, but he was always more militant, always–"

"We defeated him." Blake said, trying to calm her father down. "But not without difficulty. It was a hard fought battle with casualties on both sides, but we did what we could to protect the Kingdom, _our_ Kingdom. When the White Fang pulled back, they practically disappeared off the grid. We came to Menagerie to cut off the only support they could possibly have."

"Lord Ghira…" Jaune rose from his seat, feeling a strange sensation. "Tell me…is the White Fang on Menagerie right now?"

"Yes…" He said, his voice trailing off. "We were supposed to have a meeting with the White Fang representatives that Sienna Khan left behind…"

"Knowing the White Fang…" Blake hissed.

Kali crossed her arms over her chest. "The White Fang don't wear masks on Menagerie. It would be difficult to find them."

"Then I'll have Saber Rodentia root them out." Ghira clenched his fists. "Before you ask, yes. Saber Rodentia is a trusted ally and friend of this family and Kuo Kuana. He is the Commander of the Guardsmen Corps for a reason."

"That's good, I'll send a message to my Fireteam and my troops to help–"

Suddenly Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake snapped to attention. Throwing their helmets on, the latches hissed as they locked into place. Glass shattered behind them as the sound of a metal canister clanking followed after. "Flash-Smoke grenade! MSTN, move in to protect the Belladonnas!"

Almost immediately, four men and women burst into the room, overshields activated and helmets worn. Assault rifles armed and swords glowing with aura and energy, MSTN moved quickly to protect Ghira and Kali, adopting the diamond formation to keep track of each sector. Once the initial flash died down, the power packs of their power armor activated, breathing electric life into the machinery.

"Activate threat sensors!" Blake commanded. "Watch your peripherals – whoever's dumb enough to attack us thinks blinding us with smoke is the way to go."

Nodding his head, Jaune pressed a button on the side of his helmet. His orange visor glowed red for a moment. Images of silhouettes grew defined in the smoke with thick red outlines denoting their exact positions. Drawing his assault rifle, Jaune popped off a few shots, dropping his targets. Beside him, Blake pulled the trigger on Gambol Shroud, putting down the invaders on her end. Pyrrha had dropped to a knee, Akouo acting as a stabilizer with Milo in rifle form. The powerful .308 rifle rounds imbued with Dust, plowed through her targets, blasting them back in a hailstorm of kinetic and Dust energy.

It was a quick skirmish and had quickly calmed down with the shouts and commands falling silent. In the wake of it all, Jaune released a powerful sigh of relief. Channeling his aura, he released a blast of energy, clearing the smoke from view. MSTN stood with their weapons smoking and steaming from their own gunfight. Fortunately, neither Kali nor Ghira were hurt in the small skirmish. Once the remnants of smoke filtered through the new holes decorating the walls, it revealed almost fifteen dead Faunus, dressed in White Fang fatigues and armor.

Jaune turned his head to face the towering panther. "Lord Ghira…these are…"

"The White Fang…" Ghira sighed in disbelief. "How…why…?"

"MSTN! Secure Lord and Lady Belladonna, protect them as if your lives depended on it." Jaune called. "We're going to get to the bottom of this!"

"Your grace!" A cry entered the room. The Captain of the Kuo Kuana Guardsmen Corps burst into the room with a small squad of fully armed officers. "Secure the room and check for survivors! We came as soon as we heard gunfire!"

"Saber!" Ghira called, waving the scarred Rodent Faunus over. "Find Corsac and Fennec…and bring them to me – **_alive_**!"

"Y-Yes, Your grace!"

With a nod and a few flashes of hand gestures, Saber Rodentia and a handful of guardsmen took off through the mansion halls. Their steel toed boots beat against the wooden floors, echoing throughout the battleground. Jaune sheathed his rifle against his back and immediately began to shake his head.

"It doesn't make sense." Jaune reasoned. "Why would they attack, _now_?"

"I don't know…" Blake shrugged, putting gambol shroud away. "Maybe it's because we're here."

"A large presence of humans are on the island." Pyrrha added. "Maybe they thought it would be a good chance to rile the people."

"But the Belladonnas are still here." Jaune began to pace, thinking. "They'd have to be incredibly stupid to attack the Chief of Menagerie without reason."

Marsha coughed, adopting a thinking pose as guardsmen switched with MSTN. "I wouldn't put it past the White Fang to want to strike now. In a way, this is us saying we're making the next move. We're practically shouting at the White Fang that we're gunning for them now. This is _their homeland_. The Battle of the Docks will be nothing compared to what comes next if we don't keep momentum."

"Agreed." Jaune's eyes met with Marsha's beneath his helmet visor. "But it still doesn't explain their sudden courage to strike. What would the White Fang gain from attacking the Chieftain of Menagerie?"

"Like Marsha said…" Blake began to pace as well, her ears tilting as she did so. "The people of Menagerie look up to my father…and there are many humans on the island now…if an attack were to suddenly happen…"

"The White Fang would twist it and say we did it…" Jaune growled. "Where–"

"Your grace!" A fizzed shout echoed in their helmets. "Your grace, it's Captain Terra of Lightning Squad! Come in, Your Grace!"

"Captain, what is it?!"

"The Northern Barracks – it's under attack!" Her voice was shot, shaken from the sound of it. "White Fang, assault rifles and rocket launchers even mortar placements! We can't hold them for long!"

"Your grace with the guardsmen here, we can protect lord and lady Belladonna!" Marsha called, getting into a stance. "We can handle it from here!"

"Alright, I want five guardsmen with us!" Jaune roared. His voice boomed through the halls and empty atriums of the mansion. "Let's go!"

Charging through the now ruined wall, the physical augmentations of the power armor and his aura, launched him into the air, almost ten feet. Blake and Pyrrha followed suit, covering great distance through the thick foliage of the jungle trees and brush. In the distance, tracers glowing white hot danced in the sky with trails of rockets and mortar shells dashing across the nighttime canvas. Civilians were screaming in the city, hiding in their homes and behind boulders and streetlamps.

Bullets were riddling the buildings and supports – some houses had already collapsed onto the dirt paths and cobblestoned roadways. Rockets went astray, plowing through abandoned street stalls and overturning their steel carts. Fires were born of the stray Dust and explosives, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Thankfully, the King's Fist engineers moved quick using fire retardants to slow the advance of the flickering destruction.

Continuing his beeline, a bullet grazed his armored cheek, nearly flattening against his helmet visor. Sliding forward, his overshield fizzed for a moment, absorbing the hit, but dropping a significant amount. Flipping around, bullets danced and ricocheted off the boulders and decorative works of art. One hit his calf, but the armor simply bounced the projectile off. He'd finally entered the fray.

Dodging mortar shells and stray bullets, Jaune had entered the Northern Barracks. It was a large compound-like area. It bordered the jungle sector for the jungle biomed Faunus. It had seven buildings, each serving a different purpose – living quarters, mess hall, armory and logistics. Between the buildings, palisades, courtesy of the King's Fist engineers, palisades of stone and wood were erected. Albeit crude in make, they did the job they were made to do.

"Captain!" Jaune's voice exploded over the battlefield. "Give me a sitrep, now!"

A glowing red rocket whipped over their heads, before exploding in a violent show of orange and white. Debris and dirt showered over the armored King. Taking a few deep breaths, Jaune did his best to calm his raging and speeding nerves. From the wood and stone palisade that his forces erected, Jade Terra could be seen, shimmering orange as she popped from cover to take several shots. With another roar, the woman snapped at attention.

"Yessir!" The woman jumped from her palisade, landing beside the blond king. "Your grace, the White Fang gunmen have created a fortified firing position against the jungle tree line. We can snuff them out, but we're worried that our incendiaries will cause structural damage to the homes of the jungle biomed Faunus! Worse scenario, Burn Dust spreads to the rest of Kuo Kuana!"

"Anything else?" Jaune asked as he pulled the spring bolt back. "How many wounded, how many killed?"

"No one's dead yet, our armor's doing its job." Jade answered with a nod. "There are a few wounded, nothing too serious, but I don't know how much longer we can hold off this amount of concentrated fire. Most of our overshields have already died – mine did too."

"Then take some cover and let your shields recharge." Blake ordered. "Gather the wounded and move them closer to the clinic on base…we'll handle it from here."

"Yes ma'am!" The elephant Faunus nodded her head with an affirmative. "Alright, you heard the Queen – those with no overshields, pull back to recharge and gather the ones too wounded to fight and fall back! Those who still have overshields, continue the fight! The King and Queens are here!"

"Oorah!"

Jaune charged up the wooden steps of the barracks palisade, dodging bullets and letting his overshield soak the rest. Trails of rocket smoke traced across the night sky, before ending with a bright orange and red explosion. Bullets riddled the wooden stakes and metal plates, some ricocheting off his armor, completely bypassing his overshield.

It had been a long time since he'd felt this rush. "Alright! Pick your targets!"

Blake had sheathed Gambol Shroud and opted to use a Battle Rifle laying on the wooden steps. Rising from cover, bullets bounced off her overshield and helmet as she pulled the trigger. The four round burst tore through the bushes and jungle shrubbery, striking hard and true. A few screams and wild gunfire lit the horizon. For a moment, Jaune shivered, remembering her powerful night vision.

Unfortunate for him, he didn't have such luck and pressed another button on his helmet. For a moment, the HUD glowed and shimmered, showering his face and eyes with all kinds of colors. Just as quickly as it had come though, the colors settled on one, creating iron sights for his assault rifle. Synchronized and ready for combat, the boy pulled the trigger as soon as his targets glowed in the distance. They did their best to hide in the trees, hoping to catch the humans among them off guard, but his tech was unmatched.

The gun battle continued, with bullets riddling the palisade walls and bouncing off their overshields. But it never progressed farther than that. Pyrrha dropped behind cover, pulling another magazine and loading just as quick. Popping up, she pulled the trigger letting Akouo take the incoming hits. Thanks to its angle, the incoming bullets bounced upward, like fireworks. Jaune kept up, taking down the glowing targets as quickly as his helmet HUD could picture them.

Blue eyes stared at the Faunus lines hidden in the tree line. They were close to the Badlands with giant mountains and deserts to their back. Even with the jungle and the Faunus habitats in the trees, there was a reason the White Fang chose this section to attack Kuo Kuana from. Taking a moment to think, he stayed behind cover, letting spent ammunition casings beat against his helmet. He ignored the searing heat from the smoking cartridges as some slipped between the spaces of his armor.

Popping back over cover, he pulled the trigger as soon as a gunmen came into view. Five rounds plowed through the Faunus's armor, sending her to the mud in a resounding splash. He was responded with rockets, bullets and even energy beams trailing through the night sky. Jaune couldn't believe his luck – it was almost like a beta version of the two year Siege of Mistral.

"Something tells me this is just a distraction!" Pyrrha shouted over the explosions and gunfire. "They don't even seem to be trying!"

"To be fair, _this is_ their homeland! They know it infinitely better than we ever could!" Jaune shouted back. Quickly dropping behind cover, he unclipped his magazine. Reaching into his ammo packs, he drew another, fully loaded, and shoved it into the magazine chamber. Receiving a click and a hiss, he rose once more, sending rounds across the field. His eyes couldn't be lying – the White Fang were reorganizing. "Blake, take some of Jade's best men and rendezvous with the western palisade! The White Fang look like they're preparing to push!"

"Right!" Blake quickly pulled back, dropping the magazine from its chamber. As she jumped from the palisades, she dashed left and right, pulling men still unaffected by the White Fang attack and disappeared in the darkness.

Turning his eyes to the fight, Jaune took a deep breath, concentrating with all his might. "This is going to be a long night, Pyr."

To his surprise, the redheaded beauty fell to a knee beside him. Moving with the grace of an experienced fighter, she dropped the magazine from Milo and pulled a small magazine filled with Dust cartridges. "Don't worry – it's mostly Gravity Dust with some Ice. Try to keep up, hon."

* * *

"This is good." Ren smiled. "I must say, I'm surprised you've already acquainted yourself with the tea shops of Vale."

"It helps to familiarize yourself with new settings." Dew giggled, sipping at her scalding green tea. "Even if it is the locales tea shops."

"No, I get it." Ren chuckled. "I did the same when I first came to Vale with Nora. This place seemed so foreign, but…as you said, familiarity."

"Exactly." Dew clinked her tea cup with Ren's. "Now, Renny. Lay it on me. What's your opinion of dear ol' me."

Shaking his head, the boy set his cup down and took a deep breath. "You're…strong. Albeit a little brash."

"Brash?" Dew raised a brow. "Astute observation."

A glint flashed in his pink eyes. "More than an observation. You enjoy showmanship – almost like Coco does. Actually, you and Coco share a lot of mannerisms, save for wastrel spending habits."

"Wastrel?" Dew interrupted. "I'll have you know, she has an extensive closet! Hardly a waste."

"My point exactly." Ren tilted his head. "Who needs that many clothes?"

"I don't, but a fashionista like Coco, sure needs it!" Dew laughed. "What else can you say?"

"Your sisterhood with your teammates is admirable and reminiscent to that of RWBY's and several other all-female Fireteams. Camaraderie, among other very obvious things, is your strength. As Nebula inspires leadership, you inspire friendship. The team follows you as much as they follow Nebula without forgetting the chain of command. You are a lot like Sun – you wear your personality on your sleeve, leaving little to explore."

"Amazing." Dew said like a gaping fish. "Almost everything you said is wrong."

Magenta irides widened for a moment before relaxing. Of course though, Dew caught it, only serving to feed her growing smirk. "I beg your pardon?"

"You were _almost_ spot on, I'll give you that." Dew's smirk grew confident. "I think that deserves another round of tea. You agree?"

"I would never turn down tea." Ren smiled, nodding his head. "Now, I can't be the only one talking."

"Alright, Mr. Ren. Let's see…" Dew's eyes narrowed at the boy with a pink streak. "You…are a quiet one. Hard to decipher at times, but your loyalty to Jaune, to Nora and your friends is unlike any I've seen. Even before the whole reveal of the past and Jaune's true history, you all seemed…I don't know…a perfect mold, I guess."

"You and your fellow teammates, JNPR and RWBY, all fill out into a specific role in the family scene." Dew continued, finding his silence as a cue. "You fill the role of the observant brother or uncle. You keep Nora in line in case she blows up a room, Jaune is you main confidant, he trusts you with almost everything. The girls of RWBY and Pyrrha love you as if you were their own brother…it's interesting."

"How so?" Ren raised a brow. "You can't just end there."

"Well…" She adopted a thinking pose, her indigo eyes stealing glances at the long haired boy. "In Vacuo, there really aren't many guys like you. Quiet, reserved, respectful. Oh gods, there are almost no respectful guys in Vacuo. If there are, they're ditzy and weak – just wait until you meet Team BRZN…but here, you're just such a breath of fresh air, it's hard to find a responsible man in this world."

"You have a low opinion of men."

"I wouldn't say that…" Dew frowned. "My father is one of the greatest, if not the greatest, man I've ever known. I've just been let down time and time again by so many who claim to be strong and parade their strength. You said I like showmanship – you're only partly right. Sun, in all his annoyance, is great at making a show. People like Baron Crowne of Team CRAP…shit…it's CARP like the fish."

"There's a story there." Ren raised a brow.

"Doré." Dew simply said.

Sighing, a small chuckle escaped him. "Why am I not surprised? They seem like polar opposites to Jaune."

"Right?" Dew nearly shouted. "When they told me we'd be meeting her only brother, I was expecting someone more like Doré!"

"I was half expecting someone more like him." Ren shrugged. "Can't say I'm surprised by the turnout either."

"Heh." The girl lifted her cup and sipped the last few drops of tea. "We should head back to base."

"Yeah…it is kinda–" Ren stopped as his phone began to vibrate. "Nora? What is it?"

"Cardin and Velvet!" She cried, almost laughing. "They're back! Come on, we have money to get!"

* * *

"What I wouldn't give to have Ren with us…" Jaune scowled, reloading another magazine. "This battle would be over in a heartbeat."

"Why don't you use your semblance, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with a worried look. "Is it the ooze?"

"Yup…" He popped the cover, taking a few shots before sliding back. "The ooze cramps my muscles and you know this. If I used any of my semblances, I might shut down in the middle of the fight…we can't have that, not when we have the Belladonnas in trouble."

"But if push comes to shove…"

"If push comes to shove, I'll do what I have to." Jaune nodded. "Until I come up with a better alternative, I'm going to have to stick with this. Sergeant!"

"Yes, your grace?!" A man dressed in black and grey battle armor strode forward.

"How many rockets do you have?" Jaune questioned, as he fished through his ammo packs for Dust ammunition.

"Eighteen Crimson Dust rockets and two Burn!" The man responded. "Our rocket teams are deployed at the guard barracks towards the center of the city!"

"Alright…" Jaune took a deep breath. Typing into his scroll, ignoring the spend bullet casings bouncing around him, he brought his left hand to his ear. "Admiral Haddock. Do you read me?"

"Yes, your grace. I read you loud and clear!" A powerful, boisterous voice come from the receiving end. "What are your orders? I can see the smoke and tracers from the port!"

"Prep the LAHAT crews, get the guns pointed towards the jungle tree line that lies against the Menagerie Badlands." Jaune ordered. "As this battle continues, fear grows. Admiral, we all know what will come next…"

"Yessir! LAHAT will be in the air ASAP!" The man cried once more. "Admiral Haddock, out!"

Taking a deep breath, Jaune whipped his head back. "Mortars! Bring up the mortars! It's time we give them a taste of their own medicine!"

From the rear, five pairs of men and women rushed to the Menagerie Guardsmen Corps Barracks courtyard. Cobblestone tiles had been removed, unhinged and thrown askew. Their combat boots clapped against and crushed the debris that peppered the battlefield. Coming to a stop in the center of the courtyard, the crews released the mortar stands, hoisting the tubes towards the tree line. Adjustments were made, ignoring the rockets and screaming shells landing behind them.

"Pyrrha, do you still have smoke grenades?" Jaune asked.

Dropping her last Milo magazine, she slid against the palisade stakes. "Yeah, just three more left. What's the plan?"

"Levies will be coming in and naval artillery support." Jaune responded. "Our mortar teams will suppress the firing line while the air support and artillery blast them to kingdom come. They've outlived the element of surprise. Whenever you're ready, Mortar Teams!"

The first mortar whistled through the air, primed and glowing with agitated Dust. Following its finned tail, a trail of smoke almost as thin as floss, wisped like vapors. Jaune could see the glowing shell arch in the sky, turning its raging tip towards the cratered battleground. Trees were uprooted, holes were created and bodies littered the field. Blue eyes trailed after the glowing light of death as it made its descent. The White Fang were none the wiser, ignoring the ordinance.

The resulting explosion rocked the tree line, splintering palm wood and destroying machine gun placements. And that was the first shell. Shouts were heard, commands, affirmatives and cheers. Screeching metal, swiveling pistons and clanking primers, the mortar teams repositioned and released all they had onto the attacking Faunus. Fires grew, dancing in the night, eating at the grass and thick foliage infesting the island nation.

Even then, the White Fang didn't let up. It was almost as if they were unaffected, unfazed by the King's Fist counterattack. Mortar shells arched across the sky, both his and theirs. Some met their mark, others hit targets not intended. Homes were blown to smithereens, streets were ripped asunder. Jaune couldn't believe the chaos that had befallen the once peaceful island. Clenching his fists, the king slid behind cover, holding his head, ignoring the bullets snagging and hissing by.

"What have I done…?" Jaune whispered. "All of this destruction…how could I overlook this? How could I do this to our people…?"

A hand reached over, resting on his shoulder. "Jaune…not even Blake knew the White Fang would be here…there's no reason to hurt yourself over this. You're from the future and you didn't even know about the White Fang being on Menagerie."

"I just…I just wish I was more prepared." He scowled. "I should've brought an AT-TE or even more Levies…something! Anything but this! I should've assumed something – I should've –"

"Jaune, please…" Pyrrha's hand tightened on his armored shoulder. "Just calm down…Blake is safe. The Belladonnas are safe. I'm safe. You're safe. Our men, while shaken up, are still fighting…you aren't omniscient. You make mistakes…"

"But the innocent." Jaune hissed, fists clenching tightly. "Their homes, their city! I came here to bring wealth and prosperity! The first day isn't even over and we're already shooting at each other!"

"Now's not the time for this, Jaune!" Pyrrha held him. "Sometimes things just don't go to plan! I thought you'd understand that!"

Blue eyes stared at the orange visor hiding those emerald orbs he'd fallen in love with. "Pyr…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" Reaching up, she pressed her thumb against a button. Her helmet hissed before unlatching completely. She tossed the kepi away, letting it clank and bounce against the wooden steps. Her face, while glistening with sweat retained its beauty, especially under the light of the shattered moon and blazing fires. Her tiara chains dangled in the winds, jingling with a soft tune that he could still hear despite the battle. "Jaune…look at me…"

He followed suit, removing his own helmet. Blond hair stuck to his skin, slicked with sweat. Those blue eyes had never been so deep, nor did they hold so much pain. Regret and disappointment were all she could see in those eyes of his. He did his best to hide his scowl, but she knew better – this was weighing on him hard. "Pyrrha…"

"I know you're worried about what will come of this…" She smiled warmly. "You don't have to be. All that matters is the here and now – we can worry about the future after the battle is through. For now, my love, be the King we know you are."

Nodding his head, he finally shook it out of his system. Blue eyes gazed at her fiercely with a fire ignited. "Alright. I need some smoke grenades and I'll need some covering fire."

"Men!" Pyrrha roared. "The King needs a baseline of sustained fire! Everyone else – cover him!"

"Yes, your grace!"

The men and women of both the King's Fist and the Guardsmen Corps rushed to the palisade. Rifle barrels poked through the holes made in the palisades and over the stakes. Raising Milo its xiphos form, Dust burned off the blade. It glowed like a beacon to all soldiers and guardsmen waiting. Beside her, Jaune cocked his arm back, grenade already popped and ready.

"Open fire!"

Bullets, rockets and mortar shells – the horizon glowed like fresh blown glass. It was a resounding howl of casings and hissing back blasts. Hurling his arm forward, the smoke grenade tumbled through the air, dancing over the fires and the corpses littering the field before landing in the blood slicked mud and foliage. Faunus repositioned and advanced, while others began to fall back towards the badlands.

 _The Badlands…?_ Jaune watched with weary eyes. _Why would the White Fang be running to the Badlands…?_

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, tossing him his helmet. "The Admiral is trying to reach you!"

Throwing his helmet on, the locks hissed and shut. Energy flowed into the kepi, bringing life back to his vision and visors. Graphs, maps and all the HUD fixings appeared before shuffling off to the corner of his peripherals. Throwing a hand to his ear, he pressed a button, answering the call. "Admiral Haddock, what is it?"

"The LAHAT crews have taken off – they will arrive at your AO in two minutes." The admiral spoke quickly. "We see the smoke, your grace – do we fire?"

"Fire as soon as you can." Jaune answered. "One barrage of sixteens can do the job, any more than that would be overkill. You have the clear. Over and out."

As the final command was given, powerful thundering thuds were heard, echoing throughout the chaos. If it were any louder, Jaune was certain it would have silenced the field. Trailing through the skies, three massive glowing tracers screamed through the night. One smashed into the smoke rising from the grenade, plowing through the fortifications the White Fang had erected. The second snapped through jungle trees and palm wood, showering shards of metal and splinters at lightning speeds.

Surprising the White Fang assault, the sixteen inch shell was imbued with Burn Dust. When it finally came to a halt, embedding itself into the dirt behind the lines, the agitated Dust exploded in a fiery light. Spreading in all directions, the heat, the flame, it was unlike any other, drawing the White Fang from the jungles and cover. Despite the masks covering much of their faces and the weapons still clenched tightly in their hands, the infantry, the men and women who were tasked with dying for the White Fang – their fear could be felt even from the palisade.

The third and final shell blitzed through the sky, and missed the battlefield completely. Men and women of both the King's Fist and the White Fang watched it continue over the mountains that separated Kuo Kuana from the Badlands. It landed with a resounding explosion that shook the mountain range and even caused a palisade stake to fall from its position. Jaune hissed at his luck. Not only did that shell shake the mountains – it probably woke whatever creature may live there.

A powerful, screeching howl echoed in their ears. Pyrrha dropped to a knee holding her ears. The White Fang and the Faunus guardsmen covered their ears as well, even those with extra pairs. It was so powerful, he could feel the winds ripple from the power. Clenching every muscle in his body, he did his best to hold still. It was incredible – the power, the decibels. But as he collapsed to his knees, the ear-ripping screech went silent.

"Oh…shit…" Jaune gasped. "Admiral!"

"Yes, your grace!" The man responded with a slight worry in his tone. "What was that?!"

"The last shell overshot and headed into the Badlands!" Jaune scowled. "Whatever it hit, it pissed it–"

" **I am disappointed in you.** " A loud, baritone voice fell upon the battlefield. " **After the Battle of the Docks, I thought you'd have better strategies than to strike wildly at those who oppose you.** "

"Jaune!" Blake's voice entered his ears.

Whipping back, Jaune turned to find Blake, hunched over, panting. "Something happened, Jaune! There're Grimm gathering around the White Fang from the Badlands! Those weird people from the docks – Team RRGE – they're here!"

"They're **what?!** " Jaune nearly roared. Drawing Crocea Mors, the blade glowed white. "Men, prepare yourselves!"

Blake stormed up the steps, drawing Gambol Shroud and shoving a Dust magazine into her weapon. "I saw with my own two eyes – the hunchback guy was at the Western Palisade leading a pack of Beowolves and Ursai."

"They must have used the portal…" Pyrrha whispered under her breath, hands shaking.

"Portal?" Blake's eyes widened. "RRGE used a portal?!"

"Apparently they're still using portals." Jaune spat. "Pyr, put your helmet on. Guardsmen, fall back to your Lord and Lady – tell MSTN we'll need them here…"

" **Corsac, Fennec.** " The voice continued, slowly growling as it did. " **Where are you? Only cowards won't fight on the front lines.** "

"What the heck is going on?!" Pyrrha lowered Milo and Akouo. Soldiers and guardsmen lowered their weapons in confusion as well.

"I don't know, but stay frosty." Jaune narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, a great raging portal of blood red and black opened in the sky. From it, a man wearing oriental plate armor. His shoulders were covered in a six layered plate, almost like Yatsuhashi's. But what made his skin and blood run cold, the man had two great horns, thick and menacing, protruding from his head. They were black and carved with oriental flame designs, curving forward, rather than up. At his side, a weapon Jaune would never forget.

"A-Adam…" The blond gasped.

"What?" Blake leaned closer to Jaune, hands clenching Gambol Shroud. "I could have sworn you just said Adam."

"Adam…"

Blake whipped her head back to the battlefield as the portal snapped shut. Standing in the center of the battlefield, a man she thought was long gone had returned. No longer wearing a mask, blood red markings – almost like veins, had spiraled around his face and menacing eyes. Even in night, she could see his crimson eyes and black sclera. He was no longer a man. "It can't be…"

" **Corsac, Fennec.** " Adam said once again, his voice booming over the city. " **I know you're here…come out, you cowardly dogs.** "

He drew Wilt, the crimson blade glowing menacingly in the night. The White Fang backed away from their former champion. " **Come with me, brothers and sisters. Corsac and Fennec had betrayed our cause…they have brought nothing but strife to the one home we have…they have forced us to kill our own. Look at the King of Vale, look at his army. See our estranged brothers and sisters among them.** "

" **I didn't join the White Fang to kill our own.** " Adam spoke with a calm voice, one that not even Blake heard before. " **We didn't join to kill our own – we joined to take care of our own, to look after our own. But fools like Sienna Khan and her followers have created this rift between Faunus. Come with me – and I will see to it that Faunus never betray Faunus again!** "

"Adam!" A hoarse voice entered the fray.

"What the fuck is going on right now?!" Jaune gripped the palisade stakes. "I don't understand…"

"Neither do I…" Blake shivered.

"Adam…please!" A deeper voice came next.

" **There you two are.** " Adam turned to the Albain brothers. " **Did you miss me?** "

"Please, Adam…" The taller, wolf-tailed Faunus pleaded. "Have mercy! We carried out your last – Urgh!"

Blake jumped, Pyrrha choked and Jaune nearly dropped his sword. Before the wolf tailed Faunus could finish his statement, Adam shoved Wilt through the man's open mouth. The blade punctured his skull like a hot knife to butter. The smaller, fox eared Faunus beside him, howled in horror as Adam pressed his boot against the man's face, almost in the same fashion of unsheathing his sword. Corsac's body collapsed into the mud, blood pooling around him and the gaping hole left in his head.

"What the fuck?!" Jaune could hear some of his men and the guardsmen hissing.

"Everyone calm down!" The king ordered, bringing his hand up. "They aren't shooting at us, so that's a good thing."

The White Fang gunmen backed away, slowly moving towards the palisade. It was either the King's Fist or getting eaten by the massive horde of Grimm amassing behind them. Jaune couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into. For a moment, he thought of how different the situation would be if he, Blake and Pyrrha came to Menagerie on their own. He didn't want to believe it was his fault, but all the evidence pointed to it.

"Blake." Jaune whispered. "Prepare to open the palisade gate."

"What? Why would we do that?!" She gave him a confused look through her visor. "Do you not see Adam and the Grimm and RRGE?!"

"The White Fang are clearly not in league with this new Adam." Jaune glared. "We came here to bring prosperity and wealth, not exterminate an enemy that wasn't supposed to be here."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "I will…just give me the signal. Pyrrha, come on."

The two jumped off the palisade and rushed to the gate that was barred with metal plates and steel beams. Turning his attention back to the farce that the battle had become, Adam was standing before the still screaming Faunus.

" **Look at me Fennec.** " Adam knelt in front of the man. " **Look at me…** "

"Please…" The man pleaded, almost in a similar fashion to his brother. "I'm begging you."

" **Look at me Fennec.** " Adam said once more, as calm as before. But Fennec would not meet the bull's gaze. " **I said look at me you dog!** "

On his knees, the Faunus flinched at the spit and tone. "Adam…we did all that you asked – we were loyal to a fault…"

" **I know.** "

With a quick Iaido action, Adam sheathed his sword before Fennec's body realized his head was no longer connected. As his head toppled to the mud, leaving a spurting stump, Adam turned to Jaune. Crimson eyes meeting Sapphire. " **Look what you've made me do, oh, great King of Vale…look what you've made me become…I won't forget that you stole the woman I love…I won't forget that you've turned my people against me! My time for revenge will come…but it isn't now…** "

Whipping back, he faced the small army of White Fang gunmen remaining. " **I have been gone for two months – presumed dead, probably. But I stand before you, alive and more powerful than ever. Come with me, my brothers and sisters in arms. Come with me and learn the truth. Come with me and be _free_.** "

Unsurprisingly, several of the gunmen walked up to Adam, including several men and women wearing all black jumpsuits. One had long brown hair tied into what looked like a chameleon's tail. Another had silver, almost light blue hair and strange markings on her otherwise, pale skin. The third was the tallest, with back swept spiked hair and a soul patch. Protruding from his back seemed to be bat wings. Jaune didn't even know there were Faunus who could fly.

" **Are there no one else?** " Adam called. " **Is there no one else who wants to be free from this lie? No? So be it…** "

A great portal opened above them, swallowing Adam and almost eighty Faunus. Behind the remaining hundred or so, smaller portals opened and swallowed the members of Team RRGE, leaving nothing but the Grimm. It was a stressful pause as all sound and feeling warped and screamed with the raging portals. Jaune was so confused and honestly, terrified, he didn't know what to do with the White Fang and the horde of Grimm gathering just outside of the palisade walls. It was horrifying.

But just as the fear had come…the Grimm attacked.

"Open fire!" Jaune roared. "Blake, open the gates! Let the White Fang in!"

A loud rumbling could be heard as repulsor engines sang into the ambiance. Looking to the skies, four LAHAT gunships opened fire on the Ursai and Beowolves – even Creeps came in numerous numbers. Their bullets and mortar shells rained upon the horde, smashing through their bone plates and mauling their ghostly flesh apart. But the sheer amount of Grimm made their defenses mean nothing. Jackass rockets destroyed groups, but more took their place. Mortar shells follow up, but like everything they've tried before, the Grimm came in numbers the pilots in the air couldn't fathom.

Beneath the palisade, the hundred White Fang remaining rushed towards the open gate, trying their hardest to not become Grimm dinner. They ran, they jumped, they pushed and screamed and cussed as they plowed through the open gate. Some were unlucky and fell behind, feet tripping over firearms left in the mud, or even worse, caught in the thick mud itself. Those who fell behind were eaten on the spot, shredded and eviscerated before their very eyes.

"Alright, that's everyone!" Blake howled. "Shut the gate!"

They moved as quickly as they could, White Fang, King's Fist. They pushed against the doorway made of steel and wood and stone. The combined weight of fifty people could not compare to the strength of almost a hundred Beowolves and Ursai beating against the walls though. It was only a matter of seconds before the Grimm shattered the barricades and the palisade into splinters. The creatures roared and tore through the Northern Barracks, destroying homes and eating whomever got their path.

The fires that had formed from the White Fang skirmish, simply grew in the chaos, engulfing entire city blocks. The people screamed in terror, trying to find hiding places, while others tried to defend themselves with sticks and stones. The King's Fist, with all their technology and training, were outnumbered. Their overshields, as high tech as they were, fizzed out and died as soon as Grimm teeth punctured their armor.

From his position on the last standing portion of the palisade wall, he could see Captain Terra fighting off a pair of Ursa Majors with a handgun. Beside her, MSTN had arrived, doing what they were trained to do, but the sheer amount of Creeps and Beowolves converging on the Belladonna Mansion in the center of the city would overwhelm them. Below, Blake and Pyrrha were fighting for their lives against Boarbatusk and even a Deathstalker. The Grimm were a force to be reckoned with, feeding on the death and fear they had created.

 _Damn the ooze…_ Jaune roared in his mind. _Damn freezing in battle! If I can do something to stop this – I will!_

Raising his arms to the sky, he roared with incredible intensity. Channeling the one semblance he knew would help the most, pink energy rushed from his body, engulfing his and racing to Blake and Pyrrha. The Deathstalker was in mid swing of its pincers, but froze immediately. It hissed, staring at the pair of huntresses before moving along past them.

Roaring once more, drawing on his own semblance, his body glowed both white and pink. Energy rushed beyond both Pyrrha and Blake, still covering them in the aura. It snagged onto soldiers and White Fang gunmen in tricky situations, halting the Grimm where they stood. The energy jumped from man to woman, to woman to man, latching upon those fighting for their lives, and those hiding for their lives. Human and Faunus alike, the pink aura engulfed them, immersed them in an endless calm, stopping the Grimm before they could strike.

Blood suddenly trickled from his eyes, dripping from his nose. But he didn't let up. His aura boosted and increasing tenfold, he continued drawing on the semblance. Before he knew it, a great pink bubble of glimmering aura surrounded him and was growing exponentially. The larger it grew, the more blood flowed from his nose and eyes. As it grew, the auras surrounding Blake and Pyrrha joined the bubble, increasing its size.

Within the bubble, the Grimm were almost like mannequins, frozen in time, expressionless. They were sitting ducks. Blake and Pyrrha immediately went to work, slicing and shooting at the Grimm trapped in the massive pink bubble. As more soldiers were engulfed in the bubble, they too went to work, blasting away at the Grimm surrounding them and invading the city. The bubble engulfed the Belladonna Mansion, releasing Ghira from a deadlock with an Ursa Major, allowing him to strike the beast with a quick slash at its throat, killing it.

Before long, the bubble extended beyond the center of Kuo Kuana and began to creep upon the coast and the port. The ships anchored were almost overrun with Terremer Grimm and Beowolves who climbed the steel hulls. Seamen and Marines blasted at the creatures to no avail, but once the pink bubble engulfed the ships and the sea around Kuo Kuana, the Grimm were frozen, releasing the catch they had. It was almost unbelievable that it could happen, but it did.

The entire city was under the pink bubble and every Grimm within it was frozen. Jaune continued channeling the semblance, despite losing almost a liter of blood. Outside the bubble, Grimm had turned around and hobbled back to the Badlands where they came from. He succeeded, he won. But just as he was about to release the semblance, the pain he'd inflicted on himself came screaming back. His world turned dark, and spun in the endless recesses. He couldn't feel his legs, his arms or his body. His mind had gone numb – even that, he couldn't feel. Images, there were none. Even nothingness had no substance. But there was a voice – one that was foreign to him.

It was a woman's voice.

 _It's okay, Lie…look at me…it will be okay…_

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha jumped first, charging for her partner. Flipping over debris and overturned palisade stakes, she caught the blond king before he could hit the mud and dirt. When she caught him, his once white and bronze-gold armor was slicked with blood, painted a sour maroon and mahogany. His head was tilted back with a thick layer of blood flakes still attached to his skin. He was unconscious and barely breathing. Pyrrha nearly screamed when she saw that his aura was in fact, in the negatives.

"Someone, help! The King, he's unconscious!"

* * *

"Ah!" Cardin shouted in surprise. Beside him, Velvet's hand clenched his own, fingers interlocked. "Why the hell did you idiots bet on who'd jump on who first? I didn't realize you cared so much."

Dew cackled and knuckle bumped the green clad ninja beside her. "I don't know, birdy. Maybe it's because it was too much fun to watch you both beat around the bush for so long."

"I just knew it was the quiet ones you had to look out for." Ren nodded his head, counting his Lien. "And…Nora. You owe me, Coco and Dew five thousand Lien – each."

The girl in question howled in despair. "You let me down, big guy. You let me down."

She handed the three their expected Lien, much to her adamant dismay. Coco smiled devilishly with Dew like the Cheshire cat. Ren kept his demeanor steady, hiding the hilarity within. _Don't rub it in her face. Don't rub it in her face._ _Don't–_

" **Urgh!** "

Ren dropped the Lien cards, letting them clap and topple on the tiled floors below. Yang and Weiss immediately jumped back, eyes wide with fear. Everyone followed suit, making sure to keep some distance from the howling boy. He held his head as blood coursed from his eyes and nose. Nora and Nebula rushed to the screaming ninja.

"What do we do?!"

"What the hell is happening to him?!"

"Renny!" Nora screamed, hugging him tightly. "Ren!"

He kept screaming as the blood rushed from his nostrils and eyes, dripping to the floor his knees landed upon. He fought and thrashed about, howling as he did. He even shoved Nora away! Ren could feel his mind reeling, almost as if the pressure of the world was pressing against his face, his bones and his very soul. Worse yet, it felt like his soul was getting sucked out of his body, siphoned away and used for someone else's agenda. He could see faces, vague and nondescript in the spinning void his vision had become.

He could hear gunfire, all around him as delirium took him. Before he could continue, strong arms wrapped around him. Cardin picked the hemorrhaging ninja from the floor and hoisted him up bridal style, resting Ren's head against his shoulder. "We have to get him to a hospital soon! But I cannot let him leave this position – get paramedics, something!"

"Blake!" Ren roared. "Pyrrha!"

"What…?" Yang froze.

"Help me…" He whimpered. "Mother…"

"No!" Cardin roared. "Ren, wake up! Wake up!"

"Ren!"

* * *

 **So what did y'all think?**

 **I understand the talks were 'short' but that's because  
I don't want to turn into George Lucas writing the prequels  
The political talk is incredibly boring in my opinion and can  
be omitted for the sake of the author and y'all as readers.  
I mean I don't want to bore you with statistics and  
the Remnant value of Coconuts and Bananas and freight**

 **Anyway, so Jaune's power came with a double edge that  
I've hinted at since the beginning of the story**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite y'all! I'll be sure to be more posty soon!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


	28. The Brothers Grimm

**Howdy! I know it's been a long ass time since I've updated!**

 **I just thought I'd let y'all know that a lot of crazy shit has happened to me in the year since I've updated  
I had to deal with bad anxiety and a whole lot of bad shit. Been bad lows and reached hella highs, and I'm now engaged!  
Also, I released my first book! So those interested just pm me for a link!**

 **So, anyway, this leads into the main super cool (maybe) parts of this story! I've been tossing between certain power ups  
but I realllllllllllly didn't want Jaune to be the only one to receive one, and since this story does really technically focus mainly  
on Jaune and Cardin and Ren (and respective ships involving said twats), Cardin's power up was character development  
Ren and Jaune's are about to be seen now**

 **I rewatched RWBY with my fiance (her first time watching it too), and I realized that certain plans I had would break all the rules  
that Monty himself wrote out. Sooooo, I had to change it around a bit and added in my own creative touch and now  
we have the crazy nonsense that we have now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: The Brothers Grimm**

 _Run!_

 _Get behind the barriers!_

 _Reload! Reload! Reload!_

 _Protect the Belladonnas!_

 _Protect the King!_

 _Jaune!_

 _Jaune!_

 _JAUNE!_

Jaune watched the world around him, spiraling and shaking. Colors swirled and twisted like oil against the surface of water. There were screams in the distance followed with the blasting of rifles and the clashing of spears. Jetpacks blasted, with the hint of debris dragging against concrete. A hovering roar, zooming through the air above him, wherever above him was, echoed in his ears, making him whip back and forth with no idea of where he was or what he was doing. The Arc was far from terrified, however.

There were shouts, gasps, grunts and roars of man and Faunus. They said things that not even he could understand. Their words slurred, distant and nearly muted in the ambiance of the chaotic battle. As screams disappeared and gunfire vanished, he found himself alone. Beyond the shell casings dancing against concrete and the bodies hitting the dirt, there was a near nonexistent light at the end of the darkness.

Normally, he'd remember the words of his dear sisters when he first got his ass beat as a young child. _Don't follow the light._ Jaune chuckled, wading through the entropy, he swam along feeling almost no resistance as he did. The light grew only barely in size, no longer just a tiny dot through the vast expanse of empty void, it was now the size of a silver plate. _Don't follow the light. Maybe this is why? How far is this shit?!_

As he tried to close the distance, the plate-sized light had grown just slightly larger. He was getting closer, but for a moment, it made him nervous. The sheer size of the entrance had to be gargantuan to take this long to see the end of the tunnel. No matter, he told himself. His armor didn't weigh more than a feather, he sped forward, watching the light grow no larger than a standard SUV, brightening the nonsense of the strange world he was in.

 _If I shout, would anyone hear me?_ Jaune wondered. _If I cry out, would someone answer me?_

"Hello?!" Jaune shouted.

His arms froze mid swipe. _Where is my voice? What the hell?_

Channeling his aura, his semblances, nothing moved, nothing worked. Trying to force himself forward, he moved with a fearful strength, trying to escape the hell he found himself in. As the realization arrived, the sounds of battle rushed in, all too familiar. Explosions, shells and bullets dancing about. From the blades still meeting, the crackling of semblances, even the hissing and the crying moans of shattering overshields. What truly terrified the man, the growls and hissing roars of the Grimm rushing in. The creatures screamed, roared and beat their massive claws against their barriers and the shields they barely managed to erect.

He could feel the battle raging through the void, rippling against his bones and against his armor. The ringing in his ears, feeling like a shrill screech through a nighttime song. He fought against the treatment, ignoring the singeing tune. Forcing himself forward, he drifted along at the speed of river rapids, beating through the void, finding the light overbearing, blasting against his eyes through his helmet. The colors were vivid illuminating through his orange visor, no distortion nor the changing of colors.

It was strange to come so close to the hole in reality, there was no darkness, only light. From the light, the pale white of pristine cleanliness was all he could see. He reached out, fighting through the searing pain, but there was nothing there, nothing for him to reach for, nothing for him to achieve. Now that the light had conquered the darkness, he couldn't hear the clashing of blades, the roar of Grimm, nor that of the humming moans of overshields breaking and recharging. There was nothing in the silence. As if blind in the darkness was bad enough, he blind in the light.

Once more shouting, begging for an answer, he nearly jumped when he heard his voice. It was coarse, rough and irritated, breaking and cracking with each syllable he attempted. But as he waited for a response, the light shifted, tearing and melting, warping and breaking all the same, until he found himself on a couch, sitting in front of a vaguely familiar image sitting upon a chair of his own. The two of them stared at one another, the bright lights washing their faces and features from being seen. Even though they could not see one another, there was a sort of similarity about the silhouettes.

"Ren?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune?!" The man replied. His voice came at the same tone, aching and torn, almost as if he spent the last five years of his life shouting at the top of his lungs. "Jaune…what the hell happened?"

"I don't know…I could ask you the same thing." Jaune replied. "What is this place?"

"Like I would know…" Ren's face began to clear, the colors, the tan and the bright magenta eyes hard to forget. "One second I was having tea with Dew…and congratulating Cardin and Velvet…next thing I know…"

"I was in Kuo Kuana…the Grimm attacked in such an absurd number…I used your semblance in a way I have never used it…" Jaune wondered, his blue eyes drifting to the white floor beneath them. "I…did I do this?"

"I don't know." Ren reassured. "I wouldn't be too quick to point the blame at anyone just yet."

"It would make sense though." Jaune rose from his seat. "I was able to use your semblance in any way I pleased in the future…because you were dead. I had your aura. You're not dead so maybe…I've been siphoning your aura all this time whenever I use your semblance…"

"That could be plausible, but we don't have any proof yet." Ren said. "Again, don't be too quick to place the blame on anyone or anything."

"Ren…I…" Jaune struggled to find the words. "I saw your mother, rather, I heard her speaking to me, or was it you?"

The boy nodded. "I saw Blake and Pyrrha…I saw the Grimm and the White Fang attack on Menagerie. Maybe there's something about our semblances coming together."

"There's no way you were using mine."

"But you were using mine." Ren said simply. "They say that the Semblance is a reflection of our soul. Memories are probably linked to it."

"But that doesn't explain how you saw Blake and Pyrrha and I saw your mom." Jaune added. "I can't say for sure, but I don't think it's a coincidence that _your_ semblance brought this out. I've used Pyrrha's and Yang's and even Blake's and Cardin's more than I've used yours, but nothing like this happened."

In the great expanse, a noise was heard in the distance. Both moved quick to defend themselves, bringing up fists and falling into stances. Quickly throwing their backs to one another, they watched the blank slate, finding absolutely nothing.

"Jaune. We have to find a way figure this out." Ren said. "I know we won't be in here too long, but once we get out, we'll need to pool our resources together and try to understand the extent of your semblance."

"Then what would you have me do?" Jaune asked. "I'm in Menagerie, probably unconscious."

"There is nothing we can do but trust those we love to do the right thing." Ren nodded. "Think they can do it?"

"Well…"

"That didn't sound very confident."

"Uh…"

* * *

Blake sighed, staring at the setting sun. Clutching the handle of Crocea Mors, the Faunus glared at the horizon, hissing as the orange rays beat against her amber eyes. She wanted to shout, to scream, maybe even cry, but she knew that would do nothing but kill their already shrinking morale. The people were terrified, broken and they had only just won a pyrrhic victory against the White Fang. She should have known that their string of victories couldn't have lasted as long as it did. It was almost unnatural.

Lowering her gaze, the crews of the warships they journeyed with, were delivering food, supplies and medical equipment to the populace of Kuo Kuana. Large lines of men, women and children gathered through the winding, tight city streets, all for a spoonful of rice and soup. While the resources around them were plentiful, the fear of the Grimm and what lied beyond the great mountains against the Badlands, kept their crops, the papaya, the fruits ripe for the taking, to rot.

Tightening her hold on the sacred Arc blade, she hadn't heard from Pyrrha or the members of MSTN. They journeyed into the Badlands with hopes of finding the White Fang training camps – maybe even a forward operating base. Blake pleaded with the redhead not to do it, but Pyrrha was adamant that she had to do something while waiting for Jaune's recovery. It made her stomach twist with anxiety and terror, despite the attack they barely managed to survive, she couldn't help it. Jaune was already in a bad condition, she couldn't risk losing another loved one.

After returning to Menagerie with the promise of hope and future, with the tools to make it a reality, destruction fell upon her people. The very ones she swore to protect and fight for. It had been a few days since the battle and they were still digging up the dead from the conflict. White Fang, King's Fist, Civilian. None of it mattered when they were corpses in shallow graves. While the city praised their quick defense, praised their strength and willingness to defend them, it didn't feel right for the Faunus. None of it did. They lost too much. It wasn't worth the price.

A footstep sounded behind her. Without thinking, she drew the venerated blade, the length singing softly as it glinted in the fading light of dusk. Tears trickled from the corner of her eyes, cascading against her slightly tanned cheeks. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Standing at the end of the blade, her father stood, hands up with a tray of tea resting against the floor, overturned and spilling between the wooden floorboards.

"Maybe I should've said–"

The man grunted midsentence. Blakes arms wrapped around the giant Panther Faunus, holding him as the sword fell from her hands. She was quiet, not a word whispered or spoken, but he could hear her soft whimpers, the sniffling and he could feel the tears, wet as they were, spatter against his furs and bare chest. Doing the only thing he could, he wrapped his arms around her as well, sharing his fatherly warmth with his terrified daughter. Like her, he too deigned from speaking. There was nothing they could say to make the situation any better.

As they broke, the girl sighed in disbelief at the trail of snot that found its way onto his plate armor. "Gods, that's disgusting…"

"Don't worry, Blake. It happens."

The girl started to giggle. "No dad, that's a lot of snot. Gods, I'm a mess."

Picking up Jaune's blade, the sun's light glimmered along the length of the beautiful weapon. "Dad…it's going to be okay…right?"

"Of course, Blake. They have thrown their weapons and forces at our walls and now, they've shown they've exhausted themselves. Right now – let the King rest. Kuo Kuana can be rebuilt using the ruins the battle left behind. The less you worry – the better off your army will be. They look up to their Queens."

With that, the giant panther walked away, his boots echoing against the bamboo floorboards. Blake looked away, careful not to follow his fleeting shadow. She stared at the distant horizon coloring orange and gold along the many thousands, millions of colors dashing across the parchment. It was strange, watching the sunset without her blond fool beside her. It was strange, without Pyrrha resting her head on her shoulder. She was alone, trying to keep even a semblance of normality. However, she knew she was playing herself. She couldn't hope to have life return to normal without her glorious King and her wonderful Queen.

Thoughts danced and wandered, thinking upon the many things that happened recently. She could smell the scents of roasting beef and watery MRE's boiling in the distance. Large mess halls were erected, stocked with provisions and rations for the displaced peoples of the Faunus homeland. Smoke danced into the skies like winding pillars, snaking about in a never ending spiral. The scents soon varied between stews for the herbivore Faunus and fiery pits dug out to broil meat for the carnivore Faunus. It was slowly encompassing her.

Taking a few shaking breaths, sheathing Crocea Mors against her hip, she turned on her heels tightening her vambraces and activating her overshield. One could never be too careful after the nonsense they survived. Walking through the ruined halls of the once great manor, she nodded at the sergeants and lieutenants of the Kuo Kuana Guardsman Corps as she passed them. Clapping her feet against the floorboards and wooden steps of the entrance, she took in the smell of smoldering ash and scorched earth.

From blackened homes to the impact craters made by Dust infused mortars, the destruction was city-spanning. Black burns were seen dotting the street, denoting energy weapons. Large black trails danced across the dirt, back blasts of rocket launches and rocket propelled Dust grenades. Even mangled metal constructs – mortars she assumed. Some were colored red and maroon with the remnants of Human and Faunus blood painted over it.

While she immediately ran to the Palisades, she could only imagine the heroes who clutched the mortars with their lives hanging by literal threads. She could hear their boots beating against blood soaked streets and pathways – the jingling of bullet casings and expended energy coils. Each step she took felt like she walked through the battlefield once again. The cries of Captain Terra thundering as powerful as the booming explosions. The rapid fire of machine guns and assault rifles blasting away into the forest and the tree lines.

Coming to a stop, she saw the remnants of the palisades and the parapet she stood before everything fell. She saw the collapsed walls, the dirt and the metal twisted beyond repair. She knew there were men buried underneath the chaos, but they didn't have the time or resources – nor the morale to dig them out. A wave of guilt washed over her, seeing ghosts of men and women she was tasked to lead. She knew nothing of their fates beyond the dog tags and pieces of clothing they left behind. It made her stomach twist knowing she failed them.

She didn't know if the Grimm killed them or if bullets and rockets did the final deed. Shaking her head, trying to ignore the screams echoing in the back of her mind, she walked along, stumbling over rocks and overturned debris. Amber eyes caught the sight of young Faunus children playing hide and seek in the warzone, laughing and having fun, despite the dreariness of it all. She was envious, maybe, finding their innocence a rare but precious commodity.

There among them, an iguana Faunus playing with a dog and rabbit. They stopped for a moment, coming out of their crevices and hiding places, just to stare at the Belladonna. It was almost unnerving how strong they stared, locked with her image and shadow. As she continued to walk, the rabbit of the three children waved at her, smiling a toothy grin, letting one of her little ears bend in delight. Smiling at the young child, the woman walked along, almost finding a new spark in each step.

 _Maybe…I am just worrying for no reason._

* * *

Beyond the safety of the great mountains that separated Kuo Kuana from the rest of the Menagerie, the Badlands resided. A desolate place, one filled with scorching hellscapes and sandy wastes. There was nothing there, beyond the occasional oasis and the numerous White Fang bases – no doubt. While there was little to no reconnaissance of the area, understandable, given its winding, almost infinite nightmare of an expanse, the King's Fist and the Kuo Kuana Guardsman Corps knew it was worth braving for the sake of all that they love and hold dear.

Having spent much of the last few days journeying and fighting Grimm incursions, they found their theories were true. Having found it by accident, a large underground complex was found, carved deep into the mountains. Given the great crimson banners of the White Fang, they found what they were looking for. Though, they weren't given a warm welcome. Attacking the base, a horde of Grimm bore down upon the base, pummeling its defenses and the inhabitants.

In the midst of it all, they charged into the fray, knowing well enough the threat those terrorists were. Moving quick, the leader of their expedition, Pyrrha Nikos, Queen of Vale, blasted through the first squad of White Fang riflemen, only to find the great clawed paw of an Ursa Major swinging too close to her orange visor for comfort. Before the beast to rear its massive body, a great warhammer smashed into its bone mask, revealed to be Marsha of the venerated Fireteam MSTN.

Without another moment to spare, Pyrrha whipped around, kicking a Creep in its boney jaw. Watching it roll about the sand and rocks, she flipped on the ground, turning Milo into its rifle configuration. Taking quick shots, aiming and snapping between the Grimm preparing to strike at the Kuo Kuana Guardsmen, they dropped like leaves from a tree. One by one, the area was slowly clearing of the dark beings.

Bending back, a few bone spikes were dodged from the strange monstrosity that flew by, its wings blowing sand and dust into the air. It was a Manananggal, a type of Grimm that hurled bone spikes and sucked blood from its victims. Already four of her troupe were taken down, and she refused to lose any more. Turning Milo into its second form, pulling the trigger, launching the weapon forward with fire and smoke burning off its base.

As a Guardsman howled, dropping her weapon, slowly being taken by the same flying bat-like beast. A great spike extended from its open maw, multiple spines and suckers appeared as well, threatening to puncture the young Faunus. However, before it could succeed, the javelin jabbed into the creature's face, releasing the Guardsman, letting her grab her rifle. Triggers pulled and semblances used, the creature was ripped apart, letting it fall to the ground below, hissing and vanishing into dust.

"I want more Guardsmen against the sandbags and MSTN – follow me! We're going to destroy this White Fang FOB!" Pyrrha shouted. Drawing upon Milo and Akouo. "The White Fang retreated into the caverns. Activate threat sensors and watch each other's backs!"

Her power armor hissed, glowing with energy, the shields came to life, shimmering over her body. Moving quick, letting MSTN cover her flanks, she ran through the operating base, dodging spikes and spines from the incoming Grimm and even the gunfire from the White Fang's automated base defenses. Bullets and beams of energy crashed against her shields and Akouo, deflecting and hitting unsuspecting infantry.

Ducking beneath a curved blade, she clashed Milo's edge into the fighter, slashing him across his chest, sending him spiraling back. Dropping to a knee, she slid across the sandy concrete, she pulled the trigger on Milo, putting bullets with immaculate aim, into kneecaps and chests, taking as many of these would be assailants out of the fight as quickly as possible. Gunfire and rockets were heard speeding across the battlefield as King's Fist and Guardsmen moved as one to handle the Grimm Horde.

Drawing upon her aura and semblance, the great metal doors, no doubt barred and sealed, were ripped open like paper. The White Fang within were violently dispatched, bullets and slashes, blood sprayed across walls and glass windows and doors. Kicking and fighting where she had to, she blitzed through the winding halls and corridors, practically emptying the base on her own. It was strange, they were almost no longer putting up a fight. It was almost too easy. She wasn't even sweating!

"Your Grace, we've cleared the first two floors. We'll secure the White Fang who surrendered and follow up as soon as we finish." Marsha's voice sounded. "Be safe, Your Grace."

"I will. Marsha, don't take too long – I have a bad feeling about this." Pyrrha said, cutting the conversation.

Taking a moment to breathe, she rested her back against one of the blood-soaked walls. For the first time, her muscles quaked, shaking in her power armor. Removing her helmet, the beautiful crimson locks fell like a waterfall of fire. Emerald eyes scanned the empty halls, listening to vibrations and echoing commands being shouted and given. Behind her, dead and dying White Fang, clutched their wounds and limp appendages, rolling about in pools of their own blood.

It was then that it hit her. The carnage she caused, the dead she left in her wake, she shuddered at the sight, slowly losing her breath. Turning back and forth between corpse ridden corridors to flooded halls that only waited to be drained. Pyrrha looked to the ceiling, watching lights slowly dim and flicker with each explosion and rumble on the surface above. In her rage, she felt, she caused death unlike any other – she did this to them. She _took_ their lives and she didn't even flinch doing it.

Shaking her head, trying to regain any sense of reality, she slid her hair back into a bun, slapping her helmet over her head. Hisses were heard as the body glove latched onto the helm, sealing her armor shut. "For Blake. For Jaune."

* * *

Jaune stood with Ren, venturing through the white void. It was blinding and ever winding. What made the entire experience a nightmare, he was getting annoyed with the pastel-like splotches of color that appeared over their faces and clothing. If the discolorations persisted, he was certain he was going to rip his eyes out. Regardless of his aggravations, he continued onward through the infinite expanse of vanilla emptiness with no one but the long haired, green clad, ninja to keep him company.

"Any ideas what this place could be?" Ren asked once more, scanning the realm with his magenta eyes. "It seems like a different dimension."

"Something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Jaune responded. "With all the supernatural bullshit I've seen through the long years I've lived, that wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. Oh well…maybe we'll find an answer if we keep going where we're going."

"Where exactly _are_ we going?" Ren questioned. "We have no directions, no guides, no idea."

"What if I told you I was winging it?"

Ren couldn't do anything but sigh in defeat. "I wouldn't be surprised either way…did you sense that?"

"I…yes. It sucks that we don't have our weapons on us." Jaune growled.

Moving forward, their boots clapped against the nonexistent floors, echoing around them. It came from all sides, every direction, even from under them. As they drew closer to the strange energy, the boy tried to fight the growing curiosity in his head and heart – why was there sound coming from literally every direction. Looking down, he noticed something strange; there were copies of himself and Ren running underneath him. Snapping over to his left, he could see doppelgangers sprinting in the opposite direction, occasionally tripping over their own two feet.

Feeling sweat rain upon his blond hair, Jaune looked up, catching the sight of himself and Ren running, but upside down! They were gasping and panting, but they continued to run, charging for some unknown destination. Trying to collect his thoughts, the boy turned once more, running toward the source of the energy he felt.

"Uh…Jaune. Don't you think we should be a bit more careful?" Ren questioned. "The energy source is getting stronger and we might be getting in over our heads."

"Nah, don't be afraid Ren, think of this as training. Whatever we face, we'll destroy it with our own powers – easy enough right?"

"Could be worse…"

There was a powerful gust of wind, a strange occurrence given no source for wind, and a shifting of energy. Jaune reached over, grabbing Ren and jumped, carrying their bodies into the air. Landing in a painful heap, the pair looked back at the doppelgangers, they too were dodging left and right, like madmen or drunken fools. However, there were few who did not react fast enough and were struck to the ground, like rats, they scurried about, trying to regain their footing. What Ren and Jaune saw shook them to their core.

Almost invisible, strange silhouettes hovered about, grabbing the fallen clones and mirror images. Piece by piece, the doppelgangers were consumed, disappearing from the naked eye, becoming one with the eternal empty white void. Rising to their feet, the pair quickly dashed away, running toward the source of energy in hopes of not attracting whatever the silhouette was.

Suddenly, he froze, feeling his body crack and break and pressurize. The boy tried to fight the energy clasping his body to no avail. Roaring, shouting at the top of his lungs, Ren joined as well, roaring in ways the blond had never heard before. However, from their screams, came a soothing calm, one that eased their tightening bodies and bones, one that quieted the voices screaming in their heads. They fought against it, trying their hardest to remain standing, but the power forced them to their knees, cringing and screaming in the strange energy's grasp.

But as they writhed and twisted, their eyes slowly cracked open to the white world around them. Standing above them, a yellow silhouette with great antlers watched. No facial features to speak of, but this image, this _man_ , was well muscled from what they could tell. He didn't do a thing to help them, only watching from his great height.

 _Jaune Arc, of the House of Arc. Lie Ren, son of Li Ren._ A deep, calming voice echoed in their ears. _Be at ease._

The pain disappeared as quickly as it had come. Snapping at attention, the pair drew upon their aura, letting their energy build within each other. Standing side-by-side, they fell into a stance, prepared to fight this being, knowing just how dangerous _hovering specters_ are. Moving as one, they pair rushed at the horned man, Jaune swung first, his fist quickly caught by the steel-like abdominals of the great being. In his surprise, Ren quickly followed, a wide kick coming around, connecting with the golden man's head. But much like Jaune, the man was unfazed.

Jumping back, the pair repositioned, confused that the being wasn't fighting back – rather, he seemed _amused_. Sliding their feet against the ground, they paced around the giant, fists clenched and bouncing on their heels. Without a word shared between them, Jaune activated Cardin's semblance, fists glowing orange, while Yang's semblance ignited his golden hair. Ren shutting his eyes and drawing on his own power, disappeared from sight, sprinting in and out of distance.

Throwing his fists forward in lightning fast repetition, the Arc's fists sent exploding blasts of energy into the man's chest and torso, flames and smoke billowing off the impacts. Speeding forward, fire waving off of his body in waves, Jaune kicked and elbowed at the giant man, each attack only meeting his shins, his knees or his own elbows and forearms. Nothing he did could make this man flinch or even fight back.

In their confrontation however, Ren appeared, smashing his foot once again into the man's head, this time, finally, making the man stumble. Jaune quickly moved, grabbing his leg, wrapping his own around the giant appendage, twisting his weight, forcing the great being to the ground with a loud resounding thud. The ninja of the pair finally reappeared, rolling over the trapped being, fists balled and ready to pound away.

"You are both strong, but there is no need for violence against my brother." A deep, hissing voice sounded. "Humans. Always so quick to strike."

Jaune and Ren released the golden being, quickly falling into formation. "What the hell is going on? What are you? Who are you?"

"You had no reason to be afraid, Lie Ren." The golden man was no longer on the ground, but this time standing beside the newcomer, a man of similar stature, but instead of antlers, twisting goat horns. He was a purple monstrosity, oozing with malice. "We are many things, but your enemy is not one of them."

"Oh no." Jaune glared menacingly. "It's the God Brothers."

Ren ignored the blond. "Did you bring us here?!"

"Yes. We did." The purple one answered. "I must ask however, are all humans as impudent as you? Your first decision is to attack something you don't understand. Quite barbaric if you ask me. You two have transcended time and space, you more so Arc. And inadvertently, brought your best friend along for the ride. How are you, Ren? Given everything that you know of this blond oaf so far, do you truly think you can believe everything this _fool_ says?"

"Fool?!" Jaune growled. "Who the hell are you to insult me?!"

"I am the God of Darkness. Who are you, but a limp, scrawny pup?" The purple being bowed his head slightly.

Jaune was blown back, a strange energy had smashed against his chest. Flying through the air, he landed, barely able to keep his footing. Just as he managed to stand, a great purple fist lodged into his jaw, breaking any chance to recuperate. Bringing his arms up to block, another fist went around his defense, smacking him around like a ragdoll. Jaune closed the distance but he left himself open. The God grabbed the blond by his face, swinging him about before smashing him into the ground.

Bringing himself to his feet, Jaune was punched once by the gargantuan fists. In his daze, a knee lodged into his chest, denting his armor. Trying to bring his arms to block, a powerful hand slapped him around for a few moments, breaking any sense of reality from his pained sapphire blues. Keeping his eyes open, the Arc found and opening. Forcing aura into his limbs, bringing out every trick he knew, blue eyes turned crimson, blond hair ignited with flame and his body slowly began to phase in and out of physical time-space. Charging for the god, he prepared his most powerful strike, bringing his palm around. However, channeling Cardin's semblance, he pushed forward, palms coalescing power.

But he froze.

 ** _I don't think so, child_**.

Without another word, the energy growing in his hands disappeared, siphoning away from his open hands, vanishing like ghosts into nothingness. The flames of his hair slowly seeped away. He tried to use a shadow clone, but that too disappeared. Every semblance he had did nothing to save his life. If the deity had a face, he knew he'd be smiling. Bringing its giant hand around, the orange explosive energy of Cardin Winchester appeared in his massive purple palm, slapping Jaune across the face, igniting the power writhing within. The explosion ripped across his face, if it weren't for his aura, the boy knew his skin would have melted off.

Once more, Jaune found himself flying across the white field. Crashing with the ground, he rolled about, breaking bones and shattering what ribs weren't already. Coming to a grinding halt, the boy groaned, hissing and creaking like a rusted gear. Blood coursed from his gashes and wounds tearing across his face, pooling beneath his head. Cascading from his mouth, his white armor was colored crimson, dripping about his body glove and weapons. He was surprised that his armor had even stayed intact.

"Now, boy. Stay down before I unleash power beyond your comprehension."

"Brother. That's enough." The God of Light spoke. "You've made your point…Jaune Arc. You knew who we were, only now you've seen our physical forms."

"The brothers." Jaune hissed. "You…created Salem."

"What?!" Ren fell into a stance, but a golden hand held him back.

"Impudent to the last breath." The God of Darkness made a threatening step forward. "You truly wish to bring about my wrath, don't you? One human brought the destruction of Remnant and now, another insults us. Why must we give him satisfaction of conversation, brother?"

"Because, we are better than this." The God of Light reminded.

Jaune snapped. "Are you?! You destroyed humanity on a _whim_. You created Salem because of your strange sense of pettiness. You _destroyed_ our moon! Your relics did nothing for Humanity, for Faunus! Your relics left us on a pointless chase across the nations, only for Salem to get to them first and use it against us! So, you tell me, oh great God of Light, how are you better than that?!"

"I thought we were pawns in Salem's game, but in the end, we were yours to toy with! Even in your absence, we were nothing more than pieces to throw about, trash to replace, scum. You, you God of Light, where was your light when Salem sunk Anima into the seas?! You, God of Darkness, so evil and malevolent, where was your rage and malice when Salem denounced you and took your name and worship?! Where were you, oh holiness, when my friends died in my arms everywhere I went?! Where were you?!"

"Don't think for a second that because of what I know, that I'll simply do as you ask. You've abandoned us for too long and you have no right to come into our lives now!" Jaune hissed with heat. Slowly, his features began to change, phasing in and out of his younger features, to the older, grizzled war-torn visage of his past. Their voices merged as one, older and younger, in a helix of pitch. "When Salem brought the relics together, I thought the two of you would come and destroy Remnant, but where were you?! Salem had me trapped; Salem was ready to torture me until I was nothing but a shell of myself! So, where the fuck were you?!"

"Jaune…" Ren backed away. "What?"

"I already told you about the relics, Ren."

"But you didn't tell me that they were ultimately useless!"

Jaune glared. "I did that to protect you–"

The boy stayed silent.

The Gods stood over him, hovering like specters. Ren had done the same as well, watching him with eyes and gaping mouth. Jaune paused for a moment. _I…I sounded like Ozpin, like Ozma._ Bringing his head up, tears trickled down his pale, bruised and bloodied cheeks. The blood had stopped coursing but he was still in agony – this time, beyond physical. Collapsing to the floor, his lowered his head once more, keeping his face from sight.

"Now, you understand, Arc." The God of Darkness loomed. "You go down the same path as that fool you call a Headmaster."

"It seems when you took his Aura, his semblance, _you_ were the one." The God of Light followed. "Ozma was a powerful man, and the subsequent reincarnations were of equal prowess, but _you_ , Jaune Arc, are truly the one I sought. You, were the one I saw."

"Now to you, Lie Ren, son of Li Ren." The deity turned slightly. "You and Jaune have formed a bond that transcended time and space, lifetimes and eras. Your friendship, your brotherhood, surpasses even my own. I know our absence from this world has made many fall to barbarism and hatred – seeing everything from your lens truly puts my actions into perspective. Jaune, Lie – I know I could never receive it, but is there a chance that you can forgive me and my transgressions?"

Before the two could respond, a snort was heard from the purple deity. "I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just came here to let the two of you know – that _usurper_ , Salem, is far more powerful than you give her credit. Your machines, your warriors – even your so-called Huntsmen and Fireteams, will do little more than aggravate her." The God of Darkness said. "However, I do feel like being in a giving mood. Lie Ren, Jaune Arc – my brother and I have come to the conclusion of returning to Remnant, however not in the capacity that you imagine."

"Merge with us." The God of Light said. "Myself with you, Jaune Arc and my brother with you, Lie Ren. I understand the implications, the worry you may have in merging with the evil that is my brother – your semblance, Lie, is perfect for keeping his corruptive nature at bay. While neither of you bear silver eyes, you have one in your ranks that does."

"M-Merge…?" Jaune questioned, coughing blood and spit from his throat. "What the hell do you mean? Why are you here?"

"I have seen what you've done through time and space – you fought a valiant battle against all odds and somehow still managed to be a thorn in Salem's side. You alone, managed to bring together, Humanity and Faunus together in one coalition. A surprising feat, judging by what we saw for generations. You gathered armies _twice_ , neither for the sake of conquer, but for the sake of saving Remnant. A commendable feat."

"We cannot return to Remnant, as shown by what happened in the past. Salem had grown too powerful." The God of Darkness chuckled. "But we can give you our power. Lie Ren, your semblance as my brother said, can keep my malevolence under control, but if you wish to retain your personality, as foolish as it may be, then you are both going to need one another to maintain the balance within you – less you maintain the cycle we have for millennia."

"But w-why?" Jaune questioned. "Why are you doing this, now? Where were you when I needed you first?"

"Would you have rather lived a life in an empty world, devoid of all reason and meaning, or would you rather have been given a second chance with all the strength and knowledge of the first time? Because as selfless as you try to be, I know what lies in your heart. You yearn for normality again. You hope that it will be calm and quiet for once in your tiring life. But in this life, this occupation you've taken upon yourself, you know it can never be normal."

"We knew what you deserved, Jaune Arc. As with you, Lie Ren. Your father faced a Nuckelavee around this time of year, several years ago. You carry that trauma with you everywhere you go. I can't say that I can bring them back from the dead but I can give you some sense of solace. Why destroy what I made, when you can control them?"

"Why destroy life – when you can save it?"

Jaune and Ren looked to one another, confused and honestly at a loss of what to say. Forcing himself to his feet, the blond boy coughed the last blotch of blood from his mouth, spitting as he did, aura rushed over his body, healing his wounds and broken, shattered, powdered bones. Defiant as always, the Arc stared at the purple monstrosity and the golden being with a cruel, but pondering leveled gaze. There was something about their words, something about their offer that was totally off.

"You still haven't answered my questions. Why? Why come now?"

"Humanity can't be saved, young Arc." The God of Light said. "We cannot judge a world of nothing but empty vessels, of hateful beings – we want to return to Remnant, we want to be among you again, but Salem, her actions have left a wound in time and reality – on Remnant. There is no possible way we can return, even with the collection of the Relics. It would seem the quest I set Ozma…Ozpin, on was for naught in the end. She has become a God."

"And that is why we are so offended. She stole my power and bastardized my brother's own." The God of Darkness added. "Under normal circumstances, I would applaud her curiosity and growth, but those are _my_ creations. Those are _my_ children – not hers. We left to let her rot, but because of my brother's dear Ozma, we inadvertently created a monster greater than any Grimm, greater than myself. So, you tell me, Arc, you who absorbed Ozpin's power, did you know what exactly you were thrusting yourself into? Do you truly understand that gravity of the situation you're in?"

The young King thought for a moment, remembering everything he'd seen and done. From the bullheads taking them to Atlas when Anima sunk into the seas, to every death that followed until his final stand in the sands of Vacuo. Everything he did to spite Salem, everything he did to try and stop Cinder – even with all the power he gained, he still didn't manage to beat those he swore to beat. He couldn't manage to stop the enemies he needed to. No matter how early he starts his campaigns, no matter how large his armies get, how much tech he gets his hands on – the gods were right.

With a dejected tone, the King released a pained sigh.

"I…I understand…"

* * *

Blake walked through the streets of Kuo Kuana, feeling awash with nostalgia. From the different biomed Faunus to the various parks and districts she used to play in. There was a time, a time long forgotten, where she was just a child, one that wasn't picketing, one that wasn't protesting. She smiled softly at the memories coming. She was but a child, thrown into a world no child should be in. There was something in the innocence of children, something in the purity of it all, that seemed so foreign to her.

Going through the camps that were erected throughout the safe zones, she helped where she could, feeding and smiling, acting like a true Queen for the beaten and wounded men and women of the King's Fist and the Faunus. When she arrived, their faces immediately brightened, smiles and confidence spread between them. As hurt as they were, some rose to their feet just to nod and shake her hand, crutches and splints and all.

There were well wishes and affirmations given to the young Faunus Queen, but she was afraid it was nothing more than bravado. Continuing through the camps, a tall woman with elephant tusks peering from her cheeks was seen pouring soup into bowls and scooping rice into plates. Blake couldn't help but beam at her – Jade Terra, captain of Lightning Squad and veteran of the Kuo Kuana Guardsmen Corps.

When she arrived in the HQ in Vale, Blake almost fainted, recognizing the woman and her tusks. Heading to her, the Queen was received with the same confident smirk that was always expected of the Captain. "Jade! How are you?"

"Oh, you know – feeding the people and resupplying the Guardsmen." Jade responded. "What brings you here, Your Grace? How is the King? How's the Queen?"

"He's…still resting." Blake answered, joining the Faunus. "Pyrrha is still with Fireteam MSTN and we haven't received word from the Badlands yet. Without air superiority, it's difficult to truly discern."

"I see…" The Captain frowned. "Our King is strong and our Queens just as strong. He'll pull through. I know it."

"I…I know…"

Without warning, gale force winds screamed into existence from the seas. Ocean water rushed to the coast, shaking their warships anchored at port. Faunus screamed running left and right, trying to escape the waves and screaming sea foam. The late day sun was suddenly replaced with darkened clouds booming with thunder. Clouds and tendrils spiraled about, merging and swishing together like demonic tentacles.

"K-King's Fist!" Blake shouted, dodging lightning bolts and whipping winds. "Move to protect the civilians!"

Jade moved quick, throwing her helmet on. "Lightning Squad, you heard the Queen! Let's go!"

Winds picked up, howling as they screeched by, tearing tents and tarps from their spikes and all other things into the air. Blake fell back, quickly dodging a spinning board of wood chocked full of nails and screws. Buildings that were recently erected were suddenly torn down, blowing into the ocean. Those that landed in the seas were promptly spat back out by the thrashing waters, only to receive the brute force of the powerful winds. It was torture.

Struggling against the powerful blasts, the young Belladonna pushed onward, catching civilians with Gambol Shroud and throwing them to safety. With Lightning Squad hot on her heels, they saved as many as they could but they couldn't stop all of them. Powerful white light seared into existence, blinding all who looked toward the great mansion. The roads trembled and the mountains themselves quaked. Even the howling Grimm in the distance turned from vicious to fearful.

 _What the hell is happening?!_

Finally arriving at the steps of her family's mansion, grabbing onto railings and whatever else was bolted down, Jade Terra and the remaining members of Lightning Squad quickly gathered around the base of the mansion. At the epicenter of the growing light however, a silhouette could be seen in the gathering smoke.

Crawling from the smoke, Ghira and Kali appeared, smoke hissing off their shoulders. "Blake! Blake!"

"D-Dad?! Mom?!" The girl shouted, drawing her weapon, aiming at the glowing silhouette. "Lightning Squad! Prepare to fire!"

"Wait! No, don't!" Kali shot to her feet, sandals clapping against the steps. "It's not what you think!"

"Please! Lower your weapons!" Ghira did the same, putting his strong hands on Gambol Shroud's barrel. "Look!"

The winds calmed and the storms parted slightly. The thrashing seas had also stopped, coming to a slow crawl against the coast. The terror of the city had calmed as well, coming to a silent, almost serene silence. Walking through the smoke, a man appeared with powerful golden armor bearing the same designs as Jaune's own. But unlike Jaune, great antlers protruded from his forehead, longer and stronger than any other deer Faunus that she'd ever seen. From his body, light as bright as the morning sun roared outward, bringing even the softest of Grimm roars to a quiet emptiness.

"No way…" Jade could be heard saying under her breath. "I-It can't be…"

Almost floating, the silhouette hovered along, golden light and rays flowing off of his body. However, before it could be blinding, Light dimmed, revealing ornate bronze and golden highlights against white armor. Beneath, a familiar black body glove and on his shoulders, Ursa bone head pauldrons. Ceasing the levitation, the being landed, kicking dirt and dust as he steadied, revealing none other than Jaune Arc, King of Vale.

"J-Jaune…" Blake hobbled forward. "How? Y-You're…"

Raising his hands, Grimm that somehow managed to crawl back into Kuo Kuana from the Badlands, were turned to smoke. Buildings that were destroyed in their battle were suddenly reconstructed – roads and statues were reformed. Even the men and women struggling in seas were lifted, levitated and brought back to land. The world around them, the city the Faunus built together, was repaired before their eyes. Wires and power generators were refit and brought together, powering the structures they needed. Little by little, Kuo Kuana returned to what it once was before the great battle.

As if it couldn't get any more insane, the dead that was revealed, White Fang, Civilian and King's Fist or otherwise, appeared from the gathered dust and smoke. Weapons dropped, spoons, blankets and whatever else was held, fell as families were reunited, squads were reformed and friends were brought back together. As the winds swirled and hissed about, there was no danger – everything was coming to be as it once was.

As Kuo Kuana looked no different from the day they first arrived, the antlers disappeared from his forehead and the golden lights were no more. His eyes that were once golden faded, replaced with the usual sapphire with flakes of red. Slowly, his eyes closed. Taking his time to walk down the steps of the great mansion, he looked to the thousands watching him with wide eyes. It wasn't fear however, it was confusion.

Before he could open his mouth however, the thousands fell to their knees. One by one, they bowed before him, lowering their heads, their tails and ears and horns before him. Not one word was shared, not one thought was made. They knew who he was. They knew what he was. They all saw it for themselves. Hell, even Blake had fallen to her knees, Gambol Shroud having fallen to either side of her.

"J-Jaune…" She whispered. "How…?"

* * *

 **So, Jaune and Ren are basically Gods - But clearly, there're limits.  
** **They won't be all 'zomb he's super hax lolz' bs - yet. Probably.  
** **But it'll be a good trump card against certain shitheads they'll come across in the future!  
** **MAYBE, they'll have control over the Gods and the power they have, MAYBE, they'll be worshiped fr,  
** **MAYBE they won't be at all.  
** **Who fucking knows?**

 **So, aside from all of that, what were your thoughts on Volume 6?!  
I thought that shit with the God of Darkness fucking up the moon was fucking ****INCREDIBLE.**

 **anywayyyy, Review, Fave and Follow!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
